Harry y Mary: Héroes de dos mundos
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: La profecía de Trelawney, marcó el comienzo de las vidas de mi padre y mi tía: Harrison Mann y Mary Potter. Uno era un Semidiós y la otra era una Heroína. Viviendo entre el mundo mágico y el mundo humano. Entre Magos, Monstruos y Dioses. ¿Y cuando el mundo Mágico descubra la existencia de los Olímpicos?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**Nota de Advertencia: Este Fic aun tendrá a su Harry-Canon Stu y su Mary Sue.**

**Aquí les traigo la reescritura de este Fic de Harry Potter como hijo de Hera. (Cualquier idea para el próximo episodio y para las aventuras que vivirán los hermanos Potter, son bienvenidas)**

**:::::**

**01**

**:::::**

_«Los únicos con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acercan..., hermanos, uno nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, otro solo de uno de los padres y cuya madre es superior, uno vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... el otro al concluir el noveno mes… Y el Señor Tenebroso señalará a los hermanos como sus iguales, pero cada uno tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Una nueva luz puede llegar o la era de la oscuridad se alargará…»_

La profecía de Trelawney, marcó el comienzo de las tortuosas vidas de mi padre y mi tía: Harrison Mann y Mary Potter.

Mi padre, Harrison nació una noche, tras una pelea acalorada de mi abuelo James con su esposa Lily. Al parecer, James Potter siempre había tenido aquel… _Sex Appeal_ que hacía que todas las mujeres suspiraran por él, pero él tampoco era como que se cortara y a veces incluso se atrevía a coquetear con alguna mujer, aunque tenía a su esposa (Lily Janeth Potter), solo a unos pocos centímetros, esto les había ocasionado cientos de peleas.

No era muy distinto a las peleas entre otra pareja de esposos: Zeus y mi abuela Hera. Por muchos años, cuando aun eran llamados dioses del Olimpo y gobernaban sobre Grecia, Zeus había llegado a fijarse en muchas mujeres, bajando al país de Grecia el cual regía junto a sus hermanos, hijos y sobrinos y había estado en la cama de muchas mujeres, llevando esto al nacimiento de muchos dioses y semidioses quienes alzaron el nombre de Grecia y del Olimpo: Ares, Atenea, Apolo, Artemisa, Dionisio, Hermes, Perséfone, Yaco, Hebe, Perseo, Hércules, Helena, Minos y las Musas. Semidioses como Hércules (cuya gran enemiga fue Hera, por no soportar a los hijos Semidioses de Zeus, volviéndose especialmente contra Hércules)

Cuando Atenea nació sin la intervención de Hera, ella se enfadó y trató de concebir sin la ayuda de su marido, pero ella no fue capaz de mirar a Hefestos a los ojos a causa de su _fealdad_ y lo desterró a las forjas (afortunadamente, pudieron reconciliarse).

Pero los tiempos cambian y los Olímpicos no sabían lo que traerían sobre el mundo aun en pleno siglo XXI y viviendo en Norte América, pero gracias a Hécate quien creó una niebla, el Olimpo fue ocultado, así como la existencia de los monstruos, hijos de Tifón y demás peligros mitológicos, lejos de los mortales (al menos la mayoría de veces), pero el peligro era grande y ante esto, Zeus permitió que los héroes semidioses volvieran a poblar la tierra, se reunió con Hades y Poseidón rompiendo los tres el sello del rio estigia, haciendo que los dioses fueran una vez más… fértiles y así, se creó el Campamento Mestizo, donde 12 cabañas se alzaron en honor a cada dios griego, mientras que una nueva generación de héroes nacía gracias a los dioses.

Todos, menos Hera, quien veía como su cabaña estaba siempre deshabitada, veía a los demás hablando orgullosos de sus hijos. A pesar de lo ocurrido en la II Guerra Mundial, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades llegaron a tener hijos, Hera tenía nietos y claro, ella amaba a sus nietos, pero...

¡¿Y QUÉ HABIA DE ELLA?!

¿Por qué todos podían tener hijos, menos ella?

Oh claro, era la diosa del MATRIMONIO, la familia y las mujeres. Además: sin ella, el Olimpo sería un caos, todos pelearían contra todos, sin control ni orden. ¿Pero acaso ella, no merecía saber lo que era el amor de un hijo? Sí, ella tenía a Ares, a Hebe, a Ilitía, Hefestos y Enio.

Más nadie habitaba su casa.

Su casa en el Campamento estaba vacía. Suspiró para sí misma.

―Madre ―dijo Hebe, la cual podía cambiar de forma, ahora mostrándose como una niña de unos 8 años, pues era la forma que más agradaba por este siglo a su madre― ¿Por qué no concibes un hijo semidiós? ―la reina de los dioses suspiró cansada y amargada.

―Soy la diosa del _Matrimonio_ ―recalcó la última palabra ―No puedo ponerle los cuernos a tu padre, sin importar cuantas veces él me los ha puesto.

Hebe cambió su forma física a unos 19 años― ¿Y él merece tu fidelidad despues de todo lo que ha pasado? ―Hera no respondió― ¿Él merece tu fidelidad?

―Mi casa en el Campamento Mestizo, es la única sin ningún habitante ―dijo ella con una voz casi lejana, algo entristecida, no le prestaba atención a Hebe, aunque la diosa sonrió, estaba metiéndose lentamente en la mente de su madre: justo lo que buscaba ―Veo a mis nietos y a… a todos teniendo hijos, siendo felices y hablando orgullosos de ellos y de sus hazañas y… mi casa está sola. Completamente sola, nadie lleva mi estandarte.

―Eres la diosa del matrimonio, tener un descendiente Semidiós te haría perder ese estatus ―le recordó Hefestos ―Perderías el estandarte del Matrimonio.

― ¡Pues no necesité de Zeus para tener a ti! ―gruñó ella algo molesta con su hijo.

―Y estuvimos peleados por casi seis siglos ―le recordó él.

―Eres la diosa de la Feminidad y de la Maternidad ―dijo Hebe, segundos antes de que una idea pasara por su mente ―Deja que yo tome el Matrimonio como mi estandarte, madre ―la reina de los dioses agradeció a su hija y la abrazó, mientras que el dominio pasaba de la una a la otra, mediante un aura blanca.

―Lo pensaré por ahora ―dijo a sus hijos, para luego sonreírles ―Aun no cometeré ninguna locura ―Y no lo hizo, pasó varios meses en el mundo humano, con una ropa moderna y un alias (casi siempre), conociendo el mundo y encantada con el Mundo Mágico de Hécate.

Uno de esos días (o quizás ya meses), tras hacer un viaje a Londres, para conocer más de su cultura y bajo su nombre humano (Helen Mann), fue víctima de la explosión vía mágica de un edificio, el cual le cayó encima, pero fue salvada por un apuesto mago de cabellos negros.

―Miren nada más ―dijo un sujeto con una máscara.

―_Un usuario de magia oscura_ ―se dijo Hera, antes de aceptar la ayuda del mago junto a ella y desenfundar una varita, bastó con pedir su creación, para que todo se moviera y formara para ella ―_Acebo: Por mi búsqueda por el mundo. No solo para encontrar a un posible consorte, sino por mi deseo de conocer más del mundo humano _―se dijo viendo la varita y sonriendo ―_Y bigote de un gato Wampus: Valentía en la batalla y mente rápida. _―_Helen _rodó hacia su derecha, mientras que una Bombarda le pasaba por el lado― **¡Confringo!**―gritó, su hechizo fue certero, haciendo que la varita (y mano) de uno de los Mortífagos explotara.

― **¡Protego!** ―exclamó el humano que la había salvado, creando un escudo, evitando así una Maldición.

― **¡Expelliarmus!** ―exclamó ella, desarmando al Mortífago.

― **¡EXPULSO!** ―exclamó el Mortífago golpeando tanto a James, como a Hera, haciendo que ella golpeara con su espalda una pared y quedara aturdida, pero James cayó de pie. Pudo ver como el Mortífago era petrificado y luego atado por unas cuerdas, vio a los otros Aurores llevarse al Mortífagos sobreviviente.

Hera no tardó ni un día en estar nuevamente en pie, tras ser llevada a San Mungo por James, los Medimagos se asombraron de la facilidad que tuvo la pelinegra para recuperarse, pues según decían, ella recibió no solo el golpe del Expulso, sino que tendría que tener las vertebras de la columna destrozadas, tendría que estar cuadripléjica, pero no: estaba de pie, así que tuvieron que dejarla ir.

James fue a recogerla, sentía que era su responsabilidad y la sorpresa del mortal fue inmensa cuando supo que ella vivía en una casa en el mismo barrio que él: El Valle Godric (Al parecer, era cosa de Ares la casa antigua que había aparecido de la nada a nombre de Helen Mann), se despidieron por ese día, siendo el nacimiento de una bonita amistad.

Los meses siguientes, fueron extraños pues James se había encariñado con ella e incluso parecía pasar mucho tiempo en su casa, a ella le agradaba la compañía, pero aun así se le hacía extraño, solo pudo suponer que Cupido y Afrodita tendrían que estar detrás del rápido lazo de amistad que ambos pelinegros habían formado, porque (sinceramente), no había otra explicación racionable para esto. Así mismo, Hera se enteraría de que la esposa de su amigo, estaba embarazada y algo tendría que haber hecho Hebe, porque James iba casi siempre a su casa (o a la de Sirius) para descargarse e insultar a su esposa por unas peleas aparentemente salidas de la nada, Hera sabía que esto era cosa de Hebe e incluso un día la convocó para preguntarle que planeaba, pero la diosa "quinceañera" solo le dijo que confiara en ella, con una sonrisa nada inocente, la cual la hizo estremecer.

Pronto, el matrimonio Potter pendía de un hilo y ninguno de los dos implicados parecía poder o querer pasar tiempo el uno con el otro, así que Lily siempre iba a la casa de Severus o a la casa de los Longbottom o a la casa Bones, pues era amiga de Alice y Amelia.

Mientras tanto, James pasaba sus días con su nueva amiga Helen y también con su amigo de la infancia Sirius, quien estaba de novio con una mujer Muggle, llamada Sarah.

En uno de esos días, en James y Hera nació un cariño muy profundo, como si existiera algo en la fina línea entre la amistad y el amor, Afrodita pasó por la casa Mann, _lanzándoles una flecha _a James y a su madrastra, en una tormentosa noche de profundo cariño.

Ilitía, diosa del nacimiento, escribió en su pergamino cuando el niño aun no había nacido si quiera, pero ya se estaba formando en el vientre de la diosa a la cual no le dolió en lo más mínimo, el haberse despojado de su atributo del Matrimonio y dárselo a Selene, diosa de la luna.

Nombre: Mary Potter Evans.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 30 de Octubre de 1980.

Madre Humana: Lily Potter.

Padre Humano: James Potter.

Bendecida por: Selene (Resistencia)

::::::::::::

Nombre: Harrison (Potter) Mann.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 22 de Septiembre de 1980.

Madre Olímpica: Hera.

Padre Humano: James Potter.

Defecto Fatídico: Los Celos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**::::**

**02**

**::::**

Al año siguiente, en 1981, en Inglaterra, la familia Potter fue atacada por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort en persona.

―Hazte a un lado Potter ―habló Voldemort ―Hazte a un lado y vive un día más.

―Jamás ―aseguró James sacando su varita ―Sé lo que buscas aquí y no te lo voy a permitir… Señor Tenebroso.

―Que así sea ―dijo él― **¡Avada Kedavra!**

― **¡Protego!** ―exclamó él, agitó su varita y un escudo de luz azul se interpuso a la luz verde de la Maldición, entonces, Voldemort vio algo que lo dejó sin palabras: James Potter movió hacía un lado su varita, haciendo que el escudo también se moviera y que la maldición literalmente le pasara por el lado― **¡Expelliarmus!** ―la varita saltó de la mano de Voldemort.

―Oh, no ―dijo con un tono de fingido temor al ser desarmado, para luego estirar sus dedos hacía James y liberar un hechizo eléctrico, del cual el Protego no pudo defender al patriarca Potter, siendo él electrocutado.

― **¡Atrapado!** ―exclamó James entre el dolor, mientras que subía al segundo piso, por su esposa e hijos, al tiempo que, en el primer piso, Voldemort era encadenado.

― ¿Crees que estas cadenas podrán retenerme? ―se dijo Voldemort― **¡Corpus Deformatio: Corvus!** ―El señor oscuro se vio transformado en cientos de cuervos, liberándose de sus ataduras, luego retornó a su cuerpo humano y subió al segundo piso, en busca de James, Lily y los (aparentes) mellizos, intentó abrir una puerta, pero no pudo, sonrió― ¿Fermaportus? ―se preguntó en voz alta, era de lo mejor para sellar una puerta― **¡ANNIHILARE!** ―al hacer uso del hechizo de apertura, cientos de Runas naranjas, brillaron en la casa― ¿Pero qué demo…? ―la casa entera implosionó a causa de una runa masiva que actuaba como un **Oppugno**, haciendo que todo en la casa atacara al señor Tenebroso, incluso los muros, el suelo y demás, Voldemort escapó como pudo de la casa, pero no sin ser malherido gravemente en su pierna derecha y en el costado, ambos atravesados por tablas.

Mientras tanto, la familia Potter, se fue a refugiar en casa de Amelia Bones, quien era y siempre había sido una muy buena amiga suya (y ex–pareja lésbica de Lily en sus años de colegio, o eso contaban los chismorreos indecorosos a los cuales nadie desearía hacerles caso).

―No te preocupes Lily ―dijo Amelia con una sonrisa tranquilizadora ―Tengo a todo el departamento detrás de… él ―pronto a la casa llegaron los restantes Merodeadores, menos Pettigrew, era obvio que él era el traidor, pues Voldemort los había encontrado a pesar del Fidelio. Sirius deseó ir tras él por venganza, pero James lo detuvo, ambos comenzaron a discutir, mientras que Lily, Amelia y otros Aurores comenzaban a colocar protecciones por toda la casa, pasarían casi tres horas escuchando a James y Sirius discutir acaloradamente y tuvieron que usar el Expulso para que se separaran.

―Bien ―gruñó Sirius, quien estaba verdaderamente enfadado por la traición― **¡Desmaius Maximus!** ―todos cayeron al suelo y él fue tras Pettigrew.

Esa misma noche, Voldemort asesinó a los Aurores alrededor de la casa Bones, matando a la hermana de Amelia y a su cuñado, dejando a Susan huérfana, entró en la casa, solo para ser atacado por Remus en su forma de Licántropo, por James, Lily, Amelia y Severus quienes emplearon todo lo que tenían en maldiciones y maleficios, siendo sumamente viciosos, junto a los otros Aurores. Pero todos los Aurores fueron asesinados por una descarga de magia carmesí a la cual Voldemort se refirió como "Magia de Sangre Negra", James quedo cuadripléjico tras el ataque de Voldemort, el hermano de Amelia y su cuñada fueron asesinados por el Avada Kedavra, pero aun así Voldemort malherido, atacó con todas sus fuerzas a los hermanos Potter, con un hechizo del cual ninguno había escuchado jamás, una luz brilló y luego…

― **¡Sectumsempra!** ―gritó Severus, alcanzando por la espalda a Voldemort, el cual murió en ese mismo lugar, desangrado por el hechizo de Severus.

A partir de ese día, la hija de James y Lily, Mary Potter comenzó a ser conocida como "La Niña Que Vivió" y Harry Mann como "Caín", pues James y Lily no deseaban dejar mal parados a _sus_ hijos. Ambos habían sobrevivido al ataque de la Maldición Asesina, eso era lo que importaba, pero cuando todos comenzaron a alabar a Mary, ellos dijeron que ella de alguna forma había liberado un escudo alrededor de su cuerpo que la protegió de la maldición, pero que Harry liberó su magia aniquilando a Voldemort, volviéndose ambos unas celebridades en el Mundo Mágico Ingles.

En estos momentos, James se encontraba en su oficina del Ministerio de Magia, era el director del Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos, estaba firmando algunos documentos, pero en un momento se detuvo y volvió su mirada hacía la fotografía familiar que tenía allí mismo: Él cargaba a Harrison y Lily cargaba a Mary, sonrió y empleó magia no-verbal, haciendo que del portarretratos salieran otros, siendo en total 7 fotos: En una, aparecían alimentando a los bebes.

En otra aparecían Harrison, Mary y Susan.

En otra aparecían Lily y él vistiendo a los niños con sus nuevas ropas.

En otra pintaban la habitación.

En otra aparecían los bebes jugando.

En otra era una visita al magizoológico de Nueva York.

Y en la última aparecía dándose un beso con Helen, en París. Suspiró, aquello tendría que haber sido casi unos dos meses antes de concebir a Harrison.

Colocó una Vuelapluma a firmar, encantó los documentos para que hicieran fila, también los sellos de _Aprobado_ o_ Rechazado_, se puso de pie y se giró hacía su ventana, mirando la ciudad Londres, mientras se preguntaba si Helen estaría bien.

**Recuerdo**

_Luego de poder limar asperezas, James y Lily se reencontraron en la casa de los Potter, en el Valle de Godric._

―_Lily, yo… ―comenzó James. A la luz de la chimenea se veía tan… descargado, acabado y su tono de voz repleto de culpa no era el mejor ―Deseo disculparme por mi desliz ―ella le miró extrañado ―Durante nuestra última discusión, yo… conocí a… conocí a una dama encantadora y de buen corazón y yo… estábamos peleados, dejamos de hablarnos y…_

― _¿Tuviste una aventura con nuestra vecina? ―preguntó ella y James enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, lleno de culpa ― ¿Responderás por el hermano de Mary, cierto? ―su tono no sonaba a que estuviera indignada por el hecho de que su marido le hubiera puesto los cuernos, sonaba enfadada y amenazante ― ¡James! ―le llamó ella._

―_Sí… sí voy a responder por él, también ―dijo él y ella pareció relajarse― ¿Por qué esto parece no ser un problema para ti?_

―_Oh vamos: Estábamos peleados, de habernos encontrado en la calle nos hubiéramos ido a un duelo incluso en una calle Muggle ―contestó la pelirroja y a James le sorprendió la seguridad de su esposa, James suspiró y le enseñó una carta que había tenido metida en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, ella la agarró ― «Querido James, soy yo: Helen. Lamento mucho el que te encuentres en tan difícil momento en tu matrimonio y yo, creo tener parte de esa culpa, por favor, vuelve con Lily, solo seamos amigos, ella es una mujer fuerte pero que necesita a su alma gemela con ella…» ―entre más leía, más se sorprendía Lily, esa tal Helen le estaba cayendo bien ― «(…) Lamento dejarte la carga de un hijo bastardo, espero que Lily pueda perdonarme por hacerle esto, no deseo ser un obstáculo, ni ponerte obstáculos a ti, deseo que tu matrimonio salga adelante, pero desgraciadamente no puedo quedarme con Harry, estoy siendo perseguida por un poderoso enemigo y su grupo de usuarios de la magia oscura, es mi deber derrotarlos. Perdóname por favor, juro que si salgo viva, responderé por la manutención de Harry. Helen Mann» ―Lily le miró― ¿Y el niño? ―preguntó― ¿No lo habrás llevado a un orfanato en calidad de huérfano o sí? ―ahora su voz sonaba más dura y él negó._

―_Pedí a Amelia que… cuidara de él algunos días ―dijo él._

―_Tráelo a casa ―dijo Lily siendo sumamente comprensiva una vez más James se sorprendió, Lily le sonrió ―Mary tiene un hermano y merece conocerlo ―James solo pudo asentir._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―James ―escuchó una voz femenina y él se volvió.

― ¡Helen! ―dijo asombrado y acercándose a la chimenea, donde se veía la cabeza de su amante― ¿Estás viva? ―James pudo ver las lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas de la mujer― ¿Qué pasó?

―Por favor, perdóname por no haberte contactado hasta ahora, yo… ―la puerta se abrió.

― ¡Lily! ―dijeron James y Helen.

―Hola ―dijo la pelirroja con un tono de voz amistoso, para nada enfadado ―Tu debes de ser Helen, ¿no es así?

―Lo soy ―dijo ella ―Lily, lamento mucho…

―Me gusta que Mary tenga un hermano ―dijo Lily sonriente.

―Eres una maravillosa persona, Lily ―dijo Helen ―Pude acabar con este grupo de magos, pero también tuve que volver a casa y mi comunidad requiere de algo llamado "Magia de los Reyes" ―James y Lily fruncieron el ceño ante tal palabra, claramente era una magia americana. James se preguntó si podría encontrar algo en los archivos.

―Vivo en una… una especie de colonia mágica. Las grandes familias de magos vivimos aquí o al menos algunas de nosotras lo hacemos aun―James y Lily asintieron, era como si todos los magos se fueran a vivir a Hogsmeade o al Valle de Godric y no salieran de allí sino en ciertas ocasiones, no era tan raro como se podría pensar ―Realizamos acuerdos de matrimonio, pero no un acuerdo para conseguir las riquezas del otro, sino que es un acuerdo para ser… algo así como los "alcaldes" de Astrand, dos familias se unen siempre y cuando su magia tenga alguna similitud y tras un "matrimonio", podemos mantenernos vivos.

― ¿Quién los está cazando? ―preguntó Lily, esto era raro en el presente. El fuego dejó de mostrar el rostro de Helen y el mismo fuego se fue contra la pared frente a la chimenea, dejando ver a un pueblo de magos, algunos usaban magia y otros usaban espadas y otras armas, incluso ataques elementales, combatiendo a una serie de bestias mitológicas.

―Los hemos combatido por milenios y… algunos dicen que existe una maldición sobre nuestras familias, pues no…

―Les es imposible trasladarse ―dijo James siendo comprensivo ―Se sienten atados a Astrand ―Helen asintió y entonces, del fuego salió un baúl, el cual James abrió encontrándose varios libros de magia.

―Me he tomado… algunas libertades que no debí de haberme tomado respecto a Harry y su vida ―dijo Helen, pero Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

―Eres su madre, no hay problema ―dijo Lily sin dejar de sonreír.

―Algunas familias mágicas de la comunidad o incluso de otras comunidades mágicas, mandamos a nuestros hijos a un campamento de verano llamado "Campamento Mestizo", para entrenarlos no solo en magia, sino en otras posibles habilidades que puedan tener, así como en enseñarles a defenderse de criaturas como Quimeras, Hidras, Acromántulas, Centauros, Runespoor… entre otras criaturas mágicas, aunque claro ―río ―No es lo mismo esto, que ir a Hogwarts o Ilvermorny.

― ¿Deseas enviar a Harry? ―preguntó James.

―No solo tengo una deuda contigo por aceptar a Harry en lugar de mandarlo a un orfanato, sino que también tengo la deuda con Lily ―dijo Helen sonriente ―Desearía que ambos niños fueran a este campamento.

James y Lily asintieron, Helen sonrió y desapareció. La pareja Potter, metió el dinero enviado por Helen en una nueva cámara a nombre de Harry Mann, encontraron otra carta la cual decidieron no abrir aun, pero al parecer la familia de Helen sufría de Dislexia, pues era la palabra en la carta y ambos aceptaron abrirla, solo cuando Harry comenzara a mostrar dicho comportamiento.

Harry siempre se metía en problemas y protegía a su hermana y Mary siempre lo seguía y cuidaba. Harry, si bien aceptaba a Lily como su madre, no era TAN apegado a ella.

Lily tenía la creencia de que los niños son de mamá y las niñas de papá, era algo que se cumplía con James y Mary, Harry siempre intentaba animar a Lily, cosa que ella agradecía cuando le llamaba "Mamá".

Los niños tuvieron tutoría en casa por deseo de Lily, a causa de la Dislexia de Harry, por no querer que se sintiera mal o que lo hicieran sentir mal en un colegio Muggle, así que ella ayudaba siendo la maestra de ambos en costumbres Muggle y materias Muggle.

Una vez más, se veía la hermandad de ambos: Mary siempre hacía que Harry repasara los temas de estudio y le decía cuando confundía las letras. Harry le enseñaba palabras de una sección de la biblioteca Potter en griego antiguo y… ¿Desde cuándo Harry sabía leer griego antiguo y pronunciarlo?, se lo contó a James y aunque él no sabía cuál era exactamente la razón, decidieron celebrarlo, pues era un logro muy poco habitual en niños de no más de 7 años.

Así mismo, mientras que Lily comenzó a enseñarle Latín a Lucy para los hechizos, James consiguió una tutora mágica que supiera griego y le enseñara el idioma a Harry, para que (a futuro) adaptara los hechizos que le serían enseñados en Hogwarts a un idioma más cómodo para él.

Eran una bella familia.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Estados Unidos de América; Manhattan; Olimpo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡TE ATREVISTE A TENER UN HIJO SEMIDIOS, HERA! ―Gritó Zeus poniéndose de pie, pero Hera no se movió, ni parecía tener deseos de pararse de su muy cómodo trono.

―Oh, miren nada más, quien es el ofendido ahora ―dijo ella sonriente ―Sí, tuve un hijo Semidiós… con un mortal ―aquella afirmación obvia, tuvo una sombra de risa. Los otros dioses miraban la confrontación.

― ¡¿CÓMO TE HAS ATREVIDO A SERME INFIEL?! ―gritó Zeus furioso y casi enloquecido.

―_Mala elección de palabras, Papá_ ―pensó Ares, frunciendo el ceño. Y no era el único del lado de su madre, también estaban Eres, Ilitía y por supuesto: Hebe.

El poder de la reina del Olimpo se dejó sentir― ¿Cómo me atrevo, querido esposo? ―murmuró ella acercándole una mano a la mejilla― ¡HE SOPORTADO A TUS HIJOS SEMIDIOSES POR CASI 3.000 AÑOS! ―Gritó ―Tuviste a Apolo y Artemisa con Leto, a Hermes con Maya, Perséfone con Deméter, a Dionisio con Sémele, a Perseo con Dánae, a Helena con Leda -y en forma de cisne, a las cuatro Musas con Mnemósine, además- tuviste trillizos (Minos, Radamantis y Sarpedon) con Europa y a Hércules con Alcmena ―respiró, más para tomar aire y seguir hablando, que para calmarse ―Careces el derecho de decirme… que te he puesto los cuernos… ¡porque tú me los has puesto muchas más veces y ni nombremos a tus hijos en el Campamento! ―nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Zeus le replicó, solo apretó los dientes porque ella decía la verdad, asintió.

―Madre ―dijo Ares, Hera lo miró, aun se estaba calmando y el rostro de ira de la pelinegra en verdad daba miedo ―Diseñaré un arma para mi hermano y le mandaré el plano a Hefesto, ¿pero cuál es su habilidad?

―Tendrás que hablarlo con Ilitía y las Moiras o vigilar a Harrison ―dijo ella, el dios de la guerra asintió y se retiró.


	3. Una Vendedora Extraña Bienvenidos

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**03: Una Vendedora Extraña + Bienvenidos**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hera recuperó su estandarte del Matrimonio gracias a su madre Rea quien fortaleció las otras características de su hija: El hogar, la familia, la maternidad y la protección de HOMBRES Y MUJERES.

Todos los dioses lo sintieron, Hera sonrió satisfecha.

―Madre ―dijo Ares apareciendo con un paño en sus manos y mostrando dos espadas gemelas: Eran espadas Kopis las cuales contaban con un único filo y una parte abultada cerca de la punta. ―Una es para Harry y posee una mayor cantidad de Bronce Celestial y de Oro Imperial, ya que…

―Y la de Mary es de Adamantino y solo algunos detalles y fortalezas del Bronce Celestial ―dijo Ares, Hera suspiró y retornó a su trono, ella no había dado la orden de fundir ambos metales divinos para el arma de Harrison― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―dijo apenas, permaneciendo pensativa, antes de convocar un pergamino y una pluma ―Por favor, deja ambas armas sobre las camas de mi cabaña.

―Sí, madre ―dijo Ares, mientras descendía al mundo humano.

―_Queridos Harrison y Mary, las armas que han encontrado en sus camas, les otorgarán grandiosas habilidades…_ ―comenzó la carta, pero pronto frunció el ceño y la destruyó, tomó otro pergamino y volvió a comenzar, pero pergamino tras pergamino, todos fueron deshechos― _¿Di una orden como Juno?_ ―se preguntó, pues el Oro Imperial, solo era usado por los dioses Romanos, es decir: por sus contrapartes.

―_Más o menos_ ―dijo una voz cantarina dentro de su cabeza y suspiró. Cuando salieron de Grecia y pasaron a Roma, ella tenía que reconocer que las cosas se habían puesto raras. Ella no era la diosa de la magia, para eso estaba Hécate, pero aun así, recordaba muy bien cuan distinta era su personalidad, casi como si no fuera ella misma. Otra personalidad se formó en ella, siendo esta personalidad Juno. Hera era más de actuar y permitir que sus acciones hablaran por ella y a veces no repasaba el plan. Juno era más de planificar hasta el último instante ―_Oh vamos, Harrison es nuestro primer y quizás __**único**__ hijo semidiós, él merece lo mejor._

―_Es MI hijo, no el tuyo Juno_ ―gruñó Hera.

―_Eso ya lo veremos, cuando él visite el Campamento Júpiter_ ―dijo Juno, Hera casi podía verla sonreír ―_Me amará más a mí._

―_Primero se congelaría el río Flegetonte, antes que permitirte pervertirlo o quién sabe qué_―gruñó Hera frunciendo el ceño, no quería un hijo pervertido, aunque sabía que los niños a ciertas edades comienzan a interesarse en el cuerpo de sus madres... quizás sería el Instinto Maternal, que le daba una alerta de no permitir que Harry se acercara a Juno, pues ella contaba con más… atributos que la reina Olímpica, por no decir que sus ropas apenas y la cubrían.

―_Al menos yo bajaría y lo hablaría con él sobre el porqué lo dejé con James, le enseñaría a luchar_―dijo Juno.

― _¿Y tú crees que yo no lo haré?_ ―gruñó nuevamente, pero ahora no recibió respuesta. Suspiró, invocó algo de vino en una copa de oro y bebió, fue a la carta nuevamente, tachó, rompió, corrigió, reescribió la carta cientos de veces.

En el mundo humano, Harry se encontraba leyendo un libro de Historia Mágica en Ingles, había logrado no sufrir por los idiomas, gracias a unos lentes que su padre le había mandado a crear, habían sido creados para él por un tal Nicholas Flamel. Al parecer, Flamel le debía su vida a Lily por haberle curado de un veneno hace ya 11 años, Flamel no tuvo problemas en crearlas tras escuchar sobre el caso un tanto común de Harry, los lentes no solo facilitaban la lectura y escritura, ayudaban con la torpeza, mejoraban la coordinación mano/ojo, facilitaba el deletrear y mejoraban ampliamente la calidad de la caligrafía. Lily le pagó una cantidad tan grande y absurda de dinero que Flamel llamó a un colega inmortal, un vampiro del cual Lily no poseía más información, claramente habían hechizado los lentes y ella no deseó saber los detalles, solo se alegró cuando vio que el resultado fue inmediato. Harrison podía no ser su hijo, pero era parte de su familia, era hijo del hombre que amaba, era el hermano de su amada hija y sería su pequeño hasta que la madre de Harry apareciera o más bien, hasta que se encontraran.

―Veo que te va bien con los lentes, Harry ―dijo una sonriente Lily.

―Hola tía Lily ―dijo Harry sonriente.

―Hola hermanito ―dijo Mary detrás de su madre.

―Hola Mary ―dijo Harry, mientras se paraba y dejaba una señal en su libro― ¿Qué ocurre?

―Hablé con la profesora McGonagall y logré que ella les mandara su carta y su lista de útiles antes del verano ―dijo Lily, enseñando dos cartas, entregándoselas a los hermanos, pero pronto Lily se sintió extrañada, pues veía a su hija y a su hijastro tratar de destapar las cartas, pero era como si una fuerza superior lo impidiera, ambos se miraron y entregaron la otra carta, logrando abrirlas, aunque el mensaje era el mismo. La pelirroja sonrió cuando vio como los rostros de ambos niños se iluminaban de felicidad, no pudo evitar reír junto a ellos, recordó como había sido al recibir su carta, era algo que recordaba de manera agridulce, pues: aunque sus padres habían estado emocionados por ella, su relación con Petunia se había ido al diablo.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Querida señora: Mary Potter._

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora._

―Hay algo más aquí ―dijo Mary, sacando una hoja de papel ―Oh, son los útiles escolares.

―Vengan niños, vamos de compras ―dijo Lily, ambos asintieron y fueron a cambiarse, pues estaban con sus ropas de andar por la casa ―_Ollivander no es la única tienda de varitas de el Callejón Diagon, puedo acudir a otras._

**Recuerdo**

_Lily había terminado de limpiar y estaba por preparar el almuerzo, pero notó que le hacían falta algunos ingredientes._

― _¡Harry, Mary! ―les llamó― ¡Tengo que salir a realizar algunas compras, no vayan a salir, ni a abrirle la puerta a nadie!_

―_Sí Mamá/Tía ―contestaron ambos niños. Con eso, Lily abrió la puerta y salió, las compras fueron rápidas y normales en una tienda Muggle, pero tras salir, la explosión de una estatua de vidrio, estuvo a punto de matarla, afortunadamente, fue jalada hacía un lado por alguien, al volverse, se encontró con una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos del mismo color y que le sonreía._

― _¿Helen Mann? ―preguntó sorprendida, por un instante se entristeció, pues con los años había llegado a amar a Harry como a un hijo, claramente, ella volvía para reclamar su lugar como madre de Harry y no podía impedirlo, ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo, era una mujer madura para aceptar esto._

―_Necesito contarte algo Lily, pues dudo que sea James quien te lo cuente ―dijo ella, Lily la siguió hasta un callejón, la situación era tan rara, que Lily sacó su varita, aunque no podía notar ningún tipo de amenaza por parte de la mujer ante ella, lo siguiente que vio, fue un aura de magia extraña rodeando a la pelinegra y algo en su cerebro se encendió, la pelirroja abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo._

― _¿Hera, la reina de los dioses? ―preguntó Lily sin poder creerlo._

―_Harry y Lucy irán a un Campamento para Semidioses y Héroes ―contestó Hera._

―_Eres la diosa del Matrimonio, la maternidad, la familia, el hogar y las mujeres, ¿Cómo pudiste tener un hijo y ponerlos los cuernos a Zeus? ―preguntó Lily._

―_Como ya te dije, ellos irán a un campamento de Semidioses y Héroes ―dijo Hera, Lily asintió ―Allí existen un total de 12 casas, una por cada Olímpico y yo también tengo una casa, pero es… es más una decoración, una casa… honoraria y yo… ―Lily vio a la diosa tomar valor, se encontraba apenada ―Cuando conocí a James, cuando él me salvó de un Mago Oscuro yo… me sentí atraída hacia él, yo no podía cuidar de Harrison, porque temo que Zeus pueda hacerle algo. Aun soy su esposa, tengo la mitad del poder sobre el reino del Olimpo, así que lo estoy reteniendo y descuida, sé que Harry podrá hacer amigos en el Campamento, aunque temo por los hijos de Zeus._

―_Harry y Mary son muy unidos y James… creo que él ya se olía algo así ―dijo una sonriente Lily. La diosa miró extrañada a la mortal ―Metió a los niños a entrenar Defensa Personal y Judo._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Listos ―dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos niños, haciendo que la pelirroja diera un salto al salir de su ensoñación.

―Bien vamos ―dijo Lily, mientras que iban hacía la cochera y tomaban el automóvil de la familia Potter: un Aston Martin Lagonda, Lily hizo el vehículo invisible y fueron volando hasta el Callejón Diagon, tras eso, Lily tomó algo de dinero de la bóveda Potter, diciéndole a Harry que la bóveda Mann será para su propio entretenimiento, el chico de cabellos negros y rojos asintió ―Primero iremos donde Madame Malkin para hacerles sus togas y comprar sus uniformes ―Madame Malkin hizo sonrojar a Harry alabándolo por su buen porte físico, tras eso se compraron los calderos de peltre, los frascos de cristal, el telescopio, la balanza, fueron a comprar sus animales, en el caso de Mary compró una lechuza y en el caso de Harry compró una gata. ―Bien, bien, chicos, tenemos las compras más que hechas.

― "_Creo que mamá es quien más disfruta de esto"_ ―susurró Mary, Harry sonrió y asintió.

―Harry, ya que tu madre es Estadounidense, creo que lo mejor sería ir a una sucursal de una tienda donde vendan núcleos y maderas de varitas de Ilvermorny ―dijo Lily.

―Pero la carta decía que yo también asistiría a Hogwarts, no a Ilvermorny ―dijo Harry confundido.

―Eso dice, pero yo tengo una corazonada y de no ser así, iremos nuevamente con Ollivander para tu varita ―dijo Lily, Harry asintió y fueron a donde Ollivander ―Me alegra volverte a ver Garrick.

―Oh, Lily querida ―dijo el hombre sonriente ―Sauce, 26 centímetros, blanda y fibra de corazón de dragón. Me alegro de volverte a ver ―entonces se fijó en la pelirroja y el chico de cabellos rojos y negros ―Veo que has venido con tus hijos, aunque… ¿no es un poco temprano?

―Irán a un Campamento de Verano y decidí adelantarlo todo, la maestra McGonagall es una mujer muy buena con nosotros, ¿sabías?

―Claro que sí, querida ―dijo él.

―La madre de Harry es Estadounidense, James y yo… tuvimos una mala época, es una Aurora y hemos cuidado de Harry ―explicó Lily sonriente ―Nos llevamos bien.

―Sabes que puedes ir donde Zacharias ―dijo Garrick, ella asintió ―Bien, comencemos, recuerda señorita Potter ―la pelirroja lo miró fijamente ―La varita escoge a su dueño, no el dueño a la varita ―ella asintió, él fue al mostrador y sacó una varita, Mary la agitó y Harry hizo gala de sus bien usadas horas en el gimnasio de la casa, al escalar una pared para esquivar las cajas, entre más varitas pasaban por las manos de la pelirroja, más tenían que esquivar todos algunas cajas o veían como cosas se quemaban o como un tornado les pasaba por el frente, eran ya casi 60 varitas y poco a poco Mary se iba desanimando ―Las plumas de cola de fénix pueden producir una amplia gama de efectos mágicos, aunque pueden tomarse más tiempo que las varitas de unicornio o de dragón para mostrarlo. Son las que tienen una mayor iniciativa, a veces actúan independientemente, una cualidad que a muchos magos y brujas no les gusta nada. Las varitas de pluma de fénix son siempre las más quisquillosas a la hora de escoger un dueño, puesto que la criatura de la que han salido es una de las más independientes y distantes del mundo. Estas varitas son las más difíciles de dominar y personalizar, y su fidelidad es difícil de conseguir. Mi abuelo Geraint, escribió que siempre se sentía honrado de poder adjudicarle a alguien una varita de ciprés, ya que sabía que había conocido a un mago o bruja que tendría una muerte heroica. Afortunadamente, los poseedores de varitas de ciprés raramente deben exponer sus vidas, aunque sin duda lo harían si se lo pidieran. Las varitas de ciprés encuentran a sus almas gemelas entre los bravos, los osados y los que se sacrifican por los demás: los que no le tienen miedo a enfrentarse a las sombras oscuras de su naturaleza y de otros. ―Tras agitarla, una luz dorada recubrió a Mary y segundos despues, Ollivander afirmó que la varita la había escogido, pagaron por la varita, Ollivander movió su propia varita y todo volvió a su lugar. Tras esa compra, anduvieron un par de calles más abajo, hasta llegar a una casa en reparación, con un letrero que decía «Varitas Vranjes: Ilvermorny y Grecia cerca de ti», entraron encontrándose con una mujer jovial.

―Bienvenidos a Varitas Vranjes ―dijo la mujer que los atendía, tenía el cabello marrón, ojos marrones y llevaba una toga blanca ―Soy Helena Vranjes.

―Hola, soy Lily Potter, él es mi hijastro Harrison Potter Mann ―dijo Lily, quien lograba entrever en el disfraz, claramente era cosa de _ella_, no suya, despues de todo solo era una mortal, además, sabía muy bien que _ella_ la había guiado hasta allí ―Hemos buscado una varita para él en Ollivander, pero me pareció mejor una casa de fabricantes de ascendencia griega, pues su madre lo es.

―Muy bien, veamos que tenemos ―dijo la mujer, sacando una varita ―madera de Acacia: Una madera para varitas bastante inusual. Produce varitas que a menudo se niegan a producir magia excepto para su dueño y también se guardan sus mejores efectos solo para aquellos con el don más fuerte y el núcleo es la pluma de un ave de trueno y se caracteriza por su excelencia en el campo de las transformaciones, aunque a veces puede que lance uno que otro hechizo para defenderle ―un tornado pasó por en medio de todos, dejándolos despelucados menos a la vendedora, la cual se le hacía a Harry tremendamente familiar a pesar de que sabía cuan absurdo era eso, solo era una mujer tocaya de su madre ―Esta varita es de un árbol el cual, según muchos fabricantes de varitas: no debería de existir, es un árbol legendario, el cual se dice que fue plantado por la diosa Hera en honor a un héroe, se le llama "Manzano de Pino": Siempre elige a un maestro individual e independiente, que quizás sea percibido como solitario, intrigante y tal vez misterioso, pero que siempre está allí para ayudar, que tiene altos objetivos e ideales, disfrutará de ser usada de forma creativa y a diferencia de otras, se adaptarán de forma no apasionada a los nuevos métodos y hechizos ―Sonrió ―En cuanto a su núcleo, es… bastante único: Es un pelo mixto de Quimera y una escama de su cabeza de dragón ―Es el único pelo que posee propiedades tanto de la cabeza del León como de la cabeza de la Cabra: se especializará en hechizos sanadores y hechizos de ataque, mientras que, por parte de la escama del dragón permitirá el uso de hechizos en Pársel y de Defensa ―Harry agitó la varita, fue recubierto por una luz plateada y un coro de Elfos femeninas se escuchó, frunció el ceño, haciendo que sus ojos castaños se vieran lindos desde el punto de vista de la dama.

―_Esta mujer es muy… rara_ ―se dijo Harry, quitándose algunos cabellos negros/rojos del rostro, mientras miraba la varita con desconfianza― _¿Por qué parece saber qué varita darme y porqué está creada a partir de dos núcleos mágicos en lugar de uno, por no decir que es un núcleo griego?_

―Gracias ―dijo Lily pagando y sacando a ambos niños de allí, al lograr anticiparse lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Harry ―Bien, ya hemos hecho sus compras niños… los extrañaré cuando vuelvan del campamento.

― ¿Mamá está ocupada en Estados Unidos, pero no lo suficiente como para mandarme a mí y a Mary a un Campamento de Verano? ―preguntó Harry. Desde que se lo habían contado y aunque a él le gustaba la naturaleza y conocer personas (no había muchos niños en el Valle de Godric), todo esto se le fue haciendo raro y cada vez notaba más secretos y posibles mentiras por parte de su padre y de su madrastra Lily.

―Tu madre es la…

―La comandante suprema del cuerpo de Aurores del MACUSA, lo sé ―dijo Harry aun fastidiado, en todos aquellos años que había tratado de buscar información, Lily siempre lo interrumpía o desviaba su atención al ir a la biblioteca o cosas así. Un sonido llamó la atención de la familia y ante ellos se posó un Jabalí cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas, la bestia chilló y se lanzó contra la familia.

―Usa esto ―escucharon, la señora Vranjes estaba allí y le arrojó a Harry una pluma de pavorreal, de las que se usan para escribir, Harry la atrapó en el aire, viendo como se transformaba en una espada Kopis y con ella, atravesó la cabeza del jabalí el cual chilló, Harry se quedó congelado al ver la sangre manchando la empuñadura y sus manos, el shock le hizo soltar el arma, aun estaba de pie pero completamente quieto, la señora Vranjes se puso ante él y lo abrazó ―Lo lamento Harry… lamento no haber estado allí para ti ―dijo ella, él levantó la cabeza, su rostro era distinto, su cabello también, por no hablar de sus ropas.

―Eres… la diosa Hera ―dijo Harry, ella asintió, algo más hizo clic en la cabeza de Harry ―Eres… ¿Eres mi madre? ―se abrazaron con fuerza.

―Lo soy, yo… yo no podía cuidar de ti o Zeus lo descubriría, bueno… en cualquier caso lo acabaría descubriendo ―dijo ella.

―Pero ahora no puede hacerle nada a mi hermano o a ti, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Mary, Hera asintió.

―Ya no soy su esposa, rompimos nuestro matrimonio cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, en el primer mes de embarazo y le di el estandarte de la diosa del matrimonio a Selene, la diosa de la luna ―dijo Hera ―Me alegro tanto de verte cariño.

―Me alegro de verte ―dijo él sonriente― Nos veremos en el campamento ¿verdad?

―Así será ―aseguró ella, para luego sonreír ―Literalmente, existe un día de "Padres visitando a sus hijos", guarda la espada, ahora es tuya, solo necesitas pensar en ella como una pluma de escribir ―él asintió y ella se desvaneció en el aire. Tras eso, fueron a casa, almorzaron en silencio, Harry y Lucy jugaron en silencio, finalmente llegó la hora de la cena, ambos niños contaron sobre su visita al callejón Diagon y a un fabricante de varitas muy peculiar _(la palabra es masculina)_, esas fueron las palabras de los niños, pero fue Lily quien reveló que fue Hera quien le vendió su varita a Harry, además de obsequiarle una espada.

Los meses pasaron y el día de iniciar el campamento llegó, Harry y Mary empacaron sus ropas, Harry empacó sus libros de defensa personal y de hechizos en griego antiguo, por orden de James, también empacó su espada y luego usaron el Traslador dejado por Hera, para ir al campamento en segundos.

Primero la sala de la casa Potter, luego una luz azul y despues, estaban ante la entrada del campamento, ver tras la ilusión no fue difícil para Harry, quien tuvo que guiar a su padre, madrastra y hermanastra para que pudieran verlo, pues ellos leían _«Servicio de Fresas Delphi»_, mientras que él leía fácilmente _«Campamento Mestizo: Manteniendo a jóvenes héroes a salvo de cualquier daño (en su mayoría) por más de tres milenios»_, tras eso, vieron a un Centauro acercarse, Harry y Mary retrocedieron un paso.

―Bienvenidos. Señor Mann, señora Potter ―dijo el Centauro ―Soy Quirón, aunque también soy llamado Sr. Brunner. Señorita Potter usted dormirá en la cabaña 11, cabaña para los héroes y semidioses no reclamados y el señor Mann en la cabaña 2, la casa de su madre Hera ―ambos asintieron, se giraron hacía sus padres, los abrazaron y luego atravesaron la entrada del campamento desvaneciéndose tras la ilusión de la niebla de Hécate.

―Me imagino que Zeus no estará muy feliz conmigo ―murmuró Harry.

―Ciertamente ha sido un mal perdedor ―dijo Quirón enfadado con su jefe ―Hera y él se han divorciado, pero ella sigue siendo la reina del Olimpo le guste a quien le guste. Ella no puede salir de ese puesto o el Olimpo entrará en caos y veo, que ya tienes tu espada.

― ¿Me creerías si te dijera que ella en persona me la ha obsequiado? ―preguntó Harry, haciendo balancear la espada en su mano.

―Lo creería. Tu madre está siendo más… libre actualmente, me alegro por ella ―dijo Quirón ―Actualmente solo es la diosa de la familia. Bien, a nuestra izquierda vemos la Casa Grande, que funciona como el edificio administrativo del campamento, sirve como enfermería y es donde nos reunimos con los capitanes del campamento ―fueron hacía las dos casas más grandes del Campamento, pasando junto a la de Zeus, cosa deducida por el dibujo del rayo en el frente, pasaron de ella y se acercaron a la otra ―Aquí está tu cabaña, eres nombrado oficialmente como capitán, joven Mann ―Harry asintió y se acercó a la elegante cabaña hecha de mármol, estaba decorada con delgadas columnas blancas, en las paredes habían imágenes de pavos reales, así como guirnaldas de granadas y flores, así como un Pavorreal en lo más alto. Encontró una llave en su mano derecha con el numero II, la metió en la cerradura y entró, lo primero que vio fue una estatua gigante de su madre, un pozo de fuego a sus pies, además de que había una cama muy elegante, junto a un escritorio y una silla de una madera preciosa, sonrió al pensar que quizás serían de Manzano de Pino.

― "_Haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí"_ ―susurró Harry acercándose a la estatua― _"Lo juro"_

― "_Sé que lo harás, hijo mío"_ ―dijo ella a su oído, posiblemente se estuviera comunicando mediante la estatua, aquello no sería TAN raro ― _"Vamos a cerrarles la boca a Zeus, tus más acérrimos rivales del campamento"_

― "_¿Quiénes?"_ ―preguntó él.

― "_Thalía y Jason Grace, los hijos de Zeus"_ ―dijo ella, él sonrió, luego empuñó su espada comenzando a practicar en la habitación, despues de todo, era la segunda más grande despues de la cabaña de Zeus, a quien el joven de cabellos negros y escarlatas ya veía como su enemigo.

―_Una cabaña preciosa_ ―pensó Harry, para luego salir y caminar para conocer más del lugar y buscar su hermana, a quien encontró con varios otros jóvenes en la Cabaña 11, era de madera y tenía un caduceo.

―Hola Harry ―dijo Mary sonriente.

―Hola, hijo de Hera ―dijo un joven de cabellos negros quien le sonreía ―Soy Luke Castellán, hijo de Hermes.

―Hola, soy Travis soy medio hermano Luke, hermano de sangre de Connor ―le señaló con la cabeza, era un chico detrás de él, casi parecían gemelos ―Y Co-capitán de la cabaña.

―Un placer ―dijo Harry asintiendo y siguiendo su camino, era un lugar muy grande, eso le gustaba ―_Será una buena experiencia_ ―pensó, mientras que continuaba caminando por el campamento, entonces comenzó a tronar y llover con fuerza ―Fue una buena experiencia, claramente Zeus viene a matarme ―afortunadamente, el joven estaba equivocado, algo lo llamó hacía el Este del campamento, la presencia de otro semidiós y fue a ver, junto con otros campistas, encontrándose con tres personas.

― ¡Percy corre! ―escuchó Harry, había sido una mujer y no fue el único que lo escuchó, muchos semidioses y héroes lo escucharon, todos fueron en búsqueda de aquel ruido. Un joven, una mujer y un sátiro siendo atacados.

―Nosotros nos encargaremos, señor Mann ―aseguró Quirón sacando su arco, Zoë, junto a Bianca y Thalía estaban allí listas tensando sus flechas en sus arcos y dispararon contra el Minotauro― ¡Señor Mann! ―gritó. Harry corrió hacía el joven de cabellos negros, quien estaba tratando de salvar a su madre, el chico sintió algo en su espalda, alzó su cabeza diciendo un: « ¿Qué?» Y vio que Harry se había impulsado en su hombro, logrando sobrepasar el tamaño del minotauro y cortando profundamente el hombro del Minotauro, el cual mugió y salió corriendo, mientras que era acribillado por flechas.

― ¡Chico! ―llamó Harry, viendo como el joven semidiós se desmayaba, mientras que Quirón y otros se acercaban para ayudar. La lluvia comenzaba a aumentar su caudal.

**:::::::::::::::**

**Hogwarts**

**:::::::::::::::**

Dumbledore se había despertado tras una pesadilla, a causa de un rayo: Vio no a uno, sino a dos sujetos, con extraños objetos, que parecían ser las reliquias de la muerte. Pero no pudo verles el rostro, solo los veía con una capa de invisibilidad cada uno (o eso parecía), en el dedo de la chica un anillo con la piedra de resurrección, en la muñeca del chico una pulsera de serpiente con la piedra de resurrección en la boca y cada uno blandía una espada en una mano y en la otra una varita de saúco cada uno.

Decidió que no tenía tiempo para dormir, tenía que investigar que estaba ocurriendo y si realmente existían en 6 reliquias o al menos copias funcionales de las propias reliquias, además de que debía de prepararse para la llegada de Mary Potter en unos dos meses.

Ella era la niña que vivió, era ella, quien salvaría a todos de la destrucción y el caos causado por Tom S. Ryddle.


	4. La Alerta de Poseidón y Hera

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**04: La Alerta de Poseidón y Hera**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Percy despertó, sin saber muy bien donde estaba y sintió a dos personas ayudándole a sentarse. ― ¿Mamá? ―preguntó mirándola― ¿Grover?

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó Sally, su madre.

―Bien… adolorido, pero bien ―dijo él. ― ¿Y tú, como te encuentras?

―Estoy bien ―dijo ella sonriente ―Recibí permiso del señor D y de Chiron para quedarme algunos días y ver cómo te acostumbras a… tu nueva vida aquí en el Campamento ―se giró y leyó en la camiseta anaranjada de Grover: _CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO_. Tras salir vio algunos niños de su edad, algunos adolescentes o adultos haciendo retos en el campamento o haciendo tiro con arco, entre otras muchas actividades.

Retrocedieron cuando vieron a una chica de cabello negro corto y a un chico de cabellos negros y rojos peleando entre ellos ―No están peleándose, no en realidad―dijo Grover a Percy, mientras le sonreía ―Están entrenándose en un arte marcial de la antigua Grecia llamada Pancracio.

― ¿Pancracio? ―preguntó Percy ―Boxeo, lucha y sumisión.

―Harry, Lou ―dijo un… sátiro adulto acercándose a los jóvenes ante nosotros ―Es un empate. Ambos están aprendiendo rápido.

―Gracias maestro ―dijeron poniéndose de pie.

―Tú salvaste a mi madre ―dijo Percy, para entonces ver a Harry y a Lou girarse, el chico llamado Harry se acercó a Percy y le sonrió.

―Es lo que hacemos en el Campamento: Nos protegemos unos a otros, soy Harrison Potter House, hijo de Hera ―dijo presentándose.

― ¿Hera? ―preguntó Percy extrañado, aunque su rostro de extrañeza no sorprendía a Harry, no despues de ver a los habitantes de la casa de Hermes ― ¿Tu madre se llama como la diosa griega?

―Es cosa tuya creer o no ―dijo Harry ―Pero los dioses son reales, todos o bueno… varios de los que estamos aquí, somos Semidioses, tú estás incluido en la lista o no podrías haber llegado, aunque bueno: siempre podrías ser un héroe.

―No lo es ―dijo Sally ―Su padre es un Olímpico ―Harry asintió y sonrió.

―Pues bueno: somos tres primíparos aquí ―dijo Lou.

― ¿Alguien podría decirme qué hora es? ―preguntó Percy algo extrañado, pues ambos chicos parecían haber estado luchando un largo rato.

―Ya casi es hora de almorzar ―dijo una voz conocida para Percy, quien se giró encontrándose con su maestro de Mitología del colegio: el Señor Brunner, de no ser porque se encontró con la sorpresa de que era un Centauro ―Sally, ¿estás segura de que él es hijo de Poseidón?

― ¿Dudas de mi palabra despues de tantos años, siendo fiel al Campamento? ―preguntó ella algo enfadada.

―No es eso y lo sabes ―dijo él con algo de miedo ―En ese caso, estás dispuesta a que le realice algunas pruebas a Percy.

―Antes de eso ―dijo Harry ―Deberían de enseñarle al chico a usar sus habilidades, su Hidroquinesis si así quieren llamarle, antes de hablarlo con Poseidón.

―Bien pensado Harry ―dijo el centauro Chiron― ¿Seguro no eres hijo de Atenea?

―Seguro ―dijo Harry, mientras guiaban a Percy y Harry hacía el comedor.

―No llevan ni dos días aquí y ya son casi expertos en el Pancracio ―dijo Chiron.

―Disculpe, señor Brunner… ―dijo Percy.

―Por favor Percy, llámame Chiron ―pidió él ―Señor Brunner era un alias, para trabajar como humano en tu colegio.

― ¿Podría por favor decirme que ocurrirá en el Solsticio? ―preguntó Percy.

―No estamos seguros, pero… Zeus ha perdido parte de su poder ―dijo Lou, pues nadie quería decírselo a Percy, eso estaba claro y a ella eso le hacía enfadar ―Tenemos diez días desde mañana, para dar con dicho y devolverlo.

―O los dioses entrarán en guerra ―dijo Harry preocupado.

― ¿Hablas de los dioses griegos? ―preguntó Percy, primero mirando a Harry y luego a su madre.

―Percy, eres… ―comenzó Sally, pero se escuchó como si una ola rompiera contra las rocas de un arrecife y ante todos, aparecieron: una mujer de cabello negro, ojos chocolate, llevando una camisa de botones que dejaba ver un buen escote y una falda negra entubada y larga. Junto a ella, un hombre de cabello negro, con una barba larga que se unía al bigote, al igual que una vestimenta de pescador veraniega y llevaba un tridente dorado en la espalda ―Poseidón ―murmuró la mujer enfadada con el dios.

―Hola, Sally ―dijo él, con un tono derrotado.

―Por lo general, te gritaría de no ser porque conozco las reglas y tuviste la amabilidad de explicarme todo ―dijo ella, en verdad se estaba resistiendo para golpear al dios ante ella ―Por cierto, ¿Por qué bajaste exactamente? No es el día de visitas.

―Todos aquí somos semidioses ―dijo Lou ―Tú también lo eres Percy, eres hijo de Poseidón al parecer y nuestros padres tienen un día en especifico para bajar y pasarlo con nosotros.

―El Rayo maestro de Zeus ha desaparecido ―dijo Poseidón.

―Yo también te quiero, tío Poseidón ―dijo Harry enfadado, el grupo lo miró ―Vienen solo para darnos una tarea.

―Así es, Harry ―dijo Hera mirando fijamente a su hijo ―Contamos con ustedes para encontrar el rayo maestro de Zeus.

―Daremos con él ―aseguraron Lou y Mary, colocándole una mano en el hombro a Harry, logrando calmarlo.

―Perdón ―dijo él.

―Nos pondremos a trabajar de inmediato ―aseguró Quirón. De inmediato, un rayo en medio de un cielo despejado se dejó escuchar, Harry se tensó y desenfundó una espada.

―No viene por ti, cariño ―le aseguró Hera.

―Eso no lo puedo saber con seguridad, podría enviar a los miembros de la cabaña I ―aventuró el chico, con espada en mano y dándole vueltas.

―Pueden hacerte la vida imposible quizás o preparar batallas, por medio de Ares (de la guerra) o Bía (de la violencia), como las que acabas de tener con la señorita Blackstone ―dijo Quirón.

―Zeus está enfadado por la pérdida de su Rayo Maestro y está usando los otros rayos para tratar de encontrar… un rastro ―dijo Poseidón, para luego extender su mano y en ella, apareció un geiser, el agua pronto desapareció y una espada apareció, Percy se sintió llamado por la espada y la agarró ―Se llama Contracorriente, estas armas que les damos a ustedes ―aquello fue para los Semidioses alrededor, pero sobre todo, para los más nuevos ―Funcionan contra otros semidioses, dioses, titanes, gigantes y monstruos. Necesitamos que ustedes actúen, aunque somos dioses y en ocasiones como estas podemos hacer ciertos movimientos, necesitamos que algunos de ustedes se comprometan a ayudarnos a dar con el Rayo Maestro de Zeus.

―Lo encontraremos ―aseguró Annabeth. Poseidón le dio un apretón de manos afectuoso a Percy, mientras que Hera lo abrazaba, como queriendo protegerlo del mundo y le pedía no acercarse a la pervertida de Juno, cosa que solo dejó a Harry confundido, tras eso, ambos dioses se fueron.

―Tras una catástrofe ocurrida en Grecia, los dioses se movilizaron gracias a la magia hacía Roma, allí la magia les hizo tomar otras formas ―decía Quirón.

―Zeus: Saturno, mi padre: Neptuno, Hades: Plutón, etc. ―dijo Percy. Quirón asintió.

―Pasaron a Alemania hasta el siglo XX ―dijo Harry con una voz sombría.

― ¿Qué ocurrió en Alemania? ―preguntó Percy, aunque no deseaba saberlo.

―Hitler ―dijo Harry, Percy tembló un poco ―La guerra y sus actos… Zeus, Poseidón y Hades juraron sobre la Estigia no volver a tener hijos y hubieran cumplido, mientras nuevamente se movían: hasta Francia, luego a España.

―Y… actualmente: aquí, en los Estados Unidos de América, por ser La Meca del mundo, la principal potencia mundial, sí así deseas llamarlo, Percy ―dijo Lou.

―Harry, Lou, Percy ―les llamó Quirón y lo siguieron ―Cuando quieran trabajar o estén cansados de entretenerse o entrenar, pueden cosechar fresas, estas cosechas ayudan a pagar nuestros impuestos.

―Serviría tener un hijo de Perséfone ―dijo Harry sonriente.

―Podría ayudar a que la primavera llegara antes o algo así y podríamos tomar más fresas ―dijo Percy, poco a poco acostumbrándose.

―Bien Percy, esta es tu cabaña, eres el capitán y… único habitante de la cabaña III, la cabaña de Poseidón ―dijo Quirón entregándole la llave e indicándole que dentro encontraría lo demás. Cuando finalmente llegaron al frente de la cabaña, la vieron algo más pequeña que las del Rayo o el Pavorreal (como Percy llamó mentalmente las cabañas de Zeus y Hera), estaba construida en piedra gris con celeste, con piezas de coral y conchas marinas, asemejándose al fondo del océano. Encontró seis camas vacías y las paredes resplandecen como el nácar.

―Gracias ―dijo Percy, para luego entrar en su cabaña y ver el horario de actividades de la misma, tenía la fragancia característica de la playa.

―Percy ―dijo Quirón ―Tu padre es el dios del mar, tienes la Hidroquinesis, el control del agua y la espada que te dio tendría que servirte para controlar las aguas, así que ven aquí, voy a indicarte como se usan tus habilidades o al menos la parte de la… "Cinética", Cuando decimos Hidroquinesis… estoy queriendo dejar en claro que Quinesia y Cinético son… iguales ―Percy asintió y bajaron por unas escaleras hasta las orillas del mar, pero se sentaron en una choza de piedra ―Trata de despejar tu mente, trata de concentrarte en tu respiración ―así lo hizo Percy, tras encontrar una forma cómoda de hacerlo, sin dejar de escuchar a su maestro, entonces la voz de Quirón se apagó y una voz femenina y suave le habló, indicándole como usar la magia misma y que de ella, desprendería el control del agua.

― "_La magia actúa según tu valor, confianza en la magia y deseo, no será fácil, trata de empezar usando un poco, solo un poco de agua entre tus manos, trata de visualizar como cambia de forma, como te obedece, no será inmediato y por esto, Poseidón te otorgó la espada"_ ―susurró la mujer― _"Contracorriente, ese es su nombre, te será útil para manipular las aguas, hasta que puedas hacerlo por tu cuenta"_ ―Percy abrió los ojos. Quirón lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

―Estás en paz contigo mismo, que bien ―dijo Quirón sonriente ―Saca el bolígrafo-espada ―así lo hizo ―Ahora, trata de visualizarlo en tu mente, trata de ver como se alarga, trata de ver como se… dilatada, trata de visualizar el cambio de forma: de bolígrafo a… ―Quirón dio un paso atrás, cuando la espada se formó ―Muy bien Percy y veo que tienes la magia en ti, tu magia está activada, confías en ti mismo. Muy bien ―siguiendo las indicaciones del centauro, hizo que el agua surgiera del mar como un… tornado de agua al revés.

―Señor Q ―dijo Percy, aquello hizo al centauro sonreír― ¿Usted entrenó a Hércules, no es verdad?

―Hércules fue un semidiós, lo entrené por órdenes de Zeus y ahora los entreno a todos ustedes ―dijo él.

―Eso fue increíble ―dijeron un trió de voces, dos masculinas y dos femeninas, era Harry y otro trío de jóvenes, un chico y dos chica, una de cabello negro y otra de cabello rubio.

―Soy Mary Potter Evans, media hermana de Harry y heroína bendecida por Selene, diosa de la luna y actualmente del matrimonio ―dijo la chica de cabello negro.

―Soy Luke Castellán ―dijo el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, vestido con una camisa del campamento pero sin mangas ―Soy hijo de Hermes.

―Un placer Luke ―dijo él ―Soy Percy Jackson. Hi… Hijo de Poseidón.

―Un placer ―dijo él sonriente.

―Cada día viernes, se realiza el juego "Captura la Bandera" ―dijo Luke.

―Percy Season ―escuchó, era la misma chica de cabello rubio al cual Percy ya había visto anteriormente, aquella que había sido la encargada de cuidarlo cuando estuvo inconsciente ―Tu Hidroquinesis es increíble.

―Gracias ―dijo él.

―Quiero que estés en mi equipo de "Captura la Bandera", es nuestra versión de los Juegos de Guerra Romanos ―dijo la chica ―oh lo lamento, me he presentado: Annabeth Chace, hija de Atenea.

―Acepto estar en tu equipo ―dijo él.

―El juego se realiza cada viernes, aquel día vienen las Cazadoras de Artemisa de visita, el juego es realizado en su honor ―dijo Harry.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes si llegaste hace menos de un día? ―preguntó Annabeth haciendo una mueca.

―Mamá me explicó casi todo en un libro enviado y manuscrito por ella que le dejó a mi padre cuando me dejó en la casa Potter ―explicó, eso tenía sentido ―Además de que le agrado a Lou, tuvimos un combate y ella me explicó todo ―dijo Harry, ciertamente parecía que Harry y Mary llevaran casi un mes en el campamento, como si el tiempo se moviera de forma distinta para ellos dos.

**Próximo Capitulo: Captura la Bandera (Otro nombre posible: **_**Campamento Mestizo vs Cazadoras de Artemisa**_**)**


	5. Captura la Bandera

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**05: Captura la Bandera**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Percy, Harry y Mary tomaban griego antiguo con Annabeth.

Filotetes, aquel que entrenó a tantos héroes como Hércules, Odiseo, Perseo, entre muchos otros, se dio una vuelta por el campamento con el objetivo de enseñarles al hijo de Poseidón y al hijo de Hera el arte de la esgrima.

No solo contaban con la ayuda de Filotetes, sino también con la ayuda de Clarisse (más o menos), ella era buena enseñando lo básico en cuanto a Pancracio, pero creía que era mejor si ellos aprendían desde sus propios cuerpos al ser golpeados o derribados y luego lo hacían entre ellos, no era bueno intentar poner en práctica aquello con ella.

En cuanto a Percy, era Luke, el hijo de Hermes quien le enseñaba a él y a los otros miembros de la cabaña 11 a dar sablazos o como apuñalar al enemigo, así como la forma de mandar un golpe y bloquear con el escudo. Luke era más calmado, se daba el tiempo de enseñar, no como Filotetes quien parecía decepcionarse si uno caía al suelo si la espada le era arrancada de la mano muy rápido. Así que incluso Harry y Mary acababan yendo donde Luke.

Así mismo, Lou les enseñaba a Harry y a Mary sobre sus conocimientos en la magia, como levitar, atraer, repeler con magia pura, poniéndose algo más creativos podían incluso manipular el terreno hasta cierto punto. Tras una larga semana comprendiendo las leyes de los dioses y entrenándose a punto, (así como algo que hacían Lou y Harry de lo cual nadie más sabía) se iba acercando el día de Captura la Bandera, se dieron las reglas: dos personas protegiendo las banderas, los presos solo eran desarmados y no eran amordazados o algo así, Chiron sería el médico y arbitro.

―Petos, cascos de penachos azules para el equipo de Atenea y rojos para el equipo de Ares ―dijo Chiron.

―Equipo Azul, fórmense ―ordenó Annabeth, mientras que Percy, Harry, Mary le seguían ―Percy y Harry estarán al asecho del equipo rojo, por si quieren acercarse al arrollo, Mary será la carnada a simple vista, ella será la única protegiendo la bandera, mientras que yo busco la otra ―todos asintieron.

―Te cubriremos todo lo que podamos, Mary ―dijo Harry.

― ¿Y si eres tomada prisionera? ―preguntó Percy y Annabeth enseñó un mapa y volvió a explicar el plan, les dijo lo que harían en caso de que ella fuera capturada.

Ya en la zona, Percy fue dejado "solo", escuchaba a Harry y a Annabeth luchando a lo lejos contra miembros del equipo Hades.

― ¡Hola idiota! ―escuchó Percy, antes de alzar su escudo y con él detener un ataque de Clarisse, pero ella era más fuerte e incluso lograba hacerlo retroceder.

―_Rayos_ ―pensó, antes de mover su escudo, haciendo que ella alzara su espada y luego tratando de taclearla con el escudo, pero ella reaccionó más rápido, se agachó y lanzó una patada baja, que lo hizo tropezar, Percy fue rápido e instintivo, rodando hacía un lado para esquivar el espadazo de la chica y poniéndose de pie aun más rápido.

Clarisse y Percy comenzaron a combatir rápidamente.

A lo lejos se escuchaba otro combate en las mismas condiciones que en las que estaban los hijos de Ares y Poseidón.

Lou vio a Harry lanzarle una estocada, pero ella lo esquivó girando por fuerza y agarrándole con fuerza el brazo, obligándolo a soltar la espada, la cual fue transformada en una pluma y volvió a su bolsillo.

―No me rendiré tan fácilmente ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa forzada por el dolor.

―Eso es… ―Harry le dio un golpe con el codo en una parte descubierta por la armadura, luego la agarró del brazo y la lanzó al suelo con un movimiento de palanca― ¡Rayos!

― ¿No podemos usar nuestras habilidades, verdad? ―preguntó él.

―N… No… Solo… solo el Pancracio y la Esgrima ―dijo ella, mientras que lo veía quitarse la correa, Lou se sonrojó, solo para ser atada de manos y luego llevada en calidad de rehén, con una espada en cada mano, vigilante.

― ¡Rayos, Percy! ―gruñó Harry, mientras obligaba a Lou a alzar los brazos y clavaba la espada de la chica de forma horizontal para no solo mantenerla de rehén en el árbol, sino además evitar que pudiera cortar la correa y hablando de dicha prenda de vestir, Harry se la quitó a la chica y fue en ayuda de su compañero.

Sin embargo, Percy no necesitaba ayuda, pues alcanzó su escudo y cuando Clarisse le iba a dar una muerte falsa, Percy golpeó con su escudo el cuerpo de la lanza, partiéndola, para luego darle una patada en el vientre haciendo que a la castaña se le saliera el aire de los pulmones y luego, una patada en el costado haciéndola caer, tras eso, fue rápido para quitarle la correa a Clarisse y atarla, lanzó una patada ciega, que golpeó a un miembro del lado de Ares y recuperó su espada Contracorriente, usando su Hidroquinesis para alearlos de allí.

Entonces, la bandera roja se clavó en nuestro territorio, volviéndose mágicamente (tan literal como eso pueda ser) azul.

― ¡NO! ―gritó enfadada Clarisse, al ver la bandera― ¡LOS MALDIGO! ―de mala gana, la chica ayudó a Percy a levantarse, aunque casi le disloca el brazo por su fuerza.

Tras eso, el lado de Atenea celebró el triunfo y cada quien fue a su cabaña. Harry entró en la suya y vio a Percy en la suya, pero había algo raro en él, pues se había quedado quieto mirando hacía la otra ventana y estaba de espaldas a él. Curioso, fue a ver qué pasaba, escuchó una voz: «Irás al oeste, donde te enfrentarás al dios que se ha revelado, encontrarás lo robado y lo devolverás; serás traicionado por quien dice ser tu amigo y al final no conseguirás salvar lo más importante», tras escuchar eso, Harry salió de su cabaña y caminó hasta la de Percy, se acercó para tocar a la puerta, pero Percy le cayó encima.

― ¡Harry! ―dijo el pelinegro sorprendido.

― ¡Percy! ―dijo el semidiós de mechones negros y rojos ―No soy un traidor. No tengo deseo de entrar en conflicto con Zeus, ni mucho menos ganas de morir.

―Pues en ese caso, no tendremos problemas ―dijo Percy, ayudándolo a ponerse y pie, para luego ir en busca de Quirón, pero ya que Percy no le daría la profecía completa, Harry lo hizo por él.

― ¿Cómo te enteraste, Harry? ―preguntó Quirón.

―Nuestras cabañas están muy cerca, más de lo que lo están la I y la II ―dijo Harry.

― ¿Quién es el dios del Oeste? ―preguntó Percy.

―Piensa Percy ―dijo Quirón ―Si Zeus y Poseidón tienen una guerra y se debilitan mutuamente, ¿Quién sacaría provecho de eso?

―Hades ―dijo Harry de brazos cruzados ―Un perro del infierno casi mata a Percy.

―Y las Furias solo obedecen a Hades ―dijo Quirón ―Percy fue atacado por una.

―Hades… él ha intentado matarme tres veces: la Furia, el Minotauro y el Perro del Infierno ―dijo Percy.

―Yo iré con él ―dijo Harry.

― ¿Entonces Hades robó el rayo? ―preguntó Mary apareciendo, se veía sorprendida, pero pronto adoptó una mirada segura ―Voy con ustedes.

―Los dioses no pueden entrar en los territorios de otros dioses si no son invitados ―dijo Chiron con las manos ante su rostro ―No es lo mismo que en el caso de los Héroes o Semidioses.

―Si Zeus no me mata, lo hará Hades ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa que rayaba en la arrogancia― ¿Que más importa? Vamos: sabemos esgrima, Percy tiene su Hidroquinesis y yo puedo hacer que las criaturas entren en conflicto unas con otras, puedo manipular los sentimientos.

―Los acompañaré antes de que acaben matándose ―dijo Annabeth sonriente.

**¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía enterarse de todo tan fácil en ese campamento?**


	6. Una rápida visita al tío Hades

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**06: Una rápida visita al tío Hades**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Percy, Annabeth, Lou, Harry y Mary, empacaron aquello que creían les haría falta: una muda de ropa cada uno y sus espadas personales. Quirón les hizo entrega de varios cientos de billetes de cien dólares, además de varios Dracmas para las transacciones no mortales (en un lado tenían el rostro de algún Olímpico y en el otro tenían el Empire State), Chiron le entregó a Annabeth una caja con néctar y ambrosia para las posibles heridas que llegaran a tener, tras eso fueron a una colina cercana, donde los esperaba el propio Chiron, no tenían ni idea de cómo había llegado tan rápido a ese lugar, allí estaba el chofer que los llevaría.

― ¡Hey! ―dijo una voz ―Ustedes sí que son veloces ―se sorprendieron al ver a Luke, quien traía su maleta y estaba listo para la aventura. Mary sonrió y soltó una hoja al viento, la cual fue consumida por fuego carmesí, era un método de comunicación mágico que le fue enseñado por Lou, el fuego no consumiría la carta, sino que la transportaría al hogar Potter, para avisar a James y a Lily sobre la aventura.

― "_Nike, ayúdanos en este viaje para volver con vida y dar con el Rayo"_ ―atinó a susurrar Harry, nadie notó como Luke se puso tenso por un instante, el propio Luke entregó a todos unos zapatos deportivos, para luego pronunciar _Maia_ y hacer que unas alas surgieran.

―Los ayudarán a ser más veloces o incluso a volar ―dijo Luke sonriente ―Recuerda Percy, los dioses están mirándote, tienes que demostrar que Poseidón es inocente, es tu deber como su hijo, cuídenlo y tengan cuidado ―los demás asintieron y fueron hacía la camioneta.

―Entreguen los zapatos ―ordenó Lou con el ceño fruncido, tras subir y todos así lo hicieron, extrañados ―Algo está mal, pues solo un hijo de Hermes puede usarlos.

― ¿Dices que tenía malas intenciones? ―preguntó Annabeth molesta.

―Puede que tuviera buenas intenciones, pero no seremos capaces de usarlas e incluso podríamos lastimarnos ―dijo Lou, subieron al autobús y más pronto que tarde llegaron a la civilización, a la ciudad de Nueva York como tal, más pronto que tarde todo se hizo más... común para Percy, Harry, Mary y Lou, pero vieron subir a tres ancianas y notaron como Percy se ponía rígido ― ¿Te encuentras bien? ―susurró.

―No ―dijo y miró a las ancianas. ―Es… son la Sra. Dods, la creí muerta.

―Los monstruos tienen la mala suerte de que la niebla de mi madre los afecta a todos igual ―susurró Lou con una sonrisa ―No es difícil saber quién es y quien no, una criatura mitológica, solo hace falta saber si son buenas o malas ―todos asintieron y se prepararon con sus espadas.

― "_Percy, toma mi sombrero"_ ―dijo Annabeth, entregándoselo ― _"Probablemente te quieran a ti"_ ―las tres ancianas, dieron excusas y comenzaron a ir por el pasillo― _"Eres hijo de uno de los tres grandes"_ ―Lou hizo un movimiento de mano, manipuló la magia.

―Para todos, nos detuvimos y nosotros nos bajamos ―avisó Lou, mientras hacía círculos con el dedo índice, las ancianas se transformaron en Arpías y se arrojaron contra ellos, pero Lou se puso de pie y golpeó a una de ellas en el pecho, haciendo que explotara en fuegos artificiales rojos.

Annabeth se agachó, esquivando a otra y Percy le atravesó la espalda con su espada, Annabeth la decapitó.

Harry y Mary lanzaron cortes y estocadas con gran precisión, acabando con la tercera, el grupo se bajó tan rápidamente como pudo, abrazando sus mochilas, antes de que el autobús explotara por un rayo, tras eso tomaron un camino, hasta un vivero donde fueron atendidos por una mujer que se hizo llamar Tía Me, entraron y una mujer los atendió, Annabeth dijo que eran huérfanos, amigos de toda la vida y que habían estado caminando por horas sin saber realmente donde estaban, ella les dio algo de té y por un instante Annabeth y Harry miraron las estatua, los... raros gnomos de Jardín, solo para que Annabeth uniera los puntos y revelara que se trataba de Medusa, pero ella dijo que no lo era, aun así, reveló su piel escamosa y su cabello de serpientes, era Euríale, una de las hermanas de Medusa y (para colmo) una de las inmortales, la cual se lanzó contra Annabeth pues "las Gorgonas tenían un asunto pendiente con Atenea"

Grover golpeó a Euríale, mientras que Lou liberaba su niebla mágica, tratando de confundir a la Gorgona, pero no parecía funcionar, así que Percy y Harry se lanzaron contra ella, golpeándola, ya fuera tratando de cortarla con sus espadas o tratando de conectarle algún golpe con el Pancracio, lográndolo en escasos momentos, Annabeth consiguió cortarle la mano derecha y Harry y su hermana, lograron herirla en el costado y la cola de serpiente, haciéndola gritar de dolor, mientras que Percy se ponía detrás de ella, al tiempo que Lou la hacía sentirse mareada mediante su magia y Percy fue quien la decapitó, para luego ver como Harry cortaba un par de sus cabellos/serpientes y guardarlos como un trofeo.

_**15 de Junio 1991.**_

_**Queridos Mamá y Papá.**_

_**Nos hemos encontrado con la tía Hera (y con Poseidón también) y nos han dado una misión.**_

_**(¡Nuestra primera Misión Olímpica, que emoción!)**_

_**El Rayo Maestro de Zeus ha sido robado, tenemos que encontrarlo.**_

_**Formamos un equipo con: Percy Jackson (hijo de Poseidón), Annabeth Chase (hija de Atenea), Lou Ellen Black (Hija de Hécate y novia de Harry), Luke Castellán (hijo de Hermes y de quien no me fio, no sé porqué) y Grover (un Sátiro amigo de Percy).**_

_**Acabamos de llegar a Nueva York, acabamos de matar a tres Arpías, nos bajamos del bus justo a tiempo porque un rayo casi nos mata, comenzamos a caminar y dimos con una Gorgona, una de las hermanas de Medusa, la matamos con trabajo en equipo. Y Harry se quedó con un par de serpientes de su cabello, como trofeo.**_

_**ATTE.: Mary Potter.**_

Sí, es completamente normal narrar las cosas que te pasan en el campamento, incluso si es una salida, por haber sido enviado por los dioses a encontrar un objeto de suma importancia y que si no lo encuentras en un tiempo límite, posiblemente Europa y toda América serán destruidas.

Completamente normal.

―Olvídalo, eres imposible ―se quejó Percy, sacando a Mary de sus pensamientos y haciendo que lo mirara confundida.

―Eres insufrible, ¿lo sabías? ―gruñó Annabeth.

― ¡Hey chicos, tranquilos! ―dijo Luke, quien habló con ambos, aunque desde donde estaban Lou, Harry y Mary no le escucharon, pero aun así Annabeth y Percy parecían haberse relajado, mientras que Luke tomaba la carta y sacaba lo que parecía ser un buzón de correos en miniatura, pero luego se la devolvió a Mary ―Coloca la dirección ―pidió y ella así lo hizo, luego, lo vieron meter la carta en el buzón ―Cuando contesten, te pasaré la carta ―Mary asintió y el grupo siguió su camino, aunque en realidad no sabía hacía donde iban, al final montaron un campamento en el primer claro que vieron, además de que habían saqueado la comida de Euríale. Percy envió la cabeza de Medusa al Olimpo.

― ¿Cómo llegaremos al Inframundo? ―preguntó Percy.

―Es verdad ―dijo Mary― ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenemos contra Hades?

―Creo… creo que estamos saltando algo ―dijo Grover algo nervioso ―En el autobús, las Harpías preguntaban "¿Donde está, donde?", no te buscaban Percy, buscaban algo más, un… un objeto, quizás.

―El Rayo a lo mejor ―dijo Annabeth algo nerviosa y Grover asintió, nervioso también ―Se dice que es Hades, pues bien: hablemos con él ―el grupo asintió y la siguió a la mañana siguiente, tras dormir en un descampado y haciendo guardias. Fueron a una estación de tren, la estación del tren Amtrak. Pero durante el viaje, se vieron atacados por Equidna, la Ninfa mitad serpiente, la cual buscaba matar a Percy por ordenes de Zeus, pues el rey creía que Percy había robado el rayo, pero bastó con un buen trabajo en equipo: Que Harry de forma muy temeraria, le diera una patada en el rostro a Equidna, mientras que Percy rodaba lejos del alcance de las garras de la reptiliana, al tiempo que Luke daba un golpe en el vientre de la criatura, la cual atrapó a Grover y a Annabeth, pero Annabeth no era una perita en dulce y le cortó la mano con su espada, al tiempo que era Mary quien le cortaba la mitad de la cola, mientras que Harry y Percy le atravesaban el pecho.

Tras lograr bajar y seguir caminando, tuvieron la suerte de que Luke poseyera "una magia tan rara, que le permitía sacar cosas de la nada", así la describió Percy, mientras que Luke les enseñaba un mapa y tomaban camino hacía donde estaba la entrada del Inframundo, teniendo que volver a tomar el mismo tren, el cual los dejó ante una puerta al azar, en medio de las calles de Nueva York, en el barrio más marginal del mismo, siendo que Lou estaba cansada de viajar así y se acercó a la puerta de un edificio caído, la vieron preguntarse si era allí (o eso pensaron todos), tras abrir la puerta, aparecieron en Florida, en Hollywood, ante los Estudios de Grabación DOA.

Percy, Lou, Luke y Annabeth avanzaron seguros.

―Mary, espera ―le llamó Harry y ella se giró, el joven de cabellos negros y rojos le entregó algo, un marcador rojo ―Marca tus antebrazos con esto. Así engañaremos a Caronte ―la pelirroja asintió.

Una vez entraron, vieron a un hombre, el recepcionista del Inframundo a quien Percy llamó en voz alta como "Quirón", al leer mal el nombre en el escritorio, pero el hombre se hizo llamar Charon, sin embargo, fue Lou quien despejó la niebla y le llamó por su autentico nombre: Caronte, él sonrió.

A eso le siguió una conversación sobre cómo habían muerto y ya que al bajarse se habían mojado por la lluvia, dijeron que tres de ellos (Percy, Annabeth y Grover), se habían ahogado, mientras que Harry y Mary dijeron que se habían suicidado y mostraban grandes cortes en sus muñecas, Lou los miró asustada, pues no sabía a qué horas se habían hecho los cortes.

**Recuerdo**

―_Mary, espera ―le llamó Harry y ella se giró, el joven de cabellos negros y rojos le entregó algo ―Marca tus antebrazos con esto. Así engañaremos a Caronte ―la pelirroja asintió._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Ustedes son Semidioses y están vivos ―dijo Caronte ―Claramente carecen de Dislexia. Ya he conocido a otro par de dioses, pues bien: les daré la oportunidad de irse ―mientras trataba de agarrar las monedas con las cuales Annabeth intentó tentarlo, pero Percy las tomó primero.

―Lo lamento ―dijo ―Sin viaje, sin propina.

― ¿Cuánto tenéis allí? ―preguntó.

―200 ―dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos color chocolate.

―250 ―dijo Mary.

Caronte sonrió ―Bien, tomaré los 250. Pero solo tres de ustedes bajarán y los otros los esperarán, el bote está casi lleno, de otro modo los mandaría a todos "No me dejes muerto", "no tengo con qué pagar" ―miró a las almas― ¡NO SABEN HACER MÁS QUE QUEJARSE! ―Percy, Annabeth y Luke fueron en ese viaje, bajando por un ascensor, mientras que Harry, Lou y Mary los esperaron por casi 3 horas, pero la percepción del tiempo se vio modificada por unos 3 meses. Cuando subieron, Percy estaba pálido y nos contaron en pocas palabras, que solo con conversarlo, Percy había demostrado a Hades (de forma desconocida para Harry, Lou y Mary, además de que Annabeth y Grover se veían pálidos y asombrados) que él había sido inculpado de ambos robos, entregando su yelmo a Hades y luego subiendo por el mismo ascensor.

**Así que: ¿Quién robó el rayo e inculpó a Hades? ¿Sería la misma persona que robó el Yelmo?**


	7. Advertencias

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**07: Advertencias**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Percy, Annabeth, Lou, Harry y Mary, se fueron, al revisar la maleta que llevaba Percy, encontraron una brújula muy extraña.

―Esa brújula capta magia divina ―dijo Lou asombrada, pues la brújula la señaló a ella, quien pareció calmarse y luego la brújula apuntó hacía el Sur, hacía donde ellos se dirigieron, salieron de Hollywood y tomaron varios buces hacía Santa Ana, al sur de California. Tras descender, tomamos camino hacía un municipio de Sonsonante, llamado Izalgo y fue en la Parroquia de Nuestra Señora de la Asunción donde encontraron, en Altar, una mochila ―Esto no me gusta.

―A ninguno ―dijo Mary con su espada en mano y atenta a los posibles movimientos, de posibles enemigos.

Lou metió una mano en el bolsillo y de ella sacó un objeto negro, el cual arrojó y muchos chillidos de monos se escucharon, entonces vimos aparecer a muchos monos asustados, los cuales corrieron de allí ―Era una Bomba Primate Sifaca ―dijo sonriente ―Todas mis bombas son distintas y están llenas de magia de transformación, solo con arrojarla, puede transformar a quien quiera en un animal u objeto ―ella rió. Los demás suspiraron y caminaron hacía el altar, abrieron la mochila, todos se miraron asombrados al encontrar dentro el rayo de Zeus ―Chicos ―murmuró asustada ―Hay… hay una presencia dominando en esta mochila.

― ¿De Ares o Hades? ―preguntó Mary, pues no confiaba en ninguno de esos dos dioses.

―Esa mochila… ―dijo una voz detrás de ellos, la cual correspondía a un hombre, el cual tenía el cabello negro largo, la piel y llevaba una vestimenta antigua ―Su contenido es divino, tengan cuidado semidioses.

―Lo tendremos ―aseguró Percy― ¿Podemos saber con quién tenemos el gusto de hablar?

―Soy Tláloc, dios Azteca del licor, el rayo, la lluvia y la fertilidad ―dijo él, asombrando a los semidioses. Ellos se retiraron de allí y fueron en busca de un autobús que los llevara hasta la frontera, pero no fue fácil y usaron un camino alterno: las puertas de Lou, logrando así llegar a Nueva York, para luego dirigirse hacia el Empire State, el tiempo se agotaba y llegarían al día siguiente, justo a tiempo para evitar una guerra.

Justamente fue así, tardaron bastante, pero lograron llegar, habían dormido por turnos en un edificio a medio construir, habían logrado descansar, tras eso, tomaron camino hacía el Empire State.

―Necesitamos ir al piso 600 ―dijo Percy, al portero.

―Ese piso no existe, chicos ―dijo el portero leyendo un libro.

―Necesitamos una audiencia con Zeus ―dijo Percy nuevamente.

― ¿Una audiencia con quien? ―preguntó el sujeto, sonriente.

―Ya lo escuchó ―dijo Harry seriamente. ―Supongo que nos valdrá hablar con mi madre, Hera.

―Sin cita no hay… espera chico: ¿Eres el hijo de Hera?

―Lo soy ―aseguró Harry, para luego chasquear sus dedos y ser rodeado por cientos de plumas de pavorreal.

―Bien ―dijo Percy, abriendo la mochila y el portero palideció.

―Es…

―Lo es ―aseguró Annabeth.

―Inserten esta tarjeta en la ranura de seguridad. Asegúrense de ir solo ustedes ―dijo el hombre, entregándoles una tarjeta. Asintieron y fueron al ascensor, Lou durmió a los mortales que esperaban el ascensor, con su magia, otros bajaron, ellos subieron, usaron la tarjeta y marcaron el piso 600, llegando al Lobby, estaban ante los mismísimos Olímpicos, cada uno en su respectivo trono, solo había uno vacío y era el de Hades.

―Padre ―dijo Percy.

―Madre ―dijeron Annabeth y Harry, ante Atenea y Hera.

― ¿No deberían de dirigirse primero al dueño de casa? ―preguntó Zeus algo molesto.

―Nuestra falla, lord Zeus ―dijeron.

―Paz, hermano ―dijo Poseidón.

― ¿Sigues reclamándolo? ―preguntó Zeus, su voz sonaba tranquila, pero su ceño estaba fruncido ―Hicimos un juramento ante la Estigia.

―He admitido que obré mal, ahora deseo oírlo hablar ―dijo Poseidón ―No habría venido de no ser porque completó su misión.

―Ya le he perdonado una vez ―advirtió Zeus, para luego girarse hacía Harry al sentir su magia― ¿Te revelas contra el Olimpo?

―Como una vez mi madre y los restantes lo hicieron en tu contra, ahora no están aquí los aliados cien-brazos ―dijo Harry con valor y siendo rodeado por un aura.

―Valor ―dijo Apolo sonriente.

―Perseo, mírame ―llamó Poseidón a su hijo, él levantó la cabeza ―Diríjanse a su tío, cuéntenle su historia ―Percy asintió, abrió la mochila y dejó el rayo, Hera estiró su mano y un agujero apareció, el instinto hizo a Percy arrojar el Yelmo de Hades al vacío.

―Dicen la verdad, ninguno de ustedes cuatro, robó el rayo, pero que Ares hiciera algo así… ―murmuró Zeus con un tono lejano, mientras estiraba su mano y el rayo saltaba a ella.

―Señor ―dijo Percy ―Ares no actuó solo, la idea la tuvo otro, pero no sabemos a quién y… algo más ―Percy describió sus sueños.

― ¿Acusas a mi hermano Hades del robo? ―preguntó Zeus, como si aquellas siete palabras incluso le sonaran lejanas y extrañas.

―No ―dijo Percy ―Cuando estuvimos en el Hades, pude sentir algo más. Algo más… antiguo, algo… no sé como… ―Percy dejó de hablar cuando Zeus, Poseidón, Deméter, Hera y Hestia comenzaron a discutir en Griego Antiguo.

―Asunto concluido ―dijo Zeus ―Iré a las aguas Lemnos para purificar el rayo. Perseo, Harry: Ni se les ocurra volver a tomar uno de esos… "aviones"

―Si señor ―dijeron ambos.

―Lo hiciste bien Percy ―dijo Poseidón sonriendo orgulloso.

―Harry y Mary ―dijo Hera sin dejar de sonreír.

―Lou ―dijo Hécate ―Grandes aventuras les esperan en Septiembre, deben saber que un enemigo los espera, aquel que causó la marca del Avada Kedavra en Mary.

― ¿Avada Kedavra? ―preguntaron todos confundidos, desde semidioses a dioses y Hécate asintió.

―Los magos humanos usan varitas mágicas, una madera y un núcleo mágico, que siempre es algo de un animal mágico ―dijo Hécate ―Buen trabajo con la varita de Harry, mi señora Hera ―la diosa de cabellos negros asintió por el cumplido.

― ¿Podríamos volver con la historia del enemigo, Lady Hécate? ―pidió Harry.

―Es una autentica molestia para mi, pues perturba la magia misma ―gruñó Hécate.

―También lo es para mí ―gruñó Hades apareciendo ―Hace ya muchos años que tendría que haber ido a los Campos de Castigo ―Hécate y Hades les entregaron unos collares con un cuarzo cada uno.

―Estos collares les ayudarán a encontrar los trozos de alma que Voldemort ha repartido en varios objetos, sospechamos que los objetos mismos están en Hogwarts ―dijo Hera ―Puede ser un mortal, pero se está acercando mucho a la verdad del mundo y si encuentra la forma de llegar a nosotros o a los titanes…

―Nada podrá detenerlo ―murmuró Mary ―Descuiden, lo detendremos.

―Tu madre está en tu hogar a salvo, Percy ―dijo Hades ―Hécate le dio un pensamiento a tu padrastro de que ella había ido a una clase de yoga o algo así, lejos de casa y no lo había llamado ―Percy asintió

―Aun deben detener a aquel que hizo esto, este sello lo identificará y debilitará ―dijo Hera dándole la mano a su hijo y él vio el sello con la forma del coliseo el cual brillaba en un tono azul en la palma de su mano, los Semidioses salieron de allí.

Al volver a casa, Sally dijo a su hijo, que Poseidón había estado allí y que Gabe y sus amigos sencillamente habían desaparecido, con un chasquido de dedos, la casa de Percy olía a sal marina. Entonces, una carta llegó bajo la mesa, era de un banco mostrando que una cuenta fue abierta por un tal "Sr. Seaman" y que era para ella, por un supuesto divorcio, Sally casi se muere de un ataque cardiaco al ver la astronómica cantidad de dinero que ahora tenía su disposición.

― ¡Percy! ―gritó Annabeth desde el otro lado de la puerta, Percy le abrió a la rubia, quien se veía algo asustada ―Registramos el campamento o bueno: fue Lou quien lo registró con su magia y… y… sabemos quién robó el Rayo Maestro ―Percy asintió, Sally también asintió y ambos adolescentes salieron, un caballo apareció de la nada. Tras subirse y saber que tenían que viajar al Campamento, algo hizo "clic" en la mente de Percy, recordando a Luke, recordando como Luke parecía estar y luego desaparecer, que fue con ellos, como desapareció en múltiples ocasiones, sencillamente desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Tras volver al Campamento, nos dieron coronas de laureles, Harry, Mary y Lou nos esperaban de brazos cruzados y con sus armas a mano, en el caso de Harry y Mary sus espadas y en el caso de Lou una honda girando en su mano.

Los cinco actuaron con naturalidad, entregando a la Casa Grande sus notificaciones para seguir el año entrante en el campamento, luego planificaron todo, necesitaban la confesión y aprovecharon un día especial: el día de padres e hijos. Todos se comportaron como amigos, pero sobre todo Harry, Percy y Luke, recibiendo este último no solo elogios de los otros dos, sino que lo convencieron de hacer algo de trabajo en el viñedo, entrenar, hacer carreras de canoas, mirar las estrellas, haciendo que Luke pensara que no lo habían descubierto.

Una mañana, Harry fingió encontrarlo por casualidad, caminando y le dio la mano agradeciendo por entrenar a Mary, concentrando magia en su mano y dándole el sello mágico de su madre, el sello debilitó a Luke los siguientes días.

―Admito que fui confiado ―dijo Luke una mañana, así como así, como si hablara del clima con Annabeth y Percy ―Quizás entregar el Rayo y el Yelmo a Ares no fuera lo mejor.

―Fuiste descuidado ―dijo Annabeth, mientras que Harry y Mary lo flanqueaban.

―Lord Cronos me castigó por entregar ambos objetos, con pesadillas incluso durante el día ―dijo él.

―Thalía te salvó ―gruñó Annabeth― ¿Y traicionaste a los dioses?

―Nosotros teníamos algo muy bello, ¿sabes Annabeth? ―dijo Luke, refiriéndose a Thalía Grace y recordándola, miró su espada, los demás se tensaron y lo rodearon ―Y ellos los dejaron morir, solo nos usan a nosotros para las misiones que ELLOS deberían ser capaces de lograr hacer con un chasquido de dedos o solo con preguntar a las Moiras.

―Cuando se notificó la desaparición del rayo, Luke se puso nervioso, pero creyó ocultarlo ―dijo Harry.

―Despues, Luke se ofreció a venir con nosotros y se veía tranquilo, pero a veces se le veía respirar de forma errática ―dijo Percy.

―Las señales de magia se intensificaban junto a él, por haber estado tanto tiempo junto al rayo y ser este último de una magia que no cualquiera puede controlar ―dijo Lou.

―Entró en la misión por interés, ayudaba a unir los puntos, pero luego desaparecía y aparecía momentos despues donde no debería de saber que íbamos o estábamos en X lugar ―dijo Annabeth.

Percy atacó de frente y Luke bloqueó el sablazo, pero Harry atacó con una estocada por la espalda, a lo cual Luke giró sobre sí mismo para apartarse y lanzó una patada a Harry, para luego quitarse a Percy y bloquear las espadas de Annabeth y Lou, agarrando la espada caída de Percy, solo para ser electrocutado por Poseidón, Luke gritó cuando su rodilla fue atravesada por una flecha, gracias a un chico de cabello rojo llamado Lee Fletcher, hijo de Apolo.

Luke movió rápidamente su espada y fue bañado por un geiser de oscuridad, desapareciendo del Campamento. Hermes repartió la noticia con mucha vergüenza, aunque ya el Campamento entero lo sabía.

En el lugar donde había desaparecido Luke, por obra de la magia oscura, quedó una marca imborrable: un reloj de arena.

Luke era un sirviente de Cronos.

**Con esto, terminó el campamento, con que el hijo de Hermes era sirviente del titán más poderoso de todos.**


	8. Bienvenidos-Transformaciones y Pociones

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**08: Bienvenidos-Transformaciones y Pociones**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry y Mary, dijeron a Lou que la esperarían en el callejón 9¾, para partir a Hogwarts. Pero la pelinegra aseguró que no sería necesario y que sabía qué hacer, que no se preocuparan y que ya se encontrarían en Hogwarts, los hermanos Potter se despidieron y salieron del campamento, para encontrarse con sus padres, pero tras atravesar la niebla del campamento, James, Lily y Mary se sorprendieron al notar el cambio... estético de Harry en su cabello, el cual dejó de tener mechones rojizos, sino que su cabello negro se degradaba a rojo, Mary se sobó los ojos con los puños, al no creer el cambio estético de su hermano, quien ahora lo único que tenía de James Potter era el color de ojos negros, pues claramente el cabello era cosa de Hera, aunque los dioses podían cambiar su apariencia.

―Hola ―dijo James algo preocupado, pues Hera le dijo que Harry y un amigo fueron a la misión para limpiar su nombre y el de Poseidón― ¿Qué tal les fue?

―Bien ―contestaron ambos, sonrientes.

― ¿Solo bien? ―preguntó Lily con las manos en la cintura, sabía que algo malo había pasado, desde que Hera avisó de la misión que tendrían los jóvenes y así mismo, ese preciso día, notificó que la misión fue completada con éxito.

―Luke Castellán, hijo de Hermes robó el rayo maestro de Zeus, fuimos acompañados por el hijo de Poseidón: Percy Jackson, la hija de Atenea: Annabeth Chase, un Sátiro y Luke, en nuestro viaje para encontrar el rayo ―narró Mary, asustando un poco a sus padres.

―Contamos con el favor de Mamá y de Hades, tras devolverle a este ultimo su yelmo ―dijo Harry, mientras que comenzaban a caminar y entraban en el Ferrari volador de James ―Y… evitamos una guerra entre dioses que podría haber destruido medio mundo. En teoría, fue un verano cualquiera, como semidioses y héroes, haciendo trabajos divinos ―James y Lily les miraron preocupados, para luego emplear el Traslador, tendrían un par de días de calma, antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

― "_Solo de pensarlo, ya estoy cansada"_ ―susurró Mary a su hermano, el pelinegro de mechas rojizas asintió, había sido un extenso viaje en menos de 3 días de un lado a otro y estaba cansado.

― "_Ruega para que tengamos la fuerza de seguir adelante con las clases en Hogwarts"_ ―susurró Harry, Mary asintió cansada. Estaba verdaderamente cansada, exhausta, así que se recostó en las piernas de su hermano, quien le acarició el cabello, hasta que la pelinegra de ojos verdes se durmió, Harry sonrió. Tras llegar a la casa, luego de un extenso viaje, Harry llevó a Mary a su habitación, recostándola ―_También me vendría bien, descansar _―Ante sus ojos, vio un espejo y luego, las siluetas de dos hombres unidos por la espalda. Suspiró, fue a su habitación, tras quitarse la camiseta y los zapatos, cerró las cortinas, dejando el cuarto en penumbras y se acostó a dormir.

Soñó con un castillo, soñó que subía unos escalones, llegaba al tercer piso del castillo y tras caminar en torno a un espejo, encontraba una piedra roja.

―Harry, levántate ―le llamó Mary.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó el semidiós desorientado.

―Hoy llegamos del campamento, mamá ya sirvió la cena ―avisó Mary, pues ella también se había acostado a dormir y también había perdido la noción del tiempo, Harry asintió y la siguió hasta la cocina, donde encontraron a sus familiares, con las cuales debían de formar un vinculo.

Hedwig: la lechuza de Mary y Kira: la gata de Harry.

Cenaron carne, con papas y arroz, charlaron con sus padres y se pasaron parte de la noche leyendo, hasta conciliar el sueño y volver a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, el despertar fue más difícil, el cuerpo les dolía porque habían estado en medio del estrés y el combate, ahora no necesitarían combatir, al menos no con sus armas, así que a Harry le serían más que útiles sus lentes, hasta encontrar un _algo_ que hacer en Hogwarts. Desayunaron, su madre ya había preparado sus baúles, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pasar por el 9¾ fue fácil, subieron al tren ignorando a los alumnos, no sabían si los reconocerían (ni querían saberlo), ahora era cosa de esperar a que el Expreso iniciara su recorrido. Pronto, el tren comenzó a moverse.

― ¿Crees que de alguna forma Atlas se sintiera ofendido? ―preguntó Mary sonriente y desafiante, eso se veía claramente a ojos de Harry.

―Esperemos que más bien, no sean Hades o las Moiras ―dijo Harry sonriente, antes de sacar una copia de hechizos y maleficios en griego antiguo, mientras que Mary leía La Ilíada, traducida tanto en griego como en ingles.

En eso, la puerta se abrió ―Disculpen, ¿puedo pasar? ―era una chica de cabello castaño y espeso.

―Adelante ―dijo Mary sonriente ―Soy Mary Potter Evans, él es mi medio hermano, Harrison Potter House ―el pelinegro de mechones rojos sonrió.

―Bienvenida ―comentó él, sonriente, antes de encontrar un paquete entre sus cosas― ¿Y esto? ―ambas se juntaron con Harry, para ver lo que tenía en las manos.

― ¡Por fin los encuentro! ―escucharon, alzando la cabeza y encontrándose a una joven de cabello negro ya conocida.

― ¡Lou! ―gritaron felices Harry y Mary abrazando a la pelinegra.

―Veo que He… Helen también te mandó una caja de dulces ―dijo Lou sonriente y riéndose levemente, antes de mirar a la chica de cabello castaño que iba con sus compañeros ―Un placer: soy Lou Ellen Blackstone.

―Soy Hermione Granger ―dijo la chica sintiéndose tímida, pero la Blackstone le sonrió tranquila― ¿Saben griego? ―preguntó interesada, al ver los idiomas de los libros de Harry y Mary.

―Mi… tía Helen, sabe griego y nos enseñó a Harry a mi ―dijo una sonriente Mary.

―Disculpa, ¿porqué dudaste al llamarla tía? ―preguntó Hermione.

―Pues bueno ―dijo Harry viéndose algo preocupado ―Somos hijos del mismo padre, es un milagro el que nuestras madres se llevaran relativamente bien.

―O vamos, la tía Helen es una mejor duelista que mi madre, Harry ―dijo Mary sonriente, Harry solo se encogió de hombros y el viaje continuó entre charla y charla, hasta que un sapo apareció, siendo acorralado por la gata que hasta ese momento había estado en el hombro de Harry y que ni Hermione, ni Lou habían visto.

―Quieta, Kira ―advirtió Harry, haciendo que la gata le obedeciera. Un chico de cabello rubio, ojos y piel clara.

― ¡Trevor! ―llamó el chico, entrando.

― ¡Kira, aquí, ahora! ―gruñó Harry con autoridad y la gata, subió al regazo de su dueño.

―Gracias ―dijo el rubio ―Soy Neville. Neville Longbottom.

―Harrison Potter-Mann.

―Mary Ann Potter-Evans ―dijo Mary desdeñando de su segundo nombre.

―Hermione Granger ―dijo la castaña, algo nerviosa, pues acababa de pasar por una mala experiencia, segundos antes de subir.

―Lou Ellen Blackstone ―saludó la pelinegra.

―Tú siempre usas tus dos nombres, ¿no? ―dijo Mary sonriente, Lou abrió su boca, pero luego la cerró al darse cuenta de que Mary no lo hacía y solo le quedó asentir.

Tras un largo viaje y despues de que Harry amenazara con un cuchillo de luna creciente a un inútil busca pleitos, finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts, donde los alumnos de primer año fueron en sus barcas, luego la profesora Minerva McGonagall los esperaba, los hizo entrar y les pidió que le esperaran ante las puertas del Gran Comedor y ella les diría cuando sería la selección, ellos asintieron, para asombro de más de uno, Harry había sacado un libro en el cual se contaban algunas... anécdotas sobre su madre, entre esas todas las cosas por las cuales hizo pasar a Hércules ―_Espero jamás llegar a hacerte enfadar, mamá _―se dijo Harry, teniendo un escalofrío por un segundo.

Escuchó la parte de las casas, de cómo debían de ganar puntos para conseguir la copa y vio como los primeros pasaron: Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones, fueron a Hufflepuff, luego fue Terry Boot a Ravenclaw, luego, él volvió a su lectura, hasta escuchar el apellido Blackstone, Mary le sonrió y él hizo lo mismo.

― ¡RAVENCLAW! ―Gritó el sombrero, los hermanos Potter chocaron sus manos.

―Potter, Harry ―llamó la profesora McGonagall, en ningún momento levantó la vista de su lectura, pero supo exactamente que debía de dar 115 pasos, girarse y sentarse, el sombrero haría el resto, mientras caminaba escuchaba a las personas a su alrededor.

― ¿Ha dicho Potter?

― ¿Ese Harry Potter?

Al guardar su libro y sentarse, vio a las personas del comedor mirándolo fijamente, esperaba que ese revuelo también se levantara con su hermana o sino, se sentiría muy mal por el resto de tiempo de su estancia allí.

Escuchó al sombrero pensar en donde ponerlo, creyó por un instante que al sombrero le daría un ataque al corazón, cuando supo que él era un semidiós e hijo de Hera. Harry valoraba el trabajo el equipo, pero también ambicionaba la aventura por ser un semidiós, sin embargo le gustaba aprender y siempre leer, además del afán de siempre conocer los lugares más recónditos de la magia o del mundo mitológico.

― ¡SLYTHERIN! ―Todos se quedaron en silencio por un instante, incluso Dumbledore, pues supuestamente Harry tendría que ser un Gryffindor como James lo fue.

―Potter, Mary ―llamó la maestra McGonagall y para alegría de Harry, se armó el mismo revuelo que con él, aunque pronto deseó que su espada pudiera cortar a los humanos, al escuchar a más de uno hablar de su hermana, pues ciertamente Mary estaba bastante… desarrollada para su edad.

― ¡GRYFFINDOR! ―Ellos aplaudieron, por tener a La-Niña-Que-Vivió.

Tras eso, el director les permitió comer, dio algunos avisos como el de que el 3º piso y el Bosque Prohibido estaban fuera de los limites, primero salieron los de séptimo, luego los de sexto (de estos últimos, dos alumnos de cada casa se quedaron), quinto, cuarto, tercero, segundo y, cuando los de primero se levantaron, fueron guiados por los dos alumnos de Sexto, quienes se hicieron llamar Prefectos y dijeron lo que esas palabras significaban. Cruzaron un arco, bajaron unos escalones y llegaron ante una pared, en las mazmorras.

―Para cruzar la pared, deben decir una palabra clave, este año: Sangre Pura ―comunicó el Prefecto

Del otro lado encontraron una sala muy amplia, con granes ventanales góticos, las paredes estaban decoradas de tapices verdes y plata, el techo estaba pintado como un cielo estrellado, la alfombra que tapizaba _todo el suelo_, era de un color verde esmeralda y una serpiente plateada. Se veían, mesas, sillas y muchos libreros y una estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

―Los hombres dormimos en la habitación de la izquierda ―dijo uno de los Prefectos ―Y las mujeres en la habitación de la derecha ―solo en ese momento, todos notaron los marcos de las puertas, Harry, pronto se hizo un conocido de Daphne Greengrass, ambos se dijeron ir a dejar en las habitaciones sus pertenencias y luego volver a la sala. Así lo hicieron y al volver, encontraron al Profesor Severus Snape, el director de Slytherin.

―Buenas noches a todos ―dijo el profesor ―Soy Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones y jefe de casa de Slytherin. Junto a mí, el Barón Sanguinario, un hombre en quién pueden confiar, a pesar de su apariencia, espero que demuestren la astucia que caracteriza a Slytherin.―El profesor Snape, sacó su varita, hizo un movimiento y unos folletos aparecieron―Aquí tienen: El horario y un mapa de Hogwarts, para no perderse, aunque pueden pedir ayuda a los cuadros y fantasmas ―dijo el profesor, entregando 3 papeles engrapadora a cada uno: un pequeño mapa del colegio con atajos para ir de un lado a otro, el secreto de las escaleras, el himno de Slytherin y lo que significaba ser un Slytherin.

Al día siguiente, fueron a la primera clase, tras bañarse, vestirse y desayunar, se dirigieron al primer piso, al salón 1B «_Aula de Transformaciones. Trata a los objetos inanimados con respeto. Pueden ser tus compañeros de clase._»

―Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que van a aprender ―explicó la profesora McGonagall ―Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase deberá irse y no podrá volver. Estáis prevenidos. ―La maestra agitó su varita y el escritorio fue transformado en un cerdo, los hizo tomar algunas notas y entregó una cerilla/fosforo, para transformarlo en una aguja.

Harry suspiró, se quitó sus lentes y agarró su varita, para luego mirar el fosforo, la imaginó pasando de madera a metal, la imaginó volviéndose fina, luego la cerilla tendría un agujero pequeño y alargado, el otro extremo sería puntiagudo, agitó la varita, mientras que la magia pasaba de la varita a la cerilla y esta obedecía a su magia, volviéndose una aguja ―Maestra McGonagall ―llamó Harry, la maestra se acercó y contuvo la respiración por un instante.

―100 puntos para Slytherin ―dijo asombrada ―Perfecto señor… ¿prefiere ser llamado Potter o Mann?

―Mann. El Potter pertenece a Mary ―dijo él sonriente, mientras su hermana lo miraba con enfado.

―Pues bien señor Mann, son 100 puntos para Slytherin ―dijo ella, él asintió y al finalizar la clase, solo lo habían conseguido Harry, Lou y Hermione, los demás seguirían trabajando en la transformación, en la próxima clase.

― ¿Saben que sigue, chicas? ―preguntó Harry, pues sabía que un 90% de sus clases eran con Ravenclaw, quien era agarrado en una mano por Lou y su otro brazo por Mary, salida de la nada, mientras él intentaba mantener el equilibrio y caminar.

―Pociones con ustedes ―dijo Mary― ¿No fue Snape amigo de mi madre?

―Y nuestro padre le hacía bromas crueles ―dijo Harry con algo de pesar por su jefe de casa.

La clase fue en las mazmorras del castillo, en un salón apenas iluminado por un par de velas y casi en penumbras, el profesor hablaba en un susurro y con calma, pero usaba el hechizo Sonorus para que todos pudieran escuchar ―Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de la manufacturación de una poción ―decía ―Aquí no serán necesarios los movimientos de varita y en caso de tener que usarla, será solo en círculos pequeños, para hechizar las cucharas y revolverlo todo. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo, como el liquido al ser ingerido hechiza la mente… les enseñaré a embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria e incluso detener la muerte, siempre y cuando demuestren la genialidad e inteligencia necesaria ―miró a los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, ignorando (de momento) a los Slytherin, era inusual tener 3 casas en una misma clase ―Weasley ―Ronald Weasley se puso serio, tras dar un brinco y tumbar su cuaderno― ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de asfódelo en una infusión de ajenjo? ―Weasley no supo responder y bajó la cabeza, algunas manos se alzaron, entre ellas, una tímida― ¿Conoce la respuesta, Longbottom?

―Fil… ¿Filtro de los muertos en vida?

― ¡Dígalo con ganas y seguridad, Longbottom! ―gruñó el profesor, haciéndolo saltar.

―Filtro de los muertos en vida ―dijo Neville.

―40 puntos para Gryffindor, serían 50, si Weasley dejara de bromear ―contestó el profesor.

―Potter, Mary: ¿Dónde buscaría si le pido que me traiga un Bezoar? ―preguntó.

―Dentro del estomago de una cabra, puede ser usado en una poción especifica como antídoto de venenos ―contestó Mary.

―50 puntos para Gryffindor ―dijo el profesor.

―Patil ―llamó a la chica de ascendencia india.

― ¿Cuál es el uso del Filtro de Mandrágoras? ―preguntó, la chica lo pensó por varios minutos― ¿Sabe de qué le hablo?

―Cura la petrificación ―contestó Parvati, ahora más relajada.

―20 puntos para Gryffindor se demoró demasiado, señorita Patil ―contestó el profesor.

―Bien, es todo por hoy ―dijo, todos asintieron y salieron del salón.

Si las clases seguirían así, quizás no fuera tan aburrido esto de asistir a Hogwarts.

**Aunque Harry y Lou esperaban que sus padres los protegieran mientras estuvieran allí, pues los problemas siempre parecían ir en busca de los Mestizos.**

_**N/A Laura: Que alguien me recuerde a futuro, en otro Fic de este mismo X-Over, hacer un Harry x Thalía.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**::::**

**09**

**::::**

Aquella mañana, tras despejarse y vestirse, Harry fue a la sala común de Slytherin, tras saludar a algunos compañeros, agarró el periódico de la Inglaterra mágica, tenía una noticia de última hora, una noticia... Alarmante. Decidió terminar de asearse, vestirse y tras ver su próxima clase, salió caminando de las mazmorras, topándose con Lou y Padma, al tiempo que se acercaban al Gran Comedor.

―Reciente asalto en Gringotts ―leyó Harry.

― ¿Y la noticia? ―preguntó Lou impaciente, Harry asintió.

―El 31 de Julio ocurrió un atraco, la cámara de registro fue vaciada ese día y… los duendes no quieren contar que había o qué se llevaron ―resumió Harry rápidamente.

―Tendría que ser importante para alertarlo, pero aún así, no quieren que se sepa ―dijo Lou.

―Tendrán problemas con el propietario de la cámara ―dijo Padma― ¿Dice algo más? ―Harry negó y le enseñó que no había nada más, se puso de pie y fue por su libro de Hechizos y de Defensa, para luego proponerles a ambas pelinegras practicar, ellas asintieron encantadas y fueron a uno de los patios del colegio, tomando ejemplo de los hechizos de ambos libros. A la hora del desayuno, descubrieron que habían sido vistos por muchos alumnos, sobre todo de Hufflepuff, los cuales los animaban por decidirse a practicar Encantamientos variados y Hechizos de Protección, aquello le valieron los celos de Ron Weasley, quien desafió a Harry a un combate mágico, contraviniendo las órdenes de su madre.

**Recuerdo**

_Ron entró en la oficina del director, sorprendiéndose de ver a su madre allí._

― _¿Ocurre algo, director? ―preguntó él, preocupado, no llevaban ni un día y ya le estaban llamando a la oficina del director._

―_Adelante Ronald, pasa ―dijo Dumbledore sonriente ―Queremos saber sobre tu encuentro con Harry y Mary._

―_No los vi en el tren ―contestó él ―El tren es muy grande._

―_Sigue tratando de acercarse a Harry principalmente ―dijo Dumbledore ―Es curioso el que él sobreviviera también al ataque. No me sorprendería si Mary se une a nosotros pronto, pero Harry es una cuestión a tener en mente._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Buenos días, Harry ―dijo Ron parándose detrás de él y sobresaltándolo.

―Buenos días… ¿Ronald? ―preguntó y el pelirrojo, sin borrar su sonrisa asintió― ¿En qué puedo servirte?

―Me preguntaba si te interesaría… venir con nosotros ―señaló a un par de matones detrás de él, entre Malfoy y Weasley... para Harry ambos eran los matones del colegio, Ronald solo lo hacía intentando ser popular, mientras que Malfoy contaba con el dinero e influencia para hacerlo ―Podríamos enseñarte a jugar Quidditch y Ajedrez Mágico.

―Gracias, pero debo rechazar la oferta por ahora ―dijo Harry, mientras volvía a su comida ―Además: en un par de días tendremos la lección de vuelo en escoba, aun así: esperaría poder conseguir no una escoba, sino una alfombra o aun mejor: un Pegaso o Hipogrifo ―murmuró sonriente, mientras que Kira maullaba y Harry se concentraba en ella y en terminar su desayuno. Tras eso, las clases continuaron a lo largo del día y él sencillamente, ignoraba a Ronald Weasley, a lo largo de la semana: en Historia de la Magia, Encantamientos (en su sexta clase, aprendieron el Incendio), Transformaciones (finalmente comenzaron a transformar a sus familiares -mascotas- en objetos inanimados), Defensa (el profesor se desmayó tras ver a Kira y confundirla con una vampiresa, así que Harry tomó el mando, esto aumentó la envidia de Ronald hacía él)

El día viernes, tuvieron su primera clase de vuelo, siendo todos alineados por la entrenadora Hooch, unos frente a otros ―Deben de pararse con sus escobas, teniéndolas a su izquierda, luego griten "arriba" ―la escoba de Harry subió de forma inmediata, así como la de Mary e incluso Lou.

Las escobas de Hermione, Padma y Seamus subieron minutos despues.

Ron solo la hacía rodar. Malfoy gruñó y liberó magia desde su mano, llevándose un golpe en la cara.

Luego de que todos las tuvieron en sus manos, la maestra Hooch les enseñó a subirse de forma cómoda en la escoba y como agarrarla, además de decirle a Malfoy que estaba sujetando mal su escoba, cosa que lo hizo sonrojar, además de llevarse las risas de las hermanas Greengrass, pues Malfoy juraba y repetía que era un excelente "conductor" de escoba. Tenían que dar una patada al suelo, elevarse con la espalda recta y luego inclinarse hacia el frente y bajar, cuando la maestra estuvo por usar su silbato para decirles que despegaran, Neville salió volando sin control.

― ¡Neville! ―gritó Harry preocupado, antes de seguirlo, más por instinto. Logrando alcanzarlo y sacar su varita― **¡Petrificus Totallus!** ―la escoba de Neville se detuvo y Harry le ayudó a subir a la suya, mientras le pedía sujetar la escoba petrificada, bajando ambos de forma segura.

―Buen trabajo salvando a su compañero, señor Potter ―dijo la maestra Hooch.

―Mann, profesora ―dijo Harry sonriente, recibiendo un codazo de su hermana.

―50 puntos para Slytherin ―dijo ella ―Llevaré al señor Longbottom con la señora Pomfrey, vuelvo en seguida, no se muevan ―todos asintieron.

―Miren, Longbottom dejó su recordadora ―dijo Malfoy sonriente y con la esfera en la mano ―Esperemos a que venga y la baje él mismo ―se subió a su escoba, dio una patada y dejó el objeto en el árbol, mientras que Harry suspiraba con un aire de desaprobación, al tiempo que otros se reían (Slytherin) o enfadaban (Ravenclaw y Gryffindor) ― ¿Qué pasa Potter? ―preguntó― ¿No te gusta la broma?

―Ciertamente, no me gusta ―dijo él, Lou se acercó al idiota y le tocó la pierna, este perdió el equilibrio, más de una chica gritó.

―Tengo tu pierna ―dijo Lou sonriente y burlona, antes de devolvérsela y pegársela de nuevo y todos se alejaban de ella, estaba un poco loca y era muy bromista.

―**Accio: Recordadora de Neville Longbottom**―dijo Harry con la varita en la mano, antes de que la esfera volviera a su mano ―Lou ―llamó Harry, yendo a acusar a Malfoy con la sub-directora McGonagall, seguido por Lou y Mary.

Minutos despues, varios alumnos sirvieron de testigos, haciendo que el joven heredero de los Malfoy fuera castigado por 24 horas por la severa sub-directora, mientras que Harry fue premiado con 60 puntos para Slytherin.

Harry y Lou sabían que pronto tendrían noticias de Malfoy y un divertido Harry, casi secuestró a su amiga y a su hermana, para ir al séptimo piso, a un salón abandonado y convencerlas de practicar Encantamientos y Maleficios, de los libros de las clases de Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**::::**

**10**

**::::**

Harry sonrió, al recordar la "batalla" contra Ronald Weasley, mientras caminaba hacía la clase de Encantamientos, entró, se sentó junto a Hermione y Lou, saludó a su hermana y escuchó las indicaciones del profesor, para el hechizo "Wingardium Leviosa", sonrió con suficiencia, él quizás no fuera Lou y tendría que ser ella, la que poseyera una facilidad para la magia, pero en este caso, él conseguía _comprender_ lo que hacía el hechizo, pero no sabía _cómo_ hacerlo, así que allí entraba la parte de visualizar el efecto, antes de tener que intentarlo unas dos veces.

**Recuerdo**

―_B… bien ―decía el asustadizo Quirrell, quien miraba fijamente a Kira y a Hedwig, como si alguna de ellas le fuera a saltar encima para matarlo sin aviso ―No... No existen hechizos… Fijos… para protegerse, de un ataque de Magia Oscura ―decía, afortunadamente, el profesor copiaba lo que decía en el tablero ―Deben… deben de tener al… algo de… i… imaginación, ejemplo: el encantamiento de… de congestión, hace que las cosas… aumenten… aumenten de tamaño ―apuntó entonces su varita a un libro ―Engorgio ―el libro aumentó su tamaño y volumen ―Finite ―el libro volvió a la normalidad ―Re… Recuerden: el hechizo… el hechizo Fin… Finite, no… no funcionará en… en todos los… los casos, a veces… a veces una… versión más… más p… poderosa como el… Finite Incantatem puede... ser… ser más útil… ¡sí, eso! ―Ron comenzó a burlarse del profesor._

―Eh, Weasley_ ―gruñó Harry molesto ―Ya déjalo._

―_O vamos ―dijo él sonriente y con un aire burlesco ―Solo es un contrahechizo y lo de escribir en el tablero, verdaderamente funciona mejor que..._

―_Desmaius ―exclamó Harry, haciendo que Ron cayera dormido._

―_Señor… Señor Mann… ―llamó el profesor ―No… no está bien que… que u… usted… ataque a otros… otros compañeros…_

―_Puedo recuperar los puntos que usted me retire en otra materia, profesor ―dijo Harry, con cierto aire desafiante, nadie dijo nada, todos miraron a Harry y luego a Quirrell._

_Mary alzó la mano ―Profesor, no debería de ser malo con mi hermano, él lo está defendiendo a usted._

―_Es… estamos de… de acuerdo señorita Potter… pero… pero no puede… ser bueno, que esto… se quede sin… sin un castigo… ―dijo Quirrell ―Para… para mañana… deseo, un… un tratado de cuatro páginas sobre… sobre los…―ahora no era su tartamudeo habitual, sino que estaba pensando en el castigo― Los mitos y las diferencias entre: el Hipogrifo y el Grifo ―Harry anotó aquello en su cuaderno y asintió, para luego salir del salón, junto a sus amigas y hermana._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―**Wingardium Leviosa** ―dijeron Harry, Mary, Hermione y Lou al unísono, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, mientras que lograban hacer levitar las plumas en clase de Encantamientos, recibiendo **_70_** puntos personales, para cada una y **_40_** para Ravenclaw y **_30_** para Gryffindor.

Al salir de clase, Ron hablaba con su par de amigos matones, quejándose de cuan insufrible era Hermione, quien se alejó de Harry, Mary y Lou, para ir a llorar, Harry deseó con toda su alma arrojarle esa maldición de las vendas para los ojos, de la cual había leído en el libro de Defensa, pero no podía meter en problemas a Slytherin, Quirrell ciertamente había sido un maestro amable y había demostrado que no era un completo fracaso como varios lo quisieron hacer ver, así que se dijo que ya su madre o Tique se harían cargo de Ron Weasley. Suspiró y fue seguido por su hermana y amiga, hasta el Gran Comedor, cada quien fue a su respectiva mesa y comenzaron el almuerzo, ya luego buscarían a Hermione.

En eso, las puertas se abrieron de forma brusca, era Quirrell aterrorizado ― ¡TROL!―Gritó, al tiempo que se acercaba al director, obviamente Dumbledore ya estaba pensando en qué hacer en esta eventualidad― ¡UN TROL SUELTO EN LAS MASMORRAS! ―se quedó quieto un segundo ―Pensé que debía saberlo ―tras esas palabras, se desmayó y el caos comenzó a reinar.

― ¡TODOS CALMADOS! ―Gritó Dumbledore ―Prefectos: lleven a los demás a sus respectivas salas comunes, usando los túneles que McGonagall y Snape abrirán para ustedes de inmediato ―ambos maestros se pusieron de pie y se acercaron, cada uno a una pared ―Los profesores iremos por el Trol, todos deben quedarse en sus respectivas Salas Comunes, hasta que sus jefes de casa confirmen que no hay peligro ―inmediatamente, saltó Percy Ignatius Weasley, dando órdenes e indicaciones, no solo a la casa de Gryffindor, sino a las otras mesas, prefectos y maestros, quienes se le quedaron mirando, finalmente lo ignoraron.

― ¡Harry! ―gritó Mary, quitándose de en medio a los otros alumnos de Slytherin.

― ¡Mary Potter! ―gruñó el Prefecto de Slytherin al ver a la Gryffindor, justo antes de que bajaran hasta las mazmorras― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¡No encuentro a Hermione, por ningún lado! ―dijo ella asustada, junto a ella venía Lou, quién fue la que advirtió a la chica y ahora advertían a Harry, Lou hizo que todos los Slytherin fuera a la sala y ellos fueron en busca del Trol.

Acabaron por encontrarlo, en el tercer piso.

¡En el baño, justo donde estaba Hermione!

Lou fue la primera en desenfundar su espada, luego lo hicieron Harry y Mary.

Mary atacó a las piernas, cortándole los tendones de los pies y clavando su espada en las rodillas, para que no se moviera.

Lou cortó la maza que llevaba, con su espada.

Harry le dio el golpe final, atravesándole varias veces la cabeza con su espada.

La puerta del baño se abrió ―Harry, Mary…

―Lou ―dijo Harry sonriente, solo para hacer que Dumbledore se diera cuenta.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó Dumbledore asombrado de ver el cadáver, aunque ellos tres… Harry y Mary sostenían plumas y Lou un bolígrafo Muggle.

―Hermione desapareció del comedor, pero no nos dimos cuenta de cuando ―dijo Mary ―Fui a buscar a Harry y a Lou, para luego buscarla a ella. Se avisó que el Trol estaba en las mazmorras, no en el tercer piso… ―un estallido de magia ocurrió en ese momento y Dumbledore, junto a McGonagall y a Snape, fueron a ver qué ocurrió, pero los jóvenes fueron tras ellos y llegaron primero, pues los adultos se entretuvieron con algo, lo cual los hermanos y la semidiosa no vieron. Encontrándose a Quirrell ante el Espejo de Oesed, al cual gritaba, mientras trataba de descifrar como agarrar la piedra.

― "_Accio: Pluma-Espada"_ ―susurró Harry, poniéndose detrás de Quirrell y ante Voldemort, para atravesarlo por la espalda, matándolo, lo que parecía ser un humo… lo que quedaba a Voldemort, surgió de Quirrell y fue hacía Harry, quien lo cortó con su espada, para que luego todo fuera calma.

― ¿Qué…? ―preguntó ella, sacando de su bolsillo una piedra roja ―Esta es la…

―La Piedra Filosofal ―murmuró Harry asombrado, quien la atrapó al vuelo, pues Mary se la había arrojado ―Salgamos de aquí, luego la enviaremos al Olimpo ―la chica asintió y ambos salieron de allí, mientras que los maestros entraban, encontrándose con el cadáver de Quirrell y un Dumbledore enfadado, se dio cuenta de que Voldemort había escapado, Lou liberó la niebla sobre los maestros, haciéndoles olvidar que Harry, Mary y ella los habían seguido, así que Dumbledore rebuscó entre las ropas de Quirrell, sin poder encontrar la Piedra Filosofal, enfadándose ante esto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**::::**

**11**

**::::**

Harry, Mary y Lou, se reunieron con Hermione y le enseñaron la Piedra Filosofal.

― ¡Nicholas Flamel debería tenerla! ―gritó una asombrada Hermione, Lou sonrió.

―Él se la prestó a Dumbledore, para atraer a un mago oscuro, pero nosotros la recuperamos ―dijo Lou, para luego sacar un sobre tradicional, guardar la piedra en él, con la ayuda de Hermione, encontraron la dirección de Flamel, colocaron dicha dirección en el sobre, para luego llevarlo a la lechucería y hacer el envío.

Dumbledore, vio todo esto desde su oficina, con la ayuda de una bola de cristal, furioso, pues planeaba quedarse con la piedra para sus propios intereses y decirle a Flamel que fue destruida, pero ahora le era imposible hacerlo, por obvias razones.

Los meses siguientes, las clases se reanudaron, como normalmente lo harían.

En Pociones, el desarrollo de Harry, Mary y Hermione era excepcional, logrando reproducir la Poción curadora de Forúnculos y del Olvido en un tiempo record, entre ambas clases en las cuales se les pidió crearlas.

En Encantamientos, Lou y Mary demostraron una excepcional velocidad para dominar hechizos como el Lumus y el Incendio, a Harry y Hermione les tomó algo más de tiempo conseguirlo.

En Transformaciones, Harry se destacó al lograr una transformación perfecta de transformar a Kira en una copa de cristal. Fue una sorpresa inmensa para McGonagall, como Neville perdía la compostura, soltaba su varita y mientras derramaba lagrimas, señalaba de forma histérica a su sapo Trevor, al tiempo que la magia surgía del cuerpo de Neville, permitiendo la transformación del sapo.

Defensa fue suspendida a causa de la falta de un maestro.

Para Historia de la Magia, Harry, Mary, Hermione, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, se juntaban y discutían entre ellos, lo referente al tema de la clase, así mismo, iban a la biblioteca y conseguían más información sobre el siglo en cuestión. Preferían buscar en la biblioteca o aventurarse en prácticas de Transformaciones o Pociones (sobre todo por Neville), que ponerse a perder el tiempo con un profesor que parecía repetir la misma fórmula, una y otra vez.

Herbología, era una materia en la cual Neville Longbottom se mostraba seguro de lo que hacía y ya que esa clase, era con Hufflepuff, él siempre se sentaba junto a Lavender Brown, haciendo que Mary y Hermione cuchichearan entre ellas, preguntándose si ese par se daban cuenta de su cariño o si eran inconscientes.

A una semana de terminarse el año escolar, McGonagall, llevó a Neville (por medio de Aparición) al Callejón Diagon y desde allí a Ollivander, donde Neville consiguió una varita adecuada para él, pues había estado usando la de su padre hasta ese día: Una varita de Cerezo con pelo de Unicornio lo aceptó como su maestro.

Esto se vio en los meses siguientes, donde en los Encantamientos, Transformaciones y demás materias troncales, Neville mostró una mejoría abismal, salvando a Gryffindor, la cual estaba a punto de perder un total de 378 puntos, por culpa de Ron Weasley, quien, cada vez que abría la boca era para decir algo equivocado o un insulto, cosa que acababa en una perdida abismal de puntos para la casa del dragón, pero que Neville, Mary, Parvati y Lavender, salvaron con una puntuación final, meramente aceptable.

Ese año, Ravenclaw se llevó la copa de la casa, gracias a Hermione, Padma y Lisa, con 950 puntos.

Tras eso, fue el regreso a los hogares.

En su hogar, siendo ya de noche y estando en su cama, Perseo Jackson tuvo una visión, se vio en el campamento y luego vio a Grover escapando de un enemigo desconocido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

_**N/A: En el capitulo anterior, tuve un problema con Neville: La escena, se "traduciría" en: luego de terminar las clases, McGonagall le compraría su varita, para poder empezar a usarla el año siguiente.**_

_**N/A 2: En esta versión de "El Mar de los Monstruos", no aparecerá Tyson, en su reemplazo estará Gwen, como media hermana de Percy e hija de Neptuno.**_

**::::**

**12**

**::::**

**Nueva Profecía**

Harry y Mary volvieron a casa, dando paso a su convivencia con sus padres. Y contándoles sobre sus aventuras, James hizo una perfecta imitación de la pintura de Edvard Munch _("El Grito"),_ ante el gesto de su rostro, por la sorpresa de que un hijo suyo pudiera ser, _(en sus propias palabras)_ "un mini-mago oscuro en potencia", afortunadamente, Lily y Hera, le quitaron la estupidez y prejuicio, dándole golpes en la cabeza y teniendo _a puerta cerrada_, una larga conversación, sobre porqué Harry no se volvería un mago oscuro a futuro.

―Harry ―dijo Hera una mañana, luego de que el semidiós y la heroína se alistaran para un nuevo día de… estar en casa― ¿Tienes alguna idea de en qué especializarte a futuro?

Harry se llevó una mano a la barbilla, mientras pensaba y luego se rascó la nuca apenado ―Bueno, la verdad es que… había pensado en abrir mi propia tienda de… creación de varitas o sino (y con más motivo), volverme Medimago.

―Varitología ―dijo James sonriente ―su abuela, es decir: mi madre, era muy aficionada a esa arte y su bisabuela Griselda White…

― ¿No era ella la dueña de la tienda White Lake? ―preguntó Lily y James asintió, para luego hacer aparecer 6 libros de Varitología.

―Gracias ―dijo Harry sonriente.

_«En el comienzo de la historia de los magos, las fuerzas mágicas de una varita pudieron ser experimentadas y exploradas a través de los tiempos, con todos sus hallazgos anotados, así como con muchos otros misterios del mundo, cada uno con brillantes y dedicados exploradores, y al igual que estos campos, se fue comprendiendo con el paso del tiempo»_ Harry salió de su propio mundo, al tiempo que agradecía a su padre, quien se quedó con una mirada lejana.

― ¿Qué te preocupa, James? ―preguntaron Hera y Lily al tiempo, causándoles un escalofrío a Harry y Mary.

―Estoy… estoy comenzando a… a recordar lo que ocurrió aquella noche ―dijo James ―La noche en la que… Voldemort nos atacó o bueno… ―se volvió hacía sus hijos ―Cuando los atacó a ustedes. Sirius… él fue tras Peter, pero solo sabemos que lo mató, junto a un grupo Muggle y… ya…

―Quizás estaba enfadado por la traición de Pettigrew ―dijo Mary, sintiéndose mal, por su padrino.

―No es solo eso chicos ―dijo James ahora enfadado ―Sirius era alguien que siempre pensaba en las consecuencias ―Lily lo miró y él se encogió ―Al menos cuando finalmente maduró, como yo ―sonrió y ella solo movió su mano, como diciéndole que continuara ―Además, aunque su ataque fuera muy poderoso…

Entonces fue Lily, quien cayó en cuenta ―No hay forma de matarlo y que quedaran aun las ropas.

―Y estaban intactas ―dijo James.

―Esto no me gusta ―murmuró Hera ―Si ustedes fueron descubiertos y los niños atacados, fue por culpa de Pettigrew ―ambos humanos asintieron ―Sirius bien podría haberlo asesinado, pero Hécate conoce la magia, por ser ella la diosa misma de la magia y sé que es imposible emplearse un conjuro que deshaga el cuerpo, pero deje todo lo demás (ropa, joyas y varita), intacto… ―alguien tocó a la puerta, los adultos estaban tan asustados, al comenzar a unir los cabos, que James y Lily se armaron con sus varitas, Hera desenfundó una daga, Harry y Mary subieron y bajaron inmediatamente, empuñando sus espadas y sus varitas. James abrió la puerta― ¡Hebe, cariño! ―gritó la diosa mientras caminaba hacía la adolescente de cabello castaño y ojos azules, y ambas se abrazaban ―Harry, te presento a una de tus hermanas: Hebe, diosa y personificación de la juventud.

―Un placer, hermanito ―dijo una chica de unos 17 años, entrando y abrazando a Harry ―Hola Mary.

―Hebe ―dijeron ambos.

―Mamá, uno de tus Pavorreales, me trajo esta carta y… y no sé porque me la trajo a mi ―dijo la castaña. Hera asintió y tomó la carta.

―Es una profecía del Oráculo de Delfos ―dijo la diosa, abriendo la carta y enseñando un collar, el cual fue agarrado por Harry.

Se vio junto a Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Clarisse, Lou y Mary.

Se vio junto a sus amigos, ante una chica que les pedía ayuda, para llegar al Mar de los Monstruos.

Luego vio como los ocho, llegaban hasta una especie de piel de un animal de un color dorado y la agarraban, se vio rodeado de muchos monstruos.

― ¡Harry! ―gritó.

― ¡Joder! ―soltó la moneda, al tiempo que respiraba de forma agitada y sentía el sudor cayendo por sus sienes.

― ¿Viste algo Harry? ―preguntó Hera.

―Cualquier cosa, hermanito ―dijo Hebe, pero pronto Harry cayó dormido, la diosa de la juventud lo atrapó― ¡Harry! ―gritó preocupada y él comenzó a hablar en sueños, era cosa de Morfeo para que Harry pudiera procesarlo todo― ¿Harry, Mary, Lou, Percy y Annabeth irán al mar de los monstruos, buscarán el Vellocino de Oro y se reunirán con una chica?

―Era demasiada información para que el cerebro de Harry pudiera procesarla ―dijo Lily ―Por eso está dormido y… soñando lo que vio por medio de la moneda. ―James lo había anotado todo y lo puso en la mesa, Harry despertó y le contaron lo ocurrido, aunque él gruñó, no recordar nada del sueño, decidió creerles, eran su familia despues de todo. En eso, el fuego de la chimenea se encendió con un color azul y tres ancianas aparecieron en él.

―Las Hermanas del Destino ―dijo Hera mirando enfadada a las ancianas― ¿Podemos ayudarlas en algo?

―Puedes ayudarnos, señora de la familia ―dijo la hermana del pasado.

―Pero es de tu hijo y tu sobrina, de quienes en realidad necesitamos ayuda ―dijo la hermana del presente.

―El Vellocino de Oro será la misión del joven Percy, tu misión, joven Harry, será distraer y acabar con el Dragón Vil―dijo la hermana del futuro.

― ¿Dragón Vil? ―preguntaron todos.

―Un dragón, hijo de la Hidra de Lerna e Yamata no Orochi ―dijo la hermana del presente.

― ¡¿Y SE SUPONE QUE MI HIJO/HERMANO DEBE ENFRENTARLO?! ―Gritaron James, Hera, Mary y Hebe asustados, ante las órdenes de las hermanas del destino, pero Harry no parecía muy afectado, más que para pasarse la lengua por los dientes y labios.

―Harry hará frente, a Lelanto, durante la próxima Titanomaquia ―dijo la Hermana del Futuro.

―El titán del aire, es el más veloz y peligroso ―dijo Hera.

― ¿Los campamentos? ―preguntó Hebe al borde de un ataque de nervios.

― ¿Están diciendo que los campamentos Mestizo y Júpiter se aliarán, en contra de los Titanes? ―preguntó un asombrado James, haciendo que Lily, Harry y Mary, entendieran que él recibió más información por parte de Hera que los demás.

―Así será y, sin el joven Harry, Lelanto se volverá un problema, masacrando a la mayoría de héroes, semidioses y legados ―dijo la hermana del futuro ―El 19 de Junio es importante y deberán reunirse ambos, con los hijos del Mar.

**Mi Hermana Menor**

A un día de que terminaran las clases, Percy se levantó de su cama y sin saber porqué, estaba pensando en su amiga Gwen, una chica, a quien había conocido en su nuevo colegio. Con una corta conversación con su madre y a pesar de las advertencias de ella y de Quirón, él decidió asistir al Campamento este año también, Sally solo suspiró y aceptó el que su hijo fuera al campamento, en eso y para sorpresa de Sally, llegó Poseidón, entrando a la casa y asustándolos a ambos, le reconocieron por su cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, llevaba un conjunto veraniego o más bien, algo propio para ir a la playa y preguntó a Percy si estaba listo para el verano a lo que él asintió. Desde su encuentro anterior, Poseidón se había pasado varias veces por la casa de su amante, haciéndose llamar Peter Seaman. Algo que Percy pensaba que era muy original (nótese el sarcasmo) y llevaba a Percy al colegio cada día, cosa que a Sally le gustaba, pues al menos Poseidón ya respondía por Percy, no como en sus anteriores 12 años de vida.

Nada más llegar, se encontró con su mejor amiga, Gwendolyn McLarty, una chica de cabello negro y ojos dorados. Hasta donde Percy sabía, Gwen también sufría de THDA _(Trastorno Hiperactivo con Déficit de Atención)_ y por esta razón, ambos sufrían de algo de Bullying, pero el colegio, al ser progresista, no prestaba atención a si los alumnos eran buenos o malos, les bastaba con que aprendieran lo que se decía y daban severos castigos a quienes se reían de otros.

Una de las materias en las cuales, mejor les iba a ambos, era en Educación Física, ayudando esto a su parte Hiperactiva, pero ese día, todo se puso muy raro.

O bueno, normal para dos semidioses, los sujetos que llevaron para Educación Física, a la hora de Quemados, los compañeros de equipo de Tyson se transformaron en gigantes, arrojándose contra Percy y Gwen, tras reconocerlos como semidioses a lo cual ambos sacaron sus espadas y se arrojaron contra los monstruos, siendo salvados por la aparición de Annabeth.

―Anna… ―murmuró Percy, mientras lograba acabar con otro de los gigantes, pero eran demasiados y se estaba cansando muy rápido.

― ¡Percy, usa tu Hidroquinesis! ―dijo Annabeth y él asintió, pero no era el único al cual el agua obedecía, sino también a Gwen, ambos pudieron ahogar a los gigantes que seguían vivos. ― ¿Quién es ella? ―preguntó Annabeth, mirando a Gwen.

―Soy Gwendolyn Smith, hija Neptuno. Hermana menor de Percy ―dijo ella sonriente.

―Tengan ―dijo Annabeth entregándoles dos gorras, despues de colocárselas, ambos se volvieron invisibles, para luego irse.


	13. Un típico viaje en Taxi

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**13: Un típico viaje en Taxi**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry y Mary tomaron sus espadas, se vistieron, empacaron comida y ropa, luego se retiraron junto a sus padres y tía (en el caso de Harry: Lily y en el de Mary: Hera).

―Mary: ve en busca de Percy y los demás ―en ese momento, parecía estar pensando mejor ―solo pide ir al Campamento Mestizo, reconocerán cuales tomar. Vayan a la calle Wright, dejen caer los Dracmas y digan "Parada, carro de maldición" ―entonces miró a Harry ―Llamarás otro Taxi y pedirás ir al muelle de Hefesto, tu hermano te ha preparado un barco para que puedas ir al Mar de los Monstruos, allí esperarás a que lleguen los demás, no busques al dragón, hasta que no estén reunidos ―Harry asintió y cada uno de ellos, recibió dos Dracmas de oro por parte de la diosa, quien se veía mortificada. ―Vayan por sus ropas, espadas y escudos.

―Que Nike mire hacía nosotros ―dijeron al mismo tiempo, abrazaron a sus padres y tías, antes de salir de la casa y tomar camino hacía donde Hera les había dicho.

Luego de que ambos jóvenes salieran de la casa, Hera miró por un instante la chimenea. Como esperando algo, pero solo suspiró y miró a James ―Vigilaré que Nike cuide de ellos ―James asintió, tratando de mostrarse fuerte y Lily incluso la abrazó, para luego dejarla ir.

Cada uno tomó un Taxi, la compañía se llamaba "Viajes Seguros de Hermes", en una dirección distinta, pero iban hacía el mismo lugar, en teoría.

Mary iba por refuerzos, mientras que Harry haría frente al peligroso enemigo.

Harry iba calmado en la parte trasera del taxi, conversando con el taxista, quien le preguntaba si había tenido algún problema con Zeus, pero Harry negó haberlo tenido, diciendo que tenía suerte de no haber provocado la ira del dios del trueno y el taxista le dio la razón, entonces, se detuvieron y vieron a un hombre con un corte de cabello de estilo militar, un rostro lleno de cicatrices, sus ojos eran literalmente rojos, llevaba un uniforme militar ingles y le arrojó a Harry una lanza por la ventana del taxi.

―No es Gungnir o la del destino, pero te servirá en tu cruzada ―dijo el sujeto, a quien Harry logró reconocer como su hermano Ares… o más bien, como Marte, lo cual lo hizo parpadear ―Vas a enfrentarte a un ser muy poderoso Harrison, ten cuidado ―el pelinegro de mechones blancos asintió a los consejos de su hermano ―Cuando le mates, báñate en su sangre.

― ¿Cómo Beowulf quien también se bañó en la sangre de un dragón? ―preguntó Harry curioso y el dios sonrió.

―La lanza desaparecerá tras el asesinato, pues su único motivo es darte la victoria contra del Dragón Vil ―dijo Marte.

―Dale mis saludos a Mamá Juno ―pidió Harry sonriente.

―Así lo haré… Harold ―dijo Marte sonriendo de forma burlona, Harry frunció el ceño, claramente su madre (Juno), les dijo que le llamaran así.

―Dime Harry o Harrison ―pidió él algo fastidiado.

―Convérsalo con Mamá ―dijo Marte aun sonriendo, antes de despedirse y que el taxi arrancara.

― ¿Harold? ―preguntó mirando al cielo, como preguntándoselo a Juno.

―Harold es lindo ―dijo una voz femenina y Harry, por el susto, se movió tan rápido como pudo en el asiento trasero, hacía la izquierda, dejando el espacio justo, para que Juno se materializara a su lado.

― ¡Por el abuelo Cronos, menudo susto me has dado! ―chilló Harry impresionado y agarrándose el pecho, mientras trataba de regular su respiración. Junto a él, estaba una mujer de cabello negro enrulado y con un gran escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación a causa del tamaño de sus atributos, en su vestido blanco, la niebla parecía haber caído (o algo así) y permitirle reconocerla como la versión romana de su madre.

―Harold, ven y dale un abrazo a Mami ―dijo Juno, abrazando a su hijo Greco-ingles, el cual pronto se estaba asfixiando entre los atributos de la amorosa mujer, hasta lograr separarse.

―Hola… Mamá Juno ―dijo Harry aun respirando algo sobresaltado― ¿El tío Júpiter manda algún mensaje?

―Te ha mandado suerte con el dragón ―dijo Juno y Harry levantó una ceja ―Zeus no te hace nada, porque Hera es quien mantiene al Olimpo en su lugar, pero eso no significa que Zeus no te tenga algo de rencor. En la ocasión anterior, él necesitó de ti y en esta ocasión, no es así, pero deberás de tener cuidado. Mucho cuidado con los monstruos que aparecerán en tu camino. Júpiter no es igual, no es rencoroso por haberle puesto los cuernos, los divorciamos en buenos términos ―Harry asintió, al menos era una cosa menos por la que preocuparse ―La _"lanza"_ que tu hermano te dio, es de Oro Imperial.

―Y mi otra espada es de Bronce Celestial y Oro Imperial ―dijo Harry, mientras que su madre sostuvo el arma que le dio Marte a Harry, bajó la ventana, extendiendo su mano y la lanza fuera de la ventana, Harry intentó moverse e impedir que su madre la lanzara, pero una mano esquelética apareció y se la llevó. Los minutos pasaron y la mano entregó la lanza, la cual fue devuelta a Harry, quien la tomó entre sus manos, ahora la punta de la hoja de la lanza era más larga y ancha, como una espada, mientras que el cuerpo de la misma, era una larga empuñadura, Harry miró confundido a su... _Madre Romana_.

―Un arma japonesa, similar a una lanza, pero que lleva el nombre de _Naginata_, forjada de Oro Imperial, como ya tu hermano lo ha dicho y ahora ha sido bañada en el río Flegetonte ―dijo Juno sonriente, los minutos pasaban, mientras ambos conversaban sobre cualquier cosa y Harry se enteró de algunas cosas: los dioses fueron atacados por una poderosa magia, durante la II Guerra Mundial, haciendo que sus personalidades grecolatinas se dividieran y estas tomaran pensamientos propios e independientes, hasta que definitivamente, los Romanos se separaron de los Griegos y colocaron su propio _Olimpo_ en una especie de dimensión alternativa, pero a la cual se podía acceder por medio del Empire State, usando el código _33_, no presionando el piso 33º, sino dos veces el tercer piso, en el ascensor. Harry se comprometió ir de visita, Juno le dio un beso en la frente, lo volvió a ahogar entre sus atributos en un abrazo, le dijo que lo amaba y desapareció, Harry entonces miró su… arma.

El viaje continuó para Harry, hasta llegar al muelle, donde vio a Hefesto junto a un barco, solo le dijo: «Sabrás como manejarlo, siempre y cuando también sepas a dónde vas»

Harry agradeció a su hermano, se dieron la mano, Harry subió al barco y zarpó inmediatamente, con destino al Mar de los Monstruos y acabar con Dragón Vil, quien era el custodio de _la Sicilia divina_.

Mientras tanto, Mary tuvo la misma suerte que Harry, de agarrar un Taxi de "Viajes Seguros de Hermes", con destino al Campamento.

Pero Percy, Annabeth y Gwen, habían tomado un taxi llamado "Carro de la Condenación", que era conducido a máxima velocidad por (según ideas de Percy, que seguramente estaban erradas) las Hermanas del Destino, pues se peleaban por un ojo y hasta donde él sabía, las únicas entidades que tenían que compartir un ojo, eran las Hermanas. Minutos despues y para hablar de algo, Percy preguntó a Annabeth si su teoría era exacta, pero una de ellas, dijo que eran las Hermanas Grises y que, la verdad era, que no eran tan distintas a las del Destino. Entonces, frenaron de forma brusca y dijeron que habían llegado. Casi al mismo tiempo, vieron a Mary y Lou saltando de otro Taxi igual y respirando y bendiciendo la tierra, se salieron entre los cuatro y entraron al Campamento, con unos números que según Percy, no tenían sentido: 30, 31, 72 y 12.

Percy, Annabeth, Gwen, Lou y Mary se reagruparon, para luego subir su mirada hacía la colina mestiza, encontrándola atacada por dos toros de bronce del tamaño de elefantes, pero para más consternación, ellos estaban más allá del Árbol de Thalía, cosa que debería de ser imposible, pues el árbol activaba algo así como una protección mágica, que evitaba a los monstruos, pero los toros estaban intactos.

Clarisse comandaba a su Patrulla de Frontera, al tiempo que atacaban a los toros, pero su armadura estaba muy maltratada y los campistas estaban malheridos, los toros entonces soltaron un rugido de fuego, pero Gwen y Percy comandaron el agua con sus armas y crearon un muro de agua evitando que los demás fueran malheridos, con un giro de espadas, los toros fueron arrojados fuera de la colina, por un caudal descontrolado de agua, mientras que los recién llegados alcanzaban a los demás.

―Vean quienes decidieron llegar ―murmuró una cansada Clarisse, quien se mostró agradecida con un gesto.

―Esto no se ha terminado ―advirtió Mary desenfundando su espada, mientras que Clarisse recibía una nueva Gladius, la cual literalmente cayó desde los cielos, la agarró y esquivó al toro.

―Gracias Marte ―dijo Clarisse, ahora con una espada en cada mano.

Percy y Gwen hicieron girar sus espadas y liberaron potentes chorros de agua contra el toro, el cual liberó una llamarada de fuego, generando una capa de vapor, mientras que Charles Beckendorf y Christopher (hijos de Hefesto), junto con Travis Stoll (Hijo de Hermes), se posaban por debajo del toro, hundiendo sus espadas (o bombas) en las patas delanteras y traseras del toro, destruyéndolo.

Clarisse, junto a Annabeth y Percy, acabaron por, literalmente, cortarle la cabeza al otro toro, acabando así con la amenaza. Fue Clarisse quien les explicó que Chiron fue despedido y el actual director era un tan Tántalo, mientras que Argos el director de actividad también fue despedido.

― ¿Dónde está Harry? ―preguntó Lou en un momento de pánico y todos comenzaron a buscarlo.

―Las Hermanas del Destino le dieron una misión a Harry ―avisó Mary y todos le miraron ―Debe acabar con una criatura, un cruce entre la Hidra de Lerna e Yamata no Orochi. Estamos aquí, porque pronto nosotros ―diciendo Percy, Annabeth, Lou y ella ―tendremos que partir hacía el Mar de los Monstruos.

―Tiene sentido ―dijo Percy apareciendo con una carta en su mano derecha ―Es una carta de Papá ―la abrió y la enseñó ―Tienes razón Mary, nos han dado a nosotros, específicamente la misión de dar con el Vellocino de Oro ―la enseñó a Annabeth, Lou, Mary, y… Clarisse.

―Según la carta, podría existir una pista en El Mar de los Monstruos y en Sicilia ―dijo Annabeth leyendo.

Clarisse sonrió, mientras miraba su arma ―Ese lugar es el hogar de los ciclopes, así que enfrentaremos a ciclopes y muchos monstruos hijos de Tifón. Me gusta el plan.

Lo hablaron con Tántalo, el director de actividades, quien se negaba a dejarlos ir, pero un rayo cayó y dejó un mensaje de fuego en el suelo «Deja que ellos cumplan con su destino salvándote el trasero, Tántalo», entonces, comenzó a llover, pero en la lluvia, Percy escuchó la voz de su padre «Demuestra que Quirón es inocente del envenenamiento del Árbol de Thalía, Perseo»

El grupo de héroes se prepararon para salir a cumplir su misión.

La situación no era agradable, el campamento carecía del ambiente amigable del año, pasado, pues los encargados estaban alistando toda clase de armas, parecía que estaban fortificando el campamento para un próximo ataque, ¿y cómo no, si el árbol de Thalía que los protegía había sido envenenado?, se encontraron con Quirón con quien conversaron unos minutos, mientras que Percy estaba seguro de que había sido cosa de Cronos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::**

**14**

**:::::**

Harry dio paso a cumplir su misión: buscar al Dragón Vil, recorriendo la isla de Sicilia, teniendo cuidado de no encontrar al ciclope Polifemo.

― **¡Hijo de la Humanidad! **

Escuchó Harry, para luego girar, al tiempo que cientos de cristales se clavaban en el suelo, junto a él, se giró encontrándose con un Dragón de 9 cabezas― ¡Por Salazar y por Mamá, eres, bastante grande!

― **¡Muere!** ―gritó el dragón atacando a Harry con más cristales, pero ahora activó su escudo, recibiendo este la mayor parte del daño, aunque algunos cristales le alcanzaron las piernas.

El dragón le dio un golpe con la cola, lanzándolo por los aires, Harry giró sobre sí mismo, haciendo que el escudo se llevara la mayoría del daño, para luego ponerse de pie, esquivar la garra y le cortó parte de la cola, con la espada, haciendo rugir al dragón, el cual agarró a Harry con su enorme brazo derecho, apretándolo y haciendo crujir sus huesos, el dragón liberó sus cristales sobre el cuerpo de Harry, haciéndolo gritar.

Harry pudo sacar la espada a modo de pluma, era más pequeña y flexible, tras asegurarse de estarla agarrando por la empuñadura, activó la forma de espada, enterrando la misma en un par de dedos del dragón y cortándolos, consiguiendo ser liberado y cayendo en pie, el dragón rugió, mientras Harry lo esquivaba, logrando cortar los dedos de uno de los pies del dragón, el cual le arrojaba cristales afilados, mientras Harry esquivaba o empleaba su escudo, pero el daño que estaba recibiendo era demasiado, así que giró en el suelo y cuando el dragón trató de aplastarlo, él se hizo a un lado y le cortó las piernas, pero Harry fue atrapado por la cola del dragón, quien lo lanzó al aire, allí, mientras volaba fue como si un bombillo se encendiera en su cerebro y bastó con mover sus manos rápidamente, para que el viento lo obedeciera y él pudiera caer de pie, el dragón se arrojó contra él nuevamente, Harry esquivó nuevamente al dragón, una y otra vez, cada vez que el dragón le atacaba, Harry, o conseguía infringirle una herida o esquivarle muy por los pelos, esquivarle y herirlo, pero los ataques del dragón consistían en cristales afilados como dagas, los cuales lograban herirlo.

Rodó por el suelo, recordó la Naginata y con ella, le cortó una mano al dragón, usó sus espadas para escalar por el cuerpo del dragón, hasta que se vio atacado por las cabezas y él, empleando la Naginata, fue cortando una por una las cabezas del dragón, pero siendo herido al mismo tiempo.

Pudo acabar con su enemigo, deslizándose por su torso y enterrando la Naginata en el pecho, el dragón rugió, para luego caer de espaldas. Él tenía heridas sangrantes y sus ropas fueron destruidas casi totalmente, pudo recordar las palabras de su madre… o de las hermanas, ya no estaba seguro, vio un cráter, justo donde estaban las cabezas y decapitó al dragón, la sangre negra llenó el cráter, se desnudó, la sangre del dragón lo bañó, excepto en un punto específico: un pequeño punto de su nuca, donde cayó el infame pétalo de una flor, se secó, vistió y esperó a que sus compañeros llegaran.

::::::::::::::::::::

Percy, Annabeth, Gwen, Lou, Clarisse y Mary, habían encontrado mapas desperdigados en sus casas y al unirlos, a sus mentes había llegado el lugar al cual debían ir: Sicilia, Polifemo y los otros Ciclopes tenían aquello que podría salvar el campamento, el Vellocino de Oro.

Fueron con el señor D, quien les dijo que había un modo y era volando, cuando Clarisse preguntó cómo lo harían, Dionisio los instó a construir carros voladores, usando para esto, alguno de los muchos diseños que Da Vinci, hijo de Atenea, había dejado en el Campamento, así que se pusieron manos a la obra, con los consejos del señor D y la ayuda de los hijos de Hefesto, quienes se veían emocionados por la construcción de los Carros. Con la magia de Lou y su madre Hécate, así como el apoyo de Zeus, pudieron hacer que los Carros volaran y literalmente despegaron, hacía Sicilia, guiados por Clarisse.

Desde Escocia, en Hogwarts se encontraba Dumbledore, viendo a los hermanos Potter por medio de una bola de cristal, mostrándose preocupado por los acontecimientos que estaban ocurriendo, viendo a Harry enfrentar a un dragón, masacrarlo y volverse invulnerable o ver al grupo tan seguro como para ir en busca de aquello que salvaría aquel árbol que los protegía. Se preguntaba si realmente Harry o Mary serían quienes debían de acabar con Voldemort, sobre todo despues de espiar a Lily, quien había pagado a un herrero para forjar un par de cuchillos Karambit, uno para cada hermano "en caso de una emergencia", eso no le gustaba a Dumbledore, pues Lily los estaría instando a asesinar a los Mortífagos. Harry y Mary habían resulto la misión anterior del rayo de Zeus con sus armas, ellos debían aprender a perdonar a sus enemigos, debían entender que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, pero estaba viendo a Lily, Harry y Mary pensar de una forma muy distinta a la suya.

Por consecuencia, tenía que actuar, este nuevo año.


	15. El Vellocino

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**15: El Vellocino**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

El grupo, tomó camino hacia Sicilia, empleando un barco llamado _Princesa Andrómeda_, un crucero empleado por el Ejército Titán y que fue robado por Hermes al final de la guerra.

― ¡¿Estás bien, Percy?! ―preguntó Annabeth llegando corriendo y con su espada en manos.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Percy, sacando su espada.

―Te escuché pidiendo ayuda ―dijo Annabeth agitada. Detrás de ella, llegaron Lou, Clarisse, Gwen y Mary armadas y agitadas, igual que la hija de Atenea.

―Estoy bien ―dijo.

Clarisse dio un paso al frente. Estaba igual de confundida como las demás―Yo… ―miró a Gwen ―Escuché a Gwen.

―Yo a Lou ―dijo Mary.

―Escuché la voz de Harry ―dijo Lou.

― "_No"_ ―susurró una pálida Clarisse, al tiempo que entendía lo que estaba ocurriéndoles.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó Mary preocupada.

―No somos nosotros, las sirenas… las sirenas están tratando de hacernos enloquecer ―dijo chilló una asustada Clarisse, Percy se dijo que nunca antes, la había visto perder la razón o asustarse de ese modo. La hija de Ares, hizo girar la nave hacía la derecha y aceleró la marcha, cruzando de las aguas mortales a la frotara del Mar de los Monstruos, siendo aquel un viaje muy movido, pero no pudieron respirar con calma pues, desde el fondo de las aguas surgieron dos monstruos: Caribdis y Esquila. Caribdis surgió como un tornado de agua, tratando de tragarse el barco y Esquila surgió desde el fondo como una criatura de seis largos cuellos y cabezas, su cuerpo era igual de grande, con cientos de tentáculos, los cuales trataban de agarrar a los héroes, quienes contraatacaron, cortándole varios tentáculos, haciéndola enfurecer, mientras Caribdis hacía que el tornado de agua fuera más fuerte y más grande, al tiempo que Esquila iba perdiendo la batalla.

El barco acabó por ser destruido y los héroes, por naufragar a su destino, la isla de Sicilia.

Percy despertó, viendo a Lou, Mary, Gwen y Annabeth, pero sin rastros de Clarisse, Percy agachó la cabeza, creyéndola muerta, mientras arrastraba a las chicas hacía una cueva, al tiempo que pensaba en qué hacer.

_Sin que Percy lo supiera, Annabeth estaba teniendo una pesadilla, encontrándose ante Luke, cada uno con una espada en su mano._

― _¡TÚ ENVENENASTE EL ÁRBOL DE THALÍA! ―Acusó la chica, Luke se veía muy calmado._

― _¿Y qué con eso? ―Annabeth no pudo creer la descortesía de tal respuesta._

― _¡THALÍA FUE NUESTRA AMIGA Y SE SACRIFICÓ PARA SALVARNOS! ―Gritó― ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A DESHONRARLA?!_

―_Yo no la deshonré, los dioses lo hicieron, si ellos hubieran intervenido, entonces ella estaría viva y estaría a MI lado ―dijo Luke._

―_Tu padre nos envió a buscarte, Luke ―dijo Percy._

_El rostro de Luke enrojeció de furia ―Ni siquiera lo menciones._

―_Él nos dio el barco para llevarte de regreso. Porque no importa cuán enfadado estés, quiere que se reúnan ―dijo Percy._

― _¡ÉL ME ABANDONÓ, PERCY! ―gritó Luke, para luego sonreír y entonces vieron a aquellos detrás de él, eran Mestizos y lo peor, era que podían ser de casi cualquier mitología existente ―Cada vez que un Mestizo se une a mí y a las fuerzas Titánicas, los tronos del Olimpo se debilitan._

―_Los tronos ya se debilitaron con mi nacimiento, Luke ―dijo Harry apareciendo detrás de él y atravesándolo por el pecho, haciendo que todos despertaran del sueño._

Las chicas despertaron sobresaltadas, Percy se levantó lentamente, estaba adolorido de la espalda, encontraron el fuego encendido y carne de tiburón blanco a las brazas, miraron en todas direcciones, encontrándose en una cueva.

Y luego escucharon unos pasos― ¿De dónde habrá sacado Luke la magia para entrar en nuestras consciencias?―preguntó Harry, mientras que Mary y Lou se levantaban, para abrazarlo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Mary, con un rostro preocupado.

―Estoy bien, tranquila ―aseguró sonriente, agarrando la mano de su media hermana y dándole un beso en el dorso de la mano ―Acabé con el dragón. Esa era mi misión y por consecuencia, no puedo encontrar el Vellocino, pero sé que está aquí. Debemos de ser muy cuidadosos de no ir a toparnos con el ciclope Polifemo ―luego se fijó en la nueva compañera de aventuras ―Un placer, soy Harrison Potter Mann, hijo de Hera.

―Un placer, soy Gwen McLarty, hija de Neptuno y hermana menor de Percy ―dijo ella, aceptando la mano que le extendía el hijo de Hera/Juno.

―Ya cumplí mi misión de matar al dragón ese y… me bañé en su sangre para hacerme invulnerable, excepto por un punto en especifico ―Harry se giró y enseñó que aun llevaba el pétalo de la flor ―Entre las vertebras 7 y 8.

― ¿Pero la invulnerabilidad no se conseguía únicamente al bañarse en las aguas del Estigio? ―preguntó Lou tan confundida como los demás.

―No en todas las… mitologías ―explicó Harry ―Los seguiré de cerca pero su misión es esta: encontrar el Vellocino, yo solo debía matar al dragón ―los demás asintieron y comenzaron a recorrer la isla, siempre cubriéndose las espaldas.

Harry y Mary no sabían que en esos momentos, el director Dumbledore estaba enfadado y la razón, fue por la asombrosa llegada de un paquete por medio de un raro portal. Mary agarró el paquete ―Es una nota de Mamá y dice: «El anillo es para Harry y la capa es para ti, bebe; Atte.: Mamá» ―Mary se sonrojó de la vergüenza, entregó el paquete a su hermano y enterró su rostro entre sus manos, Harry lo destapó y entregó la capa, mientras él se colocaba el anillo, las chicas se asombraron y al mirarse― ¿Somos invisibles?

―El anillo y la capa, los hacen invisibles ―corrigió una sonriente Annabeth, mientras que Lou agarraba la capa y parecía querer romperla, pero pronto vieron que la había hecho más… grande, en ella entraron perfectamente las cuatro chicas y Percy, caminando al unísono, mientras Harry caminaba junto a ellos, empleando el anillo.

En el centro de la isla, sobre un tronco talado y conectado por un puente de cuerdas, como los de los juegos de los parques infantiles, se encontraba el Vellocino de Oro.

― ¡USTEDES NO TOMARÁN MI TESORO! ―Gritó el Ciclope Polifemo apareciendo y atacándolos a todos, aprovechando su tamaño.

Lou empuñó su espada y la enterró en la planta del pie de Polifemo, cuando intentó pisarlos.

― ¡Lou, espada! ―pidió… ¿Grover con un vestido de novia?, la chica, sin hacerse de rogar arrojó una espada y cortó el tendón de uno de los pies de Polifemo, el cual cayó gracias a que Percy y Annabeth, de forma muy peligrosa, suicida y estúpida, enterraron sus espadas en el borde de donde estaba parando Polifemo y el suelo cedió, haciéndolo caer al mar. Tras eso, escaparon en el barco de muertos de Clarisse, mientras Percy oraba a su padre, para que él entendiera porqué tuvo que traicionar y matar a su hermano Polifemo, logrando casi volver a salvo, pero en la noche ocurrió algo.

Un terremoto, que se tradujo para ellos, como un Maremoto, haciéndolos naufragar nuevamente, pero Poseidón perdonó a Percy e hizo que la corriente, los llevara hasta la playa de Miami. Tras unos minutos de deliberar y de que "accidentalmente", un camión bancario fue casi volcado por los ladrones que lo robaron, dejando casi 300 dólares, fue de mucha casualidad que fuera tan cerca de la carretera por la cual ellos decidieron transitar, Percy pidió a Annabeth entregar el Vellocino a Clarisse y le dio el dinero, para que tomara un taxi y luego boleto de avión, para viajar en él, llegar al Campamento a tiempo (o eso esperaban ellos) y curar el Árbol para así salvarlos a todos. Una pasmada Clarisse, tomó el Vellocino poniéndoselo encima, como si fuera una bufanda y el dinero, los miró y luego dio paso a irse.

Harry y Mary comenzaron a rebuscar en sus bolsillos, al instante Annabeth, Lou y Gwen hicieron lo mismo, logrando encontrar sus monedas de oro imperial, para tomar nuevamente el Taxi del Tormento e ir al Campamento, siguiendo a Clarisse.

Solo esperaban que ella también llegara a tiempo.


	16. Revelación

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**16: Revelación**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

El Taxi los guió al Aeropuerto, pero cuando ellos desearon seguir, fueron atacados por la espalda con certeros golpes en sus nucas, que los dejaron desmallados.

Harry, Mary, Percy, Grover, Gwen, Annabeth y Lou, despertaron en un barco y ante ellos, estaba Luke.

―Juro por el señor Cronos, que los dejaré vivir, siempre y cuando me entreguen el Vellocino ―dijo Luke. Sabían que la palabra de un semidiós, empleada, ya fuera hacia un dios o un titán valía, pues tenía peso de verdad. Ninguno habló ―Quizás no me han escuchado: ¿Dónde-está-el-vellocino?

―Con nosotros no ―dijo Grover sonriente ―Lo hemos enviado por delante ―segundos despues, Grover fue haciéndose transparente, hasta desvanecerse completamente y solo dejando sus ropas, asombrándolos a todos.

―Libérame, Luke ―dijo Harry.

― ¿Disculpa? ―preguntó el semidiós.

―Libérame ―repitió Harry con calma y Luke lanzó una risilla.

― ¿Y por qué lo haría? ―preguntó él, sonriente.

―Has estado jugando con nosotros ―dijo Percy, descubriendo el plan de Harry ―Planeabas que te trajéramos en Vellocino.

―_No. ¿En serio ese era el plan de Luke?_ ―pensaron Mary y Lou, con un toque sarcástico, pero solo ellas lo sabían, pues no lo dijeron en voz alta.

― ¡Obviamente idiotas! ―gritó él― ¡Y ustedes lo han arruinado todo! ―Percy arrojó su ultimo Dracma al mar, confiando en que sus oraciones fueran escuchadas.

―Te atreviste a darnos la espalda, incluso a Dionisio, quien confiaba en ti ―gritó Percy, antes de sacar a Contracorriente― ¿Quien envenenó el árbol de Thalía, Luke?

―Yo por supuesto ―dijo Luke ―Ahora: tira tu espadita hacía mi o haré que…

―Teníamos razón ―dijo Mary ―Chiron no lo hizo.

―Obviamente no lo hizo… como se nota que eres un Legado ―dijo Luke ―Chiron… amaba mucho el campamento, como para hacer algo así y en estos momentos, este ya debe de estar en ruinas.

― ¿Y según tu, eso es valentía? ―preguntó Annabeth retadoramente― ¿Traicionar a tus amigos?

― ¿Poner en peligro a aquellos que llegamos a confiar en ti? ―preguntó Lou.

―Iba a permitir que lo llevaran… despues de que yo lo usara ―dijo Luke

―Ibas a... "reconstruir" a Cronos a falta de una mejor palabra ―dijo Lou asombrada.

―Y la magia del vellocino podría haber acelerado el proceso ―dijo Luke. ―Pero no me han detenido, solo han ralentizado el proceso.

―_Harry_ ―escuchó en su oído, era su madre ―_Te he dado el poder de la relación. Puedes hacer que alguien se sienta atraído por ti o asqueado o incluso… controlar sus sentimientos. _―Harry estaba a punto de pensar a modo de respuesta "no sé cómo hacerlo", pero todo llegó a su mente, así que miró a una de las muchas almirantes de Luke y vio que se encontraba arrepentida de sus actos, así que dirigió su magia, conectándola con su magia emocional, haciendo que traicionara a Luke, haciendo que los otros semidioses cayeran desmayados y ella preparara los botes, en los cuales subió a los semidioses desmayados, esto último por cuenta propia, al ser su arrepentimiento dirigido por Harry.

Annabeth se relamió los labios ―Y supongo que: como el gran villano de película que eres, no te molestaría… ―pero fue interrumpida.

―Veamos: todo comenzó hace dos años, antes de que ellos tres llegaran ―dijo señalando a Harry, Mary y Percy ―Me encuentro… profundamente enfadado con los dioses y sobre todo, con mi padre, pues claramente yo no le importo y ustedes no les importan en lo más mínimo, a los dioses. Solo somos un gigantesco ejército preparado para enfrentar a los titanes cuando llegue el momento justo. Y cuando la guerra acabe, quizás nos den una palmadita en la espalda y se irán por su camino, pero: sirviendo yo a Cronos, ayudándolo a reconstruirse, envenenando el árbol y haciendo que sean atacados. Entonces la guerra será fácilmente ganada por los Titanes y yo tendré mi propio Condado, pues seré un Conde en el nuevo mundo de la Titanomaquia, donde nos encargaremos de que los próximos, sean todos titanes, no dioses y sobre todo: serán fieles a Cronos ―sonrió― ¿Ha contestado esto a tu pregunta?

―Sí, nos has resuelto muchas dudas, traidor ―dijo Harry, para luego sonreír y también al campamento y a tus hombres ―sobre la piscina, en medio del arcoíris nublado de vapor, temblaba la imagen del campamento.

―Una sorpresa ―dijo Dionisio con asco hacía Luke y sus seguidores, quienes luchaban.

―Señor D ―dijo Percy ―Ya lo ha oído y de labios del propio Luke. Quirón no tuvo la culpa del árbol de Thalía.

―Supongo que no ―dijo Dionisio ―Quirón será repuesto en su lugar y será gracias a ustedes chicos. Vuelvan sanos y salvos ―todos asintieron, mientras mostraban que estaban libres de las ataduras y empuñaban sus espadas. Luke cortó la conexión pero ya era tarde.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

―Señor, su corcel está listo ―dijo un semidiós fiel a Luke. El hijo de Hermes estaba entre la espada y la pared: si luchaba perdería tiempo precioso, pues tendría que enfrentar al grupo entero, ya que sus hombres luchaban entre sí y si escapa sería visto como un cobarde. Luke se lanzó contra Percy, quien bloqueó la espada de su rival y le dio un golpe en la boca, haciendo que se reventara su labio y haciéndolo retroceder, al tiempo que los demás escavan volviéndose invisibles: Annabeth con la gorra, Mary con la capa, Harry con el anillo y Lou con la niebla, al tiempo que jugaba cruelmente con sus enemigos, haciéndolos perder algún dedo, mano o pie. Tras eso, subieron a un barco más pequeño que tenía Luke a su servicio, acabando o dejando inconscientes a sus hombres, para luego escapar.

Tras llegar al campamento, encontraron a los nietos de Apolo (hijos de Asclepios) dando primeros auxilios en la Casa Grande, cientos de cadáveres de monstruos los cuales comenzaban a desaparecer y el vellocino enredado en el tronco del árbol de Thalía de mala manera, pero estaba funcionando. Así mismo, Percy y su grupo, se vieron obligados a decirle la verdad sobre Luke a Hermes, quien se lamentó.

Igualmente, Quirón había sido repuesto como director de actividades. Y a Percy le llegó una carta por parte de su padre.

_Buen trabajo recuperando el Vellocino. Sigue así y quizás algún día le caigas bien a tu tío Zeus, ten cuidado con tu abuela, por si va al campamento, no creo que sea tan mala como tu abuelo, pero sin lugar dudas será algo "molesta", tener nietos significa horas escuchando historias obstinantes, aunque eso no quita sus crímenes._

_ATTE.: Poseidón._

Percy sonrió, pero encontró algo más: una llave a modo de colgante y al agarrarla, la vio transformarse en otra espada, su nombre llegó a su mente _Rápidos_. Era de parte de Neptuno, no sabía cómo lo sabía, pero… era la magia de los dioses, supuso.

Gwendolyn entró sonriente en la casa de Poseidón y le mostró a su hermano unas zapatillas deportivas (o Tenis deportivos) de parte de Neptuno que le permitían deslizarse sobre hielo y atacar.

Todos habían recibido cartas de felicitaciones de sus padres.

Harry, encontró la Naginata en su habitación, pero el asta tenía forma de serpenteante.

Mary recibió un anillo que liberaba fuego a modo de linterna, que podía calentarla en caso de frio o podía desplegarse como un látigo.

Lou recibió un collar el cual potenciaría su magia, más allá de la manipulación de la Niebla.

Annabeth recibió literalmente, una puerta la cual era un portal, para viajar por el mundo y así ver las más grandiosas arquitecturas del mundo.

Clarisse ya tenía aquella espada de Marte, así que… ese fue su obsequio.

Los días pasaron con entrenamientos, pues las palabras del propio Luke, sobre los Titanes y su reconstrucción, los asustaron a todos y los mismísimos Filotetes, aquel que entrenó a cientos de héroes, entre ellos a Hércules, Ares y Atenea, bajaron para darles un adiestramiento a los jóvenes, en lo que se terminaba el verano.

La alerta de Luke causó el temor del Olimpo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::**

**17**

**:::::**

Tras finalizar el campamento, Quirón les enseñó a todos un armario, les pidió que pensaran en su habitación u hogar y que luego saltaran dentro, quedando demostrado que era un portal. Así lo hicieron Harry y Mary, llegando a la sala de estar de la casa Potter, en el Valle de Godric.

―Bienvenidos, niños ―dijo un sonriente James.

―Buenas tardes, papá ―saludaron ambos, al tiempo que sonreían saludaron a su madre/tía (Lily) y a la hora del almuerzo, comenzaron a contar todo lo que habían hecho y todas por las que habían pasado, en el campamento, yendo en busca del Vellocino de Oro.

―El Vellocino de oro, vaya ―dijo Lily ―Esa fue una gran aventura.

―Es verdad ―dijo Mary sonriente.

―No lo ponemos en duda Mary ―dijo James ―Es solo, que no todos los días escuchas sobre algo así.

―El año pasado encontré La Piedra Filosofal, la cual supuestamente tenía Nicholas Flamel ―dijo Harry.

―Y la devolviste, ¿no es verdad, Harry? ―preguntó Lily algo preocupada, él sonrió y movió su cabeza hacía la derecha, en señal de que lo acompañaran, se levantaron y siguieron al semidiós, hasta su habitación, donde tenía un pequeño laboratorio montado, Lily miró todo fascinada, cada y algunas que ella ya tenía en casa, cada una con alguna planta o algún liquido de algún color, los líquidos corrían por varios tubos, hasta acabar en un plato, donde había un liquido burbujeante― ¿Qué es esto?

―Una proto-piedra filosofal ―contestó Harry― ¡Aun es inestable, no la toques! ―Lily alejó su mano rápidamente ―Planeo convertirme en un Medimago y quizás también acabaré teniendo mi propio periódico, pero eso es algo secundario ―James sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos ―El tío Severus tenía razón: debemos ver lo que ocultan las plantas y como eso puede servirnos, así como desvelar los principios de los minerales, que usamos en nuestro día a día ―la voz de Harry adquirió un tono soñador ―Albahaca, aloe vera, árnica, robé un Bezoar de tu estudio ―Lily le miró sorprendida ―Lo combiné con algo de sangre de vampiro, un cabello de licántropo, un par de escamas que le robé a la hidra, luego pasé cada uno de los líquidos por los tubos y recipientes, mientras que el fuego los hacía burbujear y los combiné con distintas sales o lo reduje a ciertas temperaturas más allá del cero absoluto convencional, para darle una forma física, despues… ―se desplazó por la mesa― La hice caer en este otro recipiente donde tengo las aguas del Estigia, que ayudaron a darle una forma solida, evitando así que se deshiciera al cambiar su temperatura, dejando de ser simple hielo ―dijo enseñando un plato hondo de oro, con aguas plateadas en él, con unas pinzas, agarró el trozo de hielo de color azul y lo movió hasta un plato de liquido negro, donde sumergió el trozo de hielo, la habitación se llenó de humo dorado.

―Skurge ―exclamó James, llevándose el humo y dejando ver una roca alargada de bordes redondeados.

―Está lista ―murmuró Harry, agarrándola con las pinzas y enseñándola, sonriente ―La piedra filosofal azul, capaz de curar cualquier herida, curar corte o eliminar cualquier maldición. Ustedes eligen ―En menos de tres horas, la casa estaba llena de reporteros, quienes entrevistaron a Harry, quien solo dijo que su abuela paterna, tenía un escrito elaborado por ella misma, sobre la Alquimia, la Piedra Filosofal y muchos recopilatorios de la Medimagia, así como de la Panacea Universal.

Harry demostró que "La Piedra Filosofal" o también llamada por los medios como "Piedra de Asclepios", funcionaba. Quizás demasiado bien, pues ante las cámaras, un hombre recuperó una pierna y sanó de la ceguera a una bruja. Lily le lanzó un par de maleficios a Harry. _Recordemos que los maleficios son irritantes y molestos, pero no condenan a la víctima permanentemente_, intentando demostrar que el proceso mediante el cual se creó la Piedra, era muy arriesgado y que Harry no lo revelaría por el riesgo que conllevaba, ante las cámaras, Harry se curó con la Piedra. Todos los reporteros lo entendieron, se mostraron maravillados y las semanas siguientes, antes del 1 de Septiembre a Harry le fue entregado un premio de la Comunidad Inglesa de Medimagos, luego uno por parte de San Mungo, otro por parte de la Comunidad Mundial de Alquimistas y luego otro premio y otro y uno más. Hera (bajo su alias de Helen), estuvo presente junto a su hijo en la entrega de tales premios y en las subsecuentes entrevistas, en las cuales su hijo demostró el poder de la piedra, le dijo cuan orgullosa estaba, además de comunicarle que Asclepios y Apolo estaban orgullosos de su logro y el año siguiente, le darían un premio, Harry asintió.

El mismísimo Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, le entregó a Harry, el premio y le entregó un paquete de parte de la Comunidad Inglesa de Medimagos, siendo este un certificado para aprender Medimagia en San Mundo o en Hogwarts, le entregaron una identificación, como un Medimago cualificado para desempeñarse donde lo deseara.

James vio una oportunidad de oro y confesó ante Fudge sobre su amorío con Helen Mann y aunque Fudge no la conocía, le dio a la madre de Harry la ciudadanía Londinense, así mismo, otorgó a Harry el derecho de tomar a futuro el titulo de Lord Mann y presentó la propuesta ante el Wizengamot, siéndole otorgado, por las casas de luz y oscuridad que componían el Wizengamot, un total de 7 asientos a la casa Mann, dándole un poder de peso a dicho asiento, haciendo sonreír a James, _Hera_ y Lily.

Esto enfadó a Dumbledore, pues fue el propio Fudge quien abrió la casa Mann con 3 asientos, pero James nombró a Harry como señor Peverell, consiguiendo Harry 8 asientos en total. James nombró a Mary como señora Potter y Rowle (apellido de soltera de Euphemia Potter, abuela de Harry y Mary) consiguiendo ella otros 8 asientos. El enfado de Dumbledore, no solo venía por el poder que los jóvenes estaban consiguiendo, sino porque no sabía cómo actuarían ellos, necesitaba acercarlos a él, para que actuaran según su deseo y que no se pusieran contra él, pues ambos tenían un gran poder dentro del Wizengamot y por ser La-Niña-Que-Vivió y Caín (aunque fue llamado más dignamente como El-Sobreviviente), su voz se haría oír en ambos lados del Wizengamot.

**::::::::::::::::::**

Siempre existirán personas "sanguijuelas", personas las cuales desean adueñarse de lo que tiene otro, solo por unos celos viscerales y espontáneos. Entre esas personas estaba Molly Prewett de Weasley y su ultimo hijo varón Ronald Weasley.

El año pasado, Molly dio a Ron la tarea de volverse amigo de Harry, pero el joven no solo era un Slytherin (a quienes Molly y Ronald despreciaban), sino que además era sumamente bueno en distintas materias y Ronald solía fracasar en casi todo y eso evitaba que el pelirrojo se acercara, debido a su odio visceral contra el pelinegro de mechones blancos, cosa que solo empeoraba las cosas para los planes de Dumbledore y Molly, pero este año tenían un... As bajo la manga Ginevra Weasley, estaba por entrar a Hogwarts.


	18. Comienza el segundo año (y los problemas

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**N/A Diego: Harry es un Ravenclaw por el nombramiento del sombrero, pero es un Slytherin por sangre (los Potter son descendientes de los Peverell, quienes lo son de Salazar)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**18: Comienza el segundo año (y los problemas)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry, Mary, Hermione y Lou, subieron a los carruajes de Hogwarts, dando paso a entrar en el colegio, yendo directamente hacía sus mesas.

―Harry, Hermione, Lou, bienvenidas ―saludó La Dama Gris.

―Gracias ―dijeron los tres sonrientes.

―Un año más, Mary ―dijo Parvati Patil sonriente.

―Eso parece ser, Parvati ―dijo Mary sonriente, mientras comenzaban a conversar sobre lo que habían hecho en verano.

Harry y Mary, pronto se giraron al notar como los miraban de forma casi penetrante, encontrándose con el director, quien parecía haber recibido un susto hace poco tiempo, cosa que les hizo preguntarse qué asustaba tanto al hombre, casi podían jurar que les temía a ellos. Decidieron ignorarlo, ni siquiera prestaron atención al tonto discurso y cenaron. Era un autentico problema, eso de salir en la mañana y llegar en la noche al colegio, aunque solo parecía molestarlo a él, dicha lógica. Ya pensaría en algo para remediar aquellos largos viajes, por ahora, sería mejor comer, pues finalmente Dumbledore dejó de hablar y les permitió agarrar los alimentos ante ellos. En eso, entró un sobre rojo, el cual Ronald agarró con algo de miedo y los demás, con ascendencia mágica entendieron lo que era, el sobre comenzó a soltar humo y algunos le decían que lo abrieran, pero este estaba tan pálido y asustado, que no lo hizo.

―RONALD WEASLEY ―era la voz de la señora Weasley ―ROBAR EL AUTOMOVIL, NO ME EXTRAÑARÍA SI TE EXPULSAN. SUPONGO QUE NO TE PARASTE A PENSAR LO QUE TU PADRE Y YO SUFRIRIAMOS, AL VER QUE EL AUTOMOVIL NO ESTABA. ―los platos, vasos y utensilios de cocina, tintineaban, ante el volumen de la voz de Molly Weasley ―TRAS LEER LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CASI NOS MORIMOS DE LA VERGÜENZA, NO TE HEMOS CRIADO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, PUDISTE HABERTE MATADO. EL JEFE DE TU PADRE ESTÁ COMPLETAMENTE DISGUSTADO Y YA ESTÁ HACIENDO INDAGACIONES, TODO POR CULPA TUYA, SI VUELVES A HACER ALGO COMO ESTO, POR MÁS PEQUEÑO QUE SEA, ENTONCES CONSIDERATE ECHADO DEL COLEGIO ―la carta dejó de echar humo, el cual se despejó en un instante, la carta cayó al suelo, inerte, todo volvió a la normalidad lentamente, aunque el ambiente seguía… caliente. Dumbledore se giró hacía Harry, notando la clase de amigos que le gustaba tener: refinados, calmados, que pensaran con la cabeza fría, este acto de rebeldía claramente no le era preferible o agradable, definitivamente tendría que poner sus ojos y esperanzas en la nueva generación Weasley, en Ginevra, tendría que investigarla primero, para saber sus gustos. Afortunadamente, estaba en Gryffindor y acercarse a su antigua casa, no era un problema, exactamente.

Luego de la cena, todos tomaron camino hacía sus respectivas salas comunes. E igual que en la ocasión anterior, la gárgola con forma de águila les esperaba con la pregunta ―En cisne, o en toro, o en lluvia, me mudo para seducir tu cuerpo desnudo. ¿Quién es?

―Zeus ―dijo Harry de brazos cruzados, todos lo voltearon a mirar, ¿qué hacía allí?, él miró hacía la ventana, estaba lloviendo, llevó su mano hacía su espada y la otra hacía su lanza de serpiente ―El rey del Olimpo sedujo mujeres, con las cuales tuvo varios cientos de Semidioses, transformándose en distintos animales.

―Perfecto ―dijo la gárgola ―Tal como se esperaría de un descendiente de Lord Salazar y Lady Rowena ―la gárgola les dejó entrar y mientras que los otros subían, Harry esperó a que se dispersaran un poco, Hermione se quedó.

―Aquí tienes, Hermione ―le extendió un paquete, el cual a todas luces se veía que se trataba de un libro, ella lo agarró y se le colgó del cuello.

―Gracias Harry ―dijo ella sonriente ―Por cierto: es una noticia dentro del mundo mágico lo de la creación de aquella piedra de curación, ¿es verdad que te dedicarás a la Medimagia?

―Es mi deseo ―dijo él ―Por eso creé la piedra, al comienzo intentaba alcanzar la Piedra Filosofal original, pero luego cambié sus propiedades. No necesito riqueza, puedo hacerla por mí mismo, con mi trabajo. Deseo ganarme las cosas ―ella sonrió, asintió y destapó su regalo, colgándosele del cuello "Hechizos de ataque y defensa", decía la portada. ―Bien, yo debo de volver a descansar, nos vemos mañana en las clases ―ella asintió y él se alejó de allí, yendo a la habitación masculina y se quedó dormido de inmediato. Era la 00:00, cuando despertó, la habitación estaba a oscuras, no le convenía encender la luz y lo sabía perfectamente. Se quedó quieto en la oscuridad.

Esperó.

Esperó por un sonido.

Una respiración.

Cualquier cosa.

―**Hera no puede salvarte** ―escuchó y gruñó, antes de girar sobre su cama hacía su derecha y sacar su lanza de dragón de debajo de la cama. Ante él apareció un Grifo: tenía cabeza de águila, la parte delantera de su cuerpo era la de un león, pero tenía patas de águila, un par de grandes alas y su parte posterior contaba con patas de león. Sin decir nada más, el Grifo se lanzó el semidiós, cuando la criatura se arrojó contra él, a Harry le bastó con alargar el brazo y empalar a la criatura, la cual se desvaneció.

Dumbledore vio todo desde su oficina y consideró que la prueba era más que suficiente, pues no vio marcas o sangre en el cuerpo de Harry a pesar de que alcanzó a ser rasguñado a la altura del hombro, era invulnerable. Excepto claro, por aquel punto en su nuca, pero eso destapaba otra pregunta, ¿Por qué Lily pudo hacerlo "enfermar", cuando probaban la efectividad de la piedra azul?, ¿quizás a Harry solo le afectaban las enfermedades o los Maleficios? Tenía que pensar en eso.

Finalmente, Harry salió de su sala común, giró el anillo, se hizo invisible y fue a la cocina, su padre le había dicho como entrar, habían elfos trabajado toda la noche y consiguió algo de chocolate caliente.

A la mañana siguiente, las clases comenzaron con la Mandrágora (clases de Herbología, obviamente), se colocaron orejeras, agarraron a las plantas con fuerza del tallo y luego jalaron, mostrándose que literalmente la planta era un bebé, aquello hizo gritar de horror a más de uno, vio a Lou, a punto de vomitar, mientras la volvía a colocar en otra matera y la cubrían de tierra, se quitaron las orejeras, solo cuando estuvieron seguros de que no había peligro y escucharon a la profesora Sproud hablar sobre los usos médicos de la planta.

Siguió clase de Transformaciones con Ravenclaw y aunque a Harry parecía habérsele ido de la cabeza el cómo transformar a causa del campamento de verano, lo resolvió dando un veloz vistazo a sus notas (escritas en griego), luego realizó un movimiento de varita rápido, haciendo que el alfiletero fuera recubierto por una luz naranja y luego se mostrara un puercoespín, ganándose así 20 puntos. Aun no entendía por qué a veces usaban palabras como _Transformatio _(_Transformación_ en Latín) o _Mutatio_ (_Cambio_ en Latín), aunque consideró que lo más apropiado fuera, probablemente solo emplear el movimiento y el _deseo_ del cambio, como la maestra lo había dicho en su primera clase, el año pasado. Aquello le valió 30 puntos personales y 15 puntos para Ravenclaw. Pronto, Ronald Weasley tocó su alfiletero y los alfileres salieron volando, McGonagall empleó el Arresto Momentum y luego se paseó por el salón, recogiendo los alfileres de Weasley, además de hacerle perder 20 puntos y 10 a Gryffindor, por el peligro en el cual metió a todos. Pociones y Transformaciones tenían eso en común: no se necesitaban palabras, en este caso, solo mover la varita.

Después, llegó la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sus padres habían considerado al tal Lockhart como (en palabras explicitas de Lily) "Un idiota que no sabe donde está parado y que piensa que es la gran cosa, solo por lograr hacer bien un par de hechizos y salir vivo de un par de situaciones, ustedes no necesitan esos libros, sigan usando el libro que pidió Quirrell el año pasado y aprendan por su cuenta". Aunque entendían perfectamente el punto de Lily, el problema llegó con "el examen para ver cuán diestros estaban en el tema"

―**Revelio** ―exclamó Harry, apuntando hacía la hoja, la cual seguía igual y con las mismas preguntas.

¿Cuál es el color favorito de Gilderoy Lockhart?

¿Cuál es la ambición secreta de Gilderoy Lockhart?

¿Cuál es, en tu opinión, el mayor logro de Gilderoy Lockhart?

Y la lista seguía y seguía.

― ¿Algún problema, señor Potter? ―preguntó Lockhart.

―Ciertamente, tengo un problema ―dijo Harry con un tono algo oscuro, antes de emplear una de sus habilidades como semidiós, a la cual su madre jamás puso un nombre― ¿Alguno de los actos en sus libros, fueron realizados por ustedes? ―el ambiente se volvió pesado a causa de la energía divina que Harry comenzó a liberar y mirándolo bien… Lou hizo lo mismo, liberando su magia en pos de que el hombre dijera la verdad.

―La... la… yo… ―Lockhart intentaba no hablar y les sorprendió a ambos Semidioses, que el sujeto realmente fuera un mago, de no haberlo sido hubiera hablado a la primera ―Yo me entrevisté con aquellos que lo hicieron, lo transcribí en primera persona, cambié los nombres e hice que olvidaran que habían realizado tales logros ―la clase quedó en silencio, se podría escuchar incluso la caída de un alfiler, Lockhart sacó su varita. Harry reaccionó como bien pudo, sacando su espada, arrojándola por el aire y clavándola junto a la cabeza de Lockhart quien se asustó.

― **¡Expelliarmus!** ―exclamó Hermione, desarmando al sujeto.

― **¡Petrificus Totallus!** ―exclamó Lou.

― ¿En serio Harry? ―preguntó Hermione mirándolo fijamente, entre la línea de la ironía, la diversión y algo de temor― ¿Arrojarle una espada?

―Creí haberla guardado en mi otro bolsillo ―se excusó Harry ―Disfruten de estas dos horas ―comentó al resto de Slytherin y Ravenclaw ―Yo iré con el profesor Snape para que me preste algo de Veritaserum, ustedes llévenlo con Dumbledore ―ambas asintieron y salieron con el falso maestro, mientras Harry iba en busca de Snape.

Unos 5 o quizás, 7 minutos después, estaban Harry, las semidiosas, la maga, el maestro de pociones y el maestro charlatán en la oficina de Dumbledore, quien exigía una explicación, Snape le dio el Veritaserum a Lockhart quien confesó no haber realizado tales actos de heroísmo, en eso, un grupo de Aurores entraron y se llevaron arrestado a Lockhart por fraude y daños a terceros. Dumbledore dijo que las clases de Defensa se suspenderían, hasta que no encontrara otro maestro, con eso, los jóvenes salieron de la oficina.

Harry estaba ya por el tercer piso, pero el Barón Sanguinario, dijo que Dumbledore quería darle algo y que fuera a la oficina. Harry asintió y fue a verlo, el hombre le hizo entrega de un libro de Medimagia y dijo que revisara su horario, Harry así lo hizo, encontrándose con que todo estaba cambiado, pero supuso que solo él, tenía esa nota en color celeste de clase de Medimagia, Harry agradeció por el libro y fue a su siguiente clase: Pociones.

―El día de hoy, realizaremos la llamada "Poción Calmante", en la página 150 ―dijo Snape ―A veces, pueden estar en peligro, quizás incluso: en medio de una guerra y necesitan pensar con claridad, pues bien, para eso servirá esta poción ―el maestro se paseaba por el salón ―Lo harán individualmente y tendrán un tiempo cronometrado ―Snape agitó su varita y un reloj digital gigante, apareció en frente, mientras que todos corrían de un lado a otro, en busca de los ingredientes de poción ―Opio en polvo, hojas de adelfa, Extramonio, arena fina y roca volcánica ―iba diciendo ―Calentar agua a 30º en el caldero, echar la arena lentamente, es preferible que la arena no se pose en la superficie. Agregar 5 gramos de opio y un gramo de Extramonio. Cuando se haga amarilla, agreguen las hojas de adelfa cada minuto, hasta que se vuelva rosa. ¡Una por minuto, Longbottom! ―para sorpresa de Snape, Neville tenía una nueva varita y con ella vació el contenido y reinició ―Cuando sea ROSA CLARO, agreguen la roca volcánica, que se hundirá. Mejor, Longbottom, adelante: agregue la roca sin miedo, perfecto. Esperen a que la piedra flote y estará lista. Por favor, coloquen un poco en un frasco ―agitó su varita y todos tenían un frasco ―Inicial y apellido.

Tras la clase de Pociones, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff tenían clase de Encantamientos, estaban pasando por el tercer piso, escucharon un grito por parte de una chica y Harry, junto a los otros Slytherin, quienes le caian bien a Harry (Astoria, Daphne y Blaise) y Ravenclaw, corrieron, encontraron a algunos alumnos, de distintas casas, mirando algo en la pared. Era un mensaje en sangre.

**LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.**

**¡TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO!**


	19. Un nuevo profesor

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**19: Un nuevo profesor**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry, Mary, Hermione y Lou, se reunieron horas despues del mensaje en el pasillo y con todo el mundo muerto del miedo. El hecho de que Malfoy y los más supremacistas estuvieran gritando cosas como: ― ¡Teman! ―gritó Malfoy― ¡los próximos serán los sangre sucia! ―en definitiva, eso no ayudaba a calmar los ánimos dentro del colegio.

Ante esto, Dumbledore dejó de pensar en las habilidades que tenían Harry, Mary y Lou, decidiéndose a concentrarse primero, en encontrar a aquel que había marcado la pared y que estaba asustando a los alumnos de origen Muggle, pero, ¿Quién podría ser el heredero de Slytherin? Miró fijamente a Harry y a Mary, ellos tenían sangre Potter por James, los Potter descendían de los Peverell… Pero también los Gaunt eran sus descendientes, así que Voldemort también era un descendiente, sin embargo estaba muerto.

Dumbledore no notó como Harry y Mary, miraban a veces sus collares, no les había puesto atención a estos, pero en esos momentos, estaban brillando como si de rubíes se tratara. Harry y Mary recordaron como Hera y Hades les dieron los collares para detectar el alma de Voldemort.

**Recuerdo**

―_Estos collares les ayudarán a encontrar los trozos de alma que Voldemort ha repartido en varios objetos, sospechamos que los objetos mismos están en Hogwarts ―dijo Hera ―Puede ser un mortal, pero se está acercando mucho a la verdad del mundo y si encuentra la forma de llegar a nosotros o a los titanes… _

―_Nada podrá detenerlo ―murmuró Mary ―Descuiden, lo detendremos._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Tras cenar, ambos hermanos emplearon sus métodos de invisibilidad: en el caso de Mary la capa de Peverell, en el caso de Harry su anillo y en el de Lou su niebla. Los hermanos y la semidiosa, fueron seguidos de cerca por Hermione, quien si bien no podía verlos, tenía a su recurso el **Homenum Revelio**, liberando las sombras de ambos y permitiendo a Hermione seguirles el rastro, pero de camino hacia el lugar de los hechos, hacía la escritura de la pared (actualmente limpiada por Filch), se encontraron con ese mismo piso encharcado, venía tanto del baño femenino, como del masculino, cerraron las llaves y registraron, pero no encontraron nada. A pesar de tan extraño evento, los espiados siguieron otro camino y su amiga también los siguió, hasta la siguiente clase: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Ante todos, apareció James Potter, haciendo sonreír a sus hijos, por la elección del nuevo maestro, por parte de Dumbledore.

―Voy a enseñaros un encantamiento a pesar de que la clase es una muy distinta ―dijo James ―Piensen en sus libros del año pasado. Sé que Quirrell les pidió traer el libro "Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección", pues bien, justamente ese libro es en el que quiero que piensen, ¿de acuerdo?, si escribieron algo, realizaron un dibujo, piensen en su propia firma en la primera pagina, el típico "Este libro pertenece a…" ―todos asintieron, haciendo memoria ―Ahora digan: "Accio: «Las fuerzas oscuras: una guía para la autoprotección»" ―se escuchó el llamado a coro y los libros aparecieron, ante los fascinados alumnos, quienes los abrieron y comprobaron que efectivamente eran sus libros, pues tenían sus nombres o dibujos ―El Hechizo Convocador, puede serles de mucha utilidad, siempre teniendo en mente aquello que desean atraer. Bien, podemos comenzar. ¿Quién puede decirme en qué se diferencia un Maleficio, de una Maldición? ―se paseó por el salón y alguien levantó la mano ―Adelante señorita… ―levantó su lista de alumnos, para leerla ―Granger.

―El maleficio afecta a la victima de forma negativa y genera inconvenientes, pero no es decisivamente algo que afecte a la victima permanentemente. La maldición busca generar una lesión negativa y permanente o al menos de una larga duración, como una lesión o incluso la muerte.

―Excelente, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw ―dijo James, mientras todos tomaban nota. ―Existen los Maleficios y los Contra-maleficios, aunque existen ciertos hechizos que pueden hacer frente a distintos tipos de magia negra y eso es lo complicado: La magia negra no es una y es muy variada ―comunicó James, mientras escribía en el tablero el nombre del maleficio, su función y como se usaba, además del contra-maleficio. Colocó además algunas maldiciones y los que (a su forma de verlo), eran los mejores medios para contrarrestarlas.

―Emm… profesor Potter ―dijo alguien desde el fondo, James se giró.

― ¿Sí, señor Corner? ―preguntó, tras mirar la lista y volvió su mirada al Ravenclaw.

― ¿Podría por favor hablarnos sobre La Cámara de los Secretos? ―pidió Michael, algo apenado e incluso incomodo, mientras varios Slytherin sentían las miradas de los cuervos sobre ellos.

―Ocurrió… una generación antes de la mía ―comenzó a relatar James ―Se sabe que el prefecto de Slytherin podría haber dado con la presunta criatura, pero es improbable pues aquella criatura era una Acromántula y Rubeus Hagrid era un Gryffindor. Entonces… Como todos saben, el colegio fue fundado por dos matrimonios: Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw. Junto a Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff ―todos asintieron ―Salazar decía que únicamente los Sangre Pura deberían de poder aprender en Hogwarts, pues temía que volvieran a ser cazados por los Muggles, según él, los Muggles serían informados por sus hijos, de lo que ocurría en el colegio. Su esposa y sus compañeros estuvieron en contra y cuando Salazar decidió retirarse de la enseñanza mágica, ocurrió un combate entre Godric y él. Se dice que antes de ese combate, Salazar construyó "La Cámara de los Secretos", donde permanece una criatura, a la cual él podía controlar de un modo desconocido. Uno de sus descendientes, podría conocer la cámara y haber liberado a la criatura durante el año de 1943, se dice que Myrtle Warren, el espíritu del baño femenino del tercer piso, fue su víctima. ―Tras la explicación y otras clases normales, Harry fue a la enfermería, con una divertida señora Pomfrey, dándole algunas indicaciones sobre las pociones curativas que necesitaban ese día, Harry no tuvo ningún problema en prepararlas. Su tío Severus se había pavoneado el año pasado, diciendo que él era el mejor alumno en Pociones que había tenido nunca. En menos de una hora, ya tenía Harry listas algunas pociones por órdenes de Pomfrey: Crece Huesos, curadora de forúnculos, calmante, limpiadora de heridas y re-abastecedora de sangre. Se pasaron parte de la tarde ayudando a algunos alumnos con huesos rotos por juegos bruscos _(Braquiam Emendo)_ o que sufrían quemaduras de algún tipo, realizando algún hechizo o poción, en alguna clase _(Corticen Detraoh)_.

Horas despues, se enteró de que los días viernes, la segunda hora de Defensa, tendrían que estar presentes en el Club de Duelo, fundado por Lockhart y que James creyó que podría serles de utilidad a los alumnos. Harry suspiró resignado y mandó una nota a su hermana y una a Lou, aunque ambas decían lo mismo «En el libro de hechizos, he encontrado un hechizo llamado _"Specialis Revelio"_, podríamos combinarlo con el hechizo _"Skoúro Dióktis"_ _**(Perseguidor Oscuro) **_y dar con el Horrocrux», tenían que dar con el Horrocrux y sabían que había estado cerca de ellos, gracias a los collares. Sin embargo, no consiguieron nada útil, hasta la clase de duelo de James Potter.

Tras una demostración de cómo NO hacer magia, por parte de Longbottom y Boot, siguió el combate entre Ron y Harry.

―**Serpensortia** ―exclamó Ron, creando una serpiente con magia negra. Cosa que sorprendió a más de uno, pues aquello solo era accesible desde la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y teniendo en cuenta cuan bruto podía ser Ronald Weasley, ¿Cómo pudo él hacerse con tal información y semejante hechizo?

― _¡Detente!_ ―gritó Harry, pero en lugar de ser su voz usual, fue en Pársel (o eso creyeron todos) ― **¡Fínate Incantatem!** ―la serpiente desapareció al instante y luego apuntó a Ron, quien ya no se veía tan animado, pues no creyó que Harry pudiera hacer algo contra esa serpiente. Tardó casi toda la semana en lograr aprender ese hechizo oscuro, con el objetivo de que su serpiente envenenara a Harry, demostrándole a su hermana (y a Hermione) que Potter no valía la pena, pero en lugar de eso, se dejó al descubierto que Potter era un Pársel, una habilidad que ya a más de uno le gustaría poseer y acababa de deshacerse de su serpiente.

― **¡Ex…! **―intentó Ron.

― **¡Confringo! **―exclamó Harry, apuntando hacía la varita de Ron y reduciéndola a miles de astillas, dejándolos a todos asombrados.

― **¡Reparo Maximus!** ―exclamó Snape y la varita volvió a la normalidad ―Perfecto, Potter.

―Gracias ―dijo Harry sonriente. Todos salieron del salón de duelos, burlándose de Weasley, quien estaba enfurecido a más no poder. Las chicas siguieron a Harry y a su vez, fueron seguidos por Hermione, hasta el séptimo piso y a un salón abandonado― **¡Specialis Revelio!**

―**Skoúro Dióktis** ―exclamaron Mary y Lou.

Una luz azul y una luz roja se fusionaron en una luz violeta y dicha luz, fue en busca del Horrocrux. Esto mismo fue visto por Dumbledore, quien se relajó, pronto Harry, Mary y Lou, darían con aquello que estaba atacando el colegio y con aquel que había dejado aquel aviso en sangre del otro día, así la escuela no cerraría. Ya había probado cuan diestro era Harry en batalla y era lógico pensar que Mary y Lou también lo serian, aunque era un problema el hecho de que los herederos de las casas Potter y Mann se juntaran con una nacida de Muggles. Por muy inteligente que fuera Hermione Granger, él tendría que hacer algo con ella, había logrado vislumbrar algo en esa mocosa, pero era muy pequeño como para poder notarlo a grandes rasgos.

Desgraciadamente, varios "Sangre Sucia", seguían siendo atacados por la criatura de la Cámara de los Secretos y aunque Harry, Mary, Lou y Hermione, se pasaban algunas horas en la biblioteca, no había nada de nada sobre la criatura en la historia de Hogwarts, así que decidieron usar libros de criaturas, como el libro «Animales Fantásticos y Donde Encontrarlos», escrito por Newt Scamander y «Gran Libro de Criaturas» de Joey Adamson.

― ¿Un Basilisco? ―preguntó Mary ya en la tarde noche, del segundo día de investigación.

―Sí ―dijo Hermione. La Gryffindor, acompañaba a sus compañeras hacía la torre de Ravenclaw.

― ¿Y como sabemos que son obra del Basilisco? ―preguntó Lou algo fastidiada con la teoría, pues los alumnos eran petrificados de un modo muy distinto al usual, por una Gorgona, así que era una posibilidad.

―De haber sido una Gorgona, serían 100% de piedra… ―contestó Hermione, solo para ser interrumpida.

―Estudios actuales de Magizoología, han demostrado que el Basilisco envía una carga de magia al cerebro de la víctima, que les impide todo movimiento ―contestó Harry, asustando a sus compañeras.

―Harry, ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu sala común? ―preguntó preocupada Mary.

―Tengo una protección, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo Harry ―Además, te necesito para dar con el Basilisco y acabarlo nosotros mismos ―Harry sintió las miradas de Lou y Mary, dándole permiso ―Hermione, no sé si nos creerás pero… ―se escuchó un grito y ellos salieron a correr, encontrándose a Penélope Clearwater y a Colin Creevey, ambos petrificados.

― "_No"_ ―susurró Hermione algo asustada ―Malfoy... él… él lo dijo, ¿no? ―miró con miedo a sus compañeros, quienes no sabían que pensar, pues la situación verdaderamente daba miedo― «Los Próximos seréis los Sangre Sucia»

―No tenemos pruebas de que este fuera un acto de Malfoy ―dijo Harry, para luego recordar que él mismo era un Slytherin y seguramente para dos Ravenclaw y su hermana Gryffindor, esto sería como defenderlo ―Y lo sé, por algo que aprendí en el campamento―Sacó su varita ―**Accio: Cuaderno** ―arrancó una hoja, envió el cuaderno a su habitación y enseñó entonces el papel, con él hizo un ave, para luego inundar al Origami de magia ―**Locomotor** ―el ave se fue volando en busca de Malfoy ―Basta con pensar en aquel a quien deseas espiar ―él cargó a Penélope, mientras que Mary cargaba a Colin.

―Tú puedes sanarlos, ¿no es verdad? ―preguntó Mary.

―Con la piedra puedo… disminuir la cantidad de magia que los hace estar petrificados, así ayudaré a que la poción de des-petrificación no se gaste rápidamente a la hora de darla y que pueda alcanzar para todos los alumnos ―explicó Harry, mientras le pasaba a Colín a Hermione, él sacó la piedra y tras inundarla de magia, tocó delicadamente la sien de cada uno de ellos, mientras seguían su camino ―Madame Pomfrey, la profesora Sproud y yo, estamos trabajando para acelerar el cultivo de la Mandrágora y poder preparar lo más pronto posible una cura.

―Harry y Lou son semidioses, Hermione ―dijo Mary ―Yo soy un Legado de algún dios. Sé cómo suena Hermi, pero no ganamos nada con mentirte. ―Era increíble cómo, la siempre razonable Hermione Granger, no tenía problemas en confiar en la palabra de sus amigos.

Pronto, fue encontrado otro mensaje en sangre **«El Estatuto, es Necesario»**, hacía referencia al Estatuto del Secreto Mágico, una ley que apareció en 1689 y que fue establecida en 1692, con tal de salvaguardar a la comunidad mágica de los Muggle y ocultar su presencia al mundo en general. Harry confió en su hermana, al decirle que escuchaba a una criatura hablando en Pársel a través de las paredes, ella adjudicó su Pársel a Asclepios y Hermes. Ahora que sabían que la criatura era una serpiente, volvieron a los libros de criaturas mágicas, para buscar con mayor eficacia. Siendo solo una criatura capaz de algo así: Un Basilisco.

― ¿Cómo demonios se había ocultado un Basilisco en el colegio, por casi diez siglos y sin que nadie lo hubiera descubierto aun? ―preguntó Harry algo molesto.

―Quizás la cámara solo pueda ser abierta por un usuario del Pársel como tú, Harry ―aventuró Mary.

―Lo mío no es solo Pársel. Lo mío… siento que mi habilidad de hablar, va con los reptiles en general, es más poderoso ―dijo Harry. Ambos hermanos tomaron camino hacía Encantamientos, cuando escucharon un alboroto no muy lejos de donde estaban y sintieron que sufrían de un Deja Vu, pues nuevamente los baños estaban inundados, sobre todo el femenino, así que fue Mary quien entró, encontrándose con un extraño diario, perteneciente a un tal Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, el cual estaba en blanco.

―No había nadie, cerré los grifos y encontré este diario ―dijo Mary, hojeándolo ante su hermano ―Está en blanco.

―Raro ―dijo Harry, aunque no le dio mayor importancia. Se despidieron y ella fue a Gryffindor, donde decidió examinarlo mejor, pero no había nada útil en el diario, hasta que escribió sobre él «Mi nombre es Mary Potter».

« ¿Cómo estás Mary? Soy Tom»

Vaya, esto sí que era raro. Tal y como Harry lo había dicho, sacó su varita y apuntó al diario ―**Specialis Revelio** ―una luz azul salió del diario y cubrió todo, mientras que ella veía como una sombra humana se materializaba fuera del diario, para luego volver a ella― ¿Qué demo…? ―algo la golpeó y la dejó aturdida, mientras veía como alguien se llevaba el diario rápidamente. Mary se puso de pie tambaleante.

― ¡Mary! ―escuchó a alguien, era Parvati ayudándola a levantarse.

―Gracias Parvati ―dijo Mary sonriente ―Necesito escribirle a mi hermano ―escribió la nota, dobló el papel en forma de ave y apuntó con la varita ―**Locomotor**.

La nota llegó a Harry, quien la agarró en el aire «El diario que encontré, de algún modo tiene la consciencia de su dueño en el interior, alguien me atacó y no pude averiguar más, busquemos entre los Gryffindor» Harry se aseguró de llevar sus armas encima y agarró en su mano el collar, mientras iba en busca de los alumnos de Gryffindor, de forma que no pareciera tan raro. Esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos y el colegio podría quizás cerrar.

Dumbledore se relajó, al ver que Harry, Mary, Lou y Hermione se harían cargo, así él podría seguir al tanto de sus habilidades. Se puso de pie y fue a la biblioteca, a la sección Prohibida específicamente. La biblioteca tenía una serie de pasadizos, al tercer piso de la biblioteca, la cual estaba repartida una parte en el tercer piso y otra en el cuarto. Comenzó entonces a investigar a la familia Evans, desde Willmore Evans, quien era reconocido como un alquimista, en el siglo XII, luego comenzó a revisar los distintos árboles genealógicos, algunas veces yendo hacia adelante y en otras viajando hacia atrás, entre documentos de la antigüedad de los mismos fundadores o incluso antes. Empleando el Accio, una taza de café llegó a su lado, sabía que tendría que buscar el curioso rastro de la familia Evans, incluso fuera de la biblioteca del colegio. Tendría que ir a la biblioteca del Ministerio de Magia, cosa que no sería ningún problema.

Harry, Mary y Lou se enteraron no solo de la desaparición del diario del tal Ryddle, sino que además, Hermione fue petrificada.

―Rastreemos el Horrocrux ―ordenó Lou, mientras el grupo hacía lo que debieron de haber hecho desde un primer momento: separarse y que el collar los guiara.


	20. La cámara y varios secretos revelados

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**20: La cámara y varios secretos revelados**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dumbledore tardó casi dos semanas, en descubrir la ascendencia de Hermione Jane Granger Reed y aunque sabía que Harry y Mary (y Lou) habían podido vencer en esta ocasión a Voldemort, necesitaba fortalecer la parte mágica y _guerrera_ de Hermione. Ella sería útil a futuro, en la derrota definitiva de Voldemort y en arrasar con lo que restara de las fuerzas Mortífagas. Lo supo por el simple hecho de que los _Sangre Sucia_ no existían, como deseaban creerlo familias como los Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, Nott, entre muchas otras familias en gran parte de Slytherin. Los Sangre Sucia no existían, eran cientos de generaciones de Squibs, nacidos de OTROS Squibs, hasta que algún descendiente liberaba su magia y le llegaba su carta a Hogwarts, o a cualquier otra escuela mágica (menos en el caso de Durmstrang). Y para lograr eso, para lograr que Hermione Granger apoyara lo que él estaba planeando, tenía que llegar al _cerebro_ de la señorita Granger, era digna de ser una Ravenclaw, pues le gustaba leer y aprender y ahora que ella sabía la verdad sobre Harry y Lou, él se encargaría de colocar una sección de mitología en la biblioteca principal, para saciar la curiosidad de Hermione, nada muy difícil.

Aun así, vaya sorpresa la que se llevó Dumbledore, al leer un poco sobre la familia materna de Hermione y despues de rastrearlos hasta parajes inesperados para él: Antiguos documentos en Ruso, hablaban de Lytir, un dios de la raza Vanir, el señor de los adivinos (señor menor de la sabiduría, pues el principal en la mitología Nórdica era Odín) y resulta ser que Janeth Reed _de Granger_, era un Legado de dicho dios, (su nieta, más específicamente) por consecuencia, existía la posibilidad de que Hermione Jane Granger Reed, hubiera heredado, no solo la magia que vendría desde su tátara tatarabuelo Lytir, sino además el don de la adivinanza. ―_Quizás, con su ayuda, aunque sea de los Olímpicos, podamos acabar con los Mortífagos_ ―se dijo Dumbledore, mientras pensaba en como contactar con Hera o con James, como ofrecerles algún puesto o algo interesante a los dioses, pues ya había descubierto quien era la madre de Harry, tras haberlo espiado hasta esa misión en Sicilia, donde se hizo cargo del dragón ese.

Según lo que había estado leyendo los últimos días sobre Mitología, desde su descubrimiento de que Harry era el hijo de Hera, los Olímpicos eran curiosos sobre el mundo humano y muy… mortales.

Sí.

Mejor contactar con James y que él contactara con los Olímpicos.

Como venido del cielo, le llegó una respuesta a un problema y otra respuesta… a un problema que aun no había llegado.

Una respuesta, a modo del periódico El Profeta.

**« ¿Sirius Black inocente? El caso es reabierto despues de 12 años»**

Dumbledore comenzó a maquinar otros dos planes.

Primero: Sacaría a Black de la cárcel y volvería a ganarse su confianza. Segundo: Conseguiría comunicarse con "Helen Mann" y le ofrecería un puesto mayor dentro del Wizengamot y de la comunidad mágica inglesa, para que pudiera cuidar de su hijo, aun y cuando Harry ya tenía el asiento Mann, solo hacía falta que lo consiguiera antes de los 17 años, cosa que no sería muy difícil de conseguir. Bastaría con hacer un par de llamadas y visitar ciertos… _lugares_.

Tercero: Ayudar a Harry a publicar su propio periódico, pues había escuchado al chico hablando con Colin Creevey, lograría que su palabra, fuera escuchada por medio de Harry (y también la de Harry, pues sería su periódico, al fin y al cabo).

Otra opción era… Que Harry se _juntara_ con esa odiosa de Rita, para tener al Profeta de su parte, pues este asunto del Basilisco provocaría una gran y asegurada mancha en su expediente como director, era algo él sabía. Debía evitar ser sacado del poder en lo pronto y necesitaba darles un empujoncito a sus jóvenes héroes, en el tema Basilisco.

Empujón que consiguió en la biblioteca, ese mismo amanecer, pues se pasó por la sección prohibida y dio con algo sumamente útil, luego extendió un rumor que llegaría hasta Harry, tras soltarlo así como así, en medio del área de estudio de una pareja de Slytherin de primer año, quien no parecía sospechar nada e iría con el cuento de: "una magia oscura, que puede ayudar a la inmortalidad, usando cualquier objeto para alcanzarla", a su Sala Común.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry pudo dar con el libro-Horrocrux y se lo quitó a Ronald Weasley, empleando un hechizo muy sencillo, que encontró en su libro de Encantamientos― **Accio: Diario en manos de Ronald Weasley** ―el diario apareció en sus manos y él lo abrió para hojearlo.

― ¡Entrégame ese diario ahora mismo, Potter! ―gritó Weasley furioso, al ver a Harry con el libro en manos.

―No sabes nada sobre él―dijo refiriéndose al diario ―Ni tiene tu nombre en él ―dijo Harry sonriente mirando el libro y luego a Ron, al tiempo que Lou arrojaba algunos hechizos sobre el diario, sin usar su varita, antes de que Weasley le saltara encima a Harry, lo tumbara y le diera un golpe en el rostro ―Idiota ―masculló enfadado Harry, sacando su varita ―**Expulso** ―Ronald Weasley salió volando, pero Ginevra Weasley salió de la nada, golpeando a su hermano y agarrando el diario.

Al verlos huir, Harry y Lou dudaron en seguirlos y prefirieron avisar a Hermione y Mary, con lo mismo del Origami. Minutos despues, estaban siguiendo a los Weasley muy de cerca, viéndolos entrar en el baño femenino del tercer piso y viéndolos decir algo al unísono ante uno de los lavabos, siendo abierta la puerta de la Cámara de los Secretos, les vieron descender con un hechizo y Harry en cambio empleó la Aeroquinesis, para poder flotar y descender de forma más calmada que los hermanos, en compañía de sus compañeras, quienes se aseguraron de crear una salida de emergencia, mientras que Harry seguía a los hermanos, quienes llegaron hasta una puerta redondeada, con **7** serpientes que actuaban como candados de una bóveda de banco, Harry se aproximó tan silencioso como pudo y los escuchó hablar de forma extraña, pero claramente era Ingles y Latín al unísono, uno usaba un lenguaje y el otro usaba el otro lenguaje, diciendo ambos «Abrir», la puerta se hizo a un lado efectivamente y ambos ingresaron a la Cámara Central, el diario se elevó en el aire, mientras que ellos dos caían al suelo y rápidamente se ponían pálidos, las hojas del diario se desprendieron del mismo y tomaron una forma antropomórfica, para luego observar como los libros se quitaban de encima del sujeto, quedando como un joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, llevaba una capa de Slytherin como él.

―Bienvenido Harry Potter ―dijo el desconocido, sonriente.

―Gracias… Tom Ryddle ―dijo Harry, asombrando al joven ante él.

―Te estado esperando, aunque en realidad: también esperaba ver a tu hermana…

― **¡Expulso!** ―dijo una voz femenina, mientras que Tom Ryddle salía volando― ¡Harry!

―Gracias ―dijo Harry calmado.

―Harry y Mary Potter ―dijo Tom Ryddle acercándose a ellos nuevamente, el golpe no parecía haberle dolido. ―Supongo que deben saber, porqué están ellos dos aquí ―señalando a ambos niños Weasley, actualmente pálidos, pero no lo suficiente para que fuera un problema, la heroína/legada y el semidiós, sabían que aun podían salvarlos ―Ginny y Ron han estado escribiendo en mi diario, me han revelado sus vidas. Ginny me dijo que sus hermanos la dejaban de lado, que tenía que venir al colegio con ropas de segunda mano ―su rostro se mostró apenado ―Pensaba que el famoso Harry Potter… nunca llegaría a quererle. En cuanto a Ronald, bueno: me reveló que Dumbledore le dio un lugar en la organización "La Orden del Fénix", siempre y cuando se hiciera amigo de ustedes. Sus emociones me permitieron manifestarme fuera del diario, además de que me dieron la fuerza suficiente para obligarlos a realizar algunos actos ―sonrió, al tiempo que pasaba de los hermanos Weasley a los hermanos Potter ―Solo algunos actos, como la escritura en sangre o romperles los cuellos a las gallinas, pues Ron Weasley deseaba vengarse de toda Hogwarts, por haber fracasado en su misión y que tú, Harry, no fueras su amigo. Quería ser tu amigo para alcanzar la fama que según él, merecería y que debería de haber tenido desde el primer momento, al volverse amigo de Harry Potter.

― ¿Qué deseas de mi hermana y de mí? ―preguntó Harry, sacando delicadamente de su manga, su espada, quizás no podría cortarlo por ser Tom un humano, pero podría golpear a su enemigo ―Es obvio que vas por nosotros: Los hermanos Potter.

―Desde luego ―dijo Tom, dejando de lado su calma y mostrándose más serio― ¿Cómo es posible que dos niños, con menos de unos cuantos meses de nacidos, pudieran derrotar al Mago Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos? ―preguntó enfadado.

―El mago oscuro más grande de la historia es y siempre será Gellert Grindelwald, quien incluso consiguió las Reliquias de la Muerte, puso a toda Europa a sus pies y Voldemort, bueno pues… ni siquiera a Inglaterra, pues nosotros lo derrotamos ―dijo una sonriente Mary, aquellas palabras hicieron enfurecer el recuerdo del diario, quien tomó la varita de Ginny.

_**TOM SORVORO RYDDLE**_

Escribió con un hechizo llamado como **Flagrate**, según sus propias palabras y luego agitó su mano derecha, al tiempo que las letras se reordenaban.

_**YO SOY LORD VOLDEMORT**_

― ¡YO SOY EL MAGO OSCURO MÁS PODEROSO DE TODOS! ―Gritó furioso y celoso de Grindelwald― ¡YO SOY AQUEL A QUIEN TODOS TEMEN! ―Su furia creció, al tiempo que su magia comenzaba a cuartear el suelo― ¡ES MI NOMBRE AQUEL QUE NADIE PRONUNCIA POR EL MIEDO QUE CAUSA!

―Te avergüenzas tanto de ti mismo y de tu pasado, que buscas acabar con los Mestizos, aun y cuando tú mismo lo eres ―dijo Harry ahora más calmado ―Eres una deshora para…

― **¡Confringo!** ―atacó con la varita de Ginny.

Harry rodó por el suelo, esquivando el hechizo y acercándose a él, rodando hacía el frente― **¡Lumus Maximus!** ―consiguió enceguecer a su enemigo con su hechizo― **¡Expelliarmus!**

Mary se lanzó contra Tom, quien aun estaba enceguecido y le dio un puño en la cara, mientras que Harry recuperaba su espada y golpeaba en la espalda a Tom, haciéndolo caer al suelo, pues materiales como el Oro Imperial o el Bronce Celestial, no podían cortar a los humanos, pero sí causarles daño, como golpes en este caso.

Mary le golpeó en la cara con su propia espada, rompiéndole la nariz.

Entre ambos le dieron el golpe final en la cabeza.

Fue Mary quien se giró hacía el diario, al momento de entenderlo― ¡Si el diario está debilitando a Ronald y a Ginevra, entonces…!

― ¿Qué…? ―Tom jamás se hubiera esperado ver a sus enemigos empuñando armas, jamás se los imaginó atacándolo con técnicas mano a mano y allí estaba: derrotado, en el suelo, apenas tratando de ponerse en pie― ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ―Gritó horrorizado al ver a Harry alzando la espada contra el diario. Comenzó a hablar Pársel, pero antes de poder terminar la oración, para que la boca de Salazar se abriera y el Basilisco saliera, el diario fue atravesado por las espadas de los hermanos, haciendo que Tom desapareciera lenta y agónicamente.

―Teníamos razón, Mary ―dijo Harry, mirando como el rojo rubí se desvanecía de la piedra del collar, volviendo a ser de cuarzo (o al menos, volviendo a aparentar serlo) ―El diario era un Horrocrux.

Ginevra y Ronald despertaron, en el momento en el cual llegaba Dumbledore con toda la Orden del Fénix, Ron vio a Harry examinando el diario destruido, gritó que ese era su diario y empujó a Harry, quien le hizo un agarre, típico de artes marciales como el Jiujitsu o en el caso de los Semidioses y Legados: Pancracio, al tiempo que salían de allí, gracias a la Orden del Fénix, dispuestos todos a dar una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar.

La poción de Mandrágora estuvo lista a la mañana siguiente y fue dada a beber a todos los que fueron petrificados.

El Wizengamot fue llamado para un juicio, con tal de desvelarse lo de la Cámara de los Secretos y Ronald Weasley no pudo callarse, siendo revelando que el diario, le había prometido el poder mágico y la fama que tenían Harry y Mary, además de revelar que Albus Dumbledore les había estado dando dinero y dulces a él y a su hermana, con tal de que se hicieran amigos de los hermanos Potter. Al tiempo que una asustada Molly Weasley le gritaba a su estúpido hijo, que se callara la boca.

Ante estas confesiones, además de descubrirse que Ronald Weasley había estado robando libros de magia oscura del colegio, que Ginevra Weasley buscaba acercarse a Harry Potter Mann por su fama, descubrirse que Molly Weasley estaba al tanto de las ordenes que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore dio a sus hijos menores, _(hacerse amigos de Harry y Mary)_, así como revelarse los infames planes de Molly, sobre invitar a Harry a su casa y darle una poción para ser embarazada por Harry y así ganar poder dentro del Wizengamot y dinero de las cámaras Mann y Peverell… esto significó el destierro del mundo mágico para madre e hijos, siendo sus varitas destruidas y negándoles dinero alguno de la cámara Weasley, o de la cámara Prewett.

En cuanto a Dumbledore, Fudge dijo que lo tendría vigilado y eso fue más que suficiente para poner al hombre en aprietos y nervioso, quien jamás se hubiera esperado esto. Para empeorarlo todo, vio como Harry pedía un permiso al ministro para abrir un negocio desconocido, Dumbledore supuso que Harry se haría más famoso con la publicación de su periódico soñado, ese negocio desconocido y los asientos Mann acumularían más poder.

Solo llevaban dos años lectivos y las cosas ya iban sumamente mal para los planes de Dumbledore: La Piedra Filosofal de Flamel le fue devuelta y Tom desapareció. Ahora la Cámara de los Secretos había sido abierta, un desastre ocurrió en su colegio y ahora, Black recibiría un juicio, en el cual la casa Black claramente sería abierta nuevamente, al menos claro, que pudiera evitar que se descubriera que Pettigrew era Scabbers, entonces podría seguir las huellas de Pettigrew hasta los últimos de los Mortífagos y hacerles frente en una próxima batalla, para así poder diezmar aun más, las fuerzas de Tom.

Necesitaba debilitarlo más.

Mucho más. Pero también necesitaba la credibilidad y hacer que los hermanos Potter se volvieran a su lado.

―_Por ahora seré vigilado_ ―se dijo a sí mismo Dumbledore ―_Debo mantener la calma. Debo mantener la calma y moverme de forma lenta, pausada, calmada y no llamar la atención de más_ ―recordó algo que le dijo su madre: «No hagas cosas buenas, que parezcan malas» ―_Pues bien Mamá, haré cosas malas, que parezcan buenas._


	21. Para cambiar el futuro

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo puede herir a algunas personas. Se recomienda discreción y se pide no INSULTAR, sino opinar de forma respetuosa, si algo de esto no es de su agrado, mi estimado lector.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**21: Para cambiar el futuro**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Escupió en el (casi) inmaculado suelo de baldosas blancas y detalles dorados, que correspondía al Olimpo, se apoyó con la mano izquierda en su espada a modo de bastón y con la derecha en el borde de la puerta del ascensor, avanzó lenta y torpemente. A unos 40 pasos de él, se encontraba su amigo Percy Jackson, ante el cuerpo de Luke Castellán, quien hasta hace unas cuantas horas, había sido poseído por Cronos y había batallado contra Jason (hijo de Zeus), contra Nico (hijo de Hades) y había encontrado su final contra Perseo (hijo de Poseidón)._

—_Se redimió —dijo Perseo Jackson, sin darse cuenta de que el Éter, el propio aire del Olimpo y su suave brisa, lo estaban curando._

—_Era un Olímpico —murmuró Harry pesadamente, aun que las heridas estaban curándose, lo hacían muy lentamente —Que no te sorprenda... —Tomó asiento en el trono de su madre, el cual era solo un centímetro más bajo que el de Zeus. El espaldar del trono quedó manchado por la sangre escarlata y dorada de Harry. Un gruñido femenino a su lado y encontró a Thalía sentada en el trono de Zeus, respiraba agitadamente, también estaba cansada y herida por la reciente batalla._

_Percy ocupó el trono de su padre, quedando junto a Harry, Katie repitió la osadía de sus compañeros, tomando el trono de su madre (Deméter), Clarisse ocupó el de su padre (Ares), luego llegaron Annabeth repitiendo el proceso, despues Will tomó el de Apolo, una de las cazadoras tomó el trono Artemisa, Leo tomó el de su padre (Hefesto), Piper el puesto de Afrodita, Connor ocupó el puesto de Hermes y que correspondería a su fallecido hermano Luke, Pólux el puesto de Dionisio, Nico el trono de Hades en el Olimpo, Butch el de Iris, Clovis el trono de Hipnos, Damien el de su madre Némesis, Holly el de Niké, Paolo el de Hebe, Chiara el de Tique y Lou el de Hécate y así, los Semidioses se sentaron de forma descarada en los tronos de sus padres, pues gracias a Percy, todos los dioses poseían sus propios tronos en el Olimpo y cabañas en el Campamento Mestizo._

— _Una nueva era de Dioses ha llegado__—pensó Zeus en voz alta, otorgando su Rayo Maestro a su hija, quién lo recibió, nombrándose Reina de los Nuevos Dioses, los demás hicieron el juramento de fidelidad al Olimpo y a Salvaguardar a la humanidad hasta el próximo Cataclismo y próximo relevo por sus hijos Semidioses. _

_Entonces, lo vio._

Harry despertó agitado y soltó un grito de horror, tras ver… ver la muerte de Luke, despues de que fuera poseído por Cronos. Harry vio como ellos, los campistas, los capitanes, más específicamente, obtenían los tronos de sus padres, convirtiéndose en los nuevos Olímpicos. De forma muy fugaz vio como aquello destruiría al mundo. Vio como su grupo, enfrentarían al Ejercito Titán, antes de que el próximo cataclismo ocurriera, como un intento de prevenir una futura II Guerra de Nueva York, convocando a los campistas del Campamento Júpiter y los huéspedes del Hotel Valhala. Los tres grupos se unirían para cerrar el Tártaro y destruir a los monstruos Nórdicos, quienes presentarían una nueva resistencia, contra los campamentos y el hotel. Vio la llegada de los Semidioses Nórdicos y de los Magos _(Legados)_ Egipcios. Vio como lograban evitar el desastre temporalmente, pero luego resurgirían y el hecho de haber sido nombrados nuevos dioses, haría que sus compañeros, así como las nuevas generaciones de ambos campamentos y él, se mostraran arrogantes y acabarían muriendo.

Todos morirían.

¡Los nuevos dioses morirían!

¡Los antiguos dioses morirían!

¡TODOS LOS PANTEONES CAERÍAN, UNO TRAS OTRO Y NI SIQUIERA LA ALIANZA DE LAS DEIDADES METAFÍSICAS (DIOS Y LUCIFER), PODRÍAN EVITAR EL CATACLISMO!

— ¡Harry! —Era Hermione, quien entró en su habitación abriendo la puerta, viéndolo sudado y apenas recobrándose— ¿Una pesadilla? —él, como mejor pudo, asintió mientras intentaba calmarse. Le dijo que fue una pesadilla, mientras Anthony, Michael, Morag, Padma y Hermione entraban en su habitación.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Padma preocupada.

—S… Sí… solo… solo fue una pesadilla —contestó como mejor pudo, mientras trataba de respirar más tranquilo —Me… me serviría una ducha —todos asintieron y les dieron espacio, mientras volvían a sus habitaciones, Hermione se quedó allí y consideró conveniente convocar a Daphne (vía Accio), quien, se golpeó contra el suelo.

— ¿Me acabo de caer de la…? —Daphne vio la piedra gris del techo y se giró hacía Hermione. — ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? —preguntó Daphne confundida y desorientada.

—Harry despertó tras una pesadilla, pero… no creo que fuera una pesadilla, creo que fue una profecía sobre su vida como semidiós —comunicó Hermione. Daphne se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama de Harry, justo cuando Harry volvía a su habitación, encontrándose a las chicas y supo que no podría escapar, así que comunicó su sueño a sus amigas, las cuales se mostraron horrorizadas.

— ¡Harry, tienes que advertir a tu madre! —dijo Hermione y él asintió.

—Lo mejor será ir personalmente —dijo Harry, al tiempo que tomaba su escoba y suspiraba —Deséenme suerte —ambas mortales asintieron y él salió caminando al pasillo y luego a la sala común, abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras de los calabozos, despues salió al pasillo central, ignorando el Gran Comedor.

—Hola Harry —era Dumbledore, quien lo estaba esperando —Te ves muy agitado, ¿y si me cuentas que está pasando?

—Se lo resumiré, director —dijo Harry mirándole seriamente, él sabía que Dumbledore ya sabía sobre su madre y sobre _su naturaleza_ —En un par de años ocurrirá una guerra. Una guerra entre los dioses (y semidioses), de los campamentos mestizo y Júpiter, contra las fuerzas del ejército Titán —aquello hizo palidecer a Dumbledore —Nosotros, los semidioses nos convertiremos en la… nueva generación de dioses Olímpicos, pero con el pasar de los años, una nueva guerra llegará y ni siquiera aliándonos con los dioses y semidioses Egipcios y Nórdicos podremos evitar un cataclismo, que acabará por destruir la sociedad tal y como la conocemos en pleno siglo XXI —Dumbledore se quedó tan pálido que creyó que sufriría un ataque al corazón —Necesito ir a visitar a mi madre para contarle la situación. El Olimpo queda encima del Empire State, pero es imposible de ver a causa de la niebla de la diosa Hécate.

—En ese caso, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, tratando de mantener la calma —Tardarás demasiado en llegar a Norteamérica yendo en tu escoba. Ven conmigo —Harry suspiró y lo siguió, estaba bastante molesto y asustado. Tras unos minutos, llegaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, quien le tendió un guante —Colócalo en tu mano y serás transportado al Empire State. Esto es un Traslador, servirá para que te traslades, tal y como lo dice su nombre, de un punto a otro —Harry asintió — ¿Puedes ver que dice H (flecha) ET? —Harry vio esas letras en el guante —Significa que solo es de ida, y este —le entregó una pluma —Esta será para la venida —Harry asintió y desapareció en un destello, mientras Dumbledore volvía a su puesto, ya tenía bastante con el problema de que Pettigrew hubiera sido capturado por Bones, aunque ya no importaba, pues Sirius era libre una vez más y ahora, una guerra entre dioses y titanes, iba a destruir toda la sociedad. No necesitaba más problemas de los cuales ya tenía con los Mortífagos, se giró y Shacklebolt se mostró asustado ante las palabras de Harry.

—Avisaré al Ministerio… —pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

— ¿Qué avisarás, Shacklebolt? —Preguntó Dumbledore desafiante— ¿Qué Harry Potter y Lou Blackstone son semidioses griegos, específicamente Harry era hijo de la Reina del Olimpo, mientras que Lou era hija de la Titánide de la magia, que la familia Potter es descendiente del dios Hermes, que Hermione Granger es descendiente de un dios nórdico y que Harry Potter irá a hablar con su madre, la diosa Hera en un intento por evitar que los monstruos bajo el mando de Cronos, el titán y señor del tiempo lo destruyan todo, mientras que nosotros no podemos ver nada, por culpa de una magia divina liberada por la propia Hécate? —Shacklebolt no dijo nada, no podía decir nada, no valía la pena hablar, no valía la pena avisar. Los mortales como ellos no podían hacer nada, solo confiar en los semidioses y legados.

**Estados Unidos, Nueva York, Empire State.**

Harry no necesitó de una petición, estaba siendo esperado por el portero, quien entregó la tarjeta y le dijo a Harry, que marcara el piso 33, que el panteón Romano le atendería, Mann asintió y fue al ascensor, pasó la tarjeta, marcó el piso y la llegada se le hizo eterna.

—Me presento ante ti, señor Júpiter —dijo Harry. Allí, en esa sala, predominaba la obsidiana y ante él, los dioses estaban distribuidos en tronos iguales al campamento.

—Habla entonces, Harold Mann —dijo Júpiter y Harry asintió, poniéndose de pie.

—He visto como el Campamento Mestizo tomará el lugar de los Olímpicos, como nuevos guardianes de la sociedad occidental. He visto como las fuerzas monstruosas e infernales de la Valhala y del Tártaro nos atacarán y nosotros seremos arrasados, a pesar de la alianza con los semidioses nórdicos, los Ӕsir, Vanir y los semidioses y dioses egipcios —dijo Harry preocupado —He visto como todos caeremos.

—No pierdan la calma —dijo Plutón.

—Harold, hermano mío —Harry se giró y miró a Vulcano, no entendía por qué los romanos le llamaban así —Necesitarás algo más para fortalecer tu arma principal, la Naginata —Harry la sacó y la enseñó —Esa misma. Deberás de ir en busca de una reliquia del Cristianismo: La sangre de la Virgen Maria y las espinas de la Corona. Ambas tienen formas de magia que te serán útiles en tu actual misión.

— ¿Y cuál sería esa misión, hermano? —preguntó.

—Cariño —habló su madre, Juno, y él se giró para mirarla —Deberás de seguir nuestras indicaciones, pues tu Naginata será lo suficientemente poderosa, como para _descuartizar_ —hizo énfasis en esa palabra —Y desmembrar a los monstruos que nosotros te mandemos, así, evitarás que estos mismos monstruos, acaben a futuro por destruirlos a ustedes —Harry asintió, mientras recibía la bendición de su madre y de Minerva, contraparte de Atenea y Señora de la Guerra Justa.

―Harold ―dijo Trivia, contraparte de Hécate, seguía siendo la señora de la magia, quien le extendió un trozo de tela de color café y él lo agarró extrañado ―Para poder mantener tus habilidades, lejos de Inglaterra y América, deberás de volver literalmente a casa. Ve nuevamente al Valle de Godric, toma algo de tierra de cementerio o de los alrededores de tu hogar y unta este lazo de ceda en ella, luego átalo a tu muñeca, así continuarás teniendo tus habilidades, en tierras extranjeras.

—Gracias a todos, por haberme escuchado —dijo Harold… Harry, mientras se retiraba, al tiempo que llegaban a su mente, los lugares a los cuales debía de ir, para dar con las reliquias del Cristianismo que necesitaría para solventar el problema. De todas las religiones y mitos, algo quedaba detrás, algo palpable que recibía plegarias día a día, incluso si el objeto es una falsificación, este acabará por formar una conexión con el personaje al cual es llamado. ―_Primero, haré el viaje hacía Paris_ ―se dijo mientras empleaba su Aeroquinesis, la capacidad para manipular el viento, empleando una serie de poderosas ráfagas de viento, que lo ayudaron a volar con destino hacía Paris, más específicamente: hacía la Santa Capilla de Paris. Tardó hasta la mañana siguiente en poder llegar a Paris, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer. Entró en la capilla e hizo girar el anillo en su dedo lo haciéndose invisible, permitiéndole agarrar una esfera de cristal dentro de la cual se encontraba un circulo pequeño, pero que al entrar en contacto con su ser divino, cobró su forma líquida ―_La santa sangre_ ―solo con el poder de las plegarias este objeto (u otros), habían obtenido un poder sagrado, Harry se llevó el objeto, se arrodillo en la puerta de la capilla, abrió la esfera y manchó la punta de su espada y la punta de su lanza.

― ¡Ladrón Pagano! ―escuchó, pero no se movió, un quejido ahogado que demostraba asombro y el sonido de metal quebrándose, Harry se giró velozmente y dio un golpe a la garganta, empuño su espada y lanzó un corte, el cual fue bloqueado por una espada, ¿Quién le atacaba?, un arcángel― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a profanar una reliquia sagrada?! ―pero Harry no habló, solo se burló― ¡¿Quién te crees qué…?! ―el ángel recibió una patada y salió volando hacia atrás.

―Me creo un semidiós ―dijo Harry calmado ―Ya he hecho lo que venía a hacer... angelito, toma ―Harry se agachó, agarró la esfera, la cerró, la sangre volvió a coagularse y la arrojó, la esfera rebotó en la punta de la espada del ángel, los reflejos de Harry le permitieron girar su cuello, mientras el arma se astillaba en uno de sus lados al contacto con su piel, antes de mandarle una patada a su oponente, haciéndolo retroceder nuevamente, aunque cayó al suelo, pudo atrapar la esfera.

― ¡¿Acaso te osas a burlarte de mí?! ―preguntó el ángel nuevamente en pie y Harry asintió― ¡Pagano insensato: soy el arcángel Miguel, el jefe de los ejércitos del señor Dios, todopoderoso!

―Un placer Michael, soy Harrison Mann, hijo de Hera ―dijo Harry con un deje de burla y extendiéndole la mano, pero el ángel alejó la mano de Harry con su espada ―Bien… supongo que lo resolveremos del modo complicado ―se pasó el dedo pulgar por la nariz, sonrió desafiante y Miguel abrió los ojos asombrado por la fuerza del puño de su oponente, siendo mandado a volar dentro de la capilla.

― _¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso ese pagano?_ ―se preguntó el ángel mientras comenzaba a frustrarse, corrió hacia la salida, listo para lanzarse espada en ristre contra Harry, pero no lo encontró donde estaba, se mostró confundido mientras miraba en distintas direcciones― ¿Dónde…? ―subió su mirada y lo vio volar sin alas, cosa que lo hizo enfadar, agitó sus alas y se puso a la altura de su oponente― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en espacio sagrado?! ―preguntó furioso y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo más― ¿Cómo puedes tener tus poderes, si estás tan lejos de tu tierra? ―Ni siquiera Miguel sabía de la Necromancia empleada por Harry y encerrada en el trozo de tela que ahora mismo Harry tenía atada en la muñeca, pero era una versión tan baja de la misma, que ni merecía aquel nombre.

―No te interesa ―dijo Harry, agradeciendo a Júpiter por sus habilidades actuales, pues estaba claro que él no le odiaba y le había otorgado la Aeroquinesis ―Ya tengo lo que he venido a buscar ―enseñó su arma ―Déjame ir Michael. O volveré a darte otra paliza.

― ¡NO ESCAPARÁS AL JUICIO DE LOS CIELOS! ―Gritó furioso, elevándose hasta encararlo.

―Júpiter y Zeus no me odian, ellos me otorgaron esta habilidad ―dijo Harry, haciéndolo enfadar aun más ―Déjame mostrarte algo más… autóctono de mi parte ―extendió su mano y el arcángel alzó su arma en busca de defenderse de lo que él creyó, sería un ataque físico, pero no fue así, sino que se vio aterrorizado por las habilidades del semidiós y descendió a tierra.

― ¿Qué…? ―se preguntó mirándolo asustado― ¿Qué me has hecho?

―Cuando mi madre: Hera, me tuvo ―dijo Harry ―Ella era en aquel entonces la señora del matrimonio, la mujer, el hogar y la familia. Pero, al tenerme a mí, al tener un hijo semidiós y divorciarse de Zeus, mi abuela Rea le dio el papel de ser la diosa de hombres y mujeres, así como del hogar y la familia. En cuanto a mí, me fue otorgada la habilidad de controlar a aquellos que se definan por alguno de los dos sexos ―sonrió ―Incluso puedo controlar a los mismos dioses y hombres. Ahora mismo, te estoy controlando a ti, para que sientas miedo. Adiós: Michael ―Y empleando su Aeroquinesis, se alejó de allí, haciendo enfadar al arcángel, pero no tenía sentido perseguirlo.

― _¿Qué buscabas en realidad con la Santa Sangre?_ ―se preguntó, pero no había respuestas para él. Solo más preguntas. Tras adquirir el poder que fuera a darle el líquido, Harry volvió a Hogwarts, justo cuando sus compañeros estaban saliendo, pues el año había finalizado, entonces, recibió una premonición: Artemisa ha sido capturada por una bestia desconocida. Con eso y sabiendo a donde debían de ir, Harry, Mary y Lou tomaron camino, empleando un espejo que había en la casa Potter denominado por James como _Espejo Ligero_, James tomó el recuerdo de Harry, lo traspasó a las chicas y ya, sabiendo a donde ir, los tres se transportaron a Westover Hall.


	22. Un Rescate

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**22: Un Rescate**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Percy, Thalía y Annabeth, habían sido llamados por Grover, para que le ayudaran a reconocer y a rescatar a un par de Semidioses. Estaban en Westover Hall, una academia militar ubicada en Maine, la academia era un castillo, se encontraba ubicada justo al borde de un acantilado rocoso, del otro lado había un bosque, Grover les comunicó que ya había ubicado a los Semidioses y viéndolos desde lejos, Grover les dijo qué ver: era una marca de nacimiento en el antebrazo, con forma de Yelmo (casco) negro.

—Hola profesor —dijo Grover, saludando al profesor Espino. Percy, Thalía y Annabeth habían llegado hace un par de días a aquella academia militar, mientras que buscaban acercarse a dos semidioses. Habían escuchado sobre la rara misión de Harry de ir tras distintas criaturas, al parecer Lou y Mary también estaban en aquella rara misión de Harry, en lo que ellos tenían que acercarse a los hijos de Hades, ahora sabían que lo eran. —Me costó mucho reconocerlos y solo hasta que ustedes han llegado, no he sabido que eran hijos de Hades —le sonrió a Thalía —Gracias.

—Por nada amigo Sátiro… ¡Digo! Grover —dijo Thalía.

—Escuchen: necesitamos ayudar a estos Semidioses, he logrado reconocer a una Mantícora y a una Pitón —dijo Grover, mientras que Percy alzaba una ceja, pues, hasta donde él sabía, esa serpiente era una… raza de serpiente mundana.

—Pero… esa es una raza de serpientes…

—Se les llama así, a modo de tributo —dijo Annabeth, Percy asintió, ya entendía. —Entonces, son dos monstruos, ¿sabes quiénes son?

—Uno es el profesor Espino y le otro es la maestra Smith —dijo Grover. Siendo todo tan estricto en un colegio como este: militar. Cuando se les permitía vestirse de forma distinta, todo parecía convertirse en un acontecimiento, tipo Navidad. El grupo fue hacía el gimnasio y Grover señaló a los hermanos: uno de ellos de cabello negro, ojos del mismo color, la piel era de color oliva, llevaba una.

La chica de cabello castaño, llevaba una gorra verde para taparse la cara, una chaqueta con pelaje en la parte del cuello, una camisa gris y un pantalón negro.

— ¿Por qué no nos acercamos a ellos y los sacamos de aquí? —preguntó Percy.

—Entre más sabes, más te fortaleces, entre más monstruos matas o más misiones completas, más hueles para los monstruos —dijo Grover.

—Somos tres mestizos, en un mismo sitio —dijo Thalía —Nos mesclaremos, comeremos, conversaremos con algunos de ellos, bailaremos. Nos separaremos y nos mezclaremos y también nuestro olor —Percy, Annabeth y Grover asintieron, mientras caminaban hacía el tumulto de alumnos y empleaban la niebla, para sembrar falsos recuerdos en aquellos a quienes deberían de conocer y ser sus amigos. Bailaron entre ellos un poco.

— "_He Annabeth"_ —susurró Percy a su oído y ella se acercó más a él, mientras sonaba una tonada lenta y bailaban por toda la pista, para dejar el espacio lleno de olor y despistar a los supuestos maestros.

— "_¿Sí, Percy?"_ —preguntó ella. Había algo más, pero ella no podía reconocer el qué. Había últimamente algo en Percy, quizás el que se tomara su entrenamiento más en serio, quizás su deseo de aprender más y el hecho de que ella le estuviera ayudando, tendrían que ver. Posiblemente, el que él se mostrara más abierto con ella desde la misión en el Mar de los Monstruos, pero no sabía que era. Solo sabía que, con Percy se sentía a gusto, protegida y muy querida.

— "_¿Ya tienes definido ese monumento que deseas hacer al Olimpo?"_ —preguntó él.

— "_No, desgraciadamente no"_ —susurró ella, sintiéndose apenada consigo misma. Él la había notado algo incomoda en aquella misión, no sabía el porqué, si acaso sería algo de Atenea y Hades, pero lo dudaba. Su conocimiento en mitología había mejorado bastante, lo suficiente para que Percy supiera, que Harry y Thalía se partirían la cara, pues en diversas ocasiones Hera había traicionado a Zeus y aquel matrimonio desde hace ya mucho que estaba muerto, solo podían rezar para que Harry y Thalía no fueran a acabar _TAN_ mal. — ¡Percy, se han ido! —Percy se giró y vio a Thalía y a Grover, entonces se giró hacía los hermanos y vio que ya no estaban.

Annabeth fue a buscar al Sátiro y a su amiga, Percy se giró y vio las pertenencias de los hermanos Di Ángelo tiradas en el suelo. El hijo de Poseidón solo pudo gruñir e instantáneamente se giró para buscar al subdirector Espino, pero él tampoco estaba, con otro gruñido y una maldición, salió del gimnasio, en busca de sus compañeros y del monstruo. Ese día estaba probando no ser nada bueno para él, pues ante sus ojos estaba un Grifo, pero no era como lo describían las leyendas, no era un león con alas y cabeza de águila, sino que tenía más bien cuerpo de hiena y no dudó en lanzarse contra Percy, quien, al instante supo lo que buscaba la criatura: A Nico y a su hermana Bianca. Esquivó a la criatura y vio a los hermanos Di Ángelo a lo lejos, la criatura le pasó por el lado —_Claro_ —pensó Percy —_Mejor dos semidioses que solo uno_ —Percy saltó hacía los casilleros y pasó por sobre ellos, saltando de un grupo de casilleros al otro, al tiempo que ahora tenía altura, cuando vio al Grifo a punto de alcanzar a los horrorizados hermanos Di Ángelo, Percy le cayó encima al Grifo, decapitándolo —Tranquilos, no voy a lastimarlos —se veían asustados y Percy tardó en entender, que no era que le temieran a él, sino al doctor Espino, quien estaba detrás y ahora tenía su forma real, Percy lanzó entonces una estocada al hombre con pelaje de león, melena a juego y cola de escorpión.

—Dos hijos de Hades y un hijo de Poseidón —dijo Espino sonriente, antes de lanzarse contra Percy, al tiempo que les arrojaba espinas.

— ¡Nico, Bianca, detrás de mí, en fila! —gritó Percy, al tiempo que activaba su escudo y las espinas revotaban.

— ¡Este no es tu asunto hijo de Poseidón! —Gritó Espino— ¡Entrega a los hijos de Hades y asunto zanjado!

—No lo haré —dijo Percy, girándose para ver la caída, darían al mar y con su Hidroquinesis podría salvar a los Di Ángelo, si es que sus compañeros aun no llegaban, así que hizo algo, un truco que su padre le enseñó empuñando a Contracorriente, levantó la espada hacía el techo y luego cortó el aire de forma horizontal, al tiempo que un chorro de agua a presión golpeaba a Espino, mandándolo a volar. Los hermanos estaban asombrados por tal uso de… magia. Entonces hizo girar a Contracorriente y detrás de ellos, se solidificó una rampa de hielo, directo a un barco salido de la nada, aunque era más probable que el propio Poseidón lo haya puesto allí —Eso no lo detendrá por mucho.

— ¡Por Zeus! —escucharon, era Thalía, clavándole su espada en la espalda a la Mantícora, al tiempo que los Di Ángelo confiaban en Percy y salían de allí, con la rampa de hielo, directamente a un barco, donde los esperaban un grupo de espíritus de marineros.

—Bienvenidos a bordo del barco Atlántico —dijo el capitán —Estamos a sus órdenes, Lord Perseo, Lady Gwendolyn.

—Gracias, capitán —dijo Percy, para luego ser ayudado por su hermana a levantarse —Gracias por traer el barco, Gwendolyn.

—Agradécele a Papá —dijo ella sonriente y Percy lo pensó por un instante, agradeciéndoselo al señor del mar. Cuando la Mantícora parecía querer saltar a por los hijos de Hades, una lluvia de flechas le llegaron, Percy se giró, encontrándose con un ejército de arqueras, al mando de Zoë, cosa que Percy, Annabeth, Thalía y un Grover, que ya estaba allí, agradecieron.

—Soy Artemisa, un placer Perseo Jackson, Gwendolyn Smith —dijo ella —Les saludo: Thalía Grace, Annabeth Chase. Nico y Bianca Di Ángelo.

—Un placer, señora de la caza —dijeron Percy, Gwen, Thalía, Annabeth y Grover. Mientras que Nico y Bianca entendían que era realmente la diosa de la casa y se tiraron a sus pies.

En una luz, aparecieron Harry, Mary y Lou, esto sorprendió a los demás, quienes les ayudaron a ponerse de pie, los tres recién aparecidos se saludaron con Nico y Bianca, quienes estaban alucinando, entonces, como un conocimiento salido de la nada, Harry enseñó un tatuaje raro de un pavorreal, demostrando que era hijo de Hera, Lou mostró el tatuaje de una antorcha, demostrando ser hija de Hécate, Annabeth una espada demostrando ser hija de Atenea, Percy y Gwen enseñaron un tridente y Mary mostró una luna diciendo que era una descendiente de la diosa de la luna Selene.

Nico comenzó a hacerle preguntas a Percy, algunas de las cuales eran un poco molestas, aunque otras pudo contestarlas: Annabeth y él eran buenos amigos a pesar de que Poseidón y Atenea se llevaran mal. Le enseñó a Contracorriente. Afortunadamente, cuando Percy estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Harry pudo llamar su atención de Nico y le contó de sus habilidades y las pocas que había conseguido hasta ahora, le enseñó su espada y su lanza, le dijo que era hijo de un mago, entre otros pocos datos, que parecieron dejar a Nico en un estado de éxtasis.

—Tenemos un problema —dijo Artemisa —Están apareciendo criaturas a las cuales no he dado caza en milenios.

Annabeth habló —Somos casi 6 Semidioses, un Sátiro y una Legada, mi señora.

—Señora Artemisa —habló Harry —La Mantícora, afirmó ser un general.

—Y afirmó estar esperando El Gran Despertar, señora Artemisa —dijo Bianca y todos la miraron, ella se sonrojó y se apenó —Lo siento.

—Tranquila —dijo Artemisa con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Algo más, chicos?

—Sí, hay algo más —dijo Harry con un rostro preocupado y dándole vueltas a su espada en una mano y su lanza en la otra —Dijo: "Pronto tendremos al monstruo más importante de todos, el que provocará la caída del Olimpo"

—He sido demasiado lenta, no he visto los signos —dijo Artemisa —Tengo que cazar a este monstruo.

—Saldremos de inmediato, mi señora —dijo la líder.

—No Zoë —dijo Artemisa —Debo hacerlo yo sola. Les tengo una misión Perseo Jackson, Harrison Potter, Mary Potter, Gwendolyn Smith, Annabeth Chase, Bianca y Nico Di Ángelo —dijo Artemisa —Escolten a mis cazadoras al campamento. Confiemos en que mi tío Poseidón te diera habilidades de…

—Puedo navegar si es vuestra petición, pero no olvide mi señora, que estamos en un barco que ya cuenta con una tripulación —dijo Percy, la diosa sonrió y el grupo zarpó hacía el Campamento, mientras que Artemisa tomaba para sí misma, la misión de cazar a la Mantícora.

«Hemos salvado a los hijos de Hades de un destino bastante malo, nos hemos encontrado con Percy, Annabeth, Thalía y Lou, así como las cazadoras de Artemisa (y la propia Artemisa) son bastante feministas, ahora vamos en un barco prestado por Poseidón hacía el Campamento, os quieren: Mary y Harry» Hedwig fue hechizada por Lou y Mary, para que pudiera volar a su destino sin cansarse. Luego de viajar en el barco, fueron recogidos por Apolo, en un autobús que decía en letras grandes **Campamento Mestizo**.

Harry, Mary y Percy resistieron el impulso de decir algo, subieron con los hermanos y las cazadoras, para luego tomar camino al Campamento.


	23. Misión 2: Gárgolas y Arpías

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**23: Misión 2: Gárgolas y Arpías**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el campamento, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, aunque ambos hermanos se asombraron de que el clima fuera… templado.

—Sean bienvenidos al Campamento Mestizo —dijo Lou sonriente, mientras que los hermanos miraban las cabañas y Lou les explicaba todo, pues era de las que más tiempo llevaba en el campamento, junto a Annabeth, justo cuando sobre las cabezas de los Di Ángelo, aparecía la figura de un yelmo negro.

—Hijos de Hades —dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa —Esta sí que es una sorpresa. Vengan, vayamos a la cabaña 13 —los hermanos asintieron y siguieron a la rubia y a la pelinegra, hasta una cabaña de obsidiana, con un cráneo en la parte superior, aquello pareció asustar un poco a Bianca.

— ¿Y tenemos que dormir aquí? —preguntó Bianca.

—Increíble —dijo Nico sonriente y caminando, hasta la puerta para luego abrirla, maravillándose ante el interior— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?! —se quejó y Bianca entró, mientras que los demás espiaban desde la puerta y pedían perdón a Hades.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que dormir en ataúdes? —preguntó una asustada Bianca y un molesto Nico.

—El idiota que diseñó las cabañas, los cree vampiros por ser hijos del dios de la muerte —se quejó Annabeth asqueada.

—Hablaremos con el señor D, para ver si él puede darles camas más normales… aunque sea con sabanas negras —dijo Lou enfadada, al tiempo que veía una gata ir hacía donde estaba D, al tiempo que la veía esquivar campistas, cosa que la hizo sonreír, pues su novio estaba al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo, comenzó a mirar en varias direcciones y lo encontró en el techo de la cabaña 2, mientras flotaba en el aire con su Aeroquinesis, parecía querer controlarlo y evitar que Zeus pudiera arrebatarle su habilidad de algún modo.

—Hola —dijeron Dionisio y Quirón, apareciendo tras unos minutos y mirando el interior de la cabaña, fue Quirón quien tomó la palabra.

—Lo lamento mucho chicos —aseguró el minotauro —Descuiden, me encargaré de que los miembros de la cabaña de Hefestos, les hagan camas normales, aunque tendrán que soportar las sabanas escarlata por un tiempo.

—Ese no sería un problema —aseguró Bianca, quien prefería camas normales con sabanas escarlata, que los ataúdes.

—Aunque… dormir en un ataúd temporalmente suena muy divertido —dijo Nico sonriente por la aventura.

—Los semidioses siempre estamos en peligro de ser atacados por algún monstruo —dijo Annabeth —Por favor chicos, acompáñenme, comenzaré a enseñarles algunas cosas de esgrima —ellos asintieron y siguieron a la rubia, pasaron por las casas, justo cuando veían a Percy salir de su cabaña —Percy, voy a enseñarles esgrima a Nico y Bianca, ¿quieres venir?

—Sí, seguro —dijo Percy —Solo… tengo que llevar mi escudo a la cabaña 9, pues necesito que sea arreglado —entonces enseñó que le faltaba una parte.

— ¿Fue en la batalla contra el subdirector? —preguntó Nico.

—Eso parece —dijo Percy, mientras tomaba camino hacia la cabaña de los hijos de Hefesto —Los veo en el campo de entrenamiento —ellos asintieron y siguieron a Annabeth.

Harry estaba meditando en su habitación, cuando le llegó un mensaje de a donde ir y a qué criatura cazar.

**Portland, Oregón, Biblioteca del Condado de Multnomah: Acabar con las Gárgolas, que acosan y tratan de matar a las Arpías **_**(Arpías Inocentes)**_

—Sí señora —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras veía algo brillar afuera. Se acercó a una de sus ventanas y lanzó una risa divertida, pues ante él, había un hipogrifo, pero las plumas de sus alas eran las mismas plumas con ojos del pavorreal. Harry sonrió, recordando la leyenda… la historia de Argos: el gigante de cien ojos que debía vigilar a una de las amantes de Zeus, pero fue asesinado por Hermes, Hera tomó los cien ojos de Argos y los dio a la cola del Pavorreal. Harry tomó su espada y Naginata, tomó sus ropas, algo de Ambrosia, pero no mucha, porque: Primero: era para todo el campamento y Segundo: Lo usaría como alimento y si consumía demasiado podría incluso morir. Sin decir nada a nadie, se dispuso a cabalgar su _Hipogrifo Real_.

—Una criatura encantadora el hipogrifo —dijo Quirón apareciendo

—Hola Quirón —murmuró Harry con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ve y avísales a los demás sobre tu viaje o será a mí a quien acabarán matando —dijo Quirón divertido —Especialmente Lou.

—Sí… supongo que sí —contestó él nervioso y tomó camino, para avisar a su hermana y a sus compañeros sobre su viaje, quienes asintieron, entendiendo sobre la misión y le desearon suerte en el asesinato de las Gárgolas, mientras que Mary sonreía y mandaba el aviso de la misión de su hermano a sus padres. Al tiempo que Harry era espiado y seguido de cerca por Dumbledore, mediante una bola de cristal.

**::::::::::::::::::**

En la casa de Dumbledore, en el Valle de Godric, repentinamente el calor se volvió casi sofocante y allí, en medio de la sala, en un tornado de plumas de pavorreal, apareció una mujer de cabello negro, ojos negros, la cual llevaba un vestido blanco, una capa de plumas de pavorreal y un cetro de Lotus en su mano derecha, algo hizo "Clic" en la cabeza de Dumbledore, quien retrocedió asustado —He… Hera.

—Hola, Albus —saludó la diosa calmada, aunque sus ojos destellaban en poder, mientras el hombre retrocedía asustado, por el aura que desprendía la diosa— ¿Qué deseas de mi hijo?

—Yo…

—Oh, debe de ser, por haber sobrevivido al Avada Kedavra, ¿no es así? —Preguntó ella, la mueca de horror del mago, le dio la respuesta que ella necesitaba —Sin lugar a dudas, también debes de tener algún plan para Mary —la diosa sonrió, al ver al hombre ponerse pálido y la mueca de miedo imborrable, la sonrisa de la diosa se ensanchó y le señaló —Todo tu poder acumulado, en un profundo agujero caerá, tus deseos de dominación se desharán, verás como tus planes fracasarán y como mi hijo, con el poder más grande, se alzará —chaqueó sus dedos, dejando al hombre asustado, mientras ella se deshacía en cientos de plumas de pavorreal, las plumas se quemaron, menos una pluma la cual creció en tamaño, mientras que la maldición era bloqueada en lo más profundo de la mente del mago, para que no fuera a hacérselo tan fácil a Harry. Si Hera le hubiera dejado el recuerdo, entonces el hombre sencillamente se hubiera resignado, pero para ella era más divertido verlo intentar manipular a Harry, lo siguiente era la liberación de Sirius, para lo cual la diosa ya tenía un plan en marcha, gracias a un par de… vacas y pavas.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Harry llegó a la biblioteca Multnomah. Revisó el lugar, tras bajarse de su montura— ¿Puedes buscar a las gárgolas que acosan a las Arpías? —preguntó Harry, el Hipogrifo Glugluteó y fue a buscar a las gárgolas, él sacó su espada y fue a dar una vuelta alrededor de la biblioteca, escuchó algo en la basura y fue a ver, encontrándose con una arpía de caballo castaño y alas rojas. La arpía y se giró, vio a Harry, palideció en un segundo y trató de escapar, con la comida en mal estado que encontró en la basura —O… Oye, ¡espera! —pidió el semidiós, decidiéndose a seguirla y disculparse con ella— ¡Tranquila, oye! —la vio girar en una esquina y tirarse algunas cosas, a modo de obstáculo, pero él las esquivó grácilmente y la encontró acurrucada en un rincón.

— ¡Por favor! —Chilló la Arpía, agarrando los alimentos en mal estado— ¡Por favor, Ella solo quiere comer!

—Por favor, cálmate un poco —pidió Harry con sus manos al frente, en señal de que no quería herirla, entendió que no se refería a otra chica, entendió que _Ella_, era su nombre —No voy a dañarte —metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó algo de pan que había tomado del Campamento. La Arpía miró el ofrecimiento por un instante, su rostro parecía congelado en una mueca de esperanza e incredulidad, agarró tan rápido el alimento, que de no ser por la sangre del dragón Vil, que le hizo inmune a todo daño, su piel podría haber sido rasgada por la hambrienta arpía— ¿Crees poder esperarme aquí? —Ella asintió moviendo la cabeza al frente y atrás de forma compulsiva, en señal de asentimiento, Harry había olido pan caliente, salió del callejón, fue a la panadería cercana, compró el pan y volvió, dándoselo a la Arpía —Soy Harry Mann, hijo de Hera —la Arpía le miró asombrado.

—Soy Ella —se presentó.

—Sé que han estado siendo acosadas por unas gárgolas, ¿Sabes dónde encontrarlas? —preguntó y la Arpía señaló el edificio adjunto al cual estaba viviendo, todo esto con un miedo constante, él asintió y escuchó un Glugluteo de su Hipogrifo, mientras lo veía combatiendo a las gárgolas y él empleaba su agilidad, para saltar la pared e ir hacía el edificio, al entrar dio con un par de Gárgolas a las cuales tomó desprevenidas y las mató atravesándolas a ambas con su Naginata, ni pudieron chillar, antes de convertirse en polvo gris o ceniza —_Resiste amigo, ya voy_ —pensó en su Hipogrifo, antes de subir las escaleras, con la Naginata en manos.

Cuando llegó al piso siguiente, vio un par de manos hundir en la tierra a una Gárgola y como a otra le faltaban las alas, vio a Lou salir del suelo y decapitar a la gárgola que estaba en la tierra, mientras que él, decapitaba a la que le faltaban las alas. — ¡Harry! —Sonrió la semidiosa de cabello negro —Mamá dijo que viniera a ayudarte. —Harry le sonrió, mientras que entre ambos Semidioses daban paso a hacer desaparecer a las gárgolas, Ellen consumía la Ambrosia para no morir desangrada o para no quedarse en shock por el dolor ocasionado por los desgarres producidos por las gárgolas en sus ataques a ella. Harry solo vio su camiseta del campamento desgarrada, pues su piel ya no sufría daños, pero aun así, debía de tener cuidado con su espalda, no fuera que una garra de un enemigo se fuera a clavar en su punto débil y él fuera a morir.

—Gracias por la ayuda —dijo Harry, pegándose espalda con espalda con Lou —Me sería útil —Eran muchas gárgolas y los estaban rodeando, pero ambos sabían cómo combatía su compañero. Harry atacaba desde la lejanía, mientras que Lou atacaba desde cerca, gracias a su espada, hasta que pudieron deshacerse de todas las gárgolas —Gracias Lou… —el pelinegro recibió un beso de su amiga, abrazándola por la cintura —Ven: vamos a decirles a las arpías, que ya están a salvo —Harry asintió, mientras pasaban a comprar más pan, encontrándose con que las Arpías, tenían la misión de quitarle la comida al inmortal Rey Fineo, el cual tenía ese castigo por revelar los secretos de los dioses a los humanos, todas obedecían como las fieles perras de caza de Zeus, menos Ella, quien deseaba comer, pero era abusada por las otras arpías, por no ayudarles a castigar al rey. Ellen y Harry manipularon la niebla, para tratar de dormir a las gárgolas, pero no podían, así que el Hipogrifo lanzó un chirrido, haciendo que las Arpías se aturdieran y no pudieran volar correctamente, momento en el cual Harry dio algo de pan al Rey Fineo, quien, al poder llevarse la comida a la boca, saborearla y hacerla pasar por su garganta, se vio jalado al Hades, donde tendría otro castigo, pero ese ya no era asunto de Harry.


	24. Secuestro

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**24: Secuestro**

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Harry y Lou volvieron al Campamento, tras asegurarse de que Ella pudiera adquirir alimentos. Quizás robar no fuera algo explícitamente bueno, pero el que se pudiera alimentar, si era bueno.

—Sujétate —dijo Harry, mientras ambos cabalgaban al Hipogrifo, el cual alzó vuelo, de vuelta hacía el campamento. No tardaron en llegar, tardaron menos de una hora y media, más o menos, encontrándose a Nico y a Ángela viendo una demostración de lucha con espadas, entre Will (hijo de Apolo) y Mary, vieron como Will hacía que la muñeca de Mary girara en una dirección y ella se veía obligada a soltar la espada.

—Bien, les toca a ustedes —dijeron el rubio y la pelinegra, los hermanos Di Ángelo agarraron las espadas de madera.

—Hola chicos —saludaron la semidiosa de la magia y el semidiós de… la humanidad.

—Hola Harry, Lou —saludaron los hermanos Di Ángelo sonrientes, antes de girarse nuevamente hacía sus compañeros, mientras se desarmaban mutuamente.

—Bien, es su turno —dijo Will, entregándole su espada de madera a Nico, mientras Mary entregaba la suya a Bianca y ambos se ponían frente a frente, mientras se desarmaban por turnos.

—En dos días tendremos un juego de "Captura la Bandera" —comunicó Will a los semidioses. A los cuatro —Se jugará en honor de la visita de las Cazadoras.

—Ya veo —murmuró Harry —La última vez que vi un juego así… cuando el rayo fue robado, el primer juego de Captura de jugué aquí mismo. No he vuelto a hacerlo.

— ¿Y una carrera en carros? —preguntó Will sonriente. Ese chico había llegado el año pasado, era simpático y resultaba serlo con todos, era un hijo de Apolo.

—No. Las misiones que he estado haciendo, me han mantenido lejos de casi cualquier actividad normal del Campamento —dijo Harry y Mary asintió, el rubio sonrió y les hizo una seña para que le siguieran, hasta la pista de carreras.

—Se juegan con un conductor y alguien que defienda y al mismo tiempo ataque los otros carros —dijo Will —Cada cabaña debería de poseer un carro, para cuando ocurra una carrera. Los caballos se invocan empleando un cantico —Will sacó una libreta de su bolsillo y primero la enseñó a Harry, quien pronuncio las palabras, se escucharon unos relinchos y junto a su amigo Hipogrifo, había un Pegaso con los colores de un avestruz y sus alas tenían los ojos característicos, ambos se acercaron a Harry, mientras que los hijos de Hades daban el cantico, teniendo ellos cuatro caballos denominados como Pesadillas: eran esqueléticos, negros, la crin, la cola y los cascos tenían llamas de fuego carmesí. —Bien chicos, colóquenles las riendas a los caballos y pinten un carro cada uno, pues son cuatro caballos.

—Dos para cada uno —dijo una sonriente Bianca. Cada uno de ellos tres, quienes probarían por primera vez las carreras, se alistaron, pintando sus carros y luego alinearon a sus caballos para la carrera a la orden de Will, comenzaron a correr, no tomándolo como una competencia, sino como un juego, una mera diversión.

Nico y Will se hicieron amigos, por medio de la carrera y por indicarles algunas cosas a los hermanos Di Ángelo. Bianca sonrió, comentando al aire (o quizás a Harry y a Lou), sobre como ellos por muchos años, solo se habían tenido el uno al otro, aquello alegró a Harry.

Eso sí que le hacía falta al alma de Harrison: Algo de diversión, en su vida llena de peligros causados por dioses, titanes, monstruos y magos oscuros.

Mientras tanto, en el _mundo mágico mortal_, James conversó con Crouch y Dumbledore, al director no fue difícil convencerlo y ambos hombres de poder, aceptaron darle un juicio a Sirius. A Harry y a Mary les llegó la noticia por medio de Hermes, quien llegó y entregó su carta, Harry, divertido leyó el mensaje de su padre, de que su propia imprenta estaba lista e instalada en casa, preguntaba qué nombre le gustaría darle al periódico, el semidiós lo pensó por un momento y mandó un mensaje, con solo 3 palabras: **The Peacock Messenger (El Pavo Real Mensajero)**, James mandó otra carta, ya al atardecer, diciendo que él escribiría la noticia y Harry mandó un mensaje más: «The Peacock Messenger, los tomará a todos con los pantalones abajo, escríbelo desde tu propia percepción Papá, escribe como sientes el ambiente, como se ven las personas más destacables y la noticia en sí»

Harry entonces, escuchó una conversación entre Thalía y Percy, era bueno que ese par se juntaran, era bueno… eso: que ella no estuviera alejada de todos. Thalía comentaba sobre la muerte de su madre, como ella se escapó de su hogar y como solo había estado con Annabeth y Luke, como ellos fueron su mundo y cuanto a ella le costaba abrirse a otros. Tras eso, el señor D, detuvo una pelea entre una cazadora y Sherman Yang (un hijo de Ares), quienes estaban a punto de matarse con un balón de baloncesto y una espada.

Un día normal en el campamento o lo fue, hasta que un asustado Grover entró, con una nota de Hermes.

**«Artemisa y Hera han desaparecido, han sido raptadas, necesitamos ayuda; Atte.: El Olimpo»**

—Un mensaje ha sido enviado al Campamento Júpiter… —informó Grover, antes de que la magia de Harry se liberara de forma violenta y todos se tensaron, creyendo que mataría a alguien.

—Voy a encontrar yo mismo al secuestrador y voy a desollarlo —murmuró con una voz que su hermana y Lou no le conocían, lo vieron ponerse de pie e ir a la cabaña por la lanza, luego cabalgar a su Hipogrifo y este despegó.

— ¡HARRY! —Llamaron sus amigos, pero no escuchó.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Mary preocupada, mientras que se formaban dos grupos.

El grupo de Percy, Annabeth, Thalía, Zoë y Bianca, irían a buscar a Artemisa, Zoë invocó un mechón de cabello de su señora y con él dijo que podrían rastrearle.

Lou, Mary, Nico, y Will, irían a buscar a Harry, quien seguramente ya tendría el rastro de Hera, en su caso, usarían unas cuantas gotas de la sangre de Mary "aislándola con magia", para dar con Harry, tras dichas palabras, Lou comenzó a recitar un cantico en griego antiguo, con partes en arameo.


	25. Continua la busqueda

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**N/A:**_** Estamos llegando al final de La Maldición del Titán**_**.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**25: Continúa la Búsqueda**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Justo cuando el equipo estaba despegando, montados en Pegasos, para ir la búsqueda, ya con los lugares a los cuales ir, señalados por magia, el equipo de Percy acabó por encontrarse con Dionisio.

—Hola, señor D —dijo Percy calmado.

—Vaya, es el tipo del Vino —dijo su caballo Hipocampo volador, Blackjack.

—El próximo mortal o divinidad o equino que me llame "Tipo del vino", lo encerraré en una botella de Merlot —dijo él.

—Una llamada del Olimpo, señor D —dijo Harry enseñando la carta, la cual el dios agarró y leyó, al tiempo que Harry se exasperaba —Mi madre y mi hermana están en problemas, señor. Debemos de darnos prisa —Andando… Lago.

—Si mi lord —dijo el Hipogrifo recién bautizado como Lago, mientras que todos continuaban su viaje, ignorando a Dionisio.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —dijo Quirón apareciendo —La profecía… Cinco buscarán en el oeste a la diosa encadenada, uno se perderá en la tierra sin lluvia, el azote del Olimpo muestra la senda, campistas y cazadoras prevalecen unidos, a la maldición del Titán uno resistirá, uno parecerá por mano materna. Uno en solitario deberá viajar, a su progenitora rescatará, abandonará su humanidad y el Olimpo una vez más se alzará.

Harry palideció —Madre… madre es quien mantiene al Olimpo en su lugar… ¡Mierda! —Gritó furioso, mientras convocaba su varita y la hacía girar— **¡Consecutus: Hera!** —Harry fue rodeado de chispas negras y blancas, mientras que las mismas chispas creaban lo que parecía ser un sendero —Tendré que ir solo a rescatarla, ustedes vayan con los demás. Volveré —todos asintieron y volvieron a dividirse, a mitad del camino, Mary se separó de Lou, por una carta que llegó de parte de su madre: ella y Harry debían de dirigirse al Ministerio de Magia, pero ya que Harry estaba ocupado, fue ella sola.

Percy, Annabeth, Lou, Thalía, Zoë, Bianca y Nico, llegaron a Washington y entraron al museo Smithsoniano, sin saber que el Dr. Espino les había visto, dado la alerta y entrado por la sección de Historia Natural.

Mientras que el grupo estaba en la sección de Aire y Espacio, se encontraron rodeados por varios guerreros esqueletos y por el mismísimo León de Nemea, estaban luchando con todo lo que tenían, pues el rastro de magia, del monstruo que (supuestamente) secuestró a Artemisa, les guió hasta allí, pero solo era una trampa y ahora estaban luchando por sus vidas, siendo superados por Minotauros, serpientes gigantes, tigres dientes de sable, guerreros esqueletos. Pero el peor era sin lugar a dudas el León, Percy le arrojó agua y le hizo perseguirlo, así que él se subió a algunos de los modelos de aviones y cohetes que había, mientras que las cazadoras les atacaban con flechas incendiarias, pero sin lograr dañarle. Annabeth y Lou, lograron hacerle abrir la boca y usaron sus espadas, para que no cerrara la boca, mientras que Zoë le disparaba flechas encendieras y Percy llegaba con un vaso de helado espacial y se lo metía a la boca, mientras que la boca le explotaba al león al contacto con las flechas de fuego, matándolo. El león se derritió, algunos monstruos se derriten y otros solo se desvanecen, del mismo solo quedó una piel, la cual se acabó por transformar en una gabardina.

—Agárrala —dijo Zoë sonriente —Te la has ganado. La piel del león del Nemea…

—Es similar al Vellocino de Oro —dijo una sonriente Thalía —Quizás demasiado similar, serás casi invencible, Perseo Jackson. —Percy asintió y se la colocó.

Annabeth lanzó una risilla —Nos hemos deshecho de los monstruos de Luke, estará muy enfadado en unos cuantos minutos, cuando se dé cuenta.

Salieron de allí, tan rápido como pudieron, subiéndose a su furgoneta y tomando camino, mientras que eran perseguidos por un helicóptero de combate. Les ponía los pelos de punta, el saber que habían mortales del lado de los titanes, Thalía rezó a su padre para que les enviara un rayo que derribara al helicóptero, pero no habían rastros del rey del Olimpo y en esos momentos, deseaban que Harry y Gwen salieran de la nada, con uno de sus típicos números de superhéroes y les salvaran, pero eso no ocurriría. Acabaron por tomar un tren y luego otro y un tercer tren, logrando, aparentemente, despistar el helicóptero. Acabaron llegando a una especie de chatarrero de vagones de tren y gracias a Zeus (literalmente), quien se había hecho pasar por un anciano habitante de calle, les dio algo de Té y les señaló un tren que decía "Línea de Sol Oeste", cuando desearon agradecerle al dios, disfrazado de anciano, este ya no estaba allí. Pronto, conversando entre ellos, descubrieron que iban hacía San Francisco, allí estaba el hogar de los Titanes.

Todos gruñeron, esto era malo para ellos.

Sería prácticamente encontrarse con su abuela Gea. Un asco de reunión familiar, estaba por tener lugar y no podían contactar con el Campamento, cosa que lo hacía peor.

Tenían que dar con Artemisa rápido.

―Espero que Harry tenga al menos alguna pista de Hera ―murmuró Annabeth preocupada, mientras que Percy le ponía una mano en el hombro a modo de apoyo, cosa que ella agradeció, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Acabaron durmiendo, pues el viaje era largo, cuando despertaron se encontraron en un lugar lejano, en Nuevo México, era un lugar para esquiar, se llamaba Cloudcroft.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry tuvo la mala suerte de ser enviado a acabar con la Escita Dracanae, su parte superior correspondía a una mujer y la inferior a una serpiente, en esos momentos estaba siendo apretado por la cola de la bestia Mitológica, su espada estaba en el suelo y no tenía forma de llegar a su espalda, para agarrar la Naginata. Estaba a varios metros de altura, la Escita había salido de una cueva desde la cual venía la presencia de su madre, pero la mujer ante él, se había hecho pasar por Hera, empleando una forma desconocida para él de Niebla, le había engañado y ahora podía jurar que escuchaba sus huesos crujir por el agarre, mientras que él trataba aun de alcanzar su arma y en esos momentos, se preguntaba si la lanza era de acero o algo así, pues afortunadamente, no daba indicios de ir a ceder a pesar del aplastante agarre al cual su dueño estaba sometido.

―_Solo… solo un… solo un poco más…_ ―murmuró Harry, extendiendo su mano hacía atrás, rozando con sus dedos el cuerpo de la lanza, apretó los dientes, pero no por el dolor del agarre, sino por el enojo de no alcanzar la bendita lanza.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mary, su madre y su padre, estaban en la Sala del Juicio del Wizengamot, tras muchas palabras y argumentos, Sirius estaba ante todos y estaba siendo en esos momentos, juzgado por el Veritaserum, James lo escribía todo, según las ordenes de su hijo, pero habían muchos tachones de errores y una cansada Lily, le había arrebatado la libreta, había visto el estilo del Periodismo Gonzo y había continuado narrando lo que estaba aconteciendo, las preguntas y respuestas mediante la poción de la verdad.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry logró dar con la lanza, moviendo su torso como mejor pudo y sacándola, cosa que provocó cortarle los dedos a la mujer-dragón, pero antes de que ella pudiera atacarlo, él la apuñaló a la altura de uno de sus pechos, la bestia rugió y cayó muerta, luego de matar a la criatura, Harry corrió dentro de la cueva, encontrándose a su madre y la liberó, ella le sonrió, se vio envuelto en una luz, mientras iba desapareciendo lentamente en partículas de luz.

―**Tus amigos te necesitan y necesitamos que la mayor cantidad de ustedes sobrevivan, para la batalla final** ―dijo Hera sonriente ―**Buen trabajo, mi apuesto príncipe del hogar** ―Harry se sonrojó, ese era el significado del nombre Harrison, ella desapareció y él también.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El grupo de héroes, llegó a una chatarrería extraña y mientras acampaban, descubrieron que Bianca y Nico, no eran solo dos adolescentes, pues tenían recuerdos de 1945, algo imposible, si tuvieran la edad que aparentaban: 14 años. Entonces, llegó Ares en una limusina e hizo subir a Percy, quien tuvo una conversación con la diosa Afrodita, ella dijo que había algo extraño en todo esto, que no era normal la desaparición de una diosa… que no fuera tan bella y allí la conversación parecía haberse ido al Hades. Afrodita le dijo que fuera junto a Annabeth, tras un monstruo que les atacaría en unos minutos, que ella se encargaría de todo.

―Bien chico, escúchame―dijo un sonriente Ares―Tú serás uno de los más grandes generales del Campamento Mestizo, junto a mi hermano Harry, mi madre quiere que Harry sea el gran protagonista, pero creo que ambos pueden tener un poco de eso y cuando llegue la guerra contra el abuelo, asegúrate de estar allí, en primera fila en el combate.

― ¿Una nueva Titanomaquia? ―preguntó Percy y Ares sonrió aun más, se le veía ansioso por la perspectiva.

―Toma, te la manda mi tío ―Ares sacó una vara y en la punta una esfera con púas y se lo entregó a Percy y para su sorpresa, este no pesaba tanto como llegó a creer ―Te lo manda tu padre ―repitió ― "El Lucero del Alba de Perseo", la ha llamado él. Perseo: tú, no el griego ―Percy asintió.

―Mándale mis saludos ―dijo Percy, Ares lanzó una risa divertida y la limusina desapareció. Se giró hacia los demás, justo cuando los ojos de los hermanos di Ángelo, iban hacia atrás, quedando estos blancos y comenzaban a convulsionarse, pero pronto volvieron en sí y sonrieron.

―Padre nos ha dado el conocimiento para manipular las sombras ―dijo un sonriente Nico, mientras que en su mano derecha, se formaba un remolino de sombras y cuando desaparecieron, ahora tenía una larga vara como de una lanza, pero con un hacha en la punta y en el caso de Bianca era el mismo ―Dice que podemos seguir el viaje. ―Todos asintieron y continuaron.

Un rugido se escuchó y todos se volvieron.

― ¡TENEMOS PROBLEMAS! ―gritó Bianca, mientras que un cangrejo gigante aparecía por un flanco y por el otro aparecía un león con cabeza de mujer y alas.

―Un Cangrejo Gigante y una Esfinge ―gruñó Nico, mientras formaba una bola de sombras en su mano, dejándolos sorprendidos a todos.

―Busquen algo similar a una canoa ―advirtió Percy.

―Los odio ―gruñó Harry, pues sus amigos tenían manipulaciones elementales (siempre y cuando, la oscuridad fuera considerada un elemento), mientras que él podía controlar a… ―Recen para que pueda hacer que… ―elevó su mano y una leve aura rosa apareció en su mano ―Pueda hacer que la esfinge combata contra el Cangrejo y nosotros.

― ¡Cuidado! ―gritó Lou, empujando a Harry y sin culpa, pateó a Bianca, quien perdió el equilibro, cayó y fue encerrada en el toro de Falaris, al ver esto Harry usó su Aeroquinesis, para volar hacía el toro, cuyos ojos se encendieron y mugió, Bianca gritó, cuando la temperatura comenzó a ascender dentro del toro y entre todos, usaron sus armas, para tratar de hacer que el toro se destruyera y soltarla.

― ¡Alto! ―gritó ― ¡Los que tengan espadas: traten de salvarla, los que tengan armas contundentes, enfrenten al Cangrejo y a la Esfinge! ―así se hizo.

― ¡Bianca! ―chilló un aterrorizado Nico― ¡Muévete hacía el frente, nosotros trataremos de abrirle el trasero al toro para sacarte!

_Salva a uno de los tuyos…_

_O sálvalos a todos._


	26. Artemisa, Atlas y Luke

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**N/A:**_** Estamos llegando al final de La Maldición del Titán**_**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**26: Artemisa, Atlas y Luke**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Percy y Annabeth subieron a sus Pegasos y atacaron a ambos animales, distrayéndolos y volando lejos de ellos, mientras que el trasero del animal de tortura era abierto y Bianca era jalada por Nico, para salir a salvo del toro mecánico, el cual se encendió en llamas.

—Muchas gracias —dijo la pelinegra.

—Oye —dijo Percy —Somos Olímpicos...

—Protegemos a los nuestros —dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa —Bien equipo: vámonos de aquí. —Tomaron los Pegasos (en el caso de Harry, su Hipogrifo) y continuaron la búsqueda, teniendo que tomar una canoa, hasta llegar a la represa Hoover y luego rodearla, solo para encontrarse con un ejército de esqueletos y salvar a una mortal llamada Rachel, quien podía ver a través de la niebla, Percy la salvó de los guerreros esqueleto, junto con la ayuda de Nico y luego la acabaron arrastrando con ella, mientras el grupo entero escapaba de la horda de soldados esqueleto, logrando esquivarles, por unos minutos, solo para ser rodeados por MÁS esqueletos, atacaron a Harry, pero no podían dañarlo y él se aprovechó de eso, para despachar a varios de ellos, mientras que Lou creaba con la Niebla un monstruo y hacía huir a unos cuantos esqueletos, al tiempo que Percy empuñaba a Contracorriente y luego creaba una marejada de agua, siendo cubierto por Annabeth y su maestría con la espada. Entonces, un par de estatuas alas de Zeus, cobraron vida, agarraron a Annabeth y Percy, la otra a Harry y a Lou, mientras Nico y Bianca se agarraban del cuello de una estatua cada uno y eran elevados en el aire, el trayecto no fue corto, pero llegaron hasta la Costa Oeste, gracias a las estatuas de Zeus, quienes se fueron diciendo algo sobre unas amigas estatuas a las cuales visitar y algo más. El viaje siguió, mientras buscaban a Nereo, el dios de las olas del mar, hijo de Ponto y Gea, Ponto era el dios del mar, antes de que llegara Poseidón y aquello podría significar que este tuviera alguna clase de disputa con el actual señor de los mares y por consecuencia Percy y Gwen, podrían estar en peligro, aunque Thalía y Harry dijeron que ellos intentarían por una vía diplomática, hasta donde se pudiera, caminaron hasta dar con un anciano, con olor a algas recalentadas, peces muertos y sal marina, le atrapó y a los otros vagabundos les dio la impresión de que uno de los dos había robado al otro, pues el aspecto que tenían los Mestizos era deplorable, al final, pudieron evitar que el anciano escapara, amenazándolo con arrojarlo a las aguas, logrando hablar con él.

— ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES: MESTIZOS! —Gritó enfadado — ¡YO SOY NEREO, SEÑOR DE LAS OLAS DEL MAR, YO ESTUVE ANTES QUE TU PADRE, MALDITO HIJO DE POSEIDON!

—Y Océano estuvo antes que tú —espetó Harry, haciendo enfadar a Nereo, quien mostró sus horrorosos dientes verdes —Habla ahora, anciano.

—Una pregunta por captura —dijo Nereo —Son las reglas.

—Ya veo —dijo Harry, sacando discretamente su varita —_Por suerte, puedo congelar las aguas, con un par de hechizos en Griego Antiguo._

— ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a ese monstruo horrible, que persigue Artemisa y que puede provocar el final del Olimpo? —preguntó Percy, el anciano abrió sus ojos.

—Eso es muy fácil: está aquí mismo —dijo sonriente, para luego huir, momento en el cual, desde las aguas surgió un amigo marino de Percy: Mitad Vaca y Mitad Serpiente _(para mí, tendría que ser mitad Anguila y no Serpiente)_.

—Hola —dijo Percy, acariciándole la cabeza.

— ¿Eres amigo del Ofiotauro? —preguntaron los demás asombrados.

—Eres increíble, hermano —dijo una sonriente Gwen, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

— "_Aquel que sacrifique al Ofiotauro, ganará el poder para destruir el Olimpo"_ —susurró Annabeth algo asustada.

—Debemos protegerle de los Titanes y sobre todo: de Luke —dijo Annabeth, mientras que los Di Ángelo le miraban —Alguien a quien creíamos un amigo, el cual nos traicionó y se ha aliado con los Titanes.

—Está enfadado con los dioses, porque siente que abandonaron a Thalía y que los mestizos fueron abandonados por sus padres —explicó Harry.

En las manos de Harry, apareció la siguiente edición de su periódico, editado por su madre y corregido por su tía Lily, el cual decía en letras grandes y con la fuente de letra que él había escogido para las noticias más importantes.

**Sirius Black es absuelto de los crímenes de los cuales se le acusaban.**

Y daba la noticia, en el estilo deseado por Harry: Narrado desde el punto de vista de James y Lily, debajo, en otra noticia más corta decía

**Se abre investigación, sobre posible paradero de Peter Pettigrew: presunto cómplice de Tom S. Ryddle.**

Harry sonrió, por ese lado, todo iba bien. Por el otro: La Mantícora había vuelto y era flanqueada por soldados esqueletos… los cuales no le sirvieron de nada, pues un libro apareció ante todos, se abrió y tanto Nico, como Bianca lo leyeron, comprendiendo perfectamente el Griego Antiguo, para luego rezar algo y los esqueletos desaparecieron en fuego negro.

—Guarden sus armas. Excepto tú, Zoë Belladona: Sacrifica al Ofiotauro y recuperarás a tu señora —dijo la Mantícora.

— ¿Y por qué deberíamos de creerte? —Preguntó Nico envalentonado, listo para darle un espadazo al más mínimo movimiento, al hombre-león.

—Thalía es hija de Zeus, hija de uno de los tres grandes —la Mantícora sonrió— ¿Es que acaso, no has escuchado la profecía? —todos gruñeron, poniéndose ante el Ofiotauro para defenderlo, mientras que Nico leía a una velocidad vertiginosa el libro, hasta dar con algo, sonreír y cerrarlo. —Thalía, tu padre te abandonó transformándote en un árbol. Zeus y Hermes los abandonaron a ustedes y a Luke —luego miró a Percy y a Gwen —Poseidón os abandonó a vosotros. —Miró entonces a Nico y a Bianca —Hades los abandonó a ustedes también —entonces miró a Harry con mayor desprecio —Y tú. Tú, Harrison eres el único que ha conocido lo que es el amor de una madre…

—Primeriza —contestó Harry sonriente, para luego mover su mano, como alejando las palabras de la Mantícora de él —Mamá nunca tuvo un hijo semidiós, por ser la señora del matrimonio. No va dejando hijos por allí, ¿o sí? —enfundó la espada y sacó la Naginata, la Mantícora se tensó y retrocedió, el Ofiotauro mugió y se hundió en las aguas, Grover se tensó donde estaba —Creo que ustedes tres, ya saben lo que puede hacer _La Lanza Negra _y tú, mi amigo… serás el siguiente el otorgarle tu sangre, para fortalecerla. Alégrate: tu sangre fortalecerá mi Lanza y mi espada y cuando llegue el momento, mi lanza atravesará al gran señor de los titanes, poniéndole fin a su amenaza.

—Has realizaba las misiones suficientes, cazando toda clase de criaturas —murmuró la Mantícora oliendo el aire —Minotauros y Gárgolas… la has bañado en la sangre de un ángel… —Harry sonrió, mientras que atacaba a la Mantícora con su magia, una magia la cual provocaba que hombres y mujeres le obedecieran y ya que la Mantícora era un macho, pues… salió corriendo contra Harry, lanzando un zarpazo. Para asombro de todos, las garras de la mano derecha de la Mantícora se agrietaron y luego trozos de ella se esparcieron por todos lados, mientras ella aullaba de dolor —Me bañé en la sangre del dragón Vil, una de las muchas formas de hacerte inmune al enemigo —tras esa explicación, atravesó el pecho de la Mantícora, mientras que la hoja de la Naginata se volvía azul y la criatura desaparecía. Tras eso, se giró hacía el Ofiotauro y extendió su lanza, horizontalmente, mientras que la vaca-serpiente miraba fijamente el arma de metal negro— **¡****Vreíte tin prostasía mésa sto dóry mou, ópou den tha enochlitheíte í den epitetheíte, koimitheíte méchri tin iméra tou thanátou mou****! (Encuentra protección dentro de mi arma, donde no serás molestado o atacado, duerme hasta el día de mi muerte)** —el Ofiotauro mugió de felicidad y se transformó en partículas de magia o energía, entrando en la lanza, todos esperaron una reacción, pero nada ocurrió. Aprovecharon y salieron corriendo, mientras que los guardias que seguían a la Mantícora, comenzaban a disparar contra ellos, Percy empuñó a Contracorriente y mandó una gran cantidad de agua contra los soldados, mientras que la Mantícora aun les perseguía. Percy sacrificó la chaqueta del León de Nemea, mientras que Harry dejaba salir al Taurofidio, para que Poseidón bendijera el viaje que Grover se proponía a hacer junto a la... _Vaca-Serpiente mascota de Percy_, el Ofiotauro mugió e hizo que a las cabezas de todos, llegara el recuerdo de donde estaba Artemisa, tras eso, fueron con el padre de Annabeth, quien les prestó un vehículo todoterreno que tenía, para ese tipo de casos, ante ellos apareció Atenea.

—Por favor, dense prisa —rogó la diosa, ellos asintieron y tomaron camino.

Un camino muy largo y casi creyeron que fracasarían, pero pudieron dar con el camino exacto, para ir hacía la Montaña de la Desesperación, donde estaba encerrada Artemisa, cruzaron por el jardín de las Hespérides, donde discutieron con ellas, hasta que una, hizo despertar al dragón Ladón, Zoë ordenó que bordearan el árbol, mientras ella le hacía frente y cuando este lanzó su garra de frente, Harry la empujó hacia su derecha y cuando el dragón tragó a Harry, este lo cortó desde dentro para salir.

— ¡Posible! —chilló una Hespéride, mientras que Harry les entregaba unas hojas a sus amigos y los empujaba contra la sangre del dragón.

—La sangre de dragón, sirve como reemplazo a las aguas del Rio Estigio: Te hace inmunes a cualquier daño —dijo Harry —Es por eso que yo estoy aun de pie. Mi madre me envió contra el Dragón Vil —las Hespérides abrieron sus ojos asombradas y luego gruñeron —Coloquen la hoja en un lugar donde deberán de tener un punto débil, de otro modo no surtirá efecto —sus compañeros asintieron, mientras que la tierra bajo sus rodillas y brazos se volvía onda y la sangre aumentaba, volviéndose pronto en una piscina. Harry recordaba que la experiencia de "estar listo para emerger", fue instintiva y todos surgieron de la sangre, la cual se secó rápidamente y desapareció de sus cuerpos, para luego desaparecer del agujero. Tras eso, bordearon a las Hespéride y siguieron el camino, subiendo por la montaña, al lugar donde el cielo era sostenido, encontrándose con Artemisa, quien lo estaba sosteniendo, quien les advirtió de la trampa, la diosa estaba sudando y sufriendo por literalmente estar sosteniendo sobre sus hombros, el peso del mismísimo cielo.

—Que conmovedor —dijo el general, junto a él estaba Luke y un grupo de Dracanae trayendo el sarcófago de Cronos.

—No te conviene venir en contra nuestra, traidor —advirtió Harry.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo el general.

—Adelante Atlas —dijo Harry dando un paso al frente, con ambas armas en cada mano —Ponme a prueba.

—Libera a Artemisa —gritó Zoë.

—O vamos, hija —dijo Atlas sonriente— ¿Acaso no te gustaría tomar el lugar de tu señora? —Percy y Harry se resistieron a decir cualquier cosa, mientras contaban a los soldados esqueletos y en como vencer a Luke.

«Yo iré por Luke, tú por Atlas» dijo Harry entre dientes a Percy, mientras era flanqueado por Gwen.

—Suelte el cielo, señora Artemisa —dijo Percy.

—Si lo hace, el cielo lo aplastará todo —dijo un sonriente Atlas.

—Mejor —dijo Harry sonriente y las sonrisas de Atlas y Luke se borraron, mirando al siempre impredecible hijo de Hera, con una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro, que todos pensaron que en cualquier momento, su rostro se llenaría de grietas —Suelte el cielo mi señora Artemisa. Pongamos fin a todo. Si Atlas no sostiene el cielo, menos los dioses o semidioses debemos hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo: ¿Cómo se sostenía el cielo, antes de Atlas?

—Cuando Urano…

—Pues que él y Gaia lo sostengan —dijo Harry doblando el torso hacía su izquierda, preparándose para darle un golpe a Artemisa, que la obligaría a soltar el cielo.

— ¡NOOO! —Gritó Luke lanzándose contra Harry y detrás de él, iba Atlas.

— ¡LAGO! —Rugió Harry, mientras que Nico empujaba a Luke y entre Percy y Annabeth, asesinaban a Atlas, clavándole sus espadas en el pecho, para luego sacarle el corazón, mientras que el Hipogrifo ponía a salvo a Harry, Luke quedó con la espalda sobre el suelo, el cielo literalmente se le vino encima, así que él lo atrapó con sus manos, mientras que Artemisa volvía al lado de los jóvenes semidioses y de su fiel cazadora.

— ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS USTEDES! —Gritó Luke, quien ahora sostenía el cielo, los Semidioses sonrieron creyendo que se lo merecía y se alejaron de allí— ¡VUELVAN! —Gritó— ¡NO TE VAYAS, POR FAVOR, THALIA! —ellos se fueron con la diosa, mientras que la siempre fiel Zoë, con una servidumbre que casi rayaba en el amor más enfermizo, le daba un masaje a su señora, alejándose de ese lugar, dejando a Luke olvidado y con su nueva carga.

Pero el ejercito titán apareció, mientras que el doctor Chase aparecía de la nada, subido en un avión biplano de la primera guerra mundial, con una ametralladora de balas de bronce, que destruyó a parte del ejercito titán, mientras que todos subían a bordo del biplano y salían rápidamente de allí.

— ¿Papá? —Chilló Annabeth descolocada, mirando a su padre maniobrar ese avión lejos del Jardín de las Hespérides y del ejército titán, el cual caía como moscas debajo del fuego del Olimpo… casi literalmente— ¡¿MAMÁ?! —era algo de otro mundo, el ver a la diosa Atenea empuñando una ametralladora Browning M 1917, mientras enviaba al Hades a cientos de titanes y semidioses al mando de Luke, Percy y Thalía esperaba que ese traidor recibiera una bala por "accidente"

— ¡ALABADO SEAS HERMANO ARES! —Gritó Harry eufórico, dándoles un susto a todos, quienes se volvieron a verlo— ¡GRACIAS POR SER EL SEÑOR DE LA GUERRA INJUSTA! —a primeras Percy, Annabeth, Lou, Bianca, Nico y Gwen no lo entendieron, pero entonces algo se encendió en sus mentes, como si algo enseñado en la escuela hace ya muchos años, fuera entendido solo en ese momento.

Guerra Justa = Todos con las mismas armas y oportunidades.

Guerra Injusta = Un bando con armas más poderosas que el otro, aprovechándose de dicha ventaja.

Artemisa entonces convocó un carro tirado por caballos alados, mientras Harry volvía a saltar hacía su fiel Lago y Percy a Blackjack, el cual volaba literalmente con magia, mientras que ellos y el Dr. Chase se volvían la escolta de honor de Artemisa. Tras aterrizar, Annabeth corrió a los brazos de su padre, esperando saber de dónde sacó las balas de bronce celestial y el apenado Dr. Chase admitió haber fundido varias de las antiguas lanzas y espadas ya rotas de Annabeth, para hacer las balas, sabiendo que tarde o temprano las necesitarían. Los hizo pasar a todos, comieron galletes y té, luego el señor Chase llegó nuevamente, con un par de AK-47, pidiendo que entregaran una a Ares y otra a Atenea, claramente las armas estaban mejoradas y los cargadores tendrían balas de bronce celestial, prometieron hacer la entregar de las armas y luego de un descanso, volvieron sobre sus pasos, empleando a los Pegasos y al Hipogrifo, el doctor Chase comenzó a examinar las alas y los cuerpos de los animales, pero Annabeth lo detuvo y ellos partieron hacía el Olimpo.

Sobre las nubes, estaba la montaña misma, sentían como eran llamados, entraron en la montaña y se encontraron algo que no siempre ocurría, aquel tipo de cosas que solo observas una vez en tu vida: estaban TODOS los dioses, desde los 12 Olímpicos, pasando por los dioses menores, hablaban sobre que la construcción de las restantes cabañas estaba llevándose a cabo, Harry se posó ante todos, saludaron a Zeus y luego, para su gran pesar y aun en contra de las palabras de Percy, Harry convocó al Ofiotauro.

— ¡BRAVO! —Rugió Zeus feliz— ¡HAN CONSEGUIDO ALGO NUNCA ANTES VISTO, COMO EL ASESINATO DE UNO DE LOS TITANES MÁS PODEROSOS, HAN DADO UN GOLPE ENORME PARA EL EJERCITO TITÁN! —Su voz adoptó un tonó más tranquilo —Y han traído al Ofiotauro.

—Tío Zeus —rogó Percy, pero estaba muy cansado. Harry cayó al suelo, sin poder sostenerse en sus rodillas, a su lado llegó Lou quien lo abrazó.

— "_Retridium"_ —susurró Harry, mientras se curaba a sí mismo con Medimagia, no podía recibir daños por cortes, pero los golpes sí que dolían y habían tenido grandes combates y demasiado estrés.

Fue Hécate, quien los curó a todos, con solo dos palabras **"Synolikí Therapeía" (Tratamiento Total)**

—La asamblea ha sido informada sobre el levantamiento del monte Otris en el monte Tamalpais, en San Francisco —dijo Artemisa —Apolo, mis cazadoras, Zoe, Harry y yo, partiremos inmediatamente para dar caza a los monstruos.

—Sería mejor, permitir a Harry ir a Hogwarts y que los monstruos vayan tras él —dijo Hera y tanto Lou, como Mary estuvieron a punto de protestar —Será una trampa, los Centauros serán sus aliados en Hogwarts y no creo que Dumbledore los moleste, si deben dejar su salón de clases, para acabar con un par de monstruos. Harry, tu lanza ahora puede encerrar las almas de un sinnúmero de monstruos y evitar que vuelvan a aparecer, tienes el arma que dará un vuelco a la guerra.

—Yo me encargaré de que los Titanes no escapen de sus prisiones y aprisionaré a los Semidioses del lado de los Titanes —dijo Atenea.

—Desencadenaré toda mi furia contra el crucero Princesa Andrómeda y me aseguraré de que la mayoría de los semidioses y monstruos que lo navegan sean ahogados —dijo Poseidón.

—Tío Zeus… —dijo Harry.

—Es una buena idea, Harrison —dijo Júpiter, tomando posesión de Zeus de forma repentina e inesperada, su cabello negro, se volvió castaño —El Ofiotauro será condenado a nadar bajo las aguas del Aqueronte, donde no será encontrado por los Titanes.

—Padre —dijo Thalía —Déjame hablar con Zeus —el cabello castaño, se volvió negro —Me uniré a la tía Artemisa —el dios se mostró asombrado —Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa. Doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres —entonces, se volvió hacía donde estaban sus compañeros y los abrazó uno por uno, comenzando por Lou, luego Mary, Annabeth, Percy y terminando con Harry.

— ¿No se supone que no puedes hacer estas cosas? —preguntó Percy risueño. —Es decir: abrazar a chicos.

—Rindo honores a mis amigos masculinos —corrigió ella —Debo unirme a la cacería, si deseo algo de paz. Por más ínfima que pueda ser esa paz, chicos, pues no la he tenido desde que… salí de la colina —dijo mirándolos a todos —Son los mejores compañeros de batalla que he tenido.

Para gran enfado de Zeus. Percy y el Ofiotauro, fueron perdonados.

—Eres de buen corazón Perseo Jackson —dijo Atenea —Eso es indudable y ya has dado tu vida en otras dos ocasiones por el Olimpo. No estoy deshaciéndome de tales logros y este logro aun más —dijo extendiendo su mano al Ofiotauro —Es tu Defecto Fatídico del que debemos cuidarnos. Tu lealtad personal, para salvar a tus amigos o familia…

—Yo… yo… —apretó sus manos y susurró— _"Sacrificaría el mundo entero" _—palideció— _"Mi señora Artemisa…"_

—El mío son los celos —dijo Harry interviniendo, estaba apoyando en un pilar mientras comía —No sabes la cantidad de veces que… —miró a su hermana quien estaba lejos y se acercó más a su amigo y a Atenea —Que estuve a punto de matar a Lily, la madre de Mary, para que mi padre fuera en busca de mi madre.

Artemisa se acercó a Harry y le ofreció un anillo al rojo vivo, el cual no quemaba su mano —Aquí tienes, hijo de Hera —dijo ella, él lo tomó y lo colocó en su mano derecha, apretándola y gruñendo, mientras que el metal se enfriaba —Con esto, serás reconocido como mi único Cazador varón.

—Gracias por esta muestra de confianza, mi señora Artemisa —dijo Harry.

—Él pasará a ser miembro de mi grupo de cazadores —dijo Artemisa, mientras tomaba el lucero del alba de Percy, enviado por Poseidón, la diosa de la caza le pasó la mano por encima y una cinta de color azul envolvió el lucero, para luego entregarlo —Ustedes dos, hagan que me sienta orgullosa de esto que les estoy concediendo. Hijo de Poseidón —dijo Artemisa y él se paró lo más recto que pudo —Sigues sin ser un Cazador, pero esto te permitirá acompañar a mis cazadoras y participar en dichas cacerías, veamos si estando en mi terreno, me haces pensar distinto de ti.

—Haré que se sienta orgullosa, señora de la caza —dijeron ambos varones y ella murmuró un "eso espero", para luego alejarse mientras que Annabeth y Lou abrazaban a ambos chicos, a lo lejos sus madres les gritaron a ambas semidiosas "Espero y no se equivoquen en el amor", ambas se sonrojaron, mientras eran abrazadas por sus novios.

Despues, volvieron al Campamento y Nico agradeció a Percy por proteger a su hermana, algo que Percy hizo inconscientemente, pues no recordaba esa promesa, Hades apareció orgulloso ante sus hijos y dijo a los otros (Harry, Mary, Lou y Annabeth), que se volverían a ver el verano siguiente, asintieron, se despidieron con un choque de puños, algo normal en los adolescentes y luego salieron de allí, con el suelo abriéndose bajo sus pies.

—Ellos han vivido en el Casino de Loto… desde antes de la II Guerra Mundial —sopesó Thalía, quien estaba vestida de blanco, con chaqueta plateada, camisa blanca, pantalón plateado y botas de combate negras y sonrió a Harry y Percy de forma burlona —Hola Cazadores —sintieron algo inexplicable, como un aire caliente y luego algo húmedo y frio sobre sus ropas, encontrándose vistiendo igual que ella: con chaquetas plateadas, camisas blancas, pantalones plateados y botas de combate negras. Un relincho y un glugluteo, a su lado estaban Blackjack y Lago.

Annabeth besó la mejilla de Percy y Lou la mejilla de Harry, antes de sacarle la lengua a la hija de Zeus y decir al unísono: —No son cazadores son... Soldados.

Ni Harry, ni Percy lo negaron. El verano acababa y con él, el campamento, Harry, Mary y Lou volverían a Hogwarts a la misión de dar con los Horrocruxes.


	27. Bomba Periodística y un par de encuentro

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**27: Bomba Periodística y un par de encuentros**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el campamento, Harry y Mary dieron con el Traslador para ir a la casa e el Valle de Godric, mientras que Lou dio con el Traslador para el hogar de su padre, solo con tocarlo, fueron envueltos en una luz azul y desaparecieron, para aparecer en la puerta de la casa, mientras que ambos rebuscaban en sus bolsillos y maletas.

— ¿Tienes las llaves? —preguntó la pelirroja, mientras miraba en sus bolsillos.

—No —gruñó Harry molesto, por eso mismo y buscaba en su chaqueta —Nada.

—Me la voy a jugar yo —dijo Mary sacando su varita, pero al parecer, lo pensó mejor y la guardó, para entonces darle un golpe con el codo a la manija de la puerta con el codo y la puerta se abrió. —Soy buena como Legada.

—Yo no he dicho nada —dijo él alzando las manos.

Mary se rió de su hermano —No estoy diciendo que tú hubieras dicho algo, solo…

—Hola niños —dijo un feliz James— ¿Cómo les fue este verano?

—Rescatamos a los hijos de Hades de un colegio militar —dijo Harry sonriente.

—Enfrentamos un Hombre León: La Mantícora —dijo Mary también sonriente, mientras tomaba asiento.

—Atenea fue secuestrada y realizamos un largo viaje para poder salvarla —dijo Harry —Así mismo, salvé a mamá quien fue capturada temporalmente —James se mostró preocupado.

—Bianca casi muere en una chatarrería de los dioses —dijo Mary —Conseguimos un camino hacía Atenea, quien estaba en el monte Tamalpais, donde estaba Artemisa sosteniendo el cielo, pues Atlas se negaba a seguir haciéndolo.

—Conseguimos engañar a un semidiós traidor llamado Luke Castellán, para que fuera él, quien sujetara el cielo y fuimos rescatados por el padre de Annabeth en un aeroplano —dijo Harry —Estuvimos en una fiesta en el Olimpo —en eso, llegó un Hipogrifo, que emitió un glugluteo fuera de la casa, Harry abrió la puerta y el Hipogrifo con plumas de pavorreal entró por la puerta —Les presento a mi nuevo compañero: Lago.

— ¿Un Hipogrifo Pavorreal? —preguntó James sorprendido por las plumas del animal.

—Así es —dijeron ambos hermanos.

—Harry y Percy se… unieron al grupo de Atenea, para dar caza a los seres mitológicos, que pueden llegar a estar del lado de los Titanes, pues una guerra entre Olímpicos y Titanes está profetizada —dijo Hera por medio de Lago —En cuanto a Lago… él será el transporte de Harry.

—Si señora —dijo Harry.

—Incluso podrías jugar al Quidditch con él —esta vez, la voz de la madre del joven, vino desde la nada.

—Gracias por darme a Lago, mamá —dijo Harry, mientras acariciaba a su amigo emplumado, que le lamió la mejilla.

—Por nada, cariño —dijo ella.

— ¿Y ahora qué hago? —preguntó Harry.

—Sigue tras la pista de los Horrocrux y tú… tía, ya se comunicará contigo si eres necesario en la cacería —dijo Hera.

—Entendido —contestó Harry, la calma se fijó en la casa.

—Aquí tienes, Harry —dijo James, entregándole el periódico del día anterior.

**Peacock Messenger.**

**Sirius Black es hallado inocente, a 12 años de estar en prisión.**

En 1980, tras el ataque al hogar de mi padre y de mi tía (James y Lily Potter), perpetrado por Tom S. Ryddle _A.K.A Lord Voldemort_, el padrino de mi hermana menor fue encarcelado sin un juicio justo, (entiendo que eran tiempos de guerra, pero dicha conducta no se justifica tan fácilmente).

¿Cómo se le encontró culpable? Porque todos pensaban que él era el guardián del encantamiento Fidelio y luego de que la casa fuera descubierta por Tom, nadie escuchó a mi padre, quien decía que esto era cosa de Pettigrew de quien solo encontraron un dedo en la escena del supuesto crimen (Y sus ropas intactas).

Ahora, tras casi 12 años, mi padre ha conseguido un vacío en la ley misma de encarcelamiento y ha pedido que su mejor amigo sea juzgado. Este nuevo interrogatorio fue realizado mediante la poción Veritaserum, demostrándose la inocencia de Sirius Orión Black y se ha abierto una nueva investigación, para dar con el paradero de Peter E. Pettigrew, un Animago ilegal con la habilidad de transformarse en una rata.

En otra sección del periódico, se contaba la "leyenda" de Prometeo a modo de cuento.

―Está narrado de forma perfecta papá ―dijo Harry sonriente.

―Que va, hijo ―dijo James ―Fue tu tía Lily, quien lo escribió todo.

―Gracias tía Lily.

―Por nada, Harry ―dijo ella sonriente, mientras que llevaba a Lago al patio trasero y le dejaba un plato con tomates cortados, bayas (moras, frambuesas, arándanos) y otro con agua. Al ver que ni su padre, ni su tía ponían problemas por el hecho de que Lago estuviera allí en la casa (o en patio, en este caso), Harry subió a su habitación, al abrirla encontró un sobre, encima de su casa, dentro había un libro con Medimagia, dividido en partes: una parte con hechizos básicos escritos en latín y con su traducción en griego antiguo y otra parte estaban las pociones escritas a mano, por mano de su tía Lily y de Snape (según pudo imaginar).

―Hola hijo ―dijo James sonriente.

―Hola papá ―dijo él, mirando el libro.

―Ven conmigo ―dijo James, él le siguió, subiendo por las escaleras del tercer piso, (el cual no debería de existir, allí debería de estar la trampilla que lleva al ático) encontrándose con una puerta de roble, con un vidrio opaco y blanco que tenía puestas las palabras en dorado: «Harrison Potter H. Medimago y Periodista Calificado» y el sello de la _Comunidad Internacional de Medimagos_ y el sello de la _Comunidad por la Prensa Libre Inglesa_. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un gran ventanal detrás de una silla, el ventanal mostraba su madre y a él.

En el escritorio, había una máquina de escribir. A unos cuantos metros y pegada a la pared había una camilla y en la misma pared, pero a unos metros una repisa con todos los ingredientes habidos y por haber, para preparar pociones. En la pared de enfrente, había una biblioteca llena de libros y en la esquina opuesta una imprenta.

―Muchas gracias, papá ―dijo Harry abrazando a su progenitor.

―Felicidades, hermanito ―dijo Mary sonriente y abrazándolo, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse y que Lily y James se rieran― ¿Ya sabes de qué será tu próxima historia?

―No ―dijo ―Pero podrimos ir llenando la sección mitológica.

― ¡Geminio! ―exclamó Lily y una segunda máquina de escribir apareció, así como una silla, movió nuevamente su varita y la mesa se alargó, permitiendo ser abarcada por ambos hermanos y escribir cuando hiciera falta.

― ¿Llenamos primero la sección Grecorromana? ―preguntó Mary, yendo a la sección de mitología de la biblioteca.

―Tú te encargas de esa sección, mientras que yo… ―Harry tomó un libro y sonrió ―Voy por la mitología Nórdica. Comenzaremos con la creación del mundo, según ambas mitologías.

―Hola ―dijo James, quien había aprendido a sentir la presencia de Hera.

―Hola ―dijo ella suavemente, parada a su lado― ¿Harry intuirá la existencia de los Nórdicos?

―Algo me dice que sí ―dijo Lily, ambas se voltearon de ver y se sonrieron.

―Niños ―dijo James y ambos le miraron ―En la noche, iremos a cenar a casa del padrino de Mary, celebraremos que Sirius ya es libre.

―Entendido ―dijeron ambos, mientras que solo se escuchaba las teclas de las maquinas de escribir al ser presionadas.

―Mary ―dijo Harry y ella contestó con un "¿Sí?"

―Intenta que el mito y las… historias, quepan en una sola página ―pidió. Ella dejó de escribir, tomó la hoja y la arrugó.

―Entendido, hermanito ―dijo ella, mientras reiniciaba su escrito.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**Casa Granger**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

―Hola, papá ―dijo Janeth Granger, sonriéndole a un hombre de cabello rojizo corto, barba candado, que llevaba una camisa blanca, con una corbata y un pantalón negro.

―Hola Janeth ―dijo Lytir, para luego mirar en varias direcciones ―Necesito que tu esposo y tu hija me acompañen a un lugar seguro.

―Papá ―dijo Janeth nerviosa ―Hermione mañana…

―Mañana volverá al colegio de Hogwarts ―dijo el hombre comprensible ―Lo entiendo querida, ¿ella que tan buena es con las clases de Adivinación?

―Es una clase extracurricular ―dijo Janeth ―La toman si así lo desean y… el hecho de que seas mi padre, no significa que… de repente Hermione vaya a ser una Adivina, solo por así desearlo.

―No es eso, querida ―dijo el dios.

―Janeth, ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó John, mientras que algo hacía clic en su cabeza ―Hola suegro.

―Hola John ―dijo él.

― ¿Nos mudaremos temporalmente? ―preguntó John y una exasperada Janeth asintió.

Hermione no solía ser de aquellas personas que creen una historia, hasta que no le das pruebas de que la historia es real, pero ante ella estaba su abuelo, el dios Lytir, el dios de la adivinación en la mitología Nórdica y no tardó en congeniar con él, mientras que todos subían a un carruaje, tirado por caballos de fuego. Pasó casi una hora, hasta que llegaron a una casa desvencijada, entraron por la puerta, pero del otro lado encontraron un palacio ―Cierra la puerta, John y asegúrala con la palanca ―pidió Lytir, pronto fueron rodeados por varias sirvientas, mientras que el tomaba asiento dios nórdico tomaba asiento ―Hermione. Tu amigo Harry Potter, es el hijo de una diosa griega. Específicamente: de la diosa Hera, es un semidiós, al igual que tu madre. Tú, eres un Legado por ser mi nieta y estás en peligro desde que cumpliste tus 13 años, tú… mi magia llegada a ti, por ser mi nieta se liberó. Mientras estés aquí, tendrás una gran cantidad de conocimiento ―Lytir movió su mano y una biblioteca inmensa apareció ―En estos momentos, estás absorbiendo inconscientemente la capacidad de leer nórdico antiguo. Otra cosa, es que ya no estamos en Londres, sino en Berlín ―Lytir abrió su mano y en ella se formó una llave negra, la cual entregó a Hermione ―Imagina que esto, es como una llave maestra. Calzará en cualquier cerradura y al girar la llave y entrar, estarás en esta misma biblioteca, ya sea como visita o por leer.

―Gracias, abuelo ―dijo Hermione, abrazándolo para luego despedirse junto a sus padres y volver a su hogar, tras cruzar una puerta indicada por el dios.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Casa Dumbledore**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en la oficina de su casa, la oficina tenía un escritorio y varias radios, en estos momentos estaba enfadado por la liberación de Sirius, pues la casa Black era parte de _Los Grandes 28_ y los 6 asientos de la casa Black, podrían ser un dolor de cabeza muy grande, junto con los asientos de las casas Potter y House, pues ahora, más que nunca, Harry y Mary podrían estar en su contra por culpa de Ronald, quien abrió la boca el año pasado, revelando cosas que no debía revelar. Un avisó con el sonido de un ave, le llamó la atención. Era sobre las salas de la casa Granger, se giró, encontrándose con un objeto similar a una radio de 1920, accionó una perilla y una voz surgió del aparato, era su propia voz: «La familia Granger, se ha encontrado con Lytir, parecen haber desaparecido de Londres, pero han vuelto a su hogar casi una hora despues, atravesando una puerta», Dumbledore solo asintió. Encendió una radio de las salas de la casa Potter: «James ha dado a Harry un lugar donde atender pacientes y donde escribir su periódico», suspiró, en sus manos tenía el Peacock Messenger sobre la liberación de Sirius, con un estilo de narración bastante peculiar. La liberación de Sirius significaba que tendría que convencerlo de permitirle usar la casa Black como base de la Orden del Fénix. Mientras que comenzaba a escribir, las palabras que usaría para convencer a Sirius, James y Lily, de volver a la Orden del Fénix, una radio explotó, se giró y encontró una radio añadida recientemente a la colección con forma de una 1980, con el nombre "Harry".

«Hola Albus» era la voz de Hera, que sonaba burlona a través de la radio, aquello le heló la sangre al anciano «Harry ha recibido algo poderoso para ir tras los pequeños objetos de Tom Ryddle, necesitará de un permiso para salir de clases, sin ser molestado por los maestros, pues además, se ha convertido en un soldado de Artemisa» La radio se apagó, Albus no trató de encenderla y enterró su rostro entre sus manos, necesitaba saber con qué palabras acercarse a los hermanos Potter, para no hacer enfadar a la diosa, pues ella ya le había estado dado varios avisos de que no le gustaba como se estaba acercando a su hijo.

Necesitaba pensar en su próximo movimiento o aquel podría ser lo último que hiciera.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La Casa Black poseía una atmosfera densa. Pues en el pasado, fue empleada para múltiples hechizos y rituales oscuros.

Este hecho, asustó a los hermanos Potter, quienes solo pudieron tragar saliva, aspirar aire a fondo y luego entrar, siguiendo a sus padres, encontrándose con un hombre de unos 28 años de cabello negro largo y barba de muchos años, a medio afeitar. La charla giró sobre el pasado, cuando, junto a un tal Remus Lupin y el encarcelado Peter Pettigrew, formaban un grupo de bromistas denominado como Los Merodeadores y así mismo, crearon un mapa actualmente en poder de Mary.

A la charla, le siguió la comida y luego se sentaron a ver fotos del pasado, mientras que Mary y Harry se excusaban de ir a recorrer la casa. Pero era mentira, sus collares se habían iluminado, señal de que en esa casa había un Horrocrux y aunque la madre de Sirius fue bastante grosera, Harry liberó su divinidad y ella cooperó, mientras que Harry y Mary continuaban la búsqueda, pues la mujer no les dijo nada provechoso, nuevamente se mostraron ofuscados en la sala.

―Esto es literalmente, buscar una aguja en un pajar ―gruñó Harry.

―En ese caso ―dijo Mary con una sonrisa.

―Hay que quemar la paja ―dijo Harry sacando su varita― ¡Homenum Revelio!

― ¡¿Por qué tú puedes hacer magia, sin problema?! ―preguntó Mary interesada.

―Por mi sangre divina, seguramente ―dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros ―Bueno, pues no…

―Usa el Specialis Revelio. Si los collares dicen que aquí hay un Horrocrux…

―Bien pensando ―volvió a alzar la varita ―**Specialis Revelio** ―una onda de magia azul recubrió la sección de la sala donde estaban y se concentró en un guardapelo colgado de la pared, los adultos los miraron fijamente, sin terminar de entender qué pretendían Harry y Mary. ―Aquí estás ―dijo agarrándolo y arrojándolo a su hermano quien lo atrapó en el aire y liberó magia olímpica, confirmando que era eso lo que buscaban. Los adultos no notaron los collares con los cuarzos tan negros que más bien parecía de Obsidiana.

―Lo tenemos ―dijo Harry sonriente, antes de sacar su espada y enterrar su espada en el centro del guardapelo, del cual salió un humo negro ―Un tesoro de Lord Slytherin. Maldito sea.

Inmediatamente, la casa se sintió distinta, menos pesada.

― ¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Sirius y ambos hermanos le contaron quien era la madre de Harry y la misión que les fue encomendada de dar con los Horrocrux de Tom Ryddle. Sirius se mostró asombrado de tener un Horrocrux frente a sus ojos desde hace tantos años, pero no dijo nada más.

La velada pasó más calmada, para todos y con otro ambiente en la casa, los últimos días de Agosto.

Solo para que tuvieran que hacer las compras de tercer año de última hora. Solo los libros, aquello no sería difícil: «Disipar nieblas del futuro» de Cassandra Vablatsky.

«Transformación: Nivel Intermedio» los tomaron de sus padres (Harry el ejemplar de James y Mary el ejemplar de Lily) y lo mismo con «Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos 3º»

Harry aprovechó la vasta fortuna, que a su madre le dejó en Gringotts y compró libros de su agrado «Hechizos Defensivos y Contraataque» y «La Biblia de la Medicina Medieval y Moderna» Despues de esas dos compras, algunos magos reconocieron a Harry y le felicitaron por las noticias de _The Peacock Messenger_, Harry agradeció por los deseos que le daban para hacer prosperar el periódico y siguió su camino junto a su familia, hasta que se encontró con una mujer, la cual no sabía que estaba siendo controlada por Dumbledore. Una mujer de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, lentes de leer rojos, llevaba un vestido azul.

―Harry y Mary Potter en persona ―dijo ella. ―Un placer, Rita Skeeter.

―Un placer: Harrison Potter H. ―dijo Harry saludando y besando la mano de la mujer, la cual se sonrojó.

―Un articulo fantástico, sobre la liberación de un amigo de la familia. Claramente, hablo sobre Black ―dijo la mujer sonriente y el joven asintió ―Aunque… ¿no crees que resulta presuntuoso, el escribir lo que sientes y al mismo tiempo la noticia?

―Es un estilo de periodismo ideado por el Muggle estadounidense: Hunter S. Thompson ―comunicó Harry ―Thompson dice que el reportero también tiene derecho a decir cómo se siente, respecto a la noticia. Por ejemplo, mí querida señora ―Rita lanzó una risilla y murmuró un: "encantador" ―Si narramos una guerra, no podemos solo contabilizar los muertos por ambas partes y describir la zona de guerra. Debemos de poder llorar por aquellos soldados, los cuales están cayendo por los intereses de otros, quienes ni siquiera se encuentran en el frente de la batalla.

―Un argumento fantástico, mí estimado señor Potter ―dijo Rita.

―House ―corrigió él ―Y… Harrison para usted, mí querida señora.

―Con permiso, señora Skeeter, nos retiramos ―dijo Hera apareciendo de la nada y empleando la niebla para hacerle creer que todo el tiempo había estado allí, mientras se llevaba Harry. ―Honestamente cariño ―continuó la diosa de cabellos castaños ―Esperaba a Hermione y a Lou como aquellas con quienes estarías parado en el altar ―era su forma de decirle, que le extraña que coqueteara con aquella reportera.

― ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ―se preguntó Harry, mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

―Que le estabas coqueteando, a una mujer de la edad de tu padre y mía ―dijo Lily algo enfadada con su sobrino.

―No ―murmuró Harry ―Algo está muy mal aquí. No necesariamente con ella, pero sí… con el ambiente a su alrededor ―Hera dijo que se comunicaría con Hécate para ver si ella sabía que fue todo eso, los demás asintieron y se retiraron de allí, mientras que Harry aun estaba confundido y no dejaría el tema en paz, hasta no saber que fue todo eso.

¿Por qué comenzó a coquetearle a Rita Skeeter, así de la nada?

A la mañana siguiente, un nuevo año de estudios de magia comenzaron.

Ya habían enfrentado al señor Oscuro el cual poseía el cuerpo de un maestro y a una serpiente gigante de unos 15 metros.

**A ver que les traería este año.**


	28. Malos Augurios

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**Dioses Olímpicos (Y Titanes) = Estados Unidos de América.**

**Dioses Nórdicos = Alemania**

**Dioses Egipcios = (Aun no decido donde están asentados actualmente, si pueden ayudarme con una locación, se los agradecemos)**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**28: Malos Augurios**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry y Mary, sentían que este tercer año sería distinto. Aun no habían puesto un pie dentro del castillo o dentro del tren, pero eso ya lo sabían.

Algo sería distinto este año, ¿pero qué?

—Será mejor que subamos —dijo Lou quien estaba detrás, sonriéndoles.

—Sí —dijo Mary, tras tomar una buena bocanada de aire y valentía y ascender al tren y recorrer sus vagones, pero pronto llegaron a la conclusión, de que Hermione, aun no había su…

—Harry, Mary, Lou —llamó Daphne, los tres giraron la mirada y la vieron sonriéndoles, así que entraron en su vagón —Me alegro de verlos, chicos.

—A nosotros también nos alegra mucho verte —dijeron ellos sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué tal tu verano? —preguntó Mary.

—Mi familia y yo, fuimos de viaje a Alemania —dijo Daphne sonriente y mostrándoles algunas fotos de sus padres, su hermana y ella —La mejor experiencia de mi vida.

—Casi parece otro mundo, ¿no es verdad? —Preguntó Lou y Daphne asintió, mientras que la pelinegra liberaba la niebla, para que Daphne no pudiera ver cuando ella se moviera y les hablara a sus compañeros —Mientras que los Olímpicos y Titanes Griegos habitan en América del Norte, los dioses Nórdicos: los Ӕsir y Vanir, habitan Alemania.

—Nuestros poderes no funcionan muy bien, en los… hábitats de otros dioses —dijo Harry y Lou asintió. Mary no contaba, porque era una Heroína, pues fue bendecida por la diosa Selene y por la propia Hera. La niebla fue retirada y volvieron a conversar con Daphne, como si fuera algo normal, luego apareció Hermione, quien dijo haberlos estado buscando por varios minutos, se rieron, tontearon… cosas de niños, hasta que el tren se detuvo de forma abrupta, las luces que alumbraban el lugar se apagaron repentinamente, una figura alta, encapuchada, con una toga negra entró en el lugar y todo se volvió frio, mientras que malos momentos de sus aventuras, momentos en los cuales estuvieron a punto de morir llegaban a sus mentes.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Qué quieres…?

—Nieta de Lytir —dijo la criatura o eso creyó Hermione— ¿El apellido Pettigrew, te suena?

—N… No… —dijo con una voz ronca.

—Hijo de Hera, Legado de Gea —preguntó la criatura, sorprendiendo a Mary por esto, ¿era su madre familiar de Gea o quizás su padre lo era?

—Le… le conocemos de… de historias… de nuestros padres —dijo Mary, quien parecía a punto de ponerse a chillar, Harry sacó su lanza y la colocó en el cuello de la criatura, él claramente estaba aguantando mejor todo esto.

—Lo conocemos, por las historias… que nuestros padres… nos han contado —gruñó entre dientes, aunque sus piernas flaqueaban y claramente estaba empeorando para la aterrorizada Daphne y para Hermione, quien apenas y había tenido algún contacto con lo divino. Harry, Lou y Mary lo soportaban mejor, pero sobre todo Harry y Lou quienes eran los menos afectados, al ser directamente hijos de dioses y tener _sangre fresca_, en sus venas —No lo estamos... Ocultando.

—Largo de aquí Dementor, nosotros no ocultamos a Peter Pettigrew… **¡Expecto Patronum!** —gruñó un hombre detrás de Harry, liberando desde su varita un lobo plateado, que rodeó a la criatura y le hizo salir del vagón, Harry tomó asiento y el hombre sacó una barra de chocolate del bolsillo, la partió en trozos y la entregó a los jóvenes, quienes los comieron, sintiéndose mejor —Esto se hablará en la primera clase de Defensa de este año jóvenes, allí contestaré a sus preguntas. Ahora, con su permiso, debo hablar con el maquinista —Todos asintieron.

—Re… recordé… —murmuró Lou como bien pudo, mientras se ponía pálida.

—Cada vez que hemos estado a punto de morir. Sí —dijo Harry sudando. Lou y Mary asintieron. — _"Madre, auxílianos"_ —rogó Harry en un susurro. El tren volvió a ponerse en marcha, Harry entonces recordó que Ronald, Ginevra y su madre, habían sido expulsados del Mundo Mágico Ingles, sabía por su madre, que si Dumbledore seguía en el puesto, era gracias a ella y que tenía un plan, él sonrió. Nada malo les ocurriría este año.

Al entrar en el colegio, Harry se sintió mejor y casi voló hasta su silla en Ravenclaw. Tras tomar asiento, comenzó a hablar con Michael y Padma, solo para aligerar el ambiente y decidió que, al finalizar este año, se marcharía en Lago, no volvería en el jodido tren, por nada del mundo. Hermione llegó a su puesto en Ravenclaw y Mary a su puesto en Gryffindor minutos después, comenzando una conversación con Lavender, Parvati y Katie. La selección se realizó, Harry habló distraídamente con sus compañeros, pero estaba pensando más bien, en los posibles problemas que tendría ese año, pues ya había asesinado a un buen numero de criaturas fantásticas y aquello hacía, que su olor aumentara y fuera más fácil de cazar. La cena vino y se fue, todos fueron a sus salas comunes, pero Harry se desvió, tras notar como el collar brillaba, un Horrocrux no estaba muy lejos y era mejor irlo a buscar. Se retiró y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del colegio, usando el collar como guía, pero no era un muy buen GPS, pues lo guió hasta un pasillo del séptimo piso, una pared y en frente, estaba un tapiz de un sujeto llamado Bárnabas el Chiflado, se acercó al cuadro pero no había nada especial en él, se rascó la cabeza y sacó su varita —**Apólyti… Anakálypsi (Descubrimiento Absoluto)** —dijo con calma, siendo él un semidiós griego, sus hechizos eran más poderosos en ese idioma, por eso mismo, James se encargó de diseñar un hechizo que tradujo todos los libros de Harry a Griego y dejando debajo de los hechizos, su versión en latín para que no sospecharan, mientras que una esfera de luz plateada salía de la varita y se arremolinaba frente a la pared de enfrente, solo logrando que Harry se quedara más confundido y comenzó a caminar de aquí, para allá frente a la puerta, mientras pensaba en donde podría alguien ocultar un objeto, escuchó un ruido y se giró, viendo una puerta ante él, escuchó a Filch venir, asustado, abrió la puerta rápidamente y entró, encontrándose con cientos de… archiveros: muebles con compartimentos en los cuales podían guardarse objetos, desgraciadamente el lugar era gigante y tuvo que recorrerlo por varios minutos, afortunadamente era de noche y seguramente Filch no estaría por allí, recorrió la ciudadela de muebles, hasta que por fin, pudo ver que estaba ante el que necesitaba, abrió compartimiento por compartimiento, hasta dar con el que buscaba y se asombró al ver lo que había dentro― _" ¿Esta es la corona de Helena Ravenclaw?"_ ―susurró y miró como el cristal iluminó toda la estancia, demostrando que era eso lo que estaba buscando ―Mierda ―gruñó y extendió su otra mano, sacando su espada, para luego dejar la corona en el suelo, agarró la espada con ambas manos y la enterró en la corona, partiéndose en dos mitades perfectas y viendo como un humo negro, el símbolo de que el trozo de alma de Tom Ryddle estaba siendo enviada a los Campos de Castigo de su tío Hades ―Van 3, faltan 3 ―murmuró de forma prepotente, mientras salía de allí.

―Hola, señor Potter ―dijo una voz chillona y a Harry casi se le sale el alma, creyendo que era algún profesor, pero resultó ser un Elfo Domestico ―Soy Dobby, fui el Elfo Domestico de los Malfoy, pero su hermana, la señorita Potter, me liberó. Quería hablarle sobre esta habitación. Se denomina: Sala de Menesteres, solo aparece cuando se tiene una necesidad real. A veces está aquí y otras veces no, pero cuando aparece estará preparada para las necesidades del buscador.

―Gracias, Dobby ―dijo Harry ―Con tu permiso, debo retirarme ahora ―Dobby asintió y con un chasquido de dedos, Harry fue transportado a su habitación, siendo invadido por el sueño ―despertó y vio que eran las 6:30, sonrió, aun tenía tiempo. Se levantó, agarró su uniforme, se metió a la ducha, salió ya vestido, agarró su pluma-espada, se colocó su reloj-escudo y notó como la lanza se había transformado en otra pluma, tomó el cuaderno, el libro de adivinaciones y bajó las escaleras, se encontró con sus compañeros, siendo besado en la mejilla por Hermione, mientras que Lou y Mary trataban de refrenarse, para no matar a la castaña. Tras un desayuno de huevos revueltos, tostadas y jugo de mora, fueron a Adivinación.

―Bienvenidos a la clase de adivinación ―dijo la profesora Trelawney, una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos verde oscuro, llevaba un par de lentes y una túnica abana con bordados dorados ―Debo deciros, que por lo general esta clase solo debería de ir dirigida hacía aquellos con el don de la adivinación, algo denominado como "La Vista", sin ella, solo podré guiaros un poco y desgraciadamente, no será mucho ―tomo aire, como queriendo deshacerse del ambiente pasado que ella misma había formado ―Estudiaremos los métodos más básicos de la adivinación. Las primeras dos semanas, serán pura y dura lectura, la tercera semana, comenzaremos con el método más sencillo para la adivinación, durante el primer trimestre: La lectura de las hojas de té, el segundo será de la quiromancia: la lectura de la palma de la mano y el tercero será para las bolas de cristal y si nos queda tiempo, emplearemos la Piromancia: la adivinación mediante las llamas ―Harry sonrió, al ver a Hermione feliz y lista para comenzar, tomó aire preparándose para lo mortal que sería leer ingles incluso con sus lentes y abrió su libro, lanzó una risilla al ver que su libro estaba 100% en griego antiguo, con una versión en ingles y los hechizos estaban en latín y con traducciones al griego antiguo, aquello fue obra de sus padres, no le tomó mayor importancia y comenzó a leer, le hizo señas a Lou y ella se sentó a su lado, casi se desmaya de la alegría al ver que el libro de Harry estaba en griego antiguo y le suplicó copiar el libro, él asintió a la petición y por el momento, siguieron leyendo. Pasaron algunos minutos y formaron parejas tomando una taza cada uno, que fue llenada con té, bebieron de ella y luego volcaron el contenido en un plato, las formas de las hojas de té, fueron interpretadas por la pareja, solo para que la profesora asustara a Parvati con un augurio de muerte y la pobre saliera sudando del salón.

Fueron a comer, luego de que entre Pomfrey y Harry, le dieran una poción calmante a Parvati, algunos fueron a Criaturas Mágicas, mientras que Harry iba a Estudios Muggle, con la coqueta maestra Charity Burbage. Coqueta porque Harry vio que ella le hacía algunos… gestos de que él era muy lindo… o quizás ella solo quería dormir en la misma cama que _Caín_.

Ya en la hora de pociones, entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw, vieron a Malfoy volver con el brazo enyesado y haciendo equipo con Kevin Entwhistle, quien le perdió la paciencia a Malfoy y aunque cortó sus ingredientes, los encantó para que a Malfoy se le hiciera más difícil dar con la poción al 100%.

Bien merecido, se lo tenía ese idiota.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Molly Prewett, Ronald y Ginevra Weasley, estaban en un barco rumbo a Norteamérica, pues la Comunidad Internacional de Magos Europeos, los habían desterrado. La mitad de la culpa la tenían Ronald y Ginevra, ella obviamente no tenía la culpa de nada (según su forma de verlo), ella era solo una víctima de que sus estúpidos hijos no pudiera acercarse a los Potter y que Ronald revelara cosas que no debería de haber revelado; la otra mitad de aquella culpa, era del abuelo de Ronald y Ginevra, pues su padre (Connor Prewett), había tenido tratos con el mismísimo Maestro de la Muerte y aquello fue más que suficiente para desterrarlos de la Europa Mágica. Molly planeaba que sus hijos entraran a Ilvermorny y crearía una _organización de combatientes de la magia oscura_, aunque mayor que la Orden del Fénix, demostrándoles a esos estúpidos Ingleses, que ella podía ser una líder y que sería aun más aclamada que Dumbledore.


	29. Descendientes de Serpiente y Cuervo

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**Dioses Olímpicos (Y Titanes) = Estados Unidos de América.**

**Dioses Nórdicos = Alemania**

**Dioses Egipcios = Suecia**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**29: Descendientes de Serpiente y Cuervo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Draco fue llevado por Snape a la enfermería.

—Tranquilo profesor Snape —gruñó Malfoy —No es…

—Hola Pomona —saludó Snape, quien traía a Malfoy agarrado por el hombro —Draco sufrió un rasguño por no saber comportarse ante un Hipogrifo.

—Descuida Snape, yo me encargo —dijo Pomfrey sacando su varita —Retridium —las heridas se cerraron y no quedaron ni siquiera cicatrices de ellas.

—Anapneo —escucharon y vieron a Harry, curando a un alumno de primer año.

— ¡Vaya! —dijo el alumno asombrado y respirando— ¡Me has quitado el asma!

—Un placer —dijo Harry sonriente y girándose —Profesor Snape, Draco.

—Mann —dijo el hombre, mientras salía con Draco del hombro.

—_Idiota_ —pensó Harry. Estaba enterado de lo ocurrido durante la clase, gracias a Hermione, al parecer Draco había insultado a su hipogrifo y se había llevado una buena herida en el brazo, actualmente todos se estaban burlando de Draco, por haber sido herido de esa forma. Entonces, las puertas se abrieron y tres fantasmas entraron por las puertas, dos brujas y un mago. El mago era ya un adulto mayor _(anciano)_, calvo, rasgos simiescos, una barba larga y una túnica de mago. Una de las brujas era la Dama Gris, quien era el fantasma de Ravenclaw y la última era también una mujer de cabellos largos, rostro en forma de corazón, tenía mejillas prominentes y túnica de bruja; los tres se detuvieron ante Harry, quien los miró, el fantasma masculino extendió su mano hacía el sombrero, el cual voló por el aire, hasta llegar a la mano de Salazar, Harry se puso de pie y les miró fijamente— ¿En qué puedo servirles, mis señoras, mi señor?

—Harrison Potter Mann —dijo el fantasma masculino —La familia Potter es descendiente de mi familia, tanto mía y de mi esposa Rowena. Ustedes son una rama de la familia principal: Slytherin-Ravenclaw, dicha rama se dividiría entre las familias Gaunt y Peverell. Eres descendiente de la última línea Peverell: descendiente de Cadmus, gracias a tu madre, quien fortaleció esa línea, mientras que tu hermana, es descendiente de Ignotus —Harry sabía que algo se le estaba escapando, su madre era una diosa, no una mortal y de ningún modo podía ser descendiente de Salazar… al menos claro, que su madre hubiera estado usando un cuerpo humano cuando interactuaba con él, aquello era algo más… normal con los dioses egipcios y japoneses, según muchos libros que habían aparecido misteriosamente en la biblioteca Potter, en los últimos 3 meses.

—Tendrás un tercio del poder dentro de este castillo y tu hermana Mary, tendrá el otro tercio —dijo Rowena —Aquello les daría la mitad del poder, la otra mitad… seguirá en manos del director actual —Las palabras de Salazar Slytherin y Rowena Ravenclaw, dejaron a Dumbledore pálido, pues ya había estado perdiendo demasiado poder ¿y ahora esto?

—_Esto tiene que formar parte de la maldición de Hera_ —se dijo el hombre.

La mano derecha de Harry y Mary brillaron, mientras que un anillo llegaba a la mano de cada uno. El de Harry tenía el símbolo de una línea, que representaba la Varita de Sauco y la de Mary tenía el símbolo de un triangulo, que representaba la Capa de Invisibilidad. Ambos volvieron a probarse el sombrero, la túnica de Mary se volvió mitad azul y mitad verde, al igual que la capa de Harry. Al escudo de serpiente de Harry, le surgieron alas y el león de Mary mutó en el bordado de una serpiente alada.

Ahora, en la parte superior de los escudos se leía "Slytherclaw", mientras que tenía partes azules y verdes.

—Albus Dumbledore —dijo Salazar y al instante, el director se puso de pie y caminó hacía el fundador —Mary ya tiene la capa de Ignotus.

—Harrison necesitará de la varita de Antioch —dijo Rowena. Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos, molesto, esto claramente era parte de la maldición que Hera le había arrojado.

—No —dijo Albus.

—Se batirán en un duelo, no te preocupes —aseguró ella, con una sonrisa socarrona, algo inesperado por parte de la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw de Slytherin.

—No —volvió a decir —No entregaré la Varita de Sauco.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Salazar, mientras hablaba en Pársel, conjurando una varita Ébano con un diseño espiral, que Albus miró muy fijamente, se mostró asombrado —Te devuelvo tu varita original. Se batirán hoy, en puente cubierto a las 15:00

—Fantástico —murmuró Harry algo enfadado mientras salía de allí y dirigiéndose a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque hacía faltaba una hora entera, para dicha clase. Suspiró y rebuscó en su maletín, encontrándose un libro de Magia Combativa y lo abrió. Sus compañeros fueron llegados, pasada una hora, mientras que él se masajeaba las sienes, para eliminar la migraña de su cansado cerebro, tras estudiar un buen número de hechizos y tácticas de combate, que podrían serle de ayuda. Entonces, vieron entrar a un hombre de cabello castaño, túnica negra, con un maletín negro.

—Por favor, guarden sus libros. Tendremos una clase práctica —todos sonrieron emocionados. Harry notó que estaban TODAS LAS CASAS. Su generación entera, esta clase sería emocionante, eso estaba claro. —Síganme, por favor —todos se levantaron y siguieron al profesor, llegaron a un salón, sobre el cual estaba el Poltergeist Peeves —Has puesto goma de mascar en la cerradura. Muy mal, Peeves —apuntó a la cerradura —Waddiwasi —la goma de mascar fue arrojada contra la nariz de Peeves, tapándole una fosa nasal, despues de eso, Remus metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta —Suelta un objeto pequeño y suave que tapa una abertura y lo dispara a donde el lanzador desee —entraron en un salón de gran tamaño, donde Snape había terminado de colocar un armario.

—Todo está listo para tu clase, Lupin —avisó Snape —Por cierto, no pongas nada muy difícil para el señor Longbottom —él se sonrojó —Granger —la castaña miró al profesor pelinegro —Asegúrate de que Longbottom supere su primera clase práctica de Defensa, así como lo has estado ayudando en Pociones, buen trabajo, llegando a la nota Insatisfactorio Longbottom, eres algo. Desde luego que sí —el pelinegro asintió y la clase siguió. —Dentro del armario hay un Bogart y esta criatura mostraría el más grande terror de cada uno de ustedes y para hacerle frente, tienen que gritar el hechizo "Riddikulus", tras pensar en algo que sea mejor que aquello que están por visualizar. —Explicó, todos asintieron y abrió el armario, la criatura tomó la forma de la luna llena— **¡Riddikulus!** —la luna se transformó en una mariposa colorida, que se alejó volando.

Dean temía a una mano mutilada que estuviera viva, pero con el Riddikulus, la mano era encerrada en una jaula.

Harry temía ver a su madre morir y el Bogart se transformó en una Hera zombi, pero con el Riddikulus, ella revivía (o al menos se veía viva), y lo abrazaba.

Hermione temía reprobar, pero con el Riddikulus se veía ganando.

Mary temía al Dementor que vio entrar en el tren, pero no pudo imaginar algo gracioso, entonces Lupin lo alejó con el hechizo Espectro Patronus.

Neville temía al profesor Snape, pero con el Riddikulus lo veía vistiendo como su abuela.

Parvati una momia que corría hacía ella, con el Riddikulus, la momia se enredaba en sus vendajes y caía.

Padma una cobra gigante, con el Riddikulus, un payaso gigante de juguete, que salía de una caja.

Seamus una Banshee, con el Riddikulus la Banshee se quedaba sin voz.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Puente Cubierto; 15:00**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—No es personal, profesor —dijo Harry.

—Lo sé, Harry.

—Señor Mann, para usted —dijo el joven tranquilo— **¡Avisforis!** —desde la varita, surgieron cientos de aves.

— **¡Petrificus Totallus! **—exclamó Dumbledore, paralizando a los animales.

— **¡Stratós Spathión! (Ejercito de Espadas)** —cientos de espadas surgieron desde la punta de la varita de Harry.

— **¡Petrificus Totallus! **—Exclamó nuevamente el mago de la luz, causando que las espadas se detuvieran y asombrándose ante tal hechizo— **¡Expulso!**

— **¡Fínate Maledicto! **—exclamó Harry, haciendo que el maleficio no actuara, cosa que asombró y asustó un poco al viejo, aun así, las espadas se desvanecieron en el aire.

— **¡Confringo!** —exclamó Dumbledore.

— **¡Confringo!** —La explosión destruyó el puente y Dumbledore tuvo que emplear Vuelo, mientras que Lago aparecía y Harry caía sobre él— **¡Expelliarmus!** —Dumbledore estaba tan sorprendido por la súbita aparición del Hipogrifo y por sus colores, que se distrajo, permitiendo que Harry lo desarmara.

—**Accio: Albus Dumbledore/Harrison Potter** —ambos magos aparecieron a salvo y detrás de ellos, estaban McGonagall y Flitwick, Dumbledore suspiró.

— **¡Reparo! **—exclamó Dumbledore, mientras que el puente era arreglado. Harry agarró en el aire la varita de Sauco y la guardó inmediatamente. Enfadado, el hombre continuó su camino, mientras que Harry suspiraba e iba a su siguiente clase: Estudios Muggle… ¿tuvo la clase dos días seguidos?

En fin, detalles. Tras una clase dicho día, enfocada en el siglo XIX: La Máquina de Vapor, los Ferrocarriles y la Energía Eléctrica, fueron los temas que comenzaron a ver, aunque su maestra, les pidió que se centraran en uno de los tres avances tecnológicos. Tuvo que ver la contraparte: la Historia de la Magia y como era costumbre suya, ignoraba al profesor, colocándose unos tapones para los oídos y habría el libro.

Estaba cansado y aun faltaba una clase más por ver ese día: Transformaciones.

―Bienvenidos a un nuevo año ―dijo una emocionada McGonagall. Ante ella, estaban los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin ―Comenzaremos directamente... Accio: Alfiletero ―ante todos, aparecieron unos alfileteros ―La primera transformación de este año, es "Histrifors", un hechizo que permite transformar un alfiletero en un puercoespín o erizo, bastará con…

―Apuntar directamente al alfiletero ―dijeron todos. La mujer suspiró, para luego asentir. Como costumbre, Harry, Hermione y Lou, consiguieron ser los primeros y obtuvieron 50 puntos para Slytherin y 30 Ravenclaw, les siguieron Draco Malfoy, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Daphne Greengrass y Pansy Parkinson.

―En vista de que el señor Potter y sus novias, parecen estar tan versados en mi clase, tomen a sus gatos y transfórmenlos en cajas ―dijo la maestra, interesada en cómo se desenvolverían sus alumnos, pero lanzando un hechizo no-verbal, cerró los libros de forma mágica y los tres la miraron, antes de tratar de concentrarse.

**Recuerdo**

―_Tienen que concentrarse, visualizar el cambio en su mente. No importa si es o no, un ser vivo, siempre y cuando tenga la masa suficiente, para que el cambio se lleve a cabo y puedan revertirlo a su forma original._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Esas habían sido las palabras de la maestra McGonagall en su… segunda clase, de primer año.

― **¡Felesfors!** ―gritó Lou, mientras que Harry y Hermione, le siguieron el juego, viendo como los gatos cambiaban de forma, tras ser rodeados por unas chispas blancas y azules en el caso de Lou, negras y rojas en el caso de Harry y rosadas en el caso de Hermione, mientras que los gatos cambiaban de forma.

―_**50**_ puntos para Ravenclaw, _**50 **_para Slytherin y _**50**_ puntos para Gryffindor ―dijo la mujer asombrada.

Pasó la tarde y llegó el sábado, Harry se levantó algo cansado de su cama, aun tenía sueño. Miró que bajo su cama aun tenía un baúl del tamaño de la palma de su mano, sonrió, había empleado uno de los muchos libros de la biblioteca de la casa Potter y había escrito una Runa en un papel, solo una vez en Hogwarts, pudo usarlo, transcribiendo la Runa en el fondo del baúl, era una Runa que permitía atar un objeto a la nada y al baúl al mismo tiempo, era como un hechizo de Expansión Indetectable, que le permitía almacenar infinidad de objetos en el baúl y solo con una palabra que entre mezclaba el griego y el Pársel, dicha por Harry, el baúl podía ser abierto, sacando de su interior la Varita de Saúco y la Piedra de Asclepios. Pero no las necesitaba por ahora, solo lo tomó como un ejemplo, agarró su ropas y se fue a bañar, se vistió, mientras ignoraba las miradas penetrantes que sentía sobre su cuerpo desnudo ― _**"Specialis Revelio"**_ ―suspiró, ¿desde cuándo Hermione, Lou y Mary eran unas pervertidas y les espiaban al bañarse? Se vistió, él no era tonto, sabía de los sentimientos de Hermione y Lou hacía él, ¿pero Mary?, eso sí que era una sorpresa y claramente era cosa de Afrodita, se vistió y empleó su velocidad, estropeándoles la ruta de escape y sonriéndoles triunfante, mientras ellas sonreían apenadas― ¿Se les perdió algo, chicas?

―N… No ―dijeron las tres, en un burdo intento por zafarse de esa situación.

―Vamos a desayunar. Vayan por sus ropas de invierno y paseémonos por Hogsmeade ―A las tres pareció agradarles la idea y cada una, tomó camino para arreglarse ―Afrodita… ―murmuró, pero no en un tono de enfado, bajó al gran salón y las chicas aparecieron frente a él, el pelinegro solo asintió y entraron todos, sentándose en la desierta mesa de Ravenclaw, a comer.

―Buenos días chicos ―era la maestra Charity Burbage, una mujer atractiva de cabello rubio recogido en una trenza, ojos negros penetrantes y vistiendo sus propias ropas de invierno ―Veo que se levantaron tarde.

―Es sábado, profesora ―Hermione sonriente señaló lo obvio, pero viendo que el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse extraño, cambió de tema ―Iremos a Hogsmeade.

― ¿Desea acompañarnos? ―preguntó Mary de forma amable, su maestra lo era y Harry disfrutaba mucho de su clase.

―Oh, gracias querida ―dijo la rubia sonriente y tomó asiento junto a sus alumnos y el desayuno ante ella, se veía exquisito.

Charity estaba comiendo puré de papas con tocino y huevo frito.

Hermione comió waffles/gofres con miel y yogur de fresa.

Mary tuvo suficiente con unos huevos revueltos con tocino.

Lou pastel de queso, tortilla de huevo, trigo y té de manzanilla.

Harry huevo duro, pan tostado con queso y aceitunas y una taza de café negro.

―De acuerdo, ¿vamos a Hogsmeade a ver con qué nos encontramos? ―preguntó Harry y todas asintieron. El viajar fue agradable, mientras que entre Charity y Hermione, les contaban la historia del pueblo, al parecer era el ultimo pueblo 100% mágico de Gran Bretaña o más bien, el único aun habitado por magos, pues incluso en el Valle de Godric, habían algunas familias Muggle viviendo allí. Se decía que el pueblo y el colegio se fundaron al mismo tiempo. Llegaron a un bar llamado _Cabeza de Puerto_ y Charity mostró su asombro, al ver que el lugar estaba limpio, pero no solo eso, sino que había un aviso en la puerta.

_POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA._

_Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso, los Dementores estarán patrullando las calles cada noche despues de la puesta del sol. Se ha tomado esta medida pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de Hogsmeade y se levantará, tras la captura de Peter Pettigrew. Es recomendable, que las compras se finalicen, antes del atardecer._

―Maldito Pettigrew ―gruñeron Harry y Mary enfadados, para luego entrar en el local, mientras que Harry modificaba su color de cabello y se sentaba enfadado en el fondo de la mesa, siendo acompañado por sus amigas, hermana y maestra.

―Los mejores Aurores están tras él, chicos ―dijo Susan llegando, aquello los sorprendió, Charity le hizo su lugar a la pelirroja ―Mi tía es por mucho la mejor, daremos con él y enfrentará a la justicia.

―Siempre y cuando, aun siga en la Inglaterra mágica ―dijo Hermione preocupada.

―Exacto ―dijo Harry, mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello y se ponían a hablar de las tareas o lo que esperaban a fondo del curso. A Harry le molestaba bastante el tema de Pettigrew. Lo único más sagrado que su madre o que Ravenclaw, para él, era su hermana. Su amada hermanita y por culpa de la rata traidora, ella tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su bella frente. Pero ya vería, él daría primero con esa rata y le cortaría los dedos de las manos y los pies, luego le atravesaría las rodillas y codos con clavos a rojo vivo y luego… la puerta se abrió y vieron entrar a Hagrid y McGonagall, acompañados por un hombre de cabello gris, ojos del mismo color, traje de vestir Muggle y corbata.

―Ministro Fudge ―dijo Rosmerta ―Los Dementores me están espantando la clientela.

―Lo lamento en verdad Rosmerta. Pero son un mal necesario, hasta que Pettigrew sea capturado ―dijo Fudge ―Hemos cometido un error por casi 12 años. Tenemos que demostrar que el Ministerio está haciendo algo, pero es por esto mismo, que hemos enviado a varios Aurores, para dar con Pettigrew. No te preocupes, daremos pronto con él y la clientela volverá.

― "_Vendedores asustados por Dementores en Hogsmeade"_ ―susurró Hermione y Harry la miró sonreír― _"Deberías escribir sobre esto"_

― ¿Saben donde podríamos dar con información económica sobre Hogsmeade? Esto nos serviría, para saber cuánto han caído las ventas, en esta semana… Demente ―preguntó Harry y Hermione asintió, mientras que salían por una salida discreta del establecimiento. Harry sacó una libreta que tenía a la mano y comenzó a escribir sobre como varios negocios estaban casi desérticos y como el Ministro, estaba convencido de que el uso de criaturas tan ruines como los Dementores, quienes no diferencian entre civiles y criminales. Agradecía al trabajo de los Aurores, especificando que era mucho mejor tener a los mejores líderes de escuadrones de Aurores, como Nymphadora Lupin y Kingsley Shacklebolt, quienes patrullaban el colegio y en algunas ocasiones a Hogsmeade mismo, pero que aun así, los Dementores estaban por allí y eran un peligro.

Uno que él, estaba dispuesto a descubrir.

Aquello le hizo, entrenarse él solo en la Sala de Menesteres, tanto con su espada, como en el uso de su Naginata y en su magia, tomando los hechizos de su _Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ y un libro que se encontraba en la sección prohibida: _El Libro de los Hechizos_, entrenó varios con la creada y regalada por su madre: la varita de Quimera, pero también con la varita de Saúco, que le había ganado a Dumbledore, en eso aparecieron Salazar y Rowena sonriéndoles, un segundo despues y mediante un hechizo que aprenderían dos días despues en la clase del profesor Flitwick Mary apareció y tras una explicación rápida por parte de Rowena, ambos hermanos Potter, comenzaron a entrenarse, para sobrevivir a los futuros enfrentamientos contra Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.


	30. Peter

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**Dioses Olímpicos (Y Titanes) = Estados Unidos de América.**

**Dioses Nórdicos = Alemania**

**Dioses Egipcios = Suecia**

**::::::::::::::**

**30: Peter**

**::::::::::::::**

— ¡Harry, Hermione, Lou! —gritó Mary apareciendo, con el mapa del Merodeador.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Lou, mirando el pergamino y el mapa en sí.

— ¿Peter Pettigrew? —Preguntó Harry, viendo el nombre en el pergamino— _"Imposible"_ —miró a su hermana y a sus amigas.

— ¿No es ese el amigo de su padre y del maestro Lupin? —preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Sí —dijo Mary.

Lou agarró su varita, la hizo girar y la movió lentamente, casi como si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de baile de vals, empuñando la varita, mientras era rodeado por un aura mágica azul— ¡Consecutus Maximus: Peter Pettigrew! —De la varita surgió una luz negra, la cual salió volando —_Et ostendit ad unum, quem ego exspecto. Et sita est eum, et nesciebat illum personaliter (Señala a aquel a quien estoy buscando. Encuentra a aquel a quien no conozco personalmente)_ —oró —Vamos —extrañados, siguieron a su compañera, hasta ver al profesor Lupin, correr bajo el Sauce Boxeador.

— ¿Qué hace el profesor Lupin? —preguntó extrañada Hermione, mientras lo veía entrar, los jóvenes sacaron sus varitas.

—Guíame a Peter Pettigrew —dijo Harry, mientras que su varita, a modo de brújula, le señalaba el árbol al cual entraron, siguiendo a su maestro. Decidieron caminar a ciegas, para que Lupin no supiera que lo estaban siguiendo, hasta llegar a la sala de una casa.

—Se le llama la Casa de los Gritos —los jóvenes se giraron, encontrándose a Lupin y a Sirius, Sirius tenía en su mano una botella y dentro había una rata —Es la casa más embrujada de Gran Bretaña y sus muros están creados con una madera llamada Quebracho, esta madera, si bien no es mágica, si es la más resistente de ambos mundos.

—Interesante —dijo Harry —Estamos buscando a un amigo suyo.

— ¿Por qué buscan a Peter, chicos? —preguntó una voz muy familiar para Harry y Mary, detrás de ellos, estaban James, Lily y Hera.

—Para llevarlo ante los Aurores y Dementores que están rondando Hogsmeade y Hogwarts —dijo Hermione. James movió su varita y una rata acabó por transformarse en un humano.

— ¡Incarcerous! —exclamó Lily y unas cuerdas ataron a Peter.

—Ho… ¿Hola…? —preguntó un hombre bajito, tenía el cabello disperso en su cabeza, tenía ojos pequeños, húmedos y la nariz pequeña, muy similar a su forma de rata.

—Hola Peter —dijo James con una sonrisa —Siempre ocultándote, ¿no es así? Primero de la Orden del Fénix, haciéndote pasar por uno de los nuestros —Peter retrocedía asustado —Luego de los Mortífagos, cuando Ryddle desapareció, luego que él hiriera ¡A MIS HIJOS! —El grito de James, dejó ir un eco lejano y Peter se encogió del miedo en una esquina, para luego mirar a la pelinegra de ojos verdes y al chico de cabellos negros y rojos, de ojos negros, que miraban desde la lejanía. —Y eso… es por lo que vas a…

—Sirius ya es libre James —dijo Lily mirando a su marido —Será mejor si entregamos a Peter, antes Bones y que ella se encargue de todo —Cuando todos se distrajeron, Peter trató de huir transformándose en rata.

— ¡NO LO HARÁS! —gritó una feliz Hera, mientras causaba que Peter saliera volando hacía ella, por la ventisca repentina y le atrapara por la cola —Tú, casi matas a _mi_ hijo y a _mi_ sobrina. Y vas a pagar por eso —extendió su mano y una jaula muy pequeña apareció en su mano, metiendo a la rata allí dentro.

—James, todo tuvo —Hera arrojó la jaula con la rata dentro, hacía su amante, quien atrapó la jaula y la hizo encogerse aun más, haciendo chillar a Pettigrew.

—Pettigrew era nuestro amigo —fue explicando James, mientras todos salían de allí —Remus es un licántropo, Sirius es un Animago perro, Peter es una rata y yo soy un ciervo. Cuando Peter se transformaba, nosotros veníamos para hacerle compañía, pues el licántropo solo ataca a las personas, no a los… —un grito ahogado se escuchó y ante todos, Remus se transformó en licántropo, perdiendo la razón y lanzándose contra los presentes, pero Harry le recibió con una patada, haciéndolo retroceder.

—Lo lamento, tío Lupin —dijo el semidiós, mientras tomaba una pose de batalla —Trataré de no herirlo en demasía, ustedes lleven a Pettigrew con Bones.

—Harry —llamó su madre —Ten cuidado.

—Estaré bien —aseguró el joven, bajando su guardia, justo cuando las garras le pasaban por el pecho, pero sin herirlo —El mismo proceso que el héroe Beowulf: Sangre de Dragón —con esas palabras, atrapó en una llave al licántropo, impidiéndole usar sus brazos, pues lo atrapó con sus propios brazos, para luego darle una patada y lanzarlo al suelo.

— ¡Harry! —gritó Lily arrojándole algo, Harry realizó una maroma saltando y con su pie, redirigió aquello que le lanzaron, era una jeringa con un liquido, el cual Harry supuso que era la poción matalobos, accionó la jeringa con su dedo y el profesor Lupin volvió a su forma humana.

Unos minutos despues, la situación estaba solucionada y Amelia Bones, recibía, en una botella, al autentico culpable de que Harry y Mary, hubieran sido marcados con esas cicatrices, con solo un año de nacidos. Agradeció a los Merodeadores y a los alumnos, para luego dar una señal y los Aurores que la acompañaban, se deshicieron de los Dementores con cientos de **Espectro Patronus**, Amelia ordenó a uno de sus subalternos ir al castillo y avisar a Dumbledore que la situación, estaba controlada mientras que ella se desaparecía de allí.


	31. Juicio Justo

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**Dioses Olímpicos (Y Titanes) = Estados Unidos de América.**

**Dioses Nórdicos = Alemania**

**Dioses Egipcios = Suecia**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**31: Juicio Justo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dumbledore suspiró preocupado, cuando supo lo acontecido: Peter había sido capturado por los Potter y por Hera, escribió una carta a Molly Weasley, contándole todo lo acontecido hasta ese día: Todos sus planes para la familia Potter, tras descubrir como Harry y Mary habían sobrevivido al Avada Kedavra. Quién era la madre de Harry y quien era la madre de la alumna Lou Blackstone y quien era el abuelo de Hermione Granger.

A solo un minuto antes de enviar la carta, por medio de su chimenea, él recibía una carta, por medio de una lechuza, solo con ver el símbolo del Ministerio de Magia, esto hizo preocupar a Albus, quien solo suspiró y abrió la carta.

Estimado A. Dumbledore.

Usted, como líder supremo del Wizengamot, deberá de presentarse al juicio del Wizengamot más reciente: La Comunidad Mágica (y la Familia Potter) contra Peter Edmund Pettigrew.

En la fecha de 10 de Junio del presente año 1994.

ATTE.: Cornelius Fudge. Ministro de Magia.

— ¡MALDITO SEAS, CORNELIUS! —Gritó furioso. Necesitaba meditar bien, qué haría a continuación, tenía máximo una semana, antes de tener que asistir al Wizengamot, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a recordar a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero no sería suficiente, así que tomó un libro de su biblioteca y estuvo reparando varios nombres, hasta dar con uno —_Bien, él podrá ayudarme_ —pensó, al tiempo que escribía otra carta y la enviaba.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**10 de Junio; Sala del Juicio del Wizengamot**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Sean todos bienvenidos a esta nueva reunión de Juicio del Wizengamot —dijo Dumbledore —Ya anteriormente, hemos pedido perdón y nos hemos golpeado en el pecho, por un error de la jurisdicción anterior, al encerrar a un amigo fiel, como lo es Sirius Black. Ahora, nos permitimos terminar de cerrar este círculo, pues James Potter, Sirius Black y Amelia Bones, aseguran haber dado con aquel que traicionó a la familia Potter. —Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas, entró un asustado y maniatado Peter Pettigrew, Dumbledore dio permiso para que uno de los Aurores, que traían a Peter lanzara un hechizo, demostrando que no era alguien muy versado en la transformación, que se estuviera haciendo pasar por este último, luego lo ataron a una silla y le obligaron a beber el Veritaserum, Dumbledore vio a Harry a Mary, escribiendo en unas libretas y supo que tenía que actuar aun mejor lo que lo había estado haciendo, hasta ese día, con tal de poder ser visto con buenos ojos por ellos, pues eran necesarios para la derrota de Voldemort— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Peter Edmund Pettigrew.

— ¿Cuándo naciste? 

—El 31 de Agosto de 1960.

— ¿Eres partidario de aquel que es llamado El Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Julius Greengrass enfadado, pues Amelia nunca se equivocaba y si ella decía que Peter era el traidor, por el cual grandes amigos, como Lily y James casi mueren, entonces...

—Desde nuestra graduación, en 1978. Lo conocí el 31 de Diciembre de ese año y cuando se comprometió a enseñarme Magia Oscura y a volverme poderoso, me uní a sus filas.

— ¿Eres el traidor de la familia Potter? —preguntó Charity.

—Sirius sería una opción obvia, pues él y James siempre fueron amigos. Pero yo, con mi fama de un inútil, no levantaría sospechas.

— ¿Cuándo entregaste a los Potter, ante El Señor Oscuro? —preguntó Dumbledore, interesado por este punto.

—El 22 de Octubre de 1981.

— ¡SAQUEN A ESE SUCIO TRAIDOR DE MI VISTA! —gritó un furioso Fudge, mientras pensaba en cómo hacer pagar a Pettigrew, por ser aquel que puso a la Londres mágica en tantos problemas y quien casi asesina a dos grandes Aurores, bajo su mando directo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Horas más tarde; prisión del Ministerio de Magia**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Así funcionaban las cosas: Si eras hallado culpable, de un crimen contra el Ministerio de Magia o contra el Mundo Mágico Ingles, eras retenido en una prisión en el subsuelo del Edificio Ministerial, pero en realidad, era una prisión ubicada en otra dimensión, pues tener una prisión literalmente bajo el suelo. Podía ser que Peter realmente siempre hubiera sido un idiota, un cobarde y un bueno para nada, que se rodeada de personas más fuertes que él, para ser protegido. Personas como James, Remus y Sirius, pero fue justamente ese poder y él saber que sería asesinado, que se unió a Voldemort y por esto mismo, fue escogido como el Guardián Secreto de los Potter: _Por ser un cobarde, nadie iría a buscarlo a él, sino que buscarían a Sirius._ Sin embargo, aunque no era bueno para muchas cosas, como Defensa, el vuelo. Si era bueno para las Transformaciones (como bien lo demostraba su forma de Animago) y para uno que otro hechizo como el…

— **¡Diffindo Máximo!** —la pared fue cortada y no solo cedió, sino que los ladrillos fueron cortados como mantequilla, permitiéndole escapar.

— ¿Buscas quien te lleve, Peter? —preguntó alguien a quien él reconoció. Era un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y aunque Peter no entendía nada, subió al automóvil.

Por una semana entera, estuvieron dos noticias en los periódicos: El encarcelamiento de Peter y su escape. Los Aurores encargados de su encierro, dijeron que nunca le vieron con una varita y que seguramente fue magia sin varita, cosa que no sería imposible y seguramente, Peter los había vuelto a engañar, con su fachada de ser un completo inútil y todos habían caído en la trampa. Ante tal fracaso, Fudge enloqueció y mandó a Bones, Shacklebolt y a un escuadrón de Dementores a recorrer toda la Londres Mágica. Pero pronto, Fudge encontró un aliado en los hermanos Potter, al ver que ellos no eran como otros periodistas, los cuales siempre parecían lobos, saltando sobre las víctimas de errores como este y dejándolo en la primera plana, casi dos semanas, hasta sacarle el jugo a dicha noticia amarillista, pero los Potter demostraron el lado humano de Fudge y del escuadrón de Aurores de Bones, esto les hizo ganar la credibilidad de ser periodistas honrados y para el horror de Dumbledore, Harry y Mary, acababan de meterse al Ministro mismo, en el bolsillo.


	32. Ataque Preventivo

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**32: Ataque Preventivo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Emmeline Vance, es una bruja de cabello castaño largo, ojos negros y una miembro de la Orden del Fénix original (1970). Ella usó su automóvil para ayudar a Peter a escapar del Ministerio, luego de que él, hiciera estallar una pared y usara el hechizo excavador, para poder cavar hacía arriba y llegar a la superficie, despues fue llevado a través de un portal ubicado tras un armario, a la ciudad de Arkham, Massachusetts, donde unos cuantos miembros de la Nueva Orden del Fénix, como Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher y Peter Pettigrew, se habían reunido con los miembros de la recién creada _Corte del Dragón_ de Molly Weasley, entre ellos estaban Tina Goldstein, Credence Barebone, Aurelius Dumbledore, Thomas Mort, Connor Burke y obviamente, los miembros de la familia Prewett: Molly, Ronald y Ginevra.

Dumbledore dijo a todos, que Peter había estado como su espía todo ese tiempo y que pronto volvería a Gran Bretaña con él, pero para hacer eso, Peter fue sometido a una serie de… cambios de personalidad y apariencia física, nada que unos experimentados en la Medimagia y en la reprogramación como Connor Burke y Elphias Doge, no pudieran hacer, en solo un par de días, logrando cambiar sus rasgos físicos, reeducando a Peter y dándole una nueva forma de Animago como consecuencia, la cual era de un puercoespín. Tras eso, Dumbledore se _Desapareció_, para volver a Gran Bretaña y dejar a Peter libre, sabiendo que iría con los Mortífagos. Luego de unas dos horas, Dumbledore usó un hechizo de rastreo y sonrió, al descubrir que Peter había ido directamente a la Mansión Malfoy, era perfecto. Dumbledore sabía que Malfoy no había dejado de ser un Mortífago y que seguramente algo bueno surgiría de la nueva alianza, solo sería cosa de vigilarlos de cerca... un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda y se asustó, al pensar que podría ser cosa de Hera, aquello no le dejó tranquilo y el anciano olvidó, que no solo se debe temer a los dioses, sino también a los muertos, pues Salazar y Rowena, estaban allí, por ordenes de Hades, para poder descubrir los secretos del Mago Tenebroso y acabar tanto con Voldemort, con los Mortífagos y la credibilidad de Dumbledore.

Mientras tanto y aprovechando que estaban en los últimos días de Junio, James, Lily y Hera usaron un objeto similar a un gira-tiempo, pero que había pertenecido a Cronos y lo usaron, para poder pasar tiempo con sus hijos en la playa de Camden.

―Harry ―dijo Mary, aprovechando que estaban lejos de sus padres, él la miró.

― ¿Sí? ―preguntó él, tras salir de debajo del agua y acercándose a su hermana, ella quedó con la espalda, apoyada contra una roca.

―Yo… ―la pelinegra se sonrojó y miró con sus ojos verdes, los ojos negros de su hermano ― _"Te amo"_ ―Harry no contestó, solo acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó, la pelinegra pasó sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de su hermano de cabellos negros y blancos, para profundizar el beso. Ambos tuvieron una visión, tras separarse solo unos segundos para tomar aire: Se vieron en medio de Nueva York, en una guerra. Semidioses del campamento Mestizo, luchando codo con codo, con los del campamento Júpiter, el Hotel Valhala y el Hotel Amón.

― ¡¿Lo viste?! ―preguntó Mary respirando profundamente, eso no podía ser normal, su hermano asintió y ambos nadaron hasta la orilla, asustados― ¡Mamá, Papá!

― ¡Niños! ―dijo Lily, colocando una mano en el hombro de cada uno, tratando de calmarlos― ¿Qué les pasó?

―Yo… ―comenzó Mary y miró a su hermano ―Tuvimos una visión…

―Una alianza entre semidioses Grecorromanos, egipcios y nórdicos ―dijo Harry.

―Enfrentando al ejercito Titán ―continuó Mary, quien era la más asustada. Quizás por el hecho de ser un semidiós, era que él estaba más… "normal" ―En Nueva York, un ejército enemigo interminable y… y… Hécate morirá, los Muggles descubrirán la existencia de los dioses y…

―No sabemos, si algo quedará en pie, tras la batalla ―dijo Harry, mientras que Hera apretaba los dientes y murmuraba algo en griego, Harry consiguió entender a su madre, o al menos la mayor parte: "(…) Otórgame el conocimiento a mí, que tanto lo deseo". Sobre las aguas del mar, aparecieron las Moiras.

―**Señora de la humanidad, habla** ―dijo una de las ancianas.

―Mi hijo y su hermana, juran haber visto una batalla en Manhattan de cuatro frentes, donde lo divino será descubierto ―dijo Hera.

―**Dos frentes** ―dijo una de las ancianas, otra distinta a la que saludó.

―**Las tres grandes mitologías deben aliarse** ―dijo aquella que había saludado.

―**No todos estarán dispuestos** ―aseguró la que faltaba por hablar (la del presente) ―**Ya lo presenciaron, en la misión de obtener el Vellocino de Oro.**

―**Deben permitir a Perseo Jackson, combatir al traidor** ―dijo la hermana que (seguramente) era del futuro.

―**Harrison Henry Potter-Mann** ―dijo la hermana del futuro ―**Vístete tus ropas de cazador e invoca el nombre de tu prima Artemisa. No debes seguir retrasándolo. Y si esperas al oscuro desenlace Neoyorkino, probablemente malherido saldrás. Artemisa ha enviado a las cazadoras hacía el monte Otris, encuéntralas en Tamalpais, ve por el Titán del Aire y Señor de lo Invisible, sálvalas del Señor de las Estrellas y padre de los dioses del viento. **―Luego miró a Hera ―**Comunica al Olimpo la arriesgada misión** ―la diosa tragó saliva, luego miraron a Mary ―**Ve por tus amigas: Ve por la hija de la magia y la nieta de la adivinación, luego encuéntrate con el hijo del mar. Las encontrarás en Arlington, en Washington.**

―Bien ―dijo Mary ―Voy por Hermione, Lou y Percy.

―No vengas en mi ayuda ―dijo Harry y todos le miraron.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―preguntó James.

―Volveré ―aseguró Harry, para luego besar a Mary, escandalizando a su tía Lily y a su padre, lo vieron correr hacía el mar y luego salir volando por una ráfaga de viento que casi llegó a parecer un geiser, el Hipocampo con plumaje de pavorreal apareció de un minuto a otro y Harry lo cabalgó.

―Lindas vacaciones familiares ―gruñó Mary, se escuchó un aleteo detrás de ella y todos se giraron, mientras que James intentaba no burlarse de los Pegasos invocados por su... estaban casados según las leyes mágicas (por Fudge), así que Hera (o al menos, cuando ocupaba su identidad de _Helen Mann_) era su mujer legalmente.

_**(N/A Diego: Sí, sabemos que se parece mucho a Harry Eldertree con la descripción capilar, pero el negro/rojo, no nos terminaba de gustar)**_

Harry ya tenía unos 20 minutos volando, con el viento a favor, ya fuera Zeus o Júpiter, les agradeció por ello. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, algo atacó a los Olímpicos, creando copias exactas de ellos, los cuales tomaron los nombres latinos y colocaron su Olimpo, también en el Empire State, pero se tenía que saber cómo nombrarlos, para poder visitarlos. En fin, aquel no era el caso, sino dar con el titán del aire y matarle…

¿Astreo? No, era Lelanto.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Por otra parte, Percy y su novia Annabeth, se encontraban atrapados en el cementerio de Arlington. Estaban rodeados de Empusas, mujeres jóvenes con piel tan blanca como la cera y ojos rojos. Percy llevaba en una mano la espada Contracorriente y en la otra a aquel Lucero del Alba, que su padre había enviado con Ares.

― ¿Alguna idea, Percy? ―preguntó Annabeth, a quien las ideas se le estaban acabando, habían sido rodeados por las criaturas y habían estado enfrentándolas desde hace medía hora, pero parecían salir sin parar.

―Que más desearía, en estos momento creo que necesitaríamos un… ―pero Percy no terminó de hablar, cuando escuchó un par de voces.

― **¡Quicksand!** ―exclamó Mary, el suelo cedió bajo los pies de las Empusas, volviéndose arena movediza.

― **¡Opuntia Roots! (Raíces Espinosas)** ―fueron las palabras de Lou, mientras que raíces salían de la tierra y las criaturas fueran atadas, mientras que los Semidioses se deshacían de ellas rápidamente, usando sus armas.

―Gracias por llegar en nuestro rescate, chicos ―dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Por nada ―dijo Mary sonriente ―Las Hermanas del Destino han hablado, debemos dirigirnos todos nosotros, a Campamento Mestizo. ―Se giró ―Puedes salir, Hermione.

―Lo siento ―dijo la chica de cabello castaño ―Deseaba ayudar, pero…

―Eran demasiados, entiendo ―dijo Mary, mientras que sus compañeros comían un poco de Ambrosia, para curarse ―Las Hermanas del Destino, ordenaron que tú y ella, vinieran con nosotros ―detrás de un bote de basura, usado como escudo, salió una chica de cabello negros, ojos del mismo color, con una camisa de _Iron Maiden_ y un pantalón azul.

―S… Soy Ariel Prince ―dijo la chica asustada ―Soy… soy de Slytherin, entré el año pasado.

―Un placer ―dijeron unas sonrientes Hermione, Mary y Lou, mientras se presentaban y decían sus casas en Hogwarts.

―Esperen un momento ―dijo Lou, repentinamente― ¿Puedes ver, tras la niebla?

―Así es ―aseguró la chica ―Soy una Semidiosa, al igual que ustedes. Pero, al contrario que ustedes, soy una Semidiosa hija del dios Jonsu, dios egipcio de la medicina.

―Creo que fue por eso, que ustedes están aquí ―dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa ―Semidioses griegos, una Legada nórdica y una semidiosa egipcia. ―Miró fijamente a Hermione y a Ariel― ¿Saben luchar?

―Mi abuelo, el dios Lytir me hizo algo ―dijo una apenada Hermione ―Y aprendí a luchar, solo con leer libros que narraban combates vikingos aun no… aun no sé, como lo hice.

―Tu abuelo es en parte el dios de la adivinación y antiguo señor Vanir de la Sabiduría ―dijo Annabeth ―Seguramente aprendiste con solo leerlo.

―Me enviaron para ayudarlos ―aseguraron Hermione y Ariel. Solo entonces, La Potter y la Blackstone, notaron cuan distinta estaba Hermione, ahora no llevaba su cabello enmarañado como en los otros tres años, que la Semidiosa y la Heroína habían compartido con la chica, sino que estaba enrulado y en su mano derecha, llevaba un Katar, al parecer el abuelo de Hermione tenía un deudor, el cual era el dios Visnú y para cobrarse dicho favor, le pidió forjar un arma para su nieta, tras recibirla, Odín grabó Runas nórdicas de poder y fortaleza en ella y finalmente, le fue entregada el arma a la castaña, quien fue a reunirse con sus amigas, a lomos de un Lince.

―Debemos de ir al Campamento ―dijo Percy, todos asintieron, mientras que el Pegaso de Percy Blackjack aparecía y en él, subió con Annabeth, mientras que Lou se Desaparecía, Hermione solo murmuró desear hacer eso y llamó a su Lince, ofreciendo transporte a Ariel, mientras ellas seguían a los Griegos y al parecer Hermione no acababa de entender, que pronto estarían en un lugar muy lejano, casi que ser extranjeras, en un continente... extranjero, pues el Campamento Mestizo era para los Griegos, el Júpiter lo era para los Romanos, el Hotel Valhala para los semidioses y héroes Nórdicos, y los Semidioses, Legados y héroes Egipcios, contaban con su Hotel_ (El Hotel Amón)_ y se encontraba allí, como aliada y enviada por su parte.

Transcurrieron varias horas, antes de llegar al Campamento, mientras que Hermione y Lou preguntaban a Mary por Harry, la pelinegra no estaba preocupada, no señora. Harry volvería a ellas, estaba segura.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Finalmente, el semidiós llegó hasta el monte, encontrándolo resguardado por monstruos tales como ciclopes, trolls, gigantes de Hiperbórea, gigantes Lestrigones, Mujeres Dracanae, perros infernales, aves de Estínfalo y mucho más, incluso habían semidioses. Pronto, se encontraba rodeado de varias Guerreras de Atenea y Cazadoras de Artemisa, Atenea le dio su bendición a Harry, casi sin él notarlo, pero vio como sus ropas blancas, se volvían plateadas, no era un color muy… bueno para pasar desapercibido.

―Señora de la Guerra ―dijo Harry, tras bajarse de Lago.

―Puede que seas hijo de la ex–esposa de mi padre y que Hera me odie ―dijo Atenea ―Pero no es motivo para que yo te odie a ti, Harrison Mann. Creo que esto es mejor, que ser una… cazadora ―lanzó una risilla y él se sonrojó.

― ¿Cuál es el plan de ataque, mi señora? ―preguntó Harry, mientras volvía a subirse a Lago.

―Diezmaremos a los monstruos ―dijo Artemisa, mientras que las Cazadoras empuñaban arcos ―Luego, ustedes atacarán a los Semidioses y con algo de suerte, alcanzaremos a miembros del ejército principal.

―Es decir: a los otros titanes ―dijo una sonriente Atenea, mientras empuñaba con fuerza su escudo.

―Si señora ―dijo Harry.

Pronto, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los monstruos desprevenidos.

― ¡Nos atacan! ―rugió una mujer y los miembros del ejército Titán, fueron contra las cazadoras y guerreros olímpicos, salidos de la nada. ―Atenea, Artemisa, ¿Cómo se atreven a atacarme a mí, que soy su abuela? ―gruñó enfadada, era una mujer de cabellos negros trenzados, ojos verdes, tal alta como Atenea, llevaba una camisa y un pantalón verde holgado.

―_Parece una abuela Hippie_ ―pensó Harry, no lucía de forma majestuosa, es más: ni siquiera parecía lista para una guerra, que se podía desatar en cualquier momento. En ese instante, sintió un ligero picor en su espalda y se giró, su cuerpo y su sangre Olímpica actuaron por él y le dio una patada en el rostro a Lelanto.

Era un hombre de cabellos blancos, los cuales ondeaban en el aire, llevaba una camisa de botones blanca y un pantalón negro. ―Veo que no puedo matarte con espadas, hijo de la Humanidad.

―Lelanto ―advirtió Rea― ¿Deseas hacerle frente a Harrison siendo él, tu sobrino?

―Cállate ―gruñó el Titán.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a faltarme al respeto, mocoso?! ―gritó furiosa la titánide, para luego girarse e irse de allí, dejando a las cazadoras y a los soldados, despedazarse contra las que tendrían que ser SUS tropas.

―_No creo que la abuela, esté del lado titán…_ ―se dijo el joven de cabellos negros/blancos, al ver a la mujer marcharse tan calmada hacía su trono ―_O de cualquier lado_ ―pensó, al tiempo que bloqueaba un espadazo de Lelanto.

― ¡LUCHA, HIJO DE HERA! ―Gritó Lelanto ansioso por el combate.

―Veamos que tal lo haces ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa, antes de que su enemigo se transformara en un viento rojo y fuera hacía él, antes de sacar su varita y apuntar― **¡Flipendo! **―el Titán salió hacia atrás, Harry guardó su varita y se lanzó contra su enemigo, con la espada en una mano y la Naginata en otra, tratando de cortarlo con la espada y apuñalarlo con la Naginata, pero su enemigo era veloz, afortunadamente los ataques no eran inútiles, pues lograba matar casualmente a algún monstruo, rodó por el suelo para esquivar la cornada de un minotauro y bloqueó con su espada la espada de Lelanto, quien se transformaba en viento, para escapar cuando le convenía ―_Piensa Harry… piensa_ ―se dijo ―_Tengo que ser mejor que él, tengo que anticiparme a su… _―entonces, vio la guerra literalmente a su alrededor, los Caballeros de Atenea y las Cazadoras de Artemisa, estaban literalmente formando un circulo y atacando a los monstruos y semidioses traidores, pero dejando un circulo de acción para él y para Lelanto, quien se lanzó en picada, cerró los ojos, guardó la Naginata y empuñó la espada con ambas manos ―Escucha el ulular del viento, escucha como el viento mece tu cabello y tus ropas… no te desesperes o… ―Se giró y guió su Naginata a un punto ciego, el arma de asta, parecía seguir su camino, pero fue frenada repentinamente y un gemido de dolor se escuchó, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos y sonrió, al ver al Titán del viento atravesado a la altura de la rodilla derecha, por su arma, el titán gritó y pateó en el rostro a Harry, para luego lanzarse directamente hacía él, pero el chico ni se movió y los ojos del titán se abrieron, cuando su fiel espada, se partió, al entrar en contacto con el pecho del chico, solo logrando desgarrarle la camiseta, lanzó una exhalación de sorpresa, cuando fue atravesado por la Naginata y su sangre bañó el arma, luego le atravesó con la espada y el Titán del viento murió, el viento mismo se convirtió en un vendaval, por un segundo, antes de calmarse, Harry miró alrededor, como los monstruos, Semidioses y Titanes iban cayendo rápidamente, mientras que los guerreros y las cazadoras retrocedían, llamó a Lago y salió de allí rápidamente, tras dar un golpe devastador al ejército enemigo, quien tendría que replegar sus fuerzas.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Serían las 15:00 horas, cuando Harry se dignó a aparecer y en esos momentos, desearía poder sufrir algún tipo de dolor o haber sido golpeado de gravedad en la batalla contra Lelanto, pues ahora tenía ante él a Mary, Lou y a Hermione (una preciosa Hermione, por cierto), queriendo saber donde había estado y aunque él se encontraba cansado, tuvo que responder a las preguntas de forma básica y rápida ―Lo lamento chicas, estuvimos atacando el Monte Otris, ya saben: la base del ejercito Titán.

― ¿Enfrentaste tu solo al ejercito Titán? ―preguntaron sus escandalizadas compañeras de clase.

―Claro que no ―dijo él con una sonrisa suave ―Actualmente, soy miembro de las fuerzas de Atenea, pero al mismo tiempo sigo fungiendo como un cazador para Artemisa. Ellas me auxiliaron y diezmaron a las tropas enemigas, mientras que yo iba por el titán del viento ese.

―Bienvenido, Harry ―dijo Quirón, el centauro entrenador de semidioses y héroes. ―Creo que conoces a una de nuestras visitantes: Hermione Granger, nieta del dios Lytir y ella es Ariel Prince, hija del dios Imhotep.

―Entró hace un año al colegio Hogwarts ―dijo Harry ―Tuvimos un problemilla leve en el colegio ―Quirón alzó una ceja, pidiendo respuestas ―El Ministro de Magia Ingles, mandó a unas criaturas a perseguir a un prófugo de la justicia y cuando supo que estaba en Hogwarts, envió a las criaturas a que rondaran el colegio, desgraciadamente escapó de prisión y aun no sabemos cómo lo hizo.

―Hermione y Ariel, están aquí como nuestras invitadas ―explicó Quirón y junto a él, un joven de cabellos, ojos, llevaba una camiseta naranja normal del campamento mestizo y una armadura, con una espada en la cintura ―Él es Sherman Yang, miembro de la Casa de Ares ―el joven hizo una reverencia ―Se ha ofrecido a entrenarlas.

―No deseo ser grosero o prepotente, señor Q ―dijo Harry y el centauro asintió― ¿Por qué Mione y Ariel, no asisten al Hotel Valhala o al Hotel de Amón-Ra?

―Mi abuelo no me lo permite/Mi padre cree que sufriré de matoneo (1) ―contestaron ambas.

―Entiendo ―dijo él ―Disculpen mi rudeza. ―Ellas dijeron que no había problema.

―Harry, Mary, Lou ―les llamaron, los tres vieron que eran los hermanos Di Ángelo y a Will, las cuatro chicas pronto comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellas, haciendo que el pelinegro y el rubio despertaran de su ensoñación y miraran en direcciones opuestas, mostrándose sonrojados. ―Hola, bienvenidos ―todos respondieron al saludo.

― "_Mi hermano y Will, tienen algo"_ ―susurró Bianca a Harry y Percy ― _"Creo que fue por lo que Will ayudó a mi hermano a entender qué es un semidiós y le facilitó en hablar Griego Antiguo, el cual a él se le dificultó más que a mí, no creo que se den cuenta de que se… gustan"_

― "_¿Qué pensarán Hades y Apolo de esto?"_ ―susurró Harry, más para sí mismo, que para sus interlocutoras, mirando a la pareja, quienes volvían a mirarse y a sonreírse mutuamente. No era que él fuera homofóbico, ¡vaya estupidez de su parte!

― "_Papá dijo textualmente: «Asegúrense de que no están lanzando sus sentimientos en un saco roto, asegúrense de que ese amor sea reciproco o lo lamentarán toda su vida»" _―dijo Bianca, citando las palabras del señor de los muertos.

―Y dijo que no importaba si éramos Heterosexuales u Homosexuales y en tu caso Lesbiana ―dijo Nico divertido, pues su hermana no sabía lo que era susurrar.

―Mi padre dijo más o menos, lo mismo ―dijo Will sonriente, antes de mostrar una rosa negra, conseguida gracias a un hijo de Deméter y colocársela tras la oreja a su novio, quien parecía querer ocultarse bajo una roca.

― ¡Inspección! ―gritó alguien y todos corrieron hacía sus cabañas. Si mostrabas una cabaña ordenada, contarías con agua caliente en la ducha y quien mostrara la peor cabaña, tenía que limpiar platos y demás, en lo que restaba de la semana.

Harry lanzó una risa casi maléfica y fue a su cabaña, mientras que su hermana, junto a Hermione y Ariel, iban a ayudar a ordenar y dejar lo más bella posible, la cabaña de Hermes.

La cabaña de Deméter fue adornada con flores de todo tipo.

La cabaña de Hermes ocultaban ropa sucia bajo las camas, pero Hermione y Mary ordenaban colocar la ropa en los sacos de lavandería, al tiempo que Mary (ayudada por Ariel), iban a dejar la ropa en la lavandería, en lo que Hermione ponía el orden y trataba de dirigirlos a todos, para embellecer la casa.

Una chica llamada Silene Beauregard acababa de salir de la cabaña de Afrodita y escribía algo en un papiro, esa chica siempre encontraba suciedad donde habías limpiado 7 veces.

Harry sonrió y entró en su cabaña, sacó la basura y se giró, tomó la escoba y comenzó a barrer. Estando fuera de Inglaterra, no tuvo problemas en usar su magia, estaban en otro país y solo podían ser acusados de irresponsabilidad con la magia… ¡en suelo ingles!, así que usó su varita y un hechizo en griego, para crear dos copias suyas, que ayudaran en la pulcritud.

¿Las telarañas, plumas de _Lago_ y el polvo? Eliminados.

¿Las ventanas? Relucientes.

¿La cama? Hecha.

¿Naginata, espada y escudo?: En su sitio, sostenidas por ganchos.

Las dos copias y el original, repasaron la cabaña entera, de pies a cabeza, usando los hechizos de limpieza conocidos: Skurge era un desinfectante, el Fleteo era un anti-grasa y el Tergeo funcionaba como una aspiradora deshaciéndose del polvo, grasa o líquidos. El original, empleó el _Reparo_ y cualquier cosa dañada fue reparada al instante, usó el hechizo _Diminuendo Pars_, el cual le permitió disminuir el tamaño del pozo de fuego y la estatua de su madre, a la mitad de su tamaño real, aquello era mejor para él, pues antes, la cabaña solo contaba con el pozo de fuego, del tamaño de casi todo el suelo y la estatua gigante.

―Perfecto, Potter ―dijo una de las lideres veteranas, mientras chuleaba algo en una tabla en sus manos, seguramente el numero de la casa o algo así. Sin más, Harry fue a dar una vuelta por la casa, antes de sentirse observado e ir a la cabaña 20, llegó, encontrándola limpia y ordenada, algo para nada normal en su novia, sonrió.

―Hola nena ―saludó Harry, la chica se giró y lo abrazó ―Se te ve feliz.

―Por fin pude ordenar todo ―dijo con un tono de estrés en su voz.

―Tendrán que hacer inspecciones diarias, para que tengas todo ordenado ―dijo Harry y ella palideció. La pelinegra casi parecía hija de caos y en varias ocasiones, había escuchado a Quirón quejarse sobre la música de rock pesado que provenía de la cabaña de Hécate. Harry vio que el interior de la misma, una cama de cobertor rosa, el suelo de baldosas rosas, una estantería con los libros de Hogwarts, otra con varios ingredientes de pociones y su varita, en un rincón estaba su espada. La inspectora dio el visto bueno y se alejó, Harry la miró fijamente y ella río nerviosa, Harry murmuró algo en Pársel y el autentico aspecto de la cabaña fue revelado, el pelinegro de mechones rojos abrió los ojos asombrados― ¿Cuánto chocolate consumes? ―preguntó, por los montones de sobres de barras de chocolate, que cubrían en suelo. Ellen solo se río apenada, el chico suspiró, ella agarró su varita y con una palabra, todo quedó limpio, la chica le dio un beso, para que no la delatara y él acabó por ceder a las exigencias de su desorganizada novia, mientras la puerta se cerraba y ambos caían en la cama de la joven, aunque olvidaron insonorizar la cabaña, mientras que Afrodita hacía lo suyo, en la cabaña 20.


	33. El Laberinto

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**33: El Laberinto**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al parecer, las cosas no estarían tan calmadas como todos querían, pues había un dragón rondando por el campamento, cosa que ya les ponía a los Legados (Mary y Hermione) y Semidioses, los pelos de punta.

―Le hemos atacado, tiene cerca de 20 flechas en el cuerpo, pero aquello solo lo enfurece más ―advirtió Lee Fletcher, de la cabaña de Apolo.

―Ya maté a un dragón una vez ―dijo Harry y enseñó su Naginata ―Puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

―Tu sangre de dragón, no te salvará nuevamente ―advirtió Clarisse, de la cabaña de Ares ―No debes confiarte.

―Intento no hacerlo ―dijo él.

―Pero tenemos que cazar al dragón o podría destruirnos ―dijo Percy.

―Nuestro equipo ―comenzó Mary con una sonrisa, hablando de Lou, Annabeth, Percy, Harry y ella. ―Ya ha logrado solventar varios peligros y siempre salimos airosos, poniendo al Olimpo en gran orgullo, ¿o no? Podremos dar y hacerle algo al dragón, solo necesitamos una estrategia y poco más.

―Un chico de la cabaña de Hermes, apareció en Arizona, donde Clarisse le ayudó, estaba fuera de sí, estaba… desvariando sobre un hilo ―dijo Annabeth ―Clarisse acabó por descubrir, que podría tratarse del Hilo de Ariadna, el cual actuaría como una brújula y solo sabían que el Laberinto estaba en algún lugar de América y que podría servirle a Luke, para atacar el Campamento y posteriormente, el Olimpo.

―No solo eso ―dijo una voz femenina, detrás del grupo, era Clarisse ―El laberinto podría llevarte a dónde quieras, si logras mantener la calma y si tienes la decisión inquebrantable para llegar a un lugar en específico y cumplir una tarea.

―Destruir el campamento, en el caso de su "amigo" Luke ―dijo Hermione preocupada y todos asentimos, Harry se puso de pie y movió su cabeza hacía Hermione, quien le siguió lejos de la cafetería y ya en un lugar algo apartado, el cual Harry juraba que era un centro de entrenamiento le pidió desenfundar su arma, la castaña desenfundó su Katar y él su espada, comenzaron lentamente, chocando ambas armas, le enseñó a cómo mantener la guardia en alto y como y cuando lanzar una estocada, como parar un corte de espada y como girarse, para esquivar un arma.

Minutos después, llegaron Annabeth, Percy y Ariel, ellos otorgaron a la semidiosa egipcia, entrenar esgrima.

En el atardecer, se realizó un ejercicio, con Quintus: Encontrar unos laureles de oro sin morir, por culpa de los monstruos en la prueba y todo era por parejas ya elegidas. Cosa que no le gustó a nadie.

Annabeth y Percy, se encontraron con un Escorpión del Infierno y se lo quitaron de encima, cortándole las patas, tratando de no ser alcanzados por su cola o sus pinzas, tras matarlo, cayeron en un... una especie de caverna, pero Annabeth especificó que era un pasadizo de algún tipo.

Harry y Hermione, esquivaron a un hombre con cabeza de elefante, era muy grande y en una mano llevaba un hacha. Hermione se lanzó contra él, el "Elefantauro", trató de alcanzarla con su hacha, ella trató de deslizarse entre sus piernas, pero no pudo, sin embargo Harry ya estaba allí y alzó su espada, pero el hacha lo alcanzó y el arma del Elefantauro se astilló y Hermione lo mató, cortándole el cuello y recuperaba la corona de laureles.

―Hazla desaparecer ―ordenó Harry y ella le miró ―Sé que tienes más conocimiento que alguien de quinto grado.

―Harry, no podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

―Yo también he leído mucho, Mione ―aseguró él, con una sonrisa ―El Ministerio solo puede enfadarse con nosotros, si estamos en territorio inglés ―ella asintió, confió y la hizo desaparecer, para luego seguir buscando otras coronas de laurel.

La prueba siguió, hasta que dieron con el lugar al cual habían caído Percy y Annabeth, tras casi 5 horas, sin embargo, ellos juraban que fueron solo 5 minutos o incluso menos, pero los demás daban juramento de que habían pasado muchas más horas y tenían razón, pues la clase fue en la noche y ahora estaba en las primeras horas del alba.

Percy soñó con un chico encerrado en una celda, un hombre obligado a construir un laberinto (Dédalo). A la mañana siguiente, aún estaba algo nervioso por el sueño y todos se reunieron en la Casa Grande, también estaba el guardián del laberinto, el monstruo de mil ojos, Argos.

―Es posible que Luke conozca la entrada del laberinto, que le traería hasta aquí, hasta el Campamento ―dijo Annabeth y todos temblaron de terror, ante tal posibilidad. La novia de Grover, alzó una de sus manos y le dieron la palabra.

―Eh intentado decirlo una y otra vez, pero ustedes no me escuchan ―acusó la Dríada ―Por décadas, he intentado decirles a los directores del campamento sobre la entrada del Laberinto. ¡Pero nadie me escucha!

― ¿Sabías de la entrada del laberinto y no dijiste nada? ―preguntó Silena Beauregard.

―He intentado decirles, pero no por saber que era la entrada del laberinto de Dédalo ―dijo ella, para luego pasarse las manos en la cabeza, exasperada ―Sino porque eh sentido una magia muy antigua viniendo de él.

―Interesante ―dijo Quintus, quien con su mirada reconocía que ese Mestizo del cual hablaban, era muy bueno e ingenioso, como para querer usar el laberinto― ¿Y creen que Luke usaría el laberinto para su ataque?

―Aunque los hijos de Atenea y de Ares, suelen ser algo así como "guardias del campamento" ―comenzó Harry, quien estaba apoyado en un pilar ―Nadie sabía que teníamos una entrada al Laberinto de Dédalo, literalmente junto a nosotros. Esto nos toma por sorpresa a todos ―Clarisse y Annabeth asintieron, ambas se mostraron algo apenadas y Percy le pasó una mano por el hombro a Annabeth, haciéndole sentirse mejor.

Al menos, un poco.

Lou dio un paso al frente ―Ya hemos sido atacados antes por monstruos. Mi madre y yo, hemos descubierto, que estos ataques son justamente por culpa de Luke, pues ha sido un aliado de Cronos desde hace quien sabe cuánto. Debemos de reforzar las protecciones del campamento y evitar ser tomados nuevamente por sorpresa.

Hermione y Annabeth hablaban entre ellas y se retiraron hacía la casa grande, Harry, Percy, Mary, Lou y Ariel les siguieron, las vieron entrar en La Casa Grande.

―Al parecer, Hermione buscará en la biblioteca de La Casa Grande ―dijo Mary y su hermano asintió divertido, Percy y Ariel les miraron extrañados ―Ella siempre busca saber más y podría ayudarnos a dar con un plano de construcción o algo para orientarnos en el campamento.

―Lou ―dijo Harry y ella le miró, pero él no le devolvió la mirada, solo seguía mirando la Casa Grande ―Busca tus bombas, no solo las fétidas, sino todos tus artículos de broma, yo iré con los hijos de Hefesto.

― ¿Tienes un plan? ―preguntó Percy.

―Voy… no. VAMOS a destruir el Laberinto ―dijo Harry decidido, los demás abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

―Annabeth lo matará, si tiene éxito ―dijo un preocupado Percy.

―Pero evitará que los monstruos entren y que Luke y el resto del ejercito, tengan una victoria significativa en la batalla ―dijo Lou, defendiendo a su novio ―Harry tiene un plan, yo tengo varios planos de bombas ―sonrió de forma algo traviesa― ¿Qué tal, si podemos convencer a los de la cabaña de crear otro tipo de bombas, quizás con trozos inservibles de bronce celestial y colocarlos en lugares estratégicos?

―Granadas para monstruos ―dijo Percy ―Me gusta. ―Percy y Lou, fueron primero a la cabaña de Hécate por los planos de bombas de Lou y luego irían a la cabaña de Hefesto.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Inglaterra; Sala de Juntas del Wizengamot**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la Sala del Juntas del Wizengamot, se encontraban todos reunidos. Gracias a Hefesto, ahora Hera podía controlar una especie de Avatar… alguna clase de marioneta en el mundo humano y estar, tanto en el Olimpo, como en la tierra, ocupando el puesto de la casa Mann.

―Gracias a todos por presentarse a esta reunión ―dijo Dumbledore.

―Lo único en la agenda del día de hoy, es… la petición del director Dumbledore, para la reapertura del Torneo de los Tres Magos ―dijo el muchacho que leía las peticiones de reunión.

―El torneo es muy peligroso ―dijo Amelia Bones de malgenio, por la propuesta de Dumbledore ―La última vez, TODOS los participantes, murieron.

―El nivel de enseñanza, ha caído desde la Primera Guerra Mágica, específicamente la enseñanza Inglesa y Francesa ―dijo el Ministro Fudge ―Los alumnos de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons serían los primeros en caer.

―Los alumnos entran bajo sus propios riesgos ―dijo Lucius Malfoy ―Quizás, el director pueda advertir a los alumnos que antes de querer entrar, realicen un repaso a consciencia de aquellos hechizos que creen pueden serles de utilidad. Estarán bajo su propio riesgo y su propia palabra en tal situación ―todos los presentes asintieron.

―Propongo que solo los alumnos de grados de sexto y séptimo, puedan participar ―dijo Helen, siendo secundada por James, todos asintieron a sus palabras y Dumbledore sonrió.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Campamento Mestizo: Al día siguiente**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El grupo se reunió tras el desayuno, llevando Harry y Percy un par de cajas de cartón, dentro estaban unas esferas gelatinosas y pegajosas de distintos colores, que les fueron entregados por parte de la cabaña de Hefesto, cuando se las presentaron a Lou, ella sonrió y les pidió indicarle, donde habían estado a Percy y a Annabeth, ambos le indicaron donde estaba la entrada y teniendo cuidado, comenzaron a colocar las esferas en la puerta, también el techo, el suelo, las paredes y alrededor. El plan era causar una implosión en ese espacio, cuando Luke tratara de salir de allí.

―El laberinto fue creado por el más grande arquitecto de la historia…

―Arcaica griega ―resaltó Hermione.

― (…) Dédalo. Él tuvo un taller en el centro del laberinto y solo él sabía dónde estaba el Minotauro y cómo salir. El Minotauro era hijo del Rey Minos y fue este quien se lo pidió a Dédalo, para evitar que su hijo dañara a alguien.

―Y aun así, ya todos sabemos cómo terminó ―dijo Hermione con una voz negativa ―Alimentó al Minotauro con chicas vírgenes. Hasta que fue asesinado por Teseo.

― ¿Tienen un plan, chicos? ―preguntó Quirón, asombrando a los jóvenes reunidos― ¿En serio pensaban, que yo no me enteraría de que están planeando bajar a ese laberinto? ―preguntó con un tono jocoso y una risa leve ―Ustedes ya han burlado tres veces al ejercito titán y se han alzado con la gloria para el Olimpo, ahora además para el Hotel Valhala o bueno: para Asgard ―dijo mirando a Hermione, quien se puso recta y lista para la acción ―Y para la casa de Horus ―Ariel asintió.

―Tenemos unas bombas listas ―dijo Lou, lacónicamente.

―Dejaremos que ese traidor crea haberse burlado de nosotros y cuando pase por la zona… ―era Annabeth, con una sonrisa, pensando en que vengaría también a Thalía, con haberle frustrado plan a Luke.

―Espero y ustedes sepan lo que hacen ―advirtió Clarisse llegando, tenía su armadura manchada y algunas partes de la misma, se veían astilladas ―Encontré una entrada en Phoenix y destruí un edificio entero, pero solo logré mover levemente la entrada. Es arquitectura mágica, no será una tarea sencilla.

―Debemos de entrar ―dijo Percy y todos le miraron sorprendidos ―Debemos entrar, dar con el hilo de Ariadna e impedir que Luke lo use antes.

―He estudiado la leyenda y leyendo los planos con los cuales contamos, en la Casa Grande ―dijo Annabeth feliz ―Y aunque era algo que no me esperaba, podremos entrar primero y sabotear el plan de Luke.

―Voy a mandar una carta a Mamá y a Papá ―dijo Mary, los demás asintieron.

―Vamos por nuestras armas ―dijo Clarisse ―Quizás nos hagan falta.

―No ―dijo Percy y todos lo miraron.

―Llevo años estudiando su arquitectura ―dijo Annabeth ―Conozco mejor que nadie el laberinto de Dédalo.

―A través de tus lecturas ―remarcó él.

―Bueno… sí ―admitió ella.

―No es suficiente ―dijo Percy.

― ¡Tendrá que serlo! ―dijo Annabeth.

― ¡No lo es! ―dijo el pelinegro.

― ¡Pues tendrá que serlo! ―dijo ella.

―Debemos de ir ―dijo Quirón ―De un modo u otro. Tenemos que ir por ese hilo.

―Yo iré ―dijo Annabeth, girándose hacía el centauro y mirando de reojo a Percy.

―Sabes que Percy no te dejará bajar sola y que nosotros los acompañaremos ―dijo Lou.

―Tras dar con el hilo y salir, detonaremos la entrada ―dijo Hermione, los demás asintieron.

Annabeth dijo que iría con el Oráculo y volvería… siempre que pudiera hacerlo.


	34. ArañaMedallón y Hefesto

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**34: Araña/Medallón y Hefesto**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Vivir en el reino de los muertos, era… extraño para Nico y para Bianca, pero ambos se habían acostumbrado a los distintos parajes del inframundo, donde su padre les permitía pasear por los campos de Asfódelos y Elíseos, solo iban a los campos de Castigo, cuando su padre les pedía entrenar su Necromancia, Umbraquinesis y Osteoquinesis, esta última fue enseñada a los hermanos Di Ángelo, por Perséfone.

― ¿Cómo te enamoraste de papá, tía Perséfone? ―preguntó un día Bianca, mientras le ayudaba a plantar algunas rosas en su jardín.

―No es… ―Perséfone se giró y aseguró de no estar siendo espiada por su esposo― _"La verdad, es que fui secuestrada por tu padre"_ ―susurró, con una sonrisa divertida que le extrañó a Bianca ―Cuando tu tío Zeus demandó a tu padre devolverme, él hizo que yo me comiera unas semillas de granada. Una semilla, por cada mes primaveral y solo podía estar con mi madre cierto tiempo. Mi amor por tu padre es… ―tomó asiento en una silla del jardín ―Hemos pasado por mucho y es muy, pero muy raro. Al comienzo era la obsesión de tu padre, para que yo estuviera a su lado, al final, me enamoré de él y no hay casi nadie, que nos pueda separar.

―Sé… sé que quizás mis palabras te hagan enfadar, pero… ―Bianca parecía pensárselo― ¿No es lo suyo tener muchas amantes?

―Y yo las he matado a todas… menos a tu madre, pues su esperanza de vida no era mucha ―dijo Perséfone, con una mirada lejana y muy calmada, tanto así, que Bianca sabía que de ningún modo la reina del infierno, tuvo que ver algo con dicha muerte desafortunada de su madre. ―Por cierto Bianca ―la sonrisa de su… tía Perséfone no auguraba nada bueno― ¿Irás al Campamento pronto?

―Y… yo…

―En caso de ir, asegúrate de no acercarte mucho a Percy, tu hermano apenas está superando su pequeño… flechazo por Percy y desea ver a Will, pronto.

― ¿Mi hermano está enamorado de Percy y de Will? ―chilló asombrada, antes de que su tía le tapara la boca.

―Ten cuidado con tus comentarios, tu padre podría escucharte ―advirtió ella, ambas se giraron y vieron hacía arriba, hacía el balcón del palacio, pero no parecía que Hades fuera a aparecer ―Aunque… admito que tu hermano tiene buen gusto.

― ¿No eras tú la celosa? ―preguntó Bianca divertida, mientras Perséfone se reía, con un gesto le dijo que guardara silencio y subieron a la habitación de Nico a pies puntilla, abrieron la puerta solo un poco, Bianca vio hacía dentro, su hermano estaba jadeando y ella se sonrojó. ― _"É… él…"_ ―Perséfone sonrió y ambas se alejaron sonrojadas de la habitación. Bianca preferiría no haberse enterado de la obsesión de su hermano por Will y Percy.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En un sueño, Annabeth vio a Luke.

_Estaba aun sosteniendo el cielo y con un par de cicatrices, junto a él, estaba el sarcófago de Cronos, ante él varios otros Titanes, semidioses y monstruos, llevaba una túnica griega y una capa, ambos de color blanco, dejándolo como si fuera alguna clase de Olímpico menor. ―Según los informes… mi señor… ―murmuró Luke, al parecer el cielo no era lo suficientemente pesado a causa de la capa/manta sobre sus hombros y brazos ―El campamento mandará un grupo de búsqueda, tal y como fue previsto. Y nosotros casi hemos cumplido con nuestra parte del trato._

―_Excelente ―la voz de Cronos retumbó aquí y allá ―Una vez tengamos los medios para orientarnos en el laberinto, yo mismo guiaré la vanguardia del ejercito._

―_Mi señor: Tal vez, sea demasiado pronto. Quizás… Hiperión o Crio deberían… de encabezar la marcha._

―_Por culpa del amante de Atenea, del hijo de Hera y de las cazadoras de Artemisa y caballeros de Atenea, hemos perdido grandes efectivos ―dijo Cronos ―Luke Castellán, juraste ser fiel a mí y ahora, aquí tienes tu recompensa ―las arenas del tiempo se arremolinaron y dejaron ver una espada ―mitad acero, mitad bronce celestial, capaz de matar a monstruos, semidioses, dioses y mortales, por igual._

―_Hey Luke ―dijo una chica preciosa, ante él ―La avanzadilla está lista._

―_Bien…_

Entonces, un sonido la despertó.

Y no solo a ella, sino a todos en el campamento, pero quienes contaron la primera vista, fueron Percy y Gwen al estar la cabaña de Poseidón/Neptuno junto al mar, ambos hermanos miraron hacia abajo, hacía el risco, encontrándose con… un par de piraguas encalladas en la playa, salieron junto a los demás campistas y encontraron una nota con conchas de mar. _«Para mis hijos: Perseo y Gwendolyn, quizás una piragua no parezca demasiado, ni resistente, ni tampoco apropiada para la guerra, pero les prometo que serán veloces en las aguas y siempre contarán con su respectivo Pegaso en caso de que sea necesario ir volando; la piragua cambiará de forma, para poder ser ocultada de miradas indiscretas. Atte.: Su padre: Poseidón/Neptuno.»_ Al acercarse a las piraguas, estas tomaron forma de maquetas, de aquellos barcos diminutos, encerrados en botellas, les bastó con mirarse extrañados y llevárselas, eran lo suficientemente pequeñas, como para llevarlas en el bolsillo. Ambos se giraron, encontrando al resto del grupo, quienes parecían listos para partir hacía el Laberinto de Dédalo y luego detonarlo.

Harry llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón negro con rasgaduras aquí y allá, típico en los adolescentes llevar esas ropas, por no nombrar las botas.

Mary llevaba una chaqueta negra, la camiseta naranja del campamento, un pantalón azul y botas.

Annabeth se había vestido con su camiseta naranja del campamento y un pantalón negro.

Lou tenía la camiseta del campamento y un pantalón azul.

Hermione llevaba una sencilla camisa gris, una bufanda azul y un pantalón azul.

Ariel tenía una camiseta blanca con el ojo de Horus y un pantalón negro.

Aunque Hermione y Annabeth, trataron de guiarlos por el laberinto, usando como referencia una pared de una entrada, pronto se encontraron saliendo de un túnel, con una cámara y varios otros túneles, era inútil y detrás de ellos, había muchos… túneles, cualquier entrada era la que podrían haber usado.

― ¡CON UN DEMONIO! ―gritó Harry furioso, dejando salir su eco.

― ¿Cuál es tu Defecto Fatídico, Harry? ―preguntó una divertida Ariel― ¿El estrés o perder la calma?

―Los celos. Pero ni Mary, ni Mione o Lou me han celado, así que no sé cómo reaccionaría ―contestó él con calma, mientras las tres aludidas sonreían, Harry sacó su varita ―**Guíame** ―una luz azul salió de la varita.

―**Lumus** ―exclamaron Mary, Lou y Hermione, se formó una linterna en la punta de sus varitas, mientras que Lou y Harry sacaban de su bolsillo algunas de las esferas de detonación y las arrojaba en varias direcciones, todos comenzaron a sacar las mismas esferas y a lanzarlas de aquí, para allá. Siguieron la luz azul, hacía el túnel de la izquierda, el cual se fue estrechando.

―Llevamos aquí dentro como **5** minutos ―gruñó Ariel encorvada y avanzando por el túnel.

―Llevamos más tiempo ―aseguró Percy ―Cuando Annabeth y yo caímos al laberinto, la ocasión anterior, es decir: ayer, durante la prueba esa, creímos que fueron 5 minutos y eran 5 horas.

―El laberinto juega con la percepción del tiempo ―explicó Annabeth emocionada.

― ¿Por qué Pan estaría aquí abajo? ―preguntó Grover nervioso ―Esto es justo lo contrario a la naturaleza silvestre.

―Pan no habita en el laberinto. Solo tendrás que saber a dónde quieres ir o a quién quieres encontrar y el laberinto te llevará a ese lugar o persona, pero aun necesitamos del hilo ese ―aclaró Harry fue dejando más bombas en la pared y techo, lo mismo lo había hecho en la cámara de múltiples caminos. Solo Annabeth pudo notar como las paredes iban envejeciendo o más bien: como el ladrillo iba cambiando de forma y se hacía más antiguo, según ella, eso era señal de que iban hacía el taller de Dédalo. Las paredes se encorvaban, doblaban, se ramificaban, de ladrillo bajo sus pies, pasaron a tener roca y luego tierra. El tiempo pasó y todo se volvió madera, aunque Harry continuaba pegando esferas y Lou las conjuraba, para hacer que les esferas de multiplicaran, flotaran y se pegaran en rincones, cada vez más alejados de ellos, con tal de alcanzar todos los rincones posibles del laberinto, aunque ni ella estaba segura de donde estarían cayendo las esferas.

Derecha.

Izquierda.

Acero.

Luego se volvió de bronce celestial y hierro estigio.

―Esto comienza a carcomerme los huesos ―murmuró Harry y todos le miraron, extrañados por la frase ―Tengo escalofríos por el terror y ahora incluso, confundo las palabras ―dijo ―_**Espero encontremos el jodido taller, recuperemos el maldito hilo y podamos salir**_―dijo en griego antiguo, aunque le entendieron igualmente y no parecía darse cuenta, era por el nerviosismo que le estaba ganando.

Igual que a todos.

Encontraron, luego de quien sabe cuántos días allí abajo (esperaban que solo fuera una noche, a lo mucho) al dios Jano, señor de las decisiones, opciones y puertas, comienzos y finales: el dios _Romano_ de dos rostros y el único sin una contraparte griega.

―Una elección correcta, será su salvación ―dijo el rostro… de la izquierda.

―La incorrecta, su muerte ―dijo la cabeza de la derecha.

― ¡Escojan! ―dijeron ambas.

«El último refugio de la criatura de Atenea»

― ¡Ya basta! ―gritó una voz femenina, se giraron encontrándose con una mujer de unos 30 años, la cual tenía el cabello rubio, ojos negros, llevaba un vestido blanco, pero al moverse cambiaba de color, y se veía enfadada ―Déjenme a los Semidioses y vete ahora mismo Jano.

― ¡Sí, mi señora! ―dijeron ambos.

―Cumplí con la profecía de las Moiras: Lelanto está muerto ―dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa.

―Buen trabajo, cariño ―dijo ella sonriente ―Aunque, sabes bien que…

―No importaba lo que hiciéramos ―aseguró Harry ―La batalla llegará. Solo estamos dejándolos sin efectivos a futuro. Así triunfaremos nosotros.

― "_Hey, Harry"_ ―susurró nerviosa Ariel― _"¿Es ella tu madre?"_

―Lo soy, hija de Imhotep ―dijo ella, dejando asombrada a la chica de que la diosa supiera quién era su padre ―Soy la forma romana de Hera, soy Juno. Tomen asiento niños ―una sala de estar apareció, en la mesa apareció una jarra de limonada y sándwiches.

―Gracias madre ―dijo Harry, estaba estresado. Su hermana sonrió y se sentó junto a él, pero Hermione fue más rápida, tomando asiento entre él y Juno, agarrándole la mano a Harry y calmándolo― ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado en la superficie?

―Son las 21:00 ―dijo Juno, mientras que los jóvenes tomaban los sándwiches y procedían a comerlos. ―Perses y Palas serán complicados. Déjenlos en manos de Atenea y Ares, ellos sabrán controlarlos en la batalla futura.

―No pensé que le gustaran los héroes, su majestad ―dijo Hermione algo nerviosa.

―El problema con Heracles fue resuelto hace ya muchos años ―dijo Juno con una leve sonrisa y calmada ―Y… cuando naciste, me desquité con Júpiter, por todas las que me hizo.

―No irás a quedarte satisfecha, solo con haberme tenido a mí, ¿o sí? ―dijo Harry sonriente, mientras comía otro sándwich.

―Tu padre es carismático y un gran hombre, querido ―dijo ella con su imborrable sonrisa en labios ―No iré dándote hermanos como hacen tus hermanos, tíos y los demás ―Harry asintió y Juno se mostró preocupada. ―Algunos dioses menores, podrían apoyar el ascenso al poder de tu abuelo, Harrison.

―Lo evitaremos ―aseguró él, Juno sonrío. Atenea no le agradaba precisamente, pues su marido la tuvo por sí mismo, pero podía ver en Harry, la decisión de ser un digno guerrero de la diosa de la guerra justa.

―Nosotros, los 12 principales, debemos de mantener vigilados a los menores como Jano, Hécate o Morfeo, entre otros muchos dioses. Pues su lealtad al Olimpo bien puede ser pura palabrería ―explicó ella, era una reina y como tal, se encontraba preocupada de que sus súbditos se pusieran en contra.

―Por eso se ausentó Dionisio: Para vigilar a los dioses menores ―dijo Percy.

―Cada siglo, puede conceder un deseo… ―comenzó Juno, pero pronto se horrorizo, ante algo que debería de ser imposible, su hijo acababa de convocar la Lanza Negra, recitó unas palabras en Pársel, la hoja de la Naginata cambió de forma y se cercenó una parte del cuerpo, haciendo que su madre gritara horrorizada― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO?! ―ahora estaba histérica y casi se abalanza sobre él.

―**Tergeo**―dijo muy tranquilamente, mientras que la magia actuaba y la herida dejaba de sangrar, murmuró algo en Pársel y la zona afectada por el corte fue recubierta por magia, el suelo comenzó a temblar y pequeñas piedrecillas de oro surgieron y reemplazaron aquello que se acababa de amputar, lo tomó y se lo enseñó a su pálida y horrorizada madre, mientras recitaba en griego antiguo ―_Hago entrega de esta ofrenda a Tique, para que nos ayude, no solo hoy a triunfar en nuestra búsqueda del taller y del hilo de Ariadna, sino también en la guerra que se avecina _―la ofrenda fue aceptada, pues la parte amputada se quemó en fuego verde ―Debo tener algunas precauciones, madre.

―S… Sí ―dijo ella débilmente. Le costó calmarse y recuperar el color de su piel. Harry sonrió suavemente, no sabía quién era más amorosa, si Hera o Juno, aunque claro, Juno estaba más cerca de parecerse a su abuela, al menos físicamente y en cuanto a la preocupación por él, estaba seguro de que vio eso mismo en Rea.

― ¿Madre? ―preguntó Lou, todos miraron hacía una esquina, Hécate movió su mano y la prótesis tomó una forma más consistente y un color piel.

―Tu deseo de que tus compañeros salgan vivos, es admirable… lealtad hacía otros, pero no personal ―dijo Hécate ―Vaya Defecto Fatídico más curioso.

―Creí que mi defecto eran los celos ―dijo Harry asombrado.

―No porque yo sea celosa, significa que tú también lo serás, Harrison ―regañó Juno, para luego suspirar. ―Cada siglo, más o menos, puede otorgar un favor. Este laberinto es tan exasperante para mí, como para ustedes chicos. Pero si quieren conocer su destino, vayan con mi hijo Hefesto, Dédalo es un mortal a su gusto, él podría ayudarles. Puede ser él, el único que se ha mantenido en contacto con Dédalo.

―Pero ¿Cómo podemos llegar hasta allí? ―preguntó Annabeth ―Eso es lo que deseo. Quiero conocer el modo de orientarme en el laberinto.

―Deseas algo más, de lo que ya se te ha concedido ―dijo Juno, quien parecía decepcionada.

―No lo entiendo ―dijo la rubia.

―Ese medio de orientación, ya lo tienes a tu alcance. Percy conoce la respuesta. ―Todos miraron asombrados al hijo de Poseidón.

―Pero no es justo, no me estás diciendo que es ―protestó Annabeth.

― ¿La convertirás en algún animal o planta? ―preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa y todos le miraron asombrados.

―No. ―dijo mirando a su hijo y luego miró a Annabeth ―Conocer algo y saber utilizarlo, son cosas distintas. Estoy segura de que tu madre, Atenea coincidiría conmigo. Busca a Hefesto, cruza el rancho, sigue adelante, por más mundanos que parezcan los medios. ―La diosa desapareció en humo blanco y la comida también.

― «Comete un sándwich, pide un deseo, ¡ah, no puedo ayudarte!, puf» ―se quejó Annabeth.

―Vamos por la izquierda ―dijo Grover nervioso.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Percy.

―Algo viene por la derecha ―dijo Grover más nervioso y escucharon un sonido que se iba haciendo más fuerte y no pudieron descifrar. A Harry y a Hermione, los comieron los nervios por la criatura y con un par de ataques a una pared, acabaron por hacerla ceder, solo para acabar en una prisión de Alcatraz, lo reconocieron gracias a que Annabeth lo reconoció por una excursión escolar. ―Nadie se mueva, miren ―Sobre ellos, a un par de metros por arriba, había una… especie de centauro, pero en lugar de tener cuerpo inferior de caballo, dicha mujer tenía el cuerpo de un dragón.

―Es Campe, ella vigilaba a los gigantes cuando Cronos los encerró en el Tártaro, tendría que estar muerta, Zeus la mató, cuando liberó a los Titanes para ayudarles en la guerra ―dijo Lou asombrada y explicó ―Algunos idiomas son… mágicos y estaba hablando con un prisionero, ella quiere matarlo, pero Cronos le necesita.

―Quizás, si lo liberamos, pueda ayudarnos ―dijo Percy.

Así lo hicieron, era un Centimano, su nombre era Briares y aunque les costó, lograron darle esperanza para huir y así lo hicieron, pudieron huir del veneno de Campe, al cruzar una puerta de vuelta al Laberinto. Y aunque ofrecieron ayudarle en el campamento, Briares se negó, dijo estar muy asustado, pero Percy le dio una respuesta de porqué los monstruos se desvanecían: «Porque ellos, dejan de creer en sí mismos», siguieron avanzando y de un lago en medio del laberinto, surgió una Sirena, quien les dio instrucciones de por donde debían seguir.

―Represento al padre de Perseo Jackson, soy Brisa, he venido para otorgarles algunas indicaciones de cómo atravesar el laberinto ―dijo ella, mientras mostraba una especie de punta de lanza y escribía algo en una pared, eran indicaciones, en griego antiguo.

―Todos los planos que consulté con Hermione… las lecturas que he hecho sobre el laberinto a la largo de mi vida ―murmuró Annabeth, apoyándose en la pared opuesta, para mirar las palabras escritas por Brisa, respiró y luego dejó ir un suspiro ―Todo cuanto he estudiado… y ni siquiera sé donde estamos.

―No pierdas las esperanzas, hija de Atenea ―dijo Brisa con una sonrisa, antes de hundirse bajo las aguas. Percy creyó que quizás así podrían salir del laberinto, quizás su padre podría auxiliarlo o podrían… No. No podía dejar a sus amigos atrás, Lou transcribió las instrucciones en sus brazos y vientre, para que luego siguieran avanzando, según sus indicaciones, hasta que tuvieron que dormir, sobre un colchón de plumas y algodón, que apareció en su camino.

Annabeth soñó con Dédalo e Ícaro, como Ícaro murió por su propia culpa, por tratar de alcanzar a los dioses y cayó desde lo más alto, al acercarse al sol.

Despertaron aturdidos, al no encontrar el sol, siguieron su camino, pasaron de la piedra, a un corredor de tierra con vigas de cedro, como una mina de oro.

―Esto… esto no está bien ―dijo Annabeth nerviosa, mientras que Hermione pensaba en emplear un método de adivinación, usando algunas ínfimas esferas de oro que había encontrado. Ser nieta de Lytir le daba ciertas habilidades, como por ejemplo: saber por donde coger, para salir de allí. Tomaron por un camino a la izquierda, nuevamente a la izquierda, derecha, izquierda, llegando a un rancho. Pero Annabeth reconoció a las… vacas rojas ante ella, era el ganado de Apolo, pronto un hombre salió, acompañado de un perro de dos cabezas, el hermano de Cerbero, cuyo nombre era Ortos. Los Mestizos y las Legadas se presentaron, el hombre era Euritión, un hijo de Ares, con la Hespéride Eritia, él les indicó que siguieran por el bosque, eso hicieron, hasta llegar a una colina, resultaba ser que el dueño del rancho, trabajaba no solo para Cronos, sino también para los dioses mismos. Pronto todos acabaron no solo en manos de Gerión, el dueño del rancho, sino en manos de Cronos, pues Gerión trabajaba para él, Percy recordó uno de los trabajos de Hércules y le hizo una propuesta: él limpiaría los establos y si no lo conseguía para el atardecer, haría con ellos, o que quisiera, pero si lo lograba, los dejaría libres.

Percy recordó entonces a Hércules y su trabajo numero 5: Limpiar justamente ESE establo, pero no podría sin la ayuda del río, pero al acercarse al río cercano, se encontró con la Náyade de ese río, quien se negó a ayudarlo y le tenía una gran ira a Poseidón, y a Nereo, pues solo ellos eran reconocidos como señores de las aguas, la Náyade recordó que Hércules le pidió ese mismo favor y que tardó muchos años en limpiarse a sí misma, recordando cuan asqueada se sintió en esa ocasión, comenzando a llorar desconsolada. Entonces, algo pasó por la mente de Percy, seguramente la Náyade pensaba que él desearía atacarla, la mataría, pues él era mucho más fuerte que él y se apoderaría de su río.

―No tengo intenciones de atacarte ―reveló Percy, sorprendiéndola ―Tienes razón, es tu río y es tú hogar. Si tienes una idea, estoy dispuesto a escucharla.

―Recoge un poco de tierra ―dijo ella, con una sonrisa. El confundido pelinegro así lo hizo ―Son caparazones de molusco. Caparazones metrificados. Cuando Gea y Urano se encontraban al mando del todo, estas tierras estaban bajo las aguas, ¡formaban parte del mar! ―Percy le miró, sin entender qué deseaba que él hiciera con ellos y solo se desvaneció, transformándose en agua. Frustrado, lanzó los moluscos al suelo, se giró furioso y escuchó un "¡Puf!", se giró nuevamente, un chorrito de agua brotaba de entre el estiércol, sonrió y extendió su mano ―Crece ―continuó lanzando los moluscos, tras ir por más, creando un efecto de drenaje y dejando un agujero inmenso en el suelo.

Gerión se mostró asombrado, cuando Percy demostró que había limpiado todo y dejó libres a los demás, Nico apareció e invocó el estigia, haciéndole jurar a Gerión que no maltrataría al ganado, les deseó buena suerte a sus compañeros y aseguró estarse preparando para la guerra, igual que ellos. Todos asintieron, confiaron en su palabra y desapareció. Fue Euritión quien los ayudó, cuando explicaron que debían encontrarlo o Luke podría invadirlos, tarde o temprano, les enseñó una cadena con un medallón, la cual le fue dada por Hefesto, por si llegaba a necesitarle.

―Solo aprieta el rubí ―dijo Gerión sonriente, Annabeth así lo hizo y 8 patas le nacieron al medallón, haciendo saltar a la rubia ―El medallón los guiará ―aseguró y tomaron camino, hacía la fragua de Hefesto (o esperaban llegar a él), le siguieron, entraron al laberinto, cruzaron por muchos parajes, apenas y logrando ver el medallón, hasta que desapareció, cruzaron una puerta y se encontraron con una esfinge.

―Responde a la pregunta y tendrás un premio ―dijo la mujer con cuerpo de león ―Si respondes incorrectamente, tendré el placer de devorarte.

―Adelante ―dijo Annabeth.

― ¿Capital de Bulgaria?

―Sofía… pero…

― ¡Correcto! ―los aplausos se escucharon. ―Segunda pregunta: ¿Raíz cuadrada de dieciséis?

―Cuatro

― ¿Qué presidente estadounidense firmó la Proclamación de Emancipación?

―Abraham Lincoln, pero…

―Correcto ―dijo la Esfinge ― ¿Qué…?

― ¡Estos no son enigmas, son solo preguntas! ―se quejó ella.

―Annabeth ―dijo Hermione, un poco asustada.

―Soy una hija de Atenea, esto es un insulto a la inteligencia.

―Si no vas a responder… ¡Serás devorada! ―la Esfinge se arrojó contra ella, pero la rubia sacó su gorra de invisibilidad y salieron corriendo de allí, cruzaron una puerta, siguiendo al medallón y llegaron a una fragua.

― ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ―una voz retumbó.

―Te saludo, hermano mayor ―dijo Harry, arrodillándose, mientras el dios salía desde atrás de un carro el cual estaba preparando. Su cabeza era… deforme, un hombro era más bajo que el otro, tenía el cabello negro, ojos negros.

―Bienvenido Harry, debe ser importante ―dijo tomando un tamaño más humano y abrazando a Harry con efusividad.

―Buscamos a Dédalo ―dijo Harry, sacando su varita ―**Ascendio** ―Harry comenzó a flotar, rodeado por un aura negra, poniéndose a la altura de su hermano, mirándolo fijamente― _"Mamá puede ser, tan estúpida"_ ―susurró, pero las paredes de hierro, hicieron que todos le escucharan y luego sacó la Piedra de Asclepios de su bolsillo, enseñándola a su hermano, mientras que con la varita apuntó al rostro de su hermano, para despues comenzar a moverla, como si estuviera comandando una orquesta― **¡Sanatore Colossus! **―la magia surgió de la piedra y rodeó a Hefesto.

― "_Increíble"_ ―susurró una asombrada Lou, pero aun así, todos lo escucharon gracias a las paredes de hierro, Percy alcanzó una espejo y lo lanzó, siendo este atrapado por Hefesto, quien al ver su cuerpo bien proporcionado, el espejo cayó de sus manos y se quebró, tomó entonces un tamaño más humano y abrazó a su hermano menor, todos creyeron escuchar cómo le quebraba la columna, en un abrazo, entonces el perfume de Hera llegó a ellos y los demás vieron a la diosa abrazando a sus dos hijos varones, mientras susurraba un «perdóname», Hefesto y Hera se abrazaron, mientras que Harry daba indicaciones a su hermana y ella usaba el Braquiam Emendo, para unir sus costillas y columna vueltas polvo, por el abrazo de su hermano.

―Hermano, ¿puedes ayudarnos a dar con Dédalo? ―pidió Harry, mientras reacomodaba sus huesos, doblando su cintura y espalda, en un sonoro "crac" ―Estamos cerca, pero al mismo tiempo… lejos.

―Seguro hermano ―dijo él ―Pero les advierto: Dédalo no los ayudará. Espérame un minuto ―fue a la fragua, algunos martillazos aquí y allá, algo de trabajo en el horno y volvió con un dedo mecánico, el cual colocó en la mano de su hermano menor, el dedo se unía a lo que parecía ser un guante y una muñequera ―Descubre sus múltiples habilidades, hermano.

―Evita volver a amputarte algo, solo para tener el favor de un dios, por favor ―gruñó su madre ―Luego de esta misión, estarás castigado en el campamento, jovencito.

―Si señora ―dijo Harry desganado y suspirando ―Vamos ―salieron, olvidando la ayuda de Hefesto, hasta que algo sonó en la muñequera.

― ¿Una brújula? ―preguntó una asombrada Lou.

―Creo… creo que esto nos guiará. Ya sea a Dédalo o a su taller ―dijo Harry.

―Necesito de su ayuda ―dijo Hefesto apareciendo, ellos asintieron y él les enseñó un mapa ―Mi fragua más… avanzada tecnológicamente y también la más cómoda, está bajo el monte Saint Helens, pero es allí donde está Tifón.

― ¿Desea que lo matemos? ―preguntó Percy.

― ¡Claro que no! Deseo saber quiénes están invadiendo mi territorio, pues es mi fragua, elimínenlos o que no se acerquen de nuevo ―ordenó Hefesto, los héroes asintieron ―Recuerden: Sus nombres son conocidos y ensalzados en el Olimpo, de nada me serviría que ustedes mueran, es más: me pondría a casi todos los Olímpicos de enemigos con Poseidón, Atenea y mi madre ―Ellos asintieron y se retiraron de ese lugar tan caluroso. La araña/medallón se hizo más grande, volvió a cobrar vida para seguir guiándolos, Annabeth saltó asustada a los brazos de Percy, mientras que seguían a la araña/medallón.

_Queridos Mamá y Papá._

_Estamos buscando a Dédalo, el creador del laberinto y hemos hablado con uno de los hermanos de Harry: Hefesto._

_El laberinto hace que el tiempo sea distinto en su interior, un día allí, pueden ser varios en el exterior. Recen para que demos con Hefesto, con el Hilo de Ariadna, tengamos tiempo de destruir el propio laberinto, refrenemos los planes de Luke (por cuarta ocasión) y que volvamos antes del 1 de Septiembre._

_ATTE.: Mary Potter E._


	35. Chapter 35

**Harry Potter: pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo: pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::**

**35**

**:::::**

Todo iba bien, solo era cosa de seguir el medallón con complejo de araña, hasta que Percy y Hermione, se tropezaron con unas ramas, cayendo al suelo y distrayéndolos a todos.

― ¡El medallón! ―gritó Hermione, pues el jodido medallón-araña no parecía tener la paciencia para esperarlos.

― **¡Petrificus Totallus! **―exclamó Harry sacando su varita, logrando detener el medallón. Todos suspiraron más tranquilos, el hijo de Poseidón y la nieta de Lytir se pusieron de pie.

Ante todos, apareció el director Dumbledore, cosa que asombró a los alumnos de Hogwarts y a los demás.

―Disculpe, señor ―dijo Annabeth― ¿Quién es usted?

―Soy Albus Dumbledore, soy el director de la escuela mágica, a la cual asisten Mary, Hermione, Lou y Harry ―dijo el hombre, antes de lanzar una luz dorada a la araña ―Ahora, irá más... lenta, no tan lenta como para que ustedes se exasperen, pero sí lo suficiente, como para que no la pierdan de vista nuevamente ―comentó y Desapareció, Albus volvió a su oficina en Hogwarts, pero pronto vio como todo a su alrededor adquiría un color azul, desde tonos cian, pasando al azul oscuro convencional, sacó su varita y comenzó a rebuscar, pero sin poder encontrar a aquel que estaba provocando aquello, se giró nuevamente, encontrándose con un hombre de cabello rubio el cual llegaba hasta más sus hombros, ojos castaños, tenía un traje de gala negro y una corbata azul ― **¡Expulso!** ―gritó, el hombre retrocedió solo algunos centímetros.

―Dime lo que quiero saber, Albus ―pidió el hombre, con una voz calmada, pero al mismo tiempo tenía el ceño fruncido, por tal arrebato por parte del anciano, alzó su mano y el brillo abandonó los ojos de Dumbledore.

―Los Semidioses, buscan a Dédalo ―dijo con una voz monótona.

―Gracias, hijo ―dijo el hombre con una sonrisa leve ―_Mitad mortal y mitad titán… ¿Eres un dios o un Semi-Titán?_ ―se preguntó, antes de desvanecerse.

―Maldito seas… padre ―gruñó ―_Ceo: Titán de la curiosidad y la adivinación de las estrellas._

**::::::::::::::**

―Este es el camino ―dijo un feliz Grover ―Estoy seguro. Puedo sentirlo.

― ¿Es realmente por aquí, Grover? ―preguntó Ariel confundida.

―Oh, lo lamento mucho ―dijo el Sátiro, con una pequeña sonrisa ―Me refiero a que… Pan está por aquí, en algún lugar.

―Espero que tu intuición sea cierta ―dijo Lou desgarrada, tragó saliva ―Que Tique te guie en tu camino, Grover.

―Que Tique les auxilie ―dijo Grover, sin perder de vista la araña ―Dense prisa ―los demás asintieron y Grover tomó otro camino.

―Él puede sentir a Pan ―dijo Harry.

―Ojalá nosotros pudiéramos sentir a Dédalo ―se quejó Percy, quien comenzaba a perder las esperanzas ―Annabeth lo abrazó fugazmente y el grupo continuó caminando.

―Incluso los Semidioses podemos hacer magia, aun si nuestra madre no es Hécate ―dijo Ariel, así como quien comentaba el clima y todos la miraron ―Una de las magias más sencilla, es la Transformación. No es fácil de aprender o practicar. Necesitas de una gran cantidad de tiempo y entrenamiento. Debes visualizar en qué deseas que se transforme aquello que tienes delante, debes verlo cambiar de textura, luego de forma y de tamaño ―Ariel les enseñó un estilo de magia usado en el continente africano, sobre todo el Uagadou: Con gestos de las manos.

Los muros de piedra, de piedra negra hace ya 866 pasos, comenzaban a adquirir un brillo candente y un aire enrarecido. Finalmente, llegaron a la fragua del dios, encontrándose a unas raras sombras, aquí y allá.

― "_No hay forma de acercarnos más"_ ―susurró Percy.

― "_Harry aun tiene su anillo, Mary su capa y yo mi gorra"_ ―susurró Annabeth― _"Ocúltate, Percy"_ ―Percy ya no los veía, ni a sus sombras, los imagino bordeando el lago de lava que había ante sus ojos, se metió en un vagón de carga típico usado en las minas, un par de seres la empujaron y luego escuchó unas voces hablando de una película, escuchó como un reproductor viejo era encendido, entonces alguien habló, diciendo que su raza había forjado el tridente de Poseidón, el rayo de Zeus y el yelmo de Hades, eran Telquines, seres mitad marinos, mitad terrestres, los cuales tenían cabeza de perro, la parte superior de su cuerpo era un torso humano, sus manos eran palmeadas y la parte inferior de su cuerpo bien podía ser una cola de pez o de serpiente; aseguraban trabajar para Cronos, luego de ser traicionados por el Olimpo y que Hefesto se hiciera cargo de la forja de armas. Percy se enfrentó a ellos y los amenazó.

―Nueva lección: La espada que llevo en mis manos, es de Bronce Celestial, puede matar a monstruos y criaturas mágicas y desgraciadamente, vais a probar cuan útil es, ¡Si no retroceden! ―lo hicieron inmediatamente, puso en marcha reversa la vagoneta y salió de allí rápidamente, logró encontrar a Annabeth y le quitó la gorra, allí mismo llegaron los demás, pero antes de contar nada, se lo permitieron a él ―Los Telquines se han aliado con Cronos, porque el Olimpo jamás les dio el reconocimiento que merecían.

― ¿Cuál reconocimiento? ―preguntó Lou, con algo de burla y malicia.

―Ellos crearon el tridente de mi padre, ellos crearon el yelmo de Hades y el rayo de Zeus, pero es una historia no contada y tergiversada ―explicó Percy.

―Y se dice que Hefesto creó los tres ―gruñó Hermione.

―Salgan de aquí ―advirtió Percy.

―No… ―Comenzó Harry

― ¡Háganlo! ―ordenó Percy, mientras que Annabeth lo besaba en la mejilla y Percy era abandonado, atacado por los Telquines y salió expulsado hacía el cielo y luego de un extenso rato en los cielos, cayó.

Percy despertó entonces en una playa, trató de moverse, pero unas manos gentiles se lo impidieron ―No te muevas ―dijo una voz femenina ―Estás muy débil para hacerlo ―su salvadora, le dio algo del néctar de los dioses y le pasó una paño húmedo por la frente, su cabello era de color caramelo y ojos castaños.

―Gracias ―dijo el pelinegro― ¿Quién eres?

―Soy Calipso. Hija de Atlas, no te dañaré, hijo de Poseidón, gracias a ti mi padre ya no carga los cielos ―dijo Calipso sonriente y él volvió a desmayarse. Cuando despertó, llevaba otras ropas, Contracorriente en su bolsillo, oró y agradeció a su padre por la ayuda otorgada por la hija de Atlas. Hablaron un poco, principalmente como había llegado Percy hasta ese lugar, como estaba encerrada allí por ser hija de Atlas ―Mis habilidades de construcción son nulas, pero puedo ayudarte… indicarte, como construir una balsa ―ambos se internaron en la isla, hasta encontrarse ante un árbol muy ancho, ella sonrió ―Es un árbol de Baobab ―sonrió, mientras le enseñaba un par de hachas que estaban en el suelo ―No estamos ni cerca de África, pero esta isla es muy especial. La isla está ubicada en todas partes y al mismo tiempo, en ninguna.

―Es una magia muy interesante ―admitió Percy ―Multi-colocación ―comenzaron entonces a darle golpes al árbol, con tal de talarlo y hacer de él, una balsa para que él pudiera irse. ¿Cómo puedo volver a tu isla?

―Debes desear encontrarme… con todas… tus… ¡FUERZAS! ―Gritó, al tiempo que golpeaba el árbol, el mismo cayó al suelo, con un estruendo tan grande, que Calipso y Percy cayeron de rodillas al suelo, al tiempo que llevaban sus manos a su cabeza. El estruendo fue suficiente, para ensordecerlos, por unos breves momentos. ―Pero yo… no puedo salir de aquí. Este es mi castigo, un castigo que yo… ―suspiró y miró a Percy desgarrada ― ¡Ni siquiera enfrenté a los dioses en la Titanomaquia, no luché del lado de mi padre Atlas o del lado de los dioses, yo…!

―Te apartaste de la guerra ―dijo Percy siendo comprensivo.

―No soy la única, muchos Titanes se apartaron ―dijo ella. ―Los dioses no se fían de sus enemigos. Al menos, mi prisión en bella. ―Ambos vieron la isla, sin percatarse, ni Calipso, ni Percy, de que detrás de ambos había hecho acto de aparición un hombre de largos cabellos castaños― _"Imposible"_ ―susurró Calipso, al girarse y ver al hombre ante ella. Alto, fornido, llevaba una camisa de manga larga de color blanca y un pantalón negro. Se puso de pie― ¡Padre! ―ambos se abrazaron.

― "_Atlas"_ ―susurró Percy, ¿qué podía hacer él, contra uno de los titanes más fuertes, en términos de fuerza?

―Le has dado compañía a mi hija, hijo de Poseidón ―dijo él ―No estoy dispuesto a herirte. Hace mucho que no la veía reír. Ni ser feliz. Y tienes mi palabra, por la Estigia, de que yo no participaré en la guerra que se avecina ―sonrió ―Además: Muchos otros estarán en contra de la guerra, como tu abuela Rea ―sin más palabras, el titán ayudó a completar la balsa, mientras que Calipso era rodeada por un aura lila y luego el aura parecía resquebrajarse, causando que el mar se alborotara y Percy se alejara irremediablemente de la isla, perdiendo pronto a padre e hija de vista, sin poder hacer nada por ellos, aunque algo le decía, que no lo necesitarían. Sintió un peso en su barco, era Hefesto, quien le enseñó las noticias, en las cuales se enseñaba la noticia de la explosión causada en el volcán, por el pelinegro, quien se mostró asustado.

―Una buena explosión de volcán chico ―dijo sonriente, se volvió hacia el horizonte ―Lleva con bien a mi primo, tío Poseidón. Al Campamento Mestizo. ―Percy asintió y Hefesto desapareció en una llama.

Al tocar tierra en la playa del campamento, este parecía desierto. Desenfundó a Contracorriente y comenzó a caminar, los encontró a todos reunidos y haciendo una plegaria por un alma, mientras deseaban que llegara a Los Campos Elíseos.

―Él fue un gran amigo… ―dijo Annabeth, con claros signos de haber estado llorando. Junto a ella, estaban Lou, Harry, Mary, Hermione y Ariel ―Él fue muy valiente, él ayudó al Olimpo y al Campamento en tantas ocasiones, él… ―alzó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron, se veía sorprendida, Percy sonrió de forma tímida, había estado desaparecido, habitando la isla de Calipso por casi una semana― ¡Está allí! ―todos se giraron, Annabeth corrió, empujando a varios campistas, solo entonces, Percy se dio cuenta de que lo habían dado por muerto todo ese tiempo. Solo contó a su equipo que acabó encerrado en una isla desierta, hasta que su padre o alguien más, le envió una balsa mágica, que le llevó hasta la playa del campamento y que aun estaba desorientado.

―Todos han dicho que yo sabía cómo cruzar y… creo que esto puede funcionar… ―Percy entonces le contó su idea.

―Estás loco ―gruñó Harry, pues el plan era una locura ―Esa explosión, no solo te jodió en el oído, también en el cerebro.

―Teseo contó con la ayuda de Ariadna.

―Estaban enamorados ―dijo Lou con una sonrisa tonta y entonces miró extrañada a Percy― ¿Quieres que crucemos el laberinto, como si fuera El Túnel del Amor de un parque de diversiones Random?

― ¡Es una locura! ―gritó Annabeth sonrojada y salió de allí.

―Te ama ―dijo Silena sonriente, todos vieron a la estricta joven ―Soy hija de Afrodita, se de lo que hablo. Solo dale un par de horas… o días, para que se calme, para que entienda que has vuelto con vida y… convéncela de que no pasó nada entre tú y la hija de Atlas ―Percy asintió, en ese momento, apareció el Centauro líder del Campamento.

―Primero, irás a ver a tu madre y luego volverás a hablar con Annabeth ―aconsejó Quirón, Percy asintió y salió al patio, yendo hasta la zona de equitación.

― ¡Blackjack! ―gritó, el Pegaso apareció.

―**Hola jefe** ―dijo el Pegaso― **¿A dónde vamos?**

―Al apartamento ―dijo Percy, mientras cabalgaba a su amigo. Al llegar Sally se asombró de ver a su hijo parado ante ella y al Pegaso negro detrás, Percy se giró, movió sus dedos y su muñeca, el Pegaso se vio transformado en un collar.

Esa noche, Percy durmió en su habitación, su madre le llevó una tonelada de heno, él no supo cómo, ni donde la consiguió o como sabía que Blackjack le acompañaba, supuso que su padre le había dicho.

Soñó con Luke atravesando el laberinto junto a otro semidiós, pronto Luke se encontró desorientado y soltó una maldición, reveló que Quintus estaba del lado de Cronos.

―_Señor ―dijo el semidiós que le acompañaba ― ¿Es cierto que entre más grande sea el grupo, es mayor la posibilidad de perderse?_

―_Eso me temo ―dijo Luke, siguieron su camino, usando el mapa, hasta que el semidiós dijo haber encontrado a otro mestizo y fueron a verle._

Percy mandó un mensaje al Campamento, uno a Dionisio, una copia a Quirón y otra al Olimpo, en todos dijo que Luke estaba dentro del Laberinto. A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora se encontró con Annabeth, Harry, Mary, Gwen y Lou en la puerta de la casa, ellos dijeron que él, Annabeth y Gwen necesitaban un nuevo colegio y que Poseidón había pensado en uno, Lou entregó el folleto con una sonrisa, mientras que entre todos explicaban que iban a detonar el laberinto, ante esto, contaron toda la aventura a la madre de Percy y él contó la parte que ellos no sabían, como casi causa la erupción de un volcán y que mucha gente tuviera que ser desplazada temporalmente. Sally les ayudó usando una computadora y un servicio de mapeado, mostrándoles donde estaban las marcas, Lou sonrió y enseñó una mochila llena de bombas, agradecieron por la ayuda, Percy prometió que no les tomaría mucho tiempo y volvería a la casa, a pasar un tiempo en su propia cama.

Pronto, el grupo se desplazó por casi media Manhattan, dando con las puertas, paredes, alcantarillas y cualquier cosa señalizada como una entrada al laberinto, arrojando las bombas dentro.

Harry y Mary se hicieron cargo de Londres, lograron encontrar las letras, las marcas de que aquellas eran entradas al Laberinto y firmadas por Dédalo, mientras dejaban la ultima bomba y las hacían detonar, tomaron camino hacía un parque, tras sentir la aparición de un gran número de monstruos, allí vieron a un joven peligro, siendo atacado por un grupo de Orcos, el chico había logrado matar a unos tres, pero su armadura estaba despedazada y estaba bastante cansado.

Uno de los Orcos alzó su brazo, listo para arrojarle una lanza, pero Harry fue veloz, corriendo, rodando y plantándose ante el semidiós, recibiendo la lanza en el pecho, la cual rebotó sobre su cuerpo, asombrando al chico― ¿También son Semidioses?

―Así es ―dijo Harry, mientras que se arrojaba a uno de los Orcos y chocaba espadas con él, otro Orco le golpeó con su espada, en la muñeca, abollándose la espada, pero el dolor hizo que Harry soltara _su_ espada, pero inmediatamente sacó su Lanza y atravesó el pecho de uno de los Orcos, recogió su espada y decapitó al que se la había quitado de las manos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Mary, luego de matar al último y ayudando al pelinegro a ponerse de pie.

―Gracias… eh…

―Mary Potter, legada de Selene.

―Ethan Nakamura, hijo de Némesis.

―Harry Potter, hijo de Hera y ella es mi media hermana ―dijo el pelinegro, señalando a Mary.

―Es un placer ―dijo Ethan, quien lucía preocupado ―Por favor: Avisen a Quirón, que seremos ayudados solo por un puñado de campistas del Campamento Júpiter. Yo… ―miró en varias direcciones ―No puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo.

―Un espía dentro de las tropas enemigas ―dijo Mary, Ethan asintió y le dio una sonrisa algo tímida ―Hasta la próxima, Ethan.

―Hasta la próxima, chicos ―dijo él, antes de desaparecer en la espesura de la noche, mientras que ellos volvían a lo suyo.

Quizás un grupo tan pequeño, no pudiera destruir todas las entradas al Laberinto, pero el plan era solo hacerlas derrumbarse, solo un par de ellas.

Desde ese punto, ellos ganaban.


	36. Chapter 36

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**::::**

**36**

**::::**

Nike, la diosa de la victoria, seguramente no era una deidad la cual jugase a los dados o fuera amante del azar. No. Ella a lo mejor escogía a un ganador y luego les daba competitividad a los jugadores.

En estos momentos, se encontraban James, Lily y Hera, acompañando a Harry, Mary y Lou a ver el último partido del mundial de Quidditch, los padres de Hermione, no tuvieron problemas en llegar y en qué hacer, gracias a las indicaciones de James, habían encontrado al grupo de adolescentes y los cuatro se habían saludado armoniosamente, para luego ir a sus lugares, usando unos binoculares mágicos, para ver el juego, era algo asombroso y ninguno de los dos grupos, parecía querer permitir que el otro grupo agarrara la Snitch, volviéndolo todo mucho más interesante y emocionante.

Todo iba bien, hasta que un símbolo apareció en los cielos, una calavera, con una serpiente saliendo por su boca y alguno de los presentes gritó― ¡ES LA MARCA TENEBROSA!

Cientos de Mortífagos aparecieron y comenzaron a atacarlos a todos, mientras que James daba órdenes a la familia Granger y a los jóvenes, de correr al bosque.

― ¡Luego de matarte Potter, el señor oscuro me va a recomenzar…! ―por estar mirando a Mary, no vio como Harry le apareció por la espalda, tras haber transformado su varita en una navaja y con ella, cortarle el cuello. No era buena idea, querer usar un arma de Bronce Celestial, Hierro de la Estigia o de Oro Imperial contra un mortal. Sencillamente, las armas no cumplían con su trabajo. Cientos de Aurores y otros magos, comenzaron a combatir a los Mortífagos, mientras que los magos de a pie, los Muggles y los menores de edad, eran sacados del lugar, quedando aquello como un incidente más.

Ya en el tren, los hermanos Potter revisaban compulsivamente, el tener empacado todo.

_Libro reglamentario de hechizos 3º._

_Disipar las nieblas del futuro._

_Vida domestica y costumbres sociales de los Muggles Británicos._

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicos._

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección._

Tras ascender al tren, Harry comenzó a escribir una crónica, en su ya acostumbrado estilo Gonzo _(Donde el periodista es el centro de atención y como siente la noticia, desde su propia experiencia)_, para publicarlo en su periódico: El Pavorreal Mensajero, sobre el incidente del Mundial de Quidditch.

Despues de ascender a las carrozas, conducidas por los Thestrals, los cuales eran invisibles para casi todos, pero no para unos cuantos, entre ellos Semidioses, Legados o Neville y Luna, quienes habían tendí familiares quienes murieron ante sus ojos, se comenzó el trayecto al castillo. Como cada año, nuevos alumnos llegaban y viejos se iban, como siempre había objetos prohibidos por Fitch, el conserje, Harry se dijo que debía de revisar aquello, mientras era saludado por Salazar, Rowena y Helena.

―Deben saber, que este año no habrá copa de Quidditch ―y todos comenzaron a discutir, casi a punto de armarse un motín o un golpe de estado, de algún tipo.

― ¡La copa siempre ha sido celebrada, no es como en 1992, cuando tuvimos el asunto del Basilisco, nada ni nadie, nos está atacando y si pasa algo, los Potter nos salvarán nuevamente! ―acusó Alice Spinnet, mientras que Mary quería que se la tragara la tierra, pero Harry lo veía divertido.

― ¿Y no les parecerá que el Torneo de los Tres Magos, es igual de emocionante? ―preguntó el director ―En Octubre, vendrán los delegados de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, pero solo podrán participar los alumnos de 6º y 7º, al ser los que más conocimientos tienen y podrán hacer frente a las pruebas que hemos colocado, aunque estas pruebas… ―se detuvo un momento, mirando a Harry, quizás debería de habérselo pensado mejor, podrían haber realizado este mismo evento en 1998, cuando la generación de los Potter tuviera la mayoría de edad dentro del mundo mágico y aprovechar para matar a alguno de los dos, así su padre y los demás Titanes, podrían tomar a los Olímpicos desprevenidos y acabarlos, pero no lo pensó tan… bien ―Estas pruebas, serán algo así como… Test… un ensayo, para saber qué debemos y qué no debemos de hacer, en próximas ediciones. ―Las puertas se abrieron y un hombre alto, de cabello negro con cientos de canas en él, entró ayudándose con un bastón y un ojo mágico de color azul ―Les presento a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de este año, el Auror retirado: Alastor Moody. ―En octubre llegarán las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Me figuro de muchos ya están pensando en participar, pero debo de decirles, que los ministerios de magia inglés, búlgaro y francés, hemos llegado a un acuerdo y un objeto mágico muy poderoso será usado, es llamado El Cáliz de Fuego.

Mientras tanto, Harry ya estaba planificando buscar información, su padre trabajaba en el departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos, podría preguntarle sobre este torneo, sería un buen artículo para su periódico.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se preguntó si ese tal Moody, era la mejor idea para tener como profesor de Defensa. Era un ex–Auror, bien. Pero había algo raro en el sujeto, así que, además de llevar su libro reglamentario de Defensa, se centró el resto de la noche anterior, en aprenderse el hechizo que, según él, podría ayudarle. Ya en el salón y con todos acomodados, el profesor Moody copió en el tablero algunas maldiciones y maleficios, explicaba cómo realizarlas y en frente, ponía los contra-maleficios y como librarse de las maldiciones.

―El número de Mortífagos, ha ascendido peligrosamente en los últimos dos años ―dijo Moody con un tono serio, para luego suspirar y dejar de lado su expresión tensionada ―Perdónenme, jóvenes. Estoy usando palabras que… normalmente, uso en el trabajo ―se río de sí mismo y dio un carraspeo ―Lo que ocurre, es que… el Cuerpo de Aurores, se encuentra preocupado, tras el asunto ocurrido en el Mundial de Quidditch y tengo ordenes explicitas de enseñarles, lo que es una maldición, un maleficio y… que aprendan ambos, así mismo, también que aprendan el _rompedor de maleficio_. Comenzaremos, por un Maleficio sencillo y luego veremos un hechizo que puede serles útil en muchas situaciones ―se quedó pensándolo y en el tablero escribió el nombre de la maldición de cosquillas: Titillando ― ¿Qué intentarían para quitarse las cosquillas? ―alguien alzó la mano― ¿Sí…? ―miró en la tabla de asistencias ― ¿Lavender?

― ¿Usando Glacius?

―No es una mala propuesta ―dijo él ―5 puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Alguien más? ―miró― ¿Greengrass, Astoria?

―Existe un hechizo denominado como "Finite Incantatem", el cual puede detener…

―El Finite Incantatem detiene un ENCANTAMIENTO, señorita Greengrass ―dijo el maestro, para luego copiarlo en el tablero y borrar la palabra Incantatem, para despues decorar Finite, con miles de tizas de colores ―Accio: Maniquí de Pruebas ―un maniquí de madera apareció ―Con el Finite, ustedes detendrán los maleficios que le arrojaré al muñeco, ¿entendido? ―todos asintieron ―Brown, Lavender ―la rubia de Gryffindor se puso de pie y se paró junto a su maestro ―Solo apunten al muñeco, aquí se evaluará, su tiempo de reacción, ¿entendido? ―todos asintieron ―Titillando ―el muñeco comenzó a moverse, como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas.

― ¡Finite! ―exclamó la chica.

―Perfecto ―dijo el maestro ―Tiempo de reacción 5 de 5. Sé cuan raro es este método de calificación, pero espero y lo comprendan.

Vincent Crabbe, Fay Dumbar y Seamus Finnigan, tuvieron 2 de 5.

Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, tuvieron 5 de 5.

Harry y su hermana también obtuvieron un 5 de 5.

Pansy y Parvati obtuvieron un 3 de 5 y un 4 de 5.

Thomas Dean y Blaise Zabini obtuvieron un 4 de 5.

―Finalmente jóvenes, cuando sean dominados por el maleficio Colloshoo, el cual pegará sus pies al suelo ―explicaba Moody ―Les recomiendo, mantener la calma y usar el Finite ―todos asintieron y abandonaron el salón, tras su primera clase, al parecer decente, despues de las clases del profesor Lupin del año pasado.

Harry fue a la sala común y luego partió a la Sala de Menesteres, teniendo en mente una habitación de Adivinación, con todos los implementos para realizar una adivinación y una cama. Era la única tarea que aun no había realizado, pero tenía el resto de la noche. La puerta apareció, la atravesó y nadie supo de él sino hasta el día siguiente, cuando llegó al salón, casi pisándole los talones a la maestra, para luego presentarle la tarea y despues comenzar a tratar de ver su futuro con una taza, la cual poseía algún liquido inflamable, debían de tratar de ver su futuro en el fuego, Piromancia. A Hermione y a Ariel, se les hizo fácil.

Harry era mejor para ver su futuro mediante un prisma, lo anotó todo en un papel y luego lo mostró a su maestra.

_Tres figuras más altas, que una cuarta figura._

_Pruebas duras esperan a la niña._

_Algo vuelve desde el hades y provocará su muerte, por mano propia._

Harry se preguntó, si mandar un mensaje al Olimpo o si solo se trataba de un…

¿Pruebas duras?

¿Sería por el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

¿Alguien participaría, sin tener qué ni que debería participar en el Torneo?

Decidió dejarlo para sí mismo, anotándolo con tinta roja y luego partiendo a la clase siguiente, tras enseñárselo a la maestra Trelawney.

Ella no quería admitirlo, pero la clase de Adivinación, la había dejado un poco… perturbada, pues vio un dragón en el fuego, rugiendo y devorando a alguien.

Mary salió al patio para despejarse.

Más aquella noche, no hubo forma de evitar la pesadilla que sufrió: Se veía lista para una batalla, armada con su varita, en el suelo resonaban pasos pesados, se giraba, veía un dragón negro, de ojos carmesí, ante ella y luego era devorada.

El sueño, se repitió casi cuatro noches seguidas, por lo cual ella no se encontraba en su mejor momento, llegando a maldecirse, por no poder conciliar el sueño.

Solo era una estúpida pesadilla.


	37. El Torneo de los ¿Cuatro Magos?

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**37: El Torneo de los Cuatro Magos**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Todos miraban fijamente al profesor Alastor Moody ―Lo que estoy a punto de enseñarles, no es agradable. Oh no. Les enseñaré las Maldiciones Imperdonables, en este día ―dijo el maestro, mientras sacaba una araña de un tarro ―Iremos escalando poco a poco, en las tres ―apuntó hacía la araña ―Las Maldiciones Imperdonables son… Tienen que sentirlas desde el interior. Deben desear _con malicia_, controlar a otro para conseguir que la maldición Imperius funcione ―Apuntó a la araña ―Baila ―al instante, la apara comenzó a moverse de forma extraña, es preferible el maleficio Tarantallegra a esto. ―Deben desear _con malicia_, para que la maldición Cruciatus funcione, deben _DESEAR _controlar al otro, pero… fácilmente, pueden solo pedirle algo mundano, como cargar libros, sin embargo: no es buena idea arrancarle a alguien su libre albedrio. Pero… solo deben apuntar a otro y decir el nombre de la maldición, para que el Avada Kedavra surja de la varita… o de la mano del mago ―un rayo de luz verde, terminó con la vida de la araña, la cual no parecía haber recibido un daño, solo haberse quedado… dormida. ―Solo dos personas, en todo el mundo tanto mágico, como Muggle, han sobrevivido a la maldición asesina ―todos miraron a Harry y Mary.

―Mi madre dice, que nos protegió con… Amor ―dijo Mary ―Pero también dice, que Harry deseaba protegerme y que eso nos salvó. ―ambos mostraron las cicatrices.

―Finalmente por este día, jóvenes ―dijo el profesor, escribiendo el nombre de la maldición y en frente, el movimiento de varita.

Imperius: Apuntar.

Cruciatus: Apuntar.

Avada Kedavra (Dibujó el "rayo" que tenían Harry y Mary).

Aquello los impactó a ambos y se llevaron una mano a la frente, sin poder creerlo. No era un rayo, era el movimiento de mano, necesario para que el Avada Kedavra surja.

―En la próxima clase, veremos un escudo, para el Avada Kedavra, pero eso sí: deben ser muy veloces, para bloquearlo. Otra opción es… Literalmente, hacerse a un lado ―dijo el profesor Moody.

Tras salir del salón, las chicas y Harry se juntaron, manteniéndose a un par de pasos del salón del profesor Moody. ―Hey Lou ―dijo Mary― ¿Puedes traerme mi…?

―Aquí tienes ―dijo la semidiosa de la magia, entregándole a Mary su Mapa del Merodeador.

―Juro que mis motivos no son puros ―dijo, mientras que el mapa se abría y mostraba todo ―Chicos, miren esto. Ya se me hacía raro.

― ¿Bartemius Crouch? ―preguntó Hermione― ¿Por qué se está haciendo pasar por Moody y por qué nos asusta de esa forma?

―Debemos de ir con Flitwick ―dijo Lou ―Él es un experto en duelo mágico y un jefe de casa.

―El profesor Dumbledore también lo es ―dijo Hermione.

―No es buena idea acercarnos a Dumbledore ―gruñó Harry y todas lo miraron ―Por años, ha intentado controlarnos a ambos. Mamá dice que nos estuvo espiando y es hijo de un Titán, no se puede confiar en ellos… excepto en un limitado grupo, por ejemplo: Hécate ―Lou asintió y Harry enseñó una carta que su madre le había enviado, pero estaba en Griego antiguo y ni Hermione, ni Ariel podían leerlo.

―Dice que Dumbledore es hijo del titán Ceo y que en su despacho tenía muchos dispositivos para vigilarnos ―tradujo Mary y todas la miraron, mientras ella sonreía ―Soy una Legada de Gea y tengo la bendición de Selene, ¿recuerdan?

―Ya veo ―dijo más de uno.

―Con que eso es lo que pasa ―dijo Dumbledore detrás de ellos, mientras que todos sacaban sus respectivas espadas. Se asombraron a ver a Ariel con una espada Khopesh. ―No voy a lastimarlos chicos ―aseguró, pero no bajaron sus armas ―No estoy de acuerdo con la idea de esclavizar al mundo y ya le dejé claro a mi padre, que no lucharé en la futura guerra ―los jóvenes devolvieron sus armas a sus formas mundanas, cuando aparecieron Flitwick y McGonagall, acompañando a Dumbledore, solo para que todos ellos cayeran desmayados y despertaran en sus respectivas habitaciones, con la memoria borrada.

En la siguiente clase de Defensa, Crouch los hizo saltar sobre una mesa, tras arrojarles el Imperius, pues no pudieron capturarlo y él les había borrado la memoria a los semidioses, legada, a los otros maestros y al director semi-titán; solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo extra, dentro del colegio y eventualmente culparía a su padre de las desgracias que acontecerían, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Sin embargo, durante la clase de resistir la maldición Imperius, en la cual debían de saltar sobre una mesa y a el cual solo unos cuantos decidieron participar, Mary se resistió al Imperius, trató de no saltar sobre la mesa, perdió el equilibrio (o eso pareció al menos) y se destrozó los huesos, al golpearse contra el suelo, al ver eso, rápidamente Harry se puso de pie.

―Potter: cura a tu hermana en la enfermería ―ordenó Crouch, digo: Moody, mientras se llevaban a la chica pelinegra. Tras llegar a la enfermería, Harry empleó el Braquiam Emendo, el mismo con el cual ese idiota de Lockhart, le había quitado los huesos a un alumno, tras ser golpeado por una Bludger loca. Mary comenzó a mover las piernas lentamente.

―Muy bien, señor Potter ―dijo una satisfecha Pomfrey, mientras que Harry repasaba las rodillas de su hermana, con la magia emitida por la Piedra de Asclepios, para curarla de cualquier posible daño extra. Despues de otra hora (ahora teórica) de Defensa, una hora de Estudios Muggle o Alquimia, para Mary y Harry y finalmente, una de Encantamientos (donde aprendieron el hechizo convocador: Accio), todos fueron al comedor a cenar, donde se encontraron con una pancarta.

TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS

En este año, Hogwarts será el colegio anfitrión, los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, llegarán a las 18:00 horas del día viernes, 30 de octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes.

―Así Snape no tendrá tiempo de querer envenenarme o hacerme equivocar ―dijo Neville.

―Puedo ayudarte con pociones ―dijo Mary con una sonrisa y confiando en que efectivamente, podría hacerlo.

―Yo también ―dijo una sonriente Lavender Brown, la cual sonrojó a Neville.

Durante la noche del 29 de Octubre, se había decorado todo el castillo, pero las clases del 30 siguieron iguales, hasta las 18:00, evitando que tuvieran Pociones, los de Gryffindor. Todos formaron filas a cada lado, por orden de estatura. Ravenclaw y Slytherin a la izquierda, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff a la derecha.

Desde los cielos, descendió un carruaje colosal, tirados por caballos alados, del tamaño de elefantes. De él, descendió primero una mujer muy alta, tanto como Hagrid, tenía el cabello negro, piel morena, cabello negro, una gabardina negra y un collar de jade en el cuello, los alumnos de Beauxbatons descendieron y todos les aplaudieron, dándoles la bienvenida y ante las ordenes de su directora, cuyo nombre era Olympe Maxime, los alumnos se formaron, en dos filas y por orden de estatura, igual que los de Hogwarts, mientras que Maxime movía la varita y el carruaje, con los caballos desaparecían.

―"_Los caballos se llaman Abraxan, son muy difíciles de cuidar en cautiverio, pero, según se dice, los magizoologistas, se internan en el bosque y los cuidan"_ ―susurró Daphne a Harry, quien se veía asombrado.

Un sonido de burbujeo, se escuchó desde el lago, los Semidioses y las Legadas, desenfundaron sus espadas, más la niebla controlada por Lou, ocultaba que sostenían algo en sus manos, solo parecían tener las manos cerradas en puños. Del lago salió un periscopio (o eso creyeron algunos), pronto vieron un barco salir desde el lago, una puerta se abrió en estribor y el primero en salir fue un hombre de cabello blanco y corto, con una barba de perilla y se quitó su saco grueso de color negro, mostrando una túnica café por debajo. Tan pronto como los miembros de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang fueron acomodados en alguna casa, los anfitriones de Hogwarts, se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, la cena apareció: Platillos ingleses, griegos, franceses y noruegos, tras la cena y algo de charla, con los extranjeros, Dumbledore se puso de pie.

―Ha llegado el momento: El Torneo de los Tres Magos va a dar comienzo. Aquí se encuentran, además de los directores de los colegios participantes ―por Karkarov, Maxime y él ―También se encuentran, el director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica: Bartemius Crouch, el ministro de magia: y el director del Departamento de Juego Mágicos: James Charlus Potter ―el hombre saludó desde su silla, mientras sus hijos aplaudían. El inspector Fitch, entró trayendo un cofre con incrustaciones de joyas y un par de ayudantes, con togas del Ministerio, sacaron de él, un cáliz de madera toscamente tallada ― ¡Todo aquel que quiera entrar en el torneo, escriba su nombre e introdúzcalo en el cáliz, así mismo: Si desean votar por aquel que, según ustedes, merece participar y ser representante de sus respectivos colegios, hagan eso mismo: escriben el nombre en un trozo de papel y lo meten al cáliz! ―Dumbledore agitó su varita y un circulo de magia rojiza rodeó el cáliz― ¡Se advierte, esta es una línea de edad, aquellos menores de edad, que no puedan entrar en el torneo, recibirán un Maleficio ligero! ―Más de uno parecía listo para intentarlo ―Tendrán que introducir los nombres esta noche. Mañana, veremos quienes fueron nombrados y quienes representarán a sus respectivos colegios.

Esa misma noche, varios bajaron, para dejar sus nombres. Sería la única noche del año, donde no se encontrarían con el Toque de Queda, solo por ser el asunto del Torneo.

―Buenas noches, Harry ―dijo Poppy, sonriéndole.

― ¡Por Hera, que susto! ―gritó el joven, tras dejar el nombre de Angelina Johnson, la veía muy capaz de superar las pruebas y serviría bastante, pues su letra era una caligrafía, que fácilmente podía ser descubierta (algo que odiaba de sí mismo), así mostraría que no tenía nada en contra de Gryffindor y quizás, solo quizás, debilitar un poco las barreras entre los leones (Gryffindor) y los cuervos (Ravenclaw).

―Igor Karkarov, nos ha pedido un favor por un resfriado nada normal ―dijo ella, mientras Harry la seguía y ciertamente, Harry probó con el Anapneo, pero el hombre seguía resfriado, liberó solo un poco de energía divina, era un maleficio y bastante molesto, diría a él, ¿porqué hacer que un Mortal se resfriara?, murmuró una curación en Pársel y el hombre fue curado.

― ¡Eres fantástico, muchacho! ―dijo un alegre Igor ―Prometo, que te recompensaré de algún modo. Hogwarts tiene un fantástico Medimago.

―Gracias, señor Karkarov ―dijo Harry, mientras el hombre se iba― ¿Ocurre algo, Poppy?

―Ciertamente Harry ―dijo ella algo preocupada ―Tú y Mary, son aquellos que vencieron a Quien-Ya-Sabes.

―Su nombre… es Tom Sorvoro Ryddle ―dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a Poppy y él sonrió de medio lado― ¿Recuerdas el asunto con la Cámara de los Secretos? ―ella asintió ―Creyó que podría con Mary y conmigo, así que nos enseñó su nombre y como creó el Anagrama. Entonces: ¿crees que podríamos ser…?

―Snape y Karkarov, fueron Mortífagos y que no te sorprenda si intentan algo ―dijo ella, Harry asintió.

Aunque en las horas siguientes lo acabó olvidando, sería muy sospechoso que algo pasara. Solo se fue a dormir.

A la noche siguiente, mientras que Harry recordaba algo que le había molestado ese mismo día, todos estaban en el gran comedor, las velas que normalmente iluminaban la estancia, estaban dentro de calabazas con rostros de Halloween y todos esperaban a que se comenzaran a decir los nombres de los participantes del torneo. El fuego azul de la copa se volvió rojo y un trozo de pergamino saltó ―El representante de Durmstrang es Viktor Krum ―Todos estallaron en aplausos, mientras que el jugador de Quidditch, salía hacía una habitación donde estaban James Potter y Bartemius Crouch ―El representante de Beauxbatons es Fleur Delacour ―todos aplaudieron, más que nada por estar enamorados de la media-Veela que, según varias chicas celosas, se estaba contoneando como una prostituta. EL cáliz volvió a flamear con llama rojas y un papel salió ―Y finalmente, el representante de Hogwarts… Cedric Diggory ―Todos aplaudieron, pero sobre todo, los Hufflepuff ―el Hufflepuff se puso de pie, con una sonrisa en sus labios y cruzó hacía la habitación por la cual desaparecieron Krum y Delacour ―Con esto, damos por c… ―las llamas rojas aparecieron y un cuarto papel surgió del interior, cayendo al suelo, la extrañada Maxime lo recogió y lo leyó.

― ¿Señorita Mary Potter? ―preguntó en voz alta, para que la chica saliera al frente, aunque estaba bastante enfadada por el hecho de que Hogwarts tuviera dos representantes, eran las reglas: Los campeones, a la sala contigua.

La pelirroja de ojos negros, se puso de pie y lentamente, como una Zombi, caminó hacía la habitación, completamente desconectada de la realidad. No escuchó lo que decían los directores y los maestros, solo suponía que podía ser (o no) sobre dejarla competir, ella estaba rezando a su tía Hera para que dijeran que no iba a competir. Había escuchado sobre el torneo en otras ocasiones y sabía que muchas veces, habían heridos o, peor aún: muertos.

Ella era solo una chica de 14 años, ellos tenían 17, además: Dumbledore puso una línea de edad, se suponía que aquello demostraría su inocencia, ¿o no?

Ahora, esas imágenes de la Tesomancia tenían más sentido.

―Salió seleccionada en el Cáliz ―dijo Snape preocupado ―Está obligada a competir.

―Por mucho que a más de uno, no le agrade ―dijo Flitwick contrariado ―La magia del Cáliz es muy antigua y poderosa, intentar algo podría ponernos a todos en peligro. La joven Potter tendrá que competir ―una furiosa McGonagall se dirigió hacía su alumna, la cual retrocedió asustada, esperando un golpe o algo, su maestra daba más miedo que una Mantícora y apostaba a que era peor que una manada entera de ellas. Sintió la mano de su maestra en su hombro ―Lamento que no podamos hacer nada para ayudarte, Mary, querida.

―Obviamente, el puñetero Cáliz ha sido alterado por magia ―gruñó James.

―O en el peor de los casos: Alguien desea matar a Mary ―era Harry, apoyado en la pared ―Mi hermana no tiene la edad, no competirá ―Mary pareció relajarse por un instante.

―Lo lamento Harry, pero la magia del Cáliz… ―Harry casqueó los dedos, Lago apareció y con sus garras y pico destruyó el cáliz.

― ¿Cuál cáliz? ―preguntó enfadado, para luego generar magia en su mano derecha, arrojando una esfera de luz blanca a los trozos y convirtiéndolos en plumas de pavorreal ―Mary: Iremos a casa esta noche y volveremos mañana para las clases ―la pelinegra de ojos verdes, no podía ni siquiera parpadear, solo asintió y se dejó arrastrar por su hermano, para luego ser subida a lomos de Lago, el cual despegó inmediatamente, dejando lleno de plumas el Gran Salón.


	38. Noticias de Eros

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**38: Noticias de Eros**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Para gran sorpresa de Lily y Helen (Hera usaba un cuerpo/Avatar, para vivir en el mundo humano), Harry y Mary llegaron a la casa y se veían… Harry enfadado y Mary asustada.

―Niños ―preguntó Lily, mientras que Mary la abrazaba, la pelinegra estaba en estado de Shock― ¿Qué ocurrió Harry? ―preguntó al joven de semidiós.

―Alguien ingresó el nombre de Mary en el Cáliz de Fuego y salió como… otra competidora de una cuarta escuela inexistente, aun despues del nombre de Cedric Diggory, como campeón de Hogwarts ―dijo Harry enfadado― ¡Y los organizadores del torneo, diciendo que no podían hacer nada, para sacar a Mary de la competencia! ―gritó furiosa― ¡Por el amor a la abuela Rea: Ella está en cuarto año, los demás competidores son de Séptimo!

―Debes aprender a controlar más ese temperamento, Harry ―dijo James llegando y ambas… su esposa mortal y su esposa divina, le miraron ―Harry ordenó a Lago, su Hipogrifo, destruir el Cáliz de Fuego. Tendrás que entrenarte a fondo Mary, cariño, pues no sabemos qué te espera a la vuelta de la esquina y ambos deben de volver al colegio, pues las clases seguirán normal, hasta la primera prueba.

―Vendremos el Fin del Semana, para entrenar ―dijo Harry ―La… ―James los agarró de los hombros y los llevó, mediante Aparición de vuelta al colegio ― ¡Papá, por Olimpo!

―Es lo mejor, Harry ―dijo James ―Vendrán el fin de semana a la casa y entrenaremos a Mary.

―Si señor ―dijo Mary. Ambos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas casas. Al llegar Mary a la suya, encontró una pancarta que decía «Gryffindor: Representante del Torneo de los Tres Magos»

―Mejor tú, que Diggory el hermoso ―dijo una sonriente Alice Spinnet.

― ¡Es verdad, Gryffindor como ganador de la Copa de los Tres Magos! ―gritó Lavender con una copa de cerveza de mantequilla.

― ¡Vamos, Gryffindor! ―gritaron todos, mientras comenzaban a beber cerveza de mantequilla, Mary empleó el Accio, sobre su Capa de Invisibilidad y fue a su habitación. En esos momentos, se imaginaba si esa arpía de Ginevra Weasley siguiera en Hogwarts, como se hubiera puesto de celosa al verla a ella como una más en El Torneo de los Tres Magos y sonrió, al imaginarse las palabras de la celosa chica.

Quizás la vida y el haber entrado en la prueba no fuera tan malo.

A la mañana siguiente, los Campeones, fueron llamados a un salón del 5º piso, donde se apersonó Ollivander, para comprobar las varitas.

Mientras tanto, los otros alumnos tendrían clases comunes y corrientes. Harry se hizo con Lavender Brown, ambos trabajaban bien a pesar de ser un cuervo y un león, logrando terminar, antes que cualquier otro, el ensayo de los venenos indetectables (tanto los venenos naturales –de criaturas–), como aquellos que pudieran ser creados por un mago especializado en Pociones.

―Perfecto: Potter, Brown, Malfoy, ¡Longbottom! ―dijo asombrado― ¿Alguien auxilió a Longbottom?

―Profesor… ―dijo Longbottom algo asustado ―Durante… durante la compra de los libros de 4º año, una vendedora de varitas se acercó a mí, decía llamarse… Helen Mann ―Harry sonrió ―Y ella, me examinó y me vendió una nueva varita, luego me acercó donde un experto en pociones y me entregó unos frascos.

― ¿Qué contenían los frascos? ―preguntó Snape interesado.

―Poseían… una poción de… ¿Cómo era? ―lo había olvidado― ¿Recuperación del Núcleo Mágico?

― ¿Regeneración de Núcleo Mágico? ―preguntó asombrado y Neville asintió ―Longbottom, permítame ver su horario ―el chico lo entregó, viendo al maestro el cual tenía un gesto de contrariedad en el rostro ―Los días jueves, entre las 16:00 y las 16:30, vendrá y realizaremos algunos… exámenes de pociones, con tal de que usted recupere sus notas perdidas, por culpa de su núcleo defectuoso Longbottom ―Neville asintió.

Todos se retiraron de clase, mientras Lavender, Harry y Neville conversaban, tomaron camino hacía el tercer piso, en lugar de ir a su torre, pero casi ni se dieron cuenta de hacía donde iban.

―Señor Diggory: Fresno, pelo de Unicornio, flexible, 30.5 centímetros ―era la voz de Ollivander, se acercaron y lo vieron con la varita de Cedric, revisándola, la entregó. ―Señorita Delacour―la joven entregó su varita al excéntrico anciano ―Palisandro, pelo de Veela, rígida, 25 centímetros. ―recibió entonces la varita de ―Carpe y fibra de dragón, 26 centímetros, bastante… rígida, creada por Gregorovitch. ―la revisó una última vez, la entregó y recibió la varita de Mary ―Acebo, pluma de cola de fénix ― asintió y la devolvió ―Sí. Todas están en perfectas condiciones. Será cosa de los hechizos que utilicen y como se desenvuelvan en las pruebas ―todos los jóvenes, asintieron, se veían cansados.

―Hola Mary ―saludó su hermano, la pelinegra casi ni lo vio, por el cansancio.

―Oh, señor Potter ―dijo una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes ―Me alegro de encontrármelo.

―Es un placer el volverla a ver, señora Skeeter ―dijo Harry, realizando una reverencia y besando la mano de la mujer, la cual lanzó una risilla, mientras Dumbledore veía como su plan parecía estar rindiendo frutos, si lograba tener al Profeta y al Pavorreal Mensajero de su parte, podría conseguir la ayuda necesaria en la guerra contra Voldemort.

― ¿Cree poder concederme, una entrevista, señor Potter? ―preguntó Rita.

―Por supuesto ―dijo Harry ―Si fuera usted tan amable de acompañarme, creo conocer el lugar indicado ―la rubia sonrió y le siguió, igual que Dumbledore, quien sacó una botella y vio como iban al 4º piso, al salón 407, esto no podía ser mejor para el viejo, un salón pequeño, con algunas sillas, ventanas pequeñas, las cuales cerró con magia.

― "_Incendio"_ ―susurró, haciendo que la poción burbujeara y lentamente, se fuera convirtiendo en un vapor, el cual empezó a inundar la sala.

― ¿Podría hablarnos un poco sobre las casas de Hogwarts y la 4ª campeona?

―Hogwarts se ha manejado desde siempre, por la competencia sana. A veces, nace entre los alumnos, la competencia desleal, más no es un signo de que uno sea "bueno" y el otro sea "malo", demuestra que necesitamos ver a las personas y no las casas ―contestó Harry, quien notó como la vuela pluma de Rita, estaba escribiendo algo completamente distinto, Harry sonrió e inundó la pluma de Rita, con su magia, para cambiar las respuestas, creyeron tener algo de… calor ―Mary y yo, hemos crecido con el amor de nuestros padres y… con una madurez asombrosa por parte de la tía Lily ―sonrió ―Imagínelo, mi querida señora: ¿una mujer, aceptando en su hogar, al hijo bastardo de su esposo? Pocas mujeres, aceptarían que un niño que no es suyo y que es símbolo de la traición de sus esposos, pueda pisar su hogar.

―Existe un rumor, que dice que ordenaste a tu curioso Hipogrifo destruir la Copa de los Tres Magos ¿Por qué reaccionaste así? ―preguntó Rita, respirando profundamente y dejando ir el aire ―Disculpa querido, ¿te importa, si me quito mi gabardina?

―Adelante, no tengo problema ―Harry se giró, hasta que escuchó la gabardina caer al suelo ―El Cáliz de los Tres Magos, tiene una magia tan antigua, que se dice fue creada por un Mago Egipcio y que fue entregada a la Inglaterra Mágica, tras un acuerdo de paz, pero no existe ningún registro sobre la magia usada por la Copa, no saben cómo funciona, solo conocen un par de runas de la copa, pero no el significado de todas ellas, ni el cómo activarlas a consciencia. Dicen que no pueden… sacar a Mary de la prueba, que la magia del Cáliz… es… ―comenzó a respirar copiosamente, al tiempo que lograba sentir como los pensamientos de Rita, eran lo que se estaba escribiendo a causa de la Vuela-Pluma, Harry consiguió quitarle el control a Rita de la pluma, solo con su magia, hacer pasar literalmente la libreta de pagina y escribir sus respuestas ―La magia del cáliz es antigua, pero no saben cómo funciona a un 100%. Dumbledore colocó, un círculo rúnico, que él llama Línea de Edad, si un menor, trata de atravesarla será envejecido por 24 horas y mi hermana no está envejecida, no como Fred y George Weasley, quienes se estuvieron paseando con grandes barbas blancas por el colegio… ―ninguno de los dos habló, una fuerza externa, las feromonas, les hicieron acercarse, desearse, se besaron con pasión y las ropas los abandonaron a ambos, la libreta y la pluma acabaron en el suelo, inactivas.

Dumbledore sonrió, al ver que tendría a Skeeter atada a Harry y a sus deseos, ahora, solo necesitaba entregarle a Harry, algo que fuera… valioso, algo que lo atrajera a él. La Niña Que Vivió y Caín, estarían de su parte, harían frente a Voldemort y a sus Mortífagos, hasta destruirlos, ensalzando y realzándolo a él, en su fama como Líder de la Luz. El director se alejó, siendo el único que escuchaba los gemidos de gozo de la mujer, quien solo le pedía a su amante, ser más rápido y darle más…

_Duro._


	39. Segunda Prueba

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**39: Segunda Prueba**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Albus Dumbledore, hijo de Ceo, se alejó de la habitación con una gran sonrisa al poder sentir, mediante su magia, como esos dos semidioses (Harry y Rita), estaban consumando su pasión. Rita era una reportera condecorada cientos de veces, mientras que Harry era Caín, además ella bien podía colocar a sus notas, una ilusión para que Cuffe, no supiera lo que ella estaba escribiendo, Rita se había ganado (y a pulso), una fama de ser una amarillista, ¿Qué tal, si Cuffe leyera las notas amarillistas, pero el periódico publicara una noticia positiva?

Luego de casi una hora de haber desaparecido, el Slytherin y la reportera, abandonaron el salón, la mujer agitó la varita las ropas de ambos quedaron planchadas y oliendo a lavanda ―Harry, es… ―la máscara de calma y seguridad de la mujer, la abandonó, por un rostro de temor.

―Nadie puede saberlo ―contestó él, era obvio incluso para él no siendo un Ravenclaw ―Porque: 1 Soy menor de edad y estarías en problemas. 2 Soy un competidor del Profeta ―la hija de Eros sonrió, al ver que su querido amante conocía las reglas, ambos habían sido unidos por magia del padre de Rita y lo sabían, lo sentían y aquello… lo hizo temer un poco ―Ahora sí, que estoy en un buen problema ―ella solo lanzó una risilla ―Es en serio. Lou Ellen Blackstone es una Semidiosa, mi hermana y Hermione Granger son Legadas, una de Selene y otra de Lytir, podrían sentir nuestra conexión.

―Nadie podrá sentirlo, tú tranquilo ―le aseguró ella, él suspiró y confió, mientras ella desaparecía, con su forma Animaga y él, bajaba al segundo piso, para encontrarse con su encolerizada hermana, quien parecía a punto de lanzar aquel huevo de oro, por una ventana.

― ¡Harry! ―la voz de Mary, sonó como si estuviera a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, la chica llevaba el huevo bajo su brazo derecho y se lo tendió a su hermano, quien lo agarró y lo miró― ¡Estoy harta de ese maldito huevo!

―Sin groserías, Mary ―dijo una voz, era James.

― ¡Lo he intentado todo y no hay forma de descifrar nada! ―dijo la chica con los nervios y el estrés a flor de piel. En familia, habían intentado absolutamente todo, pero no. No había nada que pudieran aprovechar, para descubrir el secreto del huevo, habían empleado el hechizo Revelio, lo habían lanzado al fuego y una furiosa y psicótica Mary había lanzado un Confringo, pero nada. El huevo seguía intacto. En aquellos momentos, estaban en la casa, en el traspatio más específicamente, tomando aire y tampoco habían podido descubrir, quien había metido a Mary al examen. ― ¡ESPERO QUE HADES ESTÉ TORTURANDO A LOS BASTARDOS, QUE CREARON ESTE TORNEO DE MIERDA! ―Gritó de sorpresa, carcomida por el estrés y arrojando el huevo por encima de la cabeza de su hermano, cayendo el huevo en un lago dentro de la propiedad Potter.

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

_que sobre la tierra no se escuchan nuestros cantos._

_Y estas palabras, medita mientras tanto,_

_pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

_Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

_demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

_Ya ha pasado media hora, así que más vale que te apresures_

_porque lo que se queda aquí siempre se pudre._

― ¿Alguien más, escuchó lo que yo escuché? ―preguntó Harry y todos asintieron.

―Tomaron algo valioso, para cada campeón ―dijo Hera, mientras que usaba sus poderes divinos y hacía que el huevo flotara fuera de las aguas ―Si lo hemos escuchado, cuando entró en contacto con el agua, entonces aquello valioso, estará bajo las aguas.

― ¡El Lago Negro! ―dijeron James, Lily, Harry y Mary.

Días despues, surgió un problema para Harry: escoger una pareja para el baile de navidad, ¿Por qué era un problema? Porque les había robado el corazón a una Semidiosa y a dos legadas, así que las chicas eligieron por él, yendo Harry al baile con Lou, mientras que Hermione iría con Krum y Mary con Luna.

Era increíble, para los hermanos Potter, que lo único importante en esos momentos, fuera el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pues casi parecía que al Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores y al Ministro de Seguridad Mágica, se les habían olvidado varios inconvenientes con usuarios de la Magia Oscura (muchos identificados como Mortífagos) y que, actualmente, eran un enorme peligro para todos. Pues no, lo más importante, era el baile.

Increíble.

A la mañana siguiente del baile, la comida y las bromas, las clases volvieron a la normalidad. Fue una sorpresa para todos, el ver a McGonagall pidiendo que hablaran lo más bajo posible y solo lo indispensable, Draco se hubiera reído, de no ser porque Slytherin podría haber perdido casi 50 puntos, pues antes de entrar al salón, un chico de Hufflepuff se quejó de que McGonagall le había bajado tal cantidad de puntos, por reírse involuntariamente de la broma de un amigo suyo.

Pasaron un par de días y ya Mary estaba lista para la prueba, había recibido ayuda de Dobby, el Elfo Domestico y tendría que sumergirse en las aguas del lago negro y rescatar algo o alguien. Estaba nerviosa a más no poder. Miró hacía el público, solo encontrándose con su madre, su padre, su tía y amigas, ¡pero Harry no estaba allí, apoyándola!, aquello hizo a la Potter aterrorizarse, su hermano era su mano derecha en todas las circunstancias, algunas veces su confidente, con quien reír, con quien conversar, con… ¿estaría su hermano en el fondo del lago?, sonrió, ¡Oh! Ya quería ver lo que tenía que decir la tía Helen, vaya que sí, pues al parecer, las cosas acabarían muuuy mal, para cierto grupo de personas.

Mary se comió las algas entregadas por Dobby, se escuchó el silbato y todos se sumergieron bajo las aguas, descubriendo Mary que ahora contaba con branquias para respirar, se metió la segunda a la boca y comenzó a rebuscar, en la oscuridad del lago― **¡Lumus Solem!** ―ahora contaba con una linterna― _¡Me siento estúpida!_ ―pensó, mientras caminaba por el fondo del agua, recordó todos los antiguos hechizos y maldiciones, practicados junto a sus padres y hermano, entonces recordó uno en especial, sonrió y nado fuera de las aguas, todos se extrañaron al verla salir sin haber rescatado a nadie, mientras que Albus conversaba con la reina sirena, quien salió para decir que la chica no había encontrado a su hermano y que estaba parada casi en la ensenada del lago, Albus la miró y frunció el ceño, al ver que Mary no estaba cumpliendo con su prueba, pues él consideraba esto, de suma importancia para detener a Voldemort, más como un entrenamiento que otra cosa. La vieron desenfundar su varita y todos se fijaron en ella, dejando de insultarla ―_Poseidón, apiádate de mí y permíteme, partir las aguas a la mitad, para salvar a mi hermano. Hécate permite que mi magia sea lo suficientemente poderosa, para lo que estoy planeando hacer_ ―pensó, mientras comenzaba a ondear la varita de un lado a otro, para luego levantarla al aire, había visto ese hechizo, en un libro de la biblioteca Potter, tras descubrir que tendría que sumergirse en esas puñeteras aguas― **¡Aqua Division! (División de Agua)** ―una luz celeste surgió de la varita y Mary apuntó al lago. Todos lanzaron un jadeo de sorpresa y comenzaron a aplaudir, al ver como había cubos de agua divididos y repartidos por todos lados― **¡Agilitatem!** ―la chica se auto-hechizó y corrió a gran velocidad, por el ahora suelo firme, hasta el cubo de agua, donde estaba su hermano, metió las manos y las sintió pesadas, era agua, al fin y al cabo, el hechizo se rompió, todos trataron de llegar a las orillas― **¡Rennervate!** ―su hermano despertó, se veía desorientado ―Comete esta cosa ―ordenó la mayor, el semidiós obedeció ―Prepárate, el agua comienza a retomar su forma ordinaria, su hermano asintió y fueron golpeados por las aguas, nadaron hasta la orilla, saliendo sanos y salvos.

Mary Potter: 50

Cedric Diggory: 40

Víctor Krum: 40

Fleur Delacour: 30

―El 24 de Junio, tendrá lugar la tercera prueba al anochecer ―dijo el señor Bagman ―En el mes de Mayo, se les notificará a los Campeones en qué consistirá la última prueba. Gracias por el apoyo que han brindado a cada uno de ellos.

Pasó una semana de tremenda normalidad educativa, cuando una nota llegó de forma misteriosa a la habitación de Mary.

_Busca a tu hermano, vayan al paso de la cerca, al final de la carretera principal de Hogsmeade (más allá de Dervish y Barnes) el sábado a las dos en punto de la tarde. Traigan comida._

_Sirius._

―_En dos días_ ―pensó Mary, para luego ir a comunicárselo a su hermano. A la mañana siguiente, Mary tuvo una discusión con Snape o más bien, el profesor la acusó de haber sacado las Branquialgas de su despacho, más no tenía ninguna prueba, en eso entró Igor Karkarov y dijo que debían de hablar, él y Snape, alzando el director de Durmstrang su manga derecha, pero Snape la bajó rápidamente y convirtiéndose en un manojo de nervios, mientras ordenaba a todos salir de clase, Mary empleó un hechizo auditivo, algo que había aprendido de su madre, logrando escuchar sobre algo llamado _"La Marca"_ y que él también debía de haber sentido _"algo"_, con respecto a esa marca. Con sus padres rondando en el colegio, su padre por ser el ministro deportivo y Lily por querer cuidar de ambos (además de que Hera se aparecía donde se le daba la gana, cuando ella así lo deseaba), lo dijeron a los adultos y Lily entendió a la primera y llamó a su familia, para hablarlo en la tranquilidad de su hogar, usando ambos hermanos un Traslador, encontrándose con que la casa estaba sumamente protegida.

―La Marca Tenebrosa, es un método de convocatoria creado por Tom Ryddle ―comenzó Lily ―Se muestra como el tatuaje de un cráneo y de cuya boca sale una serpiente. Este… tatuaje, este símbolo, es grabado con fuego y _(literalmente)_ sangre de la persona marcada, ellos, los Mortífagos, pueden saber cuando el símbolo es convocado en los cielos, para que vayan al encuentro de su amo ―sin que Lily lo supiera, Harry estaba grabando todo esto, con una Vuela-Pluma, regalada por Rita y tenía varios papeles no solo conjurados bajo la mesa, sino que también estaban encantados, él podía hacerlo y no salir amonestado por el Ministerio, gracias a que su varita carecía de un hechizo de rastreo, muy común en los menores de edad, tenía su varita en una mano y cuando la varita vibraba, era momento de literalmente, pasar de pagina, para seguir escribiendo, en parte repetía las palabras de Lily y la pluma lo escribía o en parte, escribía algo suyo, luego pondría un alias ―Todos los Mortífagos, están atados a Voldemort mágicamente, al seguir sus ideales y sé, de una buena fuente, que existen lugares en Inglaterra a los cuales, solo los Mortífagos pueden entrar, gracias a la Marca Tenebrosa. ―Ok, tendría que omitir eso ultimo, más no el asunto de Karkarov, ya luego investigaría más a fondo si Snape era solo un espía o un activo entre los Mortífagos.

Era verdad que el Bronce Celestial y el Oro Imperial no podían herir a un mortal, pero su Lanza, no era de ninguno de esos dos materiales. Quizás estuviera siendo extremista y era cosa de los Aurores el cazar Mortífagos, pero él no permitiría que estos vagaran por Inglaterra, aterrorizando a quien se le diera la gana.


	40. Antes del 2 va el 1

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

_**N/A Laura: El Baile de Navidad nunca fue de mi agrado, me parecía un relleno y personalmente, ni a Diego, ni a mí, nos gustan mucho esa clase de eventos, a pesar de que hemos ido a uno que otro (o fiestas de 15 años) y bailamos juntos, lo hacemos más por obligación, que por gusto. Somos más de quedarnos en casa y ver películas, (cuando vamos, siempre nos quedamos sentados escuchando la música) en lugar de socializar con otros humanos XD.**_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**40: Antes del 2, va el 1**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mary sonrió, no podía creer que todo estuviera yendo tan bien y en un par de meses, tendrían la última prueba y toda aquella pesadilla finalmente terminaría ―_Aunque en esta ocasión, nos dejaron hacerlo a nosotros mismos, desentrañarlo, la próxima vez… ¿qué será?_ ―se preguntó, mientras rememoraba, gracias a los periódicos El Profeta y The Peacock Messenger de hace algunos meses, la primera prueba, la del huevo.

**Recuerdo**

_Mary y Cedric, miraron hacia el cielo, estaba cubierto por nubes de plata, señal de que una buena lluvia iba a caer, se escuchaban los rayos y la chica sonrió. Hasta hace… cuando aun tenía 10 años, pensaba que la lluvia era un cumulo de agua que se secaba transformándose en vapor, se enfriaba al subir, formando una nube de agua, luego dejaba caer la lluvia por el propio peso del agua y las tormentas se debían a distintas temperaturas en las nubes, capaces de producir lluvia, truenos, vientos y, en caso de que hiciera el frio necesario, se podía provocar el granizo. Actualmente, sabía que ciertas deidades estaban provocándolo: Zeus, Thor y Min._

_El primero en salir fue Cedric, quien transformó un par de grandes rocas, en perros, los cuales comenzaron a ladrarle a la dragona y a correr lejos de ella, enfadada la dragona los siguió, así que Cedric capturó el huevo._

_Despues fue el turno de Fleur, quien usó un conjuro y aprovechó su voz de Veela para dicho conjuro, consiguiendo hipnotizar a la dragona, pero la dragona, al creer fielmente en las imágenes que se presentaban ante sus ojos, le quemó la falda a la chica._

_Cuando lo hizo Viktor, usó el hechizo de Conjuntivitis, pero la dragona cayó hacia atrás aplastando algunos de sus huevos (Luna les hizo deprimirse, al decirle al grupo, que la dragona seguramente era madre) y él consiguiendo el suyo_

_Finalmente, fue el turno de Mary. Lo primero que la chica intentó fue con un «Accio: Huevo de Oro», pero como los creadores del torneo no eran tan idiotas, no funcionó, enfrentó el fuego de la dragona, con su Aguamenti y su Glacius, mientras avanzaba hacia el frente, usando el hechizo Atrapado, para que unos grilletes de tierra, roca y madera de arboles, la capturaran, mientras ella, tomaba el huevo._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

La chica suspiró, mientras se ponía de pie y daba paso a ir a su clase de Transformaciones, aunque, de camino la asaltaron los celos, al ver a su hermano, siendo acompañado por Hermione, Ariel y Lou, dos de ellas tomadas de un brazo con él, otra solo caminando junto a su hermano y riendo, mientras hablaban de mitología y sobre el mal presentimiento que tenía él sobre las pruebas. Mary suspiró, ¿realmente estaba celosa de que su hermano tuviera una relación con sus mejores amigas? (más amigas de él, que de ella, aunque eso no le importaba en extremo), suspiró y se acercó, ellos le saludaron y le desearon suerte en la próxima prueba. El hecho de que no tuvieran nada sobre lo que trataría la siguiente prueba, solo ponía más nerviosos a los cuatro competidores.

― ¡Potter, Granger, Prince y Blackstone! ―gritó Minerva, los cuatro se giraron hacía la maestra quien se veía furiosa y no venia sola, era acompañada por James, Lily y Helen ― ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE METIERON USTEDES?!

― ¿Perdón? ―preguntó Ariel confundida.

― ¿Por qué no fueron al Baile de Navidad? ―preguntó Lily seriamente y algo enfadada con su hija y su sobrino.

**Recuerdo**

_En la noche previa al Baile de Navidad, Mary citó a las chicas en el patio delantero del castillo, a las 19:20 horas, despues de la cena llegaron Hermione, Ariel y Lou. ―Hola Chicas ―todas le sonrieron a Mary ―Escuchen, sé que yo soy la Campeona Apócrifa del Torneo y todo eso y tendremos un baile al cual debo de ir, pero, todas nosotras estamos… flechadas por mi hermano, ¿o no? ―sus compañeras se sonrojaron y ella sonrió triunfante._

―_Tienes algo en mente ―preguntó Hermione y unas sonrientes Lou y Mary asintieron, para luego explicar su plan de forma calmada, teniendo una recepción positiva._

_Mientras que los restantes campeones habían ido, todos habían bailado y demás, ellos se habían ido a la casa que Harry había comprado a ver películas y jugar pico-botella._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Éramos cinco chicas y un chico ―dijo Mary como si fuera obvio, pero los adultos fruncieron aun más su ceño, ante la indiferencia de la cuarta campeona del torneo, quien lo decía como si fuera algo obvio y se hubieran atrevido a pasar por encima de una tradición de Hogwarts ―No nos daban las cuentas y no queríamos parecer lesbianas, ni mi hermano puede dividirse entre cuatro y aparecer con nosotras en el baile o más de uno le daría un infarto.

―Tenemos una buena relación amorosa con Harry ―explicó Hermione, quien, como siempre era la voz de la razón ―Estamos bien así como estamos y sería habernos peleado a espada y magia, por ver con quien iría él.

―Tampoco nos gustaría que otra chica le acompañara ―dijo Lou frunciendo el ceño ―Y… para evitarnos tener que ser curadas por Harry o la señora Pomfrey, nos evitamos ir, lo hablamos con él y…―sonrió ―Sus palabras textuales fueron…

― «Sé que las cuatro tienen sentimientos por mi y sé que son capaces de literalmente, luchar entre ustedes, así que les dejaré a ustedes elegir quien irá conmigo al baile» ―dijo Harry citándose a sí mismo, con una sonrisa en los labios y encogiéndose de hombros, antes de seguir hablando ―Lucharon o… lo hablaron. Al final me dijeron que no iríamos, y yo no tenía intensiones de que alguna otra chica se me acercara.

―Nos fuimos a un apartamento que Harry compró. A descansar del asunto de las pruebas y ver películas ―dijo Mary sonriente.

― ¿Películas? ―preguntó Minerva extrañada.

―Cientos de fotos las cuales pasan tan rápido, que dan la sensación de imagen y tienen diálogos y sonidos especiales ―dijo Lily sonriente ―Es… Una obra de teatro, vista por un objeto similar a una Bola Mágica. ―Minerva, James, (la propia Lily) y Dumbledore solo suspiraron, dejando ir su enojo.

―Andando Mary ―dijo Harry, ella asintió y las chicas le siguieron, se dirigían hacia la puerta principal.

― ¿A dónde van ahora? ―preguntó Lily.

―Me ayudarán a entrenar y pasaremos el tiempo como el grupo que somos y besándonos con Harry, no entre nosotras ―dijo Mary con una sonrisa ―**Accio: Saeta de Fuego**.

―Lago ―exclamó Harry, mientras que el Hipogrifo llegaba.

―Agárrense ―dijo Lou a Hermione y a Ariel, mientras desaparecían en muchos destellos rosados y negros.

―**Consecutus, Mary Potter** ―dijo Lily, mientras una luz blanca iba en busca de su sobrino y luego de casi dos horas volvía a ella, quien se veía extrañada ante lo que estaba por decir ―Están… están muy lejos… en Alemania ―todos le miraron extrañados.

―Fawkes ―dijo Dumbledore, el Fénix apareció y los transportó a todos envueltos en una bola de fuego, en busca de la firma de magia de los adolescentes, apareciendo en el interior de un apartamento grande y decorado con una pintura de Hera, James y Harry, además de una estatua de un Pavorreal, un comedor, una sala de estar, los jóvenes estaban metidos en la cocina y al fondo se veían unas escaleras llevaban al segundo piso. Dumbledore comenzó a pensar, en cómo convencer a Harry de que se uniera a la Orden del Fénix y usar ese apartamento para la Orden.

Minerva lanzó un hechizo de reconocimiento contra una pared, mientras que se desvelaba que las paredes, el suelo y las escaleras, estaban repletas de Runas de invocación, estabilidad y dimensión de tamaños titánicos― ¡Hay Runas de espacio-tiempo en las paredes! ―chilló emocionada, al ver los círculos rúnicos, los cuales pronto se desvaneció.

―No han sido invitados al apartamento ―dijo Harry con un tono de enfado, con un delantal que decía "Besa al Chef" y él con las mejillas marcadas por besos de labial de varios colores, sacó su varita ―**Epistrofí** ―los adultos fueron rodeados por chispas de colores blancas y azules, antes de desvanecerse.

― ¡Harry! ―le llamó Hermione desde la cocina ― ¡Creo que ya está listo! ―se escuchó la campana de un horno.

―Perfecto ―dijo Mary, sacando del horno, un pastel de carne, mientras que Ariel sacaba un pastel de chocolate, lo cortaron en trozos, los sirvieron en platos y fueron a la sala, donde había un intento de Harry, Mary se preguntó porqué la varita de su hermano no era de Nogal, pues era un inventor mágico estupendo: Su hermano generaba películas enteras o más bien: las sintonizaba, usando una especie de pecera de cristal con humo de varios colores, los cuales se definían como personas o como el paisaje, era divertido y permitía usar la imaginación.

Tras volver a aparecer en Hogwarts, se encontraban asombrados ante lo que Harry podía hacer. Ante lo que había hecho cada año: Recrear un elemento alquímico que le valió un espacio en la comunidad de Medicina Mágica, derrotar a Voldemort no una, sino hasta 5 veces por los Horrocrux, crear Runas como aquellas y permitirse el transportar un edificio entero de un lugar a otro, sin que le supusiera el más mínimo esfuerzo.

― ¿Alguien más notó que la Runa del suelo se retroalimentaba, de la magia de ellos y de la nuestra? ―preguntó Dumbledore, tratando de no parecer preocupado, pero lo estaba, con el poder y el conocimiento que Harry había estado obteniendo año con año, se volvía más y más poderoso, quizás, era hora de que ver a Harry, presentarlo ante La Orden del Fénix y dejar de lado a Mary, los logros de Harry y el que fuera un Semidiós, eran más que suficientes, él podría vencer a Voldemort, tendría que hacerlo.

Hora de centrarse en el hijo Semidiós de James Potter. Pero eso sería despues de la última fase del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Ese apartamento le sería muy útil a Dumbledore, como base de operaciones de la Orden del Fénix.


	41. El Regreso

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**41: El Regreso**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

A la pequeña fiesta de los jóvenes, se unió Rita Skeeter, para asombro de las chicas, pero rápidamente Mary explicó que ella también era parte del Harén de Harry, todas se lo tomaron con gracia y la chica agradeció por aquello: que no se fueran a matar unas a otras (o a su hermano), pues la broma era suya, aun así, no podían negar que, aquello que las unía era Harry: Ya fuera su belleza física, su sentido de la responsabilidad para el colegio, sus logros, etc.

A la mañana siguiente, los jóvenes se apersonaron en Hogwarts y fueron a las clases. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Harry sabía que había algo más, en cuanto al director, él sabía que este hombre quería algo de él, su magia, su presencia solo lo había sentido de semidioses. Semidioses como él, como Lou, la propia Rita, Percy, Annabeth.

¿Pero, quien era el padre de Albus Dumbledore?

Harry se había entendido perfectamente con la magia, quizás sería algo más digno de Lou, sí, eso seguro. Pero Lou, entró al Mundo Mágico, por una carta que le fue entregada de Hogwarts, ella no tenía un padre mágico a su lado. Solo en ese momento, se pudo dar cuenta, de que no sabía casi nada sobre su novia, decidió que ya le preguntaría, en otro momento, por ahora debía de prestar atención a la clase de Pociones.

―Potter ―llamó el profesor.

― ¿Cuál de los dos, profesor? ―preguntó Mary y al Slytherin le apareció una sonrisa delgada en los labios.

―Harrison, específicamente ―dijo Snape y Harry asintió, mientras esperaba la pregunta― ¿De qué está compuesta y cuál es el resultado de beber la Poción de Edad?

―Bazo de tritón, agua del Río Rahad y pluma de fénix negro ―dijo el joven, para luego ponerse derecho.

―No ―contestó el profesor ―No nos diga el proceso de creación, Potter ―Harry asintió y se aclaró la garganta.

―Al ser ingerida, la mente se vuelve más madura, así mismo el envejecimiento físico también es mayor ―dijo Harry.

―Bien Potter ―dijo Snape satisfecho ―10 puntos para Slytherin ―paseó la mirada por el salón ―Longbottom, ¿de qué se compone y cuál es el resultado de la Poción Volubilis?

―La poción Volubilis tiene el efecto de cambiar la voz. Se compone de Aguamiel… ―hizo un esfuerzo por recordar y se llevó las manos a la cabeza ―Ramas de menta… mandrágora cocida y… ―miró hacia arriba, haciendo memoria y dándole golpes a la mesa con los dedos, mientras la memoria llegaba ― ¡Jarabe de eléboro! ―exclamó feliz.

―15 puntos para Gryffindor ―dijo Snape con una sonrisa sincera ―Finalmente, estoy viendo cosas de Alice en usted ―Neville sonrió― ¡Y más le vale, seguir hojeando el libro, eso es bueno para usted! ―el joven asintió ―Buena suerte en la última fase del examen, señorita Potter.

―Gracias, profesor ―contestó ella sonriente.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Finalmente, llegó la gran fecha, el 15 de Abril finalmente estaba con ellos. Los cuatro competidores, fueron guiados a distintas entradas del laberinto, las reglas eran sencillas: Abrirse paso entre las criaturas mágicas de la prueba, llegar al centro del laberinto y sujetar la copa.

Todo dentro del laberinto se puso raro, cada uno combatió a algunas criaturas mágicas como Acromántulas, Cangrejos de fuego, un Grifo y otras criaturas. Cuando Mary, ya cerca del centro, encontró a una malherida Fleur y a Cedric combatiendo a Viktor, sin dudarlo, Mary lanzó el Embrujo Oppugno, contra Viktor, quien fue atacado, luego Mary uso un Contra-Accio, para enviar a Viktor y a Fleur a la entrada del laberinto.

Cedric y Mary lo convirtieron en una carrera, pero al estar por agarrar la copa, Mary lanzó el maleficio _Impedimenta_, que hizo que unas raíces se ataran a los pies de Cedric y él se fuera de cara contra el suelo, más no lo tomó como algo personal, sonrió y lanzó un grito de euforia cuando al chica agarró la copa, solo para mostrarse asombrado y algo asustado, al verla desaparecer― ¿La copa era un Traslador? ―las raíces lo soltaron, agarrando firmemente su varita, se hizo levitar y salió rápido de allí, contando a los jueces lo ocurrido, claramente aquello no estaba planificado por como todos reaccionaron, pronto se armaron grupos de búsqueda.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se sentía mareada, pronto sintió como era atada firmemente y aquello la hizo reaccionar, se encontraba en un cementerio, miró más allá y vio a Peter Pettigrew, el cual estaba junto a una tumba excavada y aunque no escuchó el hechizo, supo que era el Wingardium Leviosa, cuando vio flotar fuera, una costilla o algo así, luego lo vio meter el hueso dentro de un caldero, entonces, vio aparecer a Alastor Moody y sin que este lo esperara, Pettigrew hizo un movimiento extraño con la varita, Moody gritó y vio que a Moody le faltaban un par de dedos, Pettigrew hizo levitar los dedos corazón y anular del "Cazador de Mortífagos", lo vio mover sus labios, mientras que los dedos eran introducidos en el caldero, Pettigrew se acercó a ella ―Sangre del enemigo, arrebatada a la fuerza, devolverá a la vida al enemigo ―dijo junto a ella. ―La sangre brotó de un corte profundo en su piel, levitó y entró en el caldero, el cual se volvió carmesí y comenzó a burbujear, a gran velocidad, antes de que todo se calmara, entonces, lo vio salir de allí, era Lord Voldemort, ¡estaba vivo una vez más!, la chica pronto se vio liberada y vio que era porque Pettigrew y Moody, ya no le prestaban atención, los Mortífagos pronto llegaron y cuando uno de ellos la vio tratando de huir, la ató nuevamente, mientras que Tom Ryddle alzaba su varita y, sin pronunciar el hechizo o maldición, el dolor invadió su cuerpo, sentía como si la cortaran, como si cortaran su piel y sus órganos internos. Entonces, sintió como el hechizo cambiaba y un grito de dolor escapó de sus labios, mientras veía horrorizada como su ropa era convertida en girones y partes de su piel eran arrancadas a tiras.

Escupió sangre en el suelo del camposanto, para luego arrastrarse con todas sus fuerzas por el suelo, cual insecto. Su vista se nublaba, tenía un pitido ensordecedor en sus oídos, mientras que el suelo y lapidas explotaban a su alrededor, producto de los hechizos que le eran arrojados, era un milagro que no le estuvieran dando. Tenía heridas profundas y que recorrían todo su cuerpo, ardían, sentía como si sus pulmones no pudieran albergar aire, su vista se nublaba cada vez más, sacó fuerzas de algún lugar, no sabía cómo, pero pudo dar unos cuantos… arrastres, sentía sus enemigos acercarse rápidamente a ella, entonces lo sintió, sus costillas fueron despedazadas por magia, el dolor de este ultimo hechizo casi, apretó los dientes, las lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, mientras sentía como los huesos de sus brazos, piernas, manos, pies, espalda, torso eran destrozados por un mazo, consiguió alargar su mano y agarrar la Copa del Torneo, sintió como si un gancho la agarrara por algún lugar detrás del ombligo, para luego perder el conocimiento.

Finalmente, cuando se creyó muerta, escuchó una voz femenina― ¿Saben cuando despertará? ―era su madre.

―No debemos de hacer nada, que pueda acabar afectando su metabolismo actual ―dijo Madame Pomfrey.

―Es verdad ― ¡era su hermano, él estaba allí, su madre, seguramente su padre, junto a Pomfrey! ―Debemos dejar que se recupere y ya hemos empleado todas las pócimas y hechizos de los cuales disponemos… tanto de conjuración latina, como griega.

―Ahora ella debe de hacer el resto ―resumió su padre, con algo de enojo en su voz, claramente por no poder ayudarla más. Comenzó a esforzarse por despertar, abrir sus ojos, abrazar a su familia y decirles que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

―Harry… ―era la voz de su madre ―Por favor…

―Es mi hermana, tía Lily ―dijo su hermano ―Y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para curarla a un 100% ―ahora su voz era más fuerte, se había acercado a ella, seguramente estaba realizando un escaneo con su varita mágica, pues podía sentir la magia cálida recorriendo su cuerpo.

―Por favor hijo ―su padre ―Repítenos el diagnostico, de cómo encontraste a tu hermana.

―Como todos sabemos, la encontramos en el centro del laberinto y apareció de la nada ―dijo su hermano ―Solo la vimos aparecer en una luz azul. Según ustedes, aquello significaba que la Copa del Torneo era un Traslador. Aunque no entiendo, si repararon la copa... o crearon otra y esta fue transformada en un Traslador. Su sangre manchó el césped en solo segundos. Las heridas eran físicas y profundas, pero fueron hechas a consciencia y por una fuente mágica.

― ¿Y no era obvio que eran de fuente mágica? ―preguntó su madre fastidiada.

―Podría haber sido herida por el Cruciatus y no lo hubieran visto sino hasta despues ―dijo su tía Hera, aquello sorprendió a Mary, quien no sabía hasta donde podría llegar el conocimiento de la diosa, sobre la magia.

―Al revisarla, encontré su caja torácica destrozada, como si le hubieran dado con un mazo en el centro del pecho, sus huesos cubitos estaban partidos en varias partes...

― ¿Huesos cubitos? ―gruñó su madre― ¡¿Te parece que este es un buen momento para estar juga…?!

―Es uno de los huesos del antebrazo, justamente este ―Pomfrey la interrumpió y señaló el hueso cubito de su propio antebrazo.

Harry retomó la palabra ―Ahora, con su permiso señora Potter, continuaré el diagnostico. Lo peor, sin lugar a dudas fueron las heridas internas, heridas que son casi imposibles, según el conocimiento reunido de Madame Pomfrey, el señor Spleen y el mío ―Harry tomó aire, la habitación se había vuelto varios grados más fría ―Cortes en su estomago, pulmones, hígado, su piel arrancada a tiras. Pero los cortes en su estomago y riñones... ―Se quedó en silencio, lo sintió sentarse en la cama y luego sintió la mano de alguien, de su hermano aventuró, acariciando su cabello ―Es una magia… una magia a la cual Salazar se refiere en sus memorias, la llama "Magia Podrida" ―sus palabras le hicieron temer por su salud, ¿sabría alguien sobre donde había Aparecido por el Traslador?, ¿alguien de alguna forma, algún Auror mejor, podría haber rastreado el origen de la copa hasta el cementerio?, ¿sabrían de la resurrección de Voldemort? Temió profundamente, pues ella era la única testigo y ahora, el mundo mágico estaba en peligro, solo ella podría advertirles, ¡pero le era imposible abrir los ojos y hablar!

Entonces, una voz se escuchó― ¿Qué es esa Magia Podrida? ―preguntó el profesor Snape, quien acababa de llegar o quizás siempre estuvo en la habitación.

― ¡TÚ! ―Gritó su hermano poniéndose de pie violentamente de su cama y un minuto despues escuchó un estruendo de madera. Apostaría su cabello, a que su hermano había estampado a Snape contra la pared, pues ella le contó sobre esa rara reunión entre Karkarov y Snape y sobre esa "Marca" de la cual hablaron los dos― ¡MÁS TE VALE COMENZAR A HABLAR SOBRE LO OCURRIDO A MI HERMANA, MALDITO MORTÍFAGO!

―Mnemósine ―dijo su tía Hera, luego escuchó otra voz femenina, hablando en un lenguaje extraño, una lengua que tenía rastros de griego y en otro idioma. Algo estaba ocurriendo ante los presentes, pues se escuchaban jadeos de sorpresa, varios: «imposible» en susurros y otros sonidos de asombro y sorpresa, además de que leían algo. ¡En serio, deseaba poder abrir los ojos y verlo también!

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó Harry. Ella no entendió lo que le dijo Snape a Harry.

― ¡HARRY, SUELTALO! ―dijo su madre. Si fuera por ella, lo tenía bien merecido, hace ya algunos meses, antes de la segunda prueba, que sabían que Snape era un Mortífago, sabía que Karkarov había hablado con Snape, sobre Tom, pues Karkarov se levantó la manga para mostrarle algo llamado "La Marca" y cuando se lo comentó a su hermano, sabía que él había comenzado a trabajar en descubrir sobre esa marca y su magia oculta.

― ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, SEÑOR POTTER! ―Gritó Dumbledore ―Le recuerdo que la persona a la cual está ahorcando, es SU jefe de casa.

―Y yo le recuerdo, que entre Mary y yo, tenemos sangre tanto Slytherin, como Ravenclaw también, así que podemos refugiarnos legalmente bajo ese estandarte, legalmente somos los dueños del colegio y si queremos, podemos despedirlo a usted, Dumbledore y poner en su lugar a alguien que realmente se preocupe por los estudiantes ―dijo Harry ―Y esta… es la Marca Tenebrosa. ¡Habla Snape! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICIERON A MI HERMANA?!

―Fue… él fue… revivido ―dijo Snape ahogado, su hermano lo estaba ahorcando con fuerza. ―Clara… claramente… esto…. fue… fue una trampa… para… tu hermana… ―parecía faltarle la voz, deseaba sonreír, su hermano lo estaba asfixiando aun más. ―Si… si lo que… si lo que se…. encontró en el… en el cementerio es… es todo lo usado, entonces esto… esto es… obra de la poción… Sangre Nueva… Una noche… una noche tan especial… como… como la que se vio… la misma noche… de la… última parte… del torneo… significa que… las estrellas rojas… en el norte, una noche seca, un hueso del padre del Señor Oscuro… ―cuando comenzó lo de las estrellas, ya parecía ser que Harry hubiera dejado de ahorcarlo con tanta fuerza ―un rastro suyo, es decir: una uña, saliva, un trozo de piel o algo del cuerpo del señor oscuro…

―Una noche en especial, un trozo del cuerpo original, un hueso del padre de Tom… ―era su padre, el padre de ambos, James. Ahora Snape dejó de hablar, por ser interrumpido.

―Y sangre del enemigo, arrebatada a la fuerza ―dijo Snape ―Es un hechizo de Necromancia avanzada ―se quedó en silencio, todos ―Nada de esto saldrá de mi boca, director, familia Potter… Juro por mi magia, que lo ocurrido en esta sala, no saldrá de mi boca. ―Todo se quedó en silencio, a saber si despertaría ese mismo día, pues ella juraría que la conversación escuchada, era de días despues.

Finalmente, abrió los ojos. Primero veía borroso, poco a poco, todo se fue aclarando, se giró y encontró a su madre junto a su cama. ― _"Hola"_ ―susurró. No podía hablar muy bien y la garganta le ardía. Su madre alzó la mirada.

― ¡MARY! ―Gritó la pelirroja, asustándola y abrazándola, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

―Mamá, duele ―avisó la chica, antes de comenzar a toser y sentir como le ardía la garganta, llevando una mano a un collar ortopédico que tenía puesto ―Ah, mi garganta… arde…

―Mi amor ―dijo su madre, abrazándola nuevamente, con más cuidado.

― ¿Seguro de que servirá? ―preguntó su padre desde fuera de la habitación. Solo entonces, notó que estaba en la oficina/consultorio de su hermano, en otras palabras: en la casa Potter.

―Sí papá ―era su hermano con voz cansada ―Por ahora, le suministraré pociones... ―la poción se le cayó de las manos, pero su padre la atajó a tiempo― _"Despertó"_ ―susurró su hermano, ella sonrió, despues de unas cuantas zancadas, al tiempo que su madre dejaba de abrazarla, para que lo hiciera su hermano ―Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

―Gracias ―contestó, mientras alargaba la mano a la botella bebiéndose la poción ámbar que su padre le ofrecía― ¡Está helada! ―se quejó luego de terminar, al tiempo que sentía el rastro de la poción pasando por su garganta― ¿Y bien?

Harry entendió, tras algunos minutos de extrañarse por tal pregunta, sin contexto ―Braquiam Emendo: para tus costillas y brazos. Retridium Maximus: para tus heridas abiertas y las más profundas.

― ¿Y qué hiciste con las heridas de los órganos internos? ―preguntó curiosa.

―Usé la piedra, al tiempo que usaba… ciertos hechizos muy antiguos ―dijo Harry quien se había movilizado rápidamente, estando ahora ante un caldero colocando varios polvos de distintos colores en su interior y agitando su varita con movimientos muy… exagerados, le parecía a ella ―Madame Pomfrey logró estabilizarte y cerrar cientos de esas heridas, tanto físicas como internas. Dame literalmente un minuto y podré… ―entonces un olor a miel y frezas llegó a las narices de todos y se vio a un segundo Harry, vertiendo una poción en un vaso y llevándoselo a Mary, era de color plata, el primero desapareció, dejando solo al que le ofrecía la poción, la cual dejaba salir lo que parecía ser… ¿copos de nieve? ―O la bebes de golpe o tendré que gastarme otras cuatro horas preparándote otra ―avisó su hermano, al tiempo que su padre le daba un golpe con el codo en las costillas ―Si no la bebes de golpe, pasará a ser similar a la gelatina y así no sirve. ―Ella asintió y la bebió tan rápido como pudo.

Mary tuvo que estar en cama casi toda la semana, bebiendo la poción de nieve plateada (como ella la llamaba) y comiendo pequeñas cantidades de ambrosia que Hera le llevaba, así como someterse a una revisión diaria por parte de un Sanador llamado señor Spleen. Mary le contó a su familia y a Dumbledore, sobre la resurrección de Voldemort y aquello hizo enfadar a Harry, quien cada día parecía listo para hacer dos cosas: Darle la poción de nieve plateada y, en cualquier momento, saldría como un loco a cazar Mortífagos por su cuenta y a sembrar un reinado de terror en toda la Inglaterra mágica.

―Señorita Potter… ―era el Ministro de Magia, entrando por la puerta de la habitación, una tarde, más o menos a las 17:00, de un día lunes, cuando ella ya se encontraba mejor y ya podía dar un par de pasos fuera de la cama, pero aun no estaba en su mejor momento, el que las pociones hubieran cambiado de color (de ámbar a fucsia) y olor (miel y fresas a limón), le daban un buen presentimiento.

― ¿Puedo saber porqué entra de forma no solo escandalosa, sino tan violenta en un lugar donde una joven herida está siendo atendida, señor Ministro? ―preguntó su tía Hera, en un rincón de la habitación.

―Lo lamento señora Mann, pero debo hablar con la señorita Potter ―dijo el ministro Fudge, desviando la mirada. Algo en la… segunda esposa de James Potter, le ponía los pelos de punta y no le gustaba.

―Espero y sea de suma importancia ―dijo Harry de forma fría ―Mi hermana aun no está a un 100% ―comentó, mientras preparaba otra pócima. Realmente ella ya se estaba cansando de las pociones interminables. ¡QUERÍA ALGO SOLIDO, NO QUE SUS DESAYUNOS, ALMUERZOS Y CENAS, FUERAN SOLO BEBIDAS!

―Sé que ha sido visitada por compañeros de distintas casas, señorita Potter ―acusó el ministro.

―No sabía que era un crimen ser visitada por mis compañeros, tras ser malherida… ministro Fudge ―dijo la joven, solo en ese momento Fudge la vio de cerca y notó como la joven se había vuelto de una palidez extrema, sus ojos se habían hundido y tenía la pupila pequeña y el iris muy grande, dándole una apariencia aterradora.

― ¡ESTÁ USTED DICIENDO QUE AQUEL-QUE-YA-SABE, A VUELTO! ―gritó Fudge pasando por encima de su miedo.

―Este es MÍ consultorio ministro ―dijo Harry con una voz calmada y baja, haciendo temblar al mago, para luego apuntar a una pared, en la cual había un cartel que decía "El silencio ayuda al Medimago y al Sanador a pensar mejor, por favor no hacer ruido" ―Y es a _MÍ_ hermana a quien usted, acusa de mentir.

―Lo vi salir de un caldero. Está vivo. Usaron mi sangre, un hueso de Tom Ryddle Sr. Y un trozo del propio Ryddle para devolverle la vida. ―Aseguró la chica. Fudge frunció el ceño, si algo de esto se sabía, si realmente existía un ritual que devolvía la vida y si era efectivamente Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, quien estaba nuevamente entre los vivos, entonces podía despedirse de su puesto como Ministro.

―Ven ―dijo Harry y cargó a la pelinegra.

― ¿A dónde me llevas? ―preguntó ella.

―Te dejaré descansar en tu habitación ―dijo Harry ―Le pediré a la tía Lily que te prepare algo de comer.

―Gracias ―dijo ella con una sonrisa algo tímida y sonrojada.

― "_Daré con los restantes Horrocrux y lo mataré, para siempre"_ ―aseguró Harry, ella asintió. Pronto llegaron a una habitación con detalles de Gryffindor, la dejó sobre su cama, le dio un beso en la frente, al tiempo que la arropaba y salía, encontrándose al ministro de camino hacia la habitación de su hermana ―Ministro, si usted me acompaña, se lo agradecería ―ambos fueron por un largo pasillo y luego bajaron unas escaleras, siguieron caminando, atravesaron la cocina y salieron al traspatio ―Sé que tomará medidas, conozco perfectamente como actuará ―Y era verdad, el que su madre fuera la diosa de las mujeres y hombres o más bien, siendo la diosa de la humanidad misma, le permitían emplear algo similar al Embruja-Habla, controlaba al género humano, solo que eso le parecía algo que haría un mal dios o semidiós ―Intentará acallar a Mary, desacreditará a mis padres y a mí también ―Fudge frunció el ceño, ese mocoso realmente acababa de dar grandes pasos en sus propios planes de contramedida ―Sin embargo: mis padres son miembros de una organización paramilitar, en la cual les han llenado la cabeza de ideas erradas. Esa organización es La Orden del Fénix ―Fudge asintió ―Dumbledore es el autentico culpable: fue él quien nombró a mi hermana como _La-Niña-Que-Vivió_ y que me dio el título de _Caín_. Fue Dumbledore quien convenció a mí padre y a mí tía de poner a Pettigrew como el guardián del secreto. Ellos podrían haberse alejado de Inglaterra temporalmente usando la Aparición ―Fudge asintió ―Dumbledore permitió que nos enteráramos de la Piedra Filosofal haciendo que Hagrid lo dijera en un lugar abierto, permitió que un pomposo idiota como lo era Lockhart diera clases y no nos envió a nuestros hogares, con el asunto de la Cámara de los Secretos, hizo que Ronald y Ginevra se acercaran a Mary a mí. Trató de ocultar a Pettigrew y… quizás, ya esté siendo paranoico, pero casi le puedo asegurar: que fue él quien sacó de prisión de Pettigrew y no se atrevió a hacer nada cuando una chica de catorce años entró en una prueba en la cual podría morir ―tras esas palabras, Fudge y Harry se despidieron, el Ministro se fue convencido de la inocencia de la familia Potter, para él era Dumbledore. Ese hombre era el autentico problema y había estado usando a niños inocentes para cumplir sus nada claros objetivos. Harry no dudaba de sus propios temores contra Dumbledore y se preparó para desacreditarlo, quizás debía de visitar a su querida y nueva… ¿amiga?, ¿amante? Se detuvo un momento a pensarlo, ¿qué eran Rita y él?, ¿eran solo colegas del periodismo, quienes al estar encerrados un espacio tan pequeño y tras aburrirse ambos de una entrevista, la cual no iba a ningún lado, la lujuria les ganó?

Luego de la primera prueba, Harry fue al Callejón Diagon y pagó a una inmobiliaria, para que le traspasaran una propiedad en tan solo unos instantes, para luego repararla con ayuda de algunas Runas de Reparación, amuebló la casa, tras comprar solo algunas cosas, tales como una sala de estar, camas y alimentos; para hacer la casa más segura, creó una serie de Runas, las cuales transportaban la casa a cualquier lugar de su deseo; despues fue al Callejón Knockturn, se presentó ante un vendedor de antigüedades como Harold Leonhart, un apellido tomado de una serie de televisión de la cual disfrutaba y avisó en casa que él estaba bien, colocando runas inundadas con magia olímpica, que le impidió a su familia saber donde estaba.

En estos momentos se encontraba muy enfadado y fue al Limbo para pensar en paz, ese bastardo de Tom Ryddle, había hecho daño a su hermana y sinceramente, se estaba agotando.

Cuando recibieron los collares, Harry supo que tenían una ventaja sobre Voldemort, sobre todo porque el muy imbécil, consideró que era una buena idea, el dejar sus preciosos trozos de alma: o en el colegio o un lugar donde luego él los encontraría, así pudieron adelantarse al juego, pero aquella tendría que haber sido su misión ¡Y de Lou!, pues ellos eran Semidioses y estaban más inmiscuidos en el asunto, más no era, ni tenía por qué ser cosa de Hermione o de Mary, ¡nada más, había que ver lo que había ocurrido! Estaba tan enfadado, que ni siquiera lo pensó, solo fue a la biblioteca y comenzó a rebuscar, algún hechizo que le sirviera para seguir la firma de magia del muy bastardo… Ese maldito calvo cara de serpiente, había herido a su hermana y amenazaba al Mundo Mágico.

¡Al Tártaro, con su idea de que esa no era su guerra!

Era cierto que él le iba a delegar la guerra mágica a su hermana y él se centraría en ir con los caballeros y las amazonas de Atenea, para continuar la guerra contra los Titanes pronto, pero ahora, con su hermana apenas recuperándose, tendría que ser extremista.

Era verdad que el Bronce Celestial y el Oro Imperial no podían herir a un mortal, pero su Lanza, no era de ninguno de esos dos materiales. Quizás estuviera pensando con su juicio nublado por la ira y era cosa de los Aurores el cazar Mortífagos, pero él no permitiría que estos vagaran por Inglaterra, aterrorizando a quien se le diera la gana y ante la posibilidad de que Mary, Hermione o Lou, salieran heridas una vez más.

¡Al Tártaro si luego su madre se enfurecía con su resolución violenta del asunto!

¡Al Tártaro el que se descubriera la existencia de los Legados y Semidioses o el ser tachado como un traidor, si las cosas salían mal o el ir a Azkaban!

Revestido por la oscuridad de la noche, llamó a Lago y luego invocó su creación de los últimos meses, una Runa de Rastreo de todos aquellos que poseyeran la Marca Tenebrosa, comenzó a diseñarla apenas se enteró de su existencia, era hora de ponerla a prueba, pero antes, fue nuevamente al Callejón Diagon, fue a una tienda de antigüedades y compró una espada Muggle, una espada normal de mano y media, con doble filo, forjada de acero templado, iría por uno y por el otro.

¡ESOS MALDITOS MORTÍFAGOS HABÍAN REVIVIDO A TOM RYDDLE Y ÉL HABÍA HERIDO A SU HERMANA, ESTA OFENSA NO QUEDARÍA COMO SI NADA!

Pronto, la Londres Mágica vería sangre de Mortífagos recorrer sus calles.


	42. Un Plan Inhumano

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Olimpo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**N/A: Harry es un Slytherin por sorteo y Mary es una Gryffindor. En los primeros capítulos (y varios ya avanzados) lo confundía con OTRO Harry y lo ponía en Ravenclaw. Pero no lo es. En el capítulo 29, aparecen los espíritus de Salazar Slytherin y su esposa Rowena Ravenclaw-Slytherin, la familia Potter desciende de la familia Peverell y ellos **_**(los Peverell)**_**, son una rama separada de los Gaunt, así que los Potter están conectados (por sangre) a Salazar y Rowena. Ignoren cuando se diga que Harry es un Ravenclaw o cuando me refiera de pronto a él como "Cuervo", es un Slytherin, pero, por ser descendiente de Rowena, prácticamente puede irse **_**Como Pedro por su casa **_**a la torre de Ravenclaw.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**42: Un Plan Inhumano**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tras casi una semana, usando las Runas de Ubicación de la casa y trasladándose él solo, de un lado a otro, por toda Europa, con tal de lograr que su padre y su tía Lily, le perdieran la pista, Harry logró dar con un grupo pequeño de Mortífagos, los cuales tenían un gran poder dentro de la Sociedad Mágica, Harry había creado una pócima que destruiría la forma líquida de la sangre, reduciéndola a polvo y por consecuencia: matando al Mortífago, multiplicó la poción, los siguió por varias semanas, vio lo que hacían, luego se infiltró en cientos de hogares de los Mortífagos, logrando envenenar las bebidas, ellos lo bebieron y murieron irremediablemente.

Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, el bastardo de Bartemius Crouch Jr., los Hermanos Carrow y Kevin Jugson, todos ellos murieron en una misma noche, tras las muertes, Harry los enterró.

No convenía que saliera en las noticias, que un sexteto de Mortífagos, habían fallecido en circunstancias de envenenamiento. En las paredes, o en el suelo, dibujó el símbolo de los Mortífagos, con la sangre de cada uno de ellos, tras agarrar las varitas de estos y provocarles cortes en las muñecas, para que pareciera un suicidio-ritual.

Y claro, la más grandiosa y… sabrosa muerte de todas: Peter Pettigrew. Aunque, con Pettigrew, aquel que fue el directamente responsable de que su amada hermana hubiera sido marcada con esa cicatriz de mierda, aquel que había traicionado a sus padres, que había ayudado en la resurrección de Voldemort, que casi había asesinado a Mary… cuando Harry lo encontró, llevaba consigo una Katana Muggle, había pagado a unos duendes norteamericanos, una buena cantidad de Galeones, cambiados por cierta cantidad de Dragot (dinero del mundo mágico americano), a cambio de la creación de esa espada. Fue el único Mortífago, al cual Harry le tuvo saña suficiente, como para ir hasta su hogar y torturarlo, regodearse con su desmembramiento, escucharlo suplicar, antes de darle muerte.

**«PAZ EN EL MUNDO MAGICO» **

**«MUERTE A TODOS LOS USUARIOS DE LA MAGIA OSCURA»**

Escribió con la sangre de Pettigrew, en la pared de de sus hogar. Sería la única muerte, que parecería provocada por un grupo externo.

_**Días despues…**_

Eran las **19:20** horas, en una fría noche londinense, una calmada bruja de cabellos rubios, vestida con un estilo Muggle de camisa blanca de botones y pantalón verde, entró en el restaurante Bennet & Darcy.

Miró en varias direcciones y sonrió, cuando, en el fondo del restaurante, reconoció a un joven, bien vestido y con su cabello negro rojizo, peinado hacia atrás.

―Hola, Harry ―saludó la mujer.

El joven, el cual se veía cansado, pues hasta hace un par de horas, había tenido que matar a una colonia entera de Minotauros, ayudado por las Cazadoras de Atenea y los Caballeros de Atenea, se puso de pie, tomó la mano de la mujer y la besó ―Gracias por aceptar esta invitación, Rita ―ella lanzó una risilla.

―Un lugar esplendido, querido ―aseguró ella, mirando hacía todos lados, todo lleno con frases de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y con imágenes de la película, inmortalizadas en fotos o en murales. Un camarero Muggle se acercó, les dio las cartas y pidieron ―Pero algo me dice, que esto es más que solo… placer.

―Dependerá de ti ―aseguró él con una sonrisa ―Pero sí, es… trabajo, negocios, si así lo quieres ―ella asintió― _"Nuestro estimado Ryddle, utilizó Magia Oscura, para…"_

― ¿Quién es Ryddle? ―preguntó curiosa la reportera. Harry sacó una libreta Muggle y escribió de forma horizontal el nombre _Tom Sorvoro Ryddle_. Luego debajo, escribió yo Soy lord Voldemort y añadió las flechas de donde iba cada letra del anagrama, haciendo que Rita le mirara asombrada y con la boca abierta. ―Pero… Ryddle… es un apellido Muggle, ¿es que acaso su padre era un Squib o…?

―No ha sido fácil investigarlo, no he obtenido mucho ―aseguró Harry, cruzando sus manos ante el puente de la nariz ―Tengo un libro de distintas familias mágicas, pero en ningún lado aparece un tal Tom Ryddle Sr., como un alumno de Hogwarts, aunque sí aparece este mismo nombre, en uno de los trofeos del colegio. Conseguí con ayuda de mi fama y de mi trabajo como Medimago, un pase libre a San Mungo, aunque no encontré casi nada sobre un tal Tom Ryddle, encontré información sobre una mujer llamada Merope Gaunt, entonces: ¿Qué tiene que ver? ―su interlocutora asintió, ansiosa por descubrirlo ―los informes de San Mungo, dicen que la familia Gaunt es descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, así como los Peverell y, mi familia (Potter), somos descendientes de los Peverell. Encontré información de que un Tom S. Ryddle, es hijo de esta mujer Merope y el lugar donde nació el niño, así que me movilicé hasta el Orfanato Muggle, actualmente en ruinas, entré y revisé su información, información que por algún motivo, dejaron allí incluso tras cerrar la institución. Tom… fue visitado por Dumbledore, el Señor Oscuro, es un Mestizo. Es la madre, de quien no sé nada, pues el padre es 100% Muggle, al no aparecer ningún registro de un Ryddle Squib o Mago. ―Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Harry enseñó varios recortes de papel, en cada uno, una letra que formaban en nombre _Tom Sorvoro Ryddle_, pero, al reorganizar las letras se leía _Yo Soy lord Voldemort_

― ¿Sabes de alguien que pueda manejar esa información, querido? ―preguntó ella ahora preocupada, su... amante, acababa de dar con el autentico nombre del Señor Tenebroso.

―Dumbledore ―dijo él, con un tono y expresión sombría ―Es el único que se me ocurre. Pero… estoy muy ocupado. Últimamente he estado haciendo el teatrillo de mercenario, matando monstruos para disminuir las tropas de Cronos y joderle la fiesta antes de que empiece ―Rita asintió― ¿Tienes a alguien dentro del Departamento de Aurores, que pueda ayudarnos con la familia Ryddle o con los Gaunt?

―Quizás… podría enseñarte un hechizo: es muy similar al Imperius, la persona hará lo que tú le digas o dirá lo que tú quieras ―dijo Rita, Harry asintió ―Y sí: conozco a un par de personas, que podrían ayudarnos: Kingsley Shacklebolt y la esposa de un antiguo maestro tuyo ―Harry alzó una ceja ―Nymphadora Lupin. Hija de Ted Tonks y Andrómeda Black.

―Así que una bruja, una Aurora, más específicamente, perteneciente a una familia Sangre Pura, se enamoró de un Muggle y su hija, se enamoró de un Licántropo ―sonrió feliz por su maestro ―Gracias, querida. Pronto tendremos una buena exclusiva, con una… exhaustiva investigación ―ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Harry no sacó a la luz el tema del asesinato de Pettigrew, ni de las muertes por envenenamiento de los Mortífagos, no era necesario conversar tales temas en la mesa, con su novia.

Tras algunas bromas y besos, cada uno tomó un camino propio.

Pero una paloma mensajera llegó y se posó en el hombro de Harry, con una nota: «Querido señor Potter, como príncipe del Olimpo, se le pide presentarse, junto a su hermana Mary Potter, en la ciudad de Nueva York, en el Hotel Valhala, para formalizar una alianza con los Ӕsir, se encontrará con los miembros de misión: Las Legadas Hermione Granger y Mary Potter, las Semidiosas Lou Ellen Blackstone, Alice Prince, Annabeth Chase y el Semidiós Percy Jackson, en el Hotel, serán recibidos por Heimdal, quien los guiará a su compañero de misión, el semidiós nórdico: Magnus Chase, allí se le indicará el proceder de su misión»

―Semidioses griegos, una Semidiosa Egipcia, una legada griega, una legada nórdica y un semidiós nórdico ―pensó Harry, para luego suspirar ―La guerra… mí guerra, se acerca. Y también la tuya, Mary ―cerró sus ojos, derramó una lagrima, se giró rápidamente, cruzó una calle, entró en su casa y la casa se transportó, hasta el Hotel Valhala, donde salió, cruzó la calle viendo el Hotel, vio en la puerta a un chico de cabello rubio, ojos grises, vestido con una chaqueta azul con el logo del hotel, una camisa negra, un pantalón negro.

―Saludos, soy Magnus Chase, hijo del dios Vanir Frey: señor de la lluvia, fertilidad, riqueza, paz, verano y soy primo de Annabeth Chase ―dijo el rubio, haciendo una reverencia.

―Saludos, soy Harry Potter, hijo de la diosa de la humanidad, la familia y la maternidad: Hera ―dijo él.

Pronto, llegaron los demás semidioses y sus amigas legadas, despues de las presentaciones y un abrazo entre primos, el custodio del hotel, Heimdal, los guió con el administrador y recepcionista, Helgi, un hombre con una barba larga, cabello parado y apuntando a todas partes y llevaba un traje verde de rayas.

―Hola semidioses y… Legadas ―dijo Helgi ―Lord Odín, ha enviado un mensaje a su… Olimpo, Asgard, los apoyará en la guerra próxima ―todos asintieron y el recepcionista entregó una carta con la misión, estaba escrita a modo de profecía.

«La Alianza Divina irá al Sur, en la tierra de Opp encontrarán y recuperarán la Copa que la creación alberga. Pero grandes peligros sortearán y una decisión del corazón a otro, se lo romperá»

―El sur de los Estados Unidos ―dijo Harry, quien tomó el mando, nadie lo discutió.

―La tierra de Opp: Arkansas ―dijo Annabeth.

―La copa que la creación alberga ―se dijo Percy, pensándolo.

― ¿Una copa que contiene Eitr? ―preguntó Hermione y todos la miraron, Magnus sonrió.

―Del Eitr, nació el primer gigante: Ymir ―dijo Magnus.

―En su estado puro es… venenoso ―dijo Hermione ―Es un veneno también producido por la serpiente del mundo: Jörmungandr.

―Déjame adivinar ―dijo Mary algo fastidiada ―Cuando encontremos la copa, tendremos nosotros que usar alguna medida alquímica, para hacerla capaz de dar vida y luego traerla al Hotel.

―Para ganar el favor de los Ӕsir y su ayuda, en la guerra contra Cronos ―dijo Harry, con un tono de voz apenado y algo triste, pero las chicas y Magnus decidieron dejarlo de lado.

Al menos por el momento. Heimdal les enseñó una puerta la cual estaba pintada con los colores del arcoíris y les hizo ver una foto de una calle de la ciudad de Arkansas, todos asintieron y saltaron al portal Arcoíris, cuando la puerta se abrió ante ellos, cayendo en dicha calle, ahora era cosa de comenzar a buscar, una aguja en un pajar.

O eso quería, pues se encontraron muy rápidamente, rodeados por varios guerreros no-muertos con apariencia ya putrefactos. Además, estaban acompañados por un ser enorme con apariencia casi humana, excepto por una gran cola, la cual se balanceaba de un lado a otro y grandes garras en lugar de manos.

―Un ejército de Draugur y un Grendel ―gruñó Magnus, todos desenfundaron sus armas.

― ¡Jamás, alcanzarán a encontrar la copa de Eitr! ―rugió el Grendel.

― "Ares, Atenea, Tyr, Nejmet, Month… acompáñennos en esta batalla" ―rogó Annabeth, pidiendo a todos los dioses de la guerra…

Antes de que el ejército enemigo, se arrojara contra ellos. Pero Harry hizo algo que luego le sería reprochado, aun así, no le importó mucho: Se puso al frente de sus enemigos.

― ¡HARRY! ―Gritaron todos asustados. Incluso Magnus, a pesar de que no lo conocían.

Todas las mujeres, voltearon la mirada, para no verlo morir.

Pero entonces, se escuchó el sonido de armas siendo quebradas y volvieron su mirada.

―Me bañé en la sangre de un dragón muy malvado… igual que Beowulf ―contestó él, los héroes salieron al encuentro de sus enemigos, ahora desarmados y los atacaron, en una fiesta de sangre y dolor, logrando que sus enemigos murieran, en ceniza dorada, menos el gigante, al cual Annabeth estaba amenazando con enterrarle en la cabeza su cuchillo y Percy estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello, el pelinegro sabía que tenía la fuerza suficiente para matar al gigante.

― ¿Dónde está la copa Eitr? ―preguntó Annabeth, pero el gigante solo se rió.

―Jamás la encontrarán ―aseguró ―Pronto, los poderes de Cronos, junto a Apofis y lord Loki, destruirán la civilización occidental y este mundo caerá en lo que los Nórdicos llamamos… El Ragnarök.

―Soy Maat, señora egipcia de la justicia, la armonía y la armonía ―dijo la diosa presentándose ante ellos. La diosa tenía el cabello negro, piel bronceada y llevaba un vestido de gala de color rojo, segundos despues acabó con el gigante.

―Es un placer, mi señora ―dijo Alice haciendo una reverencia, mientras que los demás se inclinaban ―Soy hija de Jonsu, señor lunar y de los enfermos. ―Los demás se presentaron, la diosa los miró a todos y asintió.

―No sois los únicos, en esta búsqueda ―dijo la diosa ―El Eitr es capaz de crear lo que sea, pero también puede ser usado como un veneno…

Todos escucharon un jadeo y vieron a una aterrorizada Annabeth, siendo atrapada por su primo Magnus, mientras que Percy le acariciaba el rostro, tratando de saber que pensaba, el pelinegro nunca la había visto tan asustada― _"Cronos planea usarlo como un veneno o para aumentar sus filas"_ ―susurró ella, aterrorizada.

―Exacto ―dijo Maat mirándola fijamente ―Se dice… que este es el más grande grupo de héroes, es tiempo de que lo demuestren. Busquen en este lugar, pues aquí está la copa, pero también está lleno de monstruos o incluso otros Semidioses, sirvientes de Cronos y su coalición.

―Si señora ―dijeron todos, mientras la diosa desaparecía en un destello.


	43. Chapter 43

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Olimpo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**::::**

**43**

**::::**

La Mansión Malfoy, poseía grandes terrenos, un sendero angosto flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y a la derecha por matorrales salvajes. Por un camino de graba, caminaban dos personas, una de ellas era alta y se notaba que era fornido, el otro era más delgado, tocaron a la puerta y un Lucius con el rostro contorsionado en temor les abrió, la luz de la propia mansión los iluminó: uno era el hombre lobo Fenrir Greyback y el otro era Alecto Carrow.

―Lucius ―dijo Carrow.

―A… Alecto… Fenrir ―balbuceó, mientras ambos entraban en la propiedad y un numero algo… reducido de Mortífagos se encontraban reunidos, con su señor en la sala, él los miraba a todos y ellos devolvían la mirada con temor.

―Es penoso, ver cómo nos hemos reducido ―dijo Voldemort ―Y es aun más penoso… Que ninguno de ustedes consiguiera matar a Mary Potter, cuando los convoqué en el cementerio ―más de uno agachó la cabeza y Voldemort enseñó una copia del Profeta y del Peacock Messenger, en el cual se hablaba de las desaparecieron y presuntas muertes de seis Mortífagos buscados por la justicia.

_**CONTINÚA LA BÚSQUEDA DE SEIS MORTÍFAGOS DESAPARECIDOS.**_

_A raíz de lo ocurrido en el Mundial de Quidditch y el ataque a Mary Potter en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el Ministerio ha dado una alerta para apresar a todos los Mortífagos posibles y enjuiciarlos._

_Seis Mortífagos han desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias y han dejado tras de sí, el símbolo que los une, escrito con sangre. ¿Son estos, los pasos para llevar a cabo algún ritual?, ¿o el hecho de saber que acabarían ante la justicia, los ha hecho cometer suicidio y luego un tercero ha hecho desaparecer sus cuerpos?_

―Pronto, volveremos a salir a la luz ―dijo Voldemort ―Hasta entonces, debemos de permanecer unidos y preparados, para cualquier contratiempo.

―Sí, señor ―contestaron todos.

― "_Bien"_ ―susurró él.

**:::::::::::::::**

El grupo de héroes, había descubierto que la coalición del Ejercito Titán y Apofis y Loki, estaba buscando una reliquia de Asgard: La Copa de Eitr, con la cual se podía crear casi cualquier cosa. Si los habían enviado directamente a Arkansas, entonces allí tenía que estar, sobre todo, tras llegar al Condado de Arkansas, ser atacados por monstruos pertenecientes a la mitología nórdica y encontrarse con la diosa de la justicia universal, el equilibrio y la armonía cósmicos, la cual les comentó que tendrían otros peligros por delante y les dio un medallón, era muy similar al que habían usado en la misión del Laberinto y por consecuencia, seguro que sería muy similar.

Annabeth dejó el medallón en el suelo y usando su espada, tocó la joya y efectivamente, le salieron patas de araña, antes de que una voz se escuchara, Alice parpadeó un par de veces ―Dice que nos llevará hasta la copa, pero que no será fácil de llegar ―todos asintieron y comenzaron a seguir el medallón, mientras vigilaban en busca de algún monstruo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Campamento Mestizo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ante Quirón, quien estaba sirviendo dos tazas de té, se encontraba un joven de ascendencia oriental, de cabello negro, llevaba un parche en su ojo derecho, una camisa de manga larga azul y un pantalón negro.

―Entonces, eres un Semidiós Griego y por eso viniste al campamento, tras ser salvado por otro semidiós y una legada ―dijo Quirón.

―Así es ―dijo él, mientras agarraba la taza de té ―Mi nombre es Ethan Nakamura, soy hijo de Hiroshi Nakamura y de Némesis. He venido, para agradecer a Harrison Mann y a Mary Potter, por salvarme durante una misión complicada, en la cual casi pierdo la vida.

Quirón sonrió ―Entiendo, desgraciadamente ellos se encuentran haciendo un trabajo para unos posibles aliados: Los dioses Nórdicos Ӕsir.

― ¡Vaya! ―murmuró un sorprendido pelinegro― ¿Sabe de casualidad, donde se encuentran?

― ¿Planeas auxiliarlos? ―preguntó Quirón.

―Tengo una deuda de vida con ambos y no es mi estilo, el quedarme sentado si puedo pagar mi deuda ―expresó Nathan.

―Entiendo ―dijo Quirón― ¿Necesitas armamento?

―No, Quirón-San ―dijo Nathan sonriente y clavó su cuchillo en la mesa, mientras un asombrado Quirón veía como la madera comenzaba a pudrirse ―Este cuchillo, puede envenenarlo todo. Estaré bien.

―Acompáñame ―dijo Quirón y ambos fueron hasta la colina, en la cual estaba el árbol de Thalía, con el Vellocino de Oro sobre una de sus ramas, tanto el árbol como el Vellocino protegía el Campamento de posibles ataques de monstruos, Nathan tomó el transporte ofrecido por Argos y comenzó a movilizarse hacía Arkansas.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

En Arkansas, el grupo consiguió que Hermione viera el futuro y les indicó a donde ir, así que agarraron nuevamente el medallón, dejaron caer una moneda de oro imperial y el taxi de las hermanas grises llegó, tras ascender al Taxi, el cual se expandió, pidieron ser llevados a Little Rock. Al ser su primera vez en ese taxi, Hermione y Magnus se llevaron un susto de muerte, mientras que Harry no pudo evitar reírse o al menos, sonreír, solo para recibir una mirada de muerte de su hermana y de Lou, el viaje fue largo y lleno de adrenalina por la velocidad que llevaba el taxi, hasta llegar a la ciudad, donde eran esperados por Hermes, quien, sin decir nada les entrego un mapa para poder movilizarse en Little Rock, volvieron a soltar el medallón y lo siguieron hasta el _Museo del Descubrimiento de Arkansas_, Lou usó su habilidad con la Niebla y entraron como si nada, para enojo de Hermione y Annabeth estaban siguiendo el medallón, pues ellas deseaban ver el museo, pero no. Estaban de misión, buscando una sustancia la cual podía dar vida a un hipotético ejército enemigo, que bien podía acabar por destruir a la humanidad (magos incluidos).

Llegaron hasta una exhibición de imágenes de cera, de obras de Shakespeare y en la mano de Hamlet, en la cual debería de estar el cráneo de Yorick en su mano derecha, se encontraba la copa que estaban buscando. A espaldas de la estatua de Hamlet estaba la famosa oración: _«Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión. ¿Cuál es más digna acción del ánimo, sufrir los tiros penetrantes de la fortuna injusta, u oponer los brazos a este torrente de calamidades, y darlas fin con atrevida resistencia? Morir es dormir. ¿No más? ¿Y por un sueño, diremos, las aflicciones se acabaron y los dolores sin número, patrimonio de nuestra débil naturaleza?»_ Escucharon un ruido, era la puerta abriéndose y vieron entrar a un hombre de cabello gris, ojos azules, llevaba una túnica café y tendría unos 45 años. Antes de poder hacer nada, el sueño los invadió y cayeron dormidos, el hombre los sacó de allí, solo con un movimiento de su mano, todos estaban levitando y luego se tele-transportaron a una casa, donde el hombre los colocó en varias camas, para que descansaran, luego agarró la copa.

―No está en mi naturaleza matarlos ―dijo el dios a los semidioses y legadas durmientes ―No. Es mejor que descansen. Que duerman eterna… ―el hombre soltó un grito de dolor, detrás de él, estaba Ethan Nakamura, quien acababa de clavarle su cuchillo envenenado en un hombre ―Maldito seas ―el dios movió su brazo derecho y golpeó a Ethan en la nariz, rompiéndosela y haciéndolo caer al suelo, mientras rodaba. Los semidioses despertaron y pronto rodearon al dios desconocido, todos armados, el dios suspiró ―Déjenme ir. No voy a dañarlos, solo voy a…

― ¿Llevarás una copa que rebosa de una sustancia, capaz de crear vida, con tu amo, para que él agrande sus filas y luego aplaste a los grandes panteones? ―preguntó Hermione.

―No lo creo ―dijo Lou.

― ¡ATRAPADO! ―Exclamó Hermione, mientras que unos grilletes salían del suelo de madera y capturaban al desconocido. Al tiempo que Harry se acercaba a él y le daba un golpe, que además de romperle la nariz, lo hizo desmayarse.

―Gracias por salvarnos, Ethan ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios.

―Por nada ―dijo Ethan ―Los dioses menores, están traicionando al Olimpo. Morfeo ―lo señaló ―Jano, Luke Castellán es el cuerpo de Cronos, Quintus también es miembro de ese ejército. Mi madre: Némesis, también lo es ―se pasó una mano por el rostro ―A saber… cuantos otros dioses menores, podrían estar traicionando al Olimpo.

―Y no solo al Olimpo ―aseguró Mercurio llegando al lugar. Llevaba una camisa blanca de deporte y un pantalón corto, así como un par de zapatillas de deporte con alas ―Hay dioses de varios… puntos del mundo, uniéndose a Cronos.

―Esto es malo ―dijo Harry― ¿Qué se sabe de mis abuelos?

―Rea está viviendo una vida pacífica, siendo una luchadora por los derechos femeninos y… Urano, está destazado, no se uniría a su hijo Cronos, al menos que fuera para luego matarlo ―dijo Mercurio ―Buen trabajo recuperando la copa, llévenla con los Ӕsir, antes de que algún Vanir del bando de Cronos, trate de arrebatársela ―los sacó de allí y los hizo subirse a un automóvil deportivo, arrancando a gran velocidad, para entregar la copa cuanto antes, pues según él, no le gustaba estar en contacto con otros Panteones, sin saber que podría pasar, si los insultaban. La radio se encendió y la voz de Zeus o de Júpiter surgió del radio, diciendo: _Buen trabajo_. La copa fue entregada en el Hotel Valhala a Odín en persona, para que luego ellos fueran a sus hogares.

Nada más llegar los hermanos Potter, se encontraron con La Orden del Fénix, en la puerta de la casa y a sus padres haciendo que varias maletas disminuyeran su tamaño.

Los hermanos miraron extrañados, tal acción.


	44. Mundo Distintos

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Olimpo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**44: Mundos Distintos**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry y Mary vieron extrañados como ante ellos estaban James, Lily, Sirius, Remus y Albus.

―Hay un problema chicos ―dijo James ―Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente.

― ¿Hacía donde? ―preguntó Harry.

―Con su regreso, tememos por un posible nuevo ataque ―dijo James, Harry apretó los dientes, ese imbécil no los dejaba en paz ―Usaremos varios transportes, no podemos decirles donde está la base.

―Mary, vendrás conmigo ―dijo su madre. ―Harry, irás con tu padre.

―Entendido ―gruñó el semidiós― ¿Y no se han puesto a pensar, en un posible infiltrado?

―Harry ―habló Albus ―Te aseguro de que aquí no hay ningún infiltrado.

―No es que hayas hecho mucho para poder deshacerte del falso Moody, a pesar de que sabias lo que ocurría ―dijo Harry enfadado ― ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA VOLVIÓ A LA VIDA Y MI HERMANA SALIÓ MAL HERIDA!

―Harry ―dijo Albus calmado ―Es por eso que nos reuniremos en un lugar seguro. Para planificar el siguiente movimiento en esta guerra.

― "_Esta no es nuestra guerra, Albus"_ ―susurró a la altura del oído del anciano― _"Sé que eres como yo"_

― "_Lo soy Harry, pero no soy tu enemigo"_ ―aseguró él. Ganarse la confianza del hijo de Hera resultaba ser en extremo difícil, pero ya tenía algo preparado: Que su padre y Sirius, se lo explicaran todo, creyendo que Sirius era algo así como un doble padrino, además de que las habilidades de un mestizo titán no eran bastantes, eran más bien limitadas, en comparación con las habilidades de un Semidiós.

Aun gruñendo, Harry decidió seguir a los demás, pero lo hizo a su modo tomando un atajo y tras varios minutos de verlos tan asustados, ellos le dijeron donde estaba la base de la Orden del Fénix ―Bien. Nos vemos allí.

― ¡Harry! ―gritó Lily desesperada, al verlo entrar en la casa.

―Hora de irnos ―dijo Dumbledore.

― ¡Albus! ―gruñó James.

―No podemos hacer nada más por él James, y lo sabes ―dijo Dumbledore, mientras que todos tomaban algunos cabellos de la chica, quien sacó su espada y prometió que al próximo, le cortaría la mano. Todos bebieron de la poción Multijugos y usaron los distintos medios de transportes que tenían, solo para ser perseguidos por una gran cantidad de Mortífagos que Mary fuera reconocida por un Expelliarmus, al negarse a matar a uno de los golpeadores de Hufflepuff, claramente bajo la maldición Imperius y aunque su madre y ella fueron perseguidas de cerca por Voldemort en forma de una nube negra, Mary se llevó una buena sorpresa, al ver a su madre liberar una rara y poderosa versión del Lumus, que por un instante iluminó los cielos con un color celeste, como si fuera de día, antes de seguir hacía la base de la Orden del Fénix.

Tras llegar madre e hija, se encontraron con que no había nada más, que dos casas, la #11 y la #13.

― "_Fidelio"_ ―susurró Mary al oído de su madre, la cual sonrió y le entregó un papel.

―Deberás de memorizarlo ―dijo su madre, antes de escuchar como la puerta de una casa vacía y que llevaba en venta desde hace muchos años, se abría y Harry salía de ella ―Hola Harry, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

―Consecutus ―contestó él, ella lo miró fijamente, el otro hijo de su marido no andaba perdiendo el tiempo ―A causa de que mis dos casas pueden moverse en el espacio-tiempo, Dumbledore trata de ganarse mi confianza y de usarlas para sus planes de contraataque a Tom, pero eso no me gustaría. Defiendo la justicia mágica tía Lily, defiendo las decisiones del Wizengamot y apoyo al ministerio y ya se ha dicho varias veces, que la Orden del Fénix es un grupo Para-Mili-Tar ―Lily se limitó a mirarlo desesperada y les entregó unos papeles a cada uno, tras memorizarlo, bastó con pensarlo.

«El Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, está ubicado en el #12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres»

Una casa vieja apareció de la nada, entre los números 11 y 13, mientras que entraban en la casa, encontrándose ya a los demás allí.

―Bienvenidos al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, bienvenidos a la ancestral casa Black y base de la Orden del Fénix ―dijo Sirius de buen humor, Harry los miró a todos muy despacio: Dumbledore, el autentico Moody, el Auror Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, junto a su esposa (recién casados) Nymphadora Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Mundungus Fletcher, ¡Toda la familia Weasley! Arthur, Fred, George, además de Molly, Ron y Ginny.

―Interesante ―murmuró Harry ― ¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?

Snape dio un paso al frente ―La Orden del Fénix, fue creada por el profesor Dumbledore para enfrentarse a los Mortífagos, durante la última guerra ―contestó el maestro de pociones.

―En la guerra, los Mortífagos tenían demasiado poder ―comenzó James, temblando ligeramente al recordar lo acontecido en la guerra ―Así que el profesor Dumbledore reunió a un grupo de personas de su confianza. Algunos éramos muy versados en la Magia Marcial y otros eran Aurores. Nos bastó con tener un par de órdenes y derrotamos a los Mortífagos.

―O a casi todos ―dijo Lily algo incomoda.

―Ya veo ―dijo Harry, aproximándose a la chimenea.

― ¡Harry, espera! ―le llamó Lupin, sabiendo que agarraría los polvos Flu y así lo hizo.

―El Ministerio y el Cuartel de los Aurores existe por y para algo ―dijo Harry ―Si no les damos nuestra completa confianza al cuartel de Aurores, entonces significa desconfiar de los puestos políticos de la Inglaterra mágica y sé que no soy un hijo de Temis o de Dice, pero prefiero que las cosas se hagan a la luz pública y no ocultarme. Aunque… yo mismo admito haberlos ayudado en su guerra empleando acciones que no siguen mis palabras ―todos se quedaron analizando lo que quería decir y Ginevra Weasley lanzó un chillido de miedo y lo miró fijamente.

― ¡¿Acaso tú tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de los hermanos Lestrange, los Carrow, Crouch Jr., Jugson y Pettigrew?! ―preguntó asustada y él asintió, todos lanzaron chillidos de espanto y lo miraron con mucho horror.

―Supongo, que ya los he ayudado bastante y es lo mismo que hago con los ejércitos de Cronos y algunos de sus Semidioses han salido malheridos ―dijo Harry con una sonrisa, mientras que Mary se acercaba a él, se relamía los labios, él se alejó de la chimenea, ella sacó su varita y apuntó.

― ¡Gubraith! ―exclamó, encendiendo las llamas naranjas, antes de arrojar su llave de la casa, una casa a la cual su hermano le había permitido entrar. Y aunque todos los miembros de la Orden sabían sobre dicha casa la cual era (aparentemente) capaz de viajar en el Espacio-Tiempo, nadie había podido encontrar a Harry ―Ya te di un voto de confianza, quemando mi llave de la casa, ¿algo más Harry?

―Solo una cosa más ―admitió él, dando un paso hacia el frente y ante el asombro de todos, Harry agarró a su hermana por la nuca, besándola, para luego escuchar un chillido de enojo de Lily y un suspiro de hermosura (o algo así), por parte de las otras brujas― _"Este es tu mundo"_ ―le susurró al oído― _"El tuyo, es el mundo mágico, yo solo lo estoy recorriendo gracias a la suerte, pero es mi destino, el batallar en la guerra contra mi abuelo Cronos, quédate aquí y yo te acompañaré todo el tiempo que me sea posible"_

―Lo haré ―le aseguró ella, mientras él agarraba los polvos Flu.

― ¡Harry, espera! ―gritó Sirius, queriendo alcanzarlo, pero él ya estaba dentro de la chimenea.

― ¡100 de Any Place! ―exclamó Harry, antes de desaparecer en llamas verdes, James y Lily entraron en la chimenea y trataron de ir a la casa de Harry, pero fue imposible: Harry había bloqueado la entrada y el hechizo de reparación no sirvió para recuperar la llave derretida.

―Harry tiene razón ―dijo Mary y todos la miraron, sin saber que pensar, muchos no entendían nada, ni sabían de ningún barrio en toda Londres o Inglaterra llamado Any Place ―Esta es nuestra lucha, no de él… ni de los Mestizos.

―Sí, supongo que lo es ―dijo Dumbledore molesto porque Harry hubiera actuado como lo hizo y supo que era cosa de la maldición de Hera ―Aunque muchos decidan no creer en mis palabras... los dioses existen. Harrison Potter Mann, es el único hijo semidiós de la diosa Hera, la familia Potter es descendiente de Zeus y Mary cuenta con la protección de Selene ―el hombre suspiró ―Deseaba contar con Harry y Mary en la Orden, porque las armas de los Semidioses podrían acabar con criaturas como los gigantes y otras criaturas fantásticas las cuales Voldemort traerá en la guerra. Harry, posee un conocimiento muy grande en las Runas espacio-temporales y cuando descubrí lo que su apartamento podía hacer: moverse de un lugar a otro, deseé ganarme su confianza para poder usarlo y… ¿Qué haces, Mary?

―Director, quítese el anillo: ahora ―ordenó la chica, mirándolo fijamente. La chica estaba sintiendo la energía negativa proveniente del anillo

―No Mary, el anillo es mío y no te lo entregaré ―dijo de forma completamente antinatural en él. Ese comportamiento no era normal en Dumbledore.

―Director…

― ¡Flipendo! ―exclamó él, alejando a Mary.

―No quería hacer esto, pero ese anillo es muy peligroso ―dijo la chica.

―Mary ―le llamó su padre.

― **¡Fos!** ―exclamó abriendo las palmas de las manos y liberando una luz tan brillante, que todos cerraron los ojos, temerosos de quedarse ciegos, la luz despareció y se escuchó el grito de Dumbledore, todos abrieron los ojos: Mary le había cortado el dedo anular derecho al director y ahora, con su espada acababa de destruir el anillo, del cual salió un humo negro que llenó la estancia, así como lo hizo con el Guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, cuando Harry y Mary lo destruyeron, en esa misma casa en una ocasión anterior.

― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! ―chilló Ronald asustado ―Ese anillo… sentí… sentí como si el ambiente…

―Como si todo a nuestro alrededor estuviera muriendo y estuviéramos todos podridos ―dijo Arthur, respirando pesadamente, mientras sudaba.

―Se le llama Horrocrux ―dijo Mary ―Y eso, era un trozo de alma de Voldemort. El Horrocrux es una magia oscura, la cual permite una inmortalidad parcial, al momento de cortar tu alma en varios trozos. Cuando cometes un asesinato, el alma se quiebra y permite el extraerla y encerrarla en un objeto para así, poder volver a la vida. Si matas a un gran número de personas y encierras los trozos de tu alma en objetos comunes…

―Entonces, podrías volver, una y otra vez de la muerte ―dijo un pálido y asombrado Sirius― ¿Pero, como supiste que el anillo era un Horrocrux?

―No el anillo Sirius ―habló Dumbledore, aun sangrando ―Sino la piedra y otra cosa: La piedra negra, que Mary acaba de destruir, no solo era un Horrocrux, sino que además: era La Piedra de la Resurrección, la segunda de las tres reliquias de la muerte… ―Mary miró hacía el techo y luego fue rodeada por un aura negra.

―**Buen trabajo para ambos… Harry y Mary… ahora, solo falta un Horrocrux más y tendré a Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, sufriendo en lo más profundo de mis Campos de Castigo** ―dijo una voz masculina y profunda a través de Mary ―**Y en cuanto a ti, hijo de Ceo…** ―murmuró mirando a Dumbledore, antes de acercarse ―**Ya has jugado suficiente a ser un dios** ―el aura de muerte que provenía la chica era tanto, que Dumbledore, no pudo moverse y le fue arrebatada la varita de Sauco, para luego ser quemada en fuego verde. Entonces, Mary volvió a la normalidad.

Nadie dijo nada, no sabían que decir.

Harry envió una carta al ministro Fudge, hablándole sobre la Orden del Fénix y su ubicación.


	45. Carta Nueva Profesora

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Olimpo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**45: Carta + Nueva Profesora**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El Ministro, agradeció la confianza de Harry en él y se comunicó con El Departamento de Aurores del MACUSA y con el presidente del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, tanto Ingles, como el americano, pues Fudge pudo hablar con Oliver Moon y este último, dijo hacerse cargo de los Prewett, cuando volvieran a su hogar.

Mientras tanto, en un espacio hecho de fuego verde, se veía a Sirius y a Dumbledore, se le llamaba Espacio Flu.

―No creí que Harry fuera a reaccionar así ―dijo Sirius, usando la red Flu, para hablar con Albus y James.

―Harry confía en las instituciones, pero no ciegamente ―dijo James ―Si Harry se comunicó con el Ministro Fudge, entonces…

―Entonces todos estamos en peligro ―dijo Sirius ―Pues tal y como Harry dijo: «somos un grupo al margen de la ley»

―Debemos de movernos rápidamente ―dijo Dumbledore, miró hacia su derecha, cuando algo ocurrió ―Harry destruyó una de las reliquias de la muerte: La Piedra de Resurrección de Cadmus Peverell, pero además, esa misma reliquia era un Horrocrux.

―**Y según mi hermano Hades, a Tom Ryddle solo le queda un último… trozo de alma **―dijo Hera, asustando a los tres hombres ―**Harry y Mary, recibirán una brújula. La encontrarán junto a su carta de Hogwarts, ya me he hecho cargo.**

―Entiendo ―dijo Dumbledore, al tiempo que cortaba la comunicación, Hera lanzó una risa y desapareció también, Sirius y James cortaron la comunicación, sin hablar de nada más.

En la oscuridad de la noche, justamente un día antes a la llegada de las cartas de útiles de Hogwarts, dos sombras volaban con un destino en mente. Los hermanos Potter, habían escuchado historias sobre un objeto de peligro extremo, llamado "El Velo de la Muerte" y habían recibido la visita de Hades, Plutón, Tánatos, Mors, Hela, Anubis, Osiris, Hécate, Hermes, Odín y Heka. Los dioses de la muerte y de la magia.

**Recuerdo**

―_Tal y como tu hermano lo ha expresado: hija de la recompensa y el lirio, tu batalla deberás de librarla contra las fuerzas de Tom Ryddle ―dijeron Hades y Plutón, hablando al unísono._

―_Pero vuestro enemigo intentará contraatacar ―advirtió Hela._

―_Los humanos… ―dijo Anubis con resentimiento ―Los humanos, estúpidos como solo ellos pueden serlo, piensan que pueden desentrañar los secretos de la vida y la muerte. Buen trabajo destruyendo esa piedra… un objeto así jamás debería de haber estado en manos del hombre. ―Los hermanos asintieron._

―_Vayan al Ministerio, colóquense los anillos que encontrarán junto a sus camas, estos disfrazarán sus presencias. Encuentren, dentro del edificio del Ministerio de Magia, el nivel nueve, tras las puertas del Departamento de Misterios, encontrarán la Cámara de la Muerte una gran sala, poco iluminada, descenderán a un subsuelo por un agujero provisto de escaleras, en el fondo encontrarán un arco y de él, cuelga un velo… o cortina, es esto último lo que deben de quemar ―dijo Osiris. _

_Hécate apareció, acompañada por Hermes, Odín y Heka, los dioses de la magia, fue Hécate quien habló ―Usarán el hechizo __**Fotiá Trógon (Devorador de Fuego)**__, eso será más que suficiente para librarse del Velo ―Los cuatro dioses sacaron varitas mágicas y mostraron el movimiento de mano, para convocar el fuego y haciéndolos despertar, antes de que todo se saliera de control, pues podrían comenzar una pelea._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Los hermanos, finalmente descendieron ante la entrada del ministerio de magia, contando con recuerdos de sus padres, implantados por los dioses. Entraron en una cabina de teléfono Muggle de lo más normal. Se miraron y fue Harry quien colocó un Sickle y levantó el teléfono.

―Bienvenido al Ministerio de Magia, por favor diga su nombre, el motivo de su visita y a donde desea ser trasladado ―dijo una voz femenina, ambos se miraron.

―Harry Mann y Mary Potter. Investigación escolar, sobre… sobre la muerte ―dijo Harry algo inseguro ―Deseamos ir a la Cámara de la Muerte ―ambos se encogieron de hombros.

―Harry Mann y Mary Potter, Cámara de la Muerte ―repitió la voz ―Cuelgue y no se mueva ―Harry colgó y unas chapas aparecieron agarradas a su ropa, el suelo se movió, como si fuera un ascensor/elevador Muggle y los trasladó, hasta una puerta de hierro gigante, con el letrero "Cámara de la Muerte, no entrar si no es usted un Inefable", ambos hermanos sacaron sus varitas― **¡Annihilare!**

― **¡Alohomora!** ―exclamó Mary. La puerta se abrió, se iluminaron con el Lumus, cerraron la puerta. Ante ellos, había unas sillas y, sostenido por magia sobre un foso, había un arco de piedra tallada muy antiguo y agrietado, de lo alto del arco se sostenía un velo negro, ambos hermanos creyeron ver a alguien parado del otro lado del velo, así que rodearon todo, iluminados con el _**Lumus Solem**_, pero no había nadie. Estaban en la Cámara de la Muerte y ante ellos, estaba el Velo de la Muerte, aquello que se les ordenó destruir.

―Aquí no hay nadie más, Mary ―dijo Harry, su hermana asintió, se miraron, se relamieron los labios y con las varitas firmes y cada uno, desde un lado, gritaron el hechizo enseñado por Hécate― **¡Fotiá Trógon!** ―un chorro de llama escarlata y morada surgió desde la varita de Harry y golpeó el velo, el cual comenzó a moverse, como si tuviera vida propia.

― **¡Fotiá Trógon!** ―exclamó Mary, un segundo chorro de llama escarlata y morada golpeó el velo, haciéndolo desaparecer y provocando que la presencia asfixiante desapareciera.

―Buen trabajo ―escucharon en griego, latín, egipcio y nórdico antiguo, se sonrieron y Harry susurró para que Lago fuera en su ayuda; el ave llegó los hermanos subieron a él y rápidamente salieron de allí, por un aparente agujero que había en la cima de la Cámara de la Muerte. Llegaron a la habitación de Harry, Mary le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a su habitación a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, llegó la lista de libros, solo habiendo dos nuevos: Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos 5º curso y Teoría Mágica Defensiva.

En la visita al Callejón Diagon, se encontraron con los hermanos Weasley y, para su asombro, a Arthur Weasley y a su novia Cristina Carter, también se encontraron con la otra participante, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos: Fleur Delacour, quien había decidido tener una experiencia de intercambio en Hogwarts, mientras que un tan Jack Sloper, había ido a Beauxbatons.

James a veces bromeaba con creer que Hera le había mentido y en realidad se trataba de Atenea, pues Harry siempre que iba al Callejón Diagon se desaparecía y cuando lo encontraban, tenía más libros bajo el brazo o en una bolsa, de los reglamentarios para ese año. En este caso, compró: «Hechizos y Contrahechizos» de Vindictus Viridian y «Embrujos y encantamientos antiguos caídos en el olvido», James le regaló a Harry un libro de Sanación y le revolvió los cabellos, así como comprarle un Kit de Medimagia, el cual Harry agarró algo sonrojado.

Mary compró un manual de Auror (o eso decía el titulo)

Tras llegar a casa, Harry encontró que algunas páginas se habían escrito aparentemente de forma automática, gracias a la vuelapluma que Rita le había regalado en año pasado y ya tenía incluso un titulo para una nueva sección especial de su periódico llamada: **Snake Creeps (Serpiente que se arrastra)**, era de hecho untabloide, algo así como la versión de última hora del periódico: era de menor número de hojas y las hojas tenían un menor tamaño. Habían 4 noticias, cada una en una página: en la portada estaba la noticia de la destrucción del Velo de la Muerte, en la segunda página estaba el nuevo programa de intercambio entre Hogwarts y Beauxbatons, en la tercera era sobre un escándalo de que la familia Malfoy estaba siendo despojada de gran parte de su riqueza por la posesión de objetos de magia oscura y un claro nexo con Tom Ryddle y en la cuarta pagina se decía (por parte del ministerio), sobre la posible alianza de cientos de criaturas –entre ellas Dementores– con Lord Voldemort. Tras verlo terminado, sonrió, lo multiplicó y lo repartió, ambas cosas con un Hechizo ideado por James que él les había enseñado a sus dos hijos.

Así, pasaron los días, hasta que fue el momento de volver al colegio en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

―Hola, ustedes deben de ser los hermanos Potter, ¿no es así? ―les llamó una voz soñadora, se sonrieron y entraron en el vagón, encontrándose con una chica que se presentó como Luna Lovegood: el cabello rubio, ojos grises, piel pálida y llevaba un vestido rojo y blanco, venía de intercambio desde un. ― ¿Saben? Mi padre es Xenophilius Lovegood, es el creador del diario El Quisquilloso y está escribiendo sobre la destrucción del Velo de la Muerte, que ocurrió en estos días ―dijo Luna con un tono de voz soñador en su voz.

―Sí, Harry también escribió sobre ese asunto ―dijo Mary sonriente ―Se supone que los únicos que pueden entrar en La Cámara de la Muerte, son un grupo de investigadores de lo Arcano y de la magia más antigua, se hacen llamar… ―la chica hizo una mueca de haber olvidado el nombre de ese grupo de magos.

―Inefables ―dijo Luna, con una sonrisa y su tono de voz soñador ―Sí. Se supone que nadie dentro del Ministerio sabe quién puede o no serlo. Sus miembros son un misterio y solo existen por leyendas… ministeriales ―ambos hermanos Potter alzaron las cejas, aunque no entendieron muy bien lo que significaba eso ―Es un secreto a voces… lo de la existencia de la cámara de la muerte, la del amor, del tiempo (donde son creados los gira-tiempos) y la cámara de los cerebros.

― ¿Y esos qué hacen? ―preguntó Mary algo perturbada por el nombre, Luna sonrió.

―Estudian los pensamientos y recuerdos ―explicó la rubia, a Mary parecía volverle el color a la piel.

En eso, una paloma llegó y picoteo la ventana, Luna la dejó entrar y Mary recibió una carta.

_Querida Señora Mary Potter Evans._

_El año pasado usted fue reconocida como una adulta, ante la presencia del ministro de magia de gran Bretaña e Irlanda: Cornelius Fudge, el (fallecido) jefe de departamento de seguridad mágica: Bartemius Crouch Sr., y por el jefe del departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos: James Charlus Potter._

_Por la misma presente, se le hace entrega del anillo de Lady Potter, que la certifica como adulta ante la ley y la justicia._

_Que tenga un buen día._

_ATTE._

_MINISTERIO DE MAGIA BRITANICO & WIZENGAMOT._

Mary leyó nuevamente la nota, mientras que Lou y Hermione los encontraban, saludaban a todos, incluso a la curiosa chica rubia que les acompañaba, al entrarse del contenido de la carta Hermione lanzó un hechizo, confirmando que era oficial.

Nadie dijo nada, Mary no dijo nada, solo se quedó completamente quita, allí donde estaba, palpó el papel y sacó el anillo Potter, colocándoselo en un dedo.

Nadie hablaba, nadie sabía que pensar, entonces, el ambiente se volvió raro para todos, se calentó tanto que comenzaron a sudar, Mary cayó al suelo y abrió la boca y desde su garganta, parecía querer arrojar algo, como si quisiera vomitar, Harry invocó un cubo donde su hermana pudiera arrojar lo que tenía en el estomago, entonces, la pelinegra hizo un sonido extraño pero lo que salió de su boca, era una rara... sustancia. Parecían ser _"cabellos negros"_, no había otra forma de describir esa cosa, estuvo regurgitándola por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que comenzó a dar bocanadas de aire, tratando de retenerlo.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó una asombrada Luna.

―Sea lo que sea, no lo… ―comenzó Harry, pero de repente todos en el vagón, fueron rodeados por una luz negra, proveniente de los collares de ambos hermanos, los cuales se miraron y sacaron de entre sus ropas, una espada cada uno y con ellas, acuchillaron aquello que estaba en el cubo, viendo como esa cosa se volvía plateada y se deshacía en humo ―Mary… ―miró a su hermana la cual lucía asustada ―Eso era… Tú eras…

― "_Yo era un Horrocrux"_ ―susurró la chica bastante perturbada.

―**Solo queda uno** ―escucharon los semidioses y las Legadas ―**La serpiente, es el ultimo trozo de alma, lo que lo ata a este mundo.**

Tras llegar al colegio, mientras su amiga Luna tomaba el bote, los demás tomaron las carrozas hasta el colegio, entraron, y fueron a sentarse en sus mesas respectivas, el que Harry y Mary fueran dueños del 50% del colegio, al ser descendientes de Salazar y Rowena, no era como para que ambos fueran a hacer lo que se les viniera en gana. Nada más sentarse, Mary sacó un papel y una pluma, garabateando una carta para sus padres, diciéndoles sobre la carta que había recibido, así como el anillo.

_Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su historia_  
_y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,_  
_los fundadores del colegio creían_  
_que jamás se separarían._  
_Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,_  
_un solo deseo compartían:_  
_crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo_  
_y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos._

_"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",_  
_decidieron los cuatro amigos_  
_sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar._

_Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse_  
_a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?_  
_Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,_  
_a ellos podía compararse._  
_¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?_  
_¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse_  
_tan buenas amistades?_  
_Verán, yo estaba allí y puedo contarles_  
_toda la triste y lamentable historia._

_Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_  
_que tengan pura ascendencia"._

_Dijo Ravenclaw: "Solo enseñaremos a aquellos_  
_de probada inteligencia"._

_Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos_  
_que hayan logrado hazañas"._

_Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,_  
_y trataré a todos por igual"._

_Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores_  
_acogía en su casa a los que quería._

_Slytherin sólo aceptaba_  
_a los magos de sangre pura_  
_y gran astucia, como él,_  
_mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba_  
_a los de mente muy despierta._  
_Los más valientes y audaces_  
_tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor._  
_La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto_  
_y todo su saber les transmitía._

_De este modo las casas y sus fundadores_  
_mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad._

_Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía_  
_durante largos años de felicidad,_  
_hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,_  
_que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría._

_Las casas que, como cuatro pilares,_  
_habían sostenido nuestra escuela_  
_se pelearon entre ellas_  
_y, divididas, todas querían dominar._

_Entonces parecía que el colegio_  
_mucho no podría aguantar,_  
_pues siempre había duelos_  
_y peleas entre amigos._

_Hasta que por fin una mañana_  
_el viejo Slytherin partió,_  
_y aunque las peleas cesaron,_  
_el colegio muy triste se quedó._

_Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores_  
_quedaron reducidos a tres_  
_volvieron a estar unidas las casas_  
_como pensaban estarlo siempre._

_Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,_  
_y todos saben para qué:_  
_yo los pongo a cada uno en una casa_  
_porque ésa es mi misión,_  
_pero este año iré más lejos,_  
_escuchen atentamente mi canción:_  
_aunque estoy condenado a separarlos_  
_creo que con eso cometemos un error._

_Aunque debo cumplir mi deber_  
_y cada año tengo que dividirlos,_  
_sigo pensando que así no lograremos_  
_eliminar el miedo que tenemos._

_Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,_  
_las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,_  
_y les digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado_  
_por malignas fuerzas externas,_  
_y que si unidos no permanecemos_  
_por dentro nos desmoronaremos._

_Ya les he dicho, ya están prevenidos._  
_Que comience la selección._

Los alumnos fueron llamados uno, por uno.

―Lovegood, Luna ―llamó la maestra McGonagall, la chica, ahora llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts, por encima de su vestido, decidió que ya despues se cambiaría, tomó asiento y McGonagall le colocó el sombrero.

― _¡Vaya!_ ―dijo el sombrero asombrado― _¿Qué tenemos por aquí?_ ―preguntó ―_Ideas nuevas, en un mundo necesario de un cambio, eres una chica, con una inteligencia envidiable y tienes deseos de aprender…_ ¡RAVENCLAW!

Luego, fue turno de Rose Zeller, quien quedó en Hufflepuff, Harry se asombró de que solo fueran 10 alumnos de primer año, en esa edición.

―El sombrero siempre realiza advertencias, cuando las cosas parecen ir mal en Hogwarts y siempre aconseja la unión de las casas ―dijo el fantasma de Gryffindor, Nick-Casi-Decapitado.

―La unión hace la fuerza ―dijo Mary ―Pero, ¿Cómo lograr la unificación, si existe la competencia, si desde hace ya varios milenios, que Gryffindor y Slytherin no se soportan?

― ¿Y no son tu hermano y tu, la prueba de que el amor puede ir más allá de los colores de la casa? ―preguntó Nick, Mary bajó la cabeza, rogando que su sonrojo no fuera notado por nadie. Mary tenía sentimientos por su hermano y él ya se lo había demostrado en otras ocasiones, pero… Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y continuar comiendo, tras finalizar y como cada año, el director se puso de pie y se acercó al estrado.

―Los de primer año deben saber, que no pueden ir al bosque que rodean el castillo. El señor Fitch, el conserje me pidió recordarles que existen muchos objetos prohibidos, pueden ir a su despacho a ver de qué objetos se trata y recuerden, que no está permitido el uso de hechizos en los pasillos. Este año, tenemos dos cambios en el profesorado: Grubbly-Plank, es la actual maestra de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; nos complace presentar a la maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Dolores Umbridge. ―Hubo un aplauso educado, como bienvenida de ambas mujeres ―Las pruebas de Quidditch de cada casa, tendrán lugar los… ―en eso, se escuchó un carraspeo de garganta, interrumpiendo al director. Aquello hizo que todos, especialmente los Gryffindor abrieran los ojos sorprendidos por tal cosa, todos vieron a la maestra Umbridge, la cual era una mujer rechoncha, bajilla, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, el rostro rechoncho y flácida y llevaba un vestido rosa.

―Gracias señor director ―dijo la maestra Umbridge poniéndose de pie y acercándose al estrado, haciéndolo a un lado gentilmente al profesor, mientras usaba su voz chillona ―Gracias por la bienvenida, me ha llegado al alma, en serio ―sonrió ―Debo decir, que estoy muy feliz de volver a Hogwarts, este fue mi hogar por mucho tiempo y me siento alagada, por las caras sonrientes que me están mirando ―Harry y Mary, miraron alrededor, pero no podían ver ninguna cara alegre, en eso, Harry sintió algo en su mano, un par de anillos acababan de aparecer en su mano, tal y como en su hermana, pero estos… uno tenía la letra M, como si en alguna parte del mundo la familia Mann fuera un hecho y el otro anillo decía «Slytherclaw», aquello le asombró, ¿era ahora un adulto, como su hermana?, el espíritu de Salazar se acerco a él, pero no dijo nada. ―Estoy impaciente por conocerlos a todos, sé que seremos muy buenos amigos. El Ministerio de Magia, siempre ha considerado que la educación de todos ustedes debe de ser lo primero en lista. Los maravillosos dones con los que han nacido, pueden llegar a la nada, si no son cultivados debidamente. Las ancestrales enseñanzas del mundo mágico deben de pasar de una generación a otra y el conocimiento mágico de tantos milenios, debe de volver a nosotros y nosotros, a su vez, debemos de alimentarlo―Harry comenzó a pensar a mil por hora, algo no estaba bien, algo estaba oculto bajo líneas de esta mujer, algo lo quemó y movió su mano, vio una carta formarse entre el fuego, había escuchado sobre ese método de comunicación, pero nunca lo había visto: Un Mensaje de Fuego, agarró la nota― (…) Algunos cambios no serán fáciles de aceptar, pero se demostrará que son para el bien de su educación mágica, algunas viejas costumbres serán mantenidas y otras serán dejadas de lado.

La carta, era un anuncio de Fudge, de que él tenía carta blanca, por encima de cualquier cosa hecha por Umbridge, pues había demostrado ser un aliado del ministerio, con la información sobre el resurgir de La Orden del Fénix, el ayudar a enmascarar el represo de Voldemort, el asesinato de los Mortífagos y la información sobre los Horrocrux.

―Como decía ―dijo Dumbledore, aclarándose la garganta ―Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar los días sábado 9 y domingo 10, es decir: la semana entrante.


	46. Verdad vs Autoridad

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Olimpo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**46: Verdad vs Autoridad**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dumbledore, se preocupó profundamente, por lo que podría desencadenar, el que Harry y Mary desconfiaran de la Orden del Fénix. Aunque estaba más que claro, que ambos estaban yendo tras los Mortífagos y el hecho de que Harry casi hubiera matado a Snape el año pasado, luego de lo ocurrido a su hermana, era un hecho de que harían las cosas a su manera.

―_Sin embargo, casi podría jurar que Harry se comunicó con Fudge_ ―pensó Dumbledore, mientras leía "El Fantasma de Nueva York" y su noticia de primera plana: «Familia de magos inmigrantes de origen Inglés, capturados por la MACUSA, por presuntamente pertenecer a un grupo Paramilitar del mismo país», eran Molly y sus hijos.

Llegó entonces, la primera clase con Umbridge. ―Buenos días, a todos ―saludó la mujer. Uno que otro contestó con un «Buenas Tardes», bastante desganado ―Hay… ¿Así saludan a su profesora? Deseo escucharlos, deseo que digan "Buenos días, profesora Umbridge" ―sonrió ― Buenos días a todos.

― ¡Buenos días, profesora Umbridge! ―contestaron al unísono, haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

―Mucho mejor ―dijo, al tiempo que movía su varita y la tiza escribía por ella.

«Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: Regreso a los principios básicos»

―Ahora, tengo entendido que vuestro estudio ha resultado ser fragmentado, ¿verdad? ―continuó la mujer de rosa ―Por desgracia, el constante cambio de profesores, muchos de los cuales no seguían, al parecer, ningún programa de estudio aprobado por el Ministerio, ha hecho que estéis muy por debajo del nivel que nos gustaría que alcanzaran en el año del TIMO. Este año: seguiremos un curso sobre magia defensiva cuidadosamente estructurado, basado en la teoría y aprobado por el ministerio. Copien lo siguiente, por favor ―con otro movimiento de varita, el primer mensaje/titulo del tablero, desapareció y apareció.

Objetivos del curso:

*Comprender los principios en que se basa la magia defensiva.

*Aprender a reconocer las situaciones en las que se puede emplear legalmente la magia defensiva.

*Analizar en qué contextos es oportuno el uso de la magia.

― ¿Tienen todos, un ejemplar de Teoría mágica defensiva de Wilbert Slinkhard? ―un murmullo de asentimiento recorrió el salón― ¿Y bien? ―los Gryffindor contestaron un Sí o un No, los Slytherin, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba contestaron con un «Sí, Profesora Umbridge» o un «No, Profesora Umbridge» ―la mujer sonrió ―50 puntos, para cada alumno de Slytherin, por su buena educación. Por favor, vayan a la página 5 y lean el capítulo I "Conceptos elementales para principiantes", en silencio, por favor. ―Harry suspiró, el ambiente era un asco, comenzó a leer, pero parecía ser que su TDHA, estaba entrando en juego, haciéndole imposible el concentrarse, esto era tremendamente aburrido, se giró y vio a Hermione con el mismo problema y a su hermana haciendo una mueca.

―Disculpe, maestra Umbridge ―dijo repentinamente Hermione, sacándolos a todos del letargo, algo más reservado para las clases de Historia de la Magia.

― ¿Sí, señorita…? ―preguntó la mujer algo indecisa.

―Granger ―contestó la castaña ―Lo que ocurre… es…

― ¿Deseas hacer una pregunta del capítulo, querida?

―No. Deseo preguntar, por los objetivos del curso ―contestó la Legada.

―Ahora estamos leyendo el capitulo ―dijo Umbridge con su eterna y fastidiosa sonrisa ―Si tienes alguna duda, podemos resolverla, al final de la clase.

―No se dice nada, sobre la práctica de magia defensiva.

―Mire señorita Granger, creo yo que los objetivos están muy claros, ante usted en el tablero.

―Creo que no es así ―dijo ella sin miramientos ―Ahí no hay nada sobre Practica de Hechizos Defensivos ―Harry supo instantáneamente que su amiga estaba…

― _¿Por qué hay una Ravenclaw, en una clase de Gryffindor y Slytherin? _―se preguntó Harry y repasó rápidamente el salón, leones y serpientes y el único cuervo, era su amiga, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, liberó un pulso de energía divina y sonrió: Su amiga estaba usando la niebla, para engañarlos a todos.

― ¿Practica de hechizos defensivos? ―preguntó Umbridge, sin dejar de sonreír ―No creo que vayan a ser atacados, en mi clase. No me imagino ninguna situación, en la cual ustedes puedan ser agredidos.

En ese instante, Harry se desconectó, por una visión de su madre quien sonreía de una forma que le hizo temer, estaban en un paraje blanco ―**Fudge es un idiota.**

―_Si comienza insultando a un mortal, la cosa irá mal_ ―pensó Harry.

―**No desea entender que Tom Ryddle ha vuelto** ―dijo ella.

―No será por mucho ―dijo él, con una sonrisa malévola y la sonrisa de su madre se ensanchó.

―**Cuidado con las serpientes, cariño** ―advirtió la castaña ―**Cuando los Mortífagos vean que su amo ha caído, se formarán células de magos oscuros y solo será peor. Prepárate.**

―Mi guerra, es la de detener al abuelo y el ejercito titán, antes…

―**Librarás ambas guerras, Harrison Harold Potter Mann. No dejarás a tu hermana, solo por tu ira hacía Dumbledore, por él no te preocupes, y es mi última palabra** ―advirtió ella y la comunicación se cortó, él suspiró.

― ¿Y de qué nos servirá la teoría en caso de ser atacados? ―preguntó Mary, dejando ver su lado Gryffindor y lo que su tía Lily y su madre llamaban: "El instinto de héroe suicida de James"

―No es mi intención criticar la forma de enseñanza de mis predecesores ―dijo la mujer, con un tono irritante, que parecía ir a provocar a Hermione y a Mary, que le saltaran encima ―Pero ustedes fueron expuestos a hechizos y entraron en criaturas mágicas, de forma irresponsable; por no mencionar a algunos híbridos peligrosos.

―Sí se refiere al profesor Lupin, puedo decir, sin temor a nada: que él fue el más grande maestro, que ha tenido el honor de dictar esta materia ―dijo Dean Thomas de forma rápida, pero comprensible, antes de ser reprendido.

―Han sido expuestos a hechizos complejos para su edad, y les han hecho creer que pueden ser víctimas de las fuerzas oscuras, en cualquier momento ―dijo la maestra ―Pero, les aseguro que no hay nada a lo qué temer. Tengo entendido que mi predecesor no solo hizo uso de maldiciones ilegales delante de ustedes, sino que incluso los atacó con ellas… ¿Sí, señor Potter?

―Mann ―dijo Harry ―Y sí, estamos de acuerdo en que Bartemius Crouch Jr., nos colocó en un peligro muy grande. ¿Sabe usted, maestra Umbridge, porqué no fue descubierto por el Ministerio o por Dumbledore?

―Me temo, que no tengo una respuesta satisfactoria, señor… Mann.

―Apropósito, maestra: En el final del capítulo 1, se dice que…

Ya estaban fuera de la clase y todos se veían de mal genio.

―Hey, Harry ―dijo Draco ―Gracias por calmar los ánimos, allí dentro.

―No pueden ir soltando cosas así, nada más ante Umbridge ―dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño ―Ella es una agente del Ministro Fudge, el cual desea acallar el regreso de Tom Ryddle, el cual ―Harry giró la cabeza y miró fijamente a Mary ―Tú, jovencita has estado…

― ¡¿Jovencita?! ―chilló enfadada.

―Sí: Jovencita ―le riñó él ―En casa, nos pidieron no hablar. No se desea que nazca un momento de histeria colectiva en el país.

― ¡Pero sabes…!

―Sí, lo tengo muy en claro ―dijo él, acercándose a ella ― "Un solo fragmento más y estará en los campos de castigo, el tío Hades me ha jurado que tiene algo grande preparado para todo aquel que intenta alcanzar la inmortalidad", así que: come callada y no provoques a Umbridge ―los miró a todos ―Ella es un agente del Ministerio, queriendo acallar a Dumbledore y a Mary.

― ¿Así como tú, Potter? ―preguntó Goyle.

―Exacto ―dijo Harry, para luego hacer girar su varita y alzar la manga derecha e Goyle, dejando ver la Marca Tenebrosa, Kira lanzó un chillido y al instante Sproud y McGonagall llegaron, por el chillido de Kira.

― **¡Petrificus Totalus!** ―exclamó Parvati, dejando a Goyle quieto.

― ¡¿Qué cree que hace, señorita Patil?! ―preguntó molesta McGonagall, pues Parvati acababa de atacar a un compañero, pero todos señalaron el brazo de Goyle.

Enfadada por tener a un Mortífago en el colegio, la maestra des-petrificó a Goyle y le hizo moverse, diciendo que irían a ver a Dumbledore. ― _"10 puntos para Gryffindor"_ ―susurró McGonagall.

―No provoquen a Umbridge ―advirtió Harry, seguramente iba dirigido a su hermana y a los Gryffindor, mientras se aproximaba a una esquina y los miraba a todos ―O estarían yendo contra el Ministerio.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hermione estaba en su habitación, mientras la luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, se puso de pie y se aproximó a ella, tratando de no despertar, a sus compañeras de Ravenclaw: Mandy, Su, Padma, Lisa y Morag, estaban durmiendo― _"Algo muy malo ocurrirá… Malo para Umbridge y el Ministerio"_ ―sonrió al tiempo que susurraba esas palabras― _"Y bueno para nosotros"_

Esa misma noche, alrededor de la muñeca de Harry, un brazalete de oro apareció, tenía unas palabras escritas: «Aliado de clase 5 del Ministerio de Magia», lanzó una risilla, fue hacía la puerta de la habitación, salió a la sala común, tomó polvos Flu y fue hacía la chimenea.

― "_100 de Any Place"_ ―susurró, al tiempo que desaparecía en llamas verdes, hacía su hogar.


	47. Chapter 47

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Olimpo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**::::**

**47**

**::::**

Mary desconfiaba del Ministerio de Magia y estaba del lado de la Orden del Fénix.

Harry desconfiaba de la Orden del Fénix y estaba del lado del Ministerio de Magia.

Esto no tendría que ser así, debería de ser Harry quien estuviera de su lado, Mary ya no importaba, Mary era una mortal y Harry era más que solo un semidiós, Harry estaba íntimamente conectado con su lado divino, lo había dicho en Grimmauld Place: Su mundo era el mundo divino, lo suyo era ser un héroe griego. Lo de Mary era ser una heroína para el mundo mágico.

¿Cómo atraer a Harry al mundo mágico, si era él quien tenía el coraje y el poder que tanto necesitaba para acabar con las criaturas que traería Tom? Dumbledore se quedó pensando en eso toda la tarde, además de que ahora tenía a Umbridge en su colegio, molestando a sus alumnos y claramente ella no sería el único medio de control enviado por Fudge.

Durante la cena, Harry estaba irritado y Mary estaba nerviosa, se escuchaban murmullos sobre como Mary había aparecido con el cadáver de Cedric y lo que la chica filtró sobre su combate contra Tom Ryddle, en el cementerio.

―Mary ―le dijo Parvati a la Potter, quien la miró con ojos esperanzadores ―Arma tu plato y vamos, debo mostrarte un hechizo ―extrañada, la Potter tomó sus alimentos favoritos y luego siguió a Parvati, a ellas le siguieron Hermione, Lou.

Luego de la cena, Harry fue a ver a Madame Pomfrey, quien tenía a una pareja de jóvenes de Hufflepuff y una de Slytherin en el lugar, aquejándose de una herida, tras ver la herida, Harry sacó su varita e invocó su Patronus, un Pavorreal, el cual se comunicó con Snape, y Sprout, pidiéndoles ir a la enfermería, llegando ambos mediante la red Flu.

― ¿En qué podemos ayudarle, señor Potter? ―preguntó la maestra Sprout y al instante, Pomfrey y Harry les enseñaron las heridas en las manos de sus alumnos, mostrándose horrorizados.

― ¿Quién les hizo esto? ―preguntó Snape molesto, viendo las heridas de su alumna de primer año: Clarissa Happy.

―La… la maestra… Umbridge… ―dijo uno de los niños de Hufflepuff.

―La maestra Umbridge, dijo… dijo que la señorita Potter mentía sobre el regreso de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y… por… por querer preguntarlo me…

―Nos hizo… hacer planas con… con una pluma especial y… ―continuó el otro niño Hufflepuff.

―Una pluma de Sangre ―gruñó Snape enfadado, mientras que la maestra Sprout se tapaba la boca, horrorizada.

― **¡Retridium!** ―exclamaron Pomfrey y Harry, apuntando a las manos de los niños, uno por uno, pero aun quedaban las cicatrices. Entre Snape y Sprout, pronto hicieron una poción y solo con rociar unas pocas gotas encima, las heridas desaparecieron definitivamente.

―90 puntos para Slytherin ―dijo la maestra Sprout mirando a Harry enfadada, aunque ese enfado no iba hacía Harry, sino hacía Dolores. Harry solo asintió y salió de la enfermería, tras atender a otra pareja de niños a quienes Pomfrey aconsejó, dejar de llevarle la contraria a la maestra Umbridge y no hablar de lo que decían Dumbledore y Mary, sobre el regreso de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Harry pronto se apersonó, ante la gárgola de Ravenclaw, sabía que su hermana nunca se callaría la boca, sabía que seguiría hablando y defendiendo el regreso de Tom a pesar de saber que lo tenían contra las cuerdas y si había en toda Hogwarts, alguien a quien su hermana fuera a escuchar, esa era, sin lugar a dudas a Hermione Granger.

―Soy delicado, trátame con cuidado. Rodeado de pelos, en el y en el medio, una abertura húmeda que se abre y se cierra, ¿qué soy? ―preguntó la gárgola.

Harry lo pensó algunos minutos y se rascó la cabeza ―El ojo.

―Bienvenido, mi lord ―dijo el ave, haciendo sonreír a Harry y recordándole que él y Mary eran descendientes de Salazar y Rowena.

― **¡Multicorfors!** ―El chico usó un hechizo, para cambiar el color de su capa y de su escudo. Del verde esmeralda, al azul zafiro y de la serpiente, al cuervo.

― ¿Harry? ―preguntó Hermione confundida, sentada en la sala común, con un libro en las manos ― ¿Qué haces en Ravenclaw?

―Soy descendiente de Salazar y Rowena, ¿recuerdas? ―dijo él, con una sonrisa, ella asintió, colocó una seña en su libro. ―Puedo ir de Slytherin a Ravenclaw y no pueden decirme nada. Tengo un 25% del colegio y Mary el otro 25%. Dumbledore un 25% por ser el director y McGonagall el otro 25% por ser la subdirectora.

―Harry, ¿Qué podemos hacer con Umbridge?

―Estudien en la biblioteca ―dijo Harry ―No podemos hacer nada más ―la chica bajó la cabeza ―Esto es solo el comienzo ―Hermione apretó los puños, para luego ser abrazada por Harry y ella devolver el abrazo.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se sintieron en un Deja Vu, ese año tenían casi 2 horas de todas las clases y el primer cuarto de hora, era usado en hablar de la importancia de los TIMOs y siempre era lo mismo: «Este examen influirá en sus vidas, según las notas que obtengan en estos exámenes, dependerá de aquellos trabajos a los cuales puedan aspirar» Harry sabía que necesitaba como mínimo un Supera las Expectativas en Pociones y un Supera las Expectativas en Encantamientos, esos eran los únicos requerimientos, para poder ir a «La Gran Academia de Medicina Mágica del Reino Unido» En Irlanda_ (más específicamente en el mundo mágico del condado de Dublín)_. Snape y Flitwick supieron cómo ponerlos de los nervios y un gran número de trabajos.

―Piensen que no aprobarán los TIMOS ―comenzó McGonagall, poniéndolos de los nervios ―Sin una buena dosis de aplicación, practica y estudio. No veo a ningún estudiante de esta clase que no sea capaz de aprobar el TIMO, si estudia a conciencia. Sí, tu también Longbottom. Eres perfectamente capaz, como todos los demás, solo debes de trabajar en tu falta de confianza. Los hechizos Desvanecedores son los más difíciles, en cuanto a la magia, pero son posibles. Repitan despues de mí: Evanesco.

―Evanesco ―dijeron todos a coro.

Pero no por saber que bastaría con apuntar al objeto, dejar fluir su magia, usar la fuerza de voluntad para que desapareciera y luego pronunciar la palabra, lo tuvieron más fácil. Lou y Harry, se miraron incrédulos, ante lo difícil que era; y eso que la varita de Harry, constaba como una de las más poderosas del planeta entero (siempre y cuando su teoría fuera correcta y su madre fuera la creadora de la varita), pues poseía _en teoría_ tres núcleos.

Minerva con el Evanesco, Flitwick con el Accio, Snape les hacía realizar cada día la Poción Herbicida, (parecía querer que la realizaran hasta cuando estuvieran dormidos), Harry estaba en Estudios Muggles por su amistad y cariño mutuo que tenía con la maestra Burbage y estaba presentándose a la materia y preparándose para el Timo, con un libro sobre las costumbres Muggles del siglo XIX.

Mientras que Harry estaba relativamente bien (excepto por lo atareado de las tareas y clases sobre TIMO), Mary había tenido que asistir por casi dos semanas a ver a Umbridge en las tardes y usaba una pluma de sangre, para luego escribir en un pergamino, una y otra vez «No debo decir mentiras», referente al asunto de la resurrección de Tom Ryddle. La chica iba cada tarde a ver a su hermano a la enfermería, pero luego de la segunda semana, no había dicho nada, solo la curaba y la miraba casi decepcionado, cosa que solo lastimaba el corazón de la joven, quien buscaba consuelo en las palabras de Hermione, Lou y Luna, cosa que encontró más pronto que tarde. Luego, las chicas se unieron a Harry, mientras que Lou, con una sonrisa pervertida antinatural de ella, las nombraba a las cuatro como "Harén de Harry Potter", cuando el chico casi salta de su silla, todas comenzaron a reírse y el semidiós comprendió que era debido a los ánimos tan bajos de su hermana, así que lo dejó estar.

Tras una semana, llegó una carta para Mary:

_«Nos vemos en el nuevo restaurante de Hogsmeade (Casa de Lord Byron) a las 16:40, del día viernes (que vengan tus amigas y tu hermano) ATTE.: Sirius y Lupin»_

Debía de ser importante, si Sirius iba directamente a ellos, en lugar de invitarlos, debía de avisarles y rápido.


	48. El Ejercito de Hogwarts

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Olimpo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**48: Ejército de Hogwarts**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mary, Hermione, Luna y Lou, lograron convencer a Harry de acompañarlas a ver a Sirius y al maestro Lupin. Según Harry, el Licántropo no debería de hacer este tipo de cosas, de ir a Hogsmeade, donde quizás podría ser reconocido por alguien, luego de la publicidad otorgada a este último, por Lucius Malfoy.

El grupo salió de Hogsmeade y escucharon un ladrido, yendo hasta donde estaba el perro negro, entraron en una cueva, donde ya estaba Lupin y el perro resultó ser Sirius.

―Chicos es sobre Umbridge ―dijo Lupin.

―Enviada por el Ministerio, para evitar que Mary hable sobre Ryddle, lo sabemos ―dijo Harry ―Y así está bien ―esto hizo que ambos adultos lo miraran ―Si se supiera que Tom está vivo, entonces se propagaría el pánico en todo el mundo mágico inglés, en cambio de esta forma las personas pueden tener algo de paz, además de que Dumbledore también está intentando hablar y Fudge cree que Dumbledore quiere su puesto… eso ya es más estúpido ―en eso, Harry sonrió― ¿Han visto el asunto de las muertes extrañas de los Mortífagos?

―Sí, Harry ―dijo Sirius algo incomodo.

―Ese soy yo ―dijo Harry, haciendo saltar a ambos hombres del miedo ―Tom usará criaturas mágicas, pero yo cuento con armas que pueden aniquilarlas, estoy dejando a Tom sin sus Mortífagos y sin sus refuerzos. A Tom solo le queda un trozo más de alma en la tierra y Hades me ha dicho, que solo falta _una_ parte más. Yo me encargaré de de buscar su último Horrocrux, así mismo debo de combatir contra Cronos. Ustedes de los Mortífagos y Mary de Tom, en caso de que este tenga aun una minucia de alma, dentro de ese cuerpo.

Sin más, los hermanos Potter salieron de allí.

Cuando llegaron al colegio, Hermione trató de arrastrarlos nuevamente a Hogsmeade, pero Harry dijo que iría a buscar algo de comer en la cocina, Hermione suspiró, cuando Harry volvió y aun las vio allí, solo pudo rendirse y dejarse arrastrar por Hermione, quien llevó a ambos hermanos a la Cabeza de Puerco.

― ¡HERMIONE, YA BASTA! ―gritó Harry, logrando zafarse de la castaña.

―Harry, por favor ―dijo ella ―Necesitamos…

―Sea cual sea tu plan, sé que está en contra del Ministerio y no voy a ponerme en contra de Fudge tan temprano ―dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, aquellas palabras asombraron a la pelinegra y a la castaña, pues Harry estaba dando a entender, que le convenía que Fudge creyera que él era un alumno modelo y que creyera que estaba del lado del Ministerio y en contra de Dumbledore, ¿pero qué estaba planificando en realidad Harry?, sin más y sin molestarse en llamar a Lago, Harry invocó su Saeta de Fuego, subió a ella y despegó de vuelta a Hogwarts.

― ¿Harry está en contra de Dumbledore, pero no está necesariamente del lado del Ministerio? ―preguntó Mary confundida y Hermione soltó un suspiro ―No estarás pensando en terminarle a mi hermano, ¿O sí?

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó la chica ― ¡No!, claro que no. Es tal y como dices, él… ―la chica miró la nieve sobre la que estaba parada ―Harry siempre parece saber qué va a pasar. O algo así. Ven, vamos ―Hermione tomó la mano de Mary y la introdujo al Cabeza de Cerdo.

_Estimado Ministro Fudge._

_Algo extraño está pasando en el colegio: he visto a algunos alumnos actuar de formas extrañas e ir a lugares raros, algo no está bien, señor._

_Debe saber, que durante el mes de Agosto, trataron de enrolarlos a mi hermana y a mí, en La Orden del Fénix. La Orden se encuentra asentada en la Antigua Casa Black #12 de Grimmauld Place, bajo el Encantamiento Fidelio._

_ATTE.: Harry Potter Mann._

Mientras tanto; Mary y Hermione, se encontraban ante un gran grupo de alumnos de distintas casas, quienes miraban a Mary y Hermione atentamente.

―Mary, verás… yo… creí, junto con Padma, que podrías enseñarnos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a aquellos que queramos aprender ―confesó Hermione.

― ¿Yo? ―preguntó Mary sorprendida― ¡Pero si yo no soy profesora!

Parvati habló ―Pero eres una de las mejores alumnas en cuanto a Defensa y nos superaste a todos en el Torneo. Solo… por favor, ayúdanos. Necesitamos saber cómo defendernos, necesitamos saber cómo hacerle frente a…

―A Vol.… a… él ―pidió Hermione. Mary miró a los presentes.

―Sean sinceros ―pidió Mary mirándolos a todos― ¿Quiénes desean enfrentarse a Tom Ryddle A.K.A Voldemort y a los Mortífagos que actualmente están allá afuera, independientemente de si me creen o no, sobre el regreso de Tom? ―unos cuantos alzaron la mano― ¿Quiénes desean hechizos para el TIMO de Defensa? ―casi el doble alzaron la mano, la chica sonrió triunfante y miró a Hermione y a Parvati, quienes se veían preocupadas por tal resolución― ¿Lo ven? ―Mary sacó un pergamino y escribió en la parte superior _Autentica Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_, mientras que Hermione hizo de las suyas y escribió en el otro pergamino_ Ejercito de Hogwarts_, sabiendo en lo que se estaban metiendo, todos se inscribieron y Hermione sacó unos galeones, hechizándolos con distintas palabras. Unos para el Ejército y otros para la clase de Defensa.

―Bien ―dijo Hermione, casi derrotada ―Voy a ver cómo podemos dividirnos en…

― ¿Qué te permite asegurar que Voldemort está vivo? ―preguntó un chico, a quien Padma reconoció como Zacharias Smith, de Hufflepuff.

―Esto ―dijo la joven, mientras realizaba un conjuro en griego antiguo y luego todo se oscurecía ―Una amiga de la familia, me enseñó algunos hechizos con gestos de manos, entre ellos… ―alargó su mano y sus dedos parecían temblar descoordinados, la chica apretó los labios y comenzó a moverlos de forma más ordenada, realizaba gestos de manos.

― ¡¿Sabes usar magia manual?! ―preguntó Neville asombrado― ¡Esa es magia de Uagadou!

―Exacto… ―dijo la chica ―Ahora, si tan solo… **¡Mními! (Recuerdo)** ―todos vieron la última prueba del torneo de los tres magos, en primera persona, desde la perspectiva de Mary, vieron como la chica corría por el laberinto, como Mary salvaba a Cedric de Viktor y como luego ambos, corrieron hacía la copa, como Mary engañó a Cedric, luego, al tocarla, todo se volvió negro, la vieron llegar a un cementerio, vieron a Peter Pettigrew hacer un conjuro y gritaron de espanto, al ver a Tom alzarse de entre los muertos, para luego torturarla, hasta casi matarla.

Salieron del recuerdo y el chico Smith se puso completamente pálido, para luego firmar en el grupo del Ejército de Hogwarts.

―Espero que esto no intervenga con las pruebas de los equipos de Quidditch u otras actividades extra-curriculares ―dijo una preocupada Angélica Johnson, cazadora de Gryffindor.

―Necesitaré que me pasen una copia de sus horarios y luego, organizaré todo ―dijo Hermione, para luego sacar dos bolsas de tela ―En la bolsa azul están los galeones del Ejercito de Hogwarts y en bolsa roja los galeones de la Autentica Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tómenlos responsablemente, para no tener problemas más adelante. En una cara, aparecerá la fecha y hora y en la otra, el lugar de la reunión.

―Creemos que Umbridge trabaja en la misma línea de pensamiento que Fudge: Que Dumbledore cuenta con un ejército privado y que quiere engrosar las filas de la Orden del Fénix, con alumnos de Hogwarts.

―Una vez por semana, no estará mal ―dijo Lee Jordán.

Ya con eso finiquitado y teniendo en cuenta que en los Galeones falsos, aparecería el lugar y hora de la reunión, todos salieron de allí.

Dos días despues y gracias al aviso de Harry, se colocó un nuevo decreto escolar ministerial.

**Decreto de Enseñanza #24.**

De ahora en adelante, quedan disueltos todos los grupos estudiantiles, organizaciones, sociedades y equipos. Todo nuevo grupo, organización, sociedad o equipo será necesario el permiso de la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts (Dolores Umbridge).

Todo alumno que haya formado una organización o sociedad o equipo o grupo o club, será expulsado del colegio.

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts.

Era imposible que alguien haya hablado. De ser así, su rostro hubiera sido deformado por cicatrices, granos y espinillas, según le dijeron a Mary, unas bastante sádicas (y preocupadas) Hermione y Parvati.

―En La Cabeza de Cerdo habían personas escuchando ―dijo Neville preocupado ―Por favor chicas…

― ¿Tienen un plan? ―preguntó Cho Chang, quien fingía estar apartada y leer un libro.

―Sí ―dijo Mary, quien no se daría por vencida ―La clase del Ejército, de la semana entrante, se realizará el día... ―los miembros del Ejército sacaron sus Galeones cuando los sintieron. Tan pronto vieron y memorizaron la fecha, lo guardaron. Los miembros de la Clase vieron su fecha y guardaron sus galeones, se daban distintas fechas y horas, teniendo así grupos pequeños y que no levantarían sospechas o al menos, no muchas.

Mary no dejaría que el plan se fuera al diablo.

Ni aunque su hermano quizás la hubiera traicionado, pero no era una posibilidad, para ella.

**Ella combatiría al Ministerio, hasta que Fudge admitiera que Tom había vuelto a la vida o ese era el plan, al menos de que Harry, consiguiera dar con el ultimo Horrocrux y lo matara antes de tiempo.**


	49. La Hermandad de Hécate (Y la destrucció)

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Olimpo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**49: La Hermandad de Hécate (Y la destrucción de la varita)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Independientemente de cuáles fueran sus ideas, ambos hermanos Potter supieron adular a Hermione lo suficiente, como para que su amiga (novia) les auxiliara en los deberes, solo revisándolos y diciéndole que palabras cambiar. Ya estaban al día y era solo cosa de entregarlos.

―El día de hoy, tenemos una invitada ―comenzó a decir Snape, mientras que los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw, notaban la existencia de la maestra Umbridge ―Hoy, realizaremos la solución fortificante. Encontrarán que las mezclas, están tal y como las dejaron la ultima clase. ―Todos continuaron con sus pociones, mientras que Harry, miraba de reojo lo que estaría escribiendo Umbridge en su libreta, en aquel rincón, teniendo Hermione o Lou, que detenerlo antes de que fuera a colocar un ingrediente incorrecto en su poción y teniendo él, que revisar nuevamente los ingredientes.

―La Sangre de Salamandra…

― "_Que hará del liquido transparente, pasar a color salmón"_ ―susurró Harry a Hermione, quien le sonrió y asintió, mientras que él agregaba apenas algunas gotas y ambos sonreían, cuando sus pociones tomaban el color.

― "_Luego de 30 minutos, agregar garras de hipogrifo y la poción se tornará Verde Jade"_ ―susurró Harry. Se escuchó el carraspeo de Umbridge.

―Señor Potter, quizás…

―Mann ―corrigió él, sin siquiera mirarla ―Las casas Potter y Black son de Mary, las mías son las casas Mann y Peverell. ―Aquello hizo que Umbridge se mordiera los labios y no dijera nada, solo observaba a los alumnos.

―Bien, parece que los alumnos están bastante adelantados para el curso que están cursando ―dijo Umbridge, mientras notaba (con cierta envidia), la maestría de Pansy Parkinson, al terminar la poción y bajarla del fuego sin que esta cambiara de color, haciendo notar que era perfecta y lo hizo en el momento indicado ―Aunque no estoy segura de que sea conveniente enseñarles a preparar una poción como la Solución Fortificante. Creo que el ministerio preferiría que fuera eliminada del programa. ―Snape se enderezó lentamente y se volvió para mirarla ―Dígame, ¿hace cuanto que enseña en Hogwarts?

―Catorce años ―contestó Snape.

―Tengo entendido, que… primero solicitó el puesto de profesor de Defensa en las Artes Oscuras.

―Exacto.

―Pero, no lo consiguió.

―Obviamente.

― ¿Tiene usted alguna idea, del porqué Dumbledore se niega a darle el puesto?

―Eso debería preguntárselo a él. Aunque, no veo qué importancia tiene esto.

―Oh, lo tiene. El Ministerio quiere conocer a la perfección, el pasado de los profesores.

Durante la clase de Adivinación, Mary y Lavender se llevaron una que otra sorpresa, por la ira que proyectaba Trelawney contra Umbridge. Y, durante Estudios Muggles (que sería mejor descrita como "Estudios de la Vida e Historia Muggle") Charity, mandó a callar a Umbridge, insultándola de una forma tan refinada, que Harry se quedó de piedra e incluso le costó un par de minutos, el poder retomar la lección.

Durante la clase de Defensa, les hizo leer «Razones para las respuestas no agresivas a los ataques mágicos» y allí, mientras leía y sentía las mismas ganas de dormirse, que en Historia de la Magia, Mary supo que hizo lo correcto al dejar en pie aquella idea del grupo de estudio, la idea de "La Hermandad de Hécate", como Lou la había nombrado.

Al final de esa clase, Harry tropezó con ella, al ir pensando en sus cosas y no mirar hacía el frente, al caer ambos hermanos al suelo, Harry la besó. Más de una de las alumnas, se escandalizó y varios alumnos comenzaron a hacer comentarios. Mary abrió sus ojos, pero no por tener los labios de su hermano sobre los suyos o por tener su sueño cumplido, sino por aquello que su hermano le pasó mediante el beso, era duro y pequeño, era algo hecho de metal. ―_El beso no es un accidente, pero claro: Si Harry está del lado de Fudge y tenemos a Tom… como se dice "agarrado de los huevos", no puede de la nada, comenzar a apoyar a nuestro grupo de estudio y entrenamiento, (independientemente de que su nombre sea Ejercito de Hogwarts; Hermandad de Hécate, –como a sugerido Lou– o la II Orden del Fénix)… o a La Orden del Fénix, cosa que no hace _―pensó la chica con los ojos abiertos como platos.

―Lo lamento ―dijo Harry avergonzado y rápidamente, poniéndose de pie.

―_Es un gran actor, casi parecer avergonzado_ ―pensó Mary― ¡MIRA POR DONDE ANDAS HARRY! ―sobreactuó ella.

―Ya, ya. Lo lamento, Mary ―se excusó él ―Esto de tener los TIMOS encima, me tiene… distraído… abstraído de la realidad.

―Idiota ―se quejó ella lo mejor que pudo, pues no podía hablar del todo bien, a causa del objeto en su boca, rápidamente desapareció de la vista de su hermano, mientras que él, tomaba su camino. Mary fue al baño femenino y se sacó el objeto de la boca, era una llave, con un pergamino, el cual desenrolló.

_Funciona igual que con los apartamentos: solo introduce la llave en una puerta. Podrás usar ese lugar todo lo que quieras; he tenido que jurarle a Hécate que me casaré con Lou y siempre estaré a su lado (no es que sea muy difícil jurarle algo así a mi suegra), este lugar está más allá de la realidad misma y muy lejos de 1995, aun así, prométeme que la usarás sabiamente._

_(Juro que la sabiduría y la magia son mi camino)_

_ATTE.: Harry_

La Hermandad de Hécate (El actual renombre del Ejercito de Hogwarts), comenzó a reunirse en dos grupos: uno el día Martes y otro el día Viernes, bajo la supervisión de Mary, quien era auxiliada por muchos libros de magia traídos por Hermione, con permiso de su abuelo.

Mientras que la _Autentica__ Clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_, comenzó a reunirse los días Miércoles a distintas horas y siendo ambos grupos bastante pequeños.

Mary y Lou, eran las maestras y los demás eran (con excepción quizás de Hermione), los alumnos. Todo parecía marchar bien a pesar de que Umbridge y Fudge deseaban tener dominada la libertad de expresión y de aprendizaje del colegio.

La primera pareja de hechizos que Mary les enseñó a ambos grupos fueron el Expelliarmus y el Protego, a pesar de que muchos miembros de ambos grupos, dijeran que eran hechizos básicos, rápidamente Mary y Lou, demostraron que no era así, dejando su eficacia por las nubes, dándoles a los grupos la orden de ponerse en parejas: uno atacaría y el otro defendería.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La varita original (de Acacia y pelo de cola de Unicornio), había sido destruida durante el final de La Gran Guerra de Magos, en contra de Gellert Grindelwald y Dawson MacDuff. Mientras que Gellert y él se enfrentaban de forma muy pareja, MacDuff destruyó su varita con una Bombarda, pero Albus logró esquivar una maldición de Gellert y Dawson murió en su lugar. Luego, enfrentó a Gellert con todo su poder, usando la varita de MacDuff, hasta lograr que Gellert dejara de combatir, al atravesarle la muñeca con un hechizo, dejándole una herida circular y haciéndole soltar la varita, más Albus conocía muy bien a su ex-amigo y cuando este ultimo trató de contraatacarlo con magia sin varita, Albus tuvo que malherirlo, una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y al borde de la muerte, ganándose así, la legendaria Varita de Saúco.

Harry, se apersonó ante la Gárgola de la torre del director. Había estado siguiendo a Dumbledore, empleando aquel anillo de invisibilidad, que había recibido durante la misión del Vellocino de Oro. Había descubierto que, una vez por semana, cambiaba la contraseña― _"Píldoras Ácidas" _―susurró, mientras que la gárgola de la torre, le dejaba pasar. Estaba usando una variación del hechizo Quietus sobre su cuerpo entero, algo que Lou había recibido de su madre hace unas cuantas horas y ahora él lo usaba para escabullirse hacía la habitación del director. Llegó y lo encontró durmiendo, se acercó al armario, introdujo la llave del #100 de Any Place y ya tendría un escape seguro y veloz hacía… Tokyo, siempre había deseado conocer Japón, aunque los idiomas se le daban del asco. Movió un estante de libros, hizo más ruido y el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos despertó, lanzándose contra su enemigo, con la Varita de Saúco en su mano derecha.

― **¡Bombarda!** ―exclamó al ser despertado, no supo donde estaba Harry, pues aun usaba el anillo.

― **¡Glacius!** ―exclamó Harry, mientras aparecía, cubierto por una túnica negra con capucha, una vestimenta sencilla. El hielo hizo que el fuego de la Bombarda se deshiciera en el aire.

― **¡Petrificus Totalus!** ―exclamó nuevamente.

― **¡Finite Incantatem!** ―exclamó Harry, Dumbledore se asombró al ver su hechizo desaparecer en el aire― **¡Quietus!** ―la habitación entera, fue silenciada.

―Veo que no crees ir a necesitar refuerzos ―dijo Albus, mirando fijamente a su enemigo― **¡Expulso!**

―**Balburite** ―exclamó Harry.

―E… ex… ex… ex…

―**Expelliarmus** ―exclamó Harry, desarmando al hombre con un deje de risa, mientras que la varita llegaba a sus manos ―**Ypókosmo** ―el rostro de Albus Dumbledore mostró no solo su asombro, sino también su duda y horror, al ver como en las manos del mago desconocido, la varita de Saúco, la varita más poderosa de todas, ardía en un fuego lila, hasta ser reducida a cenizas moradas. ―La humanidad, no debería de tener un poder tan cercano al poder de los señores de la muerte.

―No hablas de aquellos que tuvieron las reliquias, sino… sino de… de…

―Hades, Tártaro, Horus, Anubis, Azrael, etc. ―Contestó Harry, antes de apuntar hacía el suelo ―**Fumos** ―una pantalla de humo negro se formó e impidió a Dumbledore, poder seguir de cualquier forma al presunto Mortífago.

―_Si era un Mortífago… ¿Por qué destruyó la Varita de Saúco, si su amo podría haberse apoderado de ella y usarla en su beneficio?_ ―se preguntó extrañado Dumbledore, sabiendo que intentar perseguir a su oponente, sería inútil― _¿No deseaba que su amo obtuviera ese poder?, ¿acaso no sería un Mortífago, sino otro Mago Tenebroso?_

Había demasiadas cosas en el aire.

No solo el humo, que poco a poco, se iba desvaneciendo y permitiéndole ver mejor la soledad de su habitación. Intentó seguir al agresor, con un hechizo de rastreo, pero fue completamente inútil.

Era como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.


	50. Calma antes de la tormenta

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**50: Calma antes de la Tormenta**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry Potter Mann, siempre _(siempre) _había tratado de demostrar que estaba del lado de la justicia, del lado de aquello que era "lo políticamente correcto", pero esto tenía un significado distinto, en la mente de Harry, aunque él sabía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, para él significaba que: «siempre había tratado de estar del lado de aquel que ostentaba, el mayor rango de poder». Por eso estaba del lado del Ministerio, del lado de Fudge y en contra de su propia y amada hermana.

Aquello llegaba a molestar un poco a Juno, cuando los dioses aseguraban que ella había prestado su vientre para que Justicia pudiera tener un hijo, sin arriesgar su figura juvenil.

Tras otro día de entrenamiento para ambos grupos, a manos de Mary llegó una carta de Harry.

«Ten cuidado, Fudge y Umbridge parecen tener algún tipo de prueba en contra de Dumbledore. No dudes de que muy pronto, se verá obligado a abandonar el castillo y es probable que Umbridge acabe como su sucesora H.M»

Mary leyó la nota de su hermano y chasqueó la lengua, estaba molesta, por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas en el castillo: El nombramiento de Umbridge como Suma Inquisidora, que era actualmente, la cereza del pastel, por otra parte estaban otras prohibiciones:

•Los equipos de Quidditch fueron desmantelados.

•Se le permitió (a Umbridge) castigar tanto a estudiantes, como a maestros (incluso, despedir a los propios Maestros).

•Se impidió a los maestros, hablar sobre la fuga de Azkaban, que tuvo lugar en las siguientes semanas.

Cuando estaba ayudando a Pomfrey, con la acostumbrada legión de alumnos heridos, Harry acostumbraba a usar el hechizo **Retridium**, para curar heridas y cortes o la Piedra de Asclepios y en su momento, se preguntó si acaso la piedra no tendría un punto límite, pues en una sola tarde, la usó con unos _20_ alumnos.

Ambos Sanadores, comenzaron a usar casi a diario y casi 7 horas al día, sin descanso hechizos tales como el **Retridium Maximus**, **Reparifors** o **Vulnera Sanetur** y una sencilla poción para heridas de color morado, con los alumnos que llegaban a la enfermería y todos aquejándose de lo mismo: Una serie de cortes profundos en el dorso de sus manos, con las palabras «NO DEBO DECIR MENTIRAS» o «NO DEBO HABLAR CUANDO NO SE ME PIDE».

Pronto, el Snake Creeps tenía exclusivas de los alumnos, desde fotos de las heridas y entrevistas imposibles de falsificar, hasta palabras de los disgustados padres de los alumnos afectados.

Harry había contactado con un experto en Ciencia Política Mágica y ese hombre (denominado como un John Doe), aseguró que, según su lectura concienzuda de los Decretos Educacionales expedidos por Fudge, no solo el colegio de Hogwarts, acababa de ser convertido en "Un centro educación, que no ve a los alumnos como personas, sino como simples víctimas, en un pobre intento por manipular una serie de eventos, más allá de su jurisdicción", más Harry, al final decidió no publicarlo en _Snake Creeps _o en _Narrator Snake_, sino que lo hizo a modo de panfletos y los repartió por todo el colegio, logrando que pronto, los alumnos emplearan inventivos medios de comunicación, fuera de las lechuzas y la red Flu, (ambas vigiladas de cerca por el Ministerio) y aunque Fudge deseaba detener la información, tendría que hacer uso de una ley marcial, pero que no sería aprobada por que los sagrados _**28**_ del Wizengamot, podrían ponerse en su contra. No importó la aprobación del Decreto **26º**, que impedía a los maestros hablar de temas que no fueran de acuerdo con su asignatura, ni tampoco cuántas veces intentarán deshacerse del panfleto amarillista, pues Harry lo encantó con la maldición Geminio y cada vez que uno de los panfletos era arrojado al fuego o era roto o cortado por Umbridge o Fudge o Filch, este se veía multiplicado y se alejaba volando.

No importó que el Decreto Estudiantil 27º entrará en vigencia, pues no podían detener de ninguna forma el contrabando del periódico El Quisquilloso o los Panfletos misteriosos y que poseían la firma _Umbra_, cosa que pronto, hizo a Fudge dudar seriamente de Umbridge y plantearse el sacarla de su puesto dentro de Hogwarts, al tiempo que _El Ejército de Hécate _y _La Auténtica Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras_, aumentaban su repertorio de hechizos, alistados a consciencia para el TIMO, el ÉXTASIS de Defensa y para enfrentarse a Voldemort.

Pero, más pronto que tarde, las cosas iban a verdaderamente, ponerse de cabeza.

Eso era solo el calentamiento, era la calma antes de la tormenta.

No es bueno investigar mucho, sobre todo si no sabes qué vas a encontrarte.

No es bueno alejar a una madre de su hijo.


	51. Profecía Cumplida

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**51: Profecía… Cumplida**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El día siguió su camino y aunque Dumbledore estaba preocupado de que alguien contara con el poder mágico suficiente, para destruir una de las tres Reliquias de la Muerte, tuvo que prestar atención a una lechuza la cual llegó, el director alzó una ceja y agarró la carta, era de James.

**Estimado Profesor Dumbledore.**

**Por medio de la presente, solicito que contacte con Harry, para que me ayude en el ministerio, pues un miembro del mismo, ha sido herido de gravedad y posiblemente, solo (en palabras de Herbert Spleen) "**_**las excepcionales habilidades Medimágicas de Harry"**_**, podrían ayudar a este hombre.**

**ATTE.: James C. Potter**

Albus se puso de pie y se Desapareció, para llegar ante la pared/puerta de la sala de Slytherin ―Supremacía ―el muro se hizo a un lado.

―Director Dumbledore ―pronunció Snape, sorprendido de verlo en tal lugar― ¿En qué puede ayudarle, la casa Slytherin? ―Albus entregó la nota.

―Una carta de James Potter, solicitando a su hijo: Harry Potter, en las inmediaciones del Ministerio ―explicó el hombre, mientras escuchaba pasos, viendo a Harry con la varita en un porta-varitas, y acomodándose, un anillo desconocido, en la mano derecha ―Oh Harry, aquí estás.

―Aquí estoy ―dijo el joven ―**Accio: Biblia de Medimagia** ―murmuró, mientras que el libro llegaba a sus manos y él iba hacía la chimenea de la Sala de Slytherin, agarrando polvos Flu― ¡Ministerio de Magia! ―Harry desapareció en llamas verdes, mientras que Dumbledore salía de allí.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Harry llegó a las inmediaciones del ministerio, ya estaba dentro, gracias a la chimenea, así que fue para pedir información, pero al ser reconocido por la recepcionista, ordenó que Lupin le acompañara, Harry se llenó de felicidad, era desconocido para muchos, pero Remus Lupin, era el padrino de Harry, solo se dieron la mano y rápidamente Harry fue guiado hasta la sala de primeros auxilios del Ministerio, donde encontraron a Percy Weasley, sobre una camilla, estaba tiritando, sudando y sumamente pálido.

―Envenenamiento ―gruñó Harry, antes de abrir el libro ―Necesito un Bezoar, rayas de muérdago, cuerno de unicornio e ingrediente estándar ―pidió Harry, pero ya un ayudante estaba entregándole el antídoto para venenos comunes, dándoselo a beber al joven ayudante de Fudge, pero no pasó nada, tras eso, Harry pidió una poción calmante, que pareció hacerle bien, al ayudante de Fudge. ―Ennervate ―arrojando una luz roja, permitiendo que el joven dejara de tiritar― _"Reparifors: Imperial"_ ―todos miraron extrañados a Harry, para luego ver al Weasley flotar, rodeando por un aura blanca/purpura. Weasley comenzó a respirar más calmado, todo su mundo se aclaró y luego comenzaron a hacerle preguntas.

―Estaba realizando el inventario en la sala de las profecías, por ordenes del Ministro Fudge ―explicó, luego sentí como una serpiente me saltaba encima y me envenenaba ―Lo último que vi, fueron dos pies… alguien tomó una profecía, que tenía que ver con Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y los hermanos Potter.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― "_No fue un Mortífago"_ ―susurró Dumbledore, en la soledad de su oficina, solo hasta ahora. Luego de tantos días, finalmente pudo unificar las piezas, al recordar cómo alguien había estado muy atento a él, mirándolo en los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas, anotando cosas en un cuaderno, al pendiente― _"Harry"_ ―sentenció― _"Harry está en mi contra y del lado del Ministerio"_ ―pasó una mano por su cabello, mientras que las fichas caían en su lugar, recordó como Harry lo desarmó, rompió y quemó la Varita de Saúco― _"No necesariamente está del lado de Fudge: él desea conseguir algo, pero…"_ ―se movió hasta su librero y con su varita, lo apartó hacía un lado, entrando en una sala pequeña y agarrando un libro. Despues de que Hera destruyera sus rastreadores, comenzó a almacenar la mayor cantidad de información, que pudo en libros y uno de esos libros, tenía algo único, algo que le informaba de todos los pasos dados por Harry Potter. Hace ya mucho, que había dejado de lado a Mary, leyó las últimas actualizaciones del libro y las letras brillaron en un tono dorado, algo más se estaba agregando a la página 66, pero volvió a la página 65, lo leyó y suspiró ―El poder corrompe ―se dijo― _"Destruyó la varita de Sauco y destruyó la Piedra de Resurrección… ¿Tendrá la Capa de Invisibilidad, el mismo destino?" _―sonrió, para sí mismo, cerró el libro, salió de la habitación y se paró en medio de la sala, mientras comenzaba a mover su varita en distintas direcciones e invocaba una magia antigua y poderosa, algo que su padre le enseñó y luego, solo desapareció en una esfera de rayos descontrolados, que quemaron algunas cosas, mientras que Fawkes salió volando, para evitar ser alcanzado por un rayo, de su Familiar humano.

Albus Dumbledore, se Apareció en Grecia, en la periferia de Grecia central, en la ciudad de Lamía. Comenzó a caminar por la extensión de la ciudad, con paso calmado, hasta llegar a un arco. A simple vista era algo puramente arquitectónico, pero que también funcionaba para poder Aparecerse, en cualquier lugar de Grecia y su objetivo era el monte Parnaso, liberando una ínfima parte de su magia, el fondo del arco se difuminó y solo quedó una niebla blanca, la cual Albus atravesó, llegando a los pies del Monte Parnaso, donde se encontró con un antiguo templo, al cual entró, encontrándose allí, con un anciano… un hombre mucho mayor que él mismo.

―Estás muy lejos del hogar, hijo de Ceo ―dijo el hombre, lleno de arrugas.

― ¿Lo estoy realmente, Geras? ―preguntó el mago semi-titán y el otro abrió sus ojos negros.

―Sí ―contestó, un profundo silencio se formó y Albus levantó su varita.

―Accio: 200 Galeones ―los galeones cayeron de la punta de la varita, como si fuera una cascada ―De Galeones a Dracma. Todos tienen un precio ―Geras, dios de la vejez sonrió.

―Este es el templo de Delfos y también de Atenea ―dijo Geras ―Delfos el vidente, Atenea la sabia ―el lugar comenzó a temblar tanto, que Albus usó el encantamiento Colloshoo para sujetarse al suelo ―Tienes derecho a tres preguntas… ―le recordó Geras y la magia del dios de la vejez se desbordó― ¡Permítenos ver lo que deseamos, oh gran Cronos! ―el terremoto aumentó y una sección del suelo se abrió, mientras que un reloj de arenas rosadas aparecía ante él ―Pregunta, ahora ―Albus tragó saliva. Sabía que no era tan fácil. Sabía que no era solo preguntar, pues cada pregunta tendría un costo, un precio…

Y eso era desconocido y lo que más le aterraba― ¿Quién…? ¿Quién vencerá a Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, aquel que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort?

La cabeza del anciano fue hacía atrás, mientras que su cuerpo resplandecía con un aura blanca, el aura parecía haberse vuelto liquida y llegó hasta el medio de la sala, donde parecía ahora tomar forma de arcilla y formó un par de estatuillas, mientras que la voz del anciano sonaba cavernosa y… fuera de este plano existencial ―_**Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, conocerá las palabras ya dichas, pero La Señora de la Sabiduría, ya ha intercedido por tu mundo y las palabras ya dichas serán desprovistas de todo sentido. Asustado el Señor Tenebroso, intentará atacar a aquel-que-no-desea-ver**_ ―Albus intentó encontrarle una respuesta a eso, pero no entendía nada, ¿representante del mundo mágico? ―_**Pero La Señora Alfarera y El Señor Negro, ya han intercedido por ustedes y tras una cruenta batalla, una realidad será enseñada a Aquel-Que-Ya-Ha-Escuchado, pero Que-No-Desea-Ver. Él saldrá del poder y el Alfarero tomará su lugar. El Señor Oscuro intentará atacar, caerá y sus aliados se prepararán… para una batalla perdida. La Señora Alfarera a los aliados enfrentará, el Señor Negro, otra guerra liberará y ambos, al mundo salvarán**_ ―las estatuillas se volvieron liquidas y volvieron a formar parte del cuerpo del anciano, quien lo miró fijamente, Albus se giró y salió de allí, Desapareciéndose.

Ahora, era cosa suya interpretar la profecía y eso no era bueno. Albus volvió a Hogwarts, era ya de noche, miró el reloj y se asombró de que fueran las 20:40. Escuchó que alguien usaba la contraseña de su gárgola y vio aparecer a una asustada Mary Potter, acompañada por McGonagall.

―**Director** Dumbledore ―dijo McGonagall, asegurándose de que el titulo, fuera lo primero en sonar, dando a mostrar que no le caía nada bien Umbridge.

―_Problemas más grandes que el ataque de un mago, el cual está siendo actualmente atendido, resultan más urgentes, querida Mary_ ―la chica juró escuchar la voz de su tía Hera, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

― ¿Qué ocurre, Minerva?

―Mary Potter, ha tenido una pesadilla.

―No fue una pesadilla ―corrigió ella.

―Bien Mary, cuéntalo todo ―dijo la mujer.

―Director ―dijo la joven seriamente, tanto así, que Albus la miró a los ojos ―La serpiente de Tom, cuyo nombre es Nagini, atacó al señor Weasley, ¿sabe usted, donde está mi hermano?

―Su padre envió un mensaje, para que Harry fuera a verlo al Ministerio, el señor Percy Weasley ya fue curado ―contestó Albus, enseñando la carta y Mary relajándose.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Se podía ver un sendero angosto flanqueado a la izquierda por setos pulcramente recortados y a la derecha por matorrales salvajes de corto crecimiento, llegando a un amplio camino que es cortado por un par de impresionantes verjas de hierro forjado que marcan los límites de los terrenos de la mansión. Antes de poder ascender a las puertas de hierro, se deben de subir unas amplias escaleras de piedra. Las ventanas del piso inferior tienen forma de diamantes. La puerta principal se abre hacia adentro y tiene algún tipo de encantamiento que hace que se abra automáticamente a determinadas personas., dejaron entrar a Lucius Malfoy y ante él, estaba Voldemort, quien estaba usando la mansión, con los resquicios de sus Mortífagos, pero con los Mortífagos al completo. En la chimenea, ante las llamas Flu, se veía al representante de los Gigantes y al representante de los Licántropos: Fenrir Greyback.

―Mi Lord ―dijo Snape, arrodillándose ante Lord Voldemort y enseñándole una esfera de cristal con un raro humo en su interior, del tamaño de una pelota de Béisbol. Voldemort agarró la esfera, con una de sus manos enguantadas. Un sencillo guante de fregar, al igual que aquel que usaba Snape, solo de ese modo se podía agarrar la profecía.

_**Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, conocerá las palabras ya dichas, pero La Señora de la Sabiduría, ya ha intercedido por tu mundo y las palabras ya dichas serán desprovistas de todo sentido. **_

_**Asustado el Señor Tenebroso, intentará atacar a Aquel-Que-A-Escuchado, pero Que-No-Desea-Ver.**_

_**Pero La Señora Alfarera y El Señor Negro, ya han intercedido por ustedes y tras una cruenta batalla, una realidad será enseñada a aquel-que-no-desea-ver. Él saldrá del poder y el Alfarero tomará su lugar. El Señor Oscuro intentará atacar, caerá y sus aliados se prepararán… para una batalla perdida. La Señora Alfarera a los aliados enfrentará, el Señor Negro, otra guerra liberará y ambos, al mundo salvarán.**_

Él era Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y El Señor Oscuro. Pero aun y con todo el mal que su alias otorgaba. Aunque su alias daba pavor a todos y a todo; su destino era perder, ante dos desconocidos. ¿Seguirían siendo Harry y Mary Potter?

¡La profecía prácticamente gritaba que él, estaba acorralado!

Voldemort alargó su mano derecha, aquella en la cual sujetaba la varita ―**Accio: Draco Malfoy** ―los rostros de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy se contrajeron de horror, cuando su hijo apareció en la sala. El joven gritó del susto y dio un paso atrás, trastabillando por el horror, al ver el rostro de Voldemort a menos de un centímetro de distancia ―Draco. Aunque tu padre ha tenido éxito, debo pedirte algo a ti.

― ¿A mí…? ―preguntó asustado ―Di… diga usted… mí… mi señor…

―Ve a Borgin & Burkes Draco y compra… un collar de Ópalo. Encontrarlo no será difícil, pregunta por él… Morsmordre ―Draco se agachó y se agarró el brazo derecho con un gesto de dolor en su rostro―Con esto, sabrán que vas en mi nombre. No toques el collar directamente o morirás, envíalo con un Elfo Domestico, pide que se lo entreguen a Dumbledore… en el nombre de Sirius Black ―el joven Malfoy asintió y salió, tambaleándose, mientras ambos padres se miraban.

Algunos días despues, estallarían las quejas de los padres de los alumnos de Hogwarts, al descubrirse que Umbridge torturaba a varios alumnos, por hablar sobre Lord Voldemort, nadie pudo defender a la mujer, quien no pudo valerse de su investidura como Suprema Inquisidora de Hogwarts, pues aquello hizo peor todo, pues eran los padres de los herederos del Wizengamot quienes pedían que fuera despedida y tras sacarla a ella de Hogwarts (prácticamente a rastras, entre Lily Potter, Augusta Longbottom y Amelia Bones), los representantes del Wizengamot firmaron entre todos (incluso los Slytherin, quienes bien podrían estar de acuerdo con la tortura de la Pluma de Sangre a los Hijos de Muggles, pero no a SUS hijos) una orden de renuncia de Fudge y de Umbridge, desterrándolos a ambos del Mundo Mágico Ingles.

Solo pasó una semana, cuando El Profeta, el Quisquilloso y el Narrator Snake, escribieron sobre el hallazgo del cadáver de Fudge, despedazado en Hogsmeade. Esa misma semana, subió al puesto de Ministro de Magia, James Charlus Potter.

Aquello hizo que Voldemort entendiera parte de la profecía y lo asustó. A la semana siguiente, entre todos los representantes de las familias del Wizengamot, otorgaron la adultez _reconocida_ a Harry Potter y, Sirius lo nombraba su heredero, tomando él, el anillo de Lord Black.


	52. Preparativos

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

**52: Preparativos**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Entiendo, Ministro Potter ―dijo el Primer Ministro ―Pero… ¿sus hijos podrán destruir el ultimo instrumento?

James sonrió ―Tengo a un grupo elite de Aurores… policías mágicos, buscando el ultimo Horrocrux… instrumento ―el primer ministro, solo lo miró, sin pronunciar palabra, entendía que James _Charles_ Potter, estaba intentando ponerlo todo en palabras que él pudiera entender.

―Entonces ―murmuró el Primer Ministro, mirando las notas que había tomado en la conversación ―Tom Ryddle: es hijo de una bruja y un hombre común. A él no le pareció correcto el que su madre muriera por ser una bruja, creyó que personas con sus habilidades, deberían de ser capaces de esquivar la muerte y ponerse por encima de todos los demás ―James asintió ―Escuchó sobre los instrumentos, creó unos propios, pero no fue tan cuidadoso como él mismo creyó. Hizo siete y seis ya han sido destruidos por sus hijos, los cuales son los héroes del mundo mágico, al haberlo enfrentado en muchas ocasiones.

―Hemos colocado carteles de "Se Busca" de distintos miembros del grupo terrorista de Ryddle en la ciudad ―dijo James ―Muchas criaturas mágicas están bajo el control de Ryddle y hemos contactado con un grupo sumamente poderoso de magos, para liberar algo llamado "Niebla", en la ciudad. Esta niebla, evitará que ustedes puedan percibir o ver a las criaturas o magos, incluso podría asegurarle que la niebla, evitará muertes de inocentes. El problema: son las desapariciones y los eventos inusuales.

―No es fácil el encubrir un tornado salido de la nada y que arrasó con un pueblo entero, entiendo ―dijo el ministro Smith ―Gracias por ayudarme a proteger a la comunidad… Muggle, ministro Potter.

―Tiene usted mi palabra, ministro Smith, de que no voy a descansar, hasta que Tom Ryddle y todo su sequito, caiga ―dijo James, sacando su varita y llevándola a su cabeza, una luz iluminó a James Potter.

―Un juramento muy… esperanzador, pero algo me dice que será peligroso para usted ―dijo el ministro preocupado.

―Quizás sí, quizás no ―dijo James ―Mi hijo es un doctor mágico excelente y podrá curarme de los efectos del juramento, si es que no lo cumplo en mi propio plazo. El más grande inconveniente, son los Dementores. Encargarse de un Centauro, un gigante, una esfinge, entre otras criaturas, no es TAN fácil como yo desearía, aun así, puedo prometerle, que el Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, está trabajando día y noche, sin descanso, cazándolas ―el ministro Smith asintió, algo más calmado.

― ¿Hay algo más, Ministro? ―preguntó Smith, al ver el rostro aun inquieto de su contraparte.

― ¿Qué tanto sabe usted, de la Prisión de Azkaban? ―preguntó.

―Fudge comentó, que era una prisión para magos sumamente malvados y que, era custodiada por unas criaturas físicamente similares a la personificación de la Parca ―James asintió ―Dijo, que las criaturas eliminaban los sentimientos de las personas. ―el ministro abrió los ojos asustado― ¿No estará usted queriendo decirme, que los Dementores se han aliado con Ryddle?

―Eso me temo ―gruñó James, ahora Smith se veía más asustado ―La actual directora del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, me dice que ha contactado con varios inventores de artilugios mágicos y uno de ellos, asegura tener un arma para eliminar Dementores de forma permanente.

―Espero ministro, por el bien de nuestros mundos, que esta arma esté en manos de sus más capacitados policías ―dijo el Ministro Smith.

―Amen por eso ―dijo James, mientras se ponía de pie y gruñía ―Vaya semana.

―Tiene usted razón ―dijo Smith, cuando veía a James sacar unos polvos de su túnica, entrar en la chimenea, murmurar: "Oficina del Ministro de Magia" y desaparecer en el aire, envuelto en fuego esmeralda, justo cuando el teléfono sonaba― ¿Sí, diga? ―una voz sonó del otro lado ―Presidente Cardoso, es un placer hablar con usted, soy el Ministro inglés, Gerald Smith… Sí…

**Empire State; Olimpo**

En la cámara principal del Monte Olimpo, no solo se encontraban las consciencias de los doce dioses Grecorromanos fusionadas, sino que ante ellos, estaban el completo de los dioses egipcios y nórdicos: Los cuarenta dioses egipcios, los cuarenta y seis Ӕsir y los seis Vanir.

―Gracias a todos ―comenzó Zeus ―Por aceptar esta alianza.

―No es problema, lord Júpiter ―dijo Horus ―Quizás, usted y Odín tengan sus diferencias, pero los tres, como máximos líderes de nuestros panteones, sabemos cuán importante es permanecer en el anonimato y mantener la paz, tras los acontecimientos de la II Guerra Mundial.

―Reconozco mi culpa, pues fue culpa de mi hijo Adolfo ―dijo Atenea, tratando de mantener la calma, pero no era fácil.

―También fue culpa de mi hijo, no solo de Adolfo ―dijo Bor, padre de Odín y sus hermanos ―Pero: Hirohito y Adolfo, no son nuestros temas de conversación.

―Así es ―dijo Zeus ―Estamos aquí, para pedir una alianza, en contra de otra alianza que se está formando en estos momentos entre enemigos de nuestros respectivos panteones. En nuestro caso, mi padre Cronos, quien se ha reunido con… ―el cuervo Hugin, en el hombro derecho de Odín graznó.

―Una alianza entre Cronos, Set y el hijo Laufey: Loki ―dijo Odín― ¿Tenemos los señores y señoras de la guerra, un plan?

―Sí ―aseguró Ares ―Aunque Cronos ha intentado tentarme, con unirme a su bando y darme una guerra fuera de serie ―admitió ―No traicionaré a mi familia. Necesitamos dividir nuestras fuerzas: una parte enfrentarán a Cronos y a Set…

―En Manhattan ―dijo Jano, con sus ojos brillando en un tono dorado ―Las fuerzas Titánicas de Cronos, atacarán Nueva York. Y aunque Perseo Jackson, lo enfrentará y derrotará, necesitamos que los campistas de Júpiter, vayan al monte Tamalpais, donde tendrán que destruir el trono de Cronos, para que el triunfo de nuestras fuerzas, sea asegurado.

―Mis tropas irán al monte Tamalpais, para servir como fuerza de choque, contra los posibles protectores del trono ―dijo Odín, pues sabían sobre la posesión y en una posesión, de un dios a un semidiós, se necesita de un _algo_, algo que anclara la consciencia divina, al cuerpo mortal y por lo general, era un símbolo de poder del dios.

―Bien ―dijo Horus con un tono algo oscuro ―No solo tenemos que enfrentarnos a las antiguas divinidades grecorromanas (los titanes), sino a posibles dioses traidores, monstruos como los cien-manos, los gigantes…

―Minotauros, mujeres Dracanae, perros del infierno, aves del Estínfalo; semidioses y sus padres corrompidos por el poder y falsas esperanzas de grandeza ―dijo Ares, ya saboreando la sangre y el fuego del campo de batalla.

―Las valquirias estarán listas ―aseguró Odín.

―Gracias ―dijo Zeus/Júpiter agradecido, al ver que los Nórdicos y egipcios, les auxiliarían en la guerra.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Dublín, Harry Potter bien podría haber recibido un corte en el pecho, que lo podría haber acabado. Pero no fue así, agarró firmemente su lanza, esquivó al enfurecido minotauro, al tiempo que clavaba su lanza en la espalda, la criatura lanzó un mugido, para luego silenciarse, cuando Percy Jackson lo decapitó.

Percy tenía el cabello negro bañado en sangre, la camiseta estaba completamente destrozada, pero aun así, él estaba ileso y sonriente ―Vaya, Harry… Quien lo diría.

―Recuerda, Jackson, que no eres inmortal ―dijo una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos dorados y piel morena, al tiempo que clavaba su espada en el pecho de un ave del Estínfalo, antes de girarse y alzar su mano derecha, al tiempo que cientos de brillantes, pero mal forjadas lanzas de oro y plata salían del suelo y empalaban a un par de perros del infierno.

Gwen estaba usando la espada de Harry, al tiempo que decapitaba a otro Minotauro.

Harry estaba cansándose y usaba su escudo para defenderse de la corneada de un minotauro, sin embargo, el escudo fue abollado. Cansado de ser atacado una y otra vez, antes de lanzar un sonido, entre el mugido de una vaca y el voceo del pavorreal, que aturdió a sus enemigos.

―Harry, eres un idiota ―gruñó Gwen, al tiempo que mataba a otro minotauro y agarraba el hacha que la criatura había estado empuñando, antes de arrojarla a otro dragón y darle en la frente.

Annabeth cubría a Percy con su espada y su cuchillo, al tiempo que le cortaba el cuello a un centauro y se libraba de una araña gigante, con un gesto de asco.

Lou alzó sus manos e hizo gestos con ellas, mientras que hacía que sus enemigos se vieran como enemigos unos a otros y se mataran entre ellos, acabando con el problema del enemigo.

Harry, Mary y Lou se miraron, al tiempo que asentían. La hora de volver a Hogwarts, se acercaba.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

En la noche, en Londres, Bellatrix y su hermana Narcissa, habían encontrado a Severus. Una desesperada Narcissa, le pidió a Severus que la auxiliara para ayudar a Draco en su misión, pues ella sabía que el collar maldito, jamás llegaría a manos de Dumbledore y ya que Voldemort, deseaba la muerte de Dumbledore y ya que culpaba a Lucius, de todo lo que estaba pasando, por haberle llevado la _nueva _profecía y su posible muerte, ordenó a Draco hacer entrega del collar, era su venganza.

―Narcissa, no podemos confiar en él ―dijo Bellatrix.

―El Señor Oscuro confía en él ―dijo Narcissa, mientras tocaba a la puerta de aquel barrio Muggle, la cual fue abierta y dentro, estaba él.

―Narcissa, Bellatrix ―dijo Severus, haciéndolas pasar.

―No confío en ti Severus, pero mi hermana… ―gruñó y miró a la rubia mujer, la cual estaba desesperanzada por el futuro, pero al mismo tiempo, el brillo en sus ojos, mostraba la pequeña esperanza, hacía Snape ―Sí.

―Narcissa, ¿qué deseas?

―El Señor Oscuro ha marcado a Draco, le ha dado la misión de entregarle a Dumbledore un collar maldito ―explicó la mujer ―Y en caso de que eso no funcione, debe de matarlo directamente, pero…

―Olvidas la otra misión, Narcissa ―dijo Bellatrix ―Matar a Dumbledore con el collar, es la mitad de la misión de Draco. La otra mitad, es reparar un Armario Evanescente, para ser usado durante el asalto a Hogwarts, del año entrante.

―Las cosas no parecen estar tan bien, como podría desearse ―dijo Snape ―No solo Potter es el actual Ministro de Magia, sino que sus hijos, están haciendo algo en compañía de Lily, pero ella no me ha dicho qué es.

―Severus, Draco no podrá hacerlo ―dijo Narcissa asustada ―Dumbledore tiene más de 80 años de ser un maestro en la Magia Marcial, Draco es solo un niño, solo tiene 16 años, ¿Cómo va a poder matarlo?, Dumbledore lo matará primero, si no es que antes, no podrá hacerlo.

―Solo… si el Collar no llega a Dumbledore antes ―dijo Snape ―Además: Dumbledore recibió una maldición, a modo de Necrosis hace algunos meses, más específicamente: el año electivo pasado. Está debilitado y además: La Varita de Saúco le fue arrebatada y destruida.

― ¿Qué…? ―murmuró una asombrada Narcissa.

― ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! ―preguntó Bellatrix enfadada ― ¡Lo que Draco debía hacer, era asesinar a Dumbledore, volverse el maestro de la Varita de Saúco, luego renunciar a ella y permitir que el Señor Tenebroso, se volviera el maestro de la Varita y despues, matar a Potter!

―Alguien desconocido hasta ahora ―dijo Snape ―Pero se dice, que fue algún traidor al movimiento Mortífago. No hay rastros de la Varita de Saúco. Se la tragó la tierra y las memorias de Dumbledore, solo me enseñan cómo fue desarmado, en su propia oficina y como la varita fue quemada en fuego verde.

―Severus, por favor ―suplicó Narcissa, agarrando la túnica del mago ―Por favor, sálvalo. Salva a mi hijo, asesina tú a Dumbledore y… y álzate por encima de todos nosotros, por favor se...

― ¡¿Dónde estabas cuando el Señor Oscuro cayó?! ―gritó Bellatrix harta― ¡¿Por qué nunca lo buscaste cuando él desapareció?! ―preguntó cansada― ¡¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años, en Hogwarts, mientras que yo me pudría en Azkaban por él?! ―respiraba rápidamente ― ¡¿Por qué no auxiliaste al Señor Oscuro para dar con la Piedra Filosofal, antes que los hermanos Potter?! ―la calmada y siempre "divertida" Bellatrix Black, estaba en otro lugar, esta Bellatrix estaba furiosa con el hombre ante ella― ¡¿Por qué Harry y Mary Potter siguen vivos?!

― ¿Realmente piensas que el Señor Oscuro, no me hizo todas estas preguntas y que, de no haberle contestado satisfactoriamente, yo estaría ante ti? ―Bellatrix lo miró a los ojos y enfadada, no vio ningún rastro de mentira ―A Harrison Potter, no le interesa el Mundo Mágico ―dijo él impasible, cosa que asombró a ambas hermanas Black ―Y en cuanto a tus preguntas, Bellatrix… Yo tengo un cómodo trabajo en Hogwarts y es mejor que haber pasado, quien sabe cuántos años, encerrado en Azkaban. Lo creí muerto, igual que toda la comunidad mágica inglesa. Karkarov vino a mí durante el Torneo y fue muy imprudente, haciendo que McGonagall y Flitwick comenzaban a vigilarme muy de cerca, impidiéndome el Aparecerme en el cementerio ante la alerta. Tengo casi catorce años de información para él, ¿Qué tienes tú, además de una devoción casi enfermiza y el que tu "tan perfecto curriculum de Mortífaga" se viera manchado, tras ser capturada?

― ¿Qué información tienes tú? ―preguntó Bellatrix, incapaz de pelear contra él.

―Harrison Potter Mann, es el culpable de las extrañas muertes de los Mortífagos, en los últimos años ―dijo Snape, mientras que ambas se mostraban horrorizadas, pues esas muertes fueron a punta de cuchillo y tortura, no a punta de varita y hechizos ―Harrison Mann, está limpiando el mundo mágico, para luego… irse a descansar. En lo que a él concierne, su estadía en Hogwarts, solo le sirve para aprender la Medimagia a fondo, James Potter está comunicándose con varios arquitectos, para poner en marcha el hospital que su hijo atenderá y el joven, siempre se ha visto arrastrado por su impulsiva hermana Gryffindor, a la aventura, en contra del Señor Oscuro.

― ¡Insistes en que no puedes hablarnos sobre la ubicación de la Orden del Fénix! ―gritó Bellatrix.

― ¡YO NO SOY EL GUARDIAN DEL SECRETO, PUES EL CUARTEL ESTÁ PROTEGIDO POR EL ENCANTAMIENTO FIDELIO! ―Gritó Snape furioso y perdiendo los papeles, haciendo a Bellatrix retroceder, al tiempo que él se calmaba ―Narcissa, ¿Qué deseabas saber o al menos, preguntarme?

―Draco ha sido mandado a recuperar un collar maldito en Borgin & Burkes, el Señor Oscuro, le ha ordenado matar a Dumbledore, para recuperar la Varita de Saúco.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En un taller oscuro, se encontraba Harry Potter, algo fastidiado, pues estaba completando la creación de una varita, pero era al lado de Garrick Ollivander y no con su madre, ¿Cómo creó entonces, su madre la varita para él?, ¿sería acaso una creación de Hécate?

―Y el cuerpo está listo, señor Potter ―dijo un sonriente Ollivander, mientras que Harry, tenía en sus ojos, unos lentes con distintos lentes más pequeños, que funcionaban como lupas ―Una forma única, muy similar a la Varita de Saúco, si puedo acotar.

―Casi, similar a la Varita de Saúco ―dijo Harry sonriente.

― ¿Una varita de Saúco a partir de madera de Laurel? ―preguntó el hombre, Harry solo sonrió.

―Le colocaré un sello mágico a la varita ―dijo él, mientras tomaba unas pinzas y agarraba un pelo de crin de potro de unicornio ―Un sello muy especial, que engañará al ojo del portador, hará creer que es más poderosa de lo que es en realidad ―el pelo fue colocado dentro de la varita y la misma, se cauterizó.

― ¿Qué planea, exactamente, señor Potter? ―preguntó Ollivander.

―Por favor, prefiero mil veces, el apellido de mi madre: Mann. Harry o Harrison Mann ―dijo el joven sonriente, mientras el anciano asentía.

―Hace algunos meses, cometí una falta de respeto ―dijo él ―Desarmé al director Dumbledore y quemé la varita de Saúco original ―el hombre abrió sus ojos asombrado ―No podía permitir que una varita tan peligrosa y que ha traído la muerte de más de un centenar de personas, a través de la historia del Mundo Mágico Ingles, continuara vagando por allí, pasando de mano en mano y aumentando su cuota de fallecidos, solo un hombre desesperado por el poder podría atreverse a arrebatar una vida. Pues bien, ya nunca más va a pasar. No si yo estoy allí, para evitarlo.

―Cuídese mucho, lord Black ―dijo Ollivander.

―Gracias ―dijo Harry, antes de sacar su propia bolsa de polvos Flu― Hogwarts ―Harry arrojó los polvos al suelo y desapareció en llamas verdes, para luego llegar al colegio y desde allí, transportarse a la oficina del director, comenzó a abrir cajones, tras más cajones, hasta encontrar una libreta con los nombres y direcciones de los domicilios de todos los directores de Hogwarts, volviendo a la chimenea del colegio y transportándose al hogar de Dumbledore― _"Quietus"_ ―susurró, mirando sus pies y hechizándolos, ahora incluso podría correr y el director no se daría cuenta de nada, fue hasta su habitación y sacó su propia varita, la original, la otorgada por su madre ―_Una varita especial, para un mago especial _―pensó, mirándola con cariño, la guardó y sacó la recién creada ― _"Dormiens" (Durmiente)_ ―susurró, una luz plateada golpeó a Dumbledore, sonrió, su hechizo nuevo funcionaba perfectamente. Ya lo había registrado ante su padre, quien se había emocionado, ante esa variación del Desmaius y habían comprobado que funcionaba perfectamente. Tras eso, se arrastró hasta la cama, tomó la varita original del hombre, que estaba dejando de la cama, la reemplazó con la supuesta varita de Saúco y luego fue nuevamente hasta la chimenea ― "Fínate Incantatem" ―volvió a Hogwarts, mediante la red Flu, colocó la varita donde él sabía que Dumbledore la había dejado, esperando que el hombre considerara todo aquello, solo… una experiencia muy mala.

Objetos como las Reliquias de la Muerte, solo provocaban eso: Muerte (y destrucción), ningún mago, merecía poseer tal poder.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Sí, eso lo sé ―dijo él, impasible.

―Siempre fuiste su maestro favorito, tú podrías hacerlo por él ―dijo Narcissa ―Serías alabado, por encima de todos nosotros ―la mujer sacó dos frascos, uno con un liquido gris y otro con un par de cabellos rubios. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron, cuando él entendió, lo que ella deseaba que él hiciera ―Severus, ¿salvarías a Draco?, ¿realizarías el Juramento Inquebrantable? ―preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

―Bien.

―Severus Snape: ¿juras que mantendrás a Draco al margen de todo?

―Lo juro.

―Juras, que… llegado el momento, lo llevarás a un lugar seguro, ¿y tomarás su lugar?

―Lo juro

Dos lenguas de fuego aparecieron y formaron un par de cuerdas de fuego, que ataron los brazos ambos magos, el Juramento, había entrado en vigencia.


	53. Ollivander

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

**53: Ollivander**

**::::::::::::::::::::**

―Gracias, Lord Black ―dijo un sonriente Neville, el cual sonreía divertido, tras ser curado por su amigo, pues había estado practicando muchos hechizos, los últimos meses, al haber estado usando, por casi cinco meses la varita de su padre y no una propia ―Tengo una nueva varita y es gracias a tu madre, Harry.

―Y se ha estado preparando para el nuevo año, ha estado entrenando magia, muy a consciencia, comenzando desde lo más simple a lo más complejo ―dijo su abuela Augusta sonriente ―Ha estado en el extranjero, es una… trampa inocente, si se desea entrenar, pues las varitas están registradas por el Ministerio de Magia Ingles, así que solo son culpados de hacer magia en _suelo_ ingles.

―Por cierto, Neville ―dijo Harry, quien se veía cansado, muy cansado. Neville lograba ver los gestos casi esquizofrénicos en el rostro de su amigo, quien trataba de no caerse dormido, pasando la mano por la cara, una y otra vez, intentando no dormirse ―Necesito… que me acompañes a mi clínica ―pidió el pelinegro. Unos extrañados Longbottom, lo vieron abrir un armario, el cual era en realidad un portal, el cual se conectaba con la oficina principal de Harry, los tres pasaron, salieron de la oficina y caminaron por varios metros ―Mi padre, me consiguió este edificio, lo remodelé gracias a la magia de los duendes de Gringotts y a mi nombre de Lord Black. Además de convertirlo oficialmente en mi Hospital ―Harry abrió una puerta de la oficina y comenzando a pasar por muchos pasillos, subiendo y bajando escaleras, mientras se veían copias de Harry, pero decidieron no preguntar. No por ahora. Finalmente, llegar a "la sala de descanso #34", mientras Harry sonreía y abría la puerta, Neville y Augusta pasaron y sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Frank y Alice, conversaban entre ellos, mientras terminaban de arreglarse y les era perfectamente comprensible y se veían sanos. ¡Totalmente sanos y cuerdos!, Neville tropezó y ambos le miraron, mientras sonreían, acercándose a los recién llegados y abrazando a su hijo.

―Gracias por haberlo criado, Mamá ―dijo Frank sonriente.

―Intenté inculcarle el valor Gryffindor, Frank ―dijo Augusta seriamente, pero estaba muy asombrada, para luego mostrarse algo cansada e incluso, rendida ―Al final… comprendí que, él tenía su forma de ser.

― ¿Cómo lograste devolverles su cordura? ―preguntó Neville en un hilo de voz y muy feliz, se notaba por las lagrimas que comenzaban a bajar por sus ojos, Harry sonrió un poco y movió su mano, en ella apareció un libro, el cual Neville agarró y alzó una ceja― _"¿Secretos de las Artes Más Oscuras?"_ ―preguntó en un hilo de voz y Harry asintió sonriente y triunfante.

―No solo habla de hechizos tales como el Horrocrux, también habla de las Maldiciones Imperdonables y otras muchas Maldiciones o Hechizos Oscuros ―dijo Harry, intentando no mirar a la pareja del fondo, quienes lo escuchaban claramente ―El… El Cruciatus… ataca el núcleo mágico y también, en menor medida, el cerebro. Pero… no bastaría, con curar su núcleo, además de que no es fácil. Tengo suerte, de que mi madre sea tan… cariñosa y sobreprotectora, aunque no es una fabricante de varitas certificada, ella misma creó mi varita, por consecuencia…

― ¡¿Su varita no está registrada, Señor Mann?! ―preguntó una asombrada Alice.

―Así es, Alice… Señora Longbottom ―corrigió Harry ―Estudié todo lo que pude de la maldición Cruciatus y encontré algo interesante. No solo en las Maldiciones Imperdonables, sino algo que… se nos dijo el primer día de Transformaciones ―Neville se le quedó mirando, interesando― «Tengan el deseo de que el cambio sea realizado» ―Citó a la profesora McGonagall ―Me llevé casi todas las vacaciones en este hechizo… ―ante tales palabras, Neville abrazó al Slytherin, quien también lo abrazó.

―Entonces, señor… Mann ―dijo Frank, acercándose al joven pelinegro y a su hijo― ¿Experimentó, teniendo en mente, qué?

―Poder devolverle la… cordura a una persona ―dijo Harry, para luego sonreír ―También, usé algo de las clases de Legeremancia y Oclumancia, de mi padre: _«__**Una gran fuerza de voluntad y disciplina mental, así como vaciar la mente**__, estas, son palabras explicitas según Slytherus, perdón: Severus»_ ―Frank y Alice se rieron ante tales palabras de James Potter ―Se necesita… autentico deseo y voluntad de dañar a alguien, al usar una maldición, así que: usé ese mismo principio, junto a la Legeremancia y un hechizo de calma, _similar al Desmaius_, para poder relajar sus mentes, organizar sus ideas y... devolverlos a este mundo, junto a una profunda, muy profunda curación.

―Por eso te vez tan cansado ―dijo Neville, para luego molestarse con su amigo ―No es que no estés descansando, sino que has estado usando Legeremancia, para organizar sus ideas y la Piedra de Ofiuco para curar sus núcleos y cerebros. Harry, podrías haber muerto, al excederte tanto en tu magia.

―Sí ―era como si Harry hubiera usado una variación de la poción Multijugos, pues su rostro calmado cayó y mostró un rostro demacrado, por la falta de sueño, pasándose el pelinegro una mano por los ojos ―Necesito descansar, nos vemos en 6º año… Neville ―dijo él, mientras bostezaba, al tiempo que transformaba su varita en un bastón y se retiraba.

―Harry Mann… eres único definitivamente ―dijo Neville sonriente.

**::::::::::::::::**

Tras la noticia bomba de la recuperación de los Longbottom y que Rita pidiera una entrevista, siendo su publicación **100%** verídica, James casi oficializa "El Día de Harry Potter Mann", pero el pelinegro le dio un golpe, para que dejara la tontería de la idea, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, ni lo publicó en el Narrator Snake, no gracias.

**28 de Agosto de 1996; Mansión Malfoy**

Harry Potter, había enviado a cientos de vacas que… habían hecho sus necesidades en los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy y cientos de Pavos Reales cantaban día y noche de forma estridente, al tiempo que las vacas mugían sin cesar. Hera había dado su visto bueno, luego de que su hijo descubriera la desaparición de Garrick Ollivander y Harry soltara el hechizo _**Consecutus**_, que le permitió seguir a Ollivander hasta la casa Malfoy, el chico consideró que esta era una forma bastante más… refinada de conseguir lo que quería, en lugar de entrar, pateando la puerta y tomando un rehén. Pero al ver que la diplomacia no funcionaba (¿Estaba él hablando en griego antiguo, latín antiguo o castellano, para que los Malfoy no entendieran la orden de "Liberen a Ollivander y no les haré daño"?), Harry ordenó a un toro de lidia (lo más difícil de controlar para él) derribar la puerta, desarmar a la familia, transformar sus ropas en cuerdas y hacer que el ganado y los pavos entraran, resultó ser la respuesta correcta, luego usó su espada y transformó la varita en otra espada, una en la garganta de Malfoy y otra en la garganta de Narcissa, mientras que aprisionaba ambas manos de Lucius, así como hacer levitar las tres varitas con Aeroquinesis. Era hora de conversar.

―Están indefensos, su hogar está asqueroso y voy a seguir maldiciéndote Malfoy… ―dijo Harry refiriéndose a Lucius en concreto, mientras llevaba una máscara sobre su rostro. Una máscara comprada en el Callejón Knockturn, pues había personas que no preguntaban; siempre y cuando, se les pagara el dinero acordado, _**500**_ galeones, por una máscara que oculte voz y magia era poco, según él. La misma mascara que usó al destruir la Varita de Saúco y evitar ser reconocido por Dumbledore ―Al menos, de que me traigas a Nagini ―Lucius miró fijamente al desconocido, se encontraba… desconcertado, ¿Por qué deseaba ese desconocido a Nagini? ―Tienes hasta el 1º de Septiembre, para enviarla a Hogwarts a la habitación de Harry Potter, justamente a las **20:12**. Ni un minuto más. O mueren TÚ mocoso y TÚ esposa ―usando la varita-espada, hizo sangrar levemente a Narcissa, del cuello ―Apresúrate Malfoy, porque no tengo paciencia... pateando a la matrona y al heredero Malfoy el joven alzó su varita― **¡Desmaius! **―exclamó lanzando el rayo rojo a Lucius, luego a Draco, pero este le esquivó, mientras que Harry miraba en otra dirección― **¡Expelliarmus!** ―exclamó, haciendo que la varita de Narcissa saliera despedida de su mano― **¡Desmaius!** ―la mujer cayó al suelo, mientras que veía a Draco correr y Harry le siguió por detrás, listo para usar algo más… doloroso sobre el chico, aunque fuera su compañero de casa. Vio a Draco golpear con el hombro la puerta del sótano― ¡Annihilare! ―la puerta se abrió y Draco cayó al sótano, rodando escaleras abajo, hasta las mazmorras bajo la casa.

― ¡Aquí está! ―gritó Draco levantando las manos al aire y mirando asustado al enmascarado― ¡Saca al señor Ollivander, pero por favor, no nos lastimes ni a mi madre, ni a mí! ―Harry giró levemente la cabeza y efectivamente, allí estaba Ollivander.

―No se ve mal ―dijo Harry, antes de apuntar a Draco con su varita, asustándolo― ¡Atrapado! ―las cadenas surgieron de la pared del fondo, atando los grilletes a las muñecas y pantorrillas del joven mago oscuro y luego siendo arrastrado, hasta que su espalda golpeó con la pared del fondo.

―Le he estado alimentando ―dijo Draco asustado― ¡¿Crees que me gusta obedecer a ese tipo?! ―preguntó ― ¡Claro que no, pero no puedo permitir que lastime a mi madre!

―Al final… no eres un Slytherin del montón. Cuida eso, Draco Malfoy: tú honor y tu buen sentido de justicia, pues será lo que salvará a futuro ―dijo ― ¡Desmaius! ―Draco perdió el conocimiento, al menos temporalmente, mientras que Harry miraba a Ollivander ―Estoy aquí, para ayudarlo, señor Ollivander. Llevo buscándolo un largo tiempo.

―Gracias ―dijo el hombre, mientras que Harry le ayudaba para que se apoyara en él y juntos, abandonaban la (actualmente) nauseabunda Mansión Malfoy, sin mirar atrás.


	54. Chapter 54

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**::::**

**54**

**::::**

―Cuando haces lo correcto, incluso se siente bien, ¿o no, querido? ―preguntó una voz femenina a su derecha, mientras sentía un par de manos a su izquierda. Harry, al saber que esa noche, tendría una bella sesión amorosa con Mary, Charity y Rita, había puesto a prueba, la resistencia de la construcción del apartamento y lo había hecho viajar hasta un espacio en el cual, no había absolutamente nada; con tal de poder tener intimidad y vaya que le había funcionado, él mismo no sabía de dónde había sacado tanta energía, para satisfacerlas a las tres, ni de donde se sacó la cantidad de magia suficiente para guiar el apartamento al mismísimo Limbo, pero lo había conseguido. Siendo la madre de Harry y la antigua señora del matrimonio, Hera se estaría jalando el cabello, cuando descubriera a su hijo en la cama con tres bellas damas y en una relación polígama, pues al ser Harry señor de las casas Black y Peverell, necesitaba al menos, una esposa para cada casa; pero Mary lo había puesto a la cabeza de las familias Potter y Grindelwald (este último puesto, era enteramente de Mary, por ser la legítima hija de sangre de Lily; pero, al ser ella la_ futura_ esposa de Harry, pasaba a ser de él), no hay que olvidarnos de Hermione, así que todos los puestos de las casas estaban cubiertos y legalmente Harry estaba protegido, aunque aquello él lo descubriría más adelante (Mucho más adelante).

―Sí ―dijo él, sabiendo bien a lo que Rita se refería, ambos se habían dado un buen festín con la noticia: Cubrir a Draco y a Narcissa Malfoy, de lo ocurrido en la mansión Malfoy, al inculpar (con la ayuda de Lou y Hécate) a Lucius de todos los objetos de magia oscura encontrados en la mansión y se le probó la culpabilidad en varias torturas a Muggles y magos de la Orden del Fénix y Aurores, tanto en la época presente, como en la guerra pasada contra Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy fue enviado a Azkaban, inmediatamente; por la posesión de cientos de objetos oscuros: Desde Manos de la Gloria, pasando por un anillo que provocaba la locura e incluso se encontraron en su poder un cuchillo el cual obligaba a las personas a cometer asesinatos, libros de magia oscura en todos los idiomas y muestras de que una (o más personas) había sido secuestrada, en el sótano. ―Tom se está quedando sin hombres, lentamente estoy haciendo mella y, cuando llegue la batalla final, los Mortífagos y todas las criaturas mágicas que estén de su lado, se sentirán tan confundidas, que será fácil caerles encima ―las chicas rieron, la guerra estaba ganada, todos lo sabían.

―Por cierto, Rita ―dijo Charity sonriente ―Te diste un buen festín, cuando se dio a conocer a Tom estaba vivo y con el despido de Fudge.

―Oh, vamos ―inició la rubia, lanzando una carcajada ―Se lo merecía, por el asunto de Umbridge y las torturas a los alumnos.

―No te lo niego ―dijo Mary algo preocupada ―Pero… no sé si esa fuera la mejor opción.

―Luego nos preocuparemos por eso ―dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a vestirse ―Ven Mary, tenemos que hacer las compras.

―Fácil y rápido ―dijo la pelinegra, poniéndose de pie. Lou, Charity y Rita se tardaron un poco más.

―Necesitamos estar listos, para todo ―advirtió Harry, al tiempo que una carta llegaba por medio de la red Flu y la abría, Harry le había indicado a la familia Malfoy de una runa para que la carta llegara a él, si es que estaba en otro lugar, no necesariamente en el mismo espacio-tiempo que ellos, como lo era en ese momento ―Narcissa ha enviado a Nagini a mi habitación, en este preciso instante, pronto la mataré, Tom caerá y entonces… Los Mortífagos también caerán con él, al realizar un ataque descoordinado por no tener a su líder e igualmente, las criaturas que vayan a su lado ―todas asintieron, mientras sentían como el corazón les latía rápidamente.

―Harry ―dijo Charity colocando una mano en el hombro de su novio, mientras que las runas de los muros eran ignorados, los habían visto tantas veces brillar en aquel tono verde, cuando la casa se posicionaba en un lugar nuevo, que lo ignoraban por ser actualmente, algo muy normal ―Debes tener cuidado. Si las palabras de los dioses son reales y si… al asesinar laceras tu alma…

―Solo le queda un Horrocrux, Charity ―dijo Harry, girándose para mirarla y sacando de su bolsillo una pluma de Pavorreal ―Y estas espadas, son lo único que pueden acabar esta guerra, antes de que llegue a las calles ―hizo girar la pluma en sus dedos y una espada Gladius apareció ―Ya sabes que soy el hijo de la diosa Hera, también llamada Juno, por los romanos. Mary es una descendiente de la diosa Selene, la diosa y personificación de la luna. Estamos protegidos.

―Sí y por lo que me dijeron, no son los únicos… Semidioses y… Legados, pues el director Dumbledore lo es, ¿no? ―preguntó ella y ellos asintieron.

―Además, he asesinado varios cientos de criaturas mágicas y matamos a Luke Castellán, al rescatar a Atenea del monte Tamalpais-San Francisco, aunque… desgraciadamente, ahora es mi abuelo Cronos, quien está en ese cuerpo ―dijo Harry, suspirando y caminando hacia la calle, al tiempo que sacaba su varita. ―**Accio: Bolsa de Dinero: Cámara de Harrison Potter Mann** ―exclamó Harry, mientras su hermana y novias, hacían lo mismo y entraban en la tienda de libros.

―Buenos días, caballero―saludó Mary, al tiempo que sacaba su lista de libros ―Necesitamos… «Libro de estándar de hechizos, 6º grado», para cada uno. También, para cada uno... «Enfrentarse a lo Indefinible», «Guía de Transformación, Nivel Superior» y «La Búsqueda de la Quinta Esencia» ―despues de comprar los libros de Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, cada uno, se hizo su propia compra de libros, de acuerdo a las materias que deseaba cursar para sus TIMOS y EXTASIS.

James, había creado un grupo de "Aurores de Elite", aunque esta información era desconocida para el público, dicho grupo repartió unos folletos sobre cómo proteger sus hogares con amuletos, runas, como reconocer y combatir a criaturas oscuras como los Inferi; de los cuales todos los vendedores querían deshacerse y los dejaban fuera, para que cualquiera los tomara.

Harry sonrió, su padre haría un gran trabajo como Ministro y tanto James, como Lou, habían proveído al edificio Ministerial, con runas especiales, detectores de tenebrismo, o bueno, Harry mismo se las había hecho llegar a su padre, así podrían evitar un posible atentado contra el Ministro de Magia, que era, según sus deducciones y las de Hermione, el siguiente paso de los Mortífagos, una vez se quedaran sin su amo, Harry ya había usado el Consecutus, para saber donde estaba Nagini, lo hacía cada media hora y sonreía, al saber que la serpiente estaba encerrada en su habitación, así que…

O moriría por inanición o moriría por su hierro y Tom desaparecería, de todos modos.

Literalmente, los hermanos Potter, tenían a Tom Ryddle, atado de manos.


	55. EL ÚLTIMO HORROCRUX

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**55: EL ÚLTIMO HORROCRUX**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―**Expelliarmus** ―escuchó Draco Malfoy, quien se giró, antes de lograr maldecir a Mary Potter, solo para que su varita saliera volando de su mano, ante él, estaba Harry Potter, en una mano sujetaba su varita y en la otra, una espada, la cual estaba acariciando el cuello del heredero Malfoy ―Lárgate ahora mismo… o voy a rebanarte el cuello ―ante tal amenaza, Draco salió corriendo, tras permitírsele recoger su varita ―**Rennervate**.

―Gracias, Harry ―dijo Mary sonriente, tras abrir sus ojos y ser sacada del Petrificus Totallus de Draco Malfoy, mientras que ambos tomaban sus baúles y se sentaban en uno de la parte delantera. Bajaron, entraron en el Gran Comedor y cada uno, a su mesa, cenaron y charlaron un poco con los miembros de su casa. Nadie parecía, prestarle atención a Draco Malfoy, el cual, si se le veía con atención, estaba nervioso, comiendo lentamente, tratando de que el tiempo pasara más despacio y mirando de vez en cuando, a Dumbledore.

**Recuerdo**

―_Recuerda, Draco ―dijo Voldemort, mientras el joven, se pasaba la mano izquierda, por el antebrazo derecho ―Albus Dumbledore, deberá de morir al final del año. Deberás de traerme, la Varita de Saúco y tú, mi muchacho, serás visto como el más grande de entre mis Mortífagos y condecorado por encima de todos._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

― _¿Cuántas posibilidades tengo yo, contra un hombre que ha enfrentado a dos grandes Señores Oscuros y ha salido de ambos combates, casi sin ningún rasguño, que además es veterano, no de una, sino de dos guerras de magos?_ ―se preguntó Draco, antes de que una mano fuera colocada en su hombro y él saltara en su puesto, muchos lo volvieron a mirar, mostrándose nerviosos.

― ¿Todo bien, Draco? ―preguntó Pansy Parkinson, mirándolo, se veía preocupado.

―Sí… sí… Todo… todo está bien, Parkinson ―a mitad de sus palabras, recobró la calma. Pero miraba a Harry a cada rato, sabía que no debía de bajar la guardia, solo porque él, estuviera en su misma casa, había atacado a Mary a quien él creía, una fiel miembro de la Orden del Fénix, igual que los hermanos Weasley, quienes el año pasado, habían abandonado Hogwarts. Harry lo había encontrado a medio "trabajo" y lo había amenazado, entonces, el pánico cubrió a Draco, de pies a cabeza: había atacado a Lady Potter, una cabeza de una Ancestral y Antigua Casa, hija del actual Ministro de Magia, oh no, apenas había comenzado el año y las cosas ya iban mal.

A la mañana siguiente, Snape llamó, uno por uno a sus serpientes y les entregó las calificaciones de sus TIMOS, debían de elegir los EXTASIS, con base en las mejores calificaciones que tuvieran, pero Harry ya sabía sus notas y no tardó, ni un segundo, en decirle a su maestro con qué EXTASIS continuaría, ante tal sorpresa de que el joven ya lo tuviera todo listo, el adulto entregó el horario, al tiempo que preguntaba el porqué se le veía tan seguro, el joven le regaló una sonrisa.

―Es el camino que necesito, para poder llegar a ser un Medimago y (quizás) también, un creador de varitas, pero eso es algo secundario ―explicó el joven, haciendo que Snape sonriera.

― ¿Sabes, Potter? ―mencionó su maestro ―Siempre has tenido los pies en tierra firme, siempre has sido un joven muy estudioso y nunca te metes en problemas. Cuando mencionaron, en el 91, que estarías en Slytherin, pensaba que sería mi oportunidad, para vengarme de tu padre ―el maestro suspiró, Harry no le quitó la mirada de encima ―Tu padre, junto a sus amigos: Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, eran los bromistas del colegio, pero eran aun peores que los hermanos Weasley, ¿sabías? Y yo… yo siempre fui blanco de sus bromas.

―Profesor ―dijo Harry tranquilo ―Han pasado más de 15, 16 años… ustedes sinceramente, debería dejar morir el pasado, no ganará nada si sigue por ese camino de rencores ―Snape suspiró y lo miró fijamente, para luego asentir.

―Será usted un fantástico Medimago, señor Mann ―aseguró Snape, Harry asintió y se retiró, a su habitación.

Tras llegar, encontró a Nagini en un estado de éxtasis y dormida, sonrió, escribió una nota y la puso en el cuello de Kira, quien fue donde Mary, encontrándola, saliendo de la Sala Común, la pelirroja, agarró la nota y la leyó mentalmente ―_Tenemos a Nagini, envíame tu horario para ver donde tenemos un espacio idéntico. Harry._ ―Tras girar la nota, encontró el horario de su hermano.

_Los días lunes en la tarde tenía Encantamientos y Defensa, seguidos._

_Los días martes tenía dos horas de Pociones en la mañana y una hora de Alquimia en la tarde. _

_Los días miércoles tenía una hora de Defensa en la mañana y una hora de Estudios Muggle, también en la mañana y dos horas de Encantamientos en la tarde._

_Los días jueves (escrito a mano) decía que contaba con tres horas de Medimagia en la mañana y dos de Alquimia en la tarde._

_Los días viernes, decía que tenía dos horas de Medimagia en la mañana._

― ¿Quieres saber algo gracioso, Malfoy? ―preguntó Harry, mirando a Draco, tras haber transformado a Nagini en una pulsera, el rubio alzó una ceja, mirando interrogante al pelinegro ―Si Ronald Weasley siguiera aquí, estaría encantado por las horas libres ―a ambos Slytherin les dio un ataque de risa, que no pudieron disimular.

Tras ir a la biblioteca, con la cual contaba la Sala Común de Slytherin, encontró, en un libro convenientemente llamativo, sobre Artes Oscuras, algo que sobresalía, era el Horario de Mary

_Los lunes tenía Pociones en la mañana y en la noche Astronomía_

_Los martes en la mañana tenía Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en la tarde Encantamientos._

_Los miércoles tenía en la mañana tenía Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras, en la tarde Herbología._

_Los jueves tenía en la tarde Pociones y casi en la noche Transformaciones_

_Los viernes tenía en la mañana Herbología, en la tarde Encantamientos y en la noche Astronomía._

Sin hacer muchos preámbulos, ambos hermanos fueron al salón del tercer piso, donde había estado la piedra filosofal, se tomaron muchas molestias, abriendo la trampilla y usando el _Arresto Momentum_, para bajar. Bendito fuera el instinto femenino de Mary, al advertir a su hermano, que, seguramente ya no contarían con el Lazo del Diablo en el fondo para amortiguar la caída, así que descendieron suavemente, llegando al suelo, sin problemas, Harry se desenroscó a Nagini del cuello y sin preámbulos, la apuñalaron.

Harry la decapitó y Mary le cortó la mitad del cuerpo.

―_**Bien hecho**_ ―escucharon, varias voces. Sonrieron, el alma de Tom Sorvoro Ryddle, ya debía de estar, en los Campos de Castigo.


	56. Fin y Opalo

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

**56: Fin y Ópalo**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Él, sabía que uno o al menos dos de sus Horrocruxes habían sido destruidos recientemente por los Hermanos Potter y mientras que planificaba su venganza, estaba reunido con sus Mortífagos, quería que lo vanagloriaran, mientras lo veían matar al campesino y ahora, estaba extrayendo una pequeña voluta de humo blanco desde su nuca, solo para que el dolor inundara su cuerpo.

El dolor que Tom Sorvoro Ryddle sintió, fue idéntico al de la mordedura de una Cobra, sí esta tuviera un par de colmillos muy grandes y afilados...

¡Una mordedura, directamente al corazón!

Él, sintió como su corazón era aplastado, se agarró el pecho por inercia, mientras soltaba agudos gritos de dolor, ante una mirada de completa inutilidad y de no saber qué hacer, por parte de sus Mortífagos, los cuales lo rodeaban y más de uno, comenzó a mandarle encantamientos de calma pero nada parecía funcionar.

Sin poder preverlo y para su asombro, el fuego negro surgió del cuerpo del Mago Oscuro.

Los Señores de la Muerte, acababan de reclamar su alma.

**:::::::::::::::::**

―Bienvenidos, jóvenes ―dijo la maestra de Pociones, Lily Janeth Potter, quien sonrió a Harry y a Mary, cuando los vio, ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa ―Bienvenidos. Las clases se concentrarán en que puedan preparar pociones en momentos de gran estrés mental y que aprendan a prepararlos en poco tiempo, pues en el EXTASIS de Pociones, el tiempo corre en su contra. En día de hoy, como pueden ver, tengo varios calderos en algunas mesas, deben de poder descubrir, mediante el color y el olor a qué corresponde cada una ¿Alguien puede indicarme, qué poción es esta? ―preguntó, señalando uno de los muchos calderos y la mano de Mary, se levantó.

―Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora, la cual obliga a decir la verdad a quien la ingiera ―contestó ella sonriente.

―30 puntos para Gryffindor ―dijo Lily, antes de agitar su varita que más calderos aparecieran, él se acercó al que tenía el numero 2― ¿Cuál es esta poción? ―varias manos se levantaron y señaló con la varita a Harry.

―Poción Multijugos. Solo basta con un poco de ADN y permite que el bebedor se transforme en la persona.

―30 puntos para Slytherin. ―Fue hasta otra Poción y todos se aproximaron― ¿Y esta? ―la mano de Neville se alzó.

―Amortentia.

―Bien…

―La poción de amor más fuerte del mundo.

―30 puntos para Gryffindor, muy bien, señor Longbottom. Al ir a ingerir una bebida, asegúrense de que el olor corresponda a dicha bebida ―advirtió Lily ―Esta Poción, es mal llamada "Poción del Amor". El amor no solo es… ―miró a Harry y a Mary, quienes se sonrojaron ―El amor va más allá del cariño por la pareja, ocurre con los hijos, con los hermanos... El amor es hacer cosas por la felicidad de tu pareja. Escoger libremente, junto a quien deseas estar. Es esto, lo que me hace enfadar tanto en cuanto a la Amortentia ―sacó su varita y la poción Desapareció.

― ¿Profesora Potter? ―dijo Mary.

― ¿Sí, señorita Potter? ―contestó la pelirroja, con una sonrisa algo burlona.

― ¿Cómo podemos saber si una bebida lleva Amortentia? ―preguntó ella.

―Por el olor que desprende ―dijo Lily, mientras agitaba su mano y una esfera de cristal, llena de (aparentemente) agua, aparecía en ella y la fue pasando de una mano a otra, mientras todos comentaban el olor que les llegaba ―Para cada uno de ustedes, lo que están oliendo, es el equivalente al amor. Asegúrense, de que sus bebidas, huelan a lo que deben oler o pueden avisarnos, o a mi o a Snape ―todos asintieron. ―Ahora, abran sus libros en la pagina 5 y comiencen a desarrollar el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida ―se escuchó los libros siendo abiertos y las pociones siendo realizadas, pero dos personas se destacaban por encima de las demás, Harry y Mary, tomaban las instrucciones de libro de Mary, Lily miró a su hija y al hijo de Hera y suspiró, recordó aquella pelea que habían tenido, como James se había ido de la cosa y como había conocido él a Hera, como Harry había llegado a la casa y como ella había amado incondicionalmente al joven de cabellos negros/blancos. Por algo se decía que los niños eran de mamá y las niñas de papá, entonces, notó algo fuera de lo normal y se acercó a Harry y Mary, con paso calmado, estaban haciendo movimientos extraños de varita, al preparar la poción o al colocar los ingredientes, pero al llegar a ellos, los vio tomando muestras del Filtro y se quedó de piedra, al ver que las pociones estaban impecables, con el tono rosa pálido, algunos tenían pociones negras, otros (como Lavender y Neville) tenían pociones que Lily aprobó: "Ambos obtienen un _Supera las Expectativas_, pues se han acercado mucho al resultado que he esperado, 40 puntos para Gryffindor y 40 puntos para Slytherin", les dijo ―Por favor, todos acérquense ―todos rodearon la poción de Harry y Mary ―El autentico problema con el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, es que todos creen que la poción es negra. Solo 10 Magos, en toda la historia de la humanidad, han conseguido hacerla perfecta y esta versión, es perfectamente mortal, es transparente como el agua. Buen trabajo a ambos.

―Gracias ―dijeron los hermanos, para luego chocar sus palmas, en señal de triunfo, Lily suspiró y sonrió.

―**Geminio** ―dos frascos de una bebida dorada, aparecieron ―El Felix Felicis, es toxico en grandes cantidades. Solo necesitarán máximo, 3 gotas bajo la lengua, para tener un buen día ―ambos asintieron y agarraron los brebajes, guardándolos con sumo cuidado y saliendo del salón.

― ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ―preguntó Lavender algo celosa. Ella podía no conocer muy bien a Lily Potter, pero se notaba que era profesional y que no les daría más puntos a sus hijos, solo por mimarlos.

―Alguien corrigió mi libro ―dijo Mary ―Es decir: Miren estas instrucciones en las márgenes ―el libro estaba todo pintarrajeado y ciertamente, parecía ser que ni el autor original (Libatius Borage), ni el editor tuvieran idea alguna de pociones, pues los gramos y la cantidad de los ingredientes no podían estar peores, cuando de hecho eso era justamente lo más importante en las pociones. ―Dice que perteneció, al "Príncipe Mestizo"

―No ―dijo Daphne Greengrass negando con la cabeza, agarrando el libro y mirando fijamente la firma ―En este caso "Prince", no es "Príncipe" literalmente, ¿ven el punto en el centro de la letra P? ―los hermanos Potter asintieron ―La familia Prince, usaba eso como su distintivo. La familia Prince, fue una vez una familia tan Sangre Pura, como los propios Malfoy. Pero, al parecer, dejaron de serlo en algún punto indeterminado. Vean esto, hay incluso hechizos, al parecer, él o ella, los creo.

―Deberíamos de transcribir los hechizos y enviarlos al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica ―dijo Harry ―No parecen tener ninguna base, a lo mejor el propio príncipe los creo.

―O princesa ―dijo Hermione, llegando acompañada por Lou. Ambas habían escuchado todo.

―En ese caso, yo puedo encargarme ―dijo Lou orgullosa ―Nos vemos en el descanso de las 13:00, en el Bosque Prohibido ―todos asintieron.

A mediados del 12 de Septiembre y lo que siguió de largo, Mary comenzó a asistir a varias "clases" con Dumbledore, clases a las cuales Harry no quería ir y no lo hizo, aquello, aunque provocó el enfado de Dumbledore, el Símbolo de la Luz, no lo demostró, sino que se limitó a "enseñarle" a la elegida de Selene, sobre la vida de la madre de Tom S. Ryddle, así que las clases tampoco es que fueran la gran cosa.

― _¿De qué me sirve saber de Tom Ryddle, de sus padres, sobre como actuaba en sus primeros años de colegio, en lugar de aprender más Defensa? _―se preguntó la chica, tras salir de otra clase, solo para que la realidad la golpeara― _¡La redacción del profesor Snape!_ ―la chica, ante tal susto, corrió hacía la sala común de Gryffindor, aunque aun alcanzaba a realizar una redacción rápida y quizás a la loca, pero lo lograría, eso lo sabía ella, muy bien.

El martes en la tarde, Harry salía de Alquimia, mientras leía el libro "Biblioteca Química Curiosa", Harry sabía cuan poderosas habían sido las Reliquias de la Muerte, sabía la historia gracias a las cosas que Mary le contaba de las clases especiales de Dumbledore, el director, en un intento por ganarse el favor de la chica, le había contado lo que sabía sobre las reliquias: muchos habían matado y muerto solo por poseer la Varita de Saúco (como el abuelo de Mary: Gellert Grindelwald, quien fue asesinado al final de la Gran Guerra de Magos Mundial), la Piedra de Resurrección la cual fue tan codiciada, que incluso cientos de reyes Muggles supieron sobre ella y fue lo que hizo estallar Las Cruzadas, una tras otra. Y, finalmente, solo la familia Peverell y los Potter, habían poseído la Capa de Invisibilidad, siendo pasada de padres a hijos, uno tras otro. ―La Capa te vuelve invisible, la piedra te dejaba hablar con los muertos y el poder de la varita era inconmensurable… ¿Qué buscaban los Peverell, si es que ellos crearon las reliquias? ―aunque Harry, mejor que nadie, sabía que posiblemente Hades u otro señor de la muerte, realmente pudo haber respondido al llamado de los hermanos y darles las reliquias, pero sonaba más… realista, el hecho de que los propios Peverell las crearan.

― ¡Harry, ten cuidado! ―gruñó Hermione, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del Slytherin, mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, él parpadeaba y veía ante sí, a Hermione.

―Lo lamento Hermi ―dijo él, mientras le enseñaba el libro de Alquimia ―Estaba leyendo.

―Ten más cuidado ―pidió ella, él asintió ―Por cierto, ¿no te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade?, lo que sea para alejarme un poco de tu hermana.

― ¿Y ahora, qué hizo? ―preguntó él.

―Usa uno de los encantamientos del libro ese… ―un grito se escuchó, ambos se miraron y luego corrieron escaleras abajo, hasta el patio principal, donde se veía a Katie Bell, actual capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, suspendida a unos _**50**_ metros en el aire y gritando de dolor, sujetando algo en su mano.

― **¡Confringo!** ―gritó Harry, tras un momento de estupor, mientras que desde su varita, surgía una esfera de luz roja, que golpeaba el collar que la chica tenía en la mano, lo hacía explotar y ella caía al suelo.

― **¡Arresto Momentum!** ―gritó Hermione, logrando que Katie cayera lentamente.

― ¡Katie tocó esa cosa! ―chilló una desconsolada Leanne, amiga de Katie, perteneciente a Hufflepuff.

―**Wingardium Leviosa** ―exclamó Hermione, haciendo levitar todas las piezas del destrozado collar, que pudo encontrar ―Este collar… este collar estaba cargado con una maldición.

― ¡Harry, Hermione, ¿están bien?! ―preguntó Mary, quien llegó corriendo hasta ellos, viéndose preocupada ―Por Godric, ¿Qué les pasó?

―Nosotros estamos bien ―dijo Harry, tratando de calmar a su hermana ―El problema, es que Katie tocó algo que llevo envuelto en esta bufanda. Vengan, Hermione dice que es una maldición, el profesor Snape podría ayudarnos a desvelarlo. ―Asintieron y fueron en busca del profesor, pero estaba en la Sala Común de Slytherin, así que Harry entró solo, para hablar con él ―Profesor, Katie Bell fue maldecida por algo, que tengo aquí envuelto.

―Muéstramelo, Potter ―pidió Snape.

―No debe tocarlo ―advirtió Harry, al tiempo que desamarraba la bufanda y dejaba caer las partes del objeto.

―**Reparo** ―exclamó Snape, con su varita en mano, al tiempo que el collar tomaba forma.

―Yo… yo lo he visto ―dijo Harry asombrado y asustado.

― ¿Dices qué lo has visto? ―preguntó Snape― ¿Donde?

―Draco Malfoy, visitó una tienda del Callejón Knockturn, llamada _Borgin & Burkes_, lo vi sobre un cojín ―contestó Harry.

―Es una acusación muy grave, señor Potter ―señaló Snape tratando de mantener la calma, pero comenzó a molestarse y preocuparse, pues, según Macnair, un puñado de Mortífagos habían sido llamados por Lord Voldemort, para contarles sobre un plan de ataque, aunque no había dicho qué atacarían, solo para que su amo fuera envuelto en llamas verdes, las cuales no pudieron apagar y horrorizados, le vieron morir. Horas despues, un dolor punzante, apareció en el antebrazo de Snape y vio como la Marca Tenebrosa se borraba de su antebrazo, como si fuera agua negra, ya no tenía conexión con su amo y no podía saber qué había ocurrido, aparentemente, su amo había muerto de alguna forma y eso, los asustaba a todos los Mortífagos. ―Aun así, debe saber que el día de hoy, el señor Malfoy, está cumpliendo un castigo con la maestra McGonagall por no llevarle la tarea dos veces seguidas. Ya sabe cómo es ella ―Harry asintió ―Una maldición… similar al Crucio, pero… ¿implementada en un collar? ―colocó sus manos entrelazadas, ante su rostro, mientras que Harry usaba algo de magia, para remangar la túnica de Snape, sonrió suavemente, al ver que no había Marca Tenebrosa, al morir Tom, la marca se fue ―No veo como una alumna de séptimo, podría ser víctima de una maldición como esta. No veo que el collar fuera para maldecirla a ella e igualmente, introducirlo en Hogwarts, sobre todo con las nuevas barreras anti-maldición y los detectores de tenebrismo y de magia oscura, sería una misión suicida. Puede retirarse.

―Sí señor ―dijo Harry, mientras iba a su habitación y sellaba la puerta con el encantamiento _**Fermaportus**_, mientras habría su libro de Alquimia y luego, abría el libro de cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, en busca de la Fabula de los Tres Hermanos, en busca de la historia de las Reliquias de la Muerte y, aunque los propios dioses de la muerte, le ordenaron destruir el Velo, nunca dijeron nada sobre la destrucción de la varita y de la piedra, mucho menos, parecían buscar con afán, la Capa de Invisibilidad, de la familia Potter. Quizás, solo quizás, los objetos resultaran peligrosos para los humanos, más no para los dioses y no fueran la gran cosa.

La varita más poderosa del mundo, creada a partir del árbol de Saúco y un pelo de cola de un Thestral.

La capa de invisibilidad con la esencia de la Parca misma.

Y una piedra capaz de permitir hablar con las almas de los muertos, sacándolos de su descanso o de su castigo eterno.

Dos días despues, Mary le contó que Dumbledore seguía con la historia de la vida de Tom S. Ryddle, antes de entrar al colegio, ahora, había visto como Dumbledore fue bastante... bastante… ¿Cuál sería la palabra? Dumbledore, mantuvo las distancias emocionales con Tom S. Ryddle, el cual ya había comenzado a experimentar con su magia y se le veía calmado a pesar de que buscó venganza, contra los Matones del orfanato donde vivía.

―Dumbledore dijo que Tom, no deseaba ayuda para ir al Callejón, fue él mismo, compró sus materiales y… mi varita, tiene el mismo núcleo que el de Tom. Al parecer, ambos tiene plumas de Fénix ―Harry asintió ―Y no de cualquier Fénix, Harry.

―Fawkes ―dijo Harry gravemente, cada vez más seguro de que todo esto, fue obra de un intento desesperado de Dumbledore, por detener a su alumno descarriado. ―Quizás, para intentar que Tom no se cerrara tanto con sus compañeros de Hogwarts y maestros, Dumbledore entregó a Ollivander dos plumas de Fawkes. En una Ollivander usó Tejo y en la otra usó Acebo, tu varita y la de él, estaban… conectadas por esto mismo.

Mary le sonrió a su hermano de forma extraña― ¿No creerás que Dumbledore vio el futuro y en lo que se convertiría Tom Ryddle, o sí?

Harry mostró una leve sonrisa ―Su padre es el titán de la adivinación, ¿no lo crees capaz de poder ver el futuro, mediante un método mágico como nosotros hacemos?

― ¿Y en el caso de Hermione, quien es una legada y a veces, solo a veces, puede tener visiones? ―preguntó ella.

―Te lo admito.

― ¿Cuál crees que sea su plan? ―preguntó Mary.

―Ceo parece… tan lejano, como Hermes de sus hijos ―dijo Harry ―Tan lejano, como los dioses tienden a serlo. Mi madre es… ―lanzó una risilla ―Mamá, es casi, como si fuera una madre primeriza, solo por eso está todo el tiempo a mi lado, lo más probable, es que los dioses visiten a sus hijos, solo en los días de padres e hijos, en el Campamento. Aun así, Dumbledore parece que se desentendió de lo divino y se concentró en lo terrenal, sobre todo en cuanto la Gran Guerra de Magos Mundial, estalló y le hizo frente a Grindelwald o cuando tuvo que hacerle frente a Tom Ryddle, durante la guerra pasada y la presente.

―Otra cosa, ¿Qué hay de Katie?

―El collar estaba maldito, he estado estudiando varios libros de maldiciones y magia negra, pero no he tenido nada a la mano ―dijo él, con su orgullo de Medimago lastimado.

― ¿Y Lou, no puede ayudarlos? ―preguntó Mary preocupada.

―Dice que no aparece en los libros. Estamos a ciegas.

Mary colocó su cabeza, en el hombro de Harry, se quedaron en silencio. Esto era más que solo una coincidencia, la guerra estaba cada vez más próxima, lo podían sentir.


	57. Fiesta Destrucción

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**57: Fiesta + Destrucción**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La navidad se acercaba, se notaba por los adornos de aquí y allá, que se encontraban en un lado y en otro, Hagrid y Flitwick habían adornado doce pinos con toda clase de adornos, guirnaldas de acebo y oropel, adornaban los pasamanos de las escaleras, velas con llamas de colores flotaban en el aire, algunas otras brillaban dentro de las armaduras las cuales habían sido hechizadas para que cantaran villancicos. Muchas chicas, las cuales antes no le habían prestado atención, ahora trataban con cualquier excusa tonta, de llevar a Harry bajo el muérdago del Gran Comedor, para robarle un beso, pero las únicas que lo lograron, fueron Hermione, Lou, Mary (para escándalo de muchos) e incluso Charity (aquel beso, vaya que causó más de un ataque de histeria).

―Bienvenidos a esta pequeña fiesta de pociones ―dijo Lily, mientras que aquellos que estaban en el TIMO, entraban en el salón ―En algunas horas, comenzará la fiesta oficial de navidad y junto a mí, dos grandiosas amigas: Helen Mann, madre de mi hijastro Harry Potter Mann ―Harry se llevó una buena sorpresa al ver a su madre allí y junto a ella, una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos celestes ―Y Harmony Stone, una poderosa maga estadounidense, miembro del MACUSA y madre de su compañera Lou Blackstone.

―Quizás, sea un error llamarla "Fiesta de Pociones", Lily ―dijo Helen sonriente ―Es verdad que podemos preparar algunas pociones, para que la noche sea más divertida y despampanante, pero también pueden solo hablar y comer.

Sacando una varita, Hécate/Harmony hizo aparecer muchos alimentos y tomó la palabra ―Les enseñaré a crear fuegos artificiales, solo con ingredientes… caseros a la hora de preparar pociones ordinarias ―la titánide salió del salón y todos la siguieron, fueron hasta el Gran Salón y una sonriente Lily, le hizo señas a su marido, quien estaba en la fiesta, James se puso de pie y se acercó al estrado.

―El TIMO de Pociones, ha dicho hoy, en la mañana, que desean enseñarnos algo que no se ve todos los días ―dijo James ―Para quienes no me conozcan, soy James Charlus Potter, actual ministro de magia y es un verdadero honor, tener el día de hoy a los padres de nuestros alumnos Muggles o a padres de hijos… mestizos, por favor, jóvenes.

Con una floritura de varita, los alumnos del TIMO de pociones, pronto fueron objeto de risas y burlas de otros compañeros de diversas casas, pues sus ropas ahora parecían dignas de payasos o arlequines, pronto todos comenzaron a mezclar ingredientes y desde las ampollas de vidrio o cristal, comenzaron a surgir nubles de colores, destellos e incluso explosiones de pólvora, pero todo controlado, para el disfrute de todos los presentes. Además de los muchos alimentos que habían aquí y allá.

Así mismo, Harry y Mary, fueron abordados por uno de los antiguos estudiantes favoritos del actualmente retirado, profesor Slughorn: Eldred Worple, quien se ofreció a escribir la biografía de ambos e incluso, ofreció un titulo llamativo, para tal libro: «Harry y Mary Potter: Héroes de dos mundos», haciendo él referencia a que, al salvar el mundo mágico, también salvaban el mundo Muggle. Los hermanos estrecharon la mano de Worple, acordando una fecha de salida a Hogsmeade, para reunirse con él y comenzar los bocetos de tal libro. Tras eso, Harry estuvo comiendo, mientras hablaba con su madre, sobre todo lo que habían estado aprendiendo por esos días, la mujer sonrió casi con malicia, al ver a Harry conversando con Hermione, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes levantarse. Harry debía de admitir que su madre estaba rara, no entendía por qué aun no había armado un escándalo, al ver a tres chicas distintas (Mary, Lou y Hermione), además de una maestra (Charity) o besarle o coquetearle.

― "_Papá"_ ―susurró Mary, al ver a su padre comiendo y charlando en plena de Gryffindor, contando sus historias de Auror a algunos alumnos, quienes le miraban asombrado― _"¿Qué es el Juramento Inquebrantable?"_ ―ante tales palabras, James dejó de comer, pero pronto retornó a la normalidad, hizo como si no pasara nada y tras un raro, de forma natural y creíble, dijo que quería recorrer el colegio, para ver qué recuerdos despertaba en él y le pidió a Mary que le acompañara, pues ella debía de saber mejor que él, los cambios en las escaleras de ese día en especifico, quería ver si podía adivinar la nueva contraseña de Gryffindor, lo dijo con un brillo y un aire bromista en los ojos, haciendo que Lily suspirara y murmurara algo así como: "Godric, dame fuerzas"

―El Juramento Inquebrantable, Mary Euphemia… es un contrato mágico. Dos personas juran algo y hay una tercera, esta otra persona, es un testigo. Si una de las partes quebranta dicha promesa, entonces muere ―dijo James ― ¿Ocurre algo, Mary?

―Harry, destruyó dos de las tres reliquias ―dijo Mary seriamente ―Tú mismo lo viste destruir la primera reliquia en la reunión en la casa Black, al cortarle un dedo al director y destruir la piedra que adornaba el anillo, esa, era "La Piedra de Resurrección". Sé, que fue él, quien entró en la habitación del Profesor Dumbledore, quien lo desarmó y despues quemó "La Varita de Saúco", hasta volverla cenizas. No me quedan dudas.

― ¿Y esto a qué viene? ―preguntó algo asustado de que su hija pudiera haber hecho el juramento con su hermano y ahora lo acabara de romper.

―El fin de semana, fuimos a Hogsmeade, usé un hechizo de transformación, para cambiar mi color de cabellos y la forma de mi rostro, cuando vi al profesor Snape y a Draco reunirse en la Casa de los Gritos, los escuché hablar de que, ahora que Tom se ha ido, es Lucius Malfoy quien ha tomado el control, pero como lo han enviado a Azkaban, el poder fue tomado por un tal Antonin Dolohov, con una tal Bellatrix como mano derecha ―dijo Mary algo asustada ―Papá, no estoy…

―Te creo, cariño ―dijo James con voz firme y al mismo tiempo dulce ―Pero debes saber… toda la historia sobre Severus. Es verdad que nosotros, tu tío Remus, Sirius y yo nos metíamos con él y que acostumbrábamos a hacerle bromas pesadas y en una ocasión, Remus casi lo mata en su forma de licántropo, pero, cuando Severus descubrió como Voldemort había interpretado la profecía y que iría personalmente a nuestra casa, alertó a Lily y ella hizo que los Merodeadores, junto con Amelia, estuviéramos en casa preparados y él mismo nos ayudó a detener a Tom. Afortunadamente, tu hermano liberó parte de su poder… Olímpico y los protegió a ambos.

―Pero el profesor Snape, estaba hablando con Draco. Draco comentó que debía de reparar algo y que lo tenía en una de las Salas de Menesteres ―dijo Mary ― ¿Si pienso en ocultar algo, en dicha Sala, podría ver todo lo que se oculta allí?

―En teoría… sí ―dijo James.

―Pues acompáñame ―pidió Mary, mirando fijamente a su padre, quien no pudo decir que no a ese cabello rojo. Pronto, llegaron hasta el cuadro de Bárnabas el Chiflado y Mary caminó ante la pared de enfrente, hasta que apareció la puerta, al abrirla, estaba en la Sala de los Objetos Ocultos, con cientos de objetos aquí y allá ―Tom Ryddle transformó en Horrocruxes la Diadema de Ravenclaw y la Copa de Hufflepuff, ambos los destruimos en esta misma sala, pues aquí los ocultó ―ante tales palabras, James la miró horrorizado ―La Diadema de Ravenclaw, la Copa de Hufflepuff, el Guardapelos de Slytherin, su propio diario, la Piedra de Resurrección, su serpiente Nagini y yo. Pero te traje, porque escuché a Draco hablar sobre… ―la chica buscaba algo con la mirada, hasta verlo y aquello la hizo sonreír ―Eso ―ambos caminaron, hasta un armario que había allí mismo.

―Un Armario Evanescente ―dijo James sorprendido ―Esto, es usado como un medio de transporte entre dos puntos. ¿Sabes dónde está el otro?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se pasó un cabello tras la oreja, antes de sacar una liga de su bolsillo y agarrarse el cabello en una cola de caballo, para luego colocar una mano en su cintura ―Aun así, Papá. Entenderás cuan peligroso es, ¿no es así?

―Seguro que sí, querida ―dijo James, sacando su varita y usando el Accio, para invocar a Amelia Bones, una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos negros y con una túnica de trabajo, la actual jefa del Departamento de Aurores ―Bienvenida Amelia. Bienvenida, a la Sala de Menesteres de Hogwarts.

―Ministro, Lady Potter ―saludó la mujer― ¿En qué puedo servirles? ―James señaló con su varita el objeto ―Un armario Evanescente. Un medio de transporte más familiar para nosotros, en la guerra pasada.

―Mi hija, teme que Draco Malfoy pueda ser un Mortífago y que vaya a usar este Armario para alguna fechoría dentro de Hogwarts. Necesitamos saber, a donde nos conduce y ya que tú, eres una de las mejores Duelistas del Ministerio, pensamos en ti ―dijo James.

―De acuerdo Ministro, le haré el favor ―dijo Amelia ―Atrás ―ambos retrocedieron, ella desenfundó su varita, abrió la puerta, asintió, entró, la cerró tras de sí misma y tras un minuto, volvió a abrirla, para luego cerrar la puerta ―El otro armario está en _Borgin & Burkes_. Buscaré la forma de… poder imponerme y con una orden de Cateo, clausurar el otro armario y extraerlo, cuanto antes.

―De acuerdo Amelia ―dijo James ―Quiero que te des prisa, ¿imaginas si los Mortífagos, pueden entrar en el castillo e intentan tomarlo o atacar a los maestros o incluso, al Profesor Dumbledore? ―Mary miró fijamente a su padre, pues no se esperaba el que su padre, llegara tan pronto a tales deducciones. Pero eran acertadas ―Amelia asintió, salieron de la Sala y Amelia Desapareció y James apuntó al armario.

―Espera Papá, déjame intentar algo ―pidió la chica y ambos retrocedieron algunos pasos, James miró a su hija y luego miró el armario― ¡De madera a fuego! ―exclamó la pelirroja y ambos saltaron hacía atrás, al ver el armario quemándose. James hizo un movimiento de varita y entre el fuego naranja, el fuego verde cobró vida y pronto, el Armario Evanescente se deshizo en cenizas.

Padre e hija, volvieron a la fiesta.

La fiesta pasó, la navidad y año nuevo pasaron, antes de volver a Hogwarts. Al primer día de volver tras el receso de navidad, una nota estaba en el Gran Salón y también, estaba en los tableros de las Salas Comunes.

_**LECCIONES DE APARICIÓN.**_

_Si tienes diecisiete años o cumplirás diecisiete el 31 de agosto próximo o antes, estás calificado para un curso de doce semanas de lecciones de Aparición a cargo de un instructor de Aparición, cualificado por el Ministerio. Por favor, firmen quienes quieran participar._

_(Costo de 12 galeones)_

―Tengo un mejor método ―dijo Hermione casi aburrida, aunque estaba contando los galeones con una mano.

Harry, Mary y Lou sonrieron, para luego mirarla ― ¿Ir a buscar en la biblioteca, sobre la Aparición? ―la castaña les sonrió y asintió. Sin nada que perder, caminaron hacía allá.

_Es un método que utilizan los magos para transportarse de un lugar a otro. Para poder realizarlo hay que enfocar en la mente el lugar deseado y automáticamente la persona aparecerá en el lugar. Es un método efectivo para poder llegar de una ubicación a otra más lejana, sin problema alguno._

Y una vez más, Mary se reunió con Dumbledore, para otra clase, sobre el pasado de Tom Ryddle, solo que a esa clase, llegó también Harry y aunque Dumbledore trató de sacarlo, no consiguió nada y tuvo que comenzar la clase con Harry allí, quien le interrumpió y lo instó a mostrarle más bien, como fue reuniendo Tom a los Mortífagos, tras aclararle que Tom estaba definitivamente muerto. En eso, un aura pesada y helada se hizo presente, allí, apareció un hombre alto, pálido de cabello negro largo, ojos igual de negros. Era el tío Hades, quien traía una manta negra entre sus brazos y al destaparla, Dumbledore pegó un salto hacia atrás debido al susto, pues en los brazos de Hades, estaba Tom Ryddle, con forma de niño, aun con la nariz de serpiente y en carne viva.

―Te presento, hijo de Ceo, el alma de Tom Sorvoro Ryddle ―dijo Hades sin teatralidad alguna, algo que Harry y Mary habían esperado, como si desearan que el dios se burlara del director de Hogwarts, pero no lo hizo ―Ahora, deja de hacer perder el tiempo a mi sobrino y a su hermana, y muéstrales las vidas de los otros Mortífagos. Así mismo, comienza a enseñarles contrahechizos para las Maldiciones, además del _**Finite Incantatem**_ o te juro, que traeré a Hécate y que ella se encargue de la clase de Snape ―el dios desapareció con el alma y ambos miraron al director, quien sacó la varita e hizo lo pedido por Hades, enseñarles, no solo el _**Finite Incantatem**_, sino también el _**Salvio Hexia**_ y la creación de su antiguo amor: el _**Protego Diabólica**_.

Días despues, un día jueves, Mary activó el Galeón del _Ejercito de Hécate_ y los hizo reunirse a las _**19:54**_ y les enseñó ambos hechizos, les alertó de que algo muy malo pasaría en los próximos días o semanas y les pidió estar atentos.


	58. Chapter 58

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**::::**

**58**

**::::**

La siguiente clase de pociones, causó que los celos y la molestia de Hermione, con respecto al jodido libro del profesor Severus Snape (actualmente Harry, Hermione y Mary, tenían conocimiento de que aquella era la letra de Severus, porque Lily había estado mirando fijamente el libro, al tiempo que veía a su hija preparar la última Poción) fuera en aumento, pues Mary y Harry, no habían rebuscado en el libro, tras no entender del todo como realizar o emplear la tercera ley de Golpalott, pues el profesor no lo comentaba en el libro, así que él también lo había entendido a la primera; ambos, de forma astuta, tomaron un Bezoar del armario, siendo felicitados por su madre.

―Al parecer, tomaste algo de la astucia de tu hermano, querida. Muy bien para ambos, 30 puntos para Gryffindor y Slytherin ―dijo ella ―Un trabajo estupendo, señorita Granger, 30 puntos para Ravenclaw.

―Gracias, maestra ―dijo Hermione, mirando a los hermanos con odio.

―Un veneno mesclado… significa, que son varios venenos en uno solo ―murmuró Harry con las manos apoyadas en la mesa y sus ojos se abrieron, para luego mirar a Hermione con cara interrogante y deseando que ella le contestara solo eso― ¿Es saber qué ingredientes para antídotos funcionan mejor entre sí, mezclarlos y usarlos en la victima?

―Veo que lo entendiste, Harry ―dijo Hermione más calmada.

―Sí ―repitió él, aunque se veía algo molesto ―Sin embargo, ¿Qué tan buena idea, es la fusión compulsiva de una serie de posibles ingredientes que funcionen como antídotos, en la vida real? ―Hermione se detuvo y lo miró sonrojada.

―So… ¡solo es una teoría mágica! ―dijo sonrojada.

Los días pasaron y finalmente, llegó el gran día. Aquel que todos estaban esperando: El día de la clase de Aparición, al mando de un mago algo bajito y delgado, llamado Wilkie Twycross, quien dijo esperar poder completar su instrucción, antes del examen. ―Como seguramente saben, el campo de fuerza mágico de Hogwarts, hace imposible la Aparición y la Desaparición dentro y fuera del castillo, pero aun así, el profesor Dumbledore, ha levantado el campo, dentro del Gran Comedor, para que podamos realizar estas pruebas. Deben de recordar: Destino. Determinación y Decisión ―nadie habló, el instructor Twycross sacó su varita y tras una floritura, hizo aparecer un anillo de acero a un metro de cada uno, mientras que el Gran Salón se agrandaba y todos tenían un especie de un metro, entre su posición y el anillo, solo escucharon atentamente ―Primer paso: fijen su mente, en el _Destino_ deseado, en este caso el interior del aro. Fíjense atentamente en el mismo. Segundo paso: Concéntrense en su determinación para ocupar dicho espacio, dejen que su deseo se extienda a cada partícula de su ser. Tercer paso: cuando les dé la orden giren sobre ustedes mismos, extiendan su magia hasta el aro y déjense arrastrar. Permitan que su propia magia los lleve a su destino, dejen que su magia haga el resto. Cuando cuente tres ―todos pensaron en el aro, dejaron (o al menos intentaron), que su magia los llevara, pero todos acabaron en el suelo, no dentro del aro necesariamente. Algunos habían hecho piruetas dignas de un circo, todos estaban en el suelo, pero nadie en el aro ―Intentémoslo nuevamente. No se preocupen. Destino. Determinación y Decisión ―todos se pusieron de pie y a medio metro. No fue mejor, se escuchó un grito de dolor, un enceguecido Harry se giró, mascullando maldiciones e insultos hacía el idiota de Twycross, convencido de que había otra forma de enseñar eso. Harry y muchos se levantaron sin equilibrio y vieron a una sollozante Susan quien gritaba de dolor, ella estaba dentro del circulo, pero su pierna derecha estaba literalmente fuera de su cuerpo a medio metro más atrás, pero el corte parecía ser tan limpio que no se veía sangre ―A eso se le llama escisión, es la separación casual de una parte del cuerpo, cuando la mente no está lo suficientemente determinada. Se deben mover con decisión y sin apresurarse pero con decisión… así ―dio un paso hacia adelante, giró graciosamente con los brazos estirados, desapareció en un remolino de su túnica y reapareció en la parte trasera del gran salón, detrás del puesto del director. No parecía importarle lo que acababa de ocurrirle a Susan.

―Imbécil ―insultó Harry en voz alta, apretando los dientes.

―Señor Mann ―advirtió la subdirectora McGonagall, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero Harry ignoró el llamado de atención y se acercó a Susan, revisando la tétrica escena, antes de sacar su varita y apuntar al aire, mientras realizaba una floritura con la varita ―_**Magikí parousía (Presencia Mágica)**_ ―entonces, apuntó a la pierna… desvanecida de Susan ―_**Simul Corpus (Juntar Cuerpo)**_ ―pero nada pasó y Harry gruñó casi enfadado, pero no por no lograr ayudar su amiga, sino con su magia, antes de que un aura mágica le rodeara y él sacara la Piedra de Asclepios, para luego guardar la varita, mientras lanzaba gruñidos (seguramente insultos) inteligibles para todos― **¡SIMUL CORPUS MAXIMUS!** ―gritó, la magia fue desde su cuerpo, a la piedra y al muñón de la pierna de Susan y luego a la propia Susan, mientras que el muñón desaparecía y aparecía unido a Susan, quien estaba bien físicamente, aunque eso sí, aun estaba asustada y en shock.

―Nos veremos el próximo sábado, chicos y recuerden: Destino, Determinación y Decisión ―dijo Twycross, antes de Desaparecerse.

Los siguiente sábados, todos parecían haberle tomado odio a las clases de Aparición y un odio aun mayor (que ascendía a las ganas de asesinar) a Twycross, ante esto, Harry pidió (ordenó) a su hermana, reunir al Ejercito de Hécate el siguiente miércoles en el baño femenino del tercer piso y ella así lo hizo, al llegar, vio a Harry y vio como la entrada a la Cámara Secreta, estaba a un lado, dejando ver el camino hacia abajo y todos los miembros del Ejercito estaban allí ―De rodadero a escaleras ―dijo Harry, un sonido se escuchó desde el fondo y fue subiendo, haciéndose cada vez más estruendoso, eran unas escaleras ―**Accio: Antorchas **―cientos de antorchas encendidas, aparecieron iluminando el camino ―Vamos ―se miraron entre ellos y todos fueron con Harry, hasta la Cámara Principal ―Esmeralda no se molestará, ni despertará. Solo yo puedo hablar Pársel para dejarla salir, así que no tendremos problemas. Se preguntan por qué los traje a la Cámara de Salazar, ¿verdad? ―todos asintieron, algunos con miedo, varios eran hijos de Muggles y temieron que Harry los fuera a lastimar o a matar con esa tal Esmeralda. ―Twycross no sabe dar una puñetera lección de Aparición, ahora: esto no es Aparición como tal, pero según yo, sirve igual. Lo descubrí en un libro de Transformaciones, del siglo VIII. Era un método extra, algo que se usaba, si no se quería volar en Escoba y sigue el principio de la Aparición, es llamado _Envío_. Vean esto: Primero me aseguro de donde deseo llegar, en otras palabras ―señaló una diana pobremente pintada en el suelo, con colores ocre, pero que era perfectamente visible y él se paró del otro lado ―Segundo: Extiendo mi magia, como si fuera una cuerda, que me rodea y que se "clava" en el lugar destinado y Tercero: Me transformo en niebla o en un animal para el viaje ―Harry se transformó en cientos de plumas de Pavorreal y lo vieron recorrer el trayecto, desde el primer lugar, hasta la diana, volviendo a su forma humana ―En mi caso, me transformo en cientos de plumas de Pavorreal.

―Auch ―gimió Neville, quien estaba en el suelo, sujetándose la rodilla y estaba junto a Harry ―Ya… ya vi, porqué dijiste… que debíamos de transformarnos en algo… Auch… me raspé las rodillas.

―**Braquiam Emendo** ―exclamó Harry ―**Tergeo **―la herida fue limpiada en segundos, aunque era una raspadura ―**Sanatore** ―una nueva capa de piel, rodeó la rodilla de Neville, quien pudo caminar normal, tras eso. ―Lo lamento, chicos. No esperaba que eso pasara.

― ¡Lo hicieron increíble! ―gritó una alegre y emocionada Lavender Brown, con los brazos en alto.

― "_**Koimátai" (Duerme)**_ ―dijo Harry hablando en Pársel, mientras un humo azulado se filtraba por en medio de la boca de la estatua de Salazar, con tal de dormir al Basilisco de Salazar ― _**"Quietus Maximus"**_ ―dijo nuevamente, en su versión Pársel correspondiente ―No deseo que el Basilisco despierte y pueda destruir la puerta, si es que nos escucha. Bien, seguiremos con esto… el día domingo de la semana entrante, hasta que todos consigan dominarlo.

―Y colocaremos colchones ―dijo Luna Lovegood sonriente, todos asintieron ante esa idea y las clases de Aparición para El Ejército de Hécate, comenzaron.

A la siguiente semana, Dumbledore volvió a ofrecerles a los hermanos Potter hechizos de ataque y defensa, ellos los implementaron en las clases del Ejército, pues estaban convencidos de que tarde o temprano, un ataque contra Hogwarts, se cerniría por parte de los Mortífagos y que solo ellos, podrían detenerlo. Fue Hermione, quien un día, tras una pésima noche de no dormir, se acercaría Harry y le daría la fecha que tanto necesitaban conocer, la fecha del ataque Mortífago.

―Vi a los Mortífagos, Bellatrix Lestrange al mando, Harry. Los vi venir hacía nosotros, un 31 de Octubre, destruir nuestras defensas. Alumnos, maestros, La Orden del Fénix y algunos Aurores, contra un ejército de Mortífagos, gigantes, trolls, Dementores e Inferi, quienes cargaron contra nosotros, muchos fallecieron, pero afortunadamente, fueron más los que sobrevivimos. Mientras que Mary tomaba su estandarte de La Elegida. Tú, estabas en Manhattan, durante el verano combatiendo a un ejército de muchas más criaturas, dioses y semidioses traidores. Tomaste, junto a tus otros amigos semidioses, los títulos de Los Campeones del Olimpo y una vez más, desterraste a tu abuelo Cronos de este mundo.

Tras la profecía, Harry decidió hacer una petición a su hermano Hefesto, quien aceptó encantado crear el arma que Harry solo garabateó, pero que explicaba a detalle en sus apuntes alrededor del garabato, Harry sonrió, sería cosa de multiplicar el arma con un hechizo y hacerlas aumentar de tamaño. Ni los Mortífagos, ni el Ejercito Titán, no sabrían lo que les caería encima.

Solo los miembros del Ejército de Hécate, obtuvieron sus licencias de Aparición, aunque no fue fácil manipular la luz, para volverse virtualmente invisibles y no emplear un elemento externo _(las plumas de Pavorreal, en el caso de Harry)_, pues eso era lo que caracterizaba al _Envío_.

_**EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA, CLAUSURA BORGIN & BURKES Y SE DESHACE DEL CALLEJÓN KNOCKTURN**_

_**Por Rita Skeeter & Harry Mann (El Colaboración con El Pavorreal Mensajero)**_

_El Ministro de Magia, James Charlus Potter Black, se ha comprometido a que su gobierno, asegure la sana convivencia y la seguridad, de los magos de a pie, que se mantienen en el bando de la luz y que son justos y trabajadores._

_Con su escuadrón especial de Aurores (los Persecutores), se ha dispuesto a cerrar clausurar todos los negocios del Callejón Knockturn, para aminorar los deseos de los Magos Tenebrosos de acabar con la paz, sobre todo de los Mortífagos, tras perder a su líder (Tom Ryddle. También llamado: Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado) y a uno de los más grandes exponentes de sus ideas y (posible) mano derecha: Lucius Malfoy._

_Además, de que este grupo de Aurores de Elite, en palabras del Ministro y del actual Jefe de Aurores Kingsley Shacklebolt: «El Ministro Potter y yo, hemos escogido a lo mejor de lo mejor, entre el Departamento de Aurores, estamos dividiendo a la Elite por la mitad, un grupo comandarán a una renovada fuerza Auror y otra comandará a la fuerza Persecutora»._

_En palabras del Ministro Potter: «Erradicaremos para siempre, a los practicantes de Magia Oscura, cuando decidan romper la ley y destruir la paz, que tantos sacrificios nos ha costado»_


	59. Clases Serpiente

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**59: Clases + Serpiente**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Clases de Mortífagología**

Y como ya antes había pasado, Harry y Mary, un semidiós y una legada griega, estaban ante Dumbledore.

―Ahora que sabemos que Tom no puede revivir, gracias al trabajo que ambos realizaron para Hades, decidí que concentraremos nuestras clases, en aquellas cosas que sí podemos hacer ―dijo Dumbledore ―Vamos a ver a la primera generación de los Mortífagos. Ellos se hicieron llamar "Los Caballeros de Walpurgis", un grupo que se destacaba entre ser: Algunos que deseaban conocer hechizos muy poderosos, otros deseaban obtener altas notas y otros deseaban ser protegidos. Así armó a los Caballeros, un grupo de alumnos aduladores, todos ellos de buenas familias. Sospecho, que Tom… estuvo rebuscando entre los trofeos, pero no pudo encontrar ningún Ryddle.

Mary frunció el ceño un segundo y se apoyó contra una pared de la oficina, era su propia forma de comodidad ―Si Tom es… _era_ un mestizo, ¿Por qué deseaba tan desesperadamente, un mundo para los Sangre Pura?

―Tom, acabó por descubrir sus orígenes. Los orígenes de su madre, cosa que no debe de haber sido fácil. Sospecho que hubiera ido a Gringotts y solo por probar pediría una prueba de sangre, descubriendo los orígenes de la familia Gaunt, se remontan a Cadmus Peverell, el hermano de en medio, aquel que recibió la Piedra de Resurrección.

―Profesor ―dijo Harry, con una voz profunda ―Nos estamos desviando.

―Sí, es cierto, Harry ―dijo Dumbledore, para luego hacer un movimiento de varita y enseñar, un álbum de fotos de 1942, donde se ve a los miembros del Club de Eminencias de Slughorn y entre ellos a Tom Ryddle ―Cada miembro de los -por aquella época llamados- "Caballeros de Walpurgis", poseía habilidades distintas, en distintas materias mágicas. Y, aunque nunca supe, como descubrió Tom la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos, sospecho que aquella fue su… base de experimentación con hechizos, maldiciones y demás―entonces, miró fijamente las fotografías y enseñó una de ellas ―Jonathan Avery: siempre demostró ser un gran alumno en pociones e incluso, fue el creador de un par de ellas, las cuales se usaron en la guerra pasada, que nos dieron mucho dolor de cabeza, tanto a la Orden, como al Ministerio. Despues estaba… ―Y así, dijo la especialidad de cada Mortífago y un poco de su historia, Harry sonrió, cuando vio que finalmente, las benditas clases de Dumbledore, estaban yendo por el camino que él deseaba.

―Profesor ―dijo Harry ― ¿Hay algo, que usted pueda contarnos, sobre el abuelo de Mary? ―Dumbledore se sorprendió ―Sé que no estamos ni a la mitad, de saberlo todo sobre los Carrow, Snape, los Lestrange y otros, pero al menos, ya tenemos lo más importante: sus especializaciones y sus puestos de poder dentro de los Mortífagos. ¿Por qué no nos cuenta la otra parte de la historia, para comprender como piensa un Mago Oscuro? ―Dumbledore asintió, para luego suspirar, sus ojos mostraron el dolor de su alma. Ambos se miraron, a saber qué les iba a contar el director sobre Gellert Grindelwald.

**El Mago de la Luz (Hijo de la Sabiduría) **

**Y **

**El Maestro de la Muerte (Hijo de los Muertos)**

Ante esa petición, el director los hizo acercarse al Pensadero, tras abrir una caja de madera y sacar de su interior tres botellas, derramó el contenido de una y primero el uno, despues el otro, ambos sumergieron sus cabezas en el interior del Pensadero, para ver los recuerdos de Albus Dumbledore.

_Percival Dumbledore y Kendra Cameron, se amaban con locura, desde su adolescencia y tras acabar en Hogwarts, no dudaron en casarse. Un Gryffindor y una Hufflepuff (con altos rasgos de Ravenclaw). Mientras que Percival trabajó en el ministerio, Kendra trabajó en un colegio Muggle, tenían dinero y vivían en una casa sencilla de clase media en el Valle de Godric, allí nacería Albus luego de que Kendra conociera al titán Ceo, como un maestro de literatura clásica en el colegio y que ahora, con su extensa fortuna, estaban remodelando el colegio para obtener mejores medios de enseñanza, aquello hizo que Kendra tuviera un flechazo por el maestro de literatura clásica, quien, al final le reveló quien era en realidad, ella le amó sinceramente y tras una noche de pasión, poco llegó a saber de su amante, hasta el día del nacimiento de su primogénito Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Por otro lado, en un punto de Europa el dios del reino de los muertos, Anubis, había tenido una noche de pasión con una de sus múltiples amantes, Anna Grindelwald a quien nunca volvería a ver. Ella era la madre de Gellert Grindelwald, un mago con un poder más allá del ordinario y quien, desde que entraría al colegio Durmstrang, comenzaría a experimentar con los límites de las magias blanca y negra, para descubrir los secretos de la muerte, hasta que sería expulsado de Durmstrang, yéndose a vivir al Valle de Godric con su tía abuela Bathilda Bagshot, donde conocería a Albus Dumbledore, comenzando una amistad, en busca de alcanzar las Reliquias de la Muerte, deseando llegar a construir, un mundo donde los Magos puedan estar a salvo, haciendo ambos caso omiso a su legado divino y abrazando su legado mágico._

―Señor Director ―dijo Harry ―Lo que usted intenta enseñarnos, es una única lección ―Mary lo miró interrogante y su hermano la miró ―El profesor Dumbledore, intenta que veamos, que cada uno de los sirvientes de Grindelwald y de Ryddle, dejaron de lado sus sueños, su individualidad y su humanidad, con tal de conseguir algo, que creyeron que únicamente su líder podía darles. Nosotros dos y los miembros de la Orden y los miembros de La Hermandad y El Ejercito, no debemos de perder de vista nuestro objetivo ―Mary no cambió su expresión ―Debemos mantener nuestra humanidad intacta, alejándonos de los posibles recursos desfavorables de la magia oscura, para conservar nuestras almas, que es lo que nos hace ser humanos.

―Perfecto, Harry ―dijo Albus calmado ―Bien, pueden retirarse.

Mary hizo una reverencia ―Con su permiso, Director ―Harry también hizo la reverencia, pero sin decir nada, ambos hermanos salieron de la oficina.

Albus volvió su mirada a una foto ampliada que tenía en una de las paredes, en la cual salía de joven, sonriente junto a Gellert, se acercó y susurró con dolor― _"Yo, lamento tanto el haberte…"_ ―los ojos del anciano director se amplificaron, cuando recordó las palabras de Harry, sobre que Lily y Petunia Evans, eran hijas de Gellert Grindelwald, pero eso era imposible, él lo había asesinado en el 45, cuando la guerra acabó, así había ganado la Varita de Saúco, entonces, recordó como la varita estalló en llamas verdes y su rostro se petrificó en una mirada de horror― _"No maté a Gellert: lo dejé vivir. Lily y Petunia nacieron años despues de la Gran Guerra, en 1960 y Vinda Rosier no podría haber empleado un hechizo de éxtasis para que sus hijas estuvieran casi tres décadas gestándose en su vientre" _―miró la fotografía, vio a un joven Gellert sonriéndole a su versión joven de la fotografía, intentando encontrar una respuesta a un misterio mayor. Suspiró y sacó una hoja de papel y colocó sobre ella, una vuelapluma, la cual comenzó a escribir.

_Yo: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, dejo en las manos de la señorita Hermione Jean Granger, mi copia de "Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo". _

_Dejo a Mary Potter Evans mi Desiluminador. _

_Dejo a Harrison Potter Mann mi copia de "Crea Varitas en 5 sencillos pasos". _

_Dejo a James Charlus Potter mi bastón. _

_Dejo a Lily Janeth Grindelwald Rosier las escrituras del castillo Nurmengard que su padre me encargó guardar (…)_

Los hermanos Potter, se habían grabado a fuego en sus cabezas, los nombres y rostros de las dos generaciones de Mortífagos, decidieron ir a la Biblioteca, a buscar las promociones de dichos alumnos, su nueva misión era buscar lo más que pudieran sobre las vidas de cada uno de ellos, descubrir sus especialidades, idear planes de contingencia, para cuando Hogwarts fuera atacada dentro de un año.

Harry y Hermione, estaban caminando, hacía la siguiente clase de Encantamientos, una vez todos en sus lugares, su maestro les dio un hechizo "sencillo" de conjurar aves, pero se le veía sumamente atento con todos, ante el uso de unos asquerosos ojos los cuales los vigilaban a todos, desde todos los ángulos, mientras que las asqueadas alumnas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, trataban de concentrarse.

― ¡Avis! ―exclamaron Harry, Hermione y Daphne, al unísono, al tiempo que cientos de pájaros salían volando.

―**30** puntos para Ravenclaw y **60** para Slytherin, por lograrlo al primer intento. Magnifico ―dijo Flitwick.

Harry le susurró al oído a Hermione, para explicarle el porqué de tantos puntos para su casa― _"Somos dos de Slytherin, es por eso…"_

― "_Lo sé, Harry"_ ―dijo ella.

Por la siguiente media hora, con las palabras del profesor Flitwick, todos estuvieron concentrándose, mientras que ante ellos, habían botellas de vidrio con vinagre, tenían que lograr cambiar las propiedades del líquido ha solido o en otras palabras: hacer del vinagre, hielo. Hermione lo logró, la botella de Draco Malfoy explotó y se llevó un corte en el cuello.

―Para la próxima clase, deseo un ensayo de dos páginas, es decir: una hoja, sobre el porqué el encantamiento Avis y el hechizo Oppugno, son similares y según ustedes… ―todos lo miraron― ¿Estos hechizos, son mejor calificados como ataque o defensa? ―todos anotaron sobre la tarea y salieron del salón, siguieron a un grupo de Gryffindor, hasta las puertas del colegio, era Katie Bell volvía a la vida escolar, sonriente y feliz, aunque algo traumatizada por lo anterior, no le sorprendería a nadie, si decidiera de la noche a la mañana, dejar de probarse aretes o collares o incluso pulseras. Los días pasaron y aunque Hermione estaba algo molesta, por el hecho de que Mary (y despues Harry) siguiera usando las anotaciones del Príncipe Mestizo (que ahora sabían era el profesor Snape), poco o nada podía hacer la chica, cuyo promedio en pociones había bajado bastante a causa de los cálculos mal habidos en el libro de pociones, pero que según Harry, su padre se haría cargo, al pedir una reescritura y reimpresión, usando las anotaciones de Snape y de Lily.

En aquellos días, una noche de lunes, de camino hacía Astronomía Mary encontró a la profesora Trelawney en el suelo, quien confesó apenada que tenía ciertos problemas con el Alcohol y le habló sobre la Sala de los Menesteres, fingió escuchar la historia de cómo su maestra comenzó a dar clases en Hogwarts, de su entrevista tras encontrarse alojada y sin dinero en Cabeza de Puerco, de cómo fue ella quien dijo la profecía que la ligaba a ella y a su hermano a Voldemort, y sobre el profesor Snape, quien había estado allí presente, en busca de poder enseñar en Hogwarts.

Ante el nombramiento del profesor Snape, Mary abrió los ojos y salió corriendo hacía la oficina del director. Estaba furiosa, tras comprender que fue Snape, en sus años de Mortífago, quien escuchó la Profecía que hablaba de su hermano, de ella y de Tom. Por culpa de Snape, Voldemort había atacado su hogar, casi había matado a sus padres, Sirius había sido encerrado siendo inocente, Pettigrew se había dado la gran vida, Voldemort había resucitado, ella casi había muerto, el Ministerio había enviado a Umbridge al colegio y los habían torturado y ahora, estaba a la espera de un ataque que ocurriría dentro de un año contra el colegio, para acabar con los últimos Mortífagos.

Todo recaía en Snape. Pero primero, buscaría la confesión por parte de Dumbledore, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba permitiendo que su ira la cegara y no debía, ni podía permitirlo.

Respiró, trató de calmarse, comenzó a contar hasta 10, pero no funcionó, contó hasta 20, luego hasta 30. No podía relajarse. Dio media vuelta y fue hasta las cocinas, donde bebió algo de jugo de mora y un trozo de pastel de naranja, nada mejor para la felicidad y la calma. Sacó su varita ―**Consecutus: Harry Potter Mann** ―una esfera de luz salió de la punta de la varita y ella fue en busca de su hermano, luego de que la esfera volviera, parándose ante la puerta de la contraseña de Slytherin, era igual que con la torre de Gryffindor: había una palabra secreta ―Salazar ―nada pasó ―Serpiente ―nada pasó y comenzó a pensar más concienzudamente ―Veneno ―la pared seguía intacta y sacó su varita ―Revelio ―la luz dorada reveló, que había algo allí, una puerta de piedra, suspiró, necesitaba saber cuál era la contraseña ―Merlín, me… ―el sonido de la roca al moverse, la asustó y la hizo dar un paso atrás, dejando ver el corredor, tragó saliva, sacó valentía de donde no la tenía y atravesó el corredor, viendo por primera vez: la sala se extendía bajo el Lago Negro, dándole a la sala una luz verdosa desde los ventanales, era fría, había una mesa en medio de unos sillones negros y tras rebuscar, fue hacía la zona de los chicos, con varita en mano, por si alguien decidía atacar y luego preguntar― _"Accio: Capa de Invisibilidad"_ ―susurró, para luego colocarse la capa alrededor del cuerpo y siguió, hasta la habitación compartida, encontrando a su hermano leyendo, vio un trozo de pergamino en el suelo, agarró la pluma/espada de su hermano, para luego meterse bajo una cama y escribir en el pergamino, dejó el pergamino y la pluma junto a su hermano y salió rápidamente de allí, sin ser vista o escuchada.

Harry dejó la lectura un rato, se subió las gafas hasta la frente y se frotó los ojos con cansancio, encontrando una nota junto a su mesa de noche: _«Ven a verme, mañana, tras el desayuno, es importante M.P»_


	60. Una Muerte Blanca (y otra negra)

**Harry Potter, pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Olimpo, pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**60: Una muerte blanca (y una negra)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Debe de ser importante —dijo Harry, el cual llevaba su espada en el bolsillo, solo vestía con su camisa blanca, su pantalón negro y su corbata verde-plata.

—Fue el profesor Snape —dijo Mary, haciendo que la espada resbalara, de la mano de su hermano, el cual, con un gesto de mano, hizo que la espada volviera a su forma de pluma, la recogió, la guardó y se acercó interrogante a su hermana, en busca de más información. —Trelawney y Snape, fueron contratados casi con una hora de diferencia —dijo ella —Durante su reunión, mientras Trelawney buscaba trabajo, Snape había ido al Cabeza de Puerco, en busca de Dumbledore, para algo. Creo que quizás, como en aquel entonces era un Mortífago, podría haber querido matarlo —Harry hizo una mueca y se recostó en el árbol.

— ¿Y... Cómo has llegado a tal epifanía? —preguntó el pelinegro/peliblanco.

—Ella me lo dijo. Dijo que Snape había estado allí mismo, en el Cabeza de Puerco, en ese momento exacto y que lo sorprendió subiendo las escaleras detrás de ella —dijo Mary. Y aunque había algo que no cuadraba a un 100% para Harry, este decidió cerrar sus ojos y lanzarse al vacío, tras su hermana, apoyando la teoría sin mayor fundamento que la palabra de la propia pelirroja. Suspiró y volvió la mirada a su horario.

—Nos vemos después, tengo Medimagia con Pomfrey —dijo él, mientras trataba de decidir qué hacer con la información que tenía su hermana. La información era poder. El joven, tomó rápidamente camino hacia la enfermería —_Que Snape era un Mortífago, eso era algo que yo ya sabía y, quizás le estuviera pasando información a Tom, quizás él estuviera, efectivamente buscando trabajo por esa época_ —se dijo el pelinegro, quitándose algunos cabellos del rostro —_La escuchó, la contó a Tom y luego, cuando descubrió lo que ocurría, se lo dijo a papá y a la tía Lily. Se equivocó, pero luego, se unió a la Orden del Fénix._ —Suspiró y abrió la puerta de la enfermería, encontró a algunos alumnos de primero y tercero, heridos, algunos con torceduras de tobillo, otros con algún corte en alguna parte del rostro o con dedos o la nariz u oreja en otros lugares que no correspondían, pero nada del otro mundo —Lamento la demora.

—Oh, bienvenido Harry —dijo Pomfrey sonriente.

— "_**Aspera Facies (Rostro Accidentado)"**_ —susurró Harry, mientras agitaba su varita, varias veces, guiaba conscientemente su magia hacía la varita y la liberaba sobre el rostro del chico, curándolo. Se siguió paseando por la sala, ayudando a otros alumnos, Poppy se preguntó, si Harry estaba a futuro, ser un famoso traumatólogo y ortopedista, pues se estaba acercando directamente, hacía los alumnos que tenían problemas tales como desgarro de ligamentos, fracturas, luxaciones, entre otros similares. Tras un buen grupo de alumnos, en tales condiciones, Harry se giró, con su legendaria piedra de Asclepios en una mano, mientras jugaba con ella y sonreía — ¿Sabes, Poppy? Creo que deberé de ir a Alquimia, la piedra… ya presenta serias grietas y tarde o temprano, podría verse destruida.

—Voy a necesitar un par de esas, pero con su fecha de caducidad —dijo la mujer sonriente.

—Puedes estar segura, de que te las entregaré en cuanto estén listas, en dos semanas —aseguró él sonriente, mientras se sentaba en una silla y, como ya era costumbre con Pomfrey, se ponían a conversar sobre libros, principalmente novelas o cuentos, tanto del mundo Muggle, como del mundo Mágico y a veces, llegaba Charity, para hacer de las conversaciones una fiesta de bromas y diversión. —Hey Chari, ¿crees necesitar alguna clase de ayuda, para tu clase de esta tarde? —ella sonrió.

—Veremos la aplicación de la electricidad en la vida Muggle y, voy a necesitar de alguien, que acciones un dispositivo, ya sabes: el típico experimento que hacen los Muggles de niños, en sus… ferias de ciencias —dijo ella, él asintió.

Las horas pasaron y cerca de la medianoche, en la habitación privada del jefe de casa de Slytherin, Severus Snape, estaba Draco Malfoy, usando la red Flu, ante él, estaba Dolohov, quien si bien no era el más poderoso, si era uno de los más serios. Él había tomado el mando de los Mortífagos, tras la extraordinaria muerte de su amo.

—Sr. Dolohov, hay problemas —dijo Draco preocupado— ¿Ha visto el periódico de hace dos semanas, en el cual se decía del cierre de la tienda de Borgin & Burkes?

—Descuida, Draco —dijo Dolohov —Tales noticias no se me han pasado por alto, sin embargo, no debes de preocuparte. He enviado a Macnair y a la manada de Greyback, a una especie de chatarrería que tiene el Ministerio, está ubicada en Edimburgo.

— ¿Puedo saber, que esperan encontrar en esa chatarrería? —preguntó él.

—Por supuesto: El otro Armario Evanescente —dijo Dolohov —En unas tres semanas, estaremos allá, Draco. —El fuego se extinguió, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y Draco casi suelta un grito, pero era Snape y el profesor de Defensa, le tapó la boca.

— "_Buscarán el Armario que solía estar en Borgin & Burkes, vendrán en tres semanas"_ —informó Draco entre susurros, estaba nervioso, pues despues de tantos fallos del año pasado, despues de que su padre fuera encarcelado y ahora, Lord Voldemort estaba muerto. Sabían que el ministro Potter había ordenado a Amos Diggory, director del Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, estar atento a todo lo que pudiera ocurrir y por eso mismo, estaban siendo obligados a ser muy cuidadosos, con los tratos de los centauros y minotauros.

.

.

Sabiendo que no podía confiar en los hermanos Potter, ni en el señor Longbottom, Albus se Desapareció desde su oficina, hasta un lugar lleno de magia, tenía una pista de que, en ese lugar había algo y aunque ya le había sido presentado el alma mutilada de Voldemort, él sabía que en ese lugar había algo sumamente especial, algo que no podía ser normal y que lo guiaría a otro objeto. Ese objeto, según la leyenda que había escuchado con Gellert, podría hacer que sus enemigos se arrodillaran ante él, escuchó el sonido de varias Apariciones, eran Molly y sus hijos menores Ron y Ginny, quienes en segundo año habían sido expulsados del colegio; los cuatro se sumergieron en el agua, hasta llegar al interior de la caverna.

—Gracias por venir —dijo Albus.

—Siempre hemos sido fieles a la Orden del Fénix, Albus —dijo Molly con una sonrisa, antes de que la imagen de los hermanos Potter llegara a su mente —Y supongo, que… ninguno de los dos mocosos te ha hecho caso o te han querido acompañar en esta búsqueda.

—Hades, me ha presentado el alma de Ryddle —dijo él, haciendo que los tres pelirrojos los ojos sorprendidos —Harry, ha dejado caer, entre líneas que ahora, lo que vaya a ocurrir, será cosa solo de su hermana y de nosotros: los magos, mientras que él, tendrá que enfrentarse a su abuelo y al ejercito de este, en Nueva York. Todo esto, gracias a una premonición de la señorita Granger.

Molly frunció el ceño por un instante, Ron y Ginny apretaron los dientes y las manos, con enfado. Molly había escuchado de la chica, que era amiga íntima de Harry y Mary, pero no pudieron saber más sobre ella, debido a la metida de pata (expulsión y exilio) de Ron y Ginny.

— ¿Entonces, qué estamos esperando? —preguntó Ron.

—Deben saber, que podríamos estar tratando, con el arma definitiva para la derrota de los Mortífagos, quienes, aun sin Tom al mando, siguen activos —dijo Dumbledore, antes de tomar más aire —Lo que hay aquí, es una criatura artificial, una creación del abuelo de Mary Potter y de Nicolás Flamel, un _**Devorador de Magia Negra**_, una criatura la cual se alimenta de los usuarios de la Magia Negra.

— ¿Quién es el abuelo de Mary? —preguntó Ginny interesada.

—Mi viejo amigo: Gellert Grindelwald —solo Ginny y Molly mostraron rostros, tanto asombradas, como algo atemorizadas.

— ¿Y de qué clase de criatura se trata? —preguntó Molly.

—Me temo, que eso no lo sé —admitió él —Lo que sí sé, es que está encerrado en una caja y solo puede ser obedecido, por aquellos que conocen un hechizo en Egipcio Demótico, debemos de destruir a la criatura con magia de fuego, pero también, hay que tener cuidado.

—Entendemos —dijeron ambas mujeres de la familia, Ronald se puso tenso y nervioso, mientras se adentraban en la cueva, hasta la mitad de la cámara, allí no había nada, era solo una estructura cóncava.

— ¡Revelio! —exclamó Ginny, mientras que una luz azul recubría todo.

Su hermano resopló— ¿Para qué haces eso? —preguntó.

—Excelente idea, Ginny —dijeron los dos adultos, mientras se paraban en medio de la sala de la cueva, junto a la menor, la cual sonreía.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó Ronald confundido.

— **¡Specialis Revelio Maximus!** —exclamaron ambos adultos, mientras una luz azul recorría toda la cámara, señalando algo en la pared. Dumbledore se aproximó a la pared, la fue tocando y examinando.

—Aquí está, Molly —aseguró él, antes de apuntarse a la otra mano y, con un hechizo no-verbal, se infringió una herida, antes de tocar la pared y liberar su magia, dejando que en la pared una luz tan roja como la sangre, se formara, hasta tomar la forma de una puerta, la pared cayó, dejando ver una habitación y en medio de una pequeña isla, un pedestal y para llegar al pedestal, un sendero —Tengan cuidado de no tocar el agua —los tres asintieron y caminaron a paso suave, hasta la isla, hasta el pedestal, lleno de un liquido negro y con un cuenco para beber —Esto… esto es obra de Gellert, su magia se siente en el pedestal.

—Algo que un Mago Oscuro como él, no deseaba que usaras en su contra, Dumbledore —dijo Molly frunciendo el ceño.

—Exacto —dijo él —Como ya saben, Harry Potter es hijo de la diosa Hera. Yo, soy hijo del Titán de la inteligencia: Ceo —Molly, Ron y Ginny, volvieron a mostrarse asombrados por tal información —Y finalmente, Gellert, era hijo de Anubis. Así que, esta criatura, bien podría ser una manifestación de las plagas que azotaron a Egipto, según la biblia o algo similar —todos asintieron —Debo de beber este liquido Molly, no importa el qué, deberé de beberlo completamente, para luego poder acceder al arma, si Gellert la colocó aquí y si estoy en lo correcto y fue en la época cuando intentaba conquistarlo todo, entonces, Gellert desearía poder llegar hasta aquí y hablarle a la persona que ha llegado al arma —la asustada mujer asintió.

—En tal caso, señor —dijo Molly angustiada —La poción podría…

—Hacerme olvidar el porqué estamos aquí o hacerme volver contra ustedes —dijo Dumbledore —Molly, si es necesario, usa el Imperius, para obligarme a beberla —la mujer asintió, con lagrimas en los ojos. Dumbledore les mostraba que solo con el cuenco se podía acceder al liquido, dos tres, incrédulos, trataron de tocarlo con sus manos, pero no podían, era como una especie de campo de fuerza —A tu salud, Molly —el hombre tomó un poco del liquido en el cuenco y lo bebió de un trago, los ojos del hombre se abrieron, sus pupilas se dilataron y su rostro se deformó en una mueca de asco, su cuerpo se encogió sobre sí mismo, mientras desesperado, trataba de vomitar la poción.

—Imperius —gritó la mujer, mientras tomaba un poco más de la poción en el cuenco —Beba… beba, director Dumbledore.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Inglaterra, los Dementores, se habían vuelto contra el grupo de Greyback, tratando de proteger el Armario Evanescente, de la nada surgieron espectros: similares a los fantasmas, pero podían interactuar con los vivos, logrando reducir en minutos al ejercito de Carroñeros de Greyback, sin que ellos pudieran herirlos, mientras que los Licántropos caían al suelo con marcas negras en sus cuerpos y rostros de horror. Pronto mientras que su vida se extinguía, Greyback notó que no era obra de fantasmas, sino de otras criaturas. Ante él, en sus últimos momentos de vida, apareció un hombre con cabeza de chacal negro, llevaba una vestimenta que los Muggle denominarían como "traje de noche" o "esmoquin" negro, el cual caminó hasta el armario, lo tocó y el armario ardió en llamas negras.

_**(N/A: Según la Real Academia de la Lengua Española, no está mal escribir Esmoquin o Smoking)**_

.

.

En el fondo del pedestal, solo quedaba un cubo del tamaño de la palma de la mano de un hombre adulto, un cubo de color negro, con detalles dorados.

— **¡Gubraith!** —exclamó Ginny, bañando el cubo con fuego, hasta que varios chasquidos se escucharon y la parte superior del cubo se abrió y de ella, salió una caja más pequeña que parecía hecha de cristal, con detalles plateados, dentro, Ginny abrió los ojos, había una criatura que parecía hecha de humo dorado, la examinó mejor y notó unos símbolos de escritura extraños. —Madre —la mujer examinó la caja, pero no conocía esa lengua, debía de enviarla, con los otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix, para examinarla y descubrir como abrirla, para luego usarla contra los Mortífagos y detener la guerra.

Molly solo agitó la varita y el cuerpo de Dumbledore, fue transformado en una caja.

—Creí que no se podía transformar personas en objetos —dijo un asombrado Ronald.

—Ya… ya no es una persona, Ronald —dijo su madre, en un mar de lágrimas —Solo… solo es su cadáver —la mujer sacó de su bolso un collar —Agárrense de mi —así lo hicieron ambos Weasley y minutos despues, sintieron como unos garfios los tomaban por detrás del ombligo y los jalaban, hasta las cercanías del colegio, solo para ver varios destellos, en el séptimo piso, se miraron entre ellos y corrieron, dentro, subieron las escaleras, corrieron por los pasillos, hasta llegar al séptimo piso.

Vieron a un Mortífago asombrado y sangrando del pecho, caer al suelo, muerto. Los tres, sacaron sus varitas y miraron por el pasillo, solo quedaban dos Mortífagos, vieron a uno arrojarle un Avada Kedavra a Harry Potter, más los Prewett no sabían sobre la sangre de dragón, que hizo _(en teoría)_ inmortal a Harry, vieron la luz no dañar al heredero Mann y como él, decapitaba al último Mortífago.

— ¿Quién está allí? —preguntó Harry, mientras que agitaba la espada, para limpiarla del exceso de sangre y vieron asombrados, como la espada retornaba a su forma de varita.

— ¡Harry! —gritó Hermione, asombrada, algo asustada, al verlo lleno de sangre y abrazándolo— ¡Hemos combatido contra un grupo de Licántropos, Trolls y Mantícoras!

— ¡Harry! —le llamó Mary.

—Lo lamento —dijo él —No supe exactamente como planeaban atacar el colegio, solo sabía que no podrían usar el armario a causa de que nosotros lo destruimos, así que estuve dándole vueltas al colegio entero. Me he encontrado a varios Hombres Lobo y Mortífagos, he tenido que combatirlos y los he… asesinado.

— ¿Todos están bien? —preguntó Luna. Entre Hermione y ella, habían tomado las riendas del Ejército de Hécate, se habían enterado por casualidad, al escuchar a Snape advertirle a McGonagall y Flitwick, sobre el asalto que ocurriría por parte de los Mortífagos. Pero no habían sido Mortífagos, sino criaturas mágicas bajo su mando. Todo el Ejército dio un asentimiento y las cosas comenzaron a relajarse.

— ¡Harry, ven! —Apremió su hermana, el Ejército se miró y los siguieron, hasta la torre del director— **¡Confringo!** —la gárgola y la pared fueron destruidas, las escaleras aparecieron y ambos hermanos Potter ascendieron, hasta donde estaban Snape y Lily. Para asombro y casi decepción de la pelirroja menor, la mayor solo hablaba con el pelinegro mayor, mientras que el maestro de Defensa, invocaba la Marca Tenebrosa, con el conjuro **Morsmordre**. La ira creció en Mary, quien sin pronunciarlo lanzó el **Petrificus Totallus** sobre Snape y con un segundo movimiento de varita, liberó el **Expulso**, haciendo que tanto su madre, como Snape cayeran de la torre, pero Harry era más veloz que la horrorizada Mary.

— **¡Carpe Retractum!** —exclamó Harry, mientras que unas cuerdas salían desde su varita y atrapaban a Lily Potter, al tiempo que el pelinegro, jalaba de la cuerda, haciéndola caer sentada, sobre la torre de astronomía, actualmente destruida, luego apuntó al cielo —**Finite Incantatem** —la marca desapareció de los cielos.

— ¡SEVERUS! —gritó la mujer horrorizada, antes de girar hacía su hija y su sobrino, para luego hacer aparecer una escoba y bajar a toda velocidad, hacía el nivel del suelo, donde Severus Snape, había encontrado su final, al haberlo Mary petrificado y luego arrojado desde la torre, impidiendo que pudiera salvarse de ningún modo. Escuchó un sonido detrás y se giró, encontrándose a Harry y Mary. Harry veía la escena casi con pena en sus ojos, al haber asesinado a su Jefe de Casa, pero Mary estaba furiosa.

—Uno menos, faltan muchos más —dijo Mary.

—Hemos capturado a un par de ellos, a los demás los he asesinado —dijo Harry, para luego pasarse una mano por el cabello.

Varias Apariciones ocurrieron en el lugar— ¿Qué ha pasado, chicos? —preguntó James, quien veía seguido por un grupo de Aurores.

—La situación fue controlada, Ministro —dijo Harry —Draco Malfoy, utilizó varios encantamientos de magia oscura, para invocar a los Mortífagos, quienes venían seguidos por un ejército de criaturas mágicas. El Ejercito de Hécate y la Orden del Fénix, fueron avisadas y los hemos combatido. Severus Snape ha invocado la Marca Tenebrosa sobre el colegio, sobre la torre de Astronomía, con la esperanza de atraer a más Mortífagos y matarnos a todos. Pero nosotros hemos controlado la situación.

— ¡MARY HA ARROJADO UN EXPULSO, AL TIEMPO QUE HARRY USABA EL CARPE RETRIUM PARA SALVARME DE LA CAIDA! —Gritó Lily — ¡INTENTÉ AUXILIAR A SEVERUS QUIEN QUEDÓ EN CAIDA LIBRE, PERO ESTE PAR ME LO HAN IMPEDIDO!

—Es solo un Mortífago —señaló Mary, su madre la miró horrorizada, pero más bien parecía ser, que no sabía que decir. El llanto del Fénix Fawkes se escuchó y todos vieron al Fénix alzar vuelo, hacía la nada.

Molly llegó y contó todo lo ocurrido, dijo que tenían un arma para acabar la guerra y se la enseñó y entregó al Ministro, James dijo que llevarían la caja con la criatura ante los Inefables.

Al atardecer siguiente, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape fueron enterrados.

Dumbledore en un sarcófago blanco, en una isla artificial en medio del lago negro, con todos los honores posibles.

Mientras que Snape desapareció, pero más adelante, Harry dijo que él lo había enterrado en una fosa común, pues no merecía tener tal honor de que existiera su lapida.

Una furiosa Lily trató de arremeter contra Harry, por odiar a su propio Jefe de Casa y trató de contarle la historia de Snape, pero Hera apareció, maldijo a Lily, haciendo que no pudiera ver, hablar, escuchar, oler, sentir o padecer de hambre y, bajo la atenta mirada de James, quien no dijo nada, Hera llevó el cuerpo de la pelirroja a un paradero desconocido, diciendo que la dejaría allí "hasta que se calmara".

James se reunió con Minerva, nombrándola Directora, nombró a Andrómeda Tonks como nueva Jefa de Casa para Slytherin y sub-directora, mientras que Horace Slughorn tomaba el puesto de Maestro de Pociones y Harmony Stone _(Hécate)_ tomaba el puesto de Maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, del próximo año.


	61. Piedras y Animagos

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**61: Piedras y Animagos**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La albahaca, el Aloe Vera, la Árnica, el Bezoar y las escamas de la Hidra.

Cada una de las plantas, el Bezoar y las escamas, tenían propiedades curativas.

Las escamas, Harry las usaba solo por la capacidad de regeneración que demostraba la propia Hidra, pero, en cuanto a las escamas, ellas secretaban una babaza la cual activaba una respuesta en el cuerpo de la Hidra.

Traducción: Cuando la Hidra era decapitada, sus escamas secretaban un ácido que cicatrizaba la herida y su cuerpo enviaba una sustancia (también presente en las escamas) que activaba la regeneración.

Aunque Severus siempre les había dicho, que nunca usarían tontos movimientos de varita a la hora de hacer pociones, está era una de aquellas ocasiones, mientras que las probetas pasaban un líquido a otra probeta, por medio de varios tubos que se interconectaban y Harry Potter Mann, siendo él, el creador de la Piedra de Asclepios, sabía cuando debía retirar de la botella el líquido ante un cambio indeseado, pero todo parecía seguir su curso predestinado, al tiempo que leía en su diario los efectos que debía de producir la poción previa, mientras iba y venía de una probeta a otra.

Sangre de vampiro y escamas de la Hidra, fueron añadidos al acabado líquido de las plantas y del polvo dejado por el Bezoar, Harry sonrió, cuando el líquido verde casi negro, pasaba a ser azul-verdoso.

Añadió la sal rosa del Himalaya. Luego de unos quince minutos y con otro color como resultado, añadió sal del mar Mediterráneo y se volvió azul-cían. Sonrió, empleó su magia para fortalecer el líquido, lo pasó a un plato de cobre y luego, lo dejó caer dentro de una botella de oro, la cual congeló con Glacius y _Congela_, el líquido y la botella de congelaron, luego de varios minutos de espera, Harry volteó la botella sobre un plato y un vapor azul turquesa, salió flotando, pero Harry se veía calmado y ocho piedras de Asclepios aparecieron.

—Me quedaré con una. Otra será para Madame Pomfrey y las otras seis serán para San Mungo —se dijo a sí mismo. Había llegado a un acuerdo con el director del hospital y le pagarían _**G570.000**_, por solo seis piedras.

Gracias a Madame Pomfrey, habían descubierto que las piedras podían soltar una versión líquida de sí mismas y ser dadas a los pacientes como jarabe, aunque Harry se mostró preocupado de que el líquido fuera lila, pero Pomfrey y el Sanador en Jefe de San Mungo, no prestaron atención a los colores, sino a los resultados más que satisfactorios, dándoles el nombre a dichos brebajes/jarabes de "San Harrison", logrando que el capital de Harry y de la bóveda Mann en Gringotts, creciera exponencialmente.

Uno de esos días, mientras que Harry creía que podrían tener algo de paz, su padre le llamó repentinamente a Hogwarts, cosa que lo hizo alterarse un poco, llamó su Saeta de Fuego Suprema y despegó hacia el castillo.

Al llegar, se encontraría con su hermana, con James, Sirius y Minerva. Para simplificarlo todo, James deseaba que Harry y Mary, tuvieran un As bajo la manga, en caso de cualquier problema. Al mismo tiempo, un par de Aurores, bajo las ordenes de James Potter, habían hecho las compras para el nuevo año escolar de sus hijos, pues según James, los Mortífagos podrían querer vengarse de ellos, al llegar a adjudicar, en algún momento de autentico terror, al verse acorralados, la muerte de su amo y de un efectivo tan poderoso y valioso, como lo era Severus, actualmente fallecido.

—Señora Potter, señor Mann —comenzó la maestra McGonagall —Síganme, comenzaremos inmediatamente, su ritual de Animago —aquello sorprendió a los hermanos Potter, pronto, se les explicó, que, con las profecías que había tenido Hermione, sus padres se habían mostrado nerviosos y pensaban que esto de la Animagia, podría serles de utilidad. Ambos hermanos se miraron mutuamente, mostrándose sorprendidos y siguieron a su maestra de transformaciones y, actualmente, directora _nombrada por James_, entraron en el castillo y recorrieron gran parte del colegio, hasta la oficina de la mujer, donde ella les entregó a cada uno, una hoja de Mandrágora —Deben de mantenerla en sus bocas, por un mes. Desde esta noche de luna llena, hasta la próxima luna, del próximo mes —ambos hermanos asintieron —No pueden tragárselas —ellos asintieron levemente y colocaron la amarga hoja, en sus bocas. Afortunadamente, era verano, así que seguramente, podrían completar el ritual antes de entrar al colegio, para su Séptimo Curso.

_Querido Quirón._

_Por favor, mantennos al tanto de cualquier cosa. _

_Hermione, es nieta del dios Vanir de la adivinación y creemos, que ambas guerras (la que definirá el futuro del Olimpo y del Mundo Mágico), podrían ocurrir al mismo tiempo. Solo yo acudiré a la batalla o a la próxima excursión junto a Percy, Annabeth y Lou, pues incluso si una guerra contra mi abuelo, no es factible este año, si lo es la guerra contra un grupo terrorista de Magos Oscuros, pero no dudes en contactarte con cualquiera de nosotros tres (Lou, Mary o Harry), si algo malo ocurre y nos necesitan._

_ATTE.: Harry Potter Mann (Único Hijo de Hera)_

La parte buena era que, según un mensaje del propio Hermes, la guerra aun no había estallado, pero que Harry hacía bien en prepararse mentalmente para dicha guerra.

Al finalizar el mes (también con luna llena), sacaron las hojas mojadas en saliva y las encerraron en frascos de cristal, los cuales serían bañados por la luz de la luna llena, para gran alegría de James, Lily, Minerva (y de Hera, quien siempre sabía todo lo que hacía su hijo menor).

Despues y siguiendo las órdenes de la profesora McGonagall, le añadieron un cabello propio, un poco de roció y una crisálida de polilla esfinge calavera.

Luego, lo dejaron en un lugar oscuro y mientras tanto, cada amanecer y cada anochecer, durante tres semanas, colocaban la punta de sus varitas sobre el corazón y repetían: "AMATO ANIMO ANIMATO ANIMAGUS", hasta que Zeus, luego de tres o cuatro semanas, los bendijo con una tormenta eléctrica y que fue (meteorológicamente hablando), una sorpresa.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron, cuando revisaron el frasco, la poción se volvió de color rojo sangre. Colocando la punta de la varita sobre el pecho y repitieron el conjuro (Amato Animo Animato Animagus) y bebieron de la poción.

Los segundos pasaron y los hermanos, miraron a James y a Minerva, como si los acabara de estafar, solo para que un dolor muy fuerte apareciera y un doble latido de corazón, fuera escuchado y vieron las imágenes, las siluetas, más bien, de aquel animal en el que se transformarían.

James y Minerva, lograron calmarlos y les indicaron que se concentraran en el animal, pues si se asustaban o se ponían nerviosos, la mente del animal, podría dominar las de ellos.

Luego de completarse la transformación, se encontraron cómodos, se miraron y mentalmente, se sonrieron, al ver la forma de Animago del otro.

Mary era un Tejón.

Harry era un Ligre, nada que ver con su madre, como él lo había creído.

Ambos hermanos, retornaron a sus formas humanas y les sonrieron a los dos Animagos.

―Estupendo, señores Potter ―dijo una voz, la cual sorprendió a los hermanos, al tiempo que Harry sacaba su varita y su espada, haciendo su hermana, lo mismo, el hombre alzó los brazos ―Soy Albert Yaxley, he venido para realizar su registro de Animagos ―ambos hermanos asintieron y guardaron sus armas.

Nombre del Mago/Bruja: Harry Potter.

Registro del Animago: 008.

Forma Animaga: Ligre.

Rasgos Distintivos: Marcas alrededor de los ojos, simulando gafas.

Nombre del Mago/Bruja: Mary Potter.

Registro de Animago: 009.

Forma Animaga: Tejón.

Rasgos Distintivos: Ojos verdes, Cicatriz en forma de rayo, en la parte derecha de la frente.


	62. Rescate

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan**

**::::::::::::::::**

**62: Rescate**

**::::::::::::::::**

Harry y Mary, llegaron al castillo de Hogwarts, tras un largo viaje, montados en Lago, dejando al Hipogrifo descansar, en manos de Hagrid, quien prometió cuidar de él.

― ¿No te han avisado, nada? ―preguntó Mary algo preocupada por el Campamento.

―Quirón dijo, que sabríamos lo que tendríamos que hacer ―dijo él ―Luego de que maté a Morfeo, Hipnos dijo que estaría del lado del Olimpo y por ahora, ha cumplido.

―Sr. Mann, Srta. Potter, sean bienvenidos a su ultimo año ―dijo Minerva, mirando a ambos hermanos.

―Un placer estar una vez más, en Hogwarts, maestra McGonagall, espero que no… ―comenzó a decir Harry, antes de que un ave de papel, accionada por magia, llegara hasta él. Consternado, Harry agarró al ave de Origami y el ave habló, Harry abrió sus ojos, asombrado ante la voz ―_**Harry, mi amor. He sido secuestrada, estoy en la mansión Malfoy. Por favor, ven por mí.**_ ―A un lado, estaba el nombre de la mujer: _Charity._

―Tendré que hacer falta a mis obligaciones como Prefecto, Directora McGonagall, nos veremos mañana en clases ―dijo Harry, dándose media vuelta, con destino hacía el bosque.

La directora sonrió ―Usted rechazó ese puesto, señor Mann ―le recordó.

―Con mayor razón ―dijo él, para luego correr directo hacía el bosque, a una velocidad endemoniada. Si tan solo pudiera seguir usando su Aeroquinesis… pero ya era bastante con que su tío Zeus, no hubiera matado hace ya tantos años a su amigo Lago. Harry corrió, escuchando su propia sangre en sus oídos, mientras llegaba donde estaba su Hipogrifo, el cual hizo el sonido característico de un Pavorreal ―Hola amigo, tenemos problemas y de los grandes ―Sin más, cabalgó al Hipogrifo, permitiéndole despegar ―**Consecutus: Charity Burbage** ―una luz blanca, salió desde la punta de la varita y comenzó a ir en la dirección de la magia de la mujer ―Vamos, amigo ―El Hipogrifo hizo su sonido y comenzó a seguir la esfera, por varias horas, hasta llegar a la Mansión Malfoy, los ojos se Harry demostraron ira y sin demorar más, juntó sus manos, como si estuviera rezando, para luego aterrizar a un par de metros y correr, hacía la ventana de la sala, para luego sacar su varita― _"Sonorus"_.

―Muchos de los antiguos árboles genealógicos Sangre Pura, están enfermos. Debemos de cortar las ramas y hojas en mal estado ―dijo Antonin Dolohov, quien había tomado el mando del puñado de Mortífagos que aun seguían en pie, el hombre agitó su varita y apareció, en un resplandor de luz, una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos negros, la cual cobró vida, pronto comprendió donde estaba y se llenó de terror, al ver a los Mortífagos ―Y esta mujer, esta… maestra, esta mujer, la cual es una Sangre Pura, como todos los presentes, se atreve a enseñar "Estudios Muggles" o, recientemente llamada su materia "Costumbres Muggles", enseñando que los Magos y Brujas venidos de Muggles, no son distintos a los Sangre Pura y los Mestizos. Incluso, en nuestro mundo, aquel que crearemos tras la caída de Hogwarts y del Ministerio, en los próximos meses, podremos aceptar a los Mestizos, pues la sangre mágica habita en sus venas, pero… ―lanzó una risilla cruel― ¿Cómo podríamos nosotros, aceptar a los Sangre Sucia, que se atreven a pervertir la magia? ―se comenzaron a escuchar muchos cuchicheos y la mujer se aterrorizó aun más ―Esta mujer, recientemente publicó un apasionado ensayo, sobre el porqué los Sangre Sucia, deben de auxiliar a los Sangre Pura, en el camino de la no-extinción, asegurando que solo mesclando nuestras sangres, aseguraremos la sobrevivencia de nuestras familias, ahora, sé que no soy el Señor Tenebroso y sé, que muchos creen poder hacer esto mejor que yo ―continuó Dolohov ―Sin embargo, permítanme darles, un obsequio, antes del gran momento ―agitando su varita, la mujer fue desnudada y su rostro se contorsionó de terror, cuando supo lo que seguiría a continuación ―Adelante… ―los vidrios de la ventana, estallaron y un Ligre entró por la ventana, saltando inmediatamente sobre el cuello de uno de los Mortífagos y arrancándole la mano de un mordisco, quitándole así, la varita, antes de saltar sobre otro y cortarle el cuello con sus garras. Los Avada Kedavra no se hicieron esperar, pero todo lo que conseguían, eran fallar y muchos debían de alzar el hechizo **Protego Horriblis**, mientras que la fuerza del viento aumentaba, era el resultado del encantamiento protector, el cual era invocado por los Mortífagos, para evitar ser asesinados por fuego aliado, retornó a su forma humana.

― ¡ES HARRY POTTER! ―gritó uno de ellos.

―De varita a Gladius ―exclamó Harry, mientras su varita pasaba a ser una espada y con ella, degollaba o les cortaba las manos o incluso les apuñalaba a la altura del corazón, a los Mortífagos cercanos a él, haciendo que se alejaran, por cuán rápido había despachado a casi una docena de ellos ―Y es Harry Mann para ustedes, imbéciles ―Harry cargó a su amante en brazos, como todo un caballero, antes de volver a saltar por la ventana y cabalgar a Lago, mientras ambos se alejaban de allí, al tiempo que Harry se volvía y estiraba el brazo, con el cual sujetaba la varita y se volvió, apuntando hacía la mansión― _**"Exitium"**__ (Destrucción)_ ―susurró, mientras que una esfera gris salía de la varita y envolvía la mansión, reduciéndola a astillas― _"Estás a salvo"_ ―susurró, mirando a su novia, desmallada, entre sus brazos.

Harry y Charity volvieron horas despues, cuando ya la cena de bienvenida estaba finalizando y con la directora Minerva McGonagall, dando los últimos detalles, justo cuando Harry entró, con Charity, pero ahora ella apoyándose en el hombro del joven, en vez de ir en sus brazos. Muchos alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir y Harry dio un reporte corto a la directora, la cual sonrió.

―600 para Slytherin ―dijo McGonagall feliz.


	63. Chapter 63

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan**

**:::::**

**63**

**:::::**

―Estupendo trabajo, Harry ―dijo una sonriente Pomfrey, sonriéndole al joven, el cual no había usado la Piedra de Asclepios, sino su varita, para curar a un compañero de 4º.

Otra paciente, fue una chica a la cual hace ya mucho que no veía: Ariel Prince, ella, al igual que él, se había desentendido de casi todo. Así como él se había desentendido del Ejército de Hécate, para que Fudge siguiera confiando en él, hasta que finalmente, Umbridge salió por poder y él, pudo auxiliar a todos… Ella, se había desentendido del colegio y, hasta donde él entendía, había estado cumpliendo misiones mandadas por Horus en Alemania, así que había pasado una buena temporada lejos de Hogwarts, aunque se le veía muy calmada.

― **¡Ferula! **―la herida, fue vendada.

―Gracias Harry ―dijo la pelinegra ―Es bueno volver a verte.

―Gracias por volver, Ariel ―dijo él, mientras la chica salía y él suspiraba. Estaba muy tenso, sabía que la guerra se acercaba.

Tanto para los magos, como para ellos.

Y hablando de los Olímpicos, en esos momentos Percy Jackson, estaba auxiliando a su padre, junto a su hermana Gwen, sus hermanos ciclopes, junto a Anfitrite, su hijo heredero Tritón, un ejército de tritones, sirenas, ondinas e hipocampos, Todos estaban enfrentándose al Leviatán y las Cecaelias, pues estaban del lado del titán Océano.

Percy se había asustado un poco, al ver a su padre tan… desgastado físicamente, pero él, como señor del reino de los mares, manifestaba físicamente el estado de su reino y esos momentos, no se veía nada bien. Aunque ambos semidioses, le rogaron porque los dejaran ayudarle, pues los mares también eran su hogar, Poseidón les sonrió y moviendo su tridente, ocasionó que una corriente marina los llevara a sus campamentos, al tiempo que gritaba que Quirón debería de enseñarle la profecía.

Pero, para sorpresa de Percy, se encontraba ahora en otro lugar, mientras Gwen le sonreía.

―Bienvenido al Campamento Júpiter, hijo de Neptuno ―dijo la pelinegra. Sobre sus cabezas estaba un letrero que colgaba de un par de cuerdas, suspendido sobre un arco, el letrero en color violeta y pintado en letras doradas, decía

_**Campamento Júpiter**_

_**Vencer o Morir**_

―En el _Campo de Marte_ ―dijo señalando unas estructuras lejanas, mientras ambos caminaban y olían a sal marina ―Es donde se realizan los _"Juegos de Guerra"_. El juego _"Asedio"_ es una contraparte más aguerrida y violeta, de _"Captura la Bandera"_. La Carrera de Cuadrigas es la "Carrera de Carros". Tenemos "Lucha de Gladiadores" y "Bolas de la Muerte" ―Percy la miró interrogante ―Paintball, pero con ácido, veneno y bolas de fuego.

― "_Ya veo"_ ―susurró él, antes de gruñir y llevarse una mano al costado ―Creo que... estar en presencia de papá, me ayudó un poco a no notar la herida ―Percy sacó un poco de ambrosia de su bolsillo y la comió, al tiempo que Gwen se miraba a sí misma.

―Yo no resulté herida ―comentó, mientras volvía a colocarse la camiseta.

―Suertuda ―le gruñó con algo de enfado, mientras rebuscaba y sacaba un Dracma ―Necesito avisar a mamá que estoy bien ―Gwen asintió y lo guió a un lugar solitario, encontrándose con que su madre, había contado la verdad sobre la naturaleza de Percy a Paul, quien no parecía muy afectado e incluso lo aceptó de buena gana ―Hola mamá, hola Paul.

―Hola Percy, ¿Cómo está Poseidón? ―preguntó Paul, haciendo que Percy se sorprendiera ―Sally me lo ha contado todo.

Percy suspiró ―Papá… han sido atacados por las fuerzas de Océano a pesar de que junto a un amigo, hicimos mella en el ejercito de Cronos. Estamos en Long Island, en el Campamento Júpiter.

― ¿Donde residen los Semidioses Romanos? ―preguntó Paul sorprendido y Percy asintió ―Tengan cuidado.

―… Ustedes también, aunque, conociendo a papá, ya ha pensado en algo para protegerlos ―dijo Percy, al tiempo que se cortaba el mensaje Iris.

―Bienvenido ―dijo una voz femenina, al girarse encontraron a una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, piel morena ―Aquí en el Campamento Júpiter, aceptamos incluso a los Legados, pero aquí, no nos distinguimos por nuestros padres, sino por nuestro valor ―la mujer desenfundó una espada ―Enfréntame, chico ―Percy miró a Gwen y ella asintió.

―El Campamento Mestizo es más… cómodo, más tranquilo hermano. Aquí, tenemos que demostrar lo que valemos.

―Vives y mueres por la espada ―dijo Percy, su hermana asintió y Percy empuñó su espada Kopis, una que había recibido por parte de su padre, despues de la misión del Vellocino de Oro. Una espada que era la fusión entre una Kopis y una Gladius, la fusión del Bronce Celestial y del Oro Imperial.

―Soy Reyna, hija de Belona, diosa de la guerra, la destrucción y la devastación.

Ambos fueron al Campo de Marte, donde la batalla comenzaría sin ningún ritual.


	64. Chapter 64

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::**

**64**

**:::::**

James Charlus Potter, podía ser el Ministro de Magia, pero él, no lograría todo lo que estaba haciendo, sin la intervención de sus esposas, sobre todo de Hera y cierta ayuda otorgada por Hestia, Temis, Némesis y Harry.

Hestia como diosa de la arquitectura, creó casi que un nuevo laberinto, a los Aurores se les instruyó en la tortura gracias a Némesis, teniendo el permiso expreso de Temis para hacer justicia de esa forma y luego, Harry conectó el laberinto/prisión a diez llaves, siendo una entregada a James y las restantes nueve a los nueve mejores Aurores, despues el propio Harry llenó de runas el laberinto/prisión y lo mandó a otra dimensión, al igual que solía hacer con sus casas.

Tras eso, Harry volvió al colegio, para continuar sus estudios, como si nada hubiera pasado, al tiempo que sabía cuan cerca estaban los Mortífagos, pero bastaba con hacer exactamente, lo mismo que había estado haciendo desde hace ya 4 años: mantenerse alejado de la Orden del Fénix.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Campamento Júpiter**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era gracias a Annabeth, a Clarisse y a Luke Castellán, que Percy, podía esquivar las arremetidas de la hija de Belladona y contraatacar, cuando ella le dejaba un hueco. Durante su primer verano en el campamento, aquella fue una de las quejas de Annabeth y Clarisse, los "ataques largos", te dejan huecos, los cuales pueden ser aprovechados por el enemigo y finalmente, Reyna se rindió.

―Luchas muy bien, Percy Jackson ―dijo Reyna, mientras que el pelinegro le ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

―Seguramente ustedes ya lo saben ―comenzó Percy ―Muchos dioses menores, han traicionado al Olimpo y…

―Tenemos nuestras ordenes ―dijo Reyna ―Nosotros atacaremos el Monte Otris, destruiremos el trono de Cronos, mientras que ustedes, hacen mella en las tropas y matan a Cronos.

Percy permaneció casi una semana entera, con el Campamento Júpiter, haciendo amigos o al menos, haciéndose respetar, con tal de tener al menos, el apoyo de unos cuantos cuando la guerra estallara, antes de volver al Campamento Mestizo.

Una vez allí, la Profecía le fue comunicada a Percy, quien contó sobre el espía de Cronos en el Campamento; pero todos sabían que acusarse mutuamente, no serviría de nada.

Al día siguiente, Percy, fue a escuchar la profecía, minutos antes de acompañar a su novia, Annabeth, a hacer las inspecciones de las cabañas, mientras que Percy debería de estar clasificando unos informes para Quirón y ya que ambos odiaban sus respectivas tareas, decidían hacerlas juntas, sin darse apenas cuenta, de que se estaban coqueteando mutuamente, ante la vista de todos los demás campistas.

_De los dioses más antiguos,_

_Un mestizo llegará a los dieciséis en contra de todo lo predicho._

_En un sueño sin fin, el mundo se verá._

_El alma del héroe, una hoja maldita habrá de segar._

_Una sola decisión con sus días acabará._

_El Olimpo preservará o asolará._

Aquello dejó a Percy intranquilo, quien sabía que la guerra se acercaba. Esto era malo, muy malo para él.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mientras que varias criaturas eran encarceladas, junto a varios practicantes de Magia Oscura, los Mortífagos se estaban escondiendo en los lugares más recónditos del mundo, a la espera del inicio de la guerra.

Una guerra la cual sabían, que no podrían ganar fácilmente, gracias a los encarcelamientos, pero alguien les brindó ayuda extra a modo de catapultas y arcos, esperando así equilibrar la balanza del lado de los Mortífagos. Esa persona, era el primer futuro encarcelado en la prisión _Moros_, la cual llevaba ese nombre por ser este el nombre del espíritu de la desesperanza y la fatalidad.

Lucius Malfoy, creía que los Mortífagos ganarían y que él y los demás serían liberados. Durante la semana siguiente, mientras que la directora McGonagall, era puesta a prueba, en el cargo de directora y al mismo tiempo, de Maestra de Transformaciones, en todos los periódicos del Mundo Mágico Inglés, se hablaba de varios nombres de Mortífagos y su conexión directa con el nuevo movimiento Mágico-Terrorista "Sol Negro", aquello asustó profundamente a Dolohov, el actual líder de los Mortífagos y fundador del Sol Negro, pues su plan, era que dicha organización, aquella… célula Mortífaga, distrajera a los Aurores, mientras que ellos trataban de infiltrarse en el Wizengamot, pero nada estaba funcionando, nada estaba yendo según el plan y aun así, el temor no solo llenó a Dolohov, sino que pronto, se comunicó con todos sus aliados, llámese "Mortífago", llámese "Sol Negro", llámese Centauro, Minotauro, entre otras criaturas mágicas… esto, ya era suficiente, iban a atacar el Ministerio, iban a atacar Hogwarts.

Ambos ataques, al mismo tiempo.

Ya era suficiente de planes.

Esto iba a funcionar, porque IBA a funcionar o dejaría de llamarse Antonin Dolohov.

Los Mortífagos, sobrevivirían a la guerra contra el Ministerio y Hogwarts, ellos iban a prevalecer y su nombre, el nombre Antonin Dolohov, sería colocado por encima de todos los demás nombres, incluso por encima de los nombres de Tom Sorvoro Ryddle y Lord Voldemort.


	65. Chapter 65

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::**

**65**

**:::::**

Las cabañas de Hermes y Apolo, junto a las demás cabañas, se reunieron y quemaron el sudario de Charles Beckendorf. Las llamas se volvieron negras, reflejando el estado de ánimo de los campistas, mientras que el humo era dorado.

―Serena ―dijo Percy, mientras sacaba una carga de C4, pero que contenía fuego olímpico ―Te prometo, que encontraré a Cronos y justo antes de matarlo, voy a hacer que explote, con esto dentro de su boca. ―Serena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita y novia de Charles Beckendorf. Ella asintió, mientras que era consolada por su amiga, Clarisse Le Rue, hija de Ares. Tras eso, Percy fue hacía su cabaña, la cabaña de Poseidón y a la entrada, se encontró con un joven de cabello y ojos negros, Nico Di Ángelo, hijo de Hades ― ¿Encontraste su espíritu? ―ese fue su saludo.

―Sí ―dijo Nico ―Su fantasma… él dijo que esto fue por el bien de la misión. No te culpa por su muerte, fue por el bien del Olimpo.

― ¿Tratará de renacer? ―preguntó Percy.

Nico negó ―Se quedará en los Campos Elíseos. Percy, tendremos a Tifón aquí, máximo en una semana.

Percy torció la boca en un gesto ―Lo que me planteaste… tu plan…

―La mayoría de los titanes están sueltos y del lado de Cronos ―dijo Nico ―Es el momento, de pensar en soluciones extremas, Percy. Luke y Cronos están en tu contra, te creen culpable de todos los contratiempos de sus planes y sobre todo, por el contratiempo más actual.

― ¿Qué tienes en mente? ―preguntó Percy.

―He localizado a su madre, Luke se escapó de casa muy joven, ella vive en Connecticut ―dijo Nico ―Haremos un viaje de sombras. Mi padre… no es muy querido entre los caballos de ningún tipo ―La Señora O'Leary apareció ―A esto se le llama Viaje de Sombras ―Percy cabalgó a su amiga perruna ―Dile a donde deseas ir: Westpoint, Connecticut.

―Bueno amiga, ¿puedes llevarme a Westpoint, Connecticut, al hogar de May Castellán? ―pidió Percy, el perro arrancó a una velocidad endemoniada y justo antes de que ambos se estamparan contra un árbol, desaparecieron en una oscuridad profunda y muy fría. La conversación con May, no fue muy… reveladora, la mujer estaba profundamente... trastocada, por la niebla, no todos tenían la posibilidad de usarla, no todos tenían la fuerza de voluntad, para soportar esa verdad.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Percy y Nico, fueron a su hogar, fue increíble lo bien que se lo tomó todo Paul, mientras que él miraba a la Señora O'Leary asombrado, pero se tomaba muy en calma el asunto. Y aunque Sally Jackson, por un momento se negó a permitirle a Percy llevar a cabo el plan de Nico, tuvo que aceptar, convencida en que su hijo y los restantes Semidioses, podrían salvar al Mundo Occidental, de la destrucción total. Le dio su bendición a Harry, justo antes de que un mensaje Iris apareciera, era Gwen.

―Mientras que ustedes, combaten a los Titanes, dioses menores y semidioses en Nueva York, nosotros iremos al Monte Tamalpais, donde literalmente, está la esencia del Monte Otis para, literalmente, destruir el trono de Cronos y hacerlo vulnerable ―dijo ella ―Vamos hacía allá, en este preciso momento.

―Que el Olimpo los acompañe ―dijo Percy, sin saber que más decir, Gwen sonrió.

―Señora Jackson, Percy necesita su bendición ―dijo Nico ―El proceso, debe empezar así, por fuerza. Solo dos veces esto ha sido hecho en el pasado: el sumergirse en las aguas del rio Estigio, para ganar la inmunidad, solo así… él podría hacerle frente a nuestro abuelo, mientras que los demás, nos hacemos cargo de los otros efectivos del ejército.

― ¿Y si logras sobrevivir al proceso? ―preguntaron ambos adultos.

―Lucharé. Salvaré al país, al Olimpo, a mis amigos… a ustedes ―dijo él.

―Tienes, mi bendición ―dijo ella segura y solemne, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no derrumbarse.

―Gracias ―dijo Percy. Un sonido extraño se produjo en la sala, un maremoto, pero como si estuviera alguien grabándolo con unos altoparlantes enormes y entonces, Contracorriente saltó del bolsillo de Harry, la tapa salió volando y la espada se clavó en el suelo, mientras que un… una especie de luz aguamarina, caía sobre Contracorriente, cambiando ligeramente su forma, haciendo la hoja más larga y nuevas palabras en griego, aparecían en la hoja «Héroe del Olimpo, príncipe de los mares», Percy sonrió y agarró la espada, guardándola en su forma de bolígrafo. ―Te sigo, Nico.

―Le prometo, señora Jackson, que Percy volverá a casa, sano y salvo ―dijo él.

―A salvo ―dijo ella ―No podrán evitar luchar y no creo, que vuelva sin tantas… cicatrices ―ambos jóvenes asintieron y salieron de la sala.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Harry, no podía lograr que su hermana COMPRENDIERA, que ella, además de ser una heroína, era _La-Niña-Que-Vivió_, que ella era a quien todos seguirían en la guerra contra Voldemort, aun y cuando este estuviera muerto. Ya tenían la fecha. Ahora era cosa de ponerle fin a los Mortífagos y cerrar uno de los capítulos más oscuros en la historia del Mundo Mágico.

― ¡HARRY MALDITA SEA! ―gritó la pelirroja furiosa, James, Lily y Hera se miraron, ese grito no los alertó necesariamente, ambos hermanos Potter habían estado discutiendo de lo mismo, la última semana― ¡LOS MORTÍFAGOS ESTÁN CASI ACABADOS, HA HABIDO SIENDOS DE ARRESTOS Y CIENTOS DE CRIATURAS MAGICAS ESTÁN ANTE EL MINISTERIO, TAMBIEN TENGO SANGRE OLIMPICA, TAMBIEN PUEDO VER A TRAVES DE LA NIEBLA, TAMBIEN HE PISADO EL CAMPAMENTO MESTIZO, HE IDO CONTIGO, CON PERCY, CON ANNABETH A CIENTOS DE AVENTURAS Y JUNTOS, HEMOS SALVADO AL MUNDO MÁS VECES DE LAS QUE NADIE PUEDE CONTAR! ―Harry se veía molesto, al tiempo que terminaba de bajar las escaleras e iba hacía la cocina, en busca de algo de comer o beber, intentando alejarse de su hermana, la cual respiraba agitadamente― ¡NO ESPERES QUE ME QUEDE SENTADA EN PRIMERA FILA, MIENTRAS QUE TU…! ―Lily se cubrió la boca, para no arrojar un grito de asombro, ante lo que veían sus ojos.

¡Su hijastro estaba besando a su hija, en los labios!

― ¿Te importaría dejar de gritar, Mary? ―pidió Harry, quien definitivamente estaba más calmado que su hermana ―En caso de que la profecía no haya cambiado, entonces ambas batallas ocurrirán en el mismo día y mismo lapso de tiempo. Creo poder suponer, que la batalla contra mi abuelo, ocurrirá a plena luz del día, en Manhattan. Me dará tiempo (o al menos, eso espero), para poder viajar a Hogwarts montado en Lago o para realizar al menos, la mitad de viaje mediante _**Aparición**_ y llegar a tiempo, para que, cuando caiga la noche, poder auxiliarte contra los Mortífagos ―Mary respiraba agitadamente, mientras Harry terminaba su agua y dejaba el vaso a un lado en el fregadero.

―Más te vale, volver con vida ―dijo Mary agitada.

―Por mí no te preocupes. Solo necesito obligar a que se maten entre ellos, una habilidad que tengo muy preparada ―dijo Harry sonriéndole a su hermana. Ambas guerras que definirían el futuro de la humanidad, tenían la fecha tan presente, que no podían con sus propios nervios. Mary miró por encima del hombro de su hermano y sin poder ser prevenida por este, le agarró de las mejillas y le dio un beso en los labios.

Sabían, que posiblemente no volverían a verse, en algunas semanas cuando tuvieran que pisar el campo de batalla.


	66. Comienza la Guerra

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**66: Comienza la Guerra**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Percy y Nico, aparecieron en Central Park, mientras que la Señora O'Leary olisqueaba unas rocas, junto a un lago con forma de _coma_.

―El inframundo tiene dos entradas, ya conoces una ―dijo Nico.

―La Barca de Caronte ―dijo Percy ―Así, que la otra entrada está aquí, ¿eh? En Central Park.

―Y esta, es la puerta de Orfeo ―dijo Nico, con una leve sonrisa. ―Esta entrada, ha estado sellada, por más de 3.500 años y yo, la encontré y la abrí.

―Orfeo… el que durmió a Cerbero con un arpa y entró al Inframundo, para traer a su esposa de nuevo, al mundo mortal ―dijo Percy.

―Con una lira ―corrigió ―Pero sí, ese mismo. Usó su música para hechizar la tierra y abrir un camino alterno hacía el Inframundo, creyendo que mi padre no se daría cuenta, pero, ya vez como acabó todo.

―Aunque, parece estar cerrada ―dijo Percy mirando un montón de rocas y forzando un poco (solo un poco), la niebla, pero no había nada allí.

―Nos hace falta un poco de música, ¿Qué tal se te da cantar? ―preguntó Nico.

―Si canto, acabaré por provocar un terremoto rango 11 o quien sabe ―dijo Percy algo frustrado― ¡Grover! ―pero nada, así que usó su conexión empática con el sátiro y le hizo pensar en comida, hasta que logró despertarlo y tras dos minutos, había llegado.

―Hola chicos ―dijo él, sonriente ―Cuando fui convertido en el protector de la naturaleza, tuve que ganarme el favor de las ninfas y entrenar.

―Con que por eso, no hemos sabido de ti, los últimos dos meses ―dijo Percy y el Sátiro asintió ―Escucha Grover, necesitamos algo de música.

― ¿Música? ―preguntó confundo, ambos pelinegros asintieron y él comprendió, aunque no sabía de la puerta ―No ―suplicó ―No de nuevo al Inframundo.

―Necesitamos música, para abrir la puerta de Orfeo ―dijo Nico.

―No necesitamos que vengas, solo que cantes, para que así nos abras la puerta para entrar, la cierras para evitar que algún alma escape y la vuelvas a abrir para salir ―pidió Percy, un malhumorado Grover, sacó su flauta de pan y comenzó a tocar una melodía suave, las rocas temblaron, algunas estrofas despues, una parte de las rocas se habían vuelto arenisca y la entrada triangular, estaba ante ellos, habían unos peldaños, olía a moho y a muertos, comenzaron a descender, mientras que una llama negra aparecía en la mano de Nico y todo se iluminaba con un color violeta. Siguieron caminando, hasta llegar con un Rottweiler descomunal y de tres cabezas ―Cerbero.

―Tranquilo, vienes como mi invitado ―dijo Nico, mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro a Percy y seguían su camino, como si nada pasara. Las Furias llevaron a ambos jóvenes, al palacio, ante Hades, Perséfone y Deméter, ambas mujeres peleaban mutuamente.

―Nico, Percy, bienvenidos al palacio ―dijo Hades, haciendo que las mujeres se detuvieran y miraran a ambos jóvenes.

Un soldado de la segunda Guerra Mundial, apareció ―Lord Hades, las tropas están listas, para iniciar el ataque contra su padre y el resto del ejército. Hemos comprobado que su madre no participará, se mantendrá neutral.

―Gracias, general Hayha. El ataque iniciará cuando yo lo diga ―dijo Hades, el soldado se retiró ―La guerra se acerca muy rápido, esta es la calma antes de la tormenta chicos y debe de ser muy importante.

―Padre… existe una profecía que dice que solo Percy puede derrotar a Cronos ―dijo Nico.

―Debemos asegurarnos de que sea Percy, quien sobreviva ―dijo Hades, poniéndose de pie ―Por aquí, chicos ―ambos adolescentes, junto a Perséfone y Deméter, caminaron por varias horas. Solo Percy y Deméter, parecían algo nerviosos por los horrores del Hades, pero el propio dios, su esposa e hijo, se les veía más calmados ―Maria di Ángelo, hermosa para ser una mortal. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez, el cuento de "El Retrato de Dorian Grey"?

Percy habló ―Basil Hallward, conoce a Dorian de casualidad y su belleza le cautiva, llevándole a pintarlo, luego… el cuadro es hechizado y este, envejece en lugar a Grey―resumió el hijo de Poseidón.

―Exacto ―dijo Hades ―Lo mismo, pero… con una Hallward femenina y, ya que soy inmortal, no hechicé mi cuadro.

―Entonces, mamá era una artista ―resumió Nico.

―Tu abuelo, era un diplomático en Washington y allí nos conocimos, era un mal momento, para ser hijos de Hades, cuando la II Guerra Mundial estalló. Algunos de tus… hermanos, se pusieron de parte del Eje, no me parecía bueno que intentaran reclutarlos, pues no importaba la edad ―dijo Hades algo molesto.

―Y nos llevaste al hotel ―dijo Nico.

Perséfone habló, con algo de enojo ―Para protegerte, hasta que llegara el momento. Es imposible que Percy sea el chico de la profecía, aquel que derrotará a Cronos.

―Ni siquiera sé, si soy yo ―dijo Percy― ¿Y en caso de que no seamos, ni Nico, ni yo, qué intentará, para vencer a Cronos? ―preguntó ―Debería estar auxiliando al Olimpo…

Perséfone le interrumpió ―Por eso enviamos a las tropas, bajo el mando del Hayha.

―Y aquí estamos ―dijo finalmente Hades ―El Estigia.

―Debes asegurarte un punto mortal ―dijo Aquiles, quien estaba en el borde de las aguas ―Sin ese punto… sea cual sea tu Defecto Fatídico, te consumirá completamente.

―Lealtad Personal. Soy capaz de ver al mundo arder, con tal de que, aquellos a los que considero mis amigos, se salven ―dijo Percy.

―Guardo rencor ―dijo Nico, mientras se acercaba a un árbol y arrancaba una hoja.

―Nico ―advirtió Perséfone.

―Estamos a las puertas de la guerra ―dijo él, mientras le entregaba la hoja, Percy la agarró y la colocó en su espalda, alineándose con su ombligo, la hoja se adhirió a su piel.

― ¿Y tú, chico Di Ángelo? ―preguntó Perséfone, entregándole otra hoja.

―Ni lo intentes ―advirtió el alma de Maria, Nico se detuvo ―Tienes mi bendición, Nico. Y en cuanto a ti, bruja de los celos―refiriéndose a Perséfone ― deberías de bajarle a eso y cuidarte. No vaya a ser, que Hades te retire la maldición y te aparte de su lado. Cuida a Nico mejor que lo que has estado haciendo todos estos años, Hades ―dijo la mujer, antes de que el alma se fuera volado.

Ambos entraron en las aguas del Estigio. Percy pensando en su madre y en Annabeth, con la hoja detrás del ombligo y Nico pensando en su madre y en Bianca, con la hoja en la muñeca derecha.

Y ambos se sumergieron en las aguas.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras que el ejército de Cronos, se acercaba a los héroes, los cuales estaban repartidos por todo Manhattan, el suelo se volvió de arenas movedizas y muchos de los monstruos y semidioses comenzaron a hundirse en ellas.

Lou, junto a varios de sus hermanos habían llegado.

Harry sujetaba en su mano derecha la espada y en la izquierda la Naginata.

Los campistas estaban allí, todos menos Ares. No se detuvieron y fueron hasta el Empire State, subiendo hasta la antesala del Olimpo y ante las órdenes de Percy, este les pidió a los demás ir a combatir al enemigo, en las calles, él permanecería allí, a la espera de Luke.

Harry sonrió. Aunque Lelanto ya estaba muerto y (en teoría), no tenía nada que hacer en ese campo de batalla, sino que debería de estar en el otro campo… iría a jugar un rato con su espada y Naginata, nada mejor que rajar un par de cabezas de bastardos traidores del Olimpo. Se detuvo un momento y sacó su varita, susurró un hechizo en griego y sonrió, algo le había hecho su madre a Hécate, para que permaneciera fiel al Olimpo y para que fuera fiel a ella, Harry activó el hechizo Flagrate y marcó su espada con runas mágicas, haciendo que la espada fuera rodeada por un aura anaranjada, del Confringo y salió a las calles a combatir, corriendo por la espalda de un gigante, enterrando su espada en la nuca del monstruo y dejándose caer, acabando con él, por el fuego resultante del **Confringo**.

Los demás semidioses, héroes y legados del Campamento Mestizo, se dividieron en grupos pequeños, en busca de acabar a la mayor cantidad de monstruos y semidioses que estuvieran del lado de Cronos, logrando muy lentamente, liberar las calles de los enemigos.

Muy lentamente.

Percy habló ―Silena, por favor lleva a la Cabaña de Afrodita al túnel de Queens.

Fue Annabeth ―Michael, cabaña de Apolo al puente Williamsburg y hagan arder a la mayor cantidad de enemigos que puedan.

Harry habló finalmente ―Katie, por favor lleva a la cabaña de Deméter al puente Brooklyn-Battery, por favor, hagan crecer pinos y hiedra venenosa, debemos ahuyentar al enemigo.

Annabeth volvió a hablar ―Connor, toma a la mitad de la cabaña de Hermes y cubran el puente Manhattan.

Harry le agarró la mano a Lou ―Toma a tu cabaña cariño y masácrenlos en o quítenles partes del cuerpo o lo que sea. ―Lou asintió.

Lou suspiró y luego tomó más aire, colocando una mano en la mejilla de su novio, estaba preocupada, él miraba el cielo, tratando de saber qué hora era ―Sé que irás como un loco, tras los semidioses. Sé que los consideras traidores y que pareces más bien un hijo de una Erinia o de una Furia ―Le regaló una sonrisa a su novio ―Pero promete, que te mantendrás a salvo.

―Lo juro ―dijo Harry, el cual abrió la boca, pero entonces la cerró ―No. No iré por mi cuenta, como suelo hacerlo ―sonrió y todos le miraron extrañados. ―Percy, no olvides que ambos somos parte de los soldados de Atenea ―avisó y el otro pelinegro asintió, Annabeth sonrió y asintió ella también.

―Atenea: al puente Queensboro ―dijo Annabeth sonriente y el grupo partió.

―Voy por Cronos ―dijo Percy a medio camino, ya estaba allí Blackjack ―Vamos amigo, al Empire State.

― ¡Percy, idiota, ven aquí! ―gritó Harry, haciendo que todos los miembros de la Cabaña de Atenea, le miraran asombrados, por la sarta de insultos que acababa de gritar hacía su primo, el cual ya se iba alejando ―Madre, dame paciencia. Andando Annabeth, eres la líder de esta casa, te sigo.

―Malcolm, plan veintitrés ―ordenó Annabeth ―Defiendan el puente, Harry y yo, iremos con Percy.

―Entendido ―dijo su hermano, mientras la rubia y el pelinegro, salían hacía el Empire State, para defender el Olimpo.


	67. Ares y Atenea I

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenece a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**67: Ares y Atenea I**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los hermanos Carrow y Burke, tres Mortífagos, los cuales fueron enviados a una trampa, por el Ministro de Magia, cuando creyeron que Potter no tenía conocimiento de que ellos eran justamente Mortífagos y que solo fueron contratados para dar clases, pero no fue así, pues fueron desarmados por Luna Lovegood y Mary Potter, para luego ser apresados por Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbott.

―Buen trabajo, chicos ―felicitó una sonriente Luna, ante la mirada incrédula de McGonagall ―Tenemos a los que se infiltraron en el castillo. Quizás podríamos ponerlos en la primera línea de defensa.

― ¡Luna! ―se quejaron Mary, Neville y Hannah, pero la rubia solo se encogió de hombros.

―Bien chicos… el año pasado, mi hermano y yo, destruimos un Armario Evanescente y aunque ellos, pudieron reconstruir otro, no pudieron usarlo, al no existir un modo de salir ―dijo Mary, antes de comenzar a murmurar ― _"Debemos de proteger el castillo y, quizás mi idea no sea la mejor, pero…" _―rápidamente, la chica fue hacía la Sala de Menesteres, mientras que varios alumnos de Hufflepuff y todo aquel que fuera bueno en Herbología, se encargaba de plantar plantas cuyas raíces, actuarían como tentáculos, contra todos los que tuvieran malas intenciones.

Minerva, usó el hechizo Piertotum Locomotor, para hacer que las estatuas y armaduras, cobraran vida y defendieran el castillo.

Flitwick activó el Protego Totalum y luego el Protego Horriblis, colocando un campo de protección alrededor del colegio.

Una caja surgió de entre las llamas y Mary se acercó, la abrió junto a Luna, con el **Cistem Aperio** y de la caja, salieron **7** ballestas gigantes y automatizadas, listas para atacar a todo aquel que tuviera malas intenciones, según un papel que había en el fondo de la caja, Mary sonrió ―Un obsequio de Hefesto.

―Señorita Potter ―dijo Minerva llegando hasta donde estaba la chica, mientras veía a la Potter, organizar las ballestas en posiciones estratégicas ―Supongo, que contamos con… digamos… ayuda divina, ¿no es así? ―mencionó ella, al recordar aquella conversación de Dumbledore, sobre la existencia de los dioses.

―Exacto, profesora ―dijo Mary con una sonrisa ―Harry… digamos que se lleva muy bien, con sus otros hermanos. Si usted viera las armas creadas por Hefesto, para nosotros.

―Ya veo, bien. Los alumnos de primer y segundo año, han sido enviados a una habitación de seguridad, en las mazmorras ―informó Minerva ―Algunos de sus compañeros del Ejercito de Hécate y otros alumnos, han ido a proteger distintos puntos del colegio, ¿Qué me recomienda?

―No soy una hija de Atenea, no soy una… gran estratega, solo soy el símbolo que los demás seguirán, porque este es mi destino, profesora McGonagall ―dijo Mary ―Nosotros contamos con algo que ellos no: Un símbolo de esperanza, ustedes cuentan conmigo, contamos con que sabemos que vendrán y podremos diezmar su ejército, siempre y cuando podamos atacarlos con todo y hacer mella. Harry vendrá, una vez que la batalla contra los Titanes, acabe en Nueva York ―Minerva tembló levemente, al escuchar tales palabras ―Hermione y yo, tenemos un amplio entrenamiento en artes marciales, yo en griegas y ella en nórdicas, tenemos armaduras.

Hermione sonrió, al tiempo que llegaba armada con una espada y su varita ―Así que… ¿somos nosotras tres, las que enfrentaremos a las criaturas mágicas, mientras los demás se dan duro con los Mortífagos?

―Y estaremos, en la primera línea, Hermi ―dijo Mary ―Nosotros contamos con estas armas hechas justamente, para esto.

― ¿Y Harry y Lou? ―preguntó Hermione, deseando besar a su novio, antes de que la tormenta llegara a ellos.

―En Nueva York, haciéndose cargo de Cronos, los titanes, los demás Semidioses y dioses traidores al Olimpo ―dijo Mary.

―Ya veo ―dijo la chica, antes de girarse y entrar en el castillo.

Lily le puso una mano en el hombro a su hija, quien se sorprendió al verla ―Estaremos a salvo en el castillo y combatiremos desde aquí. Tenemos un fortín, pues el castillo fue creado, para resistir un asalto Muggle de gran escala.

―Del siglo XV, mamá ―dijo Mary ―Si enfrentáramos a los Muggle del siglo XX, ya estaríamos muertos, solo con una bomba ―Lily hizo una mueca y todos entraron en el castillo― ¡Ejercito de Hécate, que los mejores en el Encantamiento Patronus, suban a las Torres y se deshagan de los Dementores, recuerden que podemos dar con los Inferius, así que no duden en usar hechizos de Fuego! ―varios jóvenes, asintieron y se giraron, así como varios alumnos ya graduados, los cuales fueron a ayudar ―**Expecto Patronus** ―exclamó ella, mientras que un ciervo surgía de su varita y varios Patronus aparecían: la nutria de Hermione, el zorro de Seamus Finnigan, la libre de Luna, el gato de Minerva, el jabalí de Ernie Macmillan, un par de lobos de parte de Remus y Nymphadora Lupin, un par de ciervos de James y Lily, los Dementores fueron rápidamente repelidos, al tiempo que Neville Longbottom y Michael Corner, arrojaban hechizos de fuego, masacrando a los Inferius, que trataban de acercarse al colegio.

Ron y Ginny Weasley, habían hechizado el Sauce Boxeador, dotándolo de vida y este fue a luchar contra los Gigantes y Troles.

Un furioso Dolohov, empuñó su varita e hizo un movimiento triangular con ella, antes de sacar un frasco con un líquido blanco, casi parecía un recuerdo, pero… al ingerirlo, su piel palideció y sus ojos se volvieron rojos, ahora, de una forma antigua de magia negra, había conseguido una ínfima muestra del alma de su fallecido maestro y entonces, habló en Pársel, mientras que cinco cobras llegaban a sus pies y él usaban el hechizo Engorgio Maximus, haciéndolas alcanzar un tamaño titánico y, aun hablando en Pársel, les ordenó atacar Hogwarts.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Annabeth, comenzó a recorrer la ciudad, llegando hasta ciertas estatuas y diciendo unas palabras, resultando ser Autómatas, listos para defender el Olimpo, pues respondían a aquello que dijera el hechizo que las liberaba.

Percy consiguió la ayuda de los dioses menores del rio Hudson y del Mohawk a quienes pagó con unas raras monedas que su padre le había dado y ambos dioses prometieron hacer ahogar o al menos, dañar los barcos del Ejercito Titán. ―Bien, los dioses ayudarán a retrasar o hundir al ejercito del abuelo.

―Bien, porque el Minotauro está masacrando a la cabaña de Apolo en el puente Williamsburg.

―Blackjack ―llamó Percy y el Pegaso, junto a un amigo suyo llegaron, dejándose montar por Percy y Annabeth, la cual, asustada se aferró al cuello del animal, como mejor pudo y el Pegaso no consiguió convencerla de que no la dejaría caer, por ser la novia del hijo de su creador. Al llegar, la Cabaña de Apolo, combatía al Minotauro, como mejor podía, aunque se lograban ver algunos enemigos caídos, como al gigante Oto o Toante ―Apolo logra resistir muy bien.

―Sí ―dijo Harry, blandiendo la varita en una mano ―Pero el autentico problema y el porqué nos llamaron, es por eso: Dracanae ―una serpiente gigante, que casi tumba a Percy de Blackjack― **¡Crucio!** ―exclamó Harry y Lou lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero increíblemente, la serpiente comenzó a retorcerse del dolor, consiguiendo Percy cortarle el cuello y causar que se desintegrara.

Percy y Harry, siendo virtualmente invencibles, al menos que recibieran una flecha, un corte o un golpe muy bien dado, en el lugar exacto (para Percy detrás del ombligo y para Harry en la nuca), eran invencibles, así que se arrojaron contra los monstruos, que iban hacía ellos, mientras eran apoyados desde más atrás, por las casas de Apolo y Atenea, siendo Apolo el ataque a larga-media distancia y Atenea a corta, logrando hacer mella en el ejército enemigo.

Percy y Harry lanzaban tajos a las patas de los caballos y luego de descubrir que Harry, estaba matando incluso a los Semidioses, Percy le gritó que no lo hiciera y logró de quitarle el casco a uno, diciendo que quizás estuvieran bajo el hechizo de Cronos, el cual apareció y atacó a Percy de frente, con su guadaña, pero Percy la desvió, con su espada, solo para recibir un golpe en el mejilla del lado opuesto de la guadaña, ante la orden de Percy, Michael, hizo explotar el puente, arrasando con unos cuantos miembros del Ejercito Titán, al tiempo que Percy rodaba por el suelo, esquivando la guadaña de Cronos, logrando mandarle una patada y hacerlo retroceder, pudiendo él ponerse de pie y herirlo en el cuello, pero sin hacerle nada.

―También fuiste al Estigio ―dijo enfadado el titán, antes de recibir un golpe del pomo de la espada de Percy, haciéndolo trastabillar y antes de salir volando, por una Bombarda en el pecho. Percy hizo temblar el puente y creó un precipicio, haciendo que las tropas del enemigo retrocedieran. Tras hacerlo retroceder, escucharon de Michael Yew que estaban en un hotel, donde pretendían ayudar a los heridos, pero necesitaban a un miembro de la Cabaña de Apolo, así que Percy llevó a Will Solace, encontrándose con Nico a medio camino, el cual los siguió y dijo que luego les contaría, porqué estaba tan decaído.

Will curó a varios heridos, entre ellos a Annabeth, al tiempo que ella hablaba con una de sus hermanas y planificaban una mejor estrategia, que la que tenían, justo cuando recibieron ayuda del Olimpo. Pues Hefesto, acababa de hacerles llegar, de forma misteriosa, más armas.

Al mismo tiempo Silena, convencía a una poco a poco recuperada Annabeth, la cual era curada por Will, de dejarle tomar un Pegaso y permitirle volar hasta el Campamento, para intentar convencer a la cabaña de Ares de auxiliarles. Al mismo tiempo, tres chicos y tres chicas, llegaron al lugar, tenían camisetas del Campamento Mestizo, pero en color negro, diciendo ser enviados por su madre, Bía, la diosa de la fuerza y la violencia.

En medio de sombras, llegó Nico, quien fue abrazado por un cariñoso… ¿Desde cuándo Will y Nico eran TAN cercanos? y junto a ellos, una resucitada Bianca.

Bianca, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos siempre habían sido negros, pero ahora carecían de brillo, llevaba una chaqueta blanca y un pantalón negro, típico en las Cazadoras de Artemisa y resultó ser una grandiosa estratega, dando consejos a Annabeth sobre como proseguir y donde atacar, les sonrió a Annabeth, Percy, Nico y Harry, para luego comenzar a explicar que, al morir fue bendecida por Melínoe, la diosa griega de los fantasmas y ahora ella poseía una espada, la cual era capaz de matar cualquier cosa, alzó la espada de metal tan negro como el carbón. Artemisa apareció y abrazó a su resucitada Cazadora, la cual hizo una reverencia y montó un caballo esquelético, uniéndose a sus hermanas.

―Percy ―dijo Annabeth ―Hace… cuando estábamos por bajar al laberinto, un debilitado Luke, vino a verme. Dijo que yo tenía el arma capaz de matar a Cronos, pero no me dijo nada más.

― ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué pueda ser? ―preguntó Percy.

―Solo… un obsequio suyo ―dijo ella, sacando su cuchillo de batalla y entregándoselo a Percy ―Percy yo… ―derramó algunas lagrimas ―Yo… no seré capaz. Veré su rostro y pensaré, que aun es mi amigo Luke, yo no podré ver el mal que habita en él, no podré ver a Cronos, no podré atacarlo en su punto débil. Por favor… dale el descanso, que merece Percy, por favor.

―Lo haré, te prometo… que salvaré su alma, que… te juro, que lo veremos en los Campos Elíseos, cuando terminemos nuestras vidas ―dijo Percy, antes de recibir un abrazo de Annabeth y muchos besos en el rostro.

―Percy ―dijo Thalía ―Cada vez que Cronos realiza un ataque, cada que ralentiza o adelanta el tiempo, necesita reposo. Por otro lado, mis cazadoras, están tratando de no darle descanso al enemigo.

―Entiendo, gracias Thalía ―dijo Percy.

―Percy ―dijo Jake Mason ―Cronos, ha aparecido, donde tú has estado. Como si…

―Como si tuviera un espía ―dijo Harry enfadado ―Malditos traidores.

Nico, tratando de romper el hielo, contó a su hermana, que intentó comunicarse con el espíritu de su madre, pero eso Bianca ya lo sabía y estuvieron hablando en italiano, sobre lo ocurrido en esa reunión, Bianca conocía esa memoria, en la cual su padre, trató de convencer a su madre, Maria Di Ángelo, de acompañarlo al Inframundo, para salvarla durante la II Guerra Mundial, pero Maria se negó, diciendo que el Inframundo no era lugar para criar un hijo, así que le habló de un desierto en el cual el tiempo no transcurría, la mujer le dijo que era el más grande dios de todos, el más honorable, el más amable y el más cariñoso hacia sus familias. La casa fue destruida, Maria murió antes de que el dios pudiera alzar un muro para salvarla. Uno de los sirvientes de Hades, sacó a los niños de allí y Hades maldijo al Oráculo de Delfos, condenándole a que nunca jamás podría volver a tener un receptáculo humano, mientras que otro sirviente tomaba el cuerpo de la fallecida Maria y, según las ordenes del dios, se le aplicarían los ritos funerarios.

Percy tuvo un encuentro con Prometeo, quien se ofreció rendirse y así la pérdida de los dioses sería menos. Menos de ellos caerían, Prometeo tocó la frente de Percy, permitiéndole ver la infancia de Luke.

―_Ustedes, los hijos de los dioses deben encontrar su propio camino, Luke ―dijo Hermes ―Nosotros no deberíamos de intervenir tantas veces, como si hacen ciertos dioses de ciertas culturas, los cuales malcrían a sus hijos._

―_Cada año, te he llamado un total de setecientas ochenta veces, he rezado sin parar para que aparecieras y nada ―dijo un Luke de siete años, con bastante enojo hacía el hombre ante él._

―_No la desprecies, Luke ―dijo Hermes, mirando a May, quien estaba cocinando ―Era por tu propio bien, para evitar que fueras atacado._

―_Crecer en las calles, cuidando de mi mismo y matando monstruos. Con mi madre demente. Podrías haber ayudado, cuando ella… ―miró a su madre ―Cuando ella sufría uno de sus ataques, cuando me sacudía y me hablaba de mi destino._

Solo para que Prometeo fuera apuñalado por la espalda, por Ethan Nakamura, quien miraba a Percy, pero algo le decía a Percy, que no buscaba hablar directamente con él, sino tratarlo como el representante de los dioses mayores ―Deseo respeto, Jackson. ¿Solo porque mi madre es una diosa menor, debía aceptar estar apretujado en la cabaña de Hermes?

―Némesis es la diosa de la venganza, no debería sorprenderme esto, ¿mereces ese respeto? ―dijo Percy, listo para luchar.

― ¡Representa el equilibrio! ―alzó la voz Ethan ―Si alguien tiene demasiada suerte, ella baja los humos y viceversa.

―Y te quitó un ojo ―dijo Percy.

―Al menos, mi sacrificio vino desde el amor ―dijo Harry, mostrando su dedo anular postizo y se acercó a Ethan ―Nosotros necesitábamos ayuda para atravesar el laberinto y ofrecí un sacrificio de carne, desde mi más profundo afecto hacía mi madre ―sacó la piedra de Asclepios y la apoyó sobre el parche de Ethan, antes de liberar su poder mágico y luego le quitó el parche a Ethan, quien se llevó la mano derecha, cerca del glóbulo ocular ―Percy, Annabeth… ―fue más que suficiente, para que los tres ignoraran completamente a Ethan y dieran paso a combatir a los monstruos y otros Semidioses y monstruos, que acompañaban que estaban junto a Prometeo, quien tampoco se movió, ni fue atacado, dejó una jarra en el suelo, que sacó de entre sus ropas y cuando la masacre finalizó, todos lo miraron, Prometeo no parecía querer combatir.

―Se dice… que Pandora abrió una caja, pero en realidad, abrió esto, una jarra y dentro, solo quedó la esperanza. Entre tantos males, un bien quedó junto a la humanidad, mientras que los males se repartían en el mundo mortal ―dijo Prometeo, antes de girarse y marcharse, sin ningún ataque, sin ninguna otra palabra o lección.

―Vamos por Cronos, diezmemos al autentico ejercito ―dijo Harry, todos asintieron y se giraron, un Pegaso salió de la nada y se acercó a Percy.

―Gracias ―dijo Percy acariciándole el rostro ―Es un mensaje de Gwen: Mientras nosotros luchamos aquí, en Manhattan, los romanos están masacrando una parte de los Titanes en el Monte Otis y están muy cerca de destruir el Trono de Cronos, cuando lo consigan, van a decírnoslo.

― ¿Qué significa? ―preguntó Annabeth.

―Que Luke dejará de existir, al tiempo que podremos acabar con Cronos, pues será mortal ―dijo Percy, sin atreverse a mirar a la hija de Atenea.

Los ojos de Annabeth se abrieron y la espada casi se le escapa de la mano.


	68. Ares y Atenea II

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**68: Ares y Atenea II**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Percy, finalmente comprendió, mientras descansaba, cómo y porqué nadie había vuelto a tomar el manto como Oráculo.

En resumen: la última mujer en ocupar su lugar, no le advirtió a Hades de que la guerra llegaría hasta el hogar donde él convivía con su amada Maria Di Ángelo y eso llevó a que ella muriera, pero él, logró levantar un escudo de sombras, que lo protegió, junto a sus hijos. Inmediatamente, despues de eso, maldijo al Oráculo, jurando que nunca jamás, ninguna otra mujer, podría ser la portadora de su espíritu.

Y por respetar, la promesa a su amada Maria, envió a Nico y a Bianca al Hotel Casino Loto por 70 años, aunque ellos creyeron que solo fue un mes y despues, los envió al Colegio Internado Meriwhater.

Luego de muchos años, sin que una nueva portadora llegara a ser el receptáculo del alma del Oráculo, Maria Castellán lo intentó, solo para ser maldecida y enloquecer.

Ethan reportaba la muerte de Prometeo, entonces Cronos entró en su mente, retrocediendo el tiempo, pero Mnemósine, madre de las Musas y diosa de la memoria, hizo que Cronos viera a Ethan batallar valientemente contra los Campistas y viera caer a dos tercios de su ejército, haciéndolo enfurecer y dejar en paz a Ethan. Siendo encubriendo, la traición del hijo de Némesis y su alianza con el Campamento Mestizo.

Al mismo tiempo, la Dracaena dijo a Cronos, que la "sorpresa", estaba lista. Solo para que un relincho estridente se escuchara y Cronos saliera a ver qué pasaba, lanzando un grito de ira, al ver morir Al Águila de Cáucaso y dicha muerte, así como la transformación de las plumas, en gotas de sangre, simbolizaban la muerte (o desmembramiento) de Océano, pues Cronos, los había vinculado a ambos, creyendo que el poder de estos sería mayor, pero se había equivocado y había perdido a un Titán y a un Monstruo, siendo esta perdida, catastrófica.

El Titán del Tiempo, comenzaba a perder los estribos.

Sabía que tenía poco tiempo, antes de que los Olímpicos pudieran vencer a Tifón y con los estúpidos mestizos avanzando en sus estúpidas batallas... sabía que poco a poco, estaba perdiendo más y más.

Ante un grupo compuesto por las cazadoras de Artemisa, varios miembros de la Casa de Atenea y varios que habían recibido su bendición, había un único Lestrigón, era el comandante de aquella fuerza de ataque, al que pronto le aparecieron los refuerzos y se arrojaron contra ellos. Pero Annabeth estaba al mando y junto a ella, estaba Thalía Grace, con un puñado de Cazadoras de Artemisa y también llegaron las _actuales_ Amazonas: Hijas de Ares que se destacaban por encima de otras y que eran similares a las Cazadoras de Artemisa, pero sí se permitían a sí mismas el tener relaciones con los hombres.

Las fuerzas de Cronos, marchaban en una formación de Falange, mientras que las Cazadoras lanzaban flechas desde puntos altos y Percy provocaba terremotos sobre sus enemigos, al tiempo que las Amazonas esperaban en momento justo para atacar, todas en una formación Tortuga, un grupo de Amazonas, miembros de la Cabaña de Atenea formaron una fila de escudos al frente y pronto hicieron un cuadrado compacto, con muchos de ellos, además de formar un techo, para evitar flechas, logrando así dar un golpe devastador a las Tropas de Cronos, que cayeron antes de que Percy y los demás, pudieran entender casi nada.

Pronto, el sonido de los caballos, vehículos y aviones de guerra de distintas épocas, rompieron el silencio, las tropas enviadas por Hades habían llegado al Campo de Batalla a favor del Olimpo.

Hiperión se lanzó contra Percy, pero este ya estaba preparado para recibirlo, enterrando al Contracorriente en el suelo y luego alzando el arma, arrojándole polvo a los ojos, dejando al Titán enceguecido y con un movimiento rápido, clavó a Contracorriente en la rodilla de Hiperión, haciéndolo gritar de dolor, pronto Percy pudo crear una tormenta, haciendo que Hiperión no pudiera atacar y recibiera cientos de flechas de las Cazadoras de Artemisa y fuera cortado por los valientes miembros de la casa de Atenea, los cuales lo atacaban por momentos, logrando hacerle cortes sangrantes. Percy generó una tormenta de agua y viento alrededor de Hiperión, impidiéndole moverse, los Sátiros comenzando a tocar sus flautas y cientos de plantas, desde enredaderas, hasta, comenzaron a atacar a Hiperión y a los otros enemigos. Percy pudo extender su tormenta y hacer que los otros soldados de Cronos (menos Ethan, quien acababa de convertirse en un miembro del Ejercito Olímpico-Mestizo), sufrieran el mismo ataque que Hiperión, quien intentaba contraatacar con su luz, pero le era imposible, solo podía escuchar como sus hombres eran masacrados, mientras que él sangraba y continuaba siendo herido, pronto, Percy controló la sal marina, extrayéndola del subsuelo, para asombro de todos y la arrojó sobre Hiperión, haciendo que la misma ardiera en las heridas del Titán, pronto, el titán comenzó a ser cubierto por corteza, gracias a los Sátiros, quienes habían estado tocando música y pronto, otros Semidioses, dioses menores y titanes, presentes, obtuvieron su misma suerte.

―Su estúpida Aeroquinesis, su estúpida Hidroquinesis, su estúpida Herboquinesis, no pueden contener a un titán ―gritó Hiperión, pero pronto, comenzó a gritar de dolor, cuando su piel fue transformándose en madera― ¡Deténganse! ―ordenó― ¡Yo, soy Hiperión, soy el titán de la luz, soy…! ―la madera cubrió su boca, mientras él miraba horrorizado, como su piel acababa por volverse madera.

―Eres un precioso Arce ―dijo Grover, varios Sátiros y espíritus de la naturaleza, cayeron al suelo, algunos desmayados y otros respirando agotados. Aquel arce parecía tener unos seis metros de diámetro ―Vayan ―les dijo ―Cuando… cuando recuperemos el aliento… los alcanzaremos.

El chillido de un cerdo se escuchó y justamente, una cerda gigante, apareció y casi aplasta a un campista de Atenea, era la Cerda de Clazmonia, la cual había aterrorizado muchas ciudades.

Las cazadoras de Artemisa, salieron tras la cerda y con ellas, Percy quien tomó un lazo de uno de los hermanos de Annabeth, saliendo tras de ella, logrando aferrarse a una de sus alas y en eso, llegó Blackjack para ayudarle.

En otro lugar, cerca de la sede de la organización de las Naciones Unidas, Harry empuñó su espada y la de un semidiós enemigo, al cual había tenido que matar. Una gran cantidad de magia griega se reunía allí, por consecuencia allí, había un monstruo.

Y mala suerte, que ese monstruo estuviera atrayéndolo, hacía una trampa. Harry trató de esquivarle, pero la criatura fue más fuerte y le golpeó con su martillo, mandando a Harry a la distancia, Lago apareció en ese momento, siendo rodeado por una luz blanca y, cuando la luz se deshizo, se había transformado en una Esfinge: Tenía torso de mujer, un par de alas en la espalda y de la cintura para abajo era una leona, sin dudarlo, Harry le pasó su espada, mientras él empuñaba su lanza y junto a su amiga, atacaron al monstruo, era un Bucentauro, un Centauro, pero que de la cintura para abajo, no era un caballo, sino un toro y la criatura culpaba a Hera por haberlo atado a un lugar desconocido para Harry y Lago, mientras decía que se vengaría matando a Harry, pero él y Lago esquivaban y contraatacaban a la criatura, logrando esquivarle y atacarle, solo cuando uno de los dos le entretenía lo suficiente o cuando Harry usaba aquella rara habilidad suya, para hacer que aparecieran, de forma espontanea plumas de pavorreal, que entorpecían la visión del Bucentauro, logrando Harry degollar a la criatura y Lago atravesarle el pecho, matándolo, solo para ser ambos rodeados por varios guerreros esqueletos, pero se escuchó en ese momento una voz.

―Alto ―dijo, los guerreros se arrodillaron ante Hades ―Vayan por las cabezas del Ejercito Titán ―los guerreros se retiraron.

―Tío Hades, soy sincero: No creí que vinieras a apoyarnos ―dijo Harry ―Creí que apoyarías al abuelo, con tal…

― ¿Creías que me uniría a él, para conseguir el trono de los cielos? ―preguntó su tío. El semidiós asintió ―No soy tan estúpido, Harry. A pesar de que ellos me dieron la espalda, yo no lo daré.

―Gracias ―dijo el pelinegro.

―Voy a disfrutar dándote muerte y arrojándote al Tártaro, Hades ―dijo una voz.

―Ker, diosa de la muerte violenta ―dijo Hades.

―Pues será la suya ―dijo Harry, Hades sonrió y Ker se lanzó contra ellos, con espada en mano, pero el sonido de un chasquido retumbó en la sede de las Naciones Unidas y la espada de Ker, se vio transformada en un girasol, permitiéndole a Harry y a Hades matarla ―Wow. ¿Lo has hecho tú, tío?

―No yo ―dijo Hades, antes de apuntar hacia arriba, en un carro de batalla griego, estaban Deméter y Perséfone, las cuales liberaban su magia olímpica e iban transformando las armas del enemigo, en girasoles.

― ¡FUEGO! ―se escuchó, Harry se giró y varios soldados de distintas épocas, habían disparado sus armas, barriendo con una parte del ejército enemigo.

Se escuchó el chillido de un cerdo y un estruendo, que hizo mover la tierra, al girarse, Harry vio a Percy Jackson, dándole muerte a una cerda gigante.

―Percy ―saludó Harry sonriente.

―Harry ―dijo Percy ―Escucha, tengo una misión suicida, para dos… invulnerables como nosotros.

―Te escucho ―dijo Harry, preparado para todo.

―Tú y yo, vamos tras el abuelo a matarlo ―dijo Percy, con una sonrisa que no iba a menguar.

―Será mejor que nos demos prisa ―dijo Harry ―Tifón aun no se detiene y el abuelo tampoco.

―Lo sé ―dijo Percy ―El problema… es que se nos necesita en todas partes, Harry...

―Los Nórdicos han llegado en nuestra ayuda ―avisó Iris, desde quien sabe donde ―O al menos, una parte de ellos, pues una parte de los propios Nórdicos, estaban en el Monte Otis, junto a los Romanos.

―Yo voy por Tifón, tú por el abuelo ―dijo Harry ―Mátalo Percy. Aunque signifique matar lo que pueda quedar de Luke, aunque despues te ganes el odio de Hermes, esta batalla no puede continuar. Ve al Olimpo.

―Lo haré ―dijo Percy ―Ten cuidado.

―Lo tendré ―dijo Harry, antes de sacar su varita y apuntar hacia un par de Semidioses enemigos― **¡Avada Kedavra!** ―una esfera de magia verde, salió hacía ambos, acabando con sus vidas.

Al mismo tiempo, en Hogwarts, estaba Mary ante Antonin Dolohov, quien empuñaba la varita de Tom Ryddle y acababa de enterarse por la chica, que Harry Potter, su hermano mayor (ella no estaba segura de cuál de ellos eral el autentico primogénito de James Potter, pero desde su punto de vista, Harry era más importante que ella), había destruido la Varita de Saúco, tras desarmar a Dumbledore en 1995. Un furioso Dolohov, por la osadía del hermano de la chica, la atacó con un Avada Kedavra, Mary le miró como si fuera un idiota y su propia varita, liberó un hechizo, que evitó que el mismo siguiera su camino hacia ella, aquello enfureció aun más a Dolohov, pero no era él, quien tenía la bendición de Selene, la diosa de la luna y una diosa menor de la magia, las palabras brotaron de la garganta de la chica, por sí solas― **¡Apó ton ánthropo stin téfra! (De humano a Ceniza)** ―el rayo rojo, se volvió una esfera de luz azul.

― ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ―preguntó un Dolohov confundido, mientras la esfera de luz ganaba terreno y lentamente, quebraba el Avada Kedavra, hasta llegar a él y convertirlo en una estatua de ceniza, antes de que el aire se la llevara.

Mary arrojó su espada al aire, tan alto como pudo y luego, le apuntó con la varita― ¡Geminio! ―donde antes había solo una espada, pronto habían cientos, las cuales llovieron sobre las criaturas mágicas, masacrándolas en segundos.

Todos comenzaron a lanzar vítores, ante la victoria. Pero Mary se relamió los labios, ansiosa, mientras recuperaba su espada e iba a buscar a sus padres, su padre le lanzó un objeto, la chica atrapó el Galeón y luego miró a su padre confundida, solo para sentir como si un garfio le agarrara por detrás del ombligo y la comprimiera.

El Galeón, era un Traslador, que la llevó al Campo de Batalla, gracias a la firma mágica de Harry, la chica gritó asustada, esquivando a un Minotauro que casi le da una cornada y lo decapitó, mientras trataba de entender, donde rayos, estaba sus compañeros.


	69. Ares y Atenea III

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**69: Ares y Atenea III**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Colloshoo Maximus! ―exclamaron Harry y Lou, mientras que las tropas avanzaban, provocando que las tropas del Ejercito Titán se tropezaran, cuando los pies se pegaban al suelo y se iban de bruces al suelo, mientras eran malheridos, Harry se permitió sonreír, cuando vio que sus compañeros no tenían intenciones de matar a los Semidioses.

No así con los dioses, titanes y monstruos enemigos.

―Harry ―dijo Lou, él le miró y vio a una parte del ejercito Titán ir hacía ellos, pero eran monstruos.

― **¡Diffindo Maximus!** ―exclamó Harry, mientras que algunos monstruos perdían sus brazos con los que empuñaban sus armas u otros eran decapitados.

Lou sonrió: su novio actuaba con un gran honor, pero también actuaba como se necesitaba en esa batalla, además: eran monstruos― **¡Diffindo Totallus!** ―exclamó, al ver a una horda de monstruos yendo hacía ellos, matándolos en el acto.

Mientras que Harry y Lou, hacían que el ejército titán perdiera cada vez más efectivos, Percy, Thalía, Nico y Annabeth, cazaban a todos los enemigos, uno tras otro, ya a Percy no le importaba si eran Semidioses o monstruos o dioses (al menos de que algún semidiós o dios, decidiera volverse al lado correcto de esa guerra), simplemente los decapitaba con Contracorriente, el grupo entero, iba hacía el Empire State, para defender el Olimpo.

**Recuerdo**

―_Más te vale volver con vida ―dijo Mary agitada._

―_Por mí, no te preocupes. Solo necesito obligar a que se maten entre ellos, una habilidad que tengo muy bien preparada ―dijo Harry sonriéndole a su hermana._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Harry comenzó a susurrar algo. Una canción, mientras que Lou sentía como el ambiente se llena cada vez más…

Con magia y al final, fue tanta, que todos podían sentir la densidad en el aire, mientras que Harry parecía bajar su guardia, al tiempo que los monstruos y otros enemigos, comenzaban a masacrarse entre ellos, ignorándolos, así, se unieron a Percy, Annabeth, Nico y Annabeth, mientras que corrían hacía el edificio, hasta que a Harry se le acabó el aliento y los monstruos comenzaron a seguirlos.

Pero Thalía, empleó la habilidad de su escudo, el cual tenía la cabeza de Medusa en él e infundía un aura de muerte, que alejaba a los monstruos, dándoles tiempo a sus compañeros, para masacrar a los monstruos y enemigos sobrevivientes, del control mental de Harry, dejando el espacio despejado, para recuperar el aliento, comer un poco de ambrosia y correr hacía el Empire State, pues el Olimpo estaba desprotegido.

En eso, aparecieron las Cazadoras, para auxiliarlos. Estaban listas, para morir literalmente defendiendo el Olimpo o más precisamente: el edificio Empire State, entonces, se escuchó un cuerno de guerra.

―No son las Cazadoras, estamos todas aquí ―dijo Thalía, quien se paró junto a Harry, podía ser que Hera fuera una… desgraciada (era la mejor de las palabras para describir a la reina), pero eso no significaba que ellos se fueran a llevar mal.

―Es el abuelo ―gruñó Harry, mirando con ira el maldito carro ―Necesitaré una flecha.

―Puedo darle a Cronos, si eso deseas chico ―dijo una de las Amazonas sonriente.

―A Cronos no. A las malditas ruedas de la carroza ―sin preguntar el porqué, una lluvia de flechas y lanzas, fueron contra Cronos, logrando un par de ellas impactar en las ruedas y causar que la misma carroza dorada, frenase en seco, aventando al rey de los Titanes al suelo.

Percy estaba seguro, de que este hubiera muerto de no ser porque su cuerpo era invulnerable, cosa que hizo enfadar a los Semidioses, Amazonas y Cazadoras, cuando lo recordaron.

Quirón llegó en ese momento, con un ejército de Centauros, Mary reconoció a algunos que originalmente, habían estado en el Bosque Prohibido y ahora, estaba allí auxiliándolos y el Ejercito Titán, al ver sus bajas, se retiró ante la orden de Cronos, Percy y Annabeth, ordenaron montar el campamento ante las puertas del Empire State y así se hizo.

―Quirón ―dijeron los Semidioses sonrientes.

―Gracias por auxiliarnos, Bane ―dijo Mary esperanzada, hablando a un centauro.

―Tu camino se ha cruzado con el de tu hermano, Mary Potter ―dijo Firenze mirándolos a ambos ―De una forma que será repudiada por muchos, pues él se ha ganado tu corazón.

―Dejemos la implicación del amor y el incesto para despues, Firenze ―dijo una voz muy familiar para Harry, Mary y Lou, quienes se giraron hacía una rubia muy conocida, la cual llevaba una camiseta que decía «Ser hija de Cupido, no me hace menos guerrera» ―Hola Harry.

―Hola Rita ―dijo él, mientras que el campamento comenzaba a ser alzado en el lugar, un rayo cruzó los cielos y explotó, en una luz dorada que iluminó los cielos con ese color.

―Los Olímpicos lo han logrado. Han acabado con Tifón y a Orcos ―dijo una sonriente Thalía.

―Una victoria más ―dijo Annabeth, con una sonrisa y Thalía asintió.

―Ethan Nakamura, está de nuestro lado. Ya lo ha demostrado ―dijo Percy ―Él piensa, que Luke aun sigue vivo y está refrenando a Cronos, que por eso él no puede detener el tiempo, sino solo… ralentizarlo.

― ¿Crees que dándole un par de buenos golpes en la cabeza, nos permitirían liberar a Luke, el tiempo suficiente para encontrar su punto débil y acabar con ambos? ―preguntó Harry, estaba agotado. Se estaba agotando rápidamente por la batalla, se le notaba en el rostro.

― ¡¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Potter?! ―preguntó Thalía enfadada ―Luke es nuestro amigo. Mío y de Annabeth.

―Luke traicionó al Olimpo y al Campamento, cuando mi tío te transformó en un árbol ―dijo Harry.

―Lo hizo para…

―Salvarte, lo sabemos ―dijo Annabeth ―Pero Luke no solo sufrió con tu perdida, sino porque su madre se volvió loca, luego de…

―Luego de intentar ser el receptáculo del Oráculo de Delfos ―informó Percy, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

―No solo eso ―dijo Mary ―Tuve una visión. Ni Zeus, ni el Oráculo, no auxiliaron a Hades cuando Maria Di Ángelo murió en un bombardeo durante la II Guerra Mundial.

―Hades maldijo al Oráculo, para que no pudiera volver a tener un receptáculo ―complemento Percy.

La Potter-Evans, se pasó una mano por el cabello ―Cuando Maria Castellán intentó volverse la Receptáculo del alma del Oráculo, sufrió la maldición y tiene… destellos del pasado, presente y futuro ―dijo Mary.

Nadie dijo nada.

La culpa recaía en los dioses.

Los dioses no sabían que Hades había maldecido al Oráculo y por ellos Mary Castellán acabó enloqueciendo.

Los dioses no habían auxiliado a Luke, el cual fue abandonado. Ni tampoco auxiliaron a Thalía, excepto convirtiéndola en un árbol.

Zeus, por algún motivo, desconfiaba de su hermano Hades y trató de matar a Nico y a Bianca cuando aun eran bebes.

―Hay una guerra que finiquitar ―dijo Harry ―Percy ―el pelinegro siguió a su amigo, con Annabeth y Lou más atrás. Pero, tras encontrar el coche de Paul, el padrastro de Percy, empujaron entre los cuatro (con ayuda de Quirón), hacía un extremo y Percy apagó el coche, dejando las llaves en el bolsillo de la camisa de Paul, mientras que ellos continuaban el camino, hasta que un helicóptero apareció, era Rachel Dare quien estaba a los mandos, tras sacar al piloto desmayado (dormido, más bien) de su asiento y aterrizó como bien pudo en una azotea, mientras que dos Pegasos y una esfinge llegaban al lugar, Lago miró a la chica, fijamente.

―Es una mortal, ¿Cómo es que está despierta? ―preguntó extrañada.

Harry sonrió― ¿No la recuerdas, Lago? ―la esfinge frunció el ceño, ese nombre ahora sonaba muy mal para ella (algo que Harry nunca había sabido, siempre creyó que era macho, por eso el nombre _Lago_) ―Es Rachel Dare, la conocimos durante la… aventura de encontrar a Artemisa y a mamá, cuando Artemisa fue puesta a sujetar el cielo.

―Oh, verdad ―dijo ella sonriente, mientras se peinaba ―Cuando le cortaste los tendones de la rodilla a Castellán y lo hiciste sujetar el cielo, amo.

― ¿Ahora tienen una amiga Esfinge? ―preguntó Elizabeth asombrada.

Percy miró Lago fijamente ―Ella… era la montura de Harry, ya sabes: el Hipogrifo de alas de Pavo Real ―Elizabeth sonrió.

―Sabía que ustedes… que Percy estaba en peligro, por eso vine ―dijo Elizabeth y…

―Annabeth está celosa ―dijeron Harry y Lago al mismo tiempo, mientras sonreían y la rubia parecía querer matarlos.

―Creo que… siempre complico todo ―dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa triste, mirando hacía donde había estado Annabeth.

―Descuida, cualquier ayuda se aprecia en estos momentos ―dijo Percy― ¿Cuál es el mensaje, que debes entregarme?

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó Elizabeth sorprendida.

―Por un sueño ―contestó él.

―Decía: "Perseo, tú no eres el héroe" ―contestó Elizabeth, mientras que Annabeth se alejaba, estaba celosa.

―Los celos deberían de ser, MÍ defecto fatídico, Chase ―dijo Harry sonriente, tras alcanzar a la rubia ―Ahora mismo, tenemos problemas más jodidos que tus celos por una mortal ―la rubia abrió la boca enfadada. ―Yo no soy quien está celoso de un mortal, que le coquetea a mi novia semidiosa y no coquetean, solo son amigos ―dijo Harry rápidamente ―Además, tengo un Harén.

―Hera te matará ―dijo Annabeth sonriente.

―No. No al menos, de que tenga un matrimonio con las tres y jure cuidar de ellas ―dijo él ―Eso, siempre y cuando, yo no acabe muriendo en manos del abuelo.

― ¿Realmente tenemos oportunidades contra Cronos? ―preguntó Annabeth.

―Ellos dos, se han bañado en el Estigio, pero deben de poseer un lugar vulnerable o hubieran muerto, en el fondo de esas aguas ―dijo Harry, Annabeth abrió la boca, para hablar ―En mi caso, fue la sangre hirviente de un dragón, el cual no debería de existir. Por eso, fui tras él y el bañarme en su sangre... cosa de mi madre. Si no te sientes capaz, deja que nosotros nos encarguemos.

―Será cosa de distraerlo y contraatacar ―dijo Mary llegando, con una sonrisa en los labios ―Mi hermano y yo, tenemos conocimiento de un hechizo, el cual multiplica las cosas, será solo… multiplicar nuestras armas… literalmente y manejarlas a distancia.

― ¿Para hacer qué? ―preguntó Annabeth temerosa.

―Apuñalarlo en todos los ángulos que nos sea posible ―dijo Percy ―Tiene que tener un lugar vulnerable, por fuerza. Y hay que encontrarlo, antes de que Cronos obtenga el control total de ese cuerpo y nos mate a todos.

**Mar y Humanidad vs Tiempo.**


	70. Ares y Atenea IV

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**70: Ares y Atenea IV**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Aunque a nadie le gustaba (o al menos, a Annabeth no le gustaba), se formó un equipo con los mejores: Percy, Harry, Lou, las hermanas Garden (Katie y Miranda –hijas de Deméter–), Jake Mason, Thalía Grace, Mary Potter, Malcolm Pace: hermano de Annabeth y (para sorpresa de todos), Annabeth Chase.

―Será casi imposible que puedan atacarlo en todos los ángulos, Percy ―dijo Quirón.

―Es una locura, lo sabemos ―dijo Percy, los otros miembros de la misión se miraron, pero nadie dudaba en qué debían hacer ―Pero, no existe ninguna otra forma, pues es invulnerable, al menos de que podamos… atacarlo en cada lugar existente del cuerpo.

―No nos faltan espadas, Percy ―dijo Jake sonriente, antes de chasquear los dedos y hacer que cientos de espadas aparecieran a su alrededor ―Nos falta gente.

―Telequinesis ―murmuró una asombrada Katie― ¿Puedes hacerlo en combate? ―él asintió.

―Hay otro problema ―dijo Percy.

―Díganme que sigo dormida, por favor ―pidió Thalía, pues, acercándose a su posición venía una serpiente gigante de color rojo, que echaba fuego por la boca. El Drakon eran más antiguo que los propios Dragones y este, gracias a Rachel, sabían que tenía un destino especial: morir a manos de un hijo de Ares, por tal razón, Silena, trataría de llegar al Campamento, para convencer a Clarisse de unirse a ellos en la batalla y matar a esa cosa.

Percy intentó hacer una broma; una comparación de lo que sentía: «Con un Drakkon te quedas congelado en plan "Hay-dioses-esa-cosa-va-a-devorarme" y con una Gorgona es en plan "Soy-una-estatua-de-piedra"»; pero no funcionó de mucho.

Lou se paró junto a Harry, mientras jugaba con su espada, Annabeth se pasó una mano por el cabello y comentó «Lo que tiene el ser la novia de Percy Jackson: enfrentar a un Drakkon, de cara y sin estrategias elaboradas»

―Acabas de insultar a tu supuesto novio, Chase ―dijo una divertida Lou, pasándose la lengua por los dientes.

―Llevamos tanto tiempo nosotros juntos, como Harry y tú ―le espetó Annabeth.

―Dejemos para despues, ese tipo de charlas, chicas ―dijo Harry asustado― _"Hermano Ares, si me escuchas… ayúdame"_ ―rezó apurado.

La señorita O'Leary, la perra del infierno de Percy atacó al Drakon, pero sin poder hacerle ningún daño, sus garras rechinaron en el Drakon, la perra escaló y le mordió el cuello, pero sin afectarlo, hasta que, de alguna forma, el Drakon chilló (de dolor, aparentemente) y se golpeó la cabeza, contra un edificio, por prestarle más atención a la señorita O'Leary que a todo lo demás.

― ¡Láncense sobre él, usen las espadas para descamarlo y entiérrensela! ―gritó Annabeth. Los otros tres, obedecieron sin rechistar y mientras que ellos descamaban a una serpiente, la cual claramente solo estaba aturdida y le clavaban sus espadas por el cuerpo; el resto del Campamento Mestizo, se lanzaba sobre las tropas enemigas. Percy, con su típica locura, se movió rápidamente por el cuerpo y cuello del animal, hasta alcanzar uno de sus ojos y enterrar su espada en él, inmediatamente, clavó la espada, en el otro ojo.

Los demás campistas, comenzaron a retroceder, mientras que el enemigo avanzaba, justo cuando la cabaña de Ares llegaba al campo de batalla, dando un grito de guerra: « ¡Por Ares y por el Olimpo!»

― ¡ARES A MÍ! ―gritó Clarisse, con una voz chillona, quien en menos de un minuto, estaba en un carro, empalando monstruos enemigos y al otro, estaba sobre la cabeza del Drakon, enterrándole su lanza en el cerebro, haciendo que se balanceara de dolor, mientras que, de alguna forma lograba maniobrar la cabeza de la bestia, la cual escupió acido y veneno, sobre las tropas del ejercito titán, antes de morir.

Y con el Drakon, también murió Clarisse, pues lo último que pudo hacer esa criatura, fue escupirle acido en la cara.

― ¡Maldita sea, no! ―gritó una chica junto a Percy, pero no tenía sentido, pues Clarisse acababa de sacrificarse y matar al Drakon, pero acababa de aparecerse junto a Percy maldiciendo y corriendo hacía su "gemela", mientras conseguían quitarle a la malherida el casco, solo para que vomitara sangre, pues se había golpeado la espalda contra un edificio, cuando, en un último intento por matar a la chica, el Drakkon se había azotado la cabeza contra un edificio.

La Clarisse que acababa de llegar, agarró la cabeza de la que estaba medio-muerta, esta era más delgada y un hechizo volvió su rostro irreconocible por un instante, mientras que el cabello rojizo y cortó, era reemplazado por el cabello negro y largo. Era Silena Beauregard, la mejor y (quizás) única amiga de Clarisse.

La verdadera se levantó lentamente y completamente furiosa, se arrojó contra la bestia, cubriéndose con su escudo, el cual no se vio afectado por el veneno, escaló hacía la cabeza de la bestia o más bien, hacía su cuello, empuñando su espada y la de Silena, para luego, girar alrededor del cuello y nuca del monstruo, decapitándolo en un segundo.

― ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ―gritó Clarisse, la cual en un momento, estaba matando a una serpiente de unos _580_ metros y ahora, estaba junto a su amiga.

―La cabaña… solo… solo a ti… te seguirían ―dijo Silena ―Pero… por favor… entiende ―escupió sangre ―Entiende… los… los necesitamos… los necesitamos a… a todos… ―un par de hijos de Hermes, junto con Harry, se pusieron a su alrededor, tratando de detener el veneno, con lo mejor que tenían, pero no funcionaba. A Silena lentamente, se le escapaba la vida ―No. No los culpes ellos… ellos querían creer que… que eras tú ―Clarisse se permitió llorar y agarró la cabeza de la chica ―Cuando… cuando él… cuando Charles murió… mi mundo… el mundo perdió su belleza para mí. Él… Cronos me… me juró, que podía… que podía revivirlo yo… yo fui su espía ―nadie la acusó, nadie dijo nada, solo dejaron a Silena y a Clarisse, en su momento, pero por lo que pudo ver Harry, nadie tenía el rostro contrariado en ira o algo así, todos solo daban su pésame en silencio. ―Por favor… el campamento… es nuestro… hogar. De todos… nosotros. Son… nuestros… padres… por favor… Clarisse ―le tendió la mano y ella la agarró, la pelinegra volvió su mirada ―Pe… Percy… ―el hijo de Poseidón caminó a zancadas, se arrodilló junto a Silena y le agarró la otra mano ―Por... por favor…

―Gracias… ―dijo Clarisse ―Gracias, por haber sido… mi amiga ―la pelinegra sonrió y dio su último aliento, susurró algo que solo Percy pudo escuchar y luego, la vieron ponerse de pie ―Es una heroína ―dijo ahora en voz más alta y para todos, todos aceptaron tales palabras ―Vamos… lucharemos en su honor. Venceremos por ella y por el Olimpo. Era una heroína, ¿me escucharon? ―todos asintieron. Nico apareció y movió sus manos, mientras que una niebla negra se formaba en sus manos y luego descendía hasta cubrir el cuerpo de Silena, quedando la chica en un ataúd negro, con el nombre de la joven y debajo la palabra Heroína, en griego antiguo, despues, desapareció.

―Vamos, Clarisse ―dijo Percy, ella asintió.

―Cronos pagará por esto ―sentenció ella.

Todos quedaron maravillados, con el estilo de lucha aguerrido de los hijos de Ares, pero, en realidad, era la ira y frustración de una chica la cual acababa de perder a la persona que más apreciaba. Clarisse solo pudo ser descrita como un demonio, no vistió su armadura, no empuñó su lanza, solo con su espada, despachó a un pelotón de monstruos, ella sola, sin ayuda de nadie.

―Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Lou, Mary ―dijo Sherman, hermano mayor de Clarisse ―Vayan al Olimpo y esperen a Cronos allí. Nosotros nos ocuparemos del resto.

― ¿Ha quedado alguien en el Campamento? ―preguntó Percy.

―Todos estamos aquí ―dijo Chris Rodríguez, de la cabaña de Hermes ―Argos, el Dragón Peleo y varios espíritus de la naturaleza, junto a un puñado de los mejores Sátiros, por órdenes de tu amigo...

―Grover ―dijo Percy.

―Al parecer, algo ocurrió cuando Silena trajo a la cabaña de Ares, un ataque que no pudimos prever de ningún modo ―dijo Chris, pasándose una mano por la cara ―Los Sátiros ancianos fueron asesinados, pero… Grover, lideró a los demás Sátiros y espíritus de la naturaleza, ahora, parece ser el nuevo anciano o rey o… lo que sea.

―Cuando Clarisse se canse ―dijo Harry ―Por favor, recen a Lisa ―entonces sonrió ―Clarisse está destrozando pelotón por pelotón ―los hijos de Ares rieron y agarraron sus armas.

―Lo haremos, Harry ―juró Sherman ―Vete ―ellos cinco, los cuatro Semidioses y la Legada, tomaron camino hacía el Olimpo.

Con la caída de sus monstruos más poderosos y con sus dioses y semidioses siendo barridos en plena quinta avenida, Cronos iría en pocos minutos al Olimpo. Mejor esperar al viejo, arriba y preparados para el combate final.


	71. Mar y Humanidad vs Tiempo

**Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Las Crónicas del Campamento Mestizo pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**71: Mar y Humanidad vs Tiempo**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La primera planta estaba desierta, pues el portero había desaparecido. Seguramente los mortales, estarían dormidos en los pisos inferiores, pero, aun así, el Olimpo estaba desprotegido, pues los dioses estaban combatiendo a los otros aliados de Cronos. Entraron en el ascensor, sin resistencia y presionaron el botón del piso 600…

La música del ascensor, no servía para darles el valor de poder hacerle frente al señor del tiempo.

―Él es invulnerable ―dijo Annabeth, para luego mirar a ambos pelinegros ―Como ustedes ―ellos asintieron― ¿Cómo van a vencerlo?

―Algún punto del cuerpo, debe de atarte a la vida, un punto de tu cuerpo debe de ser vulnerable, pues aun estás vivo y pides la bendición de la muerte ―dijo Percy, casi parecía que carecía de voz ―Sin ese punto, entonces mueres en las aguas del Estigia.

―Percy ―dijo Harry, levemente nervioso ―Recuerda la señal azul para tu madre.

―Aun no hemos triunfado ―dijo Percy duramente.

―Mejor…―Nico respiró, le faltaba el aire ―Mejor tenla a la mano. La esperanza, es algo que no debemos perder a lo largo de la batalla contra… ―nuevamente se le fue la voz. Will Solace, quien se había escabullido de alguna forma dentro (seguramente fue llevado por Nico mediante el Viaje de Sombras), le apretó ligeramente la mano a Nico, dándole fuerzas y haciendo que Nico desenfundara su arma.

―Somos seis contra uno, ganaremos ―dijo Thalía.

―Sin la esperanza de ganar y de mirar hacía el mañana, no somos nada ―dijo Harry, todos asintieron, el sonido de la campana, de que estaban en la sala del trono, se escuchó, tomaron una respiración, desenfundaron sus armas y caminaron hacía el frente.

― "_Thalía, cúbrenos con tus flechas"_ ―pidió Annabeth susurrando. No vaya a ser que Cronos los escuche.

― "_Yo la acompañaré"_ ―dijo Will. Nico asintió, se acercó al rubio y lo besó con fuerza, hasta que los labios les dolieron. Annabeth le saltó encima al cuello a Percy y lo llenó de besos en la mejilla.

― "_No voy a besarte, lo tengo prohibido/lo tienes prohibido, buena suerte" _ ―se susurraron Harry y Thalía mirándose mutuamente, mientras se sonreían. Will y Thalía lograron escalar unas columnas y apuntaron a su abuelo, el cual estaba en el centro del salón.

― "_Tenias razón, sobre Luke"_ ―susurró Annabeth.

―Atenea, auxílianos ―rogaron Percy y Harry, mientras eran revestidos por sus ropas blancas de batalla.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Will, Thalía, Harry vs Cronos.

― ¡Creí en ti! ―ese fue el grito de batalla de Annabeth, al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra Cronos.

― ¡Annabeth! ―gritó Percy e intentó ir en su ayuda, pero fue sujetado y se giró enfadado hacía Nico― ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

― ¡Es tu plan, Percy, síguelo! ―dijo Harry, antes de soltarlo y arrojarse contra Cronos, seguido por el resto, justo antes de que una gran cantidad de chispas multicolores rodearan al rey del monte Otis, Harry sonrió― ¡Lou, llegaste!

― ¡Atrapado! ―fueron las voces de Lou y Mary, mientras ambas se materializaban, como parte de aquellas chispas, tratando de apuñalar cada una un hombro de Cronos.

Harry le enterró su espada en el vientre.

Percy en el lado derecho del pecho.

Nico usó su Viaje de Sombras y le apuñaló en la base de la espalda.

Las flechas de Will en el omoplato izquierdo.

Thalía en la frente, con una precisión que asustó a más de uno.

Solo para que todos fueran repelidos y expulsados hacia atrás, su enemigo había absorbido el impacto del ataque y los había arrojado un par de centímetros hacía atrás.

Cronos trató de alcanzarlos con su guadaña, pero una sonrisa petulante apareció en el rostro de Harry, quien de algún modo había invocado su Naginata y bloqueado el avance de la guadaña.

―Cuanto valor veo en vuestros rostros ―dijo Cronos, antes de empujar a Harry, con una gran fuerza, pero Lou invocó una telaraña que atrapó a su novio ―Cuanto amor por la muerte siento en ti, Harry Potter.

―Solo estoy empezando, anciano ―dijo Harry, antes de hacer que su Naginata se desvaneciera y blandir su varita en dicha mano.

―Hécate y Hermes ya no pueden auxiliar…

― **¡Expelliarmus!** ―exclamó Harry, haciendo un giro rápido y apuntando a su abuelo. Mary y Lou lo miraron, como si acabara de enloquecer. En los primeros segundos, no pasó nada, pero entonces, le vieron. Lo pudieron ver fija y claramente en los ojos y labios del titán: la guadaña trataba de escapar de entre sus dedos y él intentaba impedirlo. Nuevamente, se lanzaron contra el Titán, el cual los repelía lo mejor que podía, pero era atacado desde cientos de ángulos y Harry hizo un nuevo movimiento de mano y varita― **¡Expulso!** ―el señor del tiempo fue lanzado hacia atrás, cuando intentaba cortar a los mestizos y ellos retrocedieron, gracias a la esfera de magia― **¡Expelliarmus Maximus!**

La batalla comenzaba a dificultarse para el dios del tiempo, pues debía contraatacar a sus enemigos, esquivarlos y aferrarse firmemente a su guadaña, la cual temblaba y daba sacudidas, deseosa de salir volando de su mano.

Hades, Perséfone y Deméter, acompañados por una joven, la cual era imposible que estuviera allí, era Bianca, pálida como una muerta, pero lista para la batalla.

―La casa de Hades, será aclamada como la casa que salvó al Campamento y al Olimpo ―dijo Hades sonriente.

―Jamás valoraste la agricultura, ¿verdad Cronos? ―a Deméter se le veía lista para el combate y sonreía burlonamente.

― ¡Madre! ―la reprendió Perséfone, al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos y las armas de los enemigos eran transformadas en girasoles. Deméter sonrió burlonamente y los gigantes se transformaban en trigo al dar un paso o mover, como mínimo, la cabeza.

Grover y un par de sátiros más, estaban tocando una canción, la cual, por su expresión facial, estaba molestando profundamente a Cronos, al tiempo que a ellos, les daba valor o les daban eran ganas de destazar a Cronos, tal y como Zeus había hecho en el pasado.

Aun y con esas, Cronos era lo suficientemente curtido en cientos de batallas, como para pasar de la música y lanzarse contra los héroes, quienes trataban de ganarle la espalda y volver a intentar encontrar su punto débil, pero esta vez, estaba arrojando arena la cual entorpecía el andar, al tiempo que aprovechaba para darle un golpe a alguno de ellos, pero lograban desviar la guadaña.

― ¡Annabeth, gira! ―le llamó Harry, mientras que ella giraba en el suelo, esquivando una estatua.

― ¡Tu madre me tiene en la mira desde el año pasado! ―se quejó la rubia, con Harry al ver que casi fue aplastada, por una estatua de Hera, quien sonrió a modo de disculpa, antes de lanzarse ambos, nuevamente a la batalla.

Percy, Nico y Thalía lograron atraer al titán hasta el trono de Hefesto y lo empujaron, con todas sus fuerzas, pero Percy, fue lanzado al trono, el cual activó un mecanismo de defensa, Percy, pudo escalar por encima del cuerpo de Luke, solo para que Cronos fuera electrocutado por el trono del dios herrero.

Ethan, tras escuchar las palabras de Percy, sobre el equilibrio que traía Némesis y tras serle prometido, que lo hablarían con los otros dioses, Ethan lanzó un golpe a la axila del Titán, solo para que el suelo bajo los pies de Ethan se abriera y él, alcanzara a sujetarse ―Percy ellos merecen algo más, al menos… Tronos o… sus propias… cabañas ―nadie pudo auxiliar al hijo de Némesis, quien cayó, encontrando así, su final.

Annabeth salió de la nada, al tiempo que Percy hacía girar sus dos espadas, por encima de su cabeza y con ellas, señalaba a Cronos, a quien le llegó un torrente de agua, que lo hizo trastabillar, al tiempo que Annabeth, usando su cuchillo, desarmaba la armadura de Cronos, solo para ser mandada a volar por su abuelo, pero Harry la atajó, al tiempo que Cronos comenzaba a resplandecer, creyeron que todo había terminado, que se estaba transformando, que asumiría su verdadera forma y los mataría, pero en realidad, los Romanos y los Nórdicos tuvieron éxito y el monte Otis, junto al trono de Cronos, acababan de ser destruidos y lo supieron, por el grito de dolor que surgió de la garganta del Titán del Tiempo, Percy se abalanzó sobre él, pero su espada le fue arrebatada, de un mandoble por Cronos, al tiempo que Percy, lograba atrapar el cuchillo de caza de Annabeth en el aire y apuñalaba al titán en su axila, haciendo que este soltara un grito, mientras su alma escapaba, para luego deshacerse en el aire.

―Me… ―Luke, miró a Percy, asombrado ―Tu… me… me acabas… de… ¿salvar? ―vomitó sangre ―Me salvaste… me salvaste aun… aun despues de… ―los demás se reunieron ―Thalía… Thalía, yo… perdónenme.

―Tiene nuestro perdón ―dijeron Annabeth y Thalía con lagrimas en los ojos.

―Percy… Ama… amala. Ama a Annabeth, como yo… como yo no pude… hacerlo ―rogó Luke, mientras la vida muy lentamente se le escapaba, Percy abrió los labios para jurarlo ―Nosotros... por favor… no… que no hayan… más… dioses alejados de… de sus padres, que… que puedan… reunirse los hijos… con los padres. Que… hayan… solo… trece… tronos… que… todos… todos merecen…

― "_Todos merecen tronos, todos merecen una cabaña"_ ―susurró Percy, apretando la mano de Luke, quien sonrió, pidió perdón y engañó a Annabeth y a Percy, para que se besaran; lanzó una carcajada alegre y expiró.

Los dioses llegaron, los héroes reunidos explicaron lo ocurrido y como Luke se arrepintió de sus actos. Al tiempo que Percy era ensalzado como el asesino de Cronos y el salvador _(SALVADOR, no héroe)_ del Olimpo, demostrándose que era Luke, aquel de quien la profecía hablaba, pero que también Percy era quien había acabado con Cronos.

Se hicieron los ritos funerarios de todos.

Zeus escuchó la petición de Percy y el cielo nocturno del mundo entero, se iluminó de un tono azul zafiro. Así, Sally y Paul suspiraron tranquilos, pues todo había acabado.

Los semidioses llegaron a la sala del trono, siendo abrazados por sus padres divinos y varios, salieron inmediatamente a reunirse con sus padres mortales.

―Dile a papá que estoy vivo ―dijo Harry sonriente ―Tengo… ―suspiró ―Debo afrontar mi destino ―Y se giró valientemente hacía su madre, listo para recibir un regaño por tener un harén, pero la reina solo lo miró fijamente y suspiró cansadamente.

―Harry: He combatido contra cientos de titanes, no tengo ganas, ni tiempo, ni humor, ni nada, que decir sobre tu… Harén. Solo asegúrate, de estar allí para cada uno de tus hijos, asegúrate de amarlas a todas por igual y que todas se sientan especiales. Evita ser como Zeus ―esas fueron las palabras de la reina, Harry parpadeó incrédulo y asintió ―Bien, tengo que ir con tu padre ―Harry asintió y salieron juntos.

―Mamá, cámbiate de ropas ―pidió Harry, ella asintió y tras entrar junto a algunos dioses y semidioses en el ascensor, se encontraba vestida con una camisa roja ombliguera que decía «Mejor ser esposa de un mago, que de un rey» y un pantalón azul. Harry lanzó una risilla y salieron a la Quinta Avenida y la Calle Oeste 34, donde había una sonriente Esfinge esperándolos.

―Mi señora ―dijo Lago sonriente y con respeto.

―Lago… Laguna, te quedará mejor ―dijo la mujer, la Esfinge asintió, para luego crecer y ser montada por Harry y Hera, mientras que Mary usaba un Traslador, para ir a la casa Potter, en la cual no habían daños.

Al llegar y nada más descender en el patio trasero, ambos jóvenes, recibieron abrazos de parte de James y Lily.

―Harry ―dijo su madre, él le miró ―Tú y Percy, recibirán el don de los dioses. Mientras que Percy comandará las fuerzas de los mares; tú auxiliarás a tus hermanos en la creación de armas más… modernas y en nuevas estrategias.

― ¿El don de los dioses? ―preguntaron Mary y Lily extrañadas.

James respiró tanto como pudo, hasta que sus pulmones se llenaron de aire ―Inmortalidad ―soltó James y Hera asintió.

― ¿Un dios menor forjando armas modernas y discutiendo estrategias de guerra? ―preguntó sonriente ―Será curioso el cómo tomará el mundo del mañana la aparición inesperada de dos dioses salidos de la nada… ―una luz rosa recubrió a Hera. Los cuatro miraron extrañados de la diosa, cuyo rostro acababa de adquirir algunos rasgos de su contraparte "mortal" como Helen, pero sin dejar de lado su aire de diosa del Olimpo ―Al parecer… tu abuela, se ha presentado ante Zeus y me he divorciado definitivamente de él ―dijo sonriendo, mientras era abrazada por James y se besaban, antes de ser separados por Lily, quien también besó a James, al no aguantar los celos.

Por órdenes de Zeus, Hera y Harry volvieron al Olimpo, junto a Percy, quien hablaba con los dioses restantes, finiquitando términos y condiciones en el hecho de ser nuevos dioses menores. Al final, se les permitiría permanecer como mortales, pero en el momento de sus muertes, serían revividos y se alzarían en el Olimpo, al tiempo que dos tronos aparecían. Uno junto a Hera y uno junto a Poseidón.

―Les pido que reconozcan como es debido a los Mestizos ―dijo Percy ―De todos los dioses.

― ¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Percy? ―preguntó Poseidón confundido.

―Cronos no habría podido rebelarse sin la ayuda de cientos de Semidioses, quienes se sintieron abandonados por sus padres ―explicó Percy ―Estaban furiosos, llenos de rencor. Y tenían motivos.

Zeus parecía a punto de echar fuego por la nariz― ¿Te atreves a acusar…?

―No ―dijo Harry ―No es a eso a lo que Percy se refiere, tío. Percy desea que prometan, reconocer a sus hijos.

―A absolutamente todos ―dijo Percy ―Que no sean abandonados a su suerte en el mundo, ni dejado a merced de los monstruos. Que sean llevados al Campamento Mestizo, que se les entrene. Que puedan sobrevivir.

―Némesis, Jano, Hebe… ―Harry miró a su hermana, la cual trataba de volverse más joven y ocultarse en su trono ―Sus hijos no deben ser menospreciados. Fácilmente, podríamos haber sido traicionados por Hermes, pues en su casa se encuentran hijos que ni siquiera son suyos, hijos no reconocidos por ninguno. Los dioses menores no tienen cabañas y es un milagro que tengamos 20 cabañas y no 12. Eso no es justo.

―Los vástagos de los titanes no necesariamente participaron en la guerra, ni apoyaron los actos de sus padres… ¡como Calipso! ―dijo Percy, Poseidón alzó su mano y esta fue rodeada por un aura con los colores del arcoíris.

―Está hecho ―informó Poseidón, Percy sonrió y asintió.

―Continúen ―dijo Zeus, sabiendo que no habían finalizado.

―Hades… ―comentó Percy.

― ¿Me estás llamando "dios menor"? ―preguntó amenazante Hades.

―Déjalo…. Terminar… de hablar ―siseó Hera.

―Te pareces a mamá, cuando se enfadaba ―comentaron Zeus, Hades, Poseidón, Deméter y Hestia.

―Gracias, tía ―dijo Percy, mientras tragaba algo de saliva, tenía la garganta reseca ―Deben terminar con "el Pacto", solo causó más problemas de los que deberían de haber. La profecía les hizo pensar que podríamos haber sido Nico, Thalía o yo, y acabó por ser Luke. Maria Di Ángelo no debería de haber muerto.

Hades chasqueó sus dedos ―La maldición sobre el Oráculo ha sido eliminada, ahora podrá poseer a un mortal.

Poseidón tomó la palabra ―Percy, Harry, ambos están pidiendo…

―Tienen razón ―dijo Atenea ―Ustedes tres, no deben temer a tener más hijos. La discordia entre nosotros, casi nos trae la destrucción. ¿Votos a favor? ―todos levantaron la mano

―Propongo a Deméter como nueva reina del Olimpo ―dijo Hera, todos volvieron a levantar la mano, menos la asombrada señora del Trigo, tomó el trono, donde hace algunos minutos estuvo sentada la señora de las mujeres y los hombres.

―Guardia de honor ―dijeron Poseidón y Hera, los ciclopes se posaron a ambos lados.

― ¡Salve Harrison Potter y Perseo Jackson, héroes del Olimpo! ―tronaron los ciclopes, mientras ambos eran aplaudidos por los dioses a sus espaldas.

Años despues, ambos dioses, contraerían nupcias.

Harry con Mary, Hermione y Lou. Con Rita solo fue un amorío el cual acabó muy pronto.

Mary, Hermione y Lou tuvieron niñas, Harry sonrió y lo consideró algún tipo de jugarreta de Afrodita.

Su hija con Mary fue llamada Lily.

Su hija con Hermione fue llamada Rosalyn.+

Su hija con Lou fue llamada Harriet.

Percy y Annabeth tuvieron gemelas: Isabella y Sofía.

**FIN**


End file.
